


Hit Or Miss

by kyunsocks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Big Brother Shownu, Changkyun is a Cheerleader??, Comedy, Curious Jooheon, F/M, Flirty Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Football player AU, Friends With Benefits, Highschool AU, Jooheon's a big lover, Kihyun gets annoyed, M/M, Minhyuk's a cheerleader as well, Multi, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top & Bottom Kihyun, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonho is a Football Player, Wonhos Straight, Wonhos bi-curious, Yeah Changkyun is definitely a cheerleader, changkyun gets fucked and wonho gets whipped, changkyun's gay as FUCK, friends who fuck each other but arent sure how they feel about each other, they go to boarding school but its not strict and you dont need uniforms, wonho's whipped as FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 170,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsocks/pseuds/kyunsocks
Summary: An arrogant ass jock takes a very extreme dare. Hesitant, of course, but accepts it.Little did he know, this whole thing was gonna blow up right in his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been waiting for SO long to make this...and i think yall are gonna love it. its honestly just a nice comedy fic because my fics have their bits of comedy but its still serious. 
> 
> WELL THIS ONE, NO ONE HAS TO TAKE SERIOUSLY LMAO.
> 
> so when something dark happens in either clyde & bonnie or MINE, cmon and hop over here :)

"Fuck no." Were the first words to come out of Wonho's mouth after he had received the mischievous dare from none other than Kihyun himself.

They were in Wonho and Kihyun's dorm, along with Jackson, Jooheon, Hoseok, and Doyoung playing a good ol' game of Truth or Dare. Of course, it wasn't anything risky like they have sex with each other or make out seeing as everyone was straight.

And by everyone, I mean Wonho.

Everyone else was either bisexual or just not open to sharing a label. That was fine, Wonho just wanted to stay out of it. So they just played a simple game of Truth or Dare, y'know good ol' ding-dong-ditches, prank phone calls, embarrassing truths, stuff like that.  _Wonho_  was the one that took it to the max when he would constantly make the boys do something that was down-right embarrassing.

Jackson had to do all the cheerleader's cheer dances, bit by bit.

Kihyun had to dance to Ju Ju on that Beat.

Jooheon attempted to dress like a drag queen but ended up looking like someone's grandmother.

Hoseok had to tell everyone that he has once got it up the ass by Hyungwon.

And Doyoung had to do an acapella of Disco Girl.

Keep in mind that these were all the dares of Wonho himself. The boys would try to get him back with something else embarrassing but he wouldn't even seem bothered. He'd do it with no problem at all. Even the weak truths that he got, he would still do them with no mercy.

But this dare:

"I dare you to go fuck one of the cheerleaders in the school's cheerleading team."

For some reason, it was one he couldn't accept. And that readers, is how we got here.

"Fuck no." Wonho spat, crossing his arms.

Kihyun, however, was giving up without a fight. Wonho had made him do all this embarrassing ass shit this was the least he could do. Asking Wonho to go fuck a cheerleader was like asking a baby to eat some candy.

The fucking easiest thing ever.

"Are you kidding me?!" Doyoung exclaimed. "I had to fucking drink vodka out of a baby bottle and you can't even go fuck a cheerleader?!"

Wonho scoffed. "I ain't doing it, because I've already fucked them all."

Jooheon froze. "A-all of them?"

"Of course I fucked all of them. Each and every single one of them, pussies popping everywhere. We had a fat ass orgy and y'all missed it. Shoulda came."

"Bitch, you made me ask our science teacher, in nothing but my fucking boxers if he had any candy. Then made me call him daddy, you better get your dick out of a bundle asshole." Hoseok shot back and the boys nodded.

"Hey, none of you had to sing I'm sexy and I know it in a bikini in the girl's locker room," Jackson announced, then shivered. "I bumped into Jaebum and Jinyoung on the way. Jaebum laughed his ass off and Jinyoung just looked....disappointed."

Jooheon patted his back as he held his face in his hands. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't have to stick raw hot dogs up your-"

"That's enough! Look Wonho the point we're trying to get at is that it's only fair that you do this one dare and get it over with. It's not even that hard." Kihyun said and the boys nodded in agreement. However, Wonho's stubborn ass still refused to do so.

"I'm not doing it. Fuck that you guys."

Doyoung stood up, frustrated to the max. "Why?! Tell me exactly the fuck why you won't go fuck a random bitch on the cheerleading team?! Apparently you have fucked them all so-"

"Yeah. I've already fucked them all, sex gets boring when you do it a second time." Wonho shot back, then crossed his arms once more. "I ain't doing it."

"Wonho, stop being a bitch and fucking do it!"

"No."

"DO IT DAMMIT!"

"NO!"

Wonho marched over to the stool that was by the island in the mini kitchen, sitting his ass down with his arms crossed. Yeah okay so, the guys most definitely weren't going to get past this easily, but they had to make Wonho do something. Whether it was to fuck a cheerleader or to fuck a squirrel they had to get him to do something.

"C'mon now guys, he ain't budging. We gotta make him do something." Hoseok replied and the boys hummed in agreement.

"I don't see why he can't go and fuck a cheerleader. Least he didn't have to dress up like a fucking furry." Kihyun grumbled and the boys chuckled lightly.

Jooheon just raised an eyebrow. "But wait--Ki, aren't you already a fur-"

"That's not the point. The point is, we're gonna make Wonho fuck a cheerleader."

"But that's too easy. Maybe that's why he won't do it." Jackson spat.

Wonho spun his stool around, in a very villainous way. Yeah, like how the villains do it, only he was petting Doyoung's fluffy light blue jacket. "Bingo! That's another reason."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that having sex a second time was boring."

"Yeah that too, but Jack's right-"

"Don't fucking call me-"

"-the dare's too easy. I want something challenging y'know? You gave me the easiest shit Kihyun, that's like asking Doyoung to sing the school's Alma mater."

Doyoung chimed up. "Oh really! I can if-"

"So you seriously wouldn't do it because it seemed to easy for you? I'm not sure how to make it more hard for you. You're fucking Wonho. You'll fuck any girl that walks on two legs." Kihyun spat.

Wonho just smirked. "Well, you guys got a lot of plotting to do then! I'll leave you to it."

Kihyun tapped his chin, as did Jackson, Doyoung and Hoseok. Jooheon just remained dazed, running over to Wonho.

"Wait so Wonho, you fucked all the cheerleaders? As in  _all_  of them?" Jooheon asked nicely and Wonho nodded.

"Yep! Sorry if you wanted to take in one of them first buddy but don't worry, there's plenty of other fishes in the sea." He replied, hoping to lighten up Jooheon's spirits.

He  _didn't_.

The boy just hung his head down as he walked back over the guys who were plotting Wonho's dare.

"Okay so, Wonho would literally fuck any girl. So we can't make him fuck a guy because we know he'll most definitely say no to that. So we gotta make him fuck someone, someone challenging."

Jackson tapped his chin. "Didn't him and Irene have some sort of feud?"

"Yeah, but Irene is dating Seulgi now and I don't think she'd be willing to do it with Wonho seeing as she's all about pussy now." Hoseok replied and the boys hummed in response.

"What about Jennie?" Jooheon brought up.

"No. Absolutely fucking not. She'll think he's doing it because he actually has feelings for her and then make a big deal about it. Remember what she did to Kai?" Kihyun spat and the boys all awed in response.

"Jooe?"

"You mean the ramen girl? No fucking thanks." Wonho shot from afar and the boys all glared at him.

"Who says you have a choice, seeing as you've fucked all the cheerleaders." Kihyun spat, placing his hands on his hips. Wonho just waved his hands in defeat then placed them back behind his head.

"Alright, we're making Wonho fuck the ramen girl." Jackson announced and Wonho's eyes became big as saucers.

"No! There is no way in hell I am fucking that bitch that goes around the school screaming about ramen. She looks like she sticks them up her ass."

"Well it's either that or you have to do the PPAP dance in front of Coach Young in a leopard fur coat," Jackson replied and Wonho waved his hand in response.

"I can do that-"

"Can you do in nothing but a speedo and my mom's fur coat though?" Kihyun added, smirking. The guys all snickered as Wonho bit his lip.

There was no way in hell that he was going to go through with that. It wasn't the fact that doing it in front of his football coach would most likely damage his reputation and spot on the team. It's the fact that his coach was lowkey gay and would probably be okay with it.

That and the fact that he'd probably fuck Wonho in the ass.

So he wasn't going through with that. Looks like he had no choice but to go through with this, even if he did hate it. Plus he didn't even bother to fuck Jooe or her needy friends who were the ones that were the most clingiest of the lower classmen.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll fuck her."

He started for the door, but Kihyun stopped him.

"Uh Wonho, you can't just fuck her. You have to sleep with her as well, the entire night."

Wonho's eyes widened. Goddammit.

Doyoung chimed in. " _Annnnd_  you gotta bring her underwear too! You know as proof and shit."

"Also, at lunch tomorrow when we ask her she has to say that it was good," Jackson added and the boys all nodded. Wonho just rolled his eyes.

"Be experimental with it. Make her feel good, rather than just doggie style." Hoseok added and the boys chuckled after that.

"Why? Just because you got fucked in the ass by Hyungwon-"

"Watch it." Hoseok snapped and Wonho smirked, turning away from the boys and reaching the door. He made one more turn to look at them, seeing if they had anything else they wanted to add.

"Anything else?" He said slyly and the boys all shook their heads.

Jooheon, however-

"Use protection!"

All the boys slapped their heads in unison as Jooheon waved over towards Wonho. He gave them all one last smirk before he snatched his gray sweater and exited the dorm.

**-**

Ah, so his task was to get it on with one of the cheerleaders. Didn't seem like a bad thing, all he had to do was screw her and make her like it. Not too hard though, it was like Kihyun said, he was  _fucking_ Wonho. He could fuck anyone and make them like it.

Good thing they didn't dare ask him to fuck a guy, not like he'd do it anyway.

The only hard part about this dare was the finding Jooe part. He had no clue where her dorm was located. Of course, she had to be in the other building of dorms because that's where most of the cheerleaders where. So he just had to figure out what floor she was on and what room she was in. He ran across the building and saw a couple of dudes and some girls talking among themselves. It would be weird to ask one of the guys if they knew where she was, as well as it would be weird to ask any of the girls.

The girls would call him a pervert and decline.  

The guys would...

Well, they would talk about her and never get to the point.

He had to ask one of them though, the clock was ticking. Wonho tried asking Sehun, seeing as he was just as much of a manwhore as Wonho himself. He'd fuck literally anything that walked on two legs. From girls to boys.

"You wanna know where who is?" He questioned as Wonho ran up to him.

"You know Jooe, one of those perky ass lower classmen girls," Wonho replied. Sehun finally understood and busted out laughing.

"Y-y-you w-w-wanna fuck Jooe?! Literally one of the most annoying girls in school?! She runs around screaming about ramen and you of all people wanna fuck her?" He asked, laughing his fucking ass off.

Hui walked over no long after. "What's going on?"

"Get a load of this! Wonho, the guy whom  _I_  look up to is trying to fuck Jooe." Sehun replied, continuing his laughter. Hui looked over at Wonho, whose face was completely hidden and red full of fucking embarrassment, then back at Sehun.

"Who the fuck is Jooe?" He asked, still looking confused as ever.

"You know, the ramen bitch," Sehun replied. Hui finally understood and started laughing along with him.

Wonho just groaned as the two boys laughed. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up assholes."

They were doing exactly that, which wasn't making much of a difference in Wonho's case. He just rolled his eyes and walked away from them both. Yeah, so that was no help. Time to find the next best thing. He saw Yeri and Soojin talking and he ran over to them both. The girls almost fucking lost their shit when they saw the boy,  _the_  Wonho walk up to them.

All dressed in light blue ripped denim skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Tight enough that you could see his abs and his pecks. Soojin seductively twirled her dark locks, chewing her gum in the same manner as Yeri jumped up and down at Wonho's arrival. He gave the ladies a small smirk and they squealed in delight.

"Hey ladies." He said smugly.

The girls returned his smirk with their own. "Heeeeey Wonnieee.~"

"I was just wondering if any of you lovely ladies knew the location of Jooe." He replied, playing with Soojin's hair and caressing Yeri's cheeks.

They both pulled away from Wonho to look at each other, then back at him in confusion. And in about ten seconds-

"BAHA!"

They busted out laughing, which irritated Wonho to death. He's been getting laughed at enough tonight, but I guess this was his punishment for making Jackson, Kihyun, and Hoseok play dress up. Making Doyoung wear an  _'I am a pedophile'_  shirt and ask his band director for drugs so he could eat them. And Jooheon too, for making him stick raw hot dogs up his-

"Why do you wanna fuck Jooe? Well I mean, I know you wanna fuck her because why else would you ask." Yeri replied, drawing circles on his chest.

He kinda felt offended at some point, because what if he was asking her for something else. Like, a workbook or homework from last night--actually no he couldn't blame them for asking what the hell his actual intentions were. But Jooe, the lower classman that goes around reciting commercials and tells everyone that if they don't ramen they'll die.

That was fucking low.

For once, Wonho would rather fuck a dude.

"You know, that's quite a reputation for a freshman like me. To get fucked by a senior, oh my gosh!" Yeri added and Soojin oohed in response.

"Wonho, we know this is just some random dare someone asked you to do. Just fuck me instead." Yeri replied. Soojin furrowed her eyebrows.

"No! Fuck me instead! I'll be head of the cheerleading team next year!" She argued. Yeri snapped her head over at her in disgust.

"Soojin please, I have more of a reputation if a girl like  _me_  has sex with Wonho, just imagine how popular I'd be! The seniors would be looking up to me because I did something they could not!" She praised, but Soojin was still not convinced.

"I can finally prove to Yuqi that I'm not a fucking virgin anymore! Plus like you said, I kinda need a reputation boost more than you. You're already close with Irene who's like the most,  _most_ popular girl in school!" Soojin argued.

The two girls continued to bicker back and forth, and Wonho wasn't having it. Clearly, they wanted to just fuck him for attention, and as much as he didn't care, he really wasn't interested. Plus, he had to fuck Jooe. That was the deal.

Man, this was frustrating! He didn't even know where the fuck she was! He could've just asked Doyoung if he knew where she lived or who to ask seeing as they were in the art club together. Wonho was so fucking mad, he wanted to spit right here in the elevator. At this point, he was so fucking close to just bursting through one of the random dorms and fucking any female who was in there. Whether she was single or not, all he needed was her panties and he was good.

But nope. That would be bad on his reputation, big time.

He needed someone. Just a small fuck and it was over with.

"Hold the elevator."

Wonho did just that, holding the elevator for a familiar, slim looking female. It was none other than Irene herself, in the flesh. She was still beautiful as always, plump lips, beautiful dark locks, looks that could kill a man. She had this glare, that could literally attack anyone at any time, even when she was asking for a pencil people would still quiver in fear.

Wonho swallowed hard as she entered the elevator, pressing the ninth floor button. They were both silent, awkwardly silent. Well, Wonho made it that way. He felt like he couldn't even speak to her, not after all the shit that occurred between them freshmen year. Oh hell no.

He just whistled.  _How long can this fucking elevator go?_

"So Wonho, how are things for you?" She asked, in a chilled tone. It made a shiver go right up his spine.

"U-uh...pretty good." He quickly replied. Boy, he wished this fucking elevator could go faster.

Irene nodded, keeping her glance low and out of Wonho's sight.

Especially for her next question.

"Fucked any girls lately?"

Wonho froze up, his entire body shut down and he felt like he was going to lose it right there.

He sneered. "No."

She just chuckled bitterly. "Ah, so you haven't fucked over someone else's life.  _Yet_."

Dammit, Wonho didn't like this negative and weird ass aura he was receiving from Irene. With any other bitch he hated who hated him back, he could easily insult them with no kind of worry. But this bitch was not your ordinary bitch. This bitch was  _fucking Irene_. One of the most cold-hearted popular girls in all of the school.

You could never see her smile, nor would you ever see her smile once unless it was something that genuinely made her happy. But fuck that, Wonho doesn't think anything or anyone could give her happiness now.

"I've been pretty busy myself. I have a date with some guy in a dorm and we're just gonna talk." She replied coyly. Wonho couldn't help but snicker at that remark. It was the good ol' Netflix and Chill tactic.

He rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna go old school on me Irene? C'mon now you know better."

She looked up at him confusingly, with this glare that Wonho just couldn't pinpoint. But he was back to his scared ass state again.

"It's a date Wonho. Not a meet-greet-n-fuck."

Wonho coughed a little as she looked away from him, fixing her dress. He spotted her dress, a cute little jean dress, kinda skimpy though. Yeah, this was most definitely a meet n' fuck.

"So Seulgi....that whole thing-"

"Those are rumors. Seulgi and I are just friends." She snapped and Wonho hummed in response. She looked back up at him, sharp ass glare. "You got some nerve talking to me like we're good ol' buddies again. I saw you going around asking people if they knew where Jooe stayed."

Wonho groaned in response at the mention of the name.

"That's low. Even for you Wonho."

"Goddammit--it's just a fucking dare Kihyun pulled on me. I'm not seriously gonna fuck her and enjoy it." he snapped and she looked away. "Besides, you think I wanna do this? No the fuck I don't. I'd rather eat out Ms. Kaesong than fuck Jooe any day. I'd even hit you up if I was ever to stoop that low for fun-"

"Don't,  _ever_. We're  _done_  Wonho." She snapped and he rolled his eyes. Yeah, not like he was even going that route ever again. Too much drama.

There was a silence as the two of them finally reached the ninth floor. Irene stopped in her tracks, looking over at Wonho who was debating which floor he should go to next. Seeing as he was all alone on this whole task. Yep, time to go around bursting through people's dorms and asking them where the fuck Jooe was. At that point, he'd get caught by one of the teachers or the dean herself and get kicked out.

Dammit, fuck the guys. Fuck him for agreeing to it, he was better off getting it up the ass by the football coach.

"She's on the tenth floor. Her room is at the end of the hallway to the right, 1023. I saw her roommate leave so you're free to make all the love noises your heart desires."

His head perked up as he watched Irene press the button on the elevator and leave. She looked over at him and smiled. Man, her smile was even more charming than her stare. It was fucking magical.

"Thank me late," she whispered as the doors closed.

Wonho was finally fucking relieved. No, he was happy as shit. He didn't have to go all Deadpool on everyone's asses asking them where the fuck Jooe was because Irene gave him a clear direction, the floor, and the room number.

Okay, so he got all the info from Irene, which was the last person he should get info from. But who cares right?! If he doesn't happen to fuck Jooe, maybe he can fuck her roommate and just say he fucked Jooe. Yeah, that's fine too. He just has to find a way to get her to say it was good to the guys at lunch.

But that shouldn't be too hard.

The elevator stopped and he was proudly on the floor he wanted to be. He walked out prouder than ever, walking down the hall to the last door.  _1023_  Irene said, and Wonho replayed it over and over in his head as he walked down the hall to find the room. He did, finally.

He was here, finally.

So what now?

He wasn't sure if he should just knock and be polite about it. Maybe swoon her over?

_"Hey, my name's Wonho. I came here for a good fuck."_

Nah, she probably knows your name already asshole, who the fuck doesn't?

_"Waddup bitch, I'm here to rock your world."_

Too forward.

_"Heeeey, so like there was this dare and all to fuck someone and you were the only one I could think of pretty girl."_

Too fuckboy-ish.

_"Hey, I like ramen too! Let's fuck!"_

Goddammit! Why was this so fucking hard? Wonho never had an issue hookup, he could just walk in there and get it over with. But he felt like he couldn't. He fucking couldn't. Where did all his charm go? His lover-boy charm had somewhat vanished and he felt like he was in some sort of pickle.

A pickle for a hookup? Doesn't sound like Wonho.

He held the doorknob, seeing the door was already unlocked for some reason. Something in his head told him _"go in and get it in!"_  while another side was saying  _"don't man, just fuck it"_. Wish he could say screw this all and go back to his dorm, but there was no way he was gonna pussy out of this.

_No way_.

He walked in, slightly closing the door behind him. Looking around, he could see the dorm was well furnished, some notebooks set aside and all that. He also heard the shower going on so she had to be in the shower right about now. The dorm was pretty dark seeing as all the lights were off, for some strange reason. Also, no one else was here besides the person in the shower.

Wonho smirked. This was the perfect opportunity.

He walked into one of the bedrooms, the closest one that is.

It was a nice chocolate brown, with some wooden dark chocolate streaks going down the wall vertically. The floor's carpet was black and pretty soft and smooth that someone could just sleep on the floor if they wanted to. There were two bookshelves, one on the ground and one above the dresser. They were all filled with different kinds of books on cooking and Wonho laughed at himself when he saw one on home and children studies.

These were all kinds of books someone could be reading if they were trying to be some kind of mother or a daycare teacher. It kinda surprised Wonho at first, but he just shrugged it off and put it back. On the other shelf, the one also above the dresser to the right, it was an entire collection of movies. From Marvel to DC to classics to newer editions, it was filled with good ones. His gay ass even spotted High School Musical, all of them.

So not only was Jooe a future mother, she was a movie geek and a musical nerd. Didn't seem like a problem, Wonho liked at least one of those things. Fucking her didn't sound so bad now just looking at these, she seemed like a nice person.

Wonho was even more interested when he spotted a one of a kind blu-ray DVD of Heathers. The musical and movie.

Holy shit-

"Wonho?" Someone replied in a soft tone.

Wonho froze immediately because there was something off about that voice. Whoever it was, it wasn't Jooe. He turned around and saw who the voice belong to and nearly died right on the fucking spot.

There  _he_  was. 

Sandy brown hair all frizzy and damp from being in the shower. A dark brown towel wrapped around his neck. A white belly shirt that exposed his well-defined, and adorable tummy. Some black shorts, that were too fucking short for any guy to wear, seeing as they went up to the upper part of his quads, exposing his thighs, holy shit his thighs were gorgeous. Hairless skin, smooth wet legs. Wolf slippers covering his feet, but those were probably gorgeous too.

It was Lim Changkyun himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have an exact undating schedule for hit or miss but i know next week when i go back on the original updating schedule, its probably gonna get updated every monday and friday for now 
> 
> dunno i gotta figure it all out, anyways enjoy!

Wonho swallowed hard, so  _fucking_ hard.

Goddamn did Irene fuck him over or what? He didn't even get lucky to get Jooe's roommate. Or maybe he did get her roommate, her roommate just happened to be a fucking  _guy_.

"Wonho?" Changkyun,  _Lim_  Changkyun himself, replied.

 _God, out of all the people I had to be stuck with....out of all the people...why did it have to be a fucking_ ** _guy_** _._ Wonho cursed under his breath. Not like he was able to keep his emotions to himself, he just groaned really loud.

Welp, this night and this dare was absolute shit. Yeah, he was starting to think he was way better off getting fucked in the ass by the football coach. Why in the world would he even bother listening to Irene,  _Irene,_ the same girl who he started a big ass mess with and called things off with? The same bitch who made his life a living hell, and still somewhat continues to do so.

What the fuck made him listen to her? Was he desperate, or just plain fucking stupid?

Whatever the answer was it didn't matter. He was just a fucking dumbass for listening to her. He forgot Changkyun was still in the room, his arms crossed and his face confused as well as pissed off.

"Um, hello? Wonho?" He called out, rather irritated since it had been at least two minutes since Wonho stood there with his face in his hands.

Wonho looked over at him. "Ah sorry, Changkyun. I didn't mean to bust in your room."

Changkyun didn't even look amused or convinced in the slightest. He just clicked his tongue.

"The fuck are you doing here, in  _my_ dorm?"

"Look before you get pissed off I just wanna know does Jooe stay here?" Wonho asked, sounding just as irritated as Changkyun.

The sandy brunette just chuckled humorlessly. "Uh, I don't think you heard the  _in my dorm_  part. Which brings me to my previous question, why the fuck are you here?"

Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows. "W-wait this isn't Jooe's dorm?"

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "No dumbass, Jooe is on the fourth floor now why-"

"God FUCKING DAMMIT IRENE!" Wonho exclaimed, plopping on Changkyun's bed which was seemingly soft and big too. But all the beds in the dorms were queen sized so that didn't really matter.

Nope, that wasn't the problem at hand. The problem was the fact that this dare was a load of horse shit and Wonho has had e-fucking-nough. Poor guys just wanted to fuck the bitch and get it over with, but  _nooooo_ it was task after task and he wasn't even close to getting where he needed to be.

He was ready to just call it all quits and just give up while he still could. Changkyun, as confused and pissed as he was, just rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched Wonho throw a tantrum. It was funny, but also hard to fucking watch and he wanted no part of it. He just wanted him out of his dorm.

"Look Wonho-"

"All I had to fucking do was find a freshman and fuck her!" He yelled in one of the pillows. "All I had to  _fucking_ do was fuck the ramen bitch, get her panties, and boom! But  _nooooo,_ instead I get no directions and when I get directions from probably the biggest bitch in the entire school I end up in the room of Changkyun! Thanks a lot, Kihyun! Fuck you!"

Changkyun raised his eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Wonho lifted his head up from the pillow. "Ugh, I don't expect you to understand. Just know I'm kinda dealing with a mid-life fucking crisis here. Something you probably wouldn't understand."

"Uh, first of all, you came in  _my_ fucking dorm out of nowhere, entered my room then went through my stuff and started crying about how you were supposed to fuck Jooe but came in my room because someone gave you some fucked up directions." Changkyun spat.

"Well do you know if she's here or not?" Wonho asked and Changkyun shook his head.

"No. There's a big party going on at the country club for freshmen and she left like an hour ago-"

"DAMMIT," Wonho exclaimed yet again, his face hitting the pillow.

So not only was he in the wrong room but the girl whom he's supposed to be fucking right now is gone at some little freshmen get together. Great, just great. This dare was just getting  _better_ and  _better._

"Why do you wanna fuck Jooe anyway? Isn't she that weird ass pink haired girl that goes around the school screaming about ramen-"

"It was a fucking dare."

"Who the fuck made you do that? They must've wanted a good laugh because Jooe is against letting men dominate her."

Wonho almost choked on his own spit. "W-what?"

Changkyun nodded, walking over his drawers to put his towel in one. "Yeah, she isn't all about fucking dudes. Something about men having too much power over women in the bedroom and they need to stick up for themselves t-"

"GODDAMMIT."

Wow. So not only was she a weird ass loud freshman, she was someone who believed that men took too much control, and knowing himself, Wonho would love to take all control. And, to make it worse, she was also not open for having sex until she got married. So Wonho, was indeed, fucked. He didn't even wanna attempt to find her anymore seeing as it would be a lost cause.

If she wasn't into having sex, then what was the point.

Better yet, how would he get her to tell the guys that sex with Wonho was  _amazing_  when she didn't even wanna have sex with anyone. Man was Wonho screwed. He oughta call off the whole deal and prepare himself to go get fucked in the ass by the football coach because it was all over for him.

There was no one in reach for him to fuck, and I'm pretty sure no one would be opened up for the task. Maybe he should go downstairs and see if he could catch Yeri or Soojin since they were so eager to have sex with him.

"Hey," Changkyun called out. "You went through my shit man."

"So?" Wonho replied, head still in the pillows to wallow in his shame.

Changkyun scoffed. "Look, if you're just gonna sit on your ass and cry about getting fucked over, that's all on you dude. Just go take that somewhere else alright."

"Well jeez Changkyun, thanks for being comforting." Wonho shot and Changkyun just snickered humorlessly.

"You came rushing in my fucking room you bitch alright. Not my fault that you listened to Irene, someone whom you have some sort of beef with." Changkyun snapped back. Wonho finally sat up, with this pissed expression on his face.

He had no right to have it though because if anything Changkyun was fucking right. But he didn't need him to know that, nor did he need to be reminded of that.

"Look, I was in a fucking rush and no one gave me directions so I just--hey is that the limited edition Heathers the Musical Broadway show on HD?"

Changkyun looked over at what Wonho spotted and looked over at him in confusion.

"Y-yes."

Wonho finally realized what he just said. Dammit, his inner nerd was showing, he didn't need Changkyun to see that. Changkyun of all people? No thank you.

He cleared his throat. "I-I m-m-mean wow Changkyun that's pretty lame to have a bunch of musicals stacked up there. What are you, some kinda muse?"

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"I mean you know, those musical nerds. Or just a nerd in general?"

"I'm not a nerd Wonho, I just like superheroes and musicals," Changkyun replied as Wonho nodded along.

"Well hey, Mister No-name-kid I ain't complaining-"

Before Wonho could finish, he quickly covered his mouth. Changkyun snorted a little, seeing that slip up was something new to him. I mean, this whole thing was new and confusing but also kinda exciting when you thought about it.

The attractive -yes Changkyun thought he was attractive as much as any other cheerleader or random girl would-  _Wonho_ was in his room, on his bed, having a small fangirling session over Heathers. He was supposed to be gone by now, but who cares?

Definitely not Changkyun, well for now. Guess he could play around with him for just a bit.

"Did you just-"

"No!"

"But I swear you just-"

"I didn't!"

"Wonho you fucking did-"

"I fucking did not!"

Changkyun rolled his eyes, putting his DVD in a case that also had other DVDs. It was an entire box labeled musicals and Wonho's eyes widened.

"Oh my holy shit, you have an entire crate of musicals?!" He exclaimed, and damn-near squealed. Changkyun nodded quickly.

"Yeah! From Hamilton to Be More Chill-"

"Shut the fuck up--you have Hamilton?" Wonho squealed once more and Changkyun looked even more confused, but then chuckled lightly. Wonho noticed that he let his inner nerd poke out once again and tried clearing his throat to clear it up.

"I-I mean, that's some nerdy ass shit Changkyun. I knew you were a nerd." He spat and Changkyun blew a raspberry in response.

"I'm not the one who just squealed when he found out I had the limited edition of Heather's the Musical on Broadway." He brought up, putting his case of musicals back down in its rightful spot.

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Well my friend Doyoung is in choir and he watches that shit-"

"And you just so happen to be watching it along with him?"

"No! He never stops talking about it so that's how I know it. I'm not a nerd like you Changkyun, I am a hot ass jock." Wonho praised, he started making hand gestures too and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

The fuck was up with guy thinking that being into musicals makes you a nerd, let alone a  _muse_? But this was  _Wonho_. He wasn't that fucking bright at all, so Changkyun didn't really expect much from him.

The reason he's even in here was that he listened to his ex's directions so that's that.

 _Fucking dumbass_.

"Wonho, watching musicals has nothing to do with me being a nerd," Changkyun argued and Wonho waved his hand at that.

"Yeah, that's like saying me eating ten cakes has nothing to do with me being a baker."

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. "What kinda fucked up analogy-"

"Anyway, it's not just because you watch musicals that makes you a nerd but your grades too! You're always getting distinguished honor roll man, and you're set out to be Valid Victorian when we graduate. Not to mention you're in so many clubs that I can't count."

"Wonho I'm only in six-"

"See! That's a lot!"

Changkyun sighed. As much as he enjoyed Wonho talking about his accomplishments as much as the next guy, he knew he was getting to some kind of dumbass conclusion.

"Your point?"

"My point is you're a fucking nerd." He spat, and Changkyun looked away annoyingly.

"Apparently you don't really get around that much do you Wonho?" He asked, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows. Wonho shook his head, then sat crisscrossed in Changkyun's bed with a pillow in his arms like he was a kindergartner.

Changkyun bit away his smile because seeing Wonho look up at him like a little lost bunny was adorable.

He continued. "I'm not just a  _nerd_ Wonho. There's more to me than just books, all those clubs, and the singing."

Wonho tapped his chin. "You're right. Sorry, Changkyun."

A small smile started to appear on Changkyun's face.

"You're a  _super nerd._ Don't worry that's cool too."

And the smile quickly faded, as Changkyun slapped his forehead. Wow, just exactly how dumb was this guy? Apparently  _really_ fucking dumb. Maybe blind too, seeing as he only paid attention to Changkyun when he was in the school doing stuff he's most likely known for.

"Wonho I'm not a  _super nerd_ either. That's not even a thing."

Wonho raised his eyebrow. "Yeaaaah  _suuuuure_ , and I'm not a football player."

"Okay stop with the weird ass analogies--wait no actually that was pretty smart--but that's not the point."

"Pft, well it's true. I'm a jock and you're a nerd."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not a damn nerd!"

"It's okay Changkyun! I'm not here to judge y'know."

Changkyun was now incredibly pissed. "I don't even know why you're still here in the first fucking place!"

"Well, you haven't kicked me out yet pretty boy. It's almost like you like me being in here." Wonho replied smugly, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I want you out because you keep insulting me and saying I'm a nerd," Changkyun replied and Wonho was now irritated.

_Back at this again?_

"You ARE a nerd!"

"No, I'm not! I'm a fucking cheerleader!"

It was really silent for a hot second. Wonho's eyes were widened to the max and Changkyun's cheeks were really  _really_  red. It's not like it was a secret, he thought  _everyone_ in the school knew he was a cheerleader. Him and Minhyuk.

That's what he meant when he said Wonho didn't really get around that much.

Wonho just busted out laughing and Changkyun looked at him confused.

"Y-y-you're bluffing! You're not really a-a-a cheerleader!" He snorted and Changkyun was most definitely more pissed than he already was.

"I'm not fucking bluffing! Look over there."

Wonho looked over to where Changkyun pointed and his mouth dropped. It was a shelf with cases trophies and gold medals. All had Changkyun's name on it and they were awards from different kinds of competitions for cheerleading. The battle of the Cheerleaders was every year, and Wonho only knew that because the girls would always talk about it.

They'd always mention someone who would help them win gold every year.

Someone who had a unique set of skills on the team that stood out from all the others on the team. Someone who could only put a smile on Irene's face and who she'd brag about because he managed to help them make it to the finals every year.

That, someone, was Lim Changkyun himself.

"No. Fucking. Way." Wonho managed to say, blinking several times. He even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or having some weird ass nightmare.

Nope, it wasn't a dream.

This was fucking real as shit.

Changkyun  ** _is_** a cheerleader.

"H-how?! Since when do they let boys into the cheerleader team?!" Wonho exclaimed and Changkyun sighed.

"Since second semester freshmen year. Me and Minhyuk-"

"LEE IS IN ON IT TOO?!"

"Uh yeah, he's our star flipper and main dancer-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Alright so, this night was just getting weird and weirder and  _weirder_ for Wonho. So it started with getting bullshitted from that dumb ass dare, which he was glad he didn't have to do. But then, he managed to bump into Changkyun, who he thought was this super nerd who did nothing but read books and watched silly musicals but turns out to be this high achieving, top-notch cheerleader.

A cheerleader! A boy cheerleader! Wonho didn't even know those even existed.

This just, apparently wasn't his night tonight now was it? Nope. This is the night you accept a dumb ass dare, get finessed directions, and bump into the smartest nerd in school who turns out to be the school's top cheerleader.

Honestly.

Wonho was just going through a lot, poor guy.

Not only is there one boy cheerleader, but two! Apparently, Lee Minhyuk, the naggy bitch from his astronomy, calculus, and government class is a cheerleader too! Their star flipper and dancer at that!

Wonho must've been sick, mental, or just going insane period, because this was bullshit.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Bullshit. I refuse to believe that you're a cheerleader."

"Wonho." Changkyun started, going in his drawers to pull something out. He pulled out at least four-five-no six certificates that had his name on them. They were awards.

_Top Cheerleader!_

_Top Majorette!_

_Top Flag thrower!_

_Top Dancer!_

_#1 Cheerleader!_

All of them, went to  _Lim Changkyun._

Wonho couldn't even stop his mouth from dropping now. It could go to the floor if it wanted to. He didn't wanna believe, he couldn't believe it. But it was true, it was so fucking true, and he wanted to slap himself for some reason.

"Irene is the captain of the cheerleading team, who also knows where  _all_ the cheerleaders stay in."

Wonho blinked disbelievingly. "Y-you're bluffing-"

"I'm deadass serious."

So, Irene did this on purpose. That's why she had that fucking smile on her face, because she was giving him direction to the wrong room. She knew he had to go fuck Jooe, but she gave him directions to a  _guy's_ dorm room to fuck him over.

Because she, as well as everyone else in the school knew, Wonho would never fuck a dude. Well played Irene, well played.

"Can't believe this shit." He said to himself and Changkyun pressed his lips together. "I can't believe the school's super nerd is a fucking cheerleader!"

"Goddammit Wonho, I'm not a fucking super nerd! That's not a thing-"

"Bullshit!" Wonho roared, and Changkyun kinda jumped a little at how high his voice became. Was he seriously pissed at the fact that Changkyun was a cheerleader or the fact that Irene  _really_ did fuck him over?

Probably both.

"Look, I'm sorry Irene fucked you over but it's your fault for listening to her-"

"I didn't know alright! Just like I didn't know that the school's super nerd was a fucking twinkie!"

Changkyun was now pissed. "For the love of Jesus Christ, for the last time, I'm not a fucking super nerd-"

"But you're a fucking twink!" Wonho exclaimed, rising up from Changkyun's bed, hovering over him.

"I'm not a fucking twink either! Just because I'm gay and I'm on the cheerleading team doesn't mean shit! I'm a normal fucking student like your dumbass!" He argued.

Oh god, was Wonho fumed.

It was like his meter went from fucking zero straight to a thousand. Boy, he was pissed, and sick of fucking surprises. He was sick of all this bullshit tonight he wanted to fucking scream right in Changkyun's face.

"You are a fucking twink, I bet you love sitting on the benches watching the boys play and beg for their cocks like a little slut, huh?"

Changkyun's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened. "Are you implying that I'm a whore?"

"Not implying Kyunie, I'm saying you're a fucking whore." Wonho sneered. "Bet you wished one of us would stick our dicks up your ass. Bet you'd get on your knees and beg for my cock, I bet you have and I bet you would right fucking now."

"I'm not a whore, and I'm certainly not a fucking twink! Don't start coming for me because you just learned that boy cheerleaders exist and you got your dumb ass handed to you!" Wonho tried to speak but Changkyun cut him right off. "You're just a hot ass, drop dead gorgeous but also dumbass retarded jock who doesn't know his fucking place. I don't even know why you're still in my fucking dorm!"

Damn, he got him right there.

It was silent.

Then Wonho just smirked, which made Changkyun's face become a face of worry and confusion.

"Hot ass, drop dead gorgeous jock?" he repeated and Changkyun's cheeks flushed.

He could feel his blush meter reach up to the fucking max. He tried to say a few words to take that back but ended up mindlessly mouthing them instead.

"Y-y-you forgot the d-d-dumbass retard part."

Wonho's smirk only got bigger. "Technically, you indirectly called me good looking."

"I certainly didn't!"

"Oh yes, you did." Wonho smugly replied, getting closer and closer to Changkyun to the point where their noses almost touched. "Maybe  _you_ wanna be one of those girls who get on their knees, begging for my cock in their ass."

Wonho damn near laughed at the look of astonishment in Changkyun's face. His face completely flushed, completely  _red._

"Maybe I want you to leave." he snapped, but barely while backing away, crimson playing on his features.

"Maybe you want me to stay," Wonho smirked, he liked this game a  _lot_. Changkyun however-

"WONHO, GET THE  _FUCK_ OUT!" he exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him in advance. In fact, he continued hitting him with the pillow, but Wonho just laughed, jumping on the bed in attempt to run away from the angry little man.

He then got a little irritated when he reached the arch of Changkyun's door, grabbing both his wrists and stopping him entirely. Changkyun snatched his wrists away and threw the pillows back on the bed.

"I think you've exceeded your limit, fuck off." He snapped and Wonho became annoyed. Yeah, he was pissed at the fact that he was just beaten up by a  _boy_ cheerleader. Which in his eyes is a fucking twink.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Damn, you act like I wanted to fuck you anyways, which I don't. No offense Kyunie but no one gets a good layout of a cold prude." He stated and Changkyun's jaw dropped.

 _"Excuse me?"_ He shot, and his voice rose to this stern tone that nearly scared the death out of Wonho. He must've gotten that from Minhyuk.

Then his cocky glare returned. "What, you're surprised? Gay or not, your personality makes you extremely unfuckable. Sehun has told me the stories about some guy nagging him the whole time, some  _bottom_ trying to dominate him and he had to put them in their place. Pretty sure it was you too."

Before he could even argue back, Changkyun's eyes became as big as fucking saucers because he knew that was all too true. Actually, that's always happened to Changkyun while he's had sex. He was never able to find a proper partner  _at_ all.

Either they were too soft, too  _rough_ , too rash, or just had that analogy in their heads where it's like:  _"I'm the dominate, you're the submissive. Let's fuck."_

He never found anyone who could take the sex seriously or just have a good time period. Which is why he was always naggy during sex. Which is why he avoided having sex period. He didn't mean to though, the boys in the school just didn't know how to handle him.

But he didn't need Wonho to know that of course. "I-I-I'm not-"

"You are." Wonho shot right back at him, a serious glare too because he knew he was right.

Changkyun's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not! Just because you've never seen me in action doesn't me I'm some stuck-up prude who can't get around. You think 24/7 sex is okay? It's not. You didn't come to high school to have sex. You're not gonna graduate this year just because you made all the girls cum until they couldn't anymore."

Wonho's eyes widened as his eyebrows slowly rose.

He tried to speak up, but Changkyun cut him right off. "You, just like all these other guys in this school have this crazy vision in your head that you can get anybody you want just by having sex with them. Being a  _whore_ is gonna get you nowhere but in the streets. Dead as shit. I may be a prude, but at least I know where I'm going in life and I'm not going around the school having all the free sex like a fucking hippie! Jooe, even if you were to reach her, probably wouldn't wanna have sex with you, and I don't blame her."

Changkyun stood on his tip-toes so he could reach Wonho's face. His nose almost touched his and he gave him this glare. It was like an Irene glare, so sexy but also intimidating it could pierce right through your own soul.

"Besides, the girls you fuck around with probably think you're unfuckable. Thinking that you can dominate all of them when you can't. Quit acting like you have room to judge." He sneered, getting off his tip-toes.

Boy was Changkyun mad. The nerve of Wonho just to somehow randomly wander into his room, complain about getting finessed, point out musicals then shake it off and insult Changkyun for watching them.

Even calling him a, what was it again? Oh, who cares! Most definitely _not_ Changkyun right now. It was funny at first, but now it was irritating.

He wanted Wonho to get the fuck out of his dorm.

Wonho was just lost for words because he didn't even know what to say in response to that....combat. It was fierce. It was hot. It was  _turning him on?_

No girl, or guy- _besides Kihyun and sometimes Jackson--_ has ever yelled at Wonho or scolded him before. Whenever Jackson and Kihyun ever did, it never turned him on. That would be weird.

So why is it that when Changkyun scolded him and told him that he was a fucking sex-machine, it made Wonho wanna pin the boy up against the wall and ferociously make out with him with no mercy?

It made him feel  _weird._

It made him blush,  _hard_.

He  _attempted_ to glare at Changkyun. "I-I'm sure it could've happened-"

"It couldn't. Get over it." Changkyun's glare darkened. Why was this turning on Wonho so much? Why the fuck was he hard right now, Changkyun just insulted him and he couldn't help but fucking blush like an idiot.

He shook his head, clearing his throat. "It could have! A-and she was probably going to love just like every other girl in this school! Even if I did a guy-"

Changkyun just busted out laughing and Wonho's blush meter went really fucking high. He could feel himself blushing.

"Oh please Wonho, you've never fucked a guy in your life! Even if you did, you look like the kind of guy who would go too rough and rip someone's anus." Changkyun snickered as his laughter got even louder.

Wonho just kept blushing and got more and more pissed.

He was not only pissed at the fact that Changkyun was disrespecting his name, but also at the fact that he kept insulting him and just continued to get  _hard._ He was pissed because he wanted to know why he was so turned on. Shit, he was just insulting Changkyun, but it was like the little boy had him wrapped around his finger.

This was weird, it was making him feel  _weird._

"Wha-well....you know what Changkyun, fuck you and the high pedestal you sit on!" He snapped, and Changkyun's laughter went to a complete stop. He had Irene's icy glare on his face once more.

"Don't get upset because you got the truth, and your  _dumbass,_  handed to you." Changkyun snapped back, stepping forward to confront him, his face burning at Wonho's close proximity.

"And you don't like it when someone returns the favor, huh Kyunie? So I'll say it again," Wonho sneered, getting so close to Changkyun's face their noses were touching. " _Fuck you._ "

Changkyun gritted his teeth. "What a sly choice of words-"

"Fuck musicals. Fuck your gay ass cheerleading-"

"Wonho you got five seconds-"

"Bullshit, those ended a while ago. So without further ado you fucking twink,  _FUCK YOU!_ "

"THEN DO IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

They glared at each other with fiery tension, their chests heaving from screaming. Wonho was the first to register Changkyun's words, his glare softening a little bit. He caressed Changkyun's cheeks and the smaller boy allowed him to. Then blushed lightly because he realized what he was doing.

"Won-"

But before Changkyun could say  _anything_ at all, Wonho brought his lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun's never allowed any man in this school to ever lay hands on him, nor has he opened up for a relationship.

If any guy ever did help the boy open up, they were pretty lucky because Changkyun was stubborn as  _shit_.

I mean really.

It was like getting a cat into a bath. You'd get all claws and bite. He's never even let a man come anywhere near him. He learned his lesson from freshmen year when he tried fucking around, being a  _whore._  But then it all changed and he felt at ease with his redemption.

But never, oh sweet Jesus... _never_ did Lim Changkyun ever think the day would come when Wonho would come stepping in his room. And he most  _certainly_ didn't think he'd be kissing him right now as we speak.

All he did was call him out for how much of a whore he was, next thing he knew, Wonho caressed his cheeks, lifted his chin and kissed him so soft it made the boy melt.

His lips were so  _perfect_.

Any other guys he has kissed before, their lips were alright. Some were stern and some were fucking rough and unkissable. But Wonho, it was like he was on a cloud. Kissing Wonho had given him so many butterflies in his stomach, there was no question. He melted into the kiss, even if it was a small peck on the lips, it was still  _amazing._

Wonho pulled away, looking longingly into Changkyun's eyes. Changkyun just blushed, looking at him confusingly but blushing like crazy. Just like Wonho.

He just grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for another. Wonho was surprised at first, but didn't make any move to end the kiss. He just deepened in, his hands combing through Changkyun's hair as he pulled him in deeper, and Changkyun almost felt guilty as he pressed his lips to Wonho's hungrily, falling into the kiss.

Wonho parted from Changkyun then, his legs hitting the mattress as they fell onto it. He started at Changkyun with a bewildered daze, his dark pools glimmering brightly as they battled between confusion and excitement. He had never kissed  _anyone_ like that. He liked it, it was hot.

Changkyun's breath shook as he exhaled and he hovered over the bewildered Wonho. His eyes were glowing with a mix of lust and resistance within him as he licked his top lip slowly, then bit his bottom one long after.

"N-no take backs....right?" Wonho's voice smaller than Changkyun expected. He tensed as Wonho pushed his hair behind his ear, releasing a shiver at the gentleness of his touch.

Changkyun silently berated himself for leaning into his touch, and even Wonho himself seemed bewildered by the way he could soothe him. Changkyun pushed his hands away as the confused football captain sat up a little bit more. He tried looking away because he wasn't sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

_This could be a trick, Lim! A really sick, twisted, amazing trick._

But the way he took Changkyun's breath away was too real, and he found himself unable to think why this was a bad idea. Wonho  _was_ supposed to get a cheerleader in bed, and Changkyun  _was_ , in fact, a cheerleader. But was Wonho wasn't even into guys! Or was he? He didn't even know anymore because he was just confusing as it was.

"So," Changkyun finally spoke up, slowly. "The bet was to get a cheerleader in bed, correct?"

Wonho nodded. "I know, it's weird. I'm supposed to be  _straight_ and all but I just feel like we have this weird vibe going on like, you yelling at me and putting me down in the way you did really fucking turned me on. That's rare because no girl, not even Irene, has made me so horny that I wanna just pin them up against a wall and fuck them senseless."

Changkyun looked astonished and his cheeks turned pink. Oh boy, just the thought of Wonho letting out his inner animal and fucking Changkyun senseless, boy would that-

"E-e-er um, your point is?" He stuttered.

"My point is, I've never felt this way before. And I've most definitely never felt this way before towards a guy. You just got this aura, your sass and attitude it's just....fucking hot."

Dammit, Changkyun couldn't stop himself from blushing, and smirking too. "But you just called me a prude for being like that."

"I was mad Kyunie. I say a lot of things I don't mean when I'm mad."

"You also called me a gay ass super nerd-"

"Goddammit Kyun, just let me fuck you."

Changkyun's eyes widened and he giggled lightly at that demand. He could see now that Wonho wasn't joking around, and that demanding voice of his made him seem hot himself. Changkyun bit his lip, and Wonho raised an eyebrow.

Then the sandy brunette sighed. "Alright. No take backs, but you're supposed to have  _proof_ that you had sex. Pretty sure Kihyun's expecting you to bring back a pair of panties."

"I've already got that covered," Wonho replied as he dug in the pockets of his hoodie. He pulled out a pair of blue,  _skimpy_ panties as Changkyun hissed in disgust.

" _Eww_ , what the fuck Wonho. You just have spare pairs of panties cruising in your pocket?" He hissed and Wonho grinned.

"First rule of fuckboy camp Kyun,  _always_ take your prize." Wonho preached and Changkyun pretended to gag.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood to fuck you anymore." He replied lowly and Wonho chuckled lightly.

"Relax Kyunie. Besides these panties are most recent. Like just yesterday I was eating this girl out in my Spanish class and-"

"You mean Wendy? That makes sense, she wouldn't stop whining. That's pretty gross though, I mean in the middle of class?" Changkyun scoffed, but he didn't mean it in any way. In fact, the thought of Wonho eating him out in class--he shook his head, enough of those thoughts. It's not like they were going to continue this.

This wasn't a hook-up. It was a dare, a one-time thing.

This was a  _get-in-get-off-get-out_.

Changkyun sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Wonho couldn't help but stare. He just kept staring, because the sight was beautiful. He looked  _beautiful._  His stomach was so fit, so cute, his belly button, his chest, just everything about him was gorgeous. His belly button was so nuzzled, it was almost adorable. Wonho had never stared at someone and thought they were perfect before.

Well, until tonight. He hadn't seen a lot since tonight. Everything tonight was a surprise.

He's having sex with a  _guy_ and Wonho never imagined that this day would ever come. But here it is. He was openly ready to have sex with Changkyun, and he had no problem with it at all.

Changkyun noticed that he was staring and chuckled nervously, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing like crazy. "S-stop staring at me like that."

Wonho snickered. "Sorry I can't help it. You look,  _beautiful._ "

Changkyun just looked down, then back up at Wonho with a warm and lustful smirk, tilting his head to the side giving Wonho this look, this lustful and seductive look. "You flatter me, Wonho."

Wonho smirked back, his eyes raking over Changkyun's body. He was much more toned than Wonho expected, with years of dancing paying off in every way he could imagine, and he made a mental note of just how voluptuous Changkyun really was.

Wonho's hands trailed over the curves of Changkyun's waist to his hips. He swallowed hard as Changkyun unzipped his sweater for him, removing it off of his as he lowered himself to meet his lips. Wonho let out a shaking breath as Changkyun's plump lips joined his, and outright moaned as he kissed him, his fingers running though Wonho's midnight locks slowly and dragging across his scalp in a graze, making Wonho melt.

Changkyun's skin was like velvet, and his lips were sweeter than mangoes and the more he sucked on them, the more delicious they seemed. His arms wrapped around Changkyun's waist as he pulled him closer, dragging his tongue over Changkyun's lips to lessen the distance between them.

Wonho will admit, he's never kissed someone and felt so heated by their touch.

Kissing Changkyun was like just fighting him verbally and physically. The boy was a quick learner, making calculated and extremely effective moves against Wonho. He'd egg him on when he dragged his teeth across Wonho's desperate lips, and powerful in as he clearly dominated him in their tongue-tied stupor, but he still kept Wonho guessing and planned on doing just that. Wonho was just shocked at the fact that he felt like no one could or would ever dominate him.

But here he was, moaning senselessly as Changkyun played with his lips, as well as his tongue.

He gasped as Changkyun began to grind his hips against Wonho. He laughed as he watched Wonho bite back a moan while Changkyun swirled his hips over him. Wonho growled and Changkyun stifled a laugh.

"Did you really just-"

"No." He rasped, struggling to keep Changkyun's gaze as he darkened a deep cherry.

Changkyun chuckled. "You did."

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Y-y-yeah well, your lucky because I've never really  _growled_ before."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it.....it was fucking hot." Changkyun replied, and Wonho's ears shot up, then heated as he saw the look Changkyun was giving him.

He swallowed hard. "R-really?"

Changkyun nodded, licking his lips playfully and Wonho's excitement grew at the very image. A playful Kyunie was very new to him, and he was sure that it would be the very death of him if Changkyun kept looking at him like that. The boy just proceeded to roll his hips over Wonho's growing bulge like he rolled his tongue over the fork in Wonho's lips, making Wonho growl once again.

"Damn Kyunie, if you wanted me to growl again you couldn't just asked." Wonho grunted between his moans.

Changkyun snickered. "It wouldn't be as fun to hear you growl again like it is now. I love to  _make_ you growl  _Wonnie.~_ "

Wonho smirked, only because he liked the sound of his name just rolling off of Changkyun's tongue. It was most definitely music to his ears.

"Well, it's no fun when the power bottom overpowers the power top," Wonho whispered and it made Changkyun shudder a small moan as Wonho pushed him forward with more force.

He rolled over to top Changkyun and as surprised as he was, he welcomed Wonho's advances as he descended upon him, grazing over Changkyun's flesh as he pinned him down by his wrists.

"I don't usually let my partners take control. I'm always in charge because some doms never know what the fuck their doing." Changkyun replied lowly, biting his bottom lip at the sight of Wonho.

He couldn't deny the way he ogled his body as Wonho smirked.

"Well don't worry baby boy," Wonho replied, his voice deep, husky, and sexy all together which was a turn on for Changkyun. "I'll show you what you've been missing."

No one has ever taken control before, and when they did take control Changkyun almost couldn't help but submit. But y'know, this whole night was full of surprises.

Changkyun chewed at his lip as he waited, his brows turning upward in concentration. Wonho let himself slip in, admitting that Changkyun was both cute and sexy without even trying and he thought that maybe he should've been Wonho's first choice after all. Of course, none of this would've ever happened if Irene hadn't given him the  _wrong_ directions.

So he kinda wanted to thank her? But he was never gonna do that, she was too proud already.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow and a devious glint in his eye as he sat up, carefully removing Wonho's black t-shirt. With his chest bare to him, Changkyun seemed  _almost_  shy, but shook it off.

Wonho didn't help at all when he cocked his head to the side, a cheeky grin on his lips. "You like what you see baby boy?"

Changkyun glared at him, a deep ruby dusting his nose marking the silent truth. He was most definitely more attracted to Wonho more than before. Saying he  _looked_ good was an understatement and telling him he was  _alright_ was just downright lying to him. Changkyun would be lying to himself, and then would curse himself for doing so if he ever called Wonho  _alright looking._  He was hot, leaned, and toned.

Changkyun's touch was feathery and Wonho trembled at the delicacy of his hands that roamed over his body. At some point, Wonho unbuckled his belt, and Changkyun aided in removing the belt from its loops. Wonho slightly removed his pants and Changkyun saw his v-line, which was  _deep_. Changkyun just smirked, whipped the belt which shook Wonho a bit but it only made him harder than he already was as Changkyun slightly pushed him down.

Wonho got on his elbows as Changkyun lowered himself to slid off his boxers. His mouth became dry as he watched Wonho ponder were to start.

"You got a big dick." He spat, "How big is it?"

Wonho grinned. "Depends, can you take it?"

Changkyun looked up and down at Wonho's well-defined cock, then looked back at him. "I can take anything. You look 8 inches-"

"Close, but no. It's 10 inches."

Changkyun's eyes widened so wide, so fucking wide. "What in the name of--d-did you fucking say ten?"

Wonho nodded. "You can take it can't you?"

"Of course I can," Changkyun replied, then swallowed hard. "It's been a long time since I've sucked someone's dick but yours is probably the biggest I've ever taken in."

Wonho just couldn't stop the smirk from growing on his face. "Really now?"

Changkyun just shot up a glare at him and Wonho chuckled light, already knowing the answer but he just wanted to hear it again. He wanted to here the power bottom,  _Lim Changkyun_ , who always has it under control, to say once again that Wonho had a big cock.

Then he gripped the base and loved the sound of the other hissing in pleasure. Changkyun looked up at Wonho and was displeased to see his eyes shut.

"Hey," he spoke. The captain opened his eyes and Changkyun smiled again. "Don't look away."

With that said Changkyun immediately leaned in and pressed his tongue against Wonho's slit. His brows knit in response and he sucked in a deep breath. Changkyun's name was immediately on his tongue and Changkyun's tongue swirled around the head. The salty precum dribbled on his tongue and he sucked it off Wonho's skin to get every last drop. Then his mouth took in more of his thick length and Wonho moaned at the sight of his swollen cock disappearing into Changkyun's mouth. It was amazing how Changkyun could smirk and suck dick at the same time. Wonho was struggling to hate it, and instead wound up loving it and loving how Changkyun seemed to enjoy swallowing Wonho's length.

This new feeling, it felt so  _different,_ so  _exciting_. Wonho had never felt so overpowered by any girl before, nor did they make him growl or hiss or even moan out their name as much as Changkyun did. It was like this boy knew  _exactly_ what he was doing. He knew exactly how to turn Wonho on, and he only had him just this once.

Wonho would never wanna get his dick sucked by any other guy, any other  _bottom_ except Changkyun. And he was willing to accept that, because Changkyun was the only guy-no-the only  _person_ he knew could make Wonho feel good just by glaring at him. Give him chills up his spine and orders he would never deny, and sucking the life out of him as he took in his dick in such a hot manner that it bewildered the boy.

Changkyun almost reached his base. He was barely an inch away when it hit the back of his throat and he couldn't go any further. Wonho's cock sat heavy on his tongue and he so desperately wanted to push through that last inch and swallow. He didn't because he knew he would choke, but he's never  _wanted_ to take someone whole before. Instead, his pulled his head back and pushed forward again.

"Fuck,  _Kyun_ ," Wonho growled. Changkyun just his tongue to lick the underbelly of Wonho's dick. " _Shit_ , goddammit."

Changkyun stopped as he got to the head again and looked up. Pale fingers dug into his hair, and he loved the way Wonho looked so undone by his mouth. He smiled again.

"Look at me," Changkyun whispered. Wonho leaned back and obliged, and Changkyun rewarded him by licking a stripe up from his base to his head and taking him in his mouth once more. He absolutely cried with pleasure and nudged his hips against Changkyun's mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck  _fuck, Changkyun_ ," he gasped as the boy pulled away.

"Not too bad for a  _submissive super nerd twink,_ eh Wonho?" Changkyun replied, enjoying the astonished look on Wonho's face.

" _Are you kidding?!_ Changkyun, that was fucking hot!" Wonho exclaimed, well blabbered and Changkyun blushed lightly. "No one has ever given me head--well they have b-b-but I've never liked it like that! Some girls complain and say I'm too thick or whatever, but  _you_ took that shit like a  _boss_!" 

Changkyun chuckled, "Well...I am what I am." 

Wonho just gasped dramaticaly, laying back in the bed. "I felt so, overpowered."

"Well, I've never had sex with someone who's just as empowered as me. Usually, the people I use to be with are too pussy to even let me pull their dick out, or they're not dominant enough." He snapped.

"Well, Kyun I was wrong. You're not absolutely submissive but you're not absolutely dominating either." Wonho announced and Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "You, my friend, are what they call a power bottom."

Changkyun cocked his head to the side. "What's a power bottom?"

"It's like....y'knooow both a dominate person and submissive person in bed. Like how you just gave me orders and sucked my dick like it was a sucker. That was a very dominant move right there."

Changkyun blushed lightly. Wonho took that to go on. "I've said this a million times and I'll say it again, no one has ever dominated me,  _ever_. You should feel special."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he felt himself blush as Wonho's words. They were so _nice_ , and so meaningful. Just earlier he was yelling at Wonho at how he was an unattractive rock-head asshole who just wanted sex. Now he was whipped. So touched by Wonho's kind words, and all he did was suck his dick.

He just looked down, trying to hide his blushing face. He moved one of his fingers to see how Wonhowas looking at him. He was looking at him with this  _loving_ glance, it was almost like he was in love with the boy. But that would be insane. Right? Yes! It would.

Before Changkyun could respond back, Wonho had pushed him back, pinning him down. 

He looked up with a confused look, but was quickly pacified when he found Wonho tugging off his shorts. It's a good thing Chankyun didn't sleep with underwear too. He had a stupidly aroused look on his face as he watched Wonho push up his legs. Lips pressed against his knee, and he was so hard his cock was flat against his stomach. Wonho kissed down his leg and sucked on his inner thigh. Changkyun groaned and his hand found its way through Wonho's thick black hair. Then Wonho pulled away and smirked.

"You're gonna love this," he purred and pushed Changkyun's legs apart more. Changkyun shivered and arched his back again. Wonho then quickly fixed his position and tugged his hips up.

"What…what are you…" Changkyun was distracted as Wonho pushed his legs up more and cupped his ass. Changkyun was bright red on his back with his knees almost to his chest and his ass in perfect view for Wonho.

"W-wait, wha-"

Before he could get the words out he suddenly felt warm wet heat pressed against his hole. He tensed up at the newfound pleasure and his hands shot down to grip the sheets. Wonho did it again and Changkyun stuttered out a moan. His body felt hot. Hotter than it did before when he was sucking off Wonho. Hotter than when they were close and grinding against each other. 

Changkyun gasped for air as Wonho continued against his hole. His mouth and tongue were obviously skilled and his fingers gripped Changkyun's ass like a vice. It felt so hot and wet and fucking amazing that Changkyun would be an idiot  _not_  to grind against his face. He found himself crying out and whimpering as Wonho sucked and licked and pressed his tongue into his heat. Wonho re-spread his cheeks and Changkyun loved how he handled him. His body fought the need to arch and curl from the pleasure so he could push his hips up in to the heat of Wonho's mouth instead.

"Fuck… _Wonho_ ," he moaned--no, he  _whined_. The other pulled back and Changkyun had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at how absolutely fucked Wonho looked. His hair disheveled, his mouth dripping with drool, and his eyes lidded and hungry.

"We need lube," Wonho announced. Changkyun was impatient for more pleasure the moment Wonho pulled away. He groaned and fucked his hips up in to nothing to hopefully coax him back down.

"I-it's...in the drawer on my nightstand right here." Changkyun replied, pointing up to the nightstand. Wonho nodded, reaching over, going in Changkyun's nightstand and hurriedly pulled out the lube. Wonho's breath hitched and he wasted no time squeezing a dollop of lubricant on to his fingers.

"Wonho," Changkyun sighed when Wonho met right back with him.

"God, you look fucking amazing," Wonho groaned.

"More… _please_ ," he begged.

"Fucking hell," he breathed and pulled Changkyun's fingers away.

He settled leaning over Changkyun and kissed him as his fingers pressed against his hole. Changkyun moaned loudly in to Wonho's mouth and tried to shove his hips against his fingers.

"Changkyun…Changkyun, calm down," Wonho cooed. He pressed in one finger and Changkyun's eyes shot wide open.

"A-ah…fuck," he stammered. It was an odd feeling. Wonho's fingers, much like his cock, were  _thick_.

"Have you fingered yourself before?" Wonho asked. Changkyun nodded.

"A few times…with some lotion," he answered. Wonho smirked.

"How do you do it?" He murmured.

"I…I-I start with just rubbing until I need it…I need it inside," he breathed. Wonho slowly pushed his finger in and drew it back out. Rocking in and out of Changkyun's tight ass.

"Yeah? How many can you take?" Wonho continued and leaned down to kiss his jaw.

"D-depends on how turned on I am," Changkyun answered. His hips rocked with Wonho's agonizing pace and he whimpered as he felt Wonho's breath against his neck.

"How turned on are you now?" Wonho whispered before kissing his throat. Changkyun whined and gasped for breath.

"Shit…just fuck me now," he begged. Wonho tsked and shook his head before pushing in a second finger.

"Patience, babe," he hummed. Changkyun growled with  _im_ patience and threw his head back.

"Mmm…please," he begged. Wonho slowly kissed back up to his mouth and sucked on Changkyun's lip.

"Be good for me and be patient," he whispered hotly against his lips.

Changkyun moaned and Wonho finally added a third finger. He was slightly surprised by how easily Changkyun opened up for him, but based on how turned on he was Wonho guessed it was easier to loosen up. His fingers pressed and gouged at Changkyun's plush burning walls in search for that one spot. That one spot that would cause Changkyun to absolutely  _lose it_. It was easier to find it in himself, but it wasn't long before Changkyun dropped his jaw and squeaked with absolute pleasure.

"There! There! There! There!  _T_ _here!_ Fuck, right there!" He sobbed.

Wonho smiled and pulled out his fingers. Changkyun whined with dissatisfaction and returned his legs around Wonho's's waist. Wonho, on the other hand, was spreading cool lube over his length and struggled to keep Changkyun from pushing him forward again. When he finally had himself prepared he gripped Changkyun's wriggling hips and lined himself up. The head of his cock pressed against Changkyun and his instantly started to babble for more.

"You want this?" Wonho asked in a low voice. Changkyun nodded and tried to push him forwards again. Wonho lifted his hips and pushed in the head. "How badly do you want it?" He whispered.

"Fuck…s-so bad…Wonho!" He cried. Wonho smirked and then bit his lip as he pushed in more.

"God you look so good," Wonho sighed and rocked his hips closer. Changkyun moaned and arched his back.

"You're so th-thick," Changkyun stuttered. Wonho grinned and pulled Changkyun's body flushed against his. The boy cried out at the sudden depth and clawed at his forearms. Wonho hissed and leaned over him. He had Changkyun pinned to the bed, but his hips were still at the angle as Wonho thrusted into him. Changkyun whimpered and dug his nails into Wonho's strong shoulders.

Wonho continued and rutted his hips faster. Changkyun's moans bubbled more and more as Wonho brushed against that spot again. Wonho hissed and attacked Changkyun's neck and collarbone. He sucked a dark spot on his skin and lapped at it proudly. Changkyun let out a loud cry of pleasure and he whined with each gasp for breath. Absolute pleasure took over his body and he whimpered and blubbered about it as Wonho continued to hit that spot over and over again. 

He didn't have a chance for coherent words and instead could only manage parts of words and curses. Wonho's hips were relentless, and his mouth was enthusiastically marking any and every inch of Changkyun's neck his could reach. He shifted his hand under Changkyun's waist and used his free hand to jerk him off too. Changkyun sobbed with the pleasure and dragged his nails deep over Wonho's back. He must've pierced the skin as he bounced up and down because Wonho growled in response.

Wonho gritted his teeth and kissed Changkyun on the mouth. His back arched higher and higher into Wonho's touch until he finally grew quiet and let out a choked moan with his release. Hot cum dripped over Wonho's hand and spurted all over Changkyun's stomach. Wonho pulled back to see the wreak of a human being that was once Changkyun, and came to the sight of him heaving and covered in cum under him. He shuddered and quickly pulled out as he started cumming to spare Changkyun the mess in his asshole. 

Changkyun was still catching his breath when he realized Wonho was staring down at him. His arms were limp by his side and the cum was already cooling off. It was sticky and gross, but he let it be for the sake of Wonho's eyes roaming his body. 

"H-holy shit. I just fucked a dude." Wonho replied breathlessly. Then he smirked. "And I liked it."

Changkyun rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah, sure thing Katy Perry."

Wonho watched as Changkyun cleaned himself a bit and put his shorts back on, then crawled back in the bed getting under the covers.

"You going to sleep?" Wonho asked as he stood to put himself back in his boxers.

Changkyun nodded. "Hell yeah. I haven't had a good fuck... _well....ever!_ I'm beat."

Wonho looked over at him with wide eyes, then smiled warmly. "Wow, was I really that good?"

"Bitch, if I said I haven't had a good fuck in ages, I mean it." Changkyun replied and Wonho chuckled at that.

"You thought I was kidding when I said I was a great fucker?"

"I thought you were just shitting me, but you're fucking  _amazing._  Both gentle and rough, it took my breath away. You're not too bad of a kisser either Wonnie.~" Changkyun giggled as he winked at Wonho, which shot him in the heart because it was so cute.

Hearing his name in a play on his tongue like that was just,  _music to his ears._

He smirked. "So....guess this makes me JD and you Veronica."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked over at Wonho. It was silent, then Changkyun giggled again.

"I knew you were a musical asshole." He snapped and Wonho gave him a cute little bunny smile that made Changkyun giggle even more. He didn't even notice Wonho crawl in his bed as he was just giggling away.

He raised an eyebrow at him and the man smirked.

"I'm supposed to sleep with my cheerleader too. It was apart of the deal." Wonho sneered and Changkyun bit his lip as Wonho scooted up more and more in his bed. Soon he was already under the covers, already too comfortable to leave.

Changkyun sighed. "You're lucky my door's closed and locked."

"Wait is it really? Because that's how I got in." Wonho replied, scooting closer until his head laid on Changkyun's bare chest. Changkyun just mindlessly ran his fingers through Wonho's dirty thick black locks.

"No I mean my bedroom door. Our main door the lock doesn't work."

Wonho looked confused. "Wait, who broke it?" As he asked that, he could see Changkyun biting his lip, already hesitating to answer.

"Let's just say Minhyuk was getting a little  _too_ freaky with this guy. They were so pressed, with Minhyuk pinned up against the door while they were making out. The guy was so ready for sex that he accidentally broke our lock trying to lock it."

Wonho laughed. "Damn, was he thirsty or what? You know who he was?"

Changyun just struggled. "Dunno, Minhyuk's always bringing new guys because he sleeps around. Never really been satisfied."

"Ahh, poor Angelica is just looking for her Alexander Hamilton," Wonho replied and Changkyun giggled. He looked up at the giggly boy, confusingly. "What?"

"Wonnie, your super nerd side is showing." He giggled and Wonho looked dazed.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Maybe it's because he was still pressed from fucking Changkyun.

Yeah.

Maybe that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ykno,,,wonho's always sucking dick so like now its changkyun's turn  
> yall our boy took in 10 inches-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on chapter 4 already and this thing is already at 400 hits :v thats like faster than what c&b and mine achieved COMBINED. 
> 
> this will be the last chapter for a small while tho so i can focus on finishing up c&b because cb is slowly coming to an end so this as well as mine will be on a small hiatus <3 enjoy!

The morning was cool and breezy when he woke, but Wonho was warmer than he had been in years. He rubbed at his eyes as he woke, stirring a bit under the weight on his chest. He froze, looking down at the boy laying against his side, his arm tucked beneath him and the other draped over Wonho's stomach. The small blonde breathed lightly, barely making a sound.

Wonho slid out of the bed, redressing himself quickly.

"Won?" Changkyun yawned, stretching slightly. Wonho looked over at the boy as he was fully dressed and smiled. Sleepy Changkyun, the shirtless adorable Changkyun who's hair was crazier than ever was something Wonho could get used to seeing.

Adorable Changkyun was something he could get used to seeing a lot.

"I gotta go back to my dorm and prove that I actually had sex remember?" Wonho replied.

"Oh." Changkyun said, it sounded a little bit sad. Of course, Wonho felt a little bit disappointed too because he liked being warm in Changkyun's bed with him wrapped in his arms. But, that'd be weird right? He already had sex with him, no need to make it any weirder.

Wonho nodded, walking towards the door.

"Hey," Changkyun called out and Wonho turned to him and hummed in response. The boy looked like he was hesitating to say what he was going to say, but then sighed and gave Wonho a weak smile.

"The sex was great. If you're ever up to doing it again, you know where I stay."

Wonho's eyes widened at that, and a smile slowly grew across his face. He was thrilled to hear that because there was no doubt that he'd consider having sex again. Having that feeling, that weird sensational feeling that he had from yesterday. It made him feel sixteen again. But, he had to keep his reputation, as much as his cool. He didn't need anyone knowing he was having countless sex with a cheerleader, let alone a  _guy_ cheerleader.

_Besides, having sex a second time is no fun, right Wonho?_

He just cleared his throat and nodded. "I-I-I'll think about it."

Changkyun just chuckled lightly. "Calm down, I was kidding. I know you wanna keep your name since you are straight or whatever. This can just stay between us."

That made disappointment strike across Wonho's face. Yeah, he couldn't do it anymore because he was  _straight_ and only fucked  _girls_. He wasn't gay for Changkyun, nah, nope, that's weird.

"What does a straight guy say after sucking another guy's dick and then having sex with him?" He asked and Changkyun gave him this annoying but amused glare.

"No homo?" He replied, then hissed afterward.

Wonho nodded. "Well yeah, that. No homo."

Changkyun just tiredly saluted Wonho out, turning himself in his covers to go back to sleep. Wonho sighed, slowly closing the door behind him.

**-**

  
"HOLY SHIT YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?!" Jackson exclaimed as the boys all stared at the blue panties in all. Wonho just grinned as they were all staring at his prize.

"I told you, I'm  _Wonho_. I can fuck anyone and make them feel good." He praised and they were all just continuously staring at it.

"So how was she? Was she begging for it?" Jooheon replied, Hoseok nodded his head wanting to know the same thing.

Wonho just grinned as his memories drew back to when Changkyun shouted out his name when Wonho rammed into him. Hearing his hoarse voice yell so demanding but also begging for Wonho to hit him again and again, guess it was hot. Well,  _guessing_ it was hot was just an understatement, it  _was_ hot.

"Hell yeah she was. Keep telling me to hit it in her sweet spot the whole time." He replied and they all oohed.

"Was she a great kisser?" Doyoung asked, smirking.

Wonho started blushing and got all excited again.  _Hell yeah, he was a great kisser!_

"Fuck yeah! Her lips tasted like mangoes." He replied and the boys just snickered. They kept asking him questions and Wonho would just excitedly tell them how great it was because that's all he could talk about.

That's how great it was.

Kihyun however, he wasn't really convinced. Nope, not one bit. He knew about Jooe since he had tutored her before and she always went around saying that she would never fuck someone until she was married. That and well, she said she believed that men took over control in the bed and never give women the chance to take control. And knowing Wonho, he would  _always_ take over.

He just watched as Wonho waved the blue panties around and the boys were just snickering about. He held up his hand to stop them from giggling annoyingly about how Wonho successfully completed the dare,  then sighed as they all got quiet.

"Alright, so you completed the dare," Kihyun replied, giving Wonho a deadpanned stare because he didn't believe it, not one bit. "Congratulations."

Wonho nodded. "Yep. Guess your dare was too easy Kihyun."

Kihyun just snickered humorlessly, because he knew damn-well Wonho didn't do it. He knew he didn't, but he had to fuck someone. He just didn't know who he did, but he wanted to know exactly who. After a few hours, the boys all had left and it was just the two of them, alone, finally.

After Wonho waved to Doyoung when he was the last to leave, Kihyun grabbed Wonho by the shoulder and pushed him up against a wall. And Wonho was just, fucking confused.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Kihyun, what the fuck man this is gay-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Wonho. I know about Jooe more than anyone else since I use to tutor her bratty ass. There's no way you fucked her." He spat. Wonho was nearly scared, but he kept his cool because he didn't need Kihyun finding it out.

So he just grinned. "What makes you think I didn't fuck her? You weren't there to hear her screams."

"Wonho-" Kihyun replied, letting Wonho go and running his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. "If there's one thing I've learned about you while being your roommate, it's two things. One, after you have sex, you  _always_ complain about something that happens."

Wonho's eyes widened. Mainly, because he was right. No matter who Wonho was having sex with, they'd fuck up in some way and he'd complain about it, which is why he never went back to them to have sex again. But Changkyun didn't mess up a single time, not once, everything with him moved so swiftly it was almost perfect.

And the way he dominated Changkyun at times was both hot and perfect.

He just swallowed really hard as Kihyun continued. "And second, those are the same panties you got from Wendy last week. I'm not dumb."

Dammit. Goddammit, curse Wonho for always bragging about who he's had sex with  _all_ the time to Kihyun. And goddammit to Kihyun for having a strong memory and actually remembering.

He just cleared his throat. "Ki- I can explain-"

Kihyun held up his hand, not wanting an excuse. "Don't. Just tell me who it was."

"Kihyun no, you won't understand-"

"Well I'm not gonna judge you either, just tell me who it was."

"Kihyun please-"

"Was it a guy?" Kihyun asked, then raised an eyebrow at Wonho's perplexed expression. He was surprised because, well, Wonho was lost for words after he asked. Then he grinned. "No way. No  _fucking_ way-"

Wonho blushed embarrassingly. "Kihyun-"

"Holy  _shit._  No  _fucking_ way!" Kihyun exclaimed, his grin getting wider as he snickered excitedly. "Wonho you fucked a guy!"

"I didn't! Dammit Kihyun what the fuck that's gay-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Wonho. I've known you for years, you can't fucking lie for shit." Kihyun shot and Wonho froze. Dammit, just great.

He didn't want anyone to know he had sex with a guy, let alone  _Kihyun._ It was already weird for Wonho the first time he and Kihyun decided to be roommates because Kihyun would have a new guy over  _every_  night. And they'd do some.... _very suggestive_ things. Kihyun would be irritated when Wonho brought girls over though, so it's not like he was the victim. But he would always joke around saying there would be a day where Wonho would slip up and fuck a guy.

And well, he didn't know how it happened, but it happened. It made him laugh so hard, his insides hurt.

Wonho just followed him around the house as Kihyun laughed loudly, holding his stomach. They stopped at some point when Kihyun went in the fridge to get a water bottle and Wonho sat at the counter, groaning. Groaning at the fact that he couldn't even keep this a secret for a good hour without Kihyun finding out.

Goddammit.

It was silent as Wonho held his face in his hands, and Kihyun just watched him, completely amused.

As soon as he finished drinking his water, "So, was it good?"

Wonho gave him this deadpanned stare and Kihyun almost laughed again. He smirked and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer from the flustered black haired boy before him.

He just sighed, then groaned loudly. "Oh my  _god,_ Kihyun it was amazing! It was like, really really  _really_ fucking good. He knew exactly what he was doing and that's just what made it better! He was so demanding and it was hot as it was cute, it was so fucking  _sexy_  man."

Kihyun just continued to snicker. "Did he suck your dick?"

Wonho's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. Yeah he sucked his dick,  _he sucked it real good._ He fucking sucked the life out of it, and it made Wonho melt so much, just the thought of feeling Changkyun's lips all over him again just made him feel weird inside.

Seeing his reaction, Kihyun already knew his answer. So he asked another question, "Did  _you_ suck his dick?"

Wonho hissed, "No. That's  _gay_ -"

"Well did you eat his ass?"

The boy wasn't sure how to respond, he just slammed his fists on the counter. "It was GOOD alright! That's all you're gonna hear from me!"

Kihyun just laughed really loudly, his gummy smile appearing as Wonho just got even more flustered at his ridiculous questions. He just sighed, roughly putting his hood on and putting his head down. Kihyun leaned over the counter, patting Wonho's head lightly.

"Well, it must've been good if you went through with it. You pledged an oath saying you would never fuck a guy, but here you are, fucking a guy and getting all flustered." Kihyun replied, only to receive Wonho's muffled groans.

Wonho just lifted his head up, making this sad puppy face while sobbing. "K-K-Kihyun that's just the thing. I-I-It was so good, I wouldn't even be bothered doing it with him a second time."

Kihyun's eyes widened. "Ooh, really now? But you hate having sex a second time-"

"I KNOW!" Wonho exclaimed as he roughly placed his head back in his arms.

"Well I'd love to know who the lucky guy is who's got my Wonho so whipped." Kihyun snickered. Wonho lifted his head up, now looking irritated, then put his head back down and Kihyun grumbled.

"C'mon man, I wanna know. If it makes you feel any better, you didn't really complete the dare because I told you to fuck a cheerleader." Kihyun shot and Wonho's head snapped up.

"I did complete the dare man." He argued back as Kihyun's eyes widened.

"No way, you got your hands on Minhyuk didn't you?" He replied and Wonho shook his head.

"No! I didn't even know Minhyuk was a cheerleader--I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW BOY CHEERLEADERS WERE A THING!" Wonho exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. I mean, he wasn't wrong, he was in denial with Changkyun said he was and had to pull out all his awards to prove it.

Kihyun raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? They've been here since freshman year, second semester-"

"Well I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION!"

"Obviously not."

Wonho just groaned. "Whatever! I could've sworn we have never had boy cheerleaders."

"Uh, yeah we had. There's only two though and you flirted with at one of them from afar during one of the games that year remember? I think it was Changkyun." Kihyun replied and Wonho's eyes widened at the name.

He shook his head. "Uh no it wasn't! I was waving at that one cute looking cheerleader. You know the one with the short pretty dark brown hair? Her hair was like a cute little frizzy bob and she had black hair-"

"That was a guy Wonho-"

"THAT WAS A GUY?!"

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Yes. That same  _girl_ who you whistled and winked at during halftime, that was a guy, and it was Changkyun."

Wonho just looked, surprised. Words couldn't express how pissed he was, how upset he was, how just fucking  _surprised_ he was. Wow, just wow, guess he really didn't get around the school that much. He just couldn't say any words, he just groaned really fucking loud, everyone in the building could hear him, and he plopped his head back in his arms.

Man, he's had enough of surprises. He was  _fucking_ sick of them.

Kihyun just sipped his water bottle, still waiting for the answer to his previous answer. "Sooo....you fucked Changkyun?"

Wonho shot his head up, but he put it back down and nodded. "Yeah...how'd you know?"

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, lucky guess." His eyes trailed over to Wonho who looked entirely done for, and just fucking flustered. "How'd you get him in bed anyway? I heard he hasn't been opening up to anyone since freshmen year."

Wonho groaned, once again, lifting his head up. "I don't know, but he said that too. He just opened up to me and said I wasn't too rough, or too soft unlike his other dudes."

Kihyun nodded. "Ah I see, he sounds like a power bottom."

Wonho hummed in response. Then Kihyun crossed his arms on the counter and smirked.

"Looks like your his favorite."

Wonho just glared at him, then jumped out his seat, sulking and walking off somewhere. Before Kihyun could ask where he was going, he looked over at Wonho's belt loops and saw that they were empty.

"Aye Wonho." He called out.

"What?" He replied rudely from his bedroom.

Kihyun just rolled his eyes, proceeding to drink his water. "Didn't you leave out of here with a belt?"

It didn't take Wonho too long to feel his pants for his belt, only to realize that it was missing.

Then he exclaimed. "GODDAMMIT."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit or miss  
> i guess wonho is gay, hUH

Y'know. Wonho isn't the type to get flustered.

He's usually the type to make all the girls flustered by them just looking at him. It was one of the many things about him that he likes to consider a talent. Never did the boy, however, think that he was ever gonna get flustered, just by having a one night stand with someone.

 _Never._  That was usually the effect on the other person,  _not Wonho_.

Wonho was damn-near in class, shuffling his hands in his seat, looking up straight at the board, panicking. His emotions were going through all kinds of hell since the night he had sex with Changkyun. His entire world afterward. Before that night, he never really paid attention to anything around him, of course, because he didn't really give a fuck.

Now? Oh boy, was Wonho's eyes _wide open_.

He saw a lot of things he never paid attention to--e _verything_.

He noticed there was a lot of fucking clubs. A lot of girls were on the basketball team, and some dudes had joined the tennis team. Student Council was actually the party planning committee as well as a debate club, and the swimming club was actually popular. Yes, people in this school swam.

There was an art class, an animation class, and a lot of weird friend groups too.

There was just a lot going on, and Wonho paid attention to  _all_ of it. All he could do was just stare into space, he felt completely out of it. But everything in the school that he never paid attention to wasn't the _only_ thing on his mind.

The other thing on his mind, was in fact, Changkyun. He felt like his own stomach getting butterflies just thinking about him. How sweet and soft his lips were, how great he felt, just how great he was. It wasn't just how he felt, but also how the boy looked. He was so gorgeous, during practice he would sway his hips from side to side and it would put Wonho in a trance.

The way Changkyun looked, it just _amazed_ Wonho. He never noticed how perfect he was. He was both adorable, sassy, and alluring without even tying. He was  _sexy_ , dare Wonho say it out loud. He was fucking smart as shit, flexible as shit, and his voice was amazing. He was just  _perfect_.

And Wonho couldn't stop thinking about him. It bothered him, a lot.

He just wanted to shake his head and think straight for once. But he couldn't think  _straight_ because he was too busy thinking about Changkyun. How the boy's lips moved swiftly along with Wonho's. How he was able to bite Wonho's lips and put him in a tongue twister, then make him growl shamelessly.

No! Stop! Fucking think about football, fuck that. Think about tits and ass and _girls._ Yeah.

Not Changkyun.

Stop thinking about Changkyun!

"What do you think about Changkyun?"

Wonho just roared as he rose up quickly and slammed his hands on the desk. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Shit, I'm not even thinking about him!"

He took several breaths, then looked over at the confused Jooheon, as well as all the other students who walked in or were sitting down. Even the teacher looked at Wonho with concern.

They all proceed to what they were doing or what they were talking about and Wonho just blushed nervously, sinking down in his seat.

Jooheon just proceeded to look over at him. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

The sexually frustrated male ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "Ugh, I don't know I'm just tense. You were asking me about Changkyun and I don't know I just panicked."

Jooheon raised his eyebrows. "Okay, Wonho no that's not what I was asking. I was asking what do you think I should cook. I'm joining the cooking club today but I have to give them something so they can let me in."

Wonho looked confused. "Wait a minute, there's a cooking club?"

"Yeah. It's actually been here and it's quite famous now seeing as they got first place again this year at the Battle of the Chefs."

"That's nice," Wonho replied. Then he paused for a second as the topic finally registered in his mind and looked over at Jooheon with the same look of confusion, "Why are _you_ joining it?"

Jooheon nervously scratched the back of his head. "O-oh I don't know. It seemed nice so I wanted to check it out. Also, it's good on my school record y'know?"

"Jooheon, you hate cooking," Wonho replied, seemingly not convinced.

"What are you talking about? I fucking love to cook." He argued, crossing his arms and grinning.

Wonho still didn't seem convinced. "Jooheon, last time you tried making something you gave up and made me clean the shit up and buy McDonald's."

"Well, then it must've been something really complicated-"

"It was fucking ramen."

Jooheon just rolled his eyes, poking out his lips. "Nah, I'm pretty damn sure it was like a steak or something."

Wonho just sighed and looked out the window. Soon Kihyun walked over to the two of them, holding a box in his hands. Jooheon and Wonho looked at the box and then back at him and shook their heads.

Kihyun cocked his head to the side, putting his hand on his hip. "What?"

"Your gambling with Hyungwon again, aren't you?" Wonho replied. It didn't even sound like a question because he already knew the answer.

Kihyun just scoffed. "Psh, no I'm not. We were just playing Uno again and-"

"And you lost?" Jooheon replied, also giving him an unconvinced glare just like Wonho. Kihyun couldn't even fight with them, so he sighed.

"Yes," He replied lowly. "But only because I lowkey think he's cheating because I always kick his ass."

"Well, there must be some way he learned all your tricks. I know Hyungwon is pretty smart but not as skilled as you when it comes to gambling." Wonho replied and Kihyun just sighed, sitting down in his seat which was across from Wonho.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. Everyone's having an off day." Jooheon said and Kihyun hummed in response.

Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, we must be if your ass is trying to join the cooking club."

Jooheon frowned at him as Kihyun looked up in confusion.

"Wait, you're trying to join the cooking club?" He asked and Jooheon grumbled in response.

"Yes, I am. It's good for my school record and shit you know." He answered. Kihyun just gave him this look this look, a look that just knew this sounded like a load of horse shit.

"Okay no, that's bullshit. You hate cooking." He shot and Wonho hummed in response.

Jooheon just glared at him. "It's not true dammit, I love to cook. I'm fucking Chef Boyardee."

Kihyun rolled his eyes, resting his head on his fist. "Jooheon, you can't even cook."

"I _can_ fucking cook! Like I made those little baby hot dogs for you guys when we had the cookout for the school remember?" The redhead argued.

"Jooheon, those were wieners and you _attempted_ to make them but got irritated and flipped the fucking table so I made them instead." Kihyun snapped back and Jooheon grumbled, crossing his arms and plopping in his seat behind Kihyun.

"Whatever, you guys are no help at all. I tried asking Wonho but he just fucking flipped and started yelling about Changkyun." Jooheon snapped and Wonho's eyes widened. He snapped his head over Jooheon, glaring at him.

Kihyun just looked at him, grinning. "You're still hooked on from that night?"

Wonho snapped his head over at him, glaring at him now. "No! Kihyun shut up."

Jooheon looked at the two confusingly. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Wonho fucked Changkyun-"

"Kihyun!" Wonho snapped, his face red as a cherry once again as Kihyun gave him a smug look. Jooheon's widened, his mouth moving up and down since he was unable to process any words.

He just looked at Kihyun, who nodded, then back at Wonho who groaned, but they were muffled since his head was down once again.

"No fucking way, no  _fucking_ way." Was all he managed to get out. Kihyun hummed in response.

"That's what I said, but apparently it was _sooooo_ amazing-"

"Fuck you, you pulled a gay move and made me say it."

"Fuck _you_ , you still said it."

"Piss off Kihyun."

Jooheon just sat between the tension, then held his hands up to stop it. He looked over at Wonho with a stern look, and it made the midnight-haired boy swallow hard.

"So that night, when we all thought you had sex with Jooe you actually had sex with Changkyun?" Jooheon asked, his voice low so no one else in the class could hear him but Kihyun and Wonho.

Wonho just blushed nervously and looked away. "Y-yes."

Jooheon made an O shape with his lips and looked at him disbelievingly. Then he snickered to himself and started punching Kihyun in the arm. Wonho looked over at him, glaring hard because he wanted to know what the fuck was so funny.

"What? Why are you laughing?!" He exclaimed and Jooheon wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just hilarious because this is coming from the same guy that made a straight up  _oath_ to never fuck a guy in his life." He replied within his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it happened. Just don't go around telling anyone else okay?" He replied, giving them both stern looks, most definitely Kihyun. They both nodded.

Jooheon sat down in the seat in front of Wonho, putting his elbows on Wonho's desk and cupping his own cheeks.

"Soooooo....."

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

Jooheon smiled brightly. "How was it?"

Before Wonho could dramatically answer again, Kihyun cut him off, imitating Wonho. "It  _was amazing!"_

Wonho glared at the boy as Jooheon oohed at the comment. "Was it really?"

Kihyun nodded. "He kept getting flustered about it, saying the boy really  _knocked_ him off of his feet."

"Geez, he got you that bad?"

Kihyun hummed in response as Wonho pressed his lips together.

"Well, it's not like you _didn't_ complete Kihyun's dare. I mean technically you  _did_ have sex with a cheerleader." Jooheon pointed out and the boys nodded. It was silent for a second then a wave of realization hit him. "Wait a minute, who's panties were those then?"

"They were Wendy's. Wonho kept them in his pocket and forget to take them out." Kihyun replied and Jooheon hissed at that.

"Okay, I get it, your the international playboy and all but keeping someone's panties-"

"That's enough Jooheon!" Wonho snapped and Jooheon just held up his hands in defeat.

The boys all sat there in silence until the whole class got really loud when these few people came in. It was just Irene, and some other cheerleaders, of course. Everyone _always_ got really loud for Irene whenever she walked in anywhere.

She was like the fucking Beyonce at their school, her dad was the principal so that was another reason. Guess you could say she was really popular. But she was also  _stone_ cold to the core. No one has ever seen a soft spot in her in  _years._  After she and Wonho ended, she completely changed.

She went from being really jittery, loud, and boring, to hot and just amazing at everything. It was like whatever she said, it happened, and no one would complain at all they just went through with it.

All the girls wanted to be her. All the guys wanted to  _fuck_ her.

But she closed off any kind of sex invite since Wonho, and any guy that was with her for a night was pretty lucky.

_"Irene you're so hot!"_

_"Hi Irene, you wanna work together?"_

_"Irene! Can I sit with you at lunch?"_

_"Aye Irene, lemme get ya' number!"_

She created this whole wave of attention herself. After Wonho she snapped and it was just like she changed,  _completely._ She had her whole group of people she associated with, and they were most likely the cheerleaders.

Yep, the cheerleaders. The girls, and the boys.

Of course, Wonho wasn't paying attention to her at all when she came in. He was only looking over at one person in particular.

His bangs were parted, exposing his pretty little face. He was wearing a black shoulder top crop tee that exposed a bit of his cute little tummy and some cute ass denim jeans that were ripped, folded at the bottom, kinda baggy but they fit him just perfectly. And he had a black belt on which made Wonho's eyes widen even more.

_Because that was his belt._

But it didn't matter because it looked good on him. It looked good on Changkyun's tiny waist. It was just a  _W_ right there, and the whole belt just fit his entire outfit.  _Damn_ , that belt looked good on him. 

 _Hell yeah it did_ -

Wonho just shook his head, trying to look anywhere else  _but_ at Changkyun. But he failed because his eyes would fall right back on the boy. Man, was he always so hot? Was he always this attractive son of a bitch that Wonho just couldn't stop glancing at? Why was he just,  _hella_ attractive today?

Kihyun waved his hands in Wonho's face, but the boy didn't even move. His eyes were glued on Changkyun and the way he just, interacted with people. Just his presence put Wonho in a trance.

Jooheon and Kihyun snickers took him out of that trance as he swatted them away.

"Stop giggling! You sound like a bunch of gay ass little girls." He snapped. Kihyun and Jooheon exchanged a look, then raised their eyebrows at Wonho.

"You're the one to talk." They both replied and Wonho rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you don't see me over here fucking squealing like the hottest fucking celebrity just walked in." Wonho scoffed.

"Didn't he though?" Kihyun joked which made him and Jooheon laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up assholes."

Jooheon patted his back. "It's okay Wonho. We all get flustered and shit you know, when we're in love-"

"I'm not in love! I just fucked this guy like a few days ago."

"Yeah, which was the _best_ sex ever." Kihyun sneered.

"Because it FUCKING WAS!" Wonho exclaimed, getting frustrated all over again. He didn't even notice Changkyun walk over slowly to the front of his row.

He looked over at Kihyun and Jooheon, waving at them. Then he gave Wonho the most devious and deadliest smirk, it almost killed the poor man.

 _"Hiii Wonho.~"_  He slowly replied, his voice melting Wonho's insides all over again.

Wonho just choked out a small _'hey'_ then proceeded to look out the window. Kihyun and Jooheon just watched in amusement because well, they've never seen Wonho get flustered like this. And it was funny as hell.

Kihyun was the first one to speak up. "Nice outfit Kyun."

"Oh! Thanks, Irene got it for me when we went to the mall the other day. She said I looked good in this along with the jeans I'm wearing and I can see she wasn't lying."

Jooheon and Kihyun whistled as the boy continued spinning around to look at his backside.

"Well, you look nice!" Jooheon replied and Changkyun waved his hand at that.

"Thanks! Also, you're sitting in my seat."

Jooheon quickly rose up, sitting back in his seat behind Kihyun. Kihyun was just confused, Wonho's eyes just widened as the whole action went down.  _When the hell did Changkyun sit in front of him in any class?_

Before he could even ask, Kihyun went ahead said, "You moved your seat."

"Yup!" Changkyun chirruped, trying to make eye contact with Wonho who just continued looking out the window. "Wasn't having any fun back there because y'know, it's so quiet. Plus you guys are always loud so I wanna see what you guys talk about and stuff."

Wonho could feel Changkyun's hand on his arm, slightly rubbing it to get his attention, but he didn't wanna say anything. He just continued sulking, hoping the butterflies in his stomach would fade. As well as his boner.

"Oh! Well, we don't talk about that much up here. Just Jooheon joining a lot of shitty ass clubs this week for some damn reason." Kihyun replied.

Jooheon frowned immediately. "Hey! It's for my school record! Cooking club will help me get rid of some anger more than football ever could."

"Oh, you're joining the cooking club? My best friend Minhyuk is the leader of that club!" Changkyun replied.

Jooheon's eyes widened and Kihyun rose an eyebrow.

"Ya' don't say?" The chestnut haired boy replied and Changkyun hummed in response.

"Yeah! He makes all the good meals and stuff, but Youngjae is in charge of all the sweets."

Kihyun just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So uptown slut's got a thing to do rather than just sleeping around-"

"Kihyun!" Jooheon snapped, hitting Kihyun's arm lightly.

"What? I know my shit unlike you and Mr. _I Hate Everything_ over there." Kihyun replied rudely. Jooheon, as well as Wonho, fearfully looked over at Changkyun.

Jooheon kinda expected him to snap, because Kihyun just insulted his best friend. Meanwhile, Wonho  _knew_ he was gonna snap. He's gonna have that sassy ass side show up, the same side that he saw in the bedroom. The same side that makes Wonho's head spin gets get hard all over. He knew he was gonna snap. Any minute now.

"Oh, well it's nice that you know your shit," Changkyun replied coolly, stacking his books on his desk.

Jooheon just sighed in relief, Wonho's mouth just fucking dropped.

What the fuck? This is  _not_ the same Changkyun.

Maybe it was a clone or something. The super nerd clone that sits in the back of the class and does his work. Maybe it was that Changkyun and not the same wild Changkyun that turned him on. Or maybe it  _was_ a really weird dream-

"But, then again, this is coming from the same person that was known for getting a whole week suspension for walking around in a sleeping gown meant for elder ladies threatening to stick his 10-inch chainsaw up some freshmen's asses."

 _There_ it was.

Kihyun's eyes widened, Jooheon tried to hide his laughter, Wonho was just....well you should know by now.

Kihyun just squinted his eyes. "How the fuck did you-"

"Kihyun, I'm in student council. Don't ask a dumbass question. Also, you don't really clean up your messes after you do stupid shit like that. Kinda gets hogged in your student records y'know? Like when the teachers caught you fucking a sophomore in the janitor's closet when you were _supposed_ to be tutoring them." Changkyun sneered, sitting up in his seat all perfectly like he didn't just lower a student's self-esteem.

 _Damn_ , was all Wonho could mouth out.

"You stupid son of a-" Before Kihyun could say anything in response, the bell rung, and the class had started.

"Shush Ki. Class is starting." Changkyun hushed him, then turned to the teacher.

**-**

All of Wonho's classes were fucking  _weird_. He really must've not been paying attention to anything. I mean yeah, his Government class surprised him with a quiz, and his other classes were just pretty basic.

But he didn't even know his gym class had Yoga in it.

He just proceeded to stretch on the other side of the gym with all the guys. Since y'know, Yoga's for girls. Or well, not  _today_. Good thing Changkyun didn't bend down or anything, he was just sitting down and stretching which was good for Wonho's sanity.

He had enough sexual tension for one damn day.

Changkyun was now, by  _coincidence_ , in front of Wonho in all of his classes. He'd either try to sneer Wonho and make eye contact with him, play with his hair, scratch the back of his neck, or just fucking do all kinds of cute shit he knew Wonho couldn't deny or fight back.

Wonho tried so hard to resist the entire day. Just resist the desire to want to grab Changkyun, drag him into some Janitor's closet and-

"Wonho your gonna fucking break your leg if you keep that up!" He heard someone holler. It was Minhyuk, looking at him with his sharp glare.

He was lifting his leg from behind him, just to try out some new exercises. That and because Changkyun switched his planner with Wonho, so now he was stuck doing all of his weird ass cardio exercises. That also meant that they had to switch partners. So Changkyun had Hoseok, while Wonho just had Minhyuk.

Why does everyone keep fucking him over nowadays?

"Stand up tall! C'mon now, you're a football player, not an asswipe." Minhyuk snapped, for about the fourth time.

"Sorry! But I never fucking expected my planner to be switched with a fucking cheerleader's!" Wonho shot back. Minhyuk just glared at him, then went behind him. Wonho was confused as to what he was trying to do, but didn't even get a chance to ask when Minhyuk kneed him from behind.

"Hey!" Wonho exclaimed as he snapped his head up at the boy.

"Your stance was bad. You look like a broke ass male stripper." Minhyuk snapped.

Wonho just rolled his eyes. "Well  _princess_ like I fucking said, I'm a football player."

"Ugh, whatever let's just run two laps and call it a day." He sighed in defeat, already starting to run without Wonho. The boy just mindlessly followed him no later.

"So," Minhyuk replied, trying to keep his pace. "What's going on?"

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Wonho, what's going on with you and Changkyun?"

"Wh-what! The fuck are you on Minhyuk, nothing is going on with me and Changkyun. What makes you think something's going on?"

Minhyuk sighed. "I just, I don't know. These past few days he's been acting fucking  _weird_. Like he's starting to put more effort into what he's wearing, getting all fresh and shit. Not to mention he switched some of his schedules around."

"What you mean?"

"I mean, he's just slightly changing. Like he's coming out of his room more and participating in the clubs more rather than just leaving early to go up in his room to do homework. I don't know I'm just worried about him, that's all."

Wonho just snickered humorlessly. "You sound like his fucking mother, stop it. The boy's just trying to live."

"I'm not trying to be his mother! I'm just kinda worried y'know? Maybe he's dying or having some kinda mid-life crisis right now but he won't tell me-"

"Minhyuk we're 18, we're too young for mid-life crises." Wonho chuckled.

"Yeah so! He might just be sad and going through something without telling me." Minhyuk scoffed.

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you're being a fucking nag again and making a big deal out of shit."

Minhyuk stopped in his tracks, pulling Wonho from the back of his shirt. He then forcefully spun the boy around to get him to face him. The blonde boy just glared at Wonho, his eyes darkened as his eyebrows furrowed and his upper lip twitched.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on with Changkyun, but frankly, _you_ must have something to do with it."

Wonho just shot a glare right back at the boy. "So?"

Minhyuk just pulled Wonho down by the collar of his shirt. "So, that means stay the fuck away from Changkyun. You're nothing but a dumbass hardheaded jock that doesn't know his fucking place. If you lay, even a small finger on him, in  _any_  way," He got closer to Wonho's ear, "I will make your life a living  _hell_."

The boy let him go, his eyes not leaving Wonho as he lifted himself up. He didn't even get a chance to respond back because Changkyun ran over to them both.

"Hey guys!" He chimed and Minhyuk's entire expression and mood changed.

"Hey Kyunie! How was your weight-lifting? I imagine it was kinda rough-"

"You kidding?! It was fucking amazing! I'm gonna start doing them more often." Changkyun replied happily. Minhyuk, as disappointed and saddened as he was, coughed out a laugh.

"T-that's nice Kyunie but you don't have a spotter-"

Changkyun just walked over to Wonho, wrapping his arm around his waist.

He looked over at Minhyuk happily and smiled a bright bunny smile. "Now I do!"

Wonho just looked over at him and smiled slightly as the small sandy-haired boy looked up at him and smiled warmly.

It was making Wonho's heart do backflips. Minhyuk just gritted his teeth and tried to smile. But it ended up looking really fake and half-assed. Changkyun wasn't paying attention though, because he was too busy looking at Wonho.

"Well, I-I'm just paralyzed with happiness!" Minhyuk chirruped, then slowly walked off.

Changkyun and Wonho just slowly parted away from each other as he walked away. They walked outside to the stadium to walk that track instead of the one inside. They started running a little bit and Changkyun was talking about some shit Hoseok said to him earlier, something about Hyungwon's addiction to animal jam while they were fucking.

But Wonho was kinda dazed off a little bit. Kinda because this whole day was just... _interesting_ , but he never got a plain explanation out of Changkyun at all. So he stopped in his tracks as Changkyun lightly jogged.

"-He said Hyungwon likes doggie style but I-"

"Changkyun, what the fuck is up?" Wonho replied, finally having the courage to talk to the boy.

"What do you mean?" Changkyun replied innocently, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Wonho. 

Wonho sighed, "This whole..y'know...you changing your seat and your classes and planners. You're scaring Minhyuk...and uh, me too."

Changkyun let out a small  _oh_ , looking down and biting his lip. "Well I mean, I don't know. I hope it doesn't bother you though, I just wanted to open up my world a little bit."

"That meaning...?"

He snapped his head up, glaring at Wonho. "That meaning I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Oh...well I thought-"

"Wonho I'm kidding." He replied, walking towards Wonho, and Wonho looked right back at him and saw how soft his expression became suddenly, blushing lightly. 

"Look, the whole thing, you know that thing between us that happened it kinda, I don't know, messed with me. I mean because...wow your dick is pretty fucking huge and I couldn't stop thinking about you-"

"I hope there's a non-gay _but_ to all of this," Wonho replied, cutting Changkyun off. Then he grinned, "But thank you I know I have a big dick."

Changkyun just raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "Look...my point is, it made me see how closed out I was, to literally _everything_. Like I didn't know there was a track team, or that Jackson was into baking.....or that Hoseok and Hyungwon are  _kinda_ fuckbuddies or whatever, or that Jooheon is totally into Minhyuk-"

"Wait what?" 

"Nevermind that. I just, I guess having sex with you made me see who much of a prude I am." Changkyun finally got out, looking down a little bit.

Wonho couldn't help but feel bad. I mean, he _did_ kinda call Changkyun a prude who's always quiet in class and never does anything but sit in his room and do his homework. He basically said that he was just a ghost in this school who never gets out, so maybe he took that to heart.

"Changkyun, what I said to you that day...I didn't mean it. The whole calling you a prude thing, I was just-"

Changkyun put his finger against Wonho's lips, shushing him and stopping him from going any further, then chuckled lightly right after.

"Okay, if it's one thing I learned about you that night it's that you're a bad liar." He giggled and Wonho blushed lightly.

"L-look! I'm just trying to make you feel better because y'know, I'd hate to make you feel bad and you just change completely because of what I said."

A smile was just slowly forming on Changkyun's face after he heard that. It baffled him how Wonho softened up to him, seeing a softer side of the boy. It was nice, and kinda relaxing for him.

He stood on his tip-toes, lightly kissing Wonho on the cheek and ignoring the blush that just popped up on Wonho's face, "I'm fine alright, besides I've heard worse. What I'm saying is, I'd like for us to get closer, as friends."

"W-wait, really?" Wonho mumbled.

"Yeah. You're not as, annoying and stupid as I thought you were."

Wonho smiled, he was almost flattered at the comment if only Changkyun didn't insult him right after. He just snickered along with Changkyun and sighed. He felt so at ease for some reason, like a new person. He's never actually talked to someone who made him seem so, calmed and relaxed.

Changkyun was pretty chill, but that didn't mean Wonho's butterflies didn't come from time to time just by talking to him.

"Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Minhyuk. Catch you later Wonnie!" Changkyun replied, then ran off.

Leaving Wonho, smiling like an idiot, unable to stop his blushing face and millions of butterflies flying in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jooheon, you're gonna fucking blow up the building. Please stop." Kihyun snapped.

Jooheon just shrugged off his words and proceeded to put his brownies in the oven. Since he was so convinced on making something, he practically begged Kihyun to help him out.  _Literally_ , after classes were over, he was literally tagging around Kihyun damn-near begging him to help him out with his cooking club entre. So, Kihyun just painfully agreed to it, telling him that the easiest thing he could make was brownies.

But he fucking forgot it involved an  _oven_.

"Kihyun chill, you need to stop overreacting," Jooheon replied, taking off the polka dotted oven mitts.

Kihyun just gave him a deadpanned stare, crossing his arms. "I'm not overreacting. Last time you fucking touched my oven, it got smoky and the dean had to call the fire department so they could clean it out and get rid of the smell."

"Okay but the thing was probably hard to make, or had some really weird directions."

"It was fucking lasagna and it was frozen. You put the temperature on fucking high saying that it'll  _'cook faster'_."

Jooheon just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you and Wonho need to stop shitting on my cooking skills. I'm a great cook."

"I feel like your only joining that club because of someone. Just can't pinpoint who yet." Kihyun scoffed and Jooheon blew a raspberry.

"I already told you Ki, I'm doing it to improve my school record."

Kihyun just squinted his eyes. "Jooheon, sweetie no. When a man is doing something he hates, there's usually someone involved."

"That's a fucked up analogy." Jooheon shot back.

"It's not-"

"If a guy is making you feel like you're pregnant, is that gay?" Wonho exclaimed as he busted through the door.

Both boys looked at him rather confusingly. Maybe because, well,  _where the fuck did Wonho come from?_ Or maybe because he said something fucking random and both boys gave him concerning looks.

Jooheon just pointed his spatula at him. " _That's_ a fucked up analogy."

Wonho slammed the door as he ran over and plopped on the couch. Kihyun just took the time to get up from his seat and walk over to him, still concerned.

"Wonho," He started to say. "Define pregnant."

"I mean," Wonho hummed, sounding pretty dazed, "If you get all these weird butterflies in your stomach to the point where it feels like your pregnant."

Kihyun just raised an eyebrow. "Jesus christ Won-"

"Kihyun I'm pregnant with butterflies, please help."

He just looked at Wonho like he was fucking crazy because what just exited his mouth  _sounded_  fucking crazy. But he just slowly remembered that Changkyun had switched all his classes to be with Wonho, for some strange reason, so he immediately knew why he was acting like this. He just sighed as he knelt down to meet up with his face.

"Was it Changkyun again?" He asked lowly.

Wonho nodded in response. "Yeah, just earlier he told me that he took in what I said to him while we were having sex and well, he wanted to change up a bit. He said I influenced him and all."

"Ah, you must've called him a prude or something," Kihyun replied and Wonho snapped up.

"How'd you know?!"

Kihyun sighed. "Because that word is  _very_  effective-"

"Wonho used the word:  _Prude!_  It's  _very_  effective!" Jooheon exclaimed from the bathroom. Kihyun just groaned.

"Why are you in the bathroom? You're supposed to be watching the brownies!" He scolded.

"Because I got bored and I had to pee," Jooheon replied as Kihyun scoffed and got up, walking over to the oven.

Wonho followed behind him, taking a seat on one of the stools. He sniffed in the air then looked over at Kihyun as he checked the oven, who turned the heat down seeing as the brownies were halfway done.

"He's trying to cook again," Wonho replied dryly and Kihyun nodded.

"He won't let this cooking shit go, and I feel like someone's involved."

Wonho just looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, I told him when a man is doing something he hates or doesn't usually do there's most likely someone involved." Then Kihyun shrugged as he crossed his arms and put them on the counter. "I just can't pinpoint who."

While Kihyun was just trying to figure out who the someone was that Jooheon was trying to impress, what he said got Wonho thinking. Thinking about Changkyun and all these weird changes he was doing.

 _When a man is doing something he hates or doesn't usually do there's someone involved_.

Like Changkyun suddenly switching his schedules, moving his seats, and changing his classes all coincidentally. Maybe it was a way to throw Wonho off? Or maybe he actually liked Wonho and wanted to do all these things to get closer to him?

Wonho didn't like it, but he did like it at the same time.

"What if I did something  _new_ and out of the blue, would you think someone's involved?" He asked Kihyun, who just looked over at him.

"Are you kidding? Hell fucking yeah, I would instantly know something's up." He honestly replied.

Wonho just chuckled lightly at himself because that statement was incredibly and entirely true. He'd know something was up too if he knew someone as egotistical as him trying something new, like Hoseok suddenly into Halo because of Hyungwon. But it was not like he was actually gonna try anything.

Especially cooking, that's for the  _gays_.

**-**

  
"You're what?" Minhyuk replied, and nearly screamed when he heard it.

"I'm joining the cooking club," Wonho repeated.

Minhyuk nearly wanted to die right on the spot after hearing that come out the boy's mouth. And he almost couldn't believe it  _when_ he heard it come out of his mouth. All he was doing was just sitting at his desk, simply texting some guys before classes started, and here came Wonho.

"I wanna join the cooking club." He replied.

Minhyuk just gritted his teeth. "Since when have you been into cooking?"

"I don't know. My friend Jooheon's joining, so I thought, why not give it a shot?" He said, getting a bit happy as he said it, then he grinned as he placed his hand on to Minhyuk's desk, "I make a mean pasta."

Minhyuk just continuously blinked, while mouthing a few words since he was kinda lost for words. But also very shook, because never did he ever think he'd hear those words come out of the mouth of  _Wonho_. I mean, he's been hearing them from about 8 other football players who are just somewhat interested in cooking now and wanna join. But he didn't, no, he  _never_ thought Wonho would even  _consider_  the club.

What the _hell_  is going on and why are all the football players suddenly so interested in cooking nowadays?

He just shook his head, coming back into reality. "You do realize the entry into the club is to cook something, right?"

Wonho nodded. "Yeah, I told you I can make some good ass pasta. Since pasta is something that the coach allows my mom kinda taught me how to make spaghetti and shit. I've kinda upgraded from then."

Minhyuk's eyebrows rose. " _You_ can make pasta?"

"Hell yeah, it's pretty good too-"

"I'm not convinced." The curly golden blonde responded as he continued texting on his phone.

Wonho just looked really pissed, but before he could say anything, he saw Changkyun skipping over happily. A smile quickly appeared on his face when the boy approached them both.

"Guess who just got his entire workout plan fixed? This guy!" He announced and Wonho just snickered in response.

"Really? You already had a good plan going for you though."

Changkyun blew a raspberry. "Yeah sure, my cardio workouts with Minhyuk are nice and all. Strength training though, it's kinda better than fitness y'know?"

Minhyuk looked up at him confusingly, and also seemingly offended. "What are you talking about, you love the cardio workouts I thought."

"Yeah, but that's only because that's what I was used to. Now I'm doing this and it's more fun than just those same old workouts."

Were his ears deceiving him, or did Changkyun really just say that he was into doing cardio workouts just because that was what he was used to? Whatever the case was, Minhyuk wish he could've  _unheard_ what he just heard.

Then he watched as Changkyun slightly hugged Wonho and then walked over to his seat. The blonde just glared over at Wonho, who didn't even notice. In fact, he didn't even notice Minhyuk staring him and Changkyun down as he watched them during class. 

Boy, he was staring pretty  _fucking hard_.

He was legit examining so much, he wasn't paying attention in class, but neither were the two boys who were just a giggling mess in the front corner of the class. Minhyuk was surprised that no one else in class peeped at Wonho and Changkyun, in their own little corner just whispering and giggling. The way Changkyun looked up at Wonho, his expression all soft and calming as he whispered to Wonho.

Wonho whispered something in his ear, and then Changkyun blushed lightly, shoving him away as they both giggled. Then Wonho just gazed at him as Changkyun gazed right back, allowing Wonho to caress the boy's cheek and play with his hair, just  _gazing into each other's eyes_.

Minhyuk didn't like this, not one bit.

He wanted to know what exactly was going on. Why was Changkyun changing his schedules, classes, and damn-near his entire routine? Why did he get all pretty and shit for school? Like, he dolled up more often and it started to scare Minhyuk a bit with his sudden mood change. And  _why_  is he all of a sudden all buddy-buddy with Wonho?

It wasn't just Changkyun that had caught his attention the days he watched them in class, but Wonho as well. He'd watch Wonho wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist, or as they whispered to each other he'd watch as Wonho caressed Changkyun's cheek and he'd let him. Minhyuk expected Wonho to kinda sorta yell at Changkyun for doing so, but when Changkyun caressed his cheek,  _he didn't even budge!_

He didn't say it was  _gay_ , or told him it was annoying like he would do with a girl when they were flirting in the halls or in class, he'd just  _allow it_. 

Not only that, he got so used to working out with Changkyun, they'd meet up by the locker rooms soon as Wonho was done talking to the football coach and they'd laugh and run out to the stadium, leaving Minhyuk all alone and confused as ever.

It was  _all_  weird, and Minhyuk didn't understand it at all, nor did he like it.

The two of them the entire week just got really close, and Minhyuk wanted to know why.

**-**

  
"What the fuck is going on with you and Wonho?" He asked--no, he snapped. It wasn't even a question anymore seeing as he  _knew_  something was up.

Changkyun just looked up at him from his phone. "What are you talking about?"

Minhyuk slammed his own phone on the mini coffee table of their dorm room, checked to see that it wasn't cracked, then slammed it on the table again, looking over at Changkyun with this confused glare.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about! There's something going on with you and Wonho, isn't there?"

"W-what? No! There's nothing going on, we're just friends."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah well  _just_ friends don't fucking snicker and giggle and whisper in the middle of class like you two have been all fucking week!"

"But Minhyuk, you and me do that all the time-"

"No, I mean like how you and Wonho are doing it! He just caresses your cheeks, grabs you by your waist, or does something fucking weird and you just allow it!" Minhyuk exclaimed and Changkyun was even more confused.

But he wasn't dumb because he knew exactly what Minhyuk was talking about. Those times when Wonho's hands would slip and he'd just touch Changkyun somewhere. It shook him at first, but he was used to it. And in even in the halls, Wonho would get really touchy,  _in front of people_ , and Changkyun was just shocked. If Wonho saw gay action in public, he'd laugh and call the couple a bunch of losers. But he was openly flirting with Changkyun and kissing the boy's cute little cheeks.

When he thought about it, it was kinda a comforting feeling.

If we're really being honest here, Changkyun really did switch around his routine just because of Wonho. After that fateful night, he couldn't even sleep without thinking about him. He would toss and turn just laughing at himself because he felt himself getting a little hooked, and no it's not just because he hasn't had dick up his ass in 3 years and Wonho's 10-inch yardstick gave him a beautiful awaking. 

For some reason, he just felt so hooked to this man, he wanted more honestly, but he was scared of what Wonho would say. And Wonho's sudden gentleness didn't help the butterflies in his stomach at all. He just only switched around some stuff because he wanted to learn more about Wonho, and who he was. That and to get close to him on a mutual level.

They weren't even friends when they had sex, they didn't even know each other. It was always like that for Changkyun when he use to go around fucking people freshmen year, just sleeping around never really being satisfied. Now it was like, all that excitement was back, but directed towards Wonho.

He wanted to be his friend, and hopefully get to know him better.

 _Maybe someday become more_...well he highly doubted that but, who knows?

Changkyun sighed at the fact that Minhyuk was always so  _nosy_. Half of his time involved doing his needed activities, being a best friend, and sleeping around. But most of his time was spent with Changkyun while the other parts were just...there.

He always had to be the first one to know what was going on with Changkyun,  _always_. After Changkyun's whole drama freshmen year and the big old dramatic change he had, Minhyuk just paid more attention to him. As much as he loved getting attention from his best friend, it was also annoying at times.

"Look, there's nothing bad going on alright? Stop it and calm down." He replied, going back to scrolling on his phone.

Minhyuk huffed. "No, it's more than that. I hope you're not trying to pull another stunt like the one you pulled freshmen year Kyun!"

"Min, calm down alright. He's not Makoto and we're not gonna have that problem anymore alright."

"But he's  _fucking Wonho._  He went from being prideful and cocky to this weird ass boyfriend material weirdo and you're all wrapped around him. It's just like the Makoto shit all over again, except it's no sex."

Changkyun froze at that, that last sentence.

_Except it's no sex._

Well, there wasn't any sex involved, it was just them being silly ass friends. But none of this would've happened if they didn't have sex, so sex kinda  _was_ involved.

He just cleared his throat. "Just lay off Minhyuk. There's nothing you need to worry about it's all platonic."

"Changkyun, I'm not fucking dumb! What's going on, and why won't you tell me?" Minhyuk shouted, now getting really irritated and also very hurt for some reason.

Changkyun just rolled his eyes, putting his phone down. "I don't tell you shit because you get like this! All overprotective and shit like you're my fucking mother, which you're not! Why can't I just open up and hang out with a guy without you fucking freaking out? You go around sleeping with random dudes who you don't even know and I don't say shit about that. I don't say shit about you being an uptown slut."

Minhyuk tried to speak but Changkyun cut him off. "Why can't I hang out with this one guy and just enjoy his presence at least?!"

"Because it's  _WONHO_."

"So what?! He's changing-"

"Bullshit!"

"Minhyuk-"

"I JUST DON'T WANNA SEE YOU GET HURT AGAIN OKAY?!"

There was silence, then Minhyuk sunk down on the couch and started crying. Changkyun couldn't even say anything because he couldn't blame him.

"I-I-I was just trying to make up that year I left you to get hurt and....you know....when you got hurt I couldn't do anything about it. I just fucking cried that night. I was a horrible friend to you, and I wanted to make it up to you alright?" Minhyuk replied, sobbing through his response.

Changkyun couldn't help but feel bad because he knew ever since freshmen year Minhyuk's just been trying to make up his mistakes the best he could. He was just trying to be a good best friend and protect Changkyun. Most definitely after that party when all that shit happened, Changkyun remembered every bit of it like it was yesterday, as did Minhyuk. 

So when Changkyun decided to change completely for three years, he was fine with it. As long as it meant that he was safe.

But now, Changkyun was with Wonho and Minhyuk was scared of it all happening all over again.

Changkyun sighed, sitting on the couch hugging Minhyuk, "I understand you're just looking out for me Minhyuk, but being overprotective isn't helping."

Minhyuk sniffed, hugging Changkyun back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Changkyun replied, "I'm glad that you care."

"Are you kidding, Kyunie you're my best friend and I'd do anything to make sure you're happy. Honestly, I'm here for you 24/7 and you can tell me anything-"

"So I kinda sorta had sex with Wonho."

Minhyuk's eyes were as big as fucking saucers as he pulled away from Changkyun. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Changkyun bit his lip. "Yeah, but it was only once! It's not happening again I swear!"

Minhyuk just looked at him disbelievingly. "No way, no  _fucking_ way did you fuck Wonho!" He paused as he crossed his arms. Then as it got really silent, he turned back over to face Changkyun, "Really?"

"Minhyuk, you know I would never lie to you," Changkyun replied, getting a little serious.

"B-b-but, wow okay. Hah. Wonho?! Really?! I mean, he's hot I'd fuck him too. Actually, I've been trying to fuck him for  _years_  because he is hot, but he's also a fucking douche."

"He's changing though," Changkyun replied with a smile.

Minhyuk just hissed. "Yeah, and I honestly think you're influencing him to change a bit. He said he'll make a whole pot of spaghetti tomorrow to get accepted into the cooking club, but he'll probably poison it. That or it'll taste like shit-"

"Minhyuk!"

"What?! I don't trust him. You shouldn't either. Besides, he's a womanizer so I'd be careful around him."

Changkyun just snickered. "But I'm not a girl-"

"Changkyun just be careful. I don't want anymore kind of physical contact between you two. No kissing. No hugging. No cuddling. And no sex."

Changkyun raised his eyebrow at the last one. "Minhyuk we only had sex once-"

"You don't know his intentions Kyunie! You can hang out with him, but stay away from him sexually-wise. He probably fucked you too rough and nearly ripped out your anus."

"Nope, he's surprisingly  _perfect_. Just the way he can be so gentle and rough at the same time just-"

Changkyun froze as Minhyuk's glare returned. Then he cleared his throat, "Don't worry! We're just friends, I swear!"

Minhyuk squinted his eyes as Changkyun gave him a thumbs up. Then the blonde boy sighed in defeat as he hugged Changkyun one last time.

"Just be careful this time okay?"

Changkyun nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this brief update :( but like i love this fic so much and i shouldnt get too attached to it because i got like 43983490832908493024302 other fics i should be worried about lmao 
> 
> anyways im updatin c&b today so i thought yall might want this as a refresher before i update it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"No Jooheon, you can't fucking eat drugs," Kihyun growled. Jooheon just glared at him, going on his phone to look something up.

"Technically, edibles have weed in them. Weed is a drug, so that counts as eating drugs." Jooheon argued back. Both Kihyun and Wonho turned to him as if he was fucking high himself.

He looked over at them both and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You high or something Jooheon? Last time I checked weed wasn't a drug." Kihyun replied.

"What are you talking about? If it makes you high, then it's a drug." Jooheon argued back. Kihyun just slapped his forehead and Wonho just sighed.

"Jooheon, dude, weed is a herb, not exactly a drug," Wonho responded.

Jooheon just looked at him, dumbfounded at the response. "Wait what?"

"Yeah. People put that in medicines and shit. Makes you feel, more relaxed."

Jooheon was just staring into space, entirely surprised at the newly learned information. Kihyun and Wonho just sighed as they proceeded to walk.

Wonho had finally made a whole big ass pot of spaghetti, just like he promised, so he could have a way of getting into the cooking club. Of course Minhyuk, multiple times declined his offer and always told him to fuck off. But nonetheless, Wonho wouldn't give up. It was irritating because every day he'd stop by the cooking club to request entry, and every single time Minhyuk just said no.

This had been going on for an entire week, but now Wonho had enough balls to actually cook something and hope that Minhyuk would see the brighter side of things and let him in. He  _did_ have to cook something in order to get in.

But what pissed him off the most was that he easily let Jooheon in after he gave them his brownies. Wonho and Kihyun tasted them and they both agreed that they tasted like shit. But Minhyuk took one sniff and automatically invited Jooheon in the club, saying that it would improve his cooking.

So he thought maybe if he could let Jooheon in with his shitty ass brownies, then he'd let Wonho in with his amazing ass pasta. It's not like his pasta was bad though, it  _was_  amazing. His mother's own recipe.

Wonho sighed as they got closer and closer to the club, "You think it'll work?"

Kihyun just shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, it should. Honestly, if Minhyuk tastes this and says some kinda bullshit then he obviously hates you."

"Yeah, I don't get why though. Jooheon's brownies, no offense, they kinda tasted like shit." Wonho whispered, but Jooheon could still hear.

He frowned. "Hey! Minhyuk said they were fine, but I just need a little bit more work okay. So he let me in saying that the cooking club will help me improve in cooking."

"Yeah, sure this is coming from the same guy that said he'll never touch a kitchen utensil in his life. Now all of a sudden he's cooking for the uptown slut." Kihyun sneered.

"C'mon Kihyun stop calling him that! He's actually a good guy."

Kihyun just rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay. I'm gonna be alright with the fact that my best friends are going crazy for someone and doing all this weird shit to get their attention."

"Hey, don't say that like you wouldn't do the same thing." Wonho huffed.

"No, I wouldn't. You don't see me crushing on my one night stand." Kihyun argued, then he crossed his arms.

"I'm not crushing on my one night stand. Changkyun is just like all the other people I've had sex with alright. Nothing new."

Kihyun and Jooheon looked at each other, then back at Wonho.

"Yeah, except this time you're friends with him." Kihyun chimed in.

"Also you guys are really close and he gives you butterflies," Jooheon added.

"Look, don't worry about me and Changkyun guys everything is completely platonic. I just wanna try out some new stuff y'know? Become a new me. A new Lee Hoseok." Wonho praised and the boys just sighed.

"Wow, you even said your full name outside. I'm fucking terrified of what's to come." Kihyun grumbled.

As soon as they entered into the cooking club, the air was filled with a delicious scent in the air. The boys couldn't pinpoint what the smell was, but whatever it was it smelled heavenly. There were girls chatting among themselves as well as some other girls having their own sections of teaching people how to cook certain stuff that was required.

So here's how the cooking club worked.

It was kinda divided from the skilled and the rookies. The rookies, which is the newcomers, would take at least 3 weeks of lecture classes by one of the leaders of the club to learn at least the basics of cooking and at the end of the last week, they had to cook something based on their knowledge. If it was good, then they would bump up a level. If it was bad, then they'd be kicked out.

But of course, that depended on if their entree that was made to join the club was good enough.

As for the skilled, the name kinda spoke for itself. If they were a certain level, let's say accelerated, then they would become one of the section leaders. Section leaders were basically the leaders of the club and there were exactly four sections.

Full Course.

Dessert.

Brunch/Lunch.

And of course your vegan nerds.

Full course was led by Minhyuk, dessert was led by Youngjae, brunch was led by Nancy, and the vegan meals were led by Changkyun. Which made Wonho hiss because all he knew how to make was full course meals, and he hated anything on the vegan menu. Or any kinda food in the vegan category.

Changkyun was the first to spot the boys as they all walked in and he ran over to them.

"Hey, guys you made it! Welcome to cooking club!" He squealed, giving them one of his famous adorable bunny smiles.

It made Wonho smile, but before he could say anything-

"Yeah, um I'm only here to support these two. I'm not actually joining." Kihyun said quickly before Changkyun got any ideas.

Minhyuk walked over no later and his facial expression changed as soon as he saw Wonho holding a big metal pot. He put his hand on his hip, looking at the pot, then at Wonho and raised an eyebrow.

"This is a high school cooking club Wonho, not a cruise ship. What's up with the big ass pot?" He sneered, but Changkyun elbowed him in response.

Wonho just cleared his throat. "This is my pasta. You told me I had to make something in order to join so I made it, especially for you."

Minhyuk looked completely disgusted after Wonho grinned, then he sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not eating your prison food. I'm pretty sure you didn't cook it well either." He sneered once again.

Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows, but Kihyun cut him off once again before he spoke up.

"Why do you keep being a sour-puss Minhyuk? The dude just wanted to join the club and you keep being an asshole." He snapped.

Minhyuk just looked at him confusingly, then looked at Jooheon who just waved, then Changkyun who only shrugged.

"I'm  _not_  being a sour-puss, I just don't want any fuckboy football players in my fucking kitchen." He shot, crossing his arms.

Kihyun gritted his teeth as he mumbled, "You're the one to talk uptown slut."

Jooheon elbowed him this time and Kihyun kinda winced in pain because it was pretty hard. Minhyuk just gave him this offended glare and crossed his arms.

"And  _another_  thing, I'm not letting disrespectful mother fuckers like  _you_  walk around here like you know shit. This is  _my_ kitchen so you're gonna follow  _my_ rules."

Kihyun squinted his eyes as he glared right back at Minhyuk. " _You?_ You think I'm gonna listen to the person who has sex more than anyone else in the damn school. I don't know if you've noticed but no one listens to a stuck up uptown slut who doesn't know their place."

"Kihyun!" Jooheon snapped, trying to pull him back a little bit. Kihyun just snatched his arm away and walked out.

"I'm going to hang out with Jimin, I'll talk to you guys later." He shouted as he placed his hands behind his head and walked right out. Wonho sighed and Kihyun just worriedly looked over at Minhyuk, who was completely  _raging_.

He just exhaled lightly, then looked up at Wonho. "You've got a minute. I'll go talk to Nancy and Youngjae so we can all come over and try your spaghetti." His eyes darkened. "If it's bad, then your ass is cut and don't try coming back, got it?"

Wonho swallowed hard as he nodded very quickly. Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he sashayed over to find Nancy and Youngjae. Changkyun just sighed, shaking his head, Wonho was still frozen and nearly pissed himself.

Jooheon just-

"He sure is something, isn't he?" He replied, sounding completely whipped and dazed. Changkyun and Wonho just gave him concerning looks and Jooheon saw their looks as he blushed lightly and quickly cleared his throat. "I mean uh-er-I said nothing. Anyway, I'm gonna go to my classes with Nancy so uh....see ya Wonho and good luck!"

Changkyun just walked over to Wonho and chuckled lightly. "Your friends are weird."

"Tsk,  _your_ friend isn't any better." Wonho sneered and Changkyun giggled.

They walked over to a white dining table and Wonho sat the pot down, finally. He arched his back and stretched his arms a little bit and Changkyun giggled at the action. Then he sat down and scooted over to look inside Wonho's pot. It was completely filled with spaghetti, and it looked lovely.

The noodles looked as if they were cooked perfectly, and there was a nice amount of meat and vegetables. You know, your basic mushrooms, green peppers, and some onions. He had some sliced Italian sausages in there too and topped it all off with cilantro. It smelled delicious and it looked appetizing it, Changkyun was pretty lucky that he was one of the leaders, as well as a judge.

He looked over at Wonho as he rolled up his sleeves, taking out four glass bowls and placing them on the table. He looked, like an intelligent, fine man. Changkyun couldn't help but stare and blush at how focused he looked.

His midnight bangs were parted, exposing his face, and he was wearing slim black dress pants and a white and black striped dress shirt. The sleeves on the shirt were long, but apparently, Wonho rolled them up to his elbows. So he could, y'know, get to work, totally not so Changkyun could just glance at his muscular arms. Changkyun just watched as he opened the pot, grabbed a fork, and put an even amount of spaghetti in each bowl.

It was amazing how focused he was, Changkyun has never seen him so passionate about something as much as this, nor has he ever seen him cook period. But he probably wouldn't be able to hold himself down while he cooked, because right now he looked like a whole ass man.

Changkyun just smiled, looking up at him, "You're so focused. It's cute."

Wonho chuckled lightly as he finished filling all the bowls with spaghetti. "Well I mean, aren't I  _supposed_  to be focused?"

"Well yeah, I'm glad you didn't pull a shit move like Jooheon and just throw your food on the table."

"Wait really?" Wonho asked, placing the top back on the pot, Changkyun nodded.

"Yeah, and that's not even the worse part. Minhyuk and Youngjae tried  _so_ fucking hard to be nice to him during the critique yesterday it wasn't even funny. I nearly died eating those brownies.

Wonho snickered at that. "Holy shit, they were really  _that_  bad?"

"Wonho, it was like getting one of those play-doh food maker things, brownie edition. I felt like I was fucking eating play-doh that shit was foul." He hissed. Wonho just mouthed out a  _'wow'_  as Changkyun continued to speak. "Then when he left after we gave him the results, Minhyuk just gave him this tight schedule that'll help him out with desserts in general. Youngjae was pretty pissed but he's been dealing with it because Jooheon isn't all that bad."

"Oh jeez. If you guys are like that with Jooheon then I'm kinda scared now how you'll be for my spaghetti." Wonho replied nervously, looking down at his fingers that had a little bit of sauce on them and sighed.

Changkyun looked up at him, then grabbed that same hand that had sauce on his fingers. He parted his lips and placed Wonho's middle finger in his mouth, slowly sucking the sauce off completely. Wonho's eyes widened as his face became incredibly red. Changkyun just smirked.

" _Tastes good_." He replied lowly and Wonho just nodded slowly.

Goddammit, those butterflies were coming back.  _That_ feeling was coming back. That feeling that had made Wonho have an instant boner. Watching Changkyun just be that devious devilish side once again, made him want to fuck him all over again. In fact, watching Changkyun suck his finger, his  _biggest_ and  _longest_ finger made his mind hazy all over.

He just froze completely as his head was spinning and his heart was running miles. Then his face softened a bit. That soften glance made Changkyun's expression change as he blushed, looking longingly into Wonho's eyes.

"K-Kyun." He choked out and the sandy brunette smiled, humming in response. "I-"

"We're here!" Youngjae exclaimed, which caused both boys to look away from each other, blushing like crazy. Minhyuk saw the action and frowned, but then quickly perked up as he sat next to Changkyun. Nancy sat in next to Youngjae, straightening her skirt a little bit.

Then, Minhyuk cleared his throat, bringing his small hands together and looking up at Wonho.

His eyes darkened. "So, you really think you have what it takes to join the cooking club?"

"Hells yeah!" He exclaimed. Of course, Changkyun giggled lightly at that, but the others were just observing him, well Youngjae was. Nancy was looking at him in a flirtatious way and Minhyuk was just glaring at him.

Wonho swallowed hard as he placed his hands behind his back. "O-or, y'know I-I mean, I hope so."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, bringing his hands together as well. "You're that womanizing football player, aren't you?"

Wonho just nodded as Youngjae laughed humorlessly.

"I hope your cooking skills are just as good as your skills in the bedroom."

Nancy cleared her throat, trying to hide her laughter. Changkyun coughed loudly, blushing so fucking hard as Minhyuk glared at him, elbowing him. When he did so, Changkyun looked over at him, then he blushed harder and hid his face.

Wonho chuckled a bit at the action and Changkyun snapped his head up and gave him a glare, which would've been intimidating if Changkyun hadn't poked his lips out a little. It was adorable seeing him get so flustered and Wonho hadn't seen him get flustered once since their encounter.

He just smirked, pushing the bowls forward as they all gave each other concerning looks.

Nancy spoke up first, "I swear Wonho, if you this just as shitty as Jooheon's fucking brownies, I'm never letting you touch me again."

Wonho nodded, not even noticing how perplexed Changkyun looked after hearing her say that. He felt like his whole heart just dropped after hearing that and he frowned. You'd never let Wonho touch you again? What does that even mean?

Then, realization hit him when he remembered.

This was Wonho. The same guy that went around and fucked only  _girls_. The same guy that fucked Changkyun, and mindlessly said  _no homo_ afterward. Changkyun felt stupid for falling for him slowly, because what was the point if he was only into girls. If he was straight.

_"I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either! Besides, he's a womanizer so I'd be careful around him."_

Changkyun just sighed, then took a fork like the other leaders. They all looked unsure if they wanted to dig into it or not. Youngjae just looked at it, slightly impressed. Nancy poked her fork at the meatball because as scared as she was to eat it, it smelled and looked appetizing. Minhyuk just glared down at his bowl, not wanting to even touch the dish. Changkyun watched them all as they hesitated to even taste it.

Then he looked up at Wonho, who was nervous as well as impatient. He looked over at Changkyun, giving him a sad puppy look that said  _'please help me'_. Changkyun sighed, picking up his fork and swirling a few spaghetti noodles, as well as the meatballs. Youngjae, Nancy, and Minhyuk all looked in horror as the boy picked up the fork that now had some part of Wonho's spaghetti on it.

It was silent, and Changkyun quickly analyzed the substances. He glanced up at Wonho, who was poking out his lip now, silently begging him to eat it. All eyes were on him as he was contemplating whether or not to eat the spaghetti and meatball.

Minhyuk gave him a worried looking, mouthing  _'Don't you dare fucking eat that.'_

Nancy and Youngjae were giving him the same look, but Changkyun just sighed. He took one more glance up at Wonho before inserting the fork in his mouth. It got really quiet, then Changkyun's eyes became as big as saucers. He blushed, then started tearing up as he chewed, and chewed and chewed. Minhyuk looked at him, then glared at Wonho because he fucking knew that it was poisoned.

"Kyunie! How is it?!" Youngjae asked worryingly as he sat up.

Changkyun couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face as he looked up at Wonho, who was just as worried as everyone else.

Then the boy smiled slowly, as he cried more tears of joy. "Th-this spaghetti. It's  _beautiful_."

Wonho smiled, sighing in relief. Nancy didn't hesitate to eat the meatball, then moaned as she chewed it slowly. She even started tearing up, taking more of the spaghetti just like Changkyun.

Youngjae looked down and swirled the noodles with his fork, put it in his mouth, and started instantly crying. Minhyuk looked over at them, then up at Wonho, his eyes darkening again. He took his fork to grab a few noodles and some spaghetti, then slowly but surely placed it in his mouth.

Boy, was he sobbing. It was like going to heaven, getting punched in the face by God, and getting all kinds of good luck. It was like being a baby again and getting fed and cared for by his mother. It was like eating his grandmother's homemade sweet cinnamon muffins when he was 6. It was like being on Cloud9.

It was,  _heavenly._

Minhyuk just sobbed. "AHHH, THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING SPAGHETTI  _EVEEEER!_ "

The others nodded their heads, sobbing as well. Wonho just looked at them confusingly, then smirked as he crossed his arms.

"So, am I in-"

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Minhyuk exclaimed before Wonho could finish asking.

He just laughed nervously as they all proceeded to get seconds, most definitely Changkyun.

"EVERYONE, COME GET A TASTE OF WONHO'S SPAGHETTI OR YOU'RE GETTING KICKED THE FUCK OUT!" Changkyun exclaimed as everyone ran over.

They all got their bowls and squealed in delight as they took the first bite. Some even sobbed as they ate it. Wonho just laughed at the whole thing, didn't even notice Changkyun walk up to him with his eyes still full of tears.

"W-who taught you how to cook like that?!" He replied through his sobs.

Wonho chuckled lightly. "I told you, my mother did. And I just made my own recipe based off of hers."

"W-w-well, it's f-f-fucking delicious!" Changkyun exclaimed, punching Wonho lightly on the chest. Wonho chuckled, but then his chuckling was put to a slight pause as Changkyun wrapped his arms around him.

He looked up at him, his face a little soggy from all the tears. "I supported you. You should be thanking me."

Wonho just blushed, then looked away quickly, not trying to meet up with Changkyun's glance.

**-**

"Is it possible for someone to be so soft you just wanna kiss them right on the spot?" Wonho replied and he busted through the door of his dorm.

Kihyun just sighed and looked up from his laptop, nearly shaken at the sudden appearance. But Wonho's question is what worried him the most.

He had a bonnet on as well as his legendary elder woman sleeping gown. The ones with the flowers on it, for once.

"Que?" he replied, then Wohno slammed the door shut and rushed over to the fridge, looking for a water bottle.

He downed the entire bottle of water, the crushed it against his head. Kihyun watched the whole scene in confusion and worry.

"Did you eat one of Jooheon's brownies?" He asked as his head cocked to the side.

Wonho blinked, then shook his head. "No, but thank God I didn't. Those samples he gave us were pretty bad so I can only imagine how horrible the real deal turned out."

"Ugh, the fucking directions were on the box but he wanted to be a headass so I just let him, remembering that Minhyuk was gonna be eating them," Kihyun replied and Wonho just sighed in response.

"What's up with you and Minhyuk beefing back and forth? You guys got some weird past or something that I don't know about?" Wonho asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

Kihyun groaned, "Long story short but we were fuckbuddies freshmen year. Then it all turned to shit and well...now we're here." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "Hell  _no_! Kihyun, me and you have been roommates this who school year, I think I would've remembered you bringing Minhyuk over." 

"This was the first half of freshmen year. Y'know, before you came and shit." Kihyun replied and Wonho just ohhed in response. Kinda made a lot of sense now actually, since everytime someone brought up Minhyuk, Kihyun would obviously have some sort of rebuttal. 

"What's up with you and this whole someone being so soft you wanna just kiss them right on the spot? And what happened at cooking club? I know I heard someone upstairs crying about spaghetti." Kihyun asked then Wonho smirked, putting his hands pridefully on his hips.

"Let's just say that my spaghetti really knocked everyone off of their feet." He preached. Kihyun just looked impressed.

"Really? Did uptown slut like it too, or did he just throw it out?"

Wonho just grinned even harder. "Oh he just ate it and fucking sobbed. He was the first one to say that it was good."

Kihyun just lightly applauded him. "Wow, so you're in then?"

"Yup! Changkyun kinda helped me out. If he hadn't taken the first bite then I'd probably be kicked out by Minhyuk just for it looking funny."

Kihyun scoffed. "If he did that then I would've kicked his ass. Either that or Changkyun would've put him in his place."

Wonho eyes widened at his words as Kihyun sipped his tea. It took a while for him to register his own words, but as soon as he did, his eyes slowly widened as he lightly put the cup of tea down.

"Kihyun did you just-"

"No."

"But I swear you just-"

"I didn't!"

Wonho snickered. "Holy shit Kihyun you totally did! You just admitted that someone can throw better shade than you."

"Ugh, I don't know what's happening to me. You changing as well as Jooheon doing all this weird shit it's getting to my head and I think I'm going insane." He replied, shutting his laptop.

Wonho just looked at him confusingly. "I'm not changing! Just laying low as all."

Kihyun however, looking at him as if he wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Wonho, earlier you said that you were trying to be a  _new_ you. I'm sure if you wanted to, you would've said that gay ass new year new me shit."

"But Kihyun it's still-"

"You understand what I'm trying to say. That one night stand with Changkyun changed you, but it's not like I'm complaining. I like this  _new_ relaxed Lee Hoseok who is actually a normal human being falling in love and not some cocky ass womanizer from those cliche ass dramas." Kihyun argued.

Wonho just raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're okay Ki?"

Kihyun sighed. "I'm fine. Just, really aggravated right now."

"You sure? Last time you got like this, you and Jimin got into a fight-"

"I'm  _fine_  Wonho," Kihyun snapped, shutting up Wonho completely.

It was silent for a minute, then Kihyun sighed. " _You_ really have changed."

"Well, maybe you'll change and get out of that furry funk that cotton candy haired big-eyed weirdo put you in." Wonho shot and Kihyun glared at him.

"I'm not a fucking furry Wonho, and neither is Jimin. Stop saying that." He snapped, then got up from his stool, taking his laptop.

Wonho perked his head up. "Where are you going?"

"In my bedroom. Goodnight new Wonho." Kihyun yelled, slamming the door.

Wonho just laughed to himself, sipping his water. "Yep. He most definitely fought with Jimin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ironically i just had some spaghetti lmao


	8. Chapter 8

_"F-fuck." moaned out of Wonho's lips as his lips interlocked with Changkyun's._

_They had been kissing for hours. Soft and sweet kisses as well as heated and desperate ones. Every time Wonho would try to roughen it up, Changkyun found a way to get him down again. They were in Changkyun's room again, with Changkyun sitting in Wonho's lap as he attacked Wonho's lips. Wonho used that advantage to constantly grip on Changkyun's thighs as he moaned beautifully in response._

_They had to be quiet because it was more in the afternoon, but Changkyun thought it would actually be kinda hot. Wonho could cover his mouth, put his fingers in and make him sing his name. Just thinking about it made him half hard, even harder that Wonho was himself. Changkyun was trying to dominate him again, grinding his hips against him harder and harder as Wonho gripped them._

_He loved a wild Kyun as well as the whiny submissive one. Changkyun nipped at Wonho's lower lip only for his to be smooth over with a gentle tongue. Wonho rubbed his thumb against Changkyun's waist and softened his tongue to nothing again._

_Changkyun pulled away, with a devious glint in his eye. Wonho's head just kept spinning and spinning as he looked at the boy who looked like he was ready to do the dirtiest shit._

_"Wonnnniee.~" He watched Changkyun's lips move slowly as he spoke. Wonho just mindlessly nodded his head. Changkyun chuckled lightly, licking his lips. "You wanna fuck again don't you?"_

_"Oh yes Kyunie, yes, more than everything. I've been waiting these past few weeks just to pin you down and fuck you all over." He pleaded and the boy just laughed._

_Then he booped his nose, "You gotta be patient like all the other good boys, mkay?"_

_Wonho nodded as Changkyun lifted up his shirt, removing it and started licking his nipple, making Wonho growl constantly and run his fingers through Changkyun's hair roughly._

**_| | | | | | |_**   

  
Wonho slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, glaring because he knew damn well, he was in his fucking room all scattered on his bed.

It was a fucking  _dream_.

He scratched his hair, then felt something really wet in his joggers, as well as his bed. He jumped off and saw a big ass puddle and nearly cursed himself.

It was a fucking  _wet dream_.

He groaned, ruffling through his own hair one last time before roughly pushing his door open and walking to the bathroom to take a piss. He saw the mess in his boxers and started cursing at himself again as he finished his business, washed his hands, and walked angrily into the kitchen. Instead of getting a water bottle, he thought it would be nice to take one of the juice boxes he had stashed in the back.

The minute maid apple juices that his mother would always send over since it was always his favorite as a child. As soon as he closed the fridge and started to walk back to his room, he saw big ass lump on the couch under Kihyun's light blue cover.

He blinked a few times then took the covers off a little bit, revealing indeed Jimin sleeping on top of Kihyun. The naked pair both looked up at Wonho as he grumbled.

"Are you fucking serious,  _again_?" He hissed.

"What, you jealous?" Kihyun snapped and Wonho just squinted his eyes.

Jimin perked up. "Hey, nice abs Wonho."

Wonho just rolled his eyes, putting down the cover and walking over to the kitchen.

Kihyun sat up, walking over to the kitchen in his boxers and looked up at with Wonho. He sat on one of the stools and analyzed Wonho's movements as he lowkey struggled to put his waffles in the toaster.

Kihyun sighed. "You're pissed."

Wonho crossed his arms as he huffed, "I'm not."

"You are. You're up at fucking 7:45 in the morning drinking out of a juice box and eating waffles. Either you're having some kind of mid-life crisis or you're pissed."

Wonho just groaned. "I'm fine...just a little hungry, and bothered."

"And hot," Jimin shouted from afar, which made Wonho heat up instantly. Because he was, in fact,  _hot_  and bothered right now.

Jimin walked over in Kihyun's joggers and his big ass shirt, taking a seat next to Kihyun himself. Kihyun just nuzzled his nose and Wonho grumbled at the action. Kinda half pissed at the fact that he's gotta deal with PDA but also at the fact that he'd love to nuzzle Changkyun's nose too.

He wanted to be so close to Changkyun, but the closest he's ever gotten to Changkyun was only during classes. Not even during cooking club was he able to spare a few minutes with him. Only a few weeks passed and Changkyun was still the only thing on Wonho's mind.

It got really bad when he started having dreams of the boy, making out with him, him stripping naked, or him sucking his dick. Every night, the dreams would just get more and more intimate to the point where Wonho could physically feel him in his sleep. And every morning he had to wake up and curse himself because it was a dream.

The only difference about today's dream, it was a wet dream. Which meant it was only gonna get fucking worse.

Dammit, he wanted it to calm down, but the more he tried to stop it and calm himself down, the more excited he got. It was irritating and Wonho wanted it to stop. But the only way to make it stop was to go to the source and sort it all out.

And that source, was none other than Changkyun himself.

All he wanted to do was kiss him again. He hadn't felt his lips against his since they had sex, and that was like what? Fucking  _4_ weeks ago? The whole time he would just be fighting with himself saying that he would never go back for a second time and was better off just being Changkyun's friend.

But the more he did that, the more he wanted to kiss him and fuck him all over. Changkyun would give him all these mixed signals too, and that didn't make it any better.

He had to get his head  _straight_. Back in the fucking game.

He needed to be more chill and stop thinking about Changkyun.

Enough about Changkyun!

"You want Changkyun?"

Wonho slammed his fists on the table, just at the same time as his waffles finished and popped in the toaster.

"I don't know WHAT I want, but it's most definitely  _not_ Changkyun!" He growled as he violently ran his fingers through his hair and nearly squeezed all the juice left in his juice box.

Jimin just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Wonho just aggressively turned around, opening one of the cabinets to grab a red paper plate, then slammed it on the counter. He threw his waffles on there, then roughly opened the fridge to grab the butter and the syrup, throwing those on the counter as well.

Jimin and Kihyun exchanged looks, then looked up at Wonho in concern.

"Wonho, you okay?" Jimin asked quietly and Wonho just proceeded to get out a knife, a butter knife of course, and started putting the butter lightly on his waffles.

He grunted. "I'm _fineeeeee_ , just peachy."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure, because you just started yelling about Changkyun out of nowhere."

"Because you guys are just asking me if I want Changkyun  _out of nowhere._ And you already know how weird it makes me feel when you even mention his name Kihyun so stop the tease."

Jimin just looked fucking confused as ever and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

"No you fucking fucktard, Jimin was asking you how do you think he'd look. Y'know, out there for the swim meet next week." Kihyun snapped. Wonho's eyes widened as he heard that response. Then he sighed as he tossed his butter knife in the sink and started putting a little bit of syrup on his waffles.

"O-oh well, I think you'll do great out there Jimin." Wonho stuttered, placing the syrup back in the fridge and grabbing a fork.

Jimin just held his hand up. "Okay hold on, what the fuck. Who are you, and what have you done with Wonho?"

Wonho just raised an eyebrow then glanced over at Kihyun who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, Jimin what are you talking about?"

Jimin gave him a deadpanned stare. "You usually  _never_  tell me I'll do great before a meet or even wish me luck. You barely even talk to me at all unless you're making fun of me for being a furry, which I'm not."

Wonho chuckled a little. "You sure-"

"Not the point boy. What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing's going on Park, I'm perfectly fine, just trying to change my personality and the way I am-"

"He had sex with Changkyun." Kihyun interrupted, which made Wonho heat up again.

"Kihyun!" He exclaimed, not wanting to look over at Jimin's astonished expression.

He just pumped his fists in the air and Wonho looked at him in fury and confusion. The cotton candy haired boy then turned to Kihyun, smirking at him.

"I told you he'd come around someday babe." He chuckled lightly and Kihyun hummed in response.

Wonho was just, well, still mad yet very fucking confused.

"What are you talking about--Kihyun what is your weird furry boyfriend talking about?" He asked, not even looking over to see Jimin's glare.

Kihyun sighed. "Nothing, he just always said that the day will come when you fuck a guy and stop being so fucked up. Now that day has finally come."

Wonho squinted his eyes. "So what you guys are making bets on me now?"

They looked at each other, then back at him and nodded. He just grumbled, taking a harsh bite of his waffle, laying his head on his fist.

"Hey, don't feel bad Wonho. It's okay to be gay." Jimin perked up and Wonho's eyes became as wide as fucking saucers.

He never thought the day would come when he'd hear his own name and gay in the same sentence.  _Never._ Never in his fucking life. He'd always get mad at the guys for making gay remarks at him, even fight them at some point. But now it was like, why was he so calm hearing his name being put in the same sentence as that word?

He just shook it off, glaring at Jimin. "I'm not gay Jimin, alright? Just a little flustered and-"

"Bi-curious? That's fine too, I mean we're still young so it's okay to be a little bi-curious."

"Wait a minute, what?"

Kihyun held his hand up to stop Jimin from going any further. "Hold up babe, he's new to the community so he doesn't know all that shit yet."

Wonho was even more fucking confused than he already was.

Kihyun sighed. "Bi-curious is just basically playing around to see which gender you like. If you like one, or both. Liking both genders is being bisexual. Being attracted to  _any_ gender is being pansexual."

Wonho just blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute, isn't that the same thing?"

Kihyun shook his head as Jimin held Wonho's hand in his, patting it softly, "Hoseok, no sweetie, it's not."

"Look, he'll come around and understand better, but as of right now, you're fucking bi-curious." Kihyun spat as he took one of Wonho's waffles.

"I'm not bi-curious or whatever, I'm just...I don't know,  _experimenting_  with my sexuality and just bending it a little-"

"Wonho! Oh sweet, innocent but not so innocent Wonho, " Jimin called out. "That is being bi-curious."

The frustrated and also hot and bothered boy just snatched his hand away, "Whatever, it's not that much of a big deal because I don't even like Changkyun."

"Yeah sure, if you don't like Changkyun then dressing in my grandmother's sleeping gowns doesn't make me feeling safe and comforted."

Wonho just raised an eyebrow. "You really gotta get that checked out dude-"

"Not the point dickwad. The point I was trying to make was that it's fine if you have a little crush on him and shit y'know. But what's not okay is fucking pushing it off and being an asshole." Kihyun scolded and Wonho pouted.

Jimin looked over at him, "Was the sex that good to turn you from straight to gay?"

"It would've been good if he hadn't said no homo after it," Kihyun responded and Jimin's eyes widened as he slapped Wonho across the head.

"You fucking dumbass! That's the one thing you shouldn't do!" He scolded and Wonho became irritated. He was tired of getting scolded, he already had a wet dream and has to clean up that mess,  _again_. He didn't need to be lectured about stuff he shouldn't and should do.

Like having sex with Changkyun in the first fucking place.

Kihyun sighed, "It's okay, he got friend-zoned just because of it."

Jimin's eyes widened once again as he slapped Wonho across the head once more. This time he winced in pain because it hurt a little bit more.

"I swear, you have got to be the biggest dumbass I fucking know!" He snapped.

Kihyun nodded. "You can't blame him though babe. You see he's trying, he's been thinking about the guy since the day it happened."

Jimin was gonna slap Wonho again, but retaliated, sighing disappointingly.

"Well I mean, that's kinda surprising because Changkyun hasn't really opened up to anyone since freshmen year, with his whole thing with Leon Makoto and all."

Wonho's eyes widened. Was that the guy who Changkyun said Wonho reminded him of? But Makoto was at another school now, so it kinda didn't make any sense. He just shook off the confusion.

"What happened between him and Makoto?" He asked and Jimin waved his hand at that.

"Don't worry about it, it's not my past to tell. Also, if you're trying to get out the friend-zone and get more in his comfort zone, then don't try being like his ex. Just be yourself, and be honest with your feelings." Jimin lectured and Wonho still remained a little confused.

"I don't follow," He responded.

Jimin tapped his chin, trying to think of a better way to word it. "Just, be honest with yourself and tell him what you want. Don't go confusing him because he'll only push you further away. Also, if you're trying to push into having sex again don't be so forward."

Wonho just nodded along, trying to get a better understanding but he was still highly confused.

Kihyun saw that and spoke up, "Don't pull any dumb stunts, or just be  _Wonho_ period."

Wonho glared at him, "The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Kihyun just glared right back at him, "You know  _exactly_  what it means."

Wonho sighed, he knew exactly what it meant. Don't be a fucking douche, but of course, that was something he knew he could control. At least for now, for Changkyun.

 

**_| | | | | | |_ **

 

  
"You wanna know my what?"

Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Wonho were walking over to the bakery, Youngjae's personal bakery, to go help him out a little bit. Also, since Wonho had already reached the skilled chef level within two weeks of hardships, from Minhyuk of course, it was about time he started learning the basics of other meals besides full course.

So next was desserts, and what better way to learn than to take a small field trip over to Youngjae's bakery.

On the way there, Wonho just had been mindlessly asking Changkyun so many random questions. Well, they were playing a cute little question game, but then Wonho put it on pause.

"I wanna know your sexuality," Wonho repeated. Changkyun just kinda gave him this look, a very concerning but also very confused look.

"Wonho, you already know my sexuality. I'm gay," He replied dryly, looking away awkwardly.

Wonho just nodded. "Ah, well I'm sorry I've just been...learning about different sexualities today and y'know I just wanted to double check."

"Oh, that's cool--wait why are you learning about different sexualities?" Changkyun asked.

Wonho bit his lip. "Because Kihyun and Jimin told me said I was bi-curious or whatever and I've just been trying to come to terms with that. It's kinda new for me to adjust to that you know?"

Changkyun oohed in response as he finally understood it now,  _Pft, of course, the guy was trying to figure out his sexuality now after he just had sex with you it makes sense._

The sandy brunette chuckled, "Well that's okay. I mean for me, I think I could say that you're bisexual, which is liking both genders. That's not all that bad though."

"Mm, nope. I still need time to think about it." Wonho replied and Changkyun nodded. It was a little quiet on the way, well besides Wonho and Changkyun talking away and having a good time.

Minhyuk however just seemed, really quiet for some reason. His mind was too busy venturing off somewhere else right now to even peep in Wonho and Changkyun's conversation. It was weird because it was like he was almost out of it a little bit.

"Hey, Minhyuk!" Changkyun called out and Minhyuk shook his head to get out of the trance.

"Wh-what?" He replied.

"We're here," Changkyun said, as he and Wonho stopped in their tracks right in front of Youngjae's bakery. Minhyuk just cleared his throat, saying a small  _'oh'_  and walking into the bakery first.

Wonho and Changkyun looked at each other.

"What's wrong with sour-puss? He hasn't yelled at me the entire time, and I was legit talking about Magic Mike at some point." Wonho asked and Changkyun shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, he's been acting funny since we left the club room for some reason. He hasn't told me anything so you already know I don't know anything." Changkyun replied as they both walked in the bakery.

He interlocked his hand with Wonho's, who just looked over at Changkyun. He was smiling all cheerfully and stuff, and it warmed up Wonho's heart.

"But let's not let that ruin our day! Let's just take this day to celebrate you boosting up your level in the cooking club." He cheered, which made Wonho smile.

"Hey, you're right. It's actually not as lame as I thought it was y'know? It's nice too because cooking really does lower my stress sometimes."

"Well....I like watching you cook." Wonho froze immediately as Changkyun's finger touched the middle of his chest, that devious glance returning. The same one from his dream. "You're always so focused, and it kinda looks really good,  _hot_ even."

Changkyun moved his hand, his devious glance not leaving Wonho's eyes. "Maybe you could, I don't know, cook for me privately one of these days."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , was all Wonho could say in his mind. He didn't need to get hard again, nor did he need this boy throwing more mixed signals that messed with his head more than his words ever could.

Not like he hated it though, he would fucking love cooking privately just for Changkyun. Even if he was a vegetarian, he'd try to whip up something, or maybe try teaching him how to cook. He just wanted to be around him more, and he didn't know why Changkyun was such a magnet he was so attached to.

It made his mind go blank again, but he didn't need to get hard in the middle of the bakery.  _Not_ in public, because no matter what Changkyun said to him, he would instantly be turned on.

He just slightly pushed away from Changkyun, trying to cover his blushing face. "Y-yeah! Well aha, one of these days maybe I will y'know! Maybe I'll bring Kihyun and Jooheon or something, or we could like have a small party, yeah?"

"Oh," Changkyun replied dryly, then forced a smile, "Yeah, maybe! Maybe during winter break or something."

Wonho watched as the boy walked over to the cases of various cupcakes. He wanted to curse himself to the ends of the Earth because the very thought of him alone with Changkyun  _anywhere_ was heaven.

 _"Don't go confusing him because he'll only push you further away."_ He remembered Jimin saying to him from this morning. But Wonho wasn't sure any of these mix signals were just real ways of flirting or just Changkyun being playful.

Goddammit, this was fucking confusing and hurting his head in the process. He just walked over and looked at the cupcakes with Changkyun. Youngjae walked out no later and smiled at the two boys.

"Wonho, Changkyun! Welcome to my bakery! Well um, technically it's my sister's but she overseas right now so I'm just taking care of it for her." Youngjae replied and the boys nodded.

They walked in the back room, which was the all pink and white kitchen where the cupcake machine was located an all the other utensils needed for baking.

Youngjae cleared his throat. "Alright, so it's pretty basic. We only serve pound cakes, fresh toast, donuts, cakes, cupcake, and any other kind of dessert you can think of. You two only have to focus on the ice cream cupcakes today."

Wonho and Changkyun's eyes widened as Youngjae toured them through the whole kitchen and taught them basically the basics of baking, the right temp to put the cupcakes and the right amount of ice cream they had to scoop and place on the cupcake. Wonho, of course, knew some of this seeing as his grandmother was kinda skilled at baking. Changkyun was well, a fucking pro so he already knew what he was doing.

"So you only have to fill up 13 boxes with ice cream cupcakes and put them in the deep-freezer. Wonho, if you complete this with no issue then this will bump you up to your next level, which is lunch with Nancy."

A grin formed on Wonho's face as he nodded.

Changkyun just looked up at him, for some reason getting a little bit upset at the thought of him and Nancy, privately cooking together. Maybe doing something else in the process of learning to cook. It also frustrated him because who the hell needed help learning how to make lunch? Just throw two slices of bread together and you're good.

Wonho was a football player, good ass quarterback as well as a good cook, so it's not like it was fucking difficult. But maybe he wanted that extra class to be around Nancy. She is someone whom he's had sex with before, so Changkyun shouldn't be bothered, right?

Right! Wonho was just a hard-headed womanizer, nothing more. He could care less about what he was doing. So why did he have this weird feeling in his stomach?

Youngjae handed the boys aprons and hats, Wonho's was red while Changkyun's was a light pink. He gave them instructions on how to use the machines already, so he just wished them luck and walked out, followed by Minhyuk.

Wonho rolled up his sleeves again, reading one of the directions thoroughly and already got to work. Changkyun did the same, but his head was still somewhat in the clouds. He couldn't stop thinking about Wonho just having private classes with Nancy. What would they possibly do in 45 minutes you ask?

Anything was possible! And it frustrated him.  _Why am I even concerned? He likes girls, so what if he's bi-curious._

Now see, when Changkyun was in a normal mood while cooking, things usually were pretty easy. However, he was pissed, for several reasons, so his work was kinda....well really  _really_ rushed.

Wonho looked over at him, concerned. "Aye Kyun, you okay?"

Changkyun just continued muttering to himself as the machine kept going. Some of his cupcakes were kinda crispy, but it was fine because he didn't really care. He just wanted to get over the fact that he was so fucking pissed.

"Changkyun!" Wonho exclaimed and Changkyun looked up. He saw that his machine was going a lot faster, so he stopped it.

Wonho sighed, "C'mon now, I can't do everything myself. Stop half-assing it."

Changkyun just nodded, grabbing his cupcakes and putting scoops of blue ice cream on each cupcake. Of course, he did it forcefully, each one, and Wonho noticed.

"You need some help?" He asked, walking over.

Changkyun shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. I got this, I don't want your help, thanks!"

But the whole time, he was still forcefully putting the ice cream on the cupcakes, not even able to put the cute little sprinkles he usually liked putting on the cupcakes because he was pissed off.

Fucking  _Wonho_.

He does all this stuff just to get  _friend-zoned_ in the end. Well, it  _is_  kinda his fault, because he said he wanted to get to know Wonho as friends. But it's also Wonho's fault because he knows he's gotta feel something. He was very easy to read, so he _knew_  Wonho felt the same.

Not to mention, he looked so fucking happy after learning he was gonna have private lessons with Nancy. What was the big deal? What was so fun about making fucking sandwiches with Nancy? What-

"Changkyun!" He heard Wonho exclaim. Before Changkyun could figure out what was going on, Wonho ran over to his side and stopped it, then took out the burnt cupcakes.

Changkyun just let out an  _'oh'_  and Wonho glared at him.

" _Oh_? That's all you can fucking say? Changkyun we've been at this for the entire afternoon and you've been getting distracted." Wonho snapped and Changkyun widened his eyes.

Before he could speak up, Wonho cut him off. "No, don't give me no shit excuse Changkyun. What's going on?"

Changkyun just shook his head, turning away from Wonho, "Don't worry about it."

Wonho just glared at him, "Bullshit, tell me what's wrong."

Changkyun just proceeded to walk on the other side, which was Wonho's original side. Wonho stayed were he was, but that didn't stop him continuing to ask Changkyun if he was okay or not.

"C'mon Kyun, just talk to me. We're friends remember?"

Changkyun froze. 

That word. That  _damn cursed word_.

 _Friends_. Was that all he really thought they were? Just  _friends?_

"I can't help you out if you don't tell me what's wrong." Wonho snapped, almost sounded a little disappointed. When Changkyun didn't answer, he tried asking again. "I hate this unnecessary tension Kyunie, c'mon just tell me what wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine! Y'know why?" Changkyun snapped up, as he turned to Wonho. "I'm happy that you're improving and you get to get private classes with Nancy."

Wonho just squinted his eyes. "Kyun, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Just nothing, okay. Don't even worry about it Wonho, just continue doing your job so you can make baby sandwiches with Nancy or something." Changkyun sassed as he crossed his arms.

Wonho, as much as he wanted to get turned on by that, was completely frustrated. Did he  _really_ think he was busting his ass this week just to have private classes with Nancy? He just snickered to himself, because not only did that not add up, but Changkyun was seriously-

"You're so fucking jealous aren't you?" He replied through his loud laughter. Changkyun just blushed lightly, his eyebrows furrowing as he just got more pissed off.

"No, I'm not jealous! Of course not! You can go have all the private classes with Nancy all you want. I really don't care, in fact, maybe  _she_ can teach you those vegan meals." He snapped, and it only made Wonho laugh harder.

Changkyun just got more and more pissed off. "What the fuck is so funny? Do you think I have the time in my day to actually get jealous? Towards you? No sir, you've got the wrong bitch."

Wonho automatically stopped laugh after hearing that. "Wh-what?"

Changkyun crossed his arms, turning away from Wonho, "Yeah, I'm not jealous because I don't care what you do Wonho. It's your life, you do whatever you wish and sleep with whoever you wanna sleep with."

Now Wonho was getting pissed. "Wow, are you really  _that_ fucking stupid?"

Changkyun's eyes widened at that, his icy glare coming in. "Well, it takes stupid to know stupid, huh Wonho?"

"Changkyun, are you fucking serious right now?" Wonho asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not doing this just so I can have fucking private lessons with Nancy. Fuck, she teaches lunch and all you have to do is throw two slices of bread and lunch meat together and you got your ass a sandwich."

The smaller boy almost chuckled at that, because it was true. He didn't even know why there was a class on lunches and brunches anyway. But his anger still stood.

"Then why were you getting so happy when you learned that you were gonna have private lessons with Nancy?"

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Because, you fucking dumbass, it's the last class I get to have before I get to have private lessons with you!"

Changkyun's eyes became as big as saucers and his face was red, completely. As was Wonho's when he finally registered his own words. Goddammit, how'd he let that slip?

Changkyun just turned around slowly, completely flabbergasted, "Wh-what?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Wh-what?" Changkyun replied, or at least attempted to. Wonho was just completely flabbergasted as he tried hiding away his blushing face.

"N-nothing! Just don't worry about it Kyun, it doesn't matter anyway." He said, trying to hide away his blushing face and clean up the burnt cupcakes. Changkyun just frowned, getting one of the small spoons, scooped up some ice cream and threw it at Wonho's back.

He froze as soon as it hit him, then he turned over and faced Changkyun with this confused and offended look on his face. Changkyun just huffed.

"Stop doing that!" He exclaimed and Wonho just became more confused, "Stop, saying something really nice about me and then retaliate it later! You keep giving me these weird ass mixed signals and I'm sick of it."

Wonho's eyes just widened. _Oh!_ How fucking ironic. _He_ was sick of all the mixed signals _Wonho_ was giving _him_? He was no fucking better! Moving his seat, changing his classes, walking out with Wonho and even flirting with him just to laugh it off and say they were _just friends_. It just made him fucking laugh, which made Changkyun turn to him angrily, his arms still crossed.

"What's so-"

"You got _some_ nerve saying that _I'm_ the one throwing mixed signals. You've been giving me the most mixed fucking signals more than ever!" He snapped and Changkyun huffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I haven't been giving you mixed signals at all! I've just been playing around with you, so sorry that they've been fucking around with your emotions."

Wonho glared, "Oh really?! So flirting with me these past few weeks and shit then saying that we're _just friends_ afterward, _that_ isn't fucked up?!"

"No, but mindlessly saying _no homo_ after we fucking had sex is just as fucked up!" Changkyun snapped. Wonho just widened his eyes because he knew _too_ well that what he said was too true.

Changkyun just continued. "I thought you weren't into me but then you keep hanging out with me and blushing and shit so I just figured you were into me!"

Wonho was just flabbergasted now, he had no idea what he wanted to say. He did wanna say how Changkyun's been making him feel for the past fucking weeks, but he wasn't sure how he'd respond.

He just balled his fists and turned away from the boy.

Changkyun just grumbled. "Fine! Be that way, because you know I'm right Wonho! God, you're so fucking confusing I don't even know why I'm like this in the first place."

_"Just, be honest with yourself ."_

Wonho got a spoonful of red ice cream and threw it at Changkyun. It hit the back of his shoulder and he winced a little because it was cold. He turned around quickly to scold Wonho, but he just got cut off when Wonho started throwing red frosting at him.

Wonho spoke up, "I'm not the only fucking confusing one here. You don't know how I've been fucking feeling just because of your ass." He just kept throwing red frosting at Changkyun. "I've been flustered since that night we fucked, and you skipping around touching all over me doesn't make it any better. Why do you think I've been taking those lame ass _are you bisexual_ quizzes on Buzz Feed?"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "Because you're bi-curious and-"

"No dumbass! Because of you and all these fucking weird ass stunts you've been pulling on me. Even when you wrapped your arms around me that one time in gym, I was trying to fight the urge to fuck you right there!" He shouted.

Changkyun just stomped his foot, turning over to reach for something but Wonho couldn't see what it was. He just took the opportunity to keep talking.

"I had wet dreams for fucking days just thinking about kissing you! Trying not to fucking lose it in class when you run your fingers through my hair. Try not to pin you down when you're doing push-ups—just trying to not be forward and fucking weird!"

_"Tell him what you want."_

"Changkyun!" Wonho shut his eyes tightly, "I-I REALLY LIKED THE SEX OKAY?! I LOVED IT, A LOT. I'M FUCKING WHIPPED FOR-"

Before he could even finish, an entire blueberry pie met his face. Changkyun just covered his mouth to hide the millions of giggles, but that failed when the pie slowly left Wonho's face, leaving blue whipped cream, as well as the blueberry filling from inside the pie, all over his face. Changkyun fucking hollered, holding his stomach from laughing too hard.

Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows, reaching over for something high up in the shelf as the kitchen filled up with Changkyun's laughter. Then it got quiet as a cherry pie with red frosting on the top was met with his face. Wonho snorted, then busted out laughing as well.

Changkyun just frowned.

"W-w-why you-" he grumbled, getting all kinds of sweets with blue frosting and just continued throwing them at Wonho. The boy didn't hesitate to just start grabbing some red sweets, throwing them back at him.

The two of them just continuously kept having the endless food fight, Wonho taking advantage of all of the burnt cupcakes Changkyun had made and started throwing those. Changkyun dodged them, well most of them, but then one hit him in the eye and he winced in pain a little. Wonho just let out a power laugh, but then ducked behind the counter when Changkyun threw a whole ass tub blue frosting.

Eventually, Wonho found an ice cream cannon gun then jumped on top of the counter, shooting red ice cream at Changkyun. The boy growled and started throwing frosting bombs at him. Wonho didn't even notice until they all went off and the entire scene was just blue. Changkyun laughed in victory, even started doing a little victory dance. However, he got a little scared as it got quiet.

"Wonho?" He said, jumping off the counter and walking over to Wonho's section slowly.

As soon as he got closer in, he felt an arm grab him and pull him in the smoke. Before he knew it, Changkyun was pinned down to the floor and he winced in pain a little then looked up to see who was pinning him down. Of course, it was Wonho, his entire face, body, and hair covered in all kind of blueberry messes. From blueberry filling to blueberry frosting. But Changkyun's was just as worse, all covered in red.

He grumbled, "What the fuck Won-"

"No, don't _what the fuck_ me Changkyun! You have no fucking right to get pissed." Wonho growled as his grip tightened a bit on Changkyun's writs.

"I do have a right to get pissed! You know why? Because of you just going around just fucking whoever you want and just being an asshole! Y-you're always sleeping around, and just pretending that people don't exist afterward! Here I am thinking I'm any different when I'm not, I'm just like all your other bitches aren't I Wonho?" Changkyun shot back, his eyes getting a little glassy.

He didn't wanna cry, he wasn't gonna also himself to cry for this petty reason but he wanted to. All he wanted was someone who really wanted to get to know him, who as interested in him in ways that no one else was and loved him for who he was. But, he should've known that wasn't gonna be the case, especially with Wonho who's supposedly _straight_.

Minhyuk was right, he was just another Makoto.

"Kyun, shut the fuck up," Wonho replied and watched as Changkyun's eyes widened.

Wonho really wanted to slap the hell out of him. Was he really upset because he thought Wonho just said fuck him and moved on? That wasn't the case at all! If Wonho could forget about him and move on, he honestly would've. He wouldn't even be in all these crazy clubs if it weren't for Changkyun.

He just glared at the boy below him, "Just stop, alright? You're nothing like the other people I've slept with alright! Didn't you hear me earlier? I can't stop thinking about you, I damn near dream about kissing you again and I can't even stop there. I fucking daydream about your stuck up sassy ass. Your attitude and just your personality in general just fucking gets me and makes my head hazy alright?!"

"T-then, why did you push away all my openings and say we should just invite other people to things meant for us two? If you really liked me like that then why didn't you make your fucking move-"

"Because you cock-blocked me by saying you wanted to get to know me as a friend," Wonho shot, "I didn't wanna be weird and fuck up our relationship or make you uncomfortable. But then you started giving me those weird ass mixed signals, it fucking threw me off."

Changkyun's eyes just widened as Wonho spoke. "Changkyun if I really didn't give a fuck about you, we wouldn't be friends and we wouldn't be where we are now."

Wonho's face softened and he sighed, his grip getting a little bit looser on Changkyun's wrists. Changkyun honestly couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to, because there was no way in hell he was hearing all of this from _Wonho_ , the hard rock jock who fucked and fucked and didn't really care about anyone.

But he heard it, and it was all real. Wonho just poured out his feelings and Changkyun couldn't help but blush, good thing Wonho couldn't see how hard he was blushing with all the red frosting covering his face.

He couldn't say anything straight, so he just coughed out, "Sh-shut up asshole."

Wonho grumbled lowly, flicking Changkyun's nose gently. Changkyun winced a little bit and Wonho giggled in response. It made Changkyun giggle too, and his stomach filled up entirely with butterflies.

"You don't always have to act tough Kyunie, there are times when you can be a cute little softie." Wonho replied within his giggles.

Changkyun sighed. "It's just a habit. I can't really control it, sorry."

"It's fine."

It was silent for a bit, then Changkyun spoke up.

"I didn't mean to friend-zone you. I just wanted to get to know you because we didn't know each other when we had sex. So I thought it was nice to take one step at a time and just be friends." Changkyun admitted, "Then, you were so nice to me and you slowly started changing. I couldn't stop thinking about you since that night because you're so dorky and cute and-"

"A super nerd."

Changkyun nodded quickly. "And you just hide it with this cocky douche bag personality that makes you look like an asshole. So I wanted to bring that out of you a bit, because like I said I can see right through your egotistical ass."

Wonho just chuckled lightly and as did Changkyun. Then they both glanced at each other with wide bright smiles, both of them feeling tight butterflies in their stomachs.

"Pft, we're a mess," Wonho choked out and Changkyun hummed in response. "Sorry for getting my red frosting all over you."

"Sorry for getting my blue frosting all over you." Changkyun squeaked out.

It was quite for a second.

Then, Wonho grinned, "You wanna make purple?"

Changkyun bit his lip hungrily, removing his wrists from Wonho's grasp and cupping his face. "Hell yeah."

He brought his lips to his, which was smooth and rough, just like last time but more intimate. Wonho's hands just traced over every inch of Changkyun's form as he deepened the kiss. The brunette just moaned at his touches, he knew he could never turn back. He knew Wonho was the _only_ boy who could make him feel weak with such a kiss and only he was allowed to kiss him in such a way, touch him in such a way.

And dammit, they both missed this kind of affection _so fucking much_.

It was like all their desires, all their passionate small feelings for each other were brought into each kiss, each sweet deep kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Youngjae exclaimed, and the two instantly pulled away from each other, looking up at Youngjae who was pissed to the max.

Wonho just smiled at him nervously. "U-uh Youngjae, it's not what it looks like-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO MY FUCKING KITCHEN?!" He continued to exclaim, walking around looking at the mess that the two boys _did_ in fact cause.

Changkyun just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we got into a fight and y'know shit happens."

Youngjae just brought his hands together, exhaling sharply. "Changkyun, Wonho, you both got five seconds to explain what the hell happened."

"Why do-"

"-Or I will bippity boppity beat the shit out of you both with my own bare hands."

Changkyun and Wonho looked over at each other, then grinned at Youngjae who was still very pissed. He didn't even see the position they were in, because he was too busy staring in horror at the mess they caused.

Then they just laughed among themselves.

Changkyun pointed at Wonho as he pointed right back at him and they replied, "He started it!"

Youngjae glared at them, grabbing the nearest spatula, "THAT'S IT I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES!"

Wonho quickly rose, grabbing Changkyun by the hand and running the fuck out of Youngjae's kitchen, away from crazy ass Youngjae who was fuming. They passed Minhyuk, who just looked at the two of them in confusion. He saw as they ran outside, hand in hand, laughing freely and then sighed.

"He must really be your favorite, huh Kyunie?" Minhyuk sighed to himself, smiling.

////////

"No Jimin, we're not being Bonnie and Clyde for the Halloween party again. It's gay," Kihyun replied on the phone.

Jimin groaned, _"C'mooooon Hyunie, this will be the last year we can go as them I promise! And it's also the last time I'll make you embarrass yourself in public."_

"You mean like that one time you wanted me to be Batman so you could be Superwoman?"

_"Well it's better than your idea! No offense Ki, but I'm not going to wear bondage in public, or dress as a maid when my ass is exposed."_

"But you should! You'd look so hot, it's for my enjoyment."

_"That's even sadder than Wonho busting through the doors asking you if having a wet dream about a guy makes you gay."_

"You're right," Kihyun snickered, "But he would never-"

"If you have a wet dream about making out with a guy does that make you gay or whipped? Or both?" Wonho exclaimed as he busted through the door of his dorm.

Kihyun just raised an eyebrow. "Wonho, what the fuck?"

Wonho didn't even respond, he just slammed the door shut and ran over to plop on the couch happily. He started giggling and shit putting one of the pillows in his face to hide his giggles. Kihyun just looked over at him and sighed.

"I'll call you later Chim, lover boy is back." He said as he sat his phone down.

He walked over to sit on the chair next to the couch Wonho plopped on and looked over at him. Wonho moved the pillow, exposing his wide smile and Kihyun just had so many questions.

"Okay, exactly what the hell happened today?" He replied and Wonho just started giggling again.

"Ohhhh, I don't know, just things Ki. Stuff you wouldn't really understand." Wonho replied among his giggles and Kihyun grumbled.

"No seriously Wonho, why are you so giggly all of sudden? You're being weird."

Wonho just got up quickly, marching over to Kihyun and lightly kissed his forehead as he squished his cheeks. As Kihyun pulled away, he kinda sneezed a bit, then glared at Wonho.

"Why the fuck do you smell like someone shitted blueberries on you?"

"Wait, how'd you know I got blueberry stuff all over me?" Wonho replied as he let go of Kihyun's cheeks.

"Because you wreak of fucking blueberries and you know I'm fucking allergic to them." Kihyun scoffed. Wonho just bowed apologetically and started jumping and dancing around to the bathroom.

Kihyun was just, well, more fucking confused than ever. Before he could ask why Wonho was on fucking drugs, Jooheon busted through the door as well. However, he was more pissed off than Wonho and looked like he'd been crying for hours.

"Joo-"

"I'm sleeping with you guys tonight, and by tonight, I mean for the next two weeks." He grimaced as he marched over to the couch, then plopped on it.

Kihyun sighed. "What the fuck is going on with my friends today. One's happy as shit and the other is fucking pissed. Goddammit."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An uptown slut is just someone who sleeps around town, uptown meaning of, in, or characteristic of the residential area of a city or town. Kihyun calls Minhyuk an uptown slut because Minhyuk is known for sleeping around the town, not just the school.
> 
> not just cuz he's in his feelings about Minhyuk breaking his heart but yk that counts too ;) 
> 
> Thought I should point that out ^^

_"I-I like you!"_

_The entire room was quiet, with just the two of them in there. The windows open as the wind blew lightly, letting Minhyuk's golden locks flow through the wind as his eyes slowly widened. Jooheon squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Minhyuk's facial expression nor his reaction._

_It was just silent in the cooking club room. Very very silent._

_Then Minhyuk tried getting out a few words, "Th-that's...that's nice."_

_Jooheon's eyes opened as he looked over at Minhyuk, who was looking away from him._

_"Well, I..." Jooheon tried continuing, but he felt like some weight was bringing him down. He still spoke, "I've liked you for a while now, ever since I saw you a-a-at Homecoming last year and well, you were so beautiful and-"_

_Minhyuk held his hand up to stop him. "That's enough Jooheon, please."_

_"But Minhyuk-"_

_"I'm flattered that, you like me and all...like our friendship and whatever. I like you too-"_

_Jooheon stomped his foot. "No! I don't mean like that! I mean, I've had the fattest crush on you since junior year Minhyuk!"_

_Minhyuk's eyes widened at Jooheon's words. He couldn't believe it, nor did he want to believe it. No one he has ever come to know has ever had a crush on him. They've only commented on how much they love his body or the sex but never him._

_But here's Jooheon, someone he's never even slept with or had any kind of sexual interactions with, saying how much he loves Minhyuk and that he's been liking him for a year now, two since he's had it since the time of Homecoming. Last time Minhyuk heard that someone genuinely liked him, it was just some guy who was only trying to get in his pants._

_He felt so used and promised himself he wouldn't get too attached to anyone else after that, because he was so scared of being abused and hurt by someone once again. Kinda like Changkyun's situation, but not as bad as his._

_"You may not believe me since...I know Chanyeol really hurt you. But please, if you just-"_

_"That's enough Jooheon. Please stop, stop being weird."_

_"But Minhyuk I-"_

_"Stop! You can stop right there, cause....I don't care how you feel about me."_

_Jooheon felt his breath hitch, "But Minhyuk I do like you! A lot! I joined this club just to get closer to you and I appreciate our friendship so much. Darn, I say it but, I actually lov-"_

_"Just, fucking stop it Jooheon! Cut the bullshit." Minhyuk snapped, now facing Jooheon with his eyes full of tears. Jooheon wanted to comfort him, but he only snatched away._

_"M-Minhyuk I-"_

_"I think you've wasted enough of my time. Goodbye."_

_Before Jooheon could say another thing, Minhyuk brushed past him, walking out the club room. Jooheon watched as he left, and the tears he had held back were finally falling. He became a little weak in his legs and got on his knees, bending over to cover his face and hid away his tears._

_It was like his heart was pulled right out of him, broken, chewed on and thrown out. He had liked Minhyuk so much and cherished his presence more than anyone else. Even that night of tag day, when he and Minhyuk were partners but they didn't really know each other that well, until they started talking and slowly became friends._

_He still felt something that night. But he didn't really know what it was until he brushed it off. Then it came back, and hit him hard. It was too late to try confessing anything now, because Minhyuk didn't feel the same, and he probably never will._

**_/////_ **

Jooheon slowly opened his eyes, stretching and trying to gain the strength to wake up. However, memories of yesterday started flashing in his head once more. Him being cruelly rejected, and him crying in his room for hours, the rushing out before Jackson could ask him what was wrong. It made him feel dumb and pathetic. Crying and crying just for a guy who he knew would never like him back.

He sighed to himself. Then he looked over and saw Wonho in the kitchen, dancing around in the kitchen making something while blasting September by Earth, Wind, and Fire on his small stereo.

Jooheon got up and walked over, sitting on one of the small stools. Wonho was too busy dancing to even notice Jooheon walk over, but then he turned around and saw him.

He smiled, "Morning Jooheon!"

Jooheon nodded in response, "You're extra happy today."

"Yeah, I am. I actually made breakfast for once, and I haven't made breakfast since I got my v-card taken. And that was my 16th birthday." He chimed and Jooheon just chuckled lightly.

Kihyun walked out no later, in his joggers for once, his eyes squinted as he looked over at Wonho and grumbled. Then he sniffed around looking for the source, but before he could find it, Wonho gave him his favorite mug.

The boy took the cup, gave it a look, then looked back at Wonho, "Goddammit, you must still be high from yesterday."

Wonho just laughed wholeheartedly, then proceed cooking. Kihyun walked over and sat on the stool next to Jooheon. He took one sip of his coffee, then hummed as he shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip.

"You're lucky they still had some vanilla bean left at the store. I rushed there this morning and got some just for you!" Wonho chimed.

Kihyun shook his head, chuckling lightly, "You must've gotten laid or something. I haven't seen you this happy since you had sex on your 16th birthday."

"I know! But, no I didn't get laid. It's something more exciting than that." Wonho replied as he finished cooking his eggs.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is there someone new, or are you still crushing on Changkyun?"

"Nah, I think I've given up on having sex with others for a while," Wonho responded and both Jooheon and Kihyun's eyes widened as he said that.

Then Kihyun slammed his hands on the table, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE SERIOUS?!"

Wonho nodded nervously. "Yeah? I'm not into having sex with multiple people anymore. It's kinda weird and I'm not gonna get anywhere in life if I do that."

Jooheon then slammed his fists on the table, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE FOR REAL?!"

"Yes-"

Kihyun grabbed Wonho's cheeks, "OK WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH WONHO?!"

Wonho just pushed him off then grumbled, "You guys you're overreacting. All I said was that I'm not gonna be a manwhore anymore, chill."

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS!" Jooheon exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. "WONHO HAS BEEN BLESSED! THANK YOU LORD!"

Kihyun raised his arms up as well, "I DON'T EVEN GO TO CHURCH NOR DO I READ THE BIBLE, BUT THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY NONEXISTENT PRAYERS GOD, YOU'RE THE MAN!"

Wonho rolled his eyes, reaching for the plastic plates. "Yeah, I realized how one person makes me feel happier. So I'm just directing my feelings towards them for now-"

Then both boys slammed the table and screamed. "THANK YOU CHANGKYUN!"

Wonho grumbled, handing them both plates full of bacon, eggs, and sausages then took his own plate and started eating it. Kihyun and Jooheon attacked their plates, eating it as if they hadn't eaten in years.

"So," Kihyun mumbled. "What did he say to you? Did you tell him how many wet dreams of him you've been having?"

Wonho nearly choked on his sausage, trying to hide his face of embarrassment as the question was being asked. He felt himself blush, then struggled to answer, "N-no. We just talked and I told him how I've been feeling."

"And what he say?" Jooheon asked.

"He told me that he understood and wanted to get closer to me as a friend. So you know we won't rush anything," Wonho replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kihyun hummed happily in response. "Well, this is a nice early birthday present. Wonho's no longer sleeping around and Jimin's staying in Seoul for a couple of months, hallelujah."

Wonho snickered. "Yeah, I've never actually had the chance to have an actual crush before, y'know? I mean, Irene really doesn't count because that was just countless crap over and over."

"Ah, so you _do_  have a crush on Kyun?" Kihyun replied and Wonho shook his head.

"It's not necessarily a  _crush_  Kihyun. It's more or so a romantic interest, see I like Kyun but not in a  _'hey I'm gay, you're gay, let's go out with each other and have crazy buttsex'_ kinda way."

"But you just said you never had an actual crush-"

"I've never had the  _chance_ to have an actual crush. I'm not pinpointing it at Changkyun I'm just saying that I've never been whipped before," Wonho replied happily.

Kihyun just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ugh, whatever Wonho. Gay or not, you're still fucking confusing."

Wonho snickered and Jooheon just smiled weakly.

Kihyun kept asking him questions as to what happened between him and Changkyun yesterday, and it seemed like things went pretty well. Jooheon kinda felt jealous. Wonho and Changkyun were already getting so close and Changkyun was even willing to give him a chance.

Least he liked Wonho enough to give him a chance, even despite all the things that have happened to him with the Makoto guy. Jooheon wished Minhyuk at least gave  _him_ a chance to show his worth, or at least show how much he loved him.

He chuckled bitterly, "Least you actually get a chance."

Before he could register his own words, he looked over at Wonho and Kihyun who were staring at him with wide confused eyes.

"What do you mean Jooheon?" Wonho asked. Jooheon just shook his head, drinking the cup of orange juice that Wonho offered him.

"Nothing...just don't worry about it guys." He replied quickly, then got up and walked over to the bathroom before any of them could ask any more questions.

Kihyun sighed. "He came in here last night no later than you did. He looked like he had been crying for hours but he never told me what was wrong." The boys pondered in thought for a second. "Maybe he finally got kicked out the cooking club for his poor cooking skills."

"No," Wonho held up his had to cut him off, "That my friend, is the reaction you have after you get rejected by someone."

Kihyun's eyes widened. "You're right! I still haven't figured out who he's so hooked on though. Maybe he finally confessed to them though and they just completely dumped his ass."

Wonho hummed, his memory going back to Minhyuk and how silent he was yesterday. He just stayed silent. Maybe that wasn't the case, "Yeah...maybe."

**_/////_ **

  
There was football practice, at least to get things all prepped up for the championship game which was days away. Jooheon, Kihyun, and Wonho were just doing their usual workout, a few laps around the school with Jackson and Jung Hoseok, then lift some weights.

However, Wonho wanted to lay low a little bit. He's actually been laying low for quite some time just to stay outside and watch a  _certain_ cheerleader practice. Of course, the guys didn't know that, well besides Kihyun and Jooheon. They'd sometimes go out there with him so they would have an excuse not to lift weights.

It's not like Wonho wanted to be some sort of creep and watch Changkyun sway his hips from side to side. That'd be weird. He just liked watching him dance, watching his body move to the rhythm of course. Not like he got hard watching him shake his little ass around. Of course not, they were just  _friends_.

Yes, they were still just friends after yesterday. Because as Changkyun said, he didn't want to rush things and ruin their relationship. In other words, he didn't want his relationship with Wonho to end up like his past relationship with Makoto. And Wonho also talked to him and told him that he was done sleeping around, for Changkyun's sanity sake of course, and opened to hang out with him anytime.

Therefore, them staying as friends,  _with mad feelings for each other_ , was a way to keep their relationship safe.

Wonho sighed as he looked over to see if the cheerleaders would come out anytime soon, but they never did. Kihyun and Jooheon walked out no later, continuing their own conversation.

"-wait are you serious?" Wonho heard Kihyun say, in a somewhat angered tone.

Wonho saw Jooheon nod, taking a sip of his water bottle, "Yeah, it was kind of a mood breaker for me."

Kihyun sighed. "Well, he is who he is. You should've seen it coming buddy."

They both walked across the field over to Wonho, who was confused and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked as Kihyun gave him a water bottle. He took a few sips as Kihyun proceeded to speak.

"Turns out Jooheon has a crush on Minhyuk-"

Wonho spat out his water and it got all over Kihyun, "WHAT?!"

Kihyun grumbled, glaring over at Wonho. Jooheon took that as an opportunity to speak up as Wonho took more sips of his water.

"Yeah, yesterday in the cooking club room I confessed to him-"

Wonho spat out his water again, which got all over Kihyun once more. " _WHAT?!_ "

"Yep. He just totally cut me off, started crying, and walked out." Jooheon replied and Wonho just awed at that.

He ran over to Jooheon and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair. The redhead was very fucking confused, but he was too emotional to push Wonho off, so he hugged him back.

Kihyun just stared at them for a second, mostly glaring at Wonho, then rolled his eyes and joined in the hug. It lasted a few more seconds, then they all pulled away as Jooheon kinda teared up a bit.

"I know I seem like a bitch to be crying over a dude guy, but I just like Minhyuk so much." Jooheon sobbed a little.

Kihyun sighed, patting his shoulder. "Well you know, love ain't always easy. How long have you liked him anyway?"

"Since last year-"

Wonho spat his water again, and it aimed at Kihyun,  _again_. Kihyun violently covered Wonho's mouth, his eyes darkened as he glare over at him.

"You spit water on me one more fucking time Wonho, I'm gonna tear your ass off and attach that shit to your fucking head." He shot and Wonho nodded quickly as Kihyun removed his hand from his mouth.

It was silent for a moment, then Wonho marched over to Jooheon, grabbing him by his shoulders. He gave him this determined, but very stern glare and it made Jooheon swallow hella hard.

"Lee Jooheon," He spoke in a deep, serious tone. Jooheon nodded quickly in response, then Wonho sighed to get his next words out, "You are a  _man_  alright? A very bold, determined, happy-go-lucky man. Sure, you're not always intelligent, but you still mean very well. You shouldn't give up on your love for Minhyuk because you never got the chance to get your words out to him. You gotta express how you feel with detailed facts, and also with heart. Be fluent with it."

Jooheon raised an eyebrow. "Wonho I don't follow."

"Look Jooheon!" Wonho exclaimed, his grip on Jooheon's shoulders getting tighter. "You shouldn't let Minhyuk go so easily okay! You gotta be the defendant in this and back up your facts of why your client isn't guilty. That client is your love for Minhyuk and it needs to be proven true. You need all the facts you can get so the judge, Minhyuk, can understand and hopefully love you back. You see what I'm saying?"

Jooheon nodded, "Yeah, you're saying that I could be a lawyer."

Wonho sighed, shaking his head. "No no, Jooheon, I'm saying that you're a hard rock football player, our star quarterback who can get anybody he wants. It's in your blood-"

"That's racist."

"Your soul-"

"That's racist."

"Your eyes-"

Jooheon hissed, "That's gay."

"That's fucking homophobic."

"But communist are homophobic-"

"Now  _that's_ racist."

Jooheon's eyes widened, then he grunted, "Damn."

Kihyun rolled his eyes, walking up to the two of them, pulling Wonho away from Jooheon before he gave him any more dumb ass analogies.

"Look Jooheon, what Wonho is trying to say is that you  _should_  keep trying okay? Don't give up. Even though I think you should because, well, it's  _Minhyuk_  and uptown sluts don't really get too attached-"

Wonho scoffed. "Hey! It's not nice to slut shame people Kihyun. And you're no better, before Jimin you fucking slept with every lowerclassman in-"

"It's not about me Wonho, it's about Jooheon alright? Shut the fuck up." Kihyun shot, as Wonho grumbled, crossing his arms.

Kihyun continued, "Look man, you should at least  _try_ toget your words out as much as you can okay? It doesn't hurt to try. You're a great guy and if Minhyuk doesn't see that then well, then I guess it is best to move on."

Jooheon's eyes widened. "You really think I have a chance with Minhyuk? I mean, what if you're right, what if he is just some hooker who sleeps around and never gets attached."

Kihyun nodded, then gripped Jooheon's right shoulder. "Honestly, you're my best friend Jooheon, we've been there for each other since diapers and you've done nothing but be the fucking sunshine to my darkness. The light of my life. The-"

"That's really gay Kihyun," Jooheon snickered as Kihyun rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I know, but you need to hear it because you deserve what's best for you man. Scout's honor."

Jooheon smiled softly as he hugged Kihyun. Kihyun was surprised at first, but then he smiled and hugged him back. They pulled away and Jooheon sighed.

Then his eyes widened as he looked around, seeing that Wonho was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Wonho?"

Kihyun's eyes widened as well as he looked around. His eyes then spotted a part of the field that was filled with people, then they squinted to read the big sign that said  _'Cheerleader Fundraiser.'_

He sighed, "I think I know where he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so glad yall love this story so much! honestly, im a funny ass person and i wanted to put my humor into one fic and this is that fic i wanted to test it out with lmao. plus, ive been so eager to make a wonkyun romantic comedy au that's kinda like the anime school rumble and shit yknow?
> 
> and like, this fic has good vibes so i honestly love updating it as much as yall love reading it so thank you so much!! ;( 
> 
> alsooooo mi birthday is tomorrow ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not about me Wonho, it's about Jooheon alright? Shut the fuck up." Kihyun shot, as Wonho grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away. His eyes spotted a weird looking sign from far away, so he just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to it.

The more he walked towards it, he saw a bunch of people laughing around, most likely some young middle schoolers that looked like cheerleaders playing around and whatnot. Wonho raised an eyebrow, then looked up at the sign that said _'Cheerleader Fundraiser'._ He just mouthed out a _'wow'_ looking at how well decorated it looked.

Because it was quite beautiful indeed.

Before he knew it, someone came up to him and grabbed him by his shoulder. He yelped, kicking the person from behind and pinning them down to the ground. Then his eyes widened as he looked down at the person who he knocked down.

None other than adorable Changkyun himself.

He huffed, "What the fuck is up with you pinning me down to the ground lately?"

Wonho blushed nervously, jumping off of him. "U-uh sorry. I just didn't know who you were y'know? You fucking scared me."

Changkyun rolled his eyes, lifting himself up then dusting himself off, "Yeah, it's fine that's fine."

Wonho turned his head over to get a small glimpse of the boy. His hair was a darker brown rather than his usual strawberry blonde hair, all frizzy and he had on a white crop, a baggy red hoodie, and some light blue ripped jeans which were folded all cutely at the bottom. Wonho smirked as soon as he caught sight of his belt, once again on Changkyun's small waist.

He cleared his throat, "I see you're wearing my belt again."

Changkyun looked over at him, looked down, then blushed lightly. "Y-yeah I um, these pants are kinda baggy and shit y'know. Your waist is fucking big and shit."

"Pft, that's because your waist is fucking small."

"What's it to ya?" Changkyun huffed. Wonho chuckled lightly, grabbing Changkyun by his waist and bringing him closer to him.

"It's cute," He replied as he grinned. He watched as the brunette's blush got bigger and bigger at the action, then he looked away, pushing Wonho off him lightly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought practice was today."

Wonho put his hands down in his pockets, "Well yeah, it's kinda a chill day though lowkey. So me and the guys were just running a couple laps and talking."

"Ah okay," Changkyun replied.

Wonho looked over at Changkyun, who seemed like he wanted to say something, but hesitated to get it out. It was as if he was too scared to ask it or something. He was also grumbling and mumbling to himself, which made it even more obvious that he was trying to say something.

So Wonho sighed, "What is it Kyun?"

Changkyun looked up at him quickly, his eyes widened. "Oh! Nothing. I wanted to say something but guess it kinda faded away."

"Mm," was all Wonho could say. Because he knew that wasn't the case, Changkyun probably didn't wanna mention it. Maybe it was about Minhyuk and the whole thing he had to face yesterday.

Unless Minhyuk finally told him what happened. But if that was the case, then Changkyun would've been said something about it. Or at least mentioned it. Maybe it would be best to hear it from him than from Wonho because maybe Minhyuk had a good reason for hiding it.

Or maybe Changkyun knew, he just didn't wanna talk about it since Minhyuk and he were best friends and no one else needed to know his business.

"Hey did you talk to Minhyuk?" Wonho _accidentally_ spat.

_Good job trying not to bring it up Wonho, you're so damn smart._

Changkyun just looked over at him. "Not since this morning. He's still kinda on mute for some reason and he hasn't told me shit yet. Why, you know anything?"

_Don't mention Jooheon. DO NOT mention Jooheon-_

"Nah, not that I know of. Jooheon's pretty down though." Wonho spat, _accidentally_ , once again.

_Man, he_ _'s_ _bad at hiding things._

Changkyun just furrowed his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips. "Well that's ironic. You think they had sex or something, or like Minhyuk and Jooheon had some kinda hidden affair but Jooheon had to cut it short?"

Wonho just started sweating. Not because Changkyun was right, but because he wasn't good at hiding things period. He wasn't good at _lying_. He just cleared his throat, then looked away from Changkyun, knowing that the boy would easily be able to read right through him.

"Nope, nope, _nope_. Those only happen in the movies Kyunie, besides they're friends so I don't think that's possible," Wonho replied.

Changkyun hummed in response. "Hm, guess you're right."

There was a silence as Wonho sighed in relief. Why was he so panicked? It's not like Changkyun would ever figure out what was going on. Minhyuk was in some kinda mood so it's not like he would ever tell him. So maybe it was best to sit this down and let things work out itself.

Maybe it's best to sit this all out and forget it ever even happened-

"Maybe Jooheon has a crush on Minhyuk! He finally told him but Minhyuk didn't take it too well." Changkyun chimed. Boy, was Wonho's worries up the roof, off the charts.

He just started sweating, laughing really loudly. "AHA, THAT'S REALLY FUNNY CHANGKYUN!"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Wonho gripped on the boy's shoulders, still continuously laughing really loud it was almost unbearable.

"I'M SUPER GREAT KYUN!" He exclaimed, patting Changkyun's back roughly. Changkyun just laughed nervously.

Then he just raised an eyebrow, looking rather, _unconvinced_. "So he _does_ like Minhyuk."

Wonho grunted in response.

"So he _did_ confess to Minhyuk." Changkyun sneered, and Wonho just started sweating even more, his nervous chuckling dimming.

Then he sighed in defeat, "Yes."

Changkyun sighed then looked down, walking over and kneeling down a bit.

Wonho looked over at him. "Are _you_ okay?"

Changkyun hummed in response, playing with a little daisy that was in the ground. "Yeah, it's just...if that was the case, y'know, Jooheon liking Minhyuk then telling him and not getting the response he wanted, then I kinda feel bad for him."

"Why you say that?"

Changkyun plucked the daisy out of the ground and walked over to Wonho.

"Well Minhyuk has been through, let's say, a _rough_ past considering things like confessions. You know that guy Chanyeol?"

Wonho nodded, remembering the taller blue-haired boy, "Yeah, he use to be the captain of the football team till he graduated."

"Well, he and Minhyuk were together."

Wonho's eyes became wide, really wide, to the point where they almost came out of their sockets. "WhOA REALLY?! LEE MINHYUK DATED AN UPPERCLASSMAN?"

Changkyun nodded, "Yeah, they were dating our sophomore year. Everyone was making a big deal about it and shit y'know?"

"Ah, I didn't really come around to the school until freshmen year for the second semester. But even then I wasn't really focused on school, I was focusing on helping out my mother." Wonho replied and Changkyun nodded.

"Well, you didn't really miss much so don't worry about that. Anyway, they were dating and well, you know how I just plucked this daisy out of the ground?" Changkyun asked and Wonho nodded.

Then he looked at it again, because it looked really strange, but also unique.

"It looks different." He replied and Changkyun nodded.

"That's what Chanyeol did to Minhyuk. Plucked him out of the ground because he was _different_ than all the other daisies," Changkyun said, then started twirling the flower around. "Minhyuk was like, his little delicate flower. He _picked_ him because he was beautiful, yes, but also because he was-"

Changkyun plucked one of the pedals from the flower, and his eyes darkened. "- _easy_."

Wonho swallowed hard, "W-wait so, Chanyeol didn't really like Minhyuk?"

"Nope. At some point he did, but then at another point he didn't. He'd verbally and mentally abuse him, never physically. He knew his words would hurt him more than his fists ever could. Whenever Minhyuk would do something Chanyeol didn't like or approve of, he'd just abuse him right there." Changkyun replied, continuously plucking the daisy. "Minhyuk saw it as love, but he was only fooling himself."

Changkyun stopped plucking the flower, til it got to its last pedal. "Chanyeol kept picking at him and picking at him until he couldn't anymore. Until Minhyuk finally realized that it was abuse, not love. Until Minhyuk finally left him."

All Wonho could do was say wow and Changkyun hummed in response.

"Since that day, he promised he wouldn't ever get attached to anyone else ever again. Never to let those words _'I Love You'_ ever fool him again."

Wonho sighed, "That _is_ unfortunate. Jooheon's a good guy though, he could never mean any self or mental harm to anyone at all."

Changkyun looked up at Wonho, a whole bunch of sincerity in his eyes.

"Wonho..." He replied lowly, reaching out for Wonho's hand which was much larger compared to his.

He continued, "Sometimes, people go through bad things. Those bad things cause a lot of walls to be built up to the point where that person can't trust anything that's said or done. Period. It takes a while for them to warm up to something new and believe that it's real or not."

"Well yeah, I know what you mean. Still though, there are good people out there and things have changed a bit. I've known Jooheon since middle school and he's done nothing but be kind and generous. The guy is the fucking sunshine."

Changkyun chuckled a little at that.

"Look, my point is, I understand people go through tough situations but it's best to be open and give the world a second chance. Building up walls and isolating yourself will do nothing but make you miserable and closed out."

Changkyun grinned. "When did you get so smart?"

"Pft, my mom kinda taught me a lot of things growing up," Wonho replied, then chuckled lightly. Changkyun wrapped his arms around him, giving him a slight hug which made Wonho melt inside. Then he hugged him back.

The two pulled away, well slightly. Changkyun's arm was still wrapped around Wonho, and Wonho's arm was around Changkyun's shoulder. They walked more into the fundraiser and saw all the kids running and playing around. At some point in the day, Wonho would participate and play a few of the mini games.

None of the cheerleaders seemed bothered by it however, they really enjoyed his presence. It was kinda bothering Changkyun a bit, how much attention they were getting towards him. _Started bringing back a few bad memories back_.

But whenever he seemed moody, Wonho would just tug him by his waist and kiss him lightly on his cheek, causing Changkyun to giggle a little.

So he just shook it off because Wonho seemed to be having a hell of a good time. He even bought _dozens_ of snacks for himself and Changkyun as well. The fundraiser was like a cute little carnival just to raise some money for the cheerleaders.

It was adorable.

"So, why'd you guys hold a fundraiser today?" Wonho asked.

"We need new equipment and also money to save up for cheerleading camp this summer. So Coach Wong and Irene thought it was best to hold a fundraiser."

Wonho hummed.

While they were socializing, Wonho didn't even notice Kihyun marching over towards him, with Jooheon following him. He grabbed him by the shoulder and finally caught the boy's attention Wonho looked behind him, seeing Kihyun damn-near passing out and Jooheon just, well, _dazed_.

Wonho just raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, did you two sprint over here or something?"

Kihyun just violently grabbed his shoulders, using them to help pull him up.

"All I was doing was socializing with Jooheon about being a man, and you go fucking running off!" Kihyun exclaimed exhaustively.

"No one told you to come over here-"

"No ONE TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE!" Kihyun exclaimed, then nearly fainted. Jooheon was there to catch him though.

The redhead sighed. "Sorry, about that Kihyun just kinda feeling weird and fighting his hot and bothered side right now. While we were scanning for Wonho, Jimin called and-"

Kihyun quickly rose up, covering Jooheon's mouth, shushing him completely. Wonho looked confused and Changkyun just raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what? I had no idea you knew Park Jimin, he goes to an entirely different school how the hell do you know him?"

Kihyun just blushed nervously, "W-we're just friends—wait, in fact it's not even important or your information so, mind your own goddamn business."

Changkyun rolled his eyes and Jooheon did the same, sighing.

Wonho's eyes however caught the stage, the big one that was built. "What's with the stage? Little Mix coming to perform or what?"

"Pft, I wish. We're actually taking that down because we were _supposed_ to have Jackson's band come up and perform but I know it's a no go. He and Jaebum have football practice and Mark said that the other members were studying for exams."

Wonho's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Jack has a band?"

"Yep. Him and Mark talk about it all the time." Changkyun replied.

Kihyun grimaced, "Unfortunately he has one. He almost gave it some gay ass name like Jackie and the Rippers."

Wonho just sighed as Jooheon and Changkyun snickered.

"Good thing Jaebum and Jinyoung talked some sense into him. Their band's called GOT7 though, thanks to BamBam." Kihyun replied, and everyone just awed because the name itself kinda sounded pretty cool.

Jooheon froze for a second, looking over at Changkyun, "Hey Kyun, you know who sponsors them right? He like promotes them and follows them around."

Changkyun looked confused as he shook his head. "I just heard about it a lot from Jackson and Mark that's all. I don't know who's all in it really, but it's not like it'll matter because they can't perform anyway."

The boys all oohed, then keep walking with Changkyun. Kihyun frowned as he looked around. "What's up with the gay ass festival?"

Changkyun glared over at him as he huffed, "It's a fundraiser Kihyun. We're trying to raise money, that's all."

"Pft, so it's a gay ass festival to earn money for new merch?" He sneered.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Well yes, but it's also for the cheerleading camp this year."

"Ah, yeah. So like I said, it's a _gay ass festival_." Kihyun shot and Changkyun just gave up. Then his stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing at Kihyun as the chestnut haired boy looked at him confusingly.

"Y'know, it wouldn't be much trouble if you guys helped out. Cheerleaders and football players need to stick together after all."

Wonho and Jooheon perked up, of course they wouldn't mind staying around and helping out since it seemed fun and gave them an excuse not to return to practice.

Kihyun however, "Hell no."

Wonho and Jooheon turned to him, giving him sad puppy dog eyes trying to convince him to change his mind. But Kihyun crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here and working with a bunch of cheerleaders. I'd rather die running a mile on that field than-"

"Changkyun!" someone exclaimed from afar. It was a boy with cotton candy colored hair, a perky one at that. He had on a purple crop-top with some ripped black shorts that went to his quads. His socks were bright yellow and he had on black puma sandals. He looked so fresh, so adorable, so fucking _cute_.

You could instantly smell the fresh innocence from him. It made Kihyun freeze, and blush instantly.

Changkyun turned to him abruptly, "Hey Jimin! What brings you here today?"

"Well Irene told me about the festival today and called me over to help! I was _supposed_ to come over anyways because I'm on break now from school for a month so, yep!"

Changkyun giggled lightly, "That's cool! Is there something wrong though?"

Jimin nodded, "We need someone to fill in for the dunk tank. Seulgi was there but she hurt her knee really badly for one of the drops. She's in the nurse's office right now but we need someone to take her place while she's out-"

Kihyun immediately raised his hand. "I'll do it."

Jimin and Changkyun both turned to him with confusion on their faces. Mostly Changkyun who was just surprised. But Jimin just smirked at him, slowly walking over to him as he saw the man shaking in his boots.

Kihyun swallowed hard as he proceeded, "I-I-I can swim, and I have strong knees so I'll do it."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure-"

"Of course, we'll get you all started up Mr. Yoo."

Jimin smiled, which made Kihyun blush even harder. Then Jimin took him by the hand and took him to the dunk tank. Wonho and Jooheon snickered, and Changkyun was just standing there, confused.

"Okay what the fuck is going on? I swear Kihyun just said he didn't know Jimin and now all of a sudden they _know_ each other?" Changkyun replied, seemingly pissed.

"Actually, they've been dating for like 3 months now," Jooheon announced, "Jimin and Kihyun made out at a college party and then ended up becoming friends, close friends, best friends, best friends with benefits, and now their dating."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Holy shit, I'm just amazed at how they work it out, Jimin lives all the way in Busan."

"If you bunked with him, you'd be surprised." Wonho grumbled and Jooheon as well as Changkyun giggled.

Then the brunette awed, "That's so cute. But damn I'm pretty sure they've fucked, Kihyun looked like he takes advantage of that poor boy."

Jooheon and Wonho smirked at each other, then looked back at Changkyun.

"Jimin is a virgin," They both replied and Changkyun's eyes widened.

"H-h-how did you-"

"Changkyun, even though he just walked out looking like every single model from playboy magazine, he's hella fresh, innocent, and young." Wonho replied and Jooheon nodded.

"Since they get cockblocked all the time by Jimin's parents whenever Kihyun comes over they can't really have sex. And Jimin can rarely ever come over here for a visit because he always have school but they've been waiting for the right time." Jooheon answered.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Okay so if Jimin can't ever come how the hell is he here now?"

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders, "No clue, I'm pretty sure he's planning on skipping school for a month just to be with Kihyun but who knows. I know they were on a phone call while we were running over and Kihyun was hella flustered. They're probably gonna fuck tonight."

Wonho looked back and saw Jimin sitting in Kihyun's lap, _literally making out behind the dunk tank_.

"Yep, they're definitely fucking tonight." Wonho whistled as Jooheon and Changkyun turned over to see what he was getting at.

Changkyun just, _sighed_. "I swear, you guys are fucking weird."

They just shrugged their shoulders as they proceeded to walk around the fundraiser. Changkyun looked over at all the booths and just sighed to himself.

_If only Minhyuk hadn't been so in his feelings today._

They were also supposed to have their own mini booth, but since Minhyuk didn't show up to participate, Changkyun just left it hanging. It would've been nice to have people playing their game, their little catching game.

And, it would've been nice to see Wonho playing it seeing as he loved all the other games. It would've warmed his heart hearing him say that Changkyun's booth was his favorite. But since he didn't have a booth, that wasn't gonna happen.

Suddenly, Changkyun stopped at a booth, staring at it in awe. Wonho and Jooheon did the same.

It was really pretty, and since the sky was pink, light purple, and orange, the lights shined brightly. It looked like a cute little throwing mini game, but Changkyun didn't remember it looking like this. Originally, this was his booth he was sharing with Minhyuk, but Minhyuk was so isolated today he didn't really bother setting it up.

But here it was, all shiny and beautiful.

"W-who-" Changkyun tried to say, but he watched as the golden blonde came from behind the booth, putting down a box.

He looked up at Changkyun and smiled weakly. "S-surprise?"

Changkyun ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Minhyuk hugged him back warmly.

"Oh my goodness Minhyuk! You asshole!" He exclaimed. His tone of voice shook Minhyuk a little bit as he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Kyunie. I shouldn't have abandoned this day, or you just because I was going through something. This was our time to do our project and I disappointed you again, like I always do-"

"Shut the fuck UP!" Changkyun exclaimed as he roughly hugged Minhyuk again, this time while crying. "Minhyuk, we're best friends. If anything, I want you to tell me what you're going through as much as I have to tell you what I'm going through. I can't have you sulking on me. I felt horrible."

Minhyuk hugged him tighter. "Oh, Changkyun don't even worry about that. I just miss you so much, and I'm so sorry!"

The two of them just stood there apologizing and crying for ages. Then they finally pulled away, smiling brightly at each other. Minhyuk turned over to look at Wonho, then to his right he saw Jooheon.

Jooheon caught his glance as he looked back over at him, a look of sincerity, care, comfort, and pain. Minhyuk's eyes widened as he faced Changkyun, tugging him in the back of the booth.

He sighed, "Okay so-"

"Minhyuk, I know already. Jooheon confessed to you the other day."

Minhyuk's eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Wonho _kinda_ sorta told me. Or well no, he said Jooheon was feeling down and I kinda guessed it." Changkyun replied. Minhyuk looked away from him and Changkyun sighed. "Minhyuk, look I know-"

"He's so nice Changkyun."

Changkyun looked surprised, and also confused. "Wh-what? Who?"

Minhyuk turned around from him, crossing his arms. Then he looked out and spotted Jooheon and Wonho talking about something, probably something embarrassing because Jooheon punched Wonho in the arm after he said something.

"He's so nice, humble, handsome. Me and Jooheon, we've been friends for so long and he's the nicest guy I've ever known period. I've always imagined one day that he would confess to me, and I guess I kinda felt something for him ever since tag day that day, you know?"

"Whoa, that long?" Changkyun asked, completely lost for words as Minhyuk nodded.

Then he looked down, "He was the reason I broke up with Chanyeol. I got to see what _real_ love felt like."

Changkyun let out a low _aw_ and sighed. "So why'd you dump him?"

"I don't know, it to me felt like I was repeating history all over again. I don't ever wanna feel like how I felt with Chanyeol ever again."

Changkyun chuckled lightly, holding Minhyuk's hands in his.

He smiled brightly. "You won't. You know why?"

Minhyuk shook his head. Changkyun's grip on his hands got tighter. "Because, Jooheon is a great guy. Also, you got me this time and I won't ever let that ever happen to you ever again."

Minhyuk couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

Changkyun nodded, and Minhyuk pulled him in for another hug. He wasn't lying either, he wouldn't wanna see his best friend go through something like that ever. It also made him think about what Wonho said about giving people second chances.

_"I understand people go through tough situations but it's best to be open and give the world a second chance. Building up walls and isolating yourself will do nothing but make you miserable and closed out."_

He was somewhat giving love a second chance, so Minhyuk could do the same. They pulled away and Minhyuk sighed. Then he started panicking and Changkyun raised an eyebrow.

"What's wro-"

"I SAID NO TO HIM KYUNIE! HOW AM I GONNA APOLOGIZE AND ACCEPT HIS OFFER?! Oh my fucking cheese balls he probably thinks I hate him and never wanna speak to him ever again! FUCK ME IN THE ASS!"

Minhyuk continued to panic and Changkyun just patted his back in pity.

"Look, Jooheon doesn't hate you okay? Also take baby steps into this whole thing because he might still be hurt after you told him his feelings were shit and beat the shit out of his heart like Gorden Ramsay beats the shit out of his meat."

Minhyuk took several breaths, then collected himself, showing a more genuine smile and walked out. Jooheon and Wonho stopped talking as soon as they saw him, and of course Jooheon froze. He started sweating as Minhyuk approached him with this stern look on his face.

Then, before Jooheon could say _anything_ , Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Jooheon, kissing him with as much as passion as God himself could give him. Everyone looked over and stared in awe, some gasped while others cheered and clapped.

Jooheon tried to kiss him back, but he was just surprised because honestly, what the hell is happening. Minhyuk pulled away and smiled brightly.

"EVERYONE, THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND!" He exclaimed. Jooheon's eyes widened as a smile slowly formed on his face.

"R-really?" He choked out and Minhyuk nodded. Then Jooheon grinned, "That works for me."

With that, Jooheon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's waist, pulling him into another kiss. Minhyuk happily kissed him back, laughing in the midst of it. Wonho just wowed, then cheered and clapped his hands.

Changkyun was shaking his head, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face from growing.

"So much for baby steps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, joohyuk is canon 🤗


	12. Chapter 12

"So what you guys are like...dating now?"

Minhyuk nodded happily, squeezing Jooheon's arm. "Yes!"

Wonho was just flabbergasted. Most definitely at the fact that it just happened out of nowhere. Minhyuk came out of nowhere and smooched Jooheon saying that he was his boyfriend. And what really got him was how _passionate_  he was about it.

He was still speechless, but he managed to get out that question.

And  _another_  question, "So like, you two are a  _thing_  now?"

Minhyuk nodded again, now raising an eyebrow, "Yes Wonho, yes we are."

Wonho was still speechless, however, "S-so like... _hand in hand_?  _Boyfriend to boyfriend_...like more than just fuckbuddies-"

"Jesus fucking Christ,  _YES_  WONHO!" Minhyuk exclaimed impatiently. Wonho blinked back, as did Jooheon, then the redhead smirked.

"All that anger, can't believe it's all  _mine_  now," Jooheon replied, caressing Minhyuk's cheeks. Minhyuk chuckled lightly, kissing Jooheon's cheek. Wonho still stood there, confused as  _ever_.

Changkyun walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You've never seen a real couple or something?" Changkyun chuckled.

Wonho just slowly shook his head, "I've never seen a real  _gay_  couple."

"You bunk with Ki though?" Changkyun replied.

"Yeah, but he and Jimin are always FaceTiming because they never have the chance to get physical. They're never like-"

Wonho watched as Minhyuk jumped on Jooheon's back and they giggled while walking off. "-they're never like  _that_."

"Well...get used to it Won, there's a lot of those around campus big boy," Changkyun replied, then walked off. Wonho hurriedly followed right behind him, "Wh-what do you mean there's more of those Kyunie?"

"I mean, there's plenty of gay couples in this school, you just never pay attention. Even your football jockeys are in a gay relationship with someone. You should know, Jung Hoseok and Hyungwon are fucking-"

"WAIT THEY ARE?"

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yes Wonho, Jackson and Jinyoung have a thing too."

Wonho blinked at that. "Wait really? I thought Jackson and Mark had a thing."

"Wait really? Jinyoung and Jackson have always been so close so I just thought they were dating."

"Yeah, but Jack and Mark are  _always_  together during practice running up on each other. Literally  _all the time_. Dude, Jackson  _slapped_  Mark's ass during our game and Mark let him get away with it. I thought they had something going on."

The two were silent for a second.

"They're having a threesome," Changkyun replied.

Wonho hummed in response. "Most definitely."

Changkyun chuckled, lightly punching Wonho's shoulder. "Well anyway, I think there's a lot of stuff going on that you apparently don't pay attention to."

"Really now-" He replied, looking up and down at Changkyun's appearance, then raising an eyebrow. "-ya think?"

"Okay so, you obviously just don't pay attention period. I count as well."

"Well I mean, I guess beforehand, I was only focused on my football position and my mom. I wasn't really involved with school all like that."

"Oh really? What changed then?"

Wonho sighed. "I guess after Leon Makoto strangely left." Changkyun froze at the mention of that name. A name he hasn't heard in so long. Wonho just continued, "I took his place on the field. Taking his position was all I really cared about. Then Irene came along and well, I got distracted and stuff just kinda happened after that."

Changkyun watched as Wonho fiddled around with some of the toys at his booth, a little bit saddened. It kinda confused Changkyun a little bit since for one he's never really learned about Wonho, nor has he had a full backstory. It seemed like Wonho was just a normal guy taking care of his mother, and looking out for his team and girlfriend.

So what changed? What made him into the care-free womanizer he's known as being now?

Changkyun took a seat on the shelf, looking over at Wonho, "You've never really told me about yourself."

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, you know about me most likely-"

"But I don't pretty boy. There are some loose ends to your story-"

"But there are more loose ends to your story as well-"

Wonho walked over, hovering over Changkyun. "Changkyun, you have more mysteries about yourself than me. To be fair, you kinda already know much about me like I'm a great cook, I hang out with Kihyun and Jooheon-"

"You had some affair with Irene." Changkyun shot. He looked up at Wonho, eyes darkened and arms crossed. "For some reason there's more loose ends to  _your_  story than I even thought about."

"Well, you have no room to judge! And—and it's  _my_  business so you don't need to know about it."

Changkyun chuckled bitterly, turning around. "And to think, I was actually starting to like you."

Wonho's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You were actually a nice guy Wonho. Warming up to me and whatnot, but I feel like there's a lot more that you're hiding from me than I even know. It's kinda shallow when you think about it and it makes you no different than any other guy I've been with."

Wonho froze at that. He then walked off abruptly and Changkyun rolled his eyes, following right behind him. "Act like you're the victim all you want Wonho. You don't even have a reason to get pissed at me. I tell you everything about me and here you are, getting all closed out because-"

Wonho turned around and glared at him. Eyes darkened, ice cold glare just like the type Irene would give you. He was taller than Changkyun, so he still hovered over the boy, scaring him. But what shook Changkyun the most was that he looked so, hurt.

Changkyun just cleared his throat and tried to talk back and reach out for Wonho's arm, "W-Wonho, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?" Wonho snapped, snatching his hand away.

Changkyun was just lost for words. "I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"To let your inner bitch stick out like it usually does and get deep into people's feelings like you know everything? You don't know a  _damn_  thing about me, so you can stop trying to get in my skin Changkyun."

Wonho started to walk off, but then stopped and sighed. "Also, you're not off the hook because I don't know  _anything_  about you. Like your whole weird ass backstory with Makoto."

Changkyun blinked back, trying to talk, but Wonho cut him off, "I don't wanna hear it. I grew up hearing a line of excuses from people I-"

Wonho stared at the boy deep in his eyes, then looked away. "- _like_."

With that, he walked away, leaving Changkyun confused, hurt, and somewhat in a trance.

**-**

"Am I  _seriously_  going to have to get used to this?" Kihyun grumbled.

So he was in his dorm, as usual doing his usual thing which was him minding his own business in his dorm. With Jooheon of course.

_....and Minhyuk._

And they were sitting at the island on the stools, feeding each other with strawberries dipped in chocolate. They've been here for  _hours_ , and Kihyun's also been here.

 _Painfully_  watching them.

He sipped his beer as he watched them, Jooheon acting all cutesy around Minhyuk who of course was just as cutesy around him.

It was adorable, nonetheless. But to Kihyun, it was probably the grossest shit he's ever seen.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than be all up in each other's faces?" He grumbled.

"It's our first day as a couple Ki, we need to be together as much as we possibly can," Jooheon replied, staring deep into Minhyuk's eyes as he booped his nose. Minhyuk giggled, caressing Jooheon's cheek.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys are going to have to separate at some point. Or get the hell out my dorm with this goofy-giggly gay shit."

Minhyuk glared at him. "But you do just as much  _goofy-giggly gay_  shit, you have no room to judge."

"Since when-"

Someone walked out from out from Kihyun's bedroom, all seductively and flirty. His hair was silvery blue, all curly, and instead of being fully clothed, he was partly  _nude_. He did have on a small pink apron and a red velvet thong with white knee socks.

But he was still  _nude_.

Jimin looked over at Kihyun, smiling. "I got all our stuff together for tonight," He walked over, fixing Kihyun's collar. Then he smirked as he tiptoed and reached Kihyun's ear, "I'll be waiting,  _daddy.~_ "

He twirled, flashing ass, then walked right back into Kihyun's bedroom.

Kihyun was dazed, flustered, and  _hard_. He looked over at Jooheon and Minhyuk, who were both giving him unconvinced glances.

He cleared his throat, "Okay so my gay shit is more explicit than yours."

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. "There's a difference?"

"Yes, very much."

Minhyuk just chuckled bitterly. "So you just do stuff like this when Jimin _is_ here?"

Kihyun nodded. "Yep."

"And Wonho's okay with you gaying up the place?"

"Of course he is. He has been ever since we decided to bunk in with each other. Plus, he's becoming a little gay himself being around Changkyun-"

"I'm FUCKING SICK OF CHANGKYUN!" Wonho exclaimed, busting through the door. All eyes were on him as he slammed the door and plopped right on the couch.

Kihyun sighed. " _Annnnnnd_  we're right back to our regularly scheduled program."

Wonho just continued to groan with his face deep in the pillows. Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at him confusingly, then looked back at Kihyun. The chestnut haired boy held up his hand to stop them from asking any questions.

"This always happens now,  _thanks to Changkyun_. If you excuse me power couple, I have a sad-sack to cheer up." Kihyun replied sarcastically, walking right over to depressed Wonho.

Kihyun sat on the loveseat, of course getting his Dr. Phil on, throwing on his glasses as well.

"Tell me, Mr. Lee, what is the issue?"

Wonho groaned.

Kihyun just nodded like he could understand what Wonho had just said. Which, he kinda did understand a bit, "You got into another argument with Changkyun."

Wonho groaned, while also nodding in the pillow.

Kihyun sighed. "Well, that's new. What the hell did you say to trigger him now?"

"I don't know," Wonho mumbled, then lifted his head up. "He just got mad at me for some reason and was asking me about my life and backstory. But I told him he had loose ends to his story too."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "And he got mad at you for that?"

Wonho nodded. "Then I snapped at him and told him to fuck off.... _sorta_."

"Aw man, I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Are you serious? You really got mad at him because he wanted to know more about you?" Minhyuk snapped.

Wonho looked over slowly, then snapped his head back at Kihyun.

"What's the uptown slut doing here?" He asked, not noticing Minhyuk glare right back at him.

"I don't know. He's with Jooheon now, so I guess he's everywhere."

Minhyuk huffed, jumping off his stool and walking over to the boys. He kneeled down at Wonho's level, glaring right at him.

"You  _seriously_  snapped at Changkyun because he wanted to warm up to you?!" He snapped. Wonho sighed.

"No, I didn't. Well, not  _necessarily_  I mean I wanted to know about him too, but he shut me out. So, I shut him out too. It's like he didn't wanna tell me his past or something so why should I tell him mine?"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "Jeez, you really don't pay attention."

"Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Because you don't pay attention period."

"Because I was too busy worrying about my  _own_  business."

"Really? So worrying about your schedule of having sex was more important than school?"

"You don't know anything about me Minhyuk," Wonho shot, raising up and walking towards the door.

Minhyuk wasn't stopping though, "Oh really? All I know about you is that you're just some lost cause and you snapped at my best friend for no fucking reason!"

"It's none of your business and it's most certainly none of Changkyun's business."

"It's obviously my business if you're out here yelling at Changkyun for some reason, he's my best friend and I'm just defending him since he's  _somewhat_  fallen for your dumbass."

Wonho froze.

He wasn't sure whether to believe if Minhyuk was just messing with him or if he was serious. Changkyun did show signs of actually having feelings for Wonho, sometimes. But there was still something telling Wonho it was all facade.

Like how Irene was with him. All nice and innocent, but then became completely  _fake_.

Also, Changkyun was so hidden from him it was almost strange. It frustrated him because hiding things away from him was vaguely familiar to someone else who did just the same thing.

He just grumbled and walked away.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave? Leave Changkyun?"

Wonho grabbed his jacket, ignoring Minhyuk's constant bickering.

"What's your damage Wonho?! What are you so afraid of-"

"I was hidden away from everything and everyone because I was trying to live on my own since my mother died alright?!" Wonho snapped. Minhyuk blinked back, looking a little pale.

It was a silence, of course, the silence both males created. Wonho just rolled his eyes and walked out, slamming the door right behind him. Minhyuk looked back at Kihyun, who just sat there and shook his head.

"This is exactly why you don't bump into people's business buddy."

Minhyuk sighed, opening the door and rushing out.

Jooheon looked over at Kihyun, who just shrugged his shoulders.

" _Ohhhhhh daaaaddyyy.~_ " Jimin called from his room.

Kihyun perked up, snatching off his glasses, "If you excuse me, I have some strict business to attend to. Unless you wanna listen in, I suggest you walk out."

Jooheon blinked back, "A-aren't you gonna go check on Wonho?"

"Nope, that's not my problem."

"But Ki-"

"Jooheon, it wasn't a damn request now get the fuck out."

"Alright!" Jooheon squeaked, rising up quickly and leaving before Kihyun could indeed kick his ass.

**-**

Wonho was sitting by the pier, and it was night time so it was kinda empty. He was just looking out at the water, and it was pretty beautiful at night. Most definitely one of Wonho's favorite thinking places or places he'd come just to be alone.

It was his special place.

Where of course, he'd come to vent and junk.

It was somewhere he'd go all freshmen year, where of course no one really knew of. When he came, he'd usually have his black hoodie on so no one would suspect a thing and think it's there.

No one except Irene of course. When she and Wonho were together, she knew absolutely everything Wonho was going through. That of course, was the troubling part and also why she and Wonho ended things on a bad note.

Mostly playing with his feelings.

Wonho didn't wanna go through that again, so he just avoided everyone and put something on his name. Thus, his womanizing days began. It was annoying too, he didn't really want to be the way he was, but it was the only way to keep people out of his business.

Of course, Kihyun and Jooheon knew. Those two were the only boys he could really trust.

But no one else really knew.

"Wonho!"

The black-haired boy's head perked up as he looked around and saw a familiar golden blonde running towards him. Wonho scoffed, rising up from his seat and walking away. But before he could fully leave, Minhyuk caught up with him, tackling him.

Both boys winced in pain, then Wonho brushed Minhyuk off of him.

He rolled his eyes. "What? You wanna hear more depressing stories out of me, or are you done being a prick-"

"Wonho, I just wanna talk."

"Pft, really?  _You_  wanna talk?"

"Yes... _and_ I also want to apologize," Minhyuk replied, his expression softening. Wonho saw and his glare softened up a bit as well.

He sighed, "Minhyuk, you don't have to-"

"No, I do. I'm sorry Wonho, I shouldn't have snapped at you back there. It's none of my business of whatever your issue is or why you're mad at Changkyun. He's just my best friend and I just want what's best for him."

Wonho watched as Minhyuk's eyes got a little glassy and he sat down on the bench.

He sighed, "He's just...been through a  _lot_  and I'd hate to see him go through all those struggles once again. Yeah, I sound like an overprotective mother but it's true, I just wanna protect him."

Wonho walked over and sat next to Minhyuk, watching him fiddle a little with his small fingers.

The buff boy sighed, "It's fine Minhyuk, I'm not mad at Changkyun."

Minhyuk looked over at him, "You're not?"

Wonho shook his head. "I'm mad at the fact that he won't talk to me. Like he doesn't trust me at all. I'm sure you know about our story and whatnot, I get that he's scared too, but it's just  _frustrating_  that he won't tell me anything."

It was silent, then Minhyuk spoke up.

"Why is  _that_  important to you, if you don't mind me asking."

Wonho sighed, "Because, I knew a lot of people who hid things from me. People I cared about an awful lot. People I-"

"Loved?"

"Not necessarily  _loved_ , but they're somewhat in that category."

Minhyuk sighed, "Changkyun's like that. He's so much more closed out than how he usually was before. He was so happy, and innocent basically."

"What changed?" Wonho replied, scooting a bit closer.

"Makoto. That's what changed him."

Wonho huffed, rolling his eyes and violently running his fingers through his hair. Minhyuk watched in confusion but also understood why Wonho seemed so frustrated. If Changkyun liked him so much, then why did he hide _that_ part of himself away from Wonho?

But he already knew the answer.

Changkyun was never interested in bringing back his past to anyone. It was supposed to stay that way and he  _vowed_  to himself that it would stay that way.

"A-about Makoto, I....I can't tell you much about him because that's not my story to tell, but," Minhyuk looked up at him, "H-he was  _horrible_. He did nothing but take advantage of him. Changkyun was okay with it, he was  _so_ in love with him but Makoto was just....I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Wonho hummed in response as Minhyuk continued, "I know you wanna know more about Changkyun, but please be patient with him. He's never been like this in a while, I'm happy that he's happy, but he's just scared that you'd leave him as Makoto did. Always mad and taking advantage of him. Wonho you have to understand he needs time to collect himself before he tells anyone."

"I know," Wonho groaned, "It's his past to tell, not anyone else's."

"We all have frightening pasts that have something to do with our behavior Wonho. No one has the right to judge you period, or shame you. And it's up to us whether or not we wanna speak out the truth or not." Minhyuk replied, patting Wonho's back.

Wonho knew that all too well.

His past, Minhyuk's past, even Changkyun's past, it was all crazy and the reason they all changed for the better of themselves. It was sad that it was all true.

"Wonho-" Minhyuk called out and the boy looked up at him, moving his face from his hands. "-I'm not saying this just to better your relationship with Changkyun, but I am.  _Look_ , I don't like you at all but we both have something in common."

Wonho looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Minhyuk chuckled. "We're both hard headed ass stubborn boys who are just trying to live our lives. We're also trying to cover up our pasts, and we both care an awful lot about Changkyun."

Wonho nodded. "Your point?"

"My point is, let's make amends."

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Minhyuk put his hand out for Wonho, of course, to shake, "Let's make amends, I'm waving a white flag here. Also, I think it's best for us and Changkyun-"

"And  _Jooheon_?" Wonho replied, smirking and Minhyuk nudged him arm playfully while snickering with him.

"Yes, him too. But I feel like if we make amends we can learn an awful lot about each other."

Wonho tapped his chin, then looked at Minhyuk's hand, then back at Minhyuk, "No more fighting?"

"Nope. I swear."

Wonho finally sighed in defeat, shaking Minhyuk's hand. He gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Alright baby hands, you got yourself a deal. Sorry for snapping at you."

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows but then sighed as well, "Sorry for yelling at you too."

Then he snatched his hand away and slapped the back of Wonho's neck. Wonho winced in pain, then glared over at Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk! I thought you were waving a white flag?!"

"I am, but you called me baby hands though."

"Because your hands are small as shit-"

Minhyuk back slapped him again and Wonho winced, once more.

"MINHYUK!"

"Stop insulting me dickhead before I call this off."

Wonho swallowed hard and nodded.

**-**

"Ayo ladies and gentlemen," Kihyun hollered, beating his counter aggressively.

Jooheon choked out a cough. "Kihyun, it's just us."

Kihyun looked around at Jackson, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jimin, Mark, Jinyoung, Doyoung, and Wonho. Then his eyes where dead straight at Minhyuk as his eyebrows rose and he gave him an unconvinced glare.

He looked back at Jooheon, "Ayo  _ladies_  and gentlemen." He said again and Minhyuk got the memo this time, glaring harder at Kihyun.

"Before I was rudely interrupted by the uptown slut's husband, I brought you all here to say that I am inviting you all to my birthday dinner at Castuards." Kihyun finally announced.

Everyone oohed, seeing as Castuards was one of the biggest and greatest hometown buffet place known to mankind.

Jooheon raised his hand, but Kihyun just sighed in response.

"No Jooheon, they don't just serve mayonnaise." Kihyun scoffed.

Jooheon just scrunched his nose. "What no, I was gonna ask what was on the menu."

"That's kinda a dumb question. It's a buffet." Jinyoung spat. Jooheon just narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's why I'm asking. You never know what's gonna be there! Let's not forget Jackson's incident at Golden Corral now," Hoseok snapped back and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes while Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should just go to Red Coasters. They serve good ass orange chicken last time I checked." Jooheon suggested.

Minhyuk shook his head. "Ooh, or we could go to that one worldwide restaurant called WorldMedina. It's really good, plus I'm half American and I'd love to have some American meals."

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "No Minhyuk, no one wants to eat your shitty ass-"

"Holy shit! You're a half breed too?! I'm part Canadian but I was somewhat raised in America." Jimin chirped.

Minhyuk looked at Jimin excitingly. "Really? Finally another half race here! Have you tried corned beef?"

"Jesus christ I love corned beef! My name's Park Jimin by the way!"

"Nice to meet you Jimin, I'm Lee Minhyuk!"

"Goodness, I've heard so much about you! You are so much more adorable in person!" Jimin chuckled lightly and so did Minhyuk.

Hoseok held his head, "Jesus christ, we got two twinks here and fucking Hoseoks."

Hyungwon scoffed, hitting the poor boy, "Well Lee Hoseok was the first Hoseok,  _my older brother_ , and is the  _better_  Hoseok so let's not even go there, okay?"

"Oh ho ho ho, really now?" Hoseok snapped, getting ready to throw hands, but Doyoung kinda blocked him a bit.

Kihyun slammed his fists on the counter once more, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright you bitches, first of all, yes, we have two twinks. My wonderful and loving baby over there, and of course the adopted trash."

Minhyuk scoffed, "I will beat your-"

"-but that's not why I brought you all here. Also discussing places to go eat, I have leveled it out to Castuards."

"Hm, I like Minhyuk's idea of going to that worldwide restaurant. I've always wanted to try chicken alfredo," Doyoung replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, "No we're going to-"

"Kihyun baby, can we  _pleeease_  go!" Jimin asked in a cute and innocent tone. Kihyun blushed and cleared his throat.

"Okay fine! We can go to WorldMedina." He finally said and everyone cheered in response. "I hope you bitches know that you're all paying for your shit."

They all hummed in response as they went back to their previous conversations. Everyone, of course, was in his and Wonho's dorm, and Kihyun had brought them all here saying it was pretty urgent.

These were the only people who Kihyun actually associated with and enjoyed talking to. Minhyuk,  _well_ , Jooheon kinda begged him to come and he just let him come.

Kihyun did wanna invite a  _certain_  smaller boy just because he did get along with him and he is pretty cool when you get used to him.

However, he wasn't sure if Wonho was over his funk, which he somewhat wasn't.

Wonho was over on the couch on his phone, not really talking with everyone and just keeping to himself. It had literally been a week since he and Changkyun had spoken since they fell out, and Wonho wasn't even sure how to approach him.

He wanted to be nice about it, and also apologize. But what if Changkyun just ignored him? It wouldn't be any point in trying to talk to him.

Maybe it was for the best.

Him and Changkyun never really knew each other for the whole month. They just had sex once and just became slightly more and more acquainted. But something was telling Wonho that wasn't the case.

He did truly care about Changkyun and loved being his friend, even hanging out with him sometimes put a smile on his face. Something was just telling him that it was too good to be true and he was just another Irene.

But maybe it was time to get over that and move on. Irene did so he could do the same thing.

Maybe he was just being selfish like Minhyuk had said to him and he just needed to let that go. He was just scared.

He didn't know what to expect.

He wanted to talk to Changkyun but something was telling him not to, over and  _over_  again. It was annoying, just like thinking about Changkyun when he should be pitching in for Kihyun's birthday.

"Have you talked to Changkyun?"

Wonho huffed, "NO I HAVEN'T TALKED TO CHANGKYUN, DAMMIT! LET ME BREATHE!"

He looked over at everyone, who was just silent and very confused.

"Wonho-" Minhyuk, who was talking to Wonho previously, replied softly. "-I didn't say anything about Changkyun. I was asking you if you remembered to go to the cooking club at noon. Nancy still wants your entry for her lunch class so you can move on."

Wonho groaned, running his fingers through his midnight locks. "I'll make her a sandwich. I was gonna start it today, but I never got to it."

Minhyuk patted the boy's back and kneeled down to his level. He gave him a sincere glance and sighed, "You are going to have to talk to Changkyun one of these days. He's gone back to his closed out days."

"Ugh, Minhyuk I appreciate the help but-"

"Don't give me that bullshit about you being too scared to talk to him. If anything, that's all you wanna do right now. It's also the reason you've been looking like a limp dick all week." Minhyuk snapped.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. "I haven't-"

"You have."

Minhyuk looked up at him, crossing his arms, giving him this look that said itself self  _'bitch don't lie you know you have'_.

Wonho sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It just feels like we're awkward associates again." He choked out and Minhyuk shook his head.

"Because you two hoes make awkward. If you two talk it out, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Wonho looked down at Minhyuk with his eyes widened. "You really think we'll be fine if we talk?"

"Yeah, I mean it was like that last time when you two made a fat ass mess at Youngjae's bakery. So there's no problem with talking it out again." Minhyuk replied reassuringly.

"How come you're helping me with Changkyun so much? I thought you wanted me to stay away from him."

"Sadly, as I said before, he's somewhat fallen for you and even though I do still secretly hate you I have faith in you two."

Wonho slowly smiled. "R-really?"

Minhyuk nodded and smiled back, punching his shoulder lightly, "Yeah, just be careful."

Wonho chuckled lightly, punching Minhyuk's shoulder a little too rough that he almost fell on the floor. "Thanks MinMin."

Minhyuk snickered bitterly, punching Wonho in the arm  _so_ hard that he fell right on the floor. "Don't push it."

**-**

Changkyun sat the living room part of his dorm, H.E.R's album blasting in the living room. It was Saturday, so he didn't really have to worry about anyone next door complaining since everyone was pretty busy doing their own things on the weekend.

Minhyuk had been in and out with Jooheon on dates so it's not like he really saw Jimin as much as he use to.

Even on days when it was just about them two, Minhyuk was most likely with Jooheon and it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Changkyun was happy that he had finally found someone that makes him happier than ever. Minhyuk was his best friend too, so it was an obligation to be happy for his bestest's successes.

But he himself was kinda feeling a little down. Most likely because everyone was so happy and he just couldn't be.

All his classes weren't the same, in fact, they were kinda bland and uninteresting. He still had weight lifting of course, but even that wasn't as fun as it use to be.

Not without Wonho.

He was too scared to talk to the taller male, seeing as he wanted to avoid getting punched to the ground or yelled at. It was strange, Changkyun could easily kick someone's ass if he wanted to.

But when Wonho yelled at him and put him in his place, it kinda made Changkyun too scared to ever talk to him again.

It brought back a few bad memories too.

Of being yelled at whenever he would take it  _too_  far whenever he was arguing with someone. He wasn't really phased by it at first, but when he was younger, it was an issue.

Most definitely his freshman year when he would get yelled at by-

There was a knock at the door and Changkyun quickly rose up, walking towards it. He wasn't in the best outfit, just a redshirt, and some black Adidas short shorts.

But at this point, he didn't really care. It was probably Minhyuk coming back with his food anyway.

Little did he know, as soon as he opened the door, it damn near surprised him to see who was on the other side.

"Heard you needed lunch."

Changkyun blinked back disbelievingly, trying to get out a few words.

"W-W-Wonho?"

Wonho nodded slowly, then lifted up some groceries he had. "Minhyuk couldn't make it for lunch so I was hoping maybe we could-"

Changkyun screamed and slammed the door before Wonho could even finish. Wonho, on the other side, just looked kinda perplexed while also being kinda confused.

"Changkyun?" He asked in a concerned tone. "You okay-"

"I'M SORRY!" Changkyun exclaimed, sitting on the door with his knees propped up and covering his ears.

Wonho just blinked back. "P-pardon-"

"I'm sorry, j-just don't come for me, please. I didn't mean any harm Wonho."

Okay now not only was Wonho really fucking confused, but he was also concerned. What did he mean by not wanting to be harmed?

He just sighed. "Changkyun I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not even mad at you."

Changkyun uncovered his ears. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not I swear I'm not. I was just mad because you were getting on learning about me like I knew everything about you when I don't."

Changkyun chuckled lightly. "That's petty."

"I know but hear me out, I grew up with a lot of people who've done nothing but make up excuses and shit. I was just scared that you were becoming one of them."

Changkyun loosened up, his expression softening. "Ah, no Wonho I just wanted to know more about you since we're kinda close."

"I know, Minhyuk told me."

Changkyun blinked back. "You and Minhyuk are friends now?"

Wonho nodded. "Yeah, we've somewhat made amends."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Changkyun wowed, "God, I must've missed a lot this week then if you and Minhyuk are friends now."

"Oh my goodness, you don't even wanna know what you've missed. Also, Minhyuk and Jimin have finally met, so let's see how Kihyun does handling with his lover and the guy whom he hates more than me together at his party."

Changkyun chuckled lightly. "Well, he's friends with two Hoseoks so how bad can it possibly get."

The two laughed a little, then it was silent.

"Wonho, I'm sorry for being a bitch. I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that."

It was silent again, then-

"So can I come in now?"

A small smile grew on Changkyun's face. "Yes, you may."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sooo, lemme get this straight-"

"Can't do that cause you're gay," Wonho sneered, chuckling lightly. Changkyun just snickered, rolling his eyes in response.

"No, I'm serious asshole. I don't fucking understand how you thought Elle was gonna end up with Lee when it was clear that she was gonna be with Noah."

"God I know right!" Wonho exclaimed as he took a sip of his grape juice. Then he sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I didn't know what I was gonna get and you can't say that you weren't confused too."

"I wasn't!" Changkyun exclaimed, taking a bite of the sour cream and onion chips in the big green bowl, "I'm so used to the best friend falls for the best friend's sibling cliches."

"Really? It was honestly new for me," Wonho said.

Changkyun booped his nose, giggling right after, "Because  _you're_  so used to the best friend falls for best friend cliches."

"I am! I mean that's what happens all the time right?"

"Mm, not really. Nowadays it's just nerdy girl falls for hot ass football captain."

Wonho nodded, "You're right. But the writers in movies should spice up things a bit you know?"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Wonho took the chip and dipped it in the nearby dip, feeding it to the boy who ate it with ease, "Oh I don't know, maybe make the nerdy girl a cheerleader and the football captain is like, dared to have sex with her or something."

"Ooh, is writer Wonho coming in to play?" Changkyun joked.

Wonho rolled his eyes playfully as he shook his hand at that, "No, writing books are for gay people and I am not gay."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter. Wonho looked over at him confusingly.

"What?! Technically, I'm  _still_  bi-curious."

Changkyun squinted his eyes, grinning, "Oh really? Wonho how many girls have you slept with since you and I have been together?"

Wonho was gonna say something as he puffed out his chest, but then he  _froze_. He tapped his chin and tried thinking of who he's had sex with, female-wise. Okay, so he actually hasn't been getting  _busy_ these past few days. He did tell Kihyun and Jooheon that he was done with having sex and ready to just be a free man and look for a real relationship.

And he's been like that ever  _since_ he met Changkyun.

In fact, he hasn't had any kind of sex  _at all_.

Not since Changkyun.

He just cleared his throat, "Okay so, that's not important."

Changkyun giggled and Wonho grumbled in response, "Okay well, what about you pretty boy, who's dick have you had up your ass?"

"None," Changkyun replied nonchalantly as he took the bottle of grape juice from Wonho, "Remember, I'm the bitchy prude that no one, but you wants to fuck."

"Changkyun I-" Wonho froze, then his eyes widened, his eyebrows rose, and his face was completely red.

He looked at Changkyun, who just drank his drink and winked at him.

"That was...very smooth," Wonho replied and the two of them snickered.

Changkyun sighed to himself, and he couldn't stop smiling. He missed Wonho's little attention and conversations, good thing Minhyuk was too caught up with Jooheon to come down and take his place. The boys just talked about random ass facts and how kangaroos look like oversized dogs. Other than that though, they were just talking like normal, Changkyun brought up the topic of music and Wonho kinda told him that he wanted to start making his own music one day, which was hell cute. 

This whole moment, it was hella cute. 

Then something hit him as his thoughts went back to the day he and Wonho stopped talking for a while. Wonho seemed like such a chill guy, Changkyun wondered why he hid away all his personal stuff like being a cute little musical nerd, a guy who wanted to write and produce music, and a dude who had a passion for drawing and cooking away from everyone. He wouldn't have even known so much about the boy if they didn't have that encounter, which he was somewhat thankful for. 

He wasn't like Makoto at all, this boy was scared of everyone and just acted egotistical to hide it, but near Changkyun, Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon he was just a big ass dumb ass dorky jock who loved everyone. 

Made Changkyun smile a bit.

He didn't wanna be rude bringing it up, but maybe it would've been nice to at least know  _something_ about Wonho.

He cleared his throat, "So um, hey Mister no-name-kid, I wanna still know more about you."

"Well Kyunie you see, I've been through ten high schools, they start to get blurry, no point planning routes cause-"

"I'm serious Wonho," Changkyun said in a rather stern tone.

Wonho looked at his soft glare, seeing the seriousness in Changkyun's face and then sighed, looking away. Last time he told someone about him, they abandoned him when he needed him the most. 

But Changkyun was  _really_ eager to learn about him, and if Minhyuk was right about  _one_ thing, it was that he needed to open up if he cared about Changkyun. Which he really did and wanted to tell him so much.

"When I was fifteen, my mother died."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Oh shit, wait, Wonho you don't h-have to-"

"No it's okay," Wonho replied, holding Changkyun's small hands in his own, "You wanna know more about me so I'm gonna start from the beginning."

Changkyun looked up at him, expression still soft but also concerned. Wonho just chuckled lightly, squeezing his hands a little.

"Don't worry baby, it's okay."

He didn't know if it was the way he said it, but hearing Wonho call him  _baby_ in such a soft tone made his heart flutter.

He just nodded as Wonho proceeded to speak.

"My mother was my main priority when I was young. She was the sweetest thing in the entire fucking world, literally supported all my decisions and said I could be whoever I wanted to be unlike my dad, who pushed me into the football player life. I was strong against my dad when I was with my mom, she was my whole world...." Wonho looked down sadly, "She was diagnosed with Basedow's disease, which isn't really all that deadly, it just needs to be treated. However, my dad was the one giving the hospital money in order for my mom to have the right medication."

"What happened with your dad?"

Wonho chuckled bitterly, "My  _dad_ was nothing more than just some dumb ass casino owner who didn't give a shit about me or my mother. She damn-near raised me on my own, and where was my dad? Nowhere to be found. Even when we needed him the most when my mom needed money to get her thyroids removed, he said he didn't have it. It pissed me off, and all I could do was just cry, disappointed at him and myself. So the majority of my freshman year and half of my sophomore year, I would try to get small jobs and raise enough money for my mom's surgery, but nothing wasn't enough."

He balled his fits and started crying a little bit trying to get out his last words, "Then, in the cold and bitter winter, my mother died in the hospital. Her thyroids swelled up, and she couldn't breathe."

"Wonho-"

"But even before she died, my mom was someone who hid a lot from me. Maybe made up excuses a lot from now and then which pissed me off the most. I was young and didn't understand it until it suddenly hit me. So I was just completely pressed. So unphased and unemotional, I didn't even care that I had earned the title of captain of the football team, I just wanted to make my mother proud."

"Wonho!" Changkyun exclaimed, holding Wonho's balled fists in his hands. His face was wet from crying, and he leaned over on the counter, hugging Wonho lightly and softly.

He let a breath that he didn't even know he was holding go, pulling him closer, "Slow down."

Wonho just chuckled lightly, hugging him back and even tearing up a bit, "Okay."

It was silent for a bit as they hugged. There were no words to say because this hug was just enough to calm Wonho down before he broke down completely. Changkyun wasn't necessarily his stress relief, in a bad way, he just made him more relaxed when he spoke to him, and it made him feel warm inside.

"I didn't want you to get too deep, Jesus Wonho," He snapped silently and Wonho snickered a bit.

They pulled away from each other as Wonho back down on the stool.

He sighed, "Well, that's my list of interesting facts I know about Wonho. I'm sorry you lost your mother, but I'm sure she didn't mean to make up those excuses to hurt you."

Wonho perked up. "You think so?"

Changkyun nodded as he smiled slowly, "Parents are... _complicated_ but it's okay. Your mother most definitely loved you, and would never mean to hurt you ever. You gotta stop assuming that everyone's after your throat Won."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, not everyone's against you Wonho. It may seem that way sometimes, but it's never really like that seriously. Your dad probably wanted help, but was never able to become the man he wanted to be to help."

Wonho scoffed, "You can say that again."

"I mean it Wonho. A wise man once told me that giving people second chances can make 'em feel better about themselves."

Wonho's eyes widened as he registered his words, they were  _his_ previous words. Then he huffed as he crossed his arms and cursed under his breath, "Damn me and my fucking dumb advice."

He looked at Changkyun, who still had that soft expression on his face and sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow as he smirked, leaning over to kiss Wonho lightly on the cheek. Wonho's eyes widened once he did, not stopping the blush from growing as he looked at the boy smiling at him all cheerfully. Then the small cute silence ended when both boys heard the grumbling of Changkyun's stomach.

Wonho raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, "Looks like someone's hungry."

"I just ate two bowls of sour cream and onion chips, I am not-" Changkyun's stomach grumbled, yet again, Wonho snickered.

"I'll make you a sandwich," He told him as he opened the fridge.

"Is that the only thing you know how to make? Well, I mean that and your good ass spaghetti," Changkyun asked. He leaned on the counter and watched Wonho pull out sandwich meat, cheese, and other various ingredients.

"Sorry I don't know much besides basic meals and full course dinners?" Wonho replied sarcastically. He pulled out a knife and got started on chopping up some lettuce.

"Wow...is this gonna be a fancy sandwich Nancy told you how to make?" Changkyun asked as he noticed the array of ingredients. Wonho shrugged.

"No fucking clue, this is how I usually make a sandwich. I make sure to include a lot of vegetables and protein to keep up my nutrition. This is the only sandwich coach allows," Wonho answered.

"I see...I didn't realize football players put so much effort into their diet."

"Most do. Some don't," Wonho hummed and started chopping up his tomato.

"Who are the some?"

"Like you know anyone else on the football team besides me and Ki, " Wonho sneered and Changkyun tapped his chin. 

"I'm a fucking cheerleader, of course, I know the football players! There's Yugyeom, Jackson, Jung Hoseok, Taehyung, Jooheon, Namjoon. Um, Mark? Jungkook, and..." Changkyun tapped his chin, trying to think of everyone else but there was no use.

There were about 20 boys on the team, and he only knew the ones he named.

He watched as Wonho grinned, then he grunted, "I hate how right you are."

"Well, it's a good thing I know how to make you like me again," Wonho replied with a smirk. Changkyun raised a brow.

"Oh? And how is that?" He questioned.

Wonho set down his knife and leaned across the counter. He tilted his head ever so slightly and pressed his lips against Changkyun's. It was short but heated. Filled with a summary of their desperation and tension over the past week. When he pulled back, Changkyun looked up at him with a happy smile.

"That's rather persuasive," Changkyun murmured. Wonho grinned and started to pull away. He was surprised when Changkyun moved the knife more to the side and pushed the ingredients out of his way.

"Kyun-" he stopped talking as soon as Changkyun climbed up on the counter and crawled closer.

It was seductive. The way his body moved and the way he looked at Wonho would give any man an instant boner. Then Changkyun was perched on the edge of the counter and running his hands down Wonho's chest. It was a stimulating sight to see Changkyun sat so perfectly in front of him.

"Although I think I can be a little bit more persuasive than you," Changkyun whispered.

Wonho blinked back, "So we're doing this again?"

"Second time's a charm. Unless having sex a second time is still  _boring_ to you-"

"Hell no," Wonho's lips were instantly on his again. His hands returning to their rightful place on Changkyun's body.

The kiss elicited a content sigh from Changkyun while he wrapped his arms around Wonho's neck. His spine arched as a hand ventured to the small of his back and gently pushed. His chest was flat against Wonho's, and he dug his fingers in that thick black hair. When he pulled back, Wonho tried to follow with a subtle moan. The sound made Changkyun grin.

"What do you think?" Changkyun murmured.

"I think I want you in bed,  _now_ ," He growled, Changkyun bit his lip and slid one finger down Wonho's chest again.

"Right now?" He questioned innocently. Wonho nodded and absent-mindedly started to kiss down his neck, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"God, fuck you," Wonho growled and took Changkyun's hand.

Changkyun was tugged off the counter and lead to his room, bridal style, giggling. The strong grip on his hand was a turn on in itself. Any reminder of how much stronger Wonho was turned Changkyun on beyond belief. Needless to say, when he was pushed on to his bed he was already half hard. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Wonho desperately work on his belt. It was entertaining to watch, and when he hastily pulled the strip out of his belt loops, Changkyun bit his lip.

"Remember what happened last time you took your belt off?" He giggled.

Wonho rolled his eyes, "I have plenty of belts. I'm perfectly fine with seeing them on your small ass waist."

Wonho then got started on the fly of his jeans when he looked up to see Changkyun watching him hungrily with his thighs rubbing together. A smirk spread across his face and he instead pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Like what you see?" Wonho asked. Changkyun was bright red and glared at Wonho when he realized he was being teased.

"That's not fair," He said. Wonho laughed and leaned his knee on the bed.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of that word," He whispered and crawled closer. Changkyun reluctantly parted his legs to welcome Wonho into his body.

"Y'see...what really isn't fair is you sitting here watching me like that when you know how badly I want you." He continued and splayed his hand over Changkyun's hip.

He shivered and moaned at the mere touch. Wonho then moved his hand a little lower to his inner thigh, and then up under his shirt.

"Do you think that was fair to me? You're driving me crazy and I've barely even touched you," Wonho whispered hotly against Changkyun's neck.

Changkyun grabbed his face and pulled their lips together. His hands then slid down over Wonho's back and shoulders as the captain desperately kissed him back. The hand on Changkyun's tummy curled around his side and grabbed his waist. He whined between kisses, knowing that Wonho loved the noise, but never on purpose. No, each moan and each sound he made in reaction to Wonho was genuine and lewd. That's probably what Wonho liked about it.

"You are so  _easy_ ," Wonho teased and huffed against his lower lip. 

Changkyun glared at him breathing heavy, "What?"

"Anything I do makes you feel good, huh?" Wonho said with a smirk, giggling at Changkyun's blush that grew on his face. Then he watched as Changkyun pushed him back.

"Dude-" Wonho stopped talking when he noticed what his partner was doing.

Changkyun reached for the hem of his shirt and rolled it off. Wonho's eyes greedily took in Changkyun's beautiful skin, and then followed his hands as he wiggled out of his shorts. He looked at Wonho with a determined glare and pushed him back a little further.

Wonho stood at the edge of his bed and Changkyun stood on his knees, giving the man before him the softest look he could. His hand was over Wonho's heart, and his eyes were confident. Suddenly his glare softened and he smirked.

"Speechless?" He asked.

Wonho truly couldn't speak. He was to busy shocked in awe of the gorgeous boy in front of him. The gorgeous boy that was on this bed. The gorgeous boy  _who wanted Wonho to fuck him_. When Wonho failed to respond Changkyun giggled, and then he clenched his jaw to stop an involuntary moan.

"Oh,  _you're_ so easy, Wonho. All I have to do is get naked and you're like putty in my hands. I haven't even taken off my underwear yet and you can't even talk," Changkyun teased.

Wonho's mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to speak, but couldn't think of a response. Instead, all he could do was look down at Changkyun's body and reach out for it.

"Remember last time? You ripped my shirt and practically couldn't move. Do you like my body that much?" Changkyun continued and pulled Wonho a little closer. Wonho nodded and fitted his hands on his hip and on the small of his back again.

"You made me feel so good that night," he breathed against his neck. Wonho pressed his lips together and tried not to groan. 

He failed.

"So so good-" Changkyun continued and started to push the elastic of his boxers down. He then moved up to hover over Wonho's lips, "-do you think you could do it again?" He asked.

"I can do it better!" Wonho blurted. The captain finally found control of his voice and his hands, and roughly shoved Changkyun's underwear to his knees.

Changkyun's eyes, his seductive and devious expression, didn't leave Wonho's, "Show me."

With that Changkyun was pinned to the bed again. Wonho's fingers almost ripped his underwear in half when they were fully removed from his legs. Wonho was too busy attacking Changkyun's mouth to get rid of his own clothes, so it was up to Changkyun to finish undoing his fly and shimmying the denim down his hips.

Then Wonho got the memo and pulled back only to rid himself of his pesky jeans. Wonho instantly looked between his legs and grinned at how hard he was already.

"On your knees," Wonho rasped.

"How rude, do I even get a please?" Changkyun teased and drank in the sight of Wonho's bare chest. His body was beautiful and sculpted. Like his own personal Greek statue. Wonho looked back at him with a condom and a familiar bottle.

"I could always make you," He replied.

Changkyun licked his lips as his eyes ventured over those strong glossy arms.

"I don't doubt that," he hummed and then sat up.

Changkyun twisted around and ended up on his hands and knees with his ass in perfect view for Wonho. He arched his back and smiled when he heard a rough moan from behind him. Then there were hands on him, and he gasped as Wonho pulled his cheeks apart.

Of course, he had cleaned himself, he wasn't even expecting Wonho, but that didn't stop that exposed feeling he had from the position he was in. Last time he could see what Wonho was doing, but now anything was a surprise.

"Shit!" Changkyun cursed.

Wonho's tongue had already found its way to his entrance. It was just as hot and wet as Changkyun remembered, but this time his body shook with anticipation. It was a whole new experience that Changkyun was starting to love. Soon Wonho started to lap at him, and circle his tongue around the sensitive ring of flesh. Changkyun clenched his jaw and barely pushed his hips back against his face. 

He was determined not to become a sobbing mess just from being rimmed, but when Wonho's tongue started to push against him he could feel himself breaking. Changkyun moaned at each push and dug his fingers into the mattress.

"W-Won...fuck," He breathed, the hands on his ass gripped harder when Changkyun spoke, and that made him grin.

Wonho pressed his tongue harder until it was inside of Changkyun. The brunette gasped and his shoulders shook.

Wonho kept his mouth still and pushed Changkyun's hips into his face. It didn't take long for Changkyun to understand and rock his hips back on his own. He flooded the room with small gasps and moans that made Wonho more and more impatient.

He pulled out his tongue and circled it around the puckered flesh. Changkyun whined and pushed himself back again only for Wonho to pull back completely. He pressed kissed over his lower back and trailed up his spine.

"God...fuck me already," Changkyun growled. Wonho bent over his body and pressed his dick against Changkyun's thigh.

"How rude. Do I even get a please?" Wonho whispered in his ear. Changkyun pushed back against him and Wonho gasped at the friction against him.

"You know  _I_  could always make you," Changkyun sighed and moved his hips more. Wonho cursed and pressed his own hips forward.

"Haaah," He whined pathetically and rested his forehead against Changkyun's shoulder.

"Finger me, I've waited so fucking long for you baby," Changkyun whispered. Wonho instantly pulled back and opened the bottle of lube. He warmed it up between his fingers before he leaned over Changkyun again and brushed against his hole. Changkyun immediately moaned and pushed back against it.

"Wonho!  _Now!_ " He cried.

"Fuck okay okay!" Wonho swore and then pushed in a finger.

Changkyun's chest heaved as Wonho opened him up. His head leaned back and his arms shook as he struggled to keep himself up. His finger was as thick as he remembered, and it filled him with a sense of satisfaction his own fingers just couldn't.

Wonho pushed in and out, and Changkyun moaned at the sensation. He didn't even have to ask for a second finger, but that was mostly because Wonho was just as eager to move on.

"Shit, you're already loose," Wonho said. Changkyun moved his hips back.

"Y'think I haven't been waiting all fucking week for this?" He panted, Wonho chuckled.

" _All_  week?" He asked and nuzzled against his neck. Changkyun blushed.

He was about to retort when Wonho pushed in a third finger. While they both expected Changkyun to whine and shout with impatience, he only moaned deeply and stretched his body out for more. The pleasing sound that came from Changkyun's thrust made Wonho feel hazy.

When he leaned back to see Changkyun's arms out in front of him. He was stretched out like a cat and positively humming with pleasure. Something about the image of Changkyun so blissed out and relaxed made Wonho's mind go blank.

 _He_  was doing that.

He was making Changkyun feel that way, and he was the only one seeing it. His breath came out short and he swallowed hard before pressing against his plush walls. Changkyun gasped and went ridged almost immediately. Wonho smiled.

"That was easier to find than I thought it would be," He teased, fingers still as Changkyun whimpered, digging his nails deep into the sheets.

"W-Won...mmm...move!" He stammered. Wonho then grinned.

"Move?" He questioned, his voice deep. Changkyun nodded vigorously, and Wonho slowly rubbed his fingers against the bundle of nerves causing Changkyun to gasp at the sudden movement.

"Like that?" Wonho whispered and bent over him again.

"Yes," He rasped. Wonho kissed over his neck and down between his shoulder blades.

"You're so fucking pretty," Wonho breathed. Changkyun shivered.

"Pretty enough to attract you, huh?" Changkyun mumbled, his hips moving with Wonho's fingers in a lazy way. It was evident that he was starting to get tired of being teased.

"You have no idea," Wonho said and kissed his lower back.

"Wonho."

"Yeah?"

"Please..." Changkyun was literally begging at this point. His voice was cracked with desperation, and Wonho couldn't shake the groan that poured from his throat in response.

Condoms couldn't be more of a pain to fucking open. Wonho almost ripped the damn rubber trying to tear it open with his teeth and his clean hand. His other hand was still in Changkyun's ass, and it would be useless either way considering it was covered in lube.

Getting it out was hard enough, but putting it on with one hand was nearly impossible. He growled with frustration, and Changkyun started to fuck his hips back out of impatience. Which only made Wonho more eager to get the fucking condom on. It took a good five minutes before he finally pulled his fingers out and coated his dick with some more lube.

"Finally!" Changkyun mumbled. Wonho would've said something in retaliation, but instead decided to seek revenge in a different way.

"Are you ready?" Wonho asked. Changkyun readjusted his position and gave his ass a cute little wiggle.

"Been ready," He replied. Wonho smirked and ran his hands once more over Changkyun's soft skin and firm ass.

"I've been thinking of your legs," He murmured and leg his finger run down the back of Changkyun's thigh. They were fit, yet slim and so soft under Wonho's touch. Changkyun shivered.

"Yeah?" He huffed.

"They're beautiful, y'know? I've thought about kissing them, leaving all kinds of marks on them. Even dreamed of you getting my name tattooed right on your thigh," As he spoke he slowly pressed his hips in.

Changkyun gasped at the contact, and Wonho leaned over his body again. He wasn't pushing in yet, but it felt so good having him so close. His touch was warm and burning, and Changkyun instantly craved more. Wonho touched his thighs, and his chest, and his arms as he rolled his hips into the cleft of Changkyun's ass.

"How do you think your cheerleader friends would react if they knew you were getting fucked by the guy who is known for being the biggest womanizer in the whole school?" Wonho whispered. Changkyun gasped.

 _There it was_.

The initial push against his entrance that drove him crazy. The heat that was waiting to open him up to mind-numbing pleasure. It made him incoherent as he begged for more. His tongue got away from him as pleas and curses feel from it. His fingers nearly tore into the sheets and his hips tried to chase the pleasure only to be held still by Wonho's tight grip. The captain nipped at his back.

"Answer the question," He ordered.

"Th-they'd say I'm insane to let you fuck me," Changkyun exclaimed within his moans, Wonho grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"They-" Changkyun whimpered as Wonho pressed a little harder, "-wouldn't believe me if I told them..."

Wonho pushed in an inch, and Changkyun moaned loudly.

He whined as the boy kissed and nipped at the flesh in front of him, and rolled his hips.

"I should've fucked you at Youngjae's bakery. I should've fucked you every goddamn chance I got," He spoke with a deep voice that made Changkyun moan.

"You fucking should've," He growled and dropped his head against the mattress. Wonho's chest heaved, and his hand trembled as it slid from Changkyun's hips to his waist.

"You feel so good..." he moaned.

The heat.

The pressure.

The absolutely amazing feeling that came with being inside Changkyun. It was all so much, and Wonho could only roll his hips without cumming instantly.

All he could muster was a small thrust. His body trembled, and his nails dug into Changkyun's flawless skin. He bit his lip to try and muffle his moan, but it was useless. Changkyun was begging again and his brain was doing shit to keep him sane.

He moved his hips again and moaned. With that, he pressed his face into Changkyun's back and wrapped his arms around that beautiful tiny waist. His hips then rutted into the warm wet pressure that left his head spinning.

Changkyun instantly cried out when Wonho got a rhythm going, and as it continued he continued to pant and gasp and moan with each thrust. It wasn't helping Wonho who was barely holding on to his sanity and ability to not mindlessly fuck into what could only be described as the most amazing feeling ever.

"W-w-Wonho! Oh god-"

"So good," Wonho muttered and reached between his legs. Changkyun gasped and scrambled at the added sensation of Wonho's hand on his dick.

"Holy...f-fuck!" He cried and continued helplessly moaning under Wonho.

"You like that?" He asked in a husky voice. Changkyun nodded and Wonho found the strength to lean back. Just the sight in front of Wonho made him grip the base of his cock to stop him from cumming. His hips stuttered and he bit his lip.

"Wonnie," Changkyun sighed.

"Yeah?" Wonho responded immediately. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the perfect view.

"You feel  _so_ good."

With that Wonho was helpless. His breath hitched and he instantly came. The warmth flooded out of him and around him trapped in the condom. Just the added warmth made Changkyun moan louder and cum all over Wonho's fingers and sheets under him. His shoulders and chest slumped lazily against the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Wonho was mesmerized by watching his shoulders and back expand and deflate with each breath he took. Soon their breathing synced up and they had finally calmed down.

It took another minute before Wonho returned to earth and decided to clean up. He removed himself from Changkyun and pressed warm kisses against his neck when he groaned in protest. Then he disposed of the dirty condom and fetched a towel from his nearby bathroom.

When he returned to the room, Changkyun was on his side avoiding the, already starting to dry, puddle of cum on the sheets. Wonho quickly mopped it up and then tossed the towel to the side.

"You okay?" Wonho asked. Changkyun nodded and pushed himself up, rubbing at his tired eyes and then smiled.

"I feel more than okay," he hummed and leaned closer to Wonho. He and accepted Changkyun's calm and exhausted kiss.

"Maybe...after I'm a little more collected, we can go again?" Changkyun mumbled. Wonho chuckled.

"As much as I'm not opposed to that idea, I can't. Minhyuk will be back in a few hours and I'm sure he'll want me gone."

"Then you better find a way to wake me up," Changkyun giggled and lazily kissed down Wonho's neck. The captain laughed and bit his lip.

"How about food?" Wonho suggested. 

Changkyun hummed, "I'd love that sandwich."

Wonho grinned, "I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe monsta x told us to bounce our ass on their rodeo 🤠


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how I'm at chapter 14 already either but yk
> 
> this story is a big ass chill story tbh, i try to make it like those american tv comedies u see (like there's a lot of community references and the office vibes i've heard and im yelling bc im like OH that wasnt my intention but oKAY)
> 
> anyways, im glad yall love this story so much ;(

Jaebum looked at Changkyun with an unsure look on his face.

"Changkyun, what the fuck did you just say?"

"I want a tattoo on my thigh," He repeated, with a serious look on his face.

Jaebum blinked back after hearing it again, then looked over at Minhyuk, "You're okay with this?"

Minhyuk sighed, shaking his head, "He's been talking about this since this morning."

"A-and you didn't stop him?"

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders, "I'm honestly not surprised with half the shit Changkyun does anymore."

Jaebum just continued to look so fucking lost.  _Changkyun_ , the same boy who used to tackle everyone that tried to touch him and  _declared_  he was never going to get his skin tanted.

He was now, in Jaebum's dorm, saying that he wanted a fucking tattoo.

"I am fucking confused right now."

Changkyun slammed his fists on the counter, glaring up at Jaebum.

"Look-" He started to say, "-don't ask questions, just give me the fucking tattoo."

Jaebum blinked back then furrowed his eyebrows, "No."

"Jae! Why won't you-"

"Because I fucking said so. As your brother, I think it's fair enough for me to not let you get your skin tanted. I was fine when you declared it when we were kids."

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Jae, I was fucking 12-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not giving you a tattoo."

From Jaebum's room, someone was yawning, " _Jaaeeeeee, baaaby_ , when are you coming back to bed.~"

Changkyun and Minhyuk's eyes widened, then they both turned to Jaebum, who was blushing and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, listen you two should go."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "No, I'm not leaving until I get that fucking tattoo."

"Lim Changkyun," Jaebum shot as he glared at the boy, "I am not giving you a fucking tattoo."

"Lim Jaebum," Changkyun shot, slamming his fists on the island table in the kitchen, "Why not?"

The same person in Jaebum's room started calling him again, sounding a little bit impatient. " _Jaebumm_ , what's taking so long?"

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "And who's the slut in your room?"

"Look, don't worry about it just go okay we'll talk later."

Changkyun didn't budge. He just stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving until I get that fucking tattoo."

"Jesus fucking christ," Jaebum grumbled, violently running his fingers through his shady brown hair, "Why do you want a tattoo so fucking bad?"

Changkyun blushed nervously, "B-because, I just do! What I want and why I want it is none of your fucking concern."

"Well, it is my fucking concern if I'm the one person giving you what you want. Also, newsflash, I'm your fucking brother-"

"Okay,  _and_? You're only two years older than me. Last time I checked you're also not the boss of me anymore because I'm fucking 18 and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"He had sex with Wonho," Minhyuk finally spat.

Changkyun could feel himself blushing, his face became as red as a cherry, "Minhyuk!"

Jaebum was just, well his mouth was dry and his eyes were as big as fucking saucers as he exclaimed, "I'm sorry-WHAT?!"

Minhyuk nodded, "Yep, he's had sex with Wonho and now he wants his name tatted on his thigh."

Jaebum's eyes were bloodshot red as he turned to Changkyun, vain already popping out on his neck, "Is this true?"

"Uh-"

"CHANGKYUN ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Before Changkyun could say anything, the same person who had been whining and complaining, begging for Jaebum to come back groaned louder.

Then the door in Jaebum's bedroom opened violently as they walked out angrily into Jaebum's kitchen.

"Jaebum, what the fuck is-"

Minhyuk and Changkyun looked over, eyes widened, and mouths dropped as they saw who the complaining belonged too.

"Y-Y-YOUNGJAE?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Youngjae's eyes widened as well, "M-Minhyuk?! Changkyun?!"

Minhyuk's eyebrows furrowed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I should be asking you two the same thing! Don't you guys have classes?"

"Youngjae, it's Saturday."

The peachy blonde boy swallowed hard as both boys examined his entire body. He was wearing an oversized gray sweater, with thankfully boxers underneath. His pretty blonde hair was completely messy and he had hickeys on everything single part of his neck.

Changkyun just remained speechless, whistling a bit.

Minhyuk just-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He exclaimed.

Jaebum sighed, "Ugh, Minhyuk look it's hard to explain-"

"Um, no you better explain what the  _FUCK_  is going on here!"

"No!" The brunette biker exclaimed. Then he blushed as he saw Minhyuk and Changkyun's reactions and cleared his throat, "O-or I'll explain later. Right now, you two need to go!"

Changkyun finally came back into reality, shaking his head, "No! I'm not leaving without my damn tattoo!"

"What?" Youngjae replied with a perplexed expression and Jaebum swallowed hard. "Tattoo? Beomie, you were gonna give him a tattoo?"

"No I-"

" _Beomie_?" Minhyuk repeated, making a grossed out expression, "So what, you're his whore now?"

"Whore?!" Both Youngjae and Jaebum exclaimed, looking at each other very confused. Minhyuk just glared, crossing his arms.

"Jaebum, I'm not leaving until I get my fucking tattoo!" Changkyun huffed.

Minhyuk nodded, "And  _I'm_  not leaving until I get a fucking explanation!"

Jaebum grumbled, grabbing both Minhyuk and Changkyun by the shoulders, pushing them towards the door.

"Actually-" he started to say, fully pushing them out his apartment, "-your  _both_ fucking leaving."

Before any of them could retaliate, Jaebum had slammed the door. Minhyuk looked at Changkyun, then huffed, crossing his arms.

"I still didn't get my fucking explanation."

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I  _would've_ gotten my tattoo somewhere if you hadn't mentioned something about Youngjae getting fucked by Jaebum."

"I was just curious! Youngjae is so uptight about everything we're doing and here he is! Getting fucking in the ass by a gang leader."

It was silent for a second, then Changkyun snickered.

"Some weird ass bad boy alternative universe-"

"Changkyun this is serious."

Changkyun sighed, rolling his eyes as they walked down the hall, "Hey man, if Jaebum's happy then he's happy. Ever since we were kids he's always been dissatisfied and-"

"That's what I'm scared of! What if he does some gang shit and kills Youngjae?!"

"Minhyuk, please, he's not gonna-"

"You don't know that!" Minhyuk exclaimed, earning a few confused glares from some of the people in the hallway.

Changkyun shushed him, "Minhyuk, Jaebum's my brother. If anything, if he wanted to  _try_  something by now I would've known about it."

"But why is  _your_  brother fucking  _my_  fucking cousin?! Seriously! Youngjae out of all people-"

"He'll be fine," Changkyun reassured, and Minhyuk sighed in defeat. They got on the elevator and Minhyuk looked around to see some of the people running around, some old lady chasing her kids. 

"Okay but for a nice ass 5-star apartment," Minhyuk started say, looking over at Changkyun, "If I were Youngjae, I'd be happy to come here every day because Jooheon's dorm down in the East building just  _ain't_ it sometimes."

Changkyun snickered, "What's so wrong with it? I've never been on that side before but I heard it's full of wonders. Well, that's what Kihyun says most of the time and it's probably why Wonho never invites me to his dorm."

"That or because Kihyun and Jimin are always fucking," Minhyuk choked out, " _Seriously_ that's all you hear! I honestly don't know who to feel bad for, Wonho or  _Jimin_."

"Oh c'mon now," Changkyun said then paused for a second, realizing what Minhyuk said, "Wait...why Jimin too?"

"Because Kihyun is like a rabid dog when having sex, it's like fucking an aggressive ass hampster," Minhyuk said as he shivered a bit and Changkyun couldn't hold in his laughter as he pressed the button to go to the bottom floor and the elevator doors closed.

It was silent for a minute, then Minhyuk spoke up.

"So, why do you even want a tattoo of Wonho's name on your thigh?"

Changkyun hissed, "I told you to no ask questions!"

"Changkyun, I'm your best friend. Also, I think it's weird how you didn't wanna get tatted at that Jackson's party 2 years ago but all of a sudden you want one of this guy you're crushing on."

Changkyun blushed, "I'm not crushing on him! I just wanna-"

"Changkyun, I'm not dumb. I see the chemistry between you two, why else do you think I've made amends with him?"

"Because you're actually a good person and he's friends with Jooheon-"

"Why the fuck does everyone-" Minhyuk started to say but then he sighed, "No! W-well, yeah the second one, a little bit. But also because you like him and he actually seems like a good guy."

Changkyun's eyes widened. "Wow, I was only gone for a fucking week what the fuck."

Minhyuk snickered, "Anyways, what's the reason you want his name on your thigh?"

Changkyun blushed lightly, recalling the moments from last night, "B-because, last night we had sex and-"

"REALLY?!" Minhyuk exclaimed and Changkyun glared at him, trying to shush him in case anyone could hear from outside the elevator.

"Yes! And well, he was kissing me up and down and talking about how he loved my legs and wanted his name tatted on my thigh," Changkyun finally said, and his face got even redder as the memories came back.

Minhyuk just mouthed a  _wow_ , "Oh my god he's so fucking  _whipped_ it's almost gay."

Changkyun sighed, smiling, "Yeah...b-but I'm not ready for him yet. Like I'm not ready for another committed relationship so I guess I can just wait till he comes around."

"Well, you sure are ready for something if you want his name tatted on your thigh. A  _tattoo_  Changkyun," Minhyuk said sternly and Changkyun gulped, "Not some ink pen design but  _actual_  fucking ink deep in your skin.  _Permanent_  ink."

Changkyun let out an  _oh_  as his blush deepened and his mind went elsewhere. He was  _permanently_ Wonho's.

_Permanently._

_**Permanently**._

He didn't even hear Minhyuk blabbering on and on, "-that's like, a confirmation claim. Almost like putting a copyright claim on something that belongs to you forever. Guys will look at it and know that you belong to him or you guys have some kind of relationship."

Changkyun's mind went hazy.  _Belong to Wonho? You belong to Wonho. He's all yours and you're all his to fool around with, cuddle with, be all cute with, fall in love with, and have all the nonstop smutty hot sex you-_

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk called out and Changkyun shook his head, coming back to reality.

"Wh-what?"

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "Are you-"

Changkyun felt himself getting hard as his face was redder than ever, "No!"

"But-"

The elevator door opened and Changkyun rushed out, "L-let's just go to the mall so I can get a tattoo from Hot Topic instead!"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, running up to Changkyun.

* * *

 

"Changkyun?" Wonho asked as he looked down at the small boy in confusion.

The boy looked up at him in confusion as well, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

Wonho looked away as he ran his fingers through his  _pink_ hair, "Don't ask. Let's just say that I lost a bet to Kihyun last night and then  _this_ happened. I let Jimin color my hair just to be nice but now I feel stupid." 

"Oh," Changkyun said, then giggled a little, "You look adorable."

"Yeah okay," Wonho snickered in response.

He wasn't lying though, shit, the addition of pink hair added to Wonho made him look strangely adorably  _hot_ for some reason? Plus him not having on a shirt while wearing some black and red Adidas track pants. Or maybe Wonho just had that effect where he was just hot and anything he had on was a turn on to Changkyun now?

Oh well.

Wonho sighed as he looked down at Changkyun, leaning on his door and smirking a bit, "So how come you're over here? Usually, I'm the one coming to you." 

"Uh well um," Changkyun said, a bit nervous, tugging at his denim shorts a bit, "I kinda wanna show you something. Like, it's really nice and I think you'll like it." 

"Oh?" Wonho let out with a small smile, "A small gift for me? Changkyun you shouldn't have." 

Changkyun giggled a little then looked up at him, "C-can you let me in?"

Wonho hummed as he moved away from his door, allowing Changkyun to come in. Soon as the boy walked in he was met with the dorm, at awe at how clean it was. He was kinda surprised since Minhyuk said it was gonna be a little dirty and it was gonna smell like musty sex, but it was clean and it smelled really really  _good_.

"So Kihyun and Jimin had sex last night," Wonho said as he walked in and shut his door, grimacing, "It honestly was a whole ass mess in here and it smelled like bounce that fucking ass in here. Changkyun I swear to god I almost threw up."

Changkyun let his laughter loose as he walked around a bit more, "Minhyuk  _said_ it was gonna stink in here. I'm surprised it's so clean though, like did Kihyun do a mega clean up before running away with Jimin this morning?"

"Pft, you wish. I actually cleaned my ass off," Wonho said proudly, "Then I started to smell so I cleaned myself too. Ran to the store and got the spray and everything. Now it smells like strawberries in here."

"I can tell," Changkyun giggled, taking a seat on the couch.

He saw Wonho slowly walk over, sitting on the recliner as he looked over at Changkyun, seemingly excited to see what he was gonna show him. 

"Okay pretty boy," Wonho said as he clapped his hands together, "What's the surprise?"

"Oh!" Changkyun let out, standing up. 

He walked over to Wonho, slowly pushing him back as he sat his knee in between his legs. Wonho was kinda confused, but also turned on a bit by this, so he just let Changkyun proceed without asking any questions. 

Changkyun started to roll up his ripped shorts a bit, reaching his quads. Then he grabbed Wonho's hand and put it on his waist, then took the other one and put that on the spot he was pointing at on a spot that was on the inside of his thigh. Wonho squinted his eyes a little, but then his eyes widened when he saw what it was. 

"N-no way," He replied lowly, looked up at Changkyun, "No  _fucking_ way."

Changkyun slowly smiled, "Yeah, I got that yesterday after going to Hot Topic with Minhyuk. Told them to make it all cute and even as the little swirls because I said you're cute."

Wonho's eyes were just wide as he looked at it. Changkyun just moved his leg up and opened his legs a little so Wonho could get a better view. He was just endlessly staring at it, mindlessly thinking of words to say but he was so damn  _speechless_ right now. 

Tattoos were like, a  _big_ deal. 

Mainly because, they're  _permanent_. 

"Y-you're really okay with getting  _my_ name put on your thigh permanently like this?" Wonho said as he looked up at the boy. 

Changkyun froze a bit, looking a little unsure. But then he sighed and gave Wonho a small smile, "I  _know_ it's like me getting claimed by you or something like that, well I mean I don't know. I wasn't really thinking I just wanted it so bad and it didn't really mean all that much to me when I got it. You just wanted it so much so I got it for you."

Now that was a lie. 

Changkyun knew  _damn well_ what he was getting himself into and he got the tattoo with no regrets and with his whole chest. he wanted to have some kinda claim of Wonho on him, because no other boy could make him feel like how Wonho made him feel. 

He saw it more as a friendship thing since they were still technically friends, with  _benefits_. But now, he wasn't really sure of himself now, he just had confusing feelings. Feelings he couldn't really decipher.

Wonho looked at him with a sincere look then looked down at the tattoo again, "This indirectly states that you're all  _mine_ though. D-doesn't that mean that you kinda like...belong to me or something?"

"I-I don't know," Changkyun said as he blushed lightly. Then he placed his hands on Wonho's shoulders, "Wonho...can I ask you something?"

Wonho nodded, as Changkyun looked at him, so determined but also nervous to ask this dangerous question. 

" _Do_ you want me?" Changkyun replied a little, his voice soft and a little cute even, "I-I mean have you ever thought of claiming me in like  _another_ type of way? O-or do you think of me of something else sometimes? Like... do you really want me to be all yours?"

He saw Wonho's eyes big, sparkling a bit as he looked up at him. Changkyun bit his lip, scared for what Wonho was going to say. He knew the man had to be nervous about it though because he looked down so many times, kinda blushing a little but also trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was blushing. 

"I-I don't know what I want anymore," Wonho said as he rubbed Changkyun's thigh gently, "I mean, no let me not say that! I w-want you, I really do. Like wow, I'm just so flustered right now and I-I don't know how to get all this out there. You're just...I don't know, you're just really beautiful and I don't know if I can control myself around you."

Then he sighed to himself, "I don't wanna be a fuckboy that messes with your heart." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he heard that, most definitely touched by his words. Wonho was looking out for him, he was so confused about himself, his sexuality, all that. He didn't wanna push his relationship with Changkyun any further while being confused in the process, that's probably why he wasn't so forward all the time. 

And Changkyun loved Wonho's soft side so much,  _so fucking much_.

He just wished he could see this all the time, but he was willing to wait for Wonho's answer and whenever he was ready to bump up a little. 

Changkyun lifted his chin, making Wonho look directly at him with this weird sincere look. Changkyun didn't wanna read into it too much but it almost looked like a look of questionable love. He just lowered himself as he fixed his position, his lips meeting Wonho's. 

Wonho registered the kiss, placing his hands on Changkyun's hips as the boy kissed him slowly and gently. Changkyun wasn't trying to put so much into the kiss, but the more Wonho kissed him back and pushed his bangs back, he couldn't help himself. It wasn't like how it was when they kissed all those other times when they kissed and it was just for the sex. 

No, these were  _genuine kisses_ , with so much emotion in it. 

Changkyun was almost surprised at how Wonho kissed him, it was almost like the first time they kissed, Wonho was going so  _slow_ and steady. His tongue felt  _amazing_ against Changkyun's, he just grinded slowly against him, trying his best not to get too caught up in the moment since it was just a kiss. But Wonho made it  _more_ than what it was, it made Changkyun feel so light-headed. 

He was so confused, thrilled, excited, angry? All kinds of things and it was all Wonho's fault. 

The man's smile, his humor, his personality, Changkyun loved _everything_ about him. 

He couldn't admit to himself that he was whipped, which he was, but just like Wonho he still needed to get his feelings together. Minhyuk told him so many times not to get attached so quickly and just go slow, but did Changkyun wanna listen?

Heh,  _no_.

He didn't even wanna have sex right now, he just wanted Wonho to keep kissing him just like this. All nice and soft and  _slow_ , kissing him like he was such a precious little piece of rare treasure that he couldn't get anywhere else. He probably didn't kiss anyone like this, this is how people would kiss you if they were in love with you and if there was more than just lust in it. 

Changkyun just felt so intoxicated, he didn't even want to dig deeper, he just wanted to keep kissing Wonho slowly, just like this. His own lips against Wonho's soft ones, his tongue getting all caught up with Wonho's, letting Wonho just egg him on like this, just making out with him with all these feelings in his head, it was so nice. 

Felt so good too. 

Wonho pulled away, looking up at Changkyun as Changkyun looked right back at him. 

Changkyun wasn't if he should say anything, he just looked at him, and didn't stop looking at Wonho. Not like he wanted to, he was just so good to look at. 

What made it worse was when Wonho slowly  _smiled_ , "I gotta think this through, when I do I promise I'll give you my answer."

Changkyun had forgotten what he said earlier, but then Wonho reminded him of the dangerous question he asked and his eyes went wide as he blushed a little. 

He just looked down, hiding his blush, "O-okay."

* * *

 

So it's Monday morning, and Changkyun felt pretty weird. Not just because of the new pain he had on his thigh from getting Wonho's name tatted on there, but just in general.

They were in the middle of fucking fall, so it was unnecessary to feel so hot and  _bothered_.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he might somewhat know the reason.

All day he's been strictly thinking about Wonho ever since that small moment they had yesterday, going from making out to cuddling and eating s'mores. Not school, not his cheerleading, but strictly  _Wonho_. It was okay to think about Wonho sometimes because it never really bothered him that much.

But it was just like, he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Wonho wasn't making any better constantly flirting and giggling around him all damn day.

He had never felt so whipped for anyone at all. Not even spend a whole day just thinking about them. Not like how he thought about Wonho, 24/7.

His mind just went Wonho, Wonho,  _Wonho_ , constantly.

It was nonstop and it was to the point where he had no control over it at all. The more he tried to stop thinking of him, he just couldn't, he would think of him even more.

As lovely and intoxicating as it was, it was also annoying. He had to get his head  _straight_  for once and stop thinking of Wonho.

Stop thinking of Wonho!

"You thinking Of Wonho?"

Changkyun grumbled, "NO! I'M NOT THINKING OF WONHO, FUCK OFF!"

He looked around and saw all the confused cheerleaders out on the field. They were all practicing for the halftime show that the coach had prepared for them since the big playoffs game was approaching soon.

"Changkyun-" Jungkook, who was previously talking to Changkyun, started to say, "-I was  _asking_ you if you could let go of the field stick. The football players....we um, kinda need that for practice."

Changkyun blushed lightly, looking down, hanging it to him, "O-oh."

Minhyuk walked over, seeing the whole thing go down, "What's going on? Jungkook you're not pestering my fucking best friend again about fucking fishes again, now are you?"

"Wh-what?" Jungkook said as he furrowed his eyebrows, "No! I'm not...I learned my lesson the  _last_ time. I was asking him for the field stick because we need it! But when I asked him for it he started yelling at me about Wonho."

Minhyuk's eyes widened as he looked down at Changkyun, who was blushing as he looked away, hiding away his blush. 

Then the maroon haired boy sighed, "I'm sorry Jungkook, please excuse us for a second."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, getting ready to ask what he meant, but Minhyuk grabbed Changkyun by the arm, pulling over to the lockerooms.

"We need to talk."

They were finally in the lockeroom, the cheerleader lockeroom which was pretty clean and looked like a clean ass bathroom with lockers.

Which it was.

Minhyuk slammed the door, locking it then sighed, "I think you have a Wonho problem."

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Whaaaaat? Noo! No way, I don't have a Wonho problem."

He saw Minhyuk's unconvinced glare and started blushing a bit as he crossed his arms, "I do not! That's not even a thing Minhyuk."

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door, "You sure? Because you've done nothing but act like a lost horny puppy for two days."

"I'm sure! I'm just a little hot-"

"And bothered," Minhyuk sneered.

Changkyun huffed, "No! Just, really tensed and-"

"Hard."

Changkyun glared at him, "Look if you're not even gonna listen then why bother dragging me in here to talk!"

Minhyuk sighed, "I'm just worried. At first, I thought it was because of the tattoo you got but I'm convinced it's because of Wonho. I mean, has he even seen the tattoo yet?"

"H-he has," Changkyun said, seeing Minhyuk's eyes go wide, "Min listen! This guy, he does things to my head and makes me do a lot of shit I can't explain! H-he made out with me yesterday, god Minhyuk listen, his lips are like  _heaven_! He told me he was confused about his sexuality and not sure if he's ready for me yet but-

"Ah geez Changkyun, stop letting him lead you on!"

Changkyun blinked back then raised an eyebrow, "Wh-what? I'm not-"

"You are."

It was silent as Changkyun looked down, then looked back up innocently at the unconvinced Minhyuk. He was right, he  _has_  been lead on by Wonho.

He should just come clean and tell him he wants to be his boyfriend, but there was a fear in the pit of his stomach telling him not to. He just wasn't ready, maybe Wonho understood that. Wonho wasn't ready either, he was so nervous about the topic and even said he didn't wanna hurt him. Neither of them were ready for it. 

I mean, sure he hadn't experienced what Changkyun went through, but maybe he wanted to take baby steps too. This was also new to him, flirting with a guy, and Changkyun had to understand that.

Otherwise, he would've been asked Changkyun out.

He sighed, "I-I just, I want us to get used to being in a relationship and still get to know each other. I'm taking baby steps here Minhyuk so you-"

"Changkyun that's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying you keep getting fucked in the ass."

The brunette looked at him confusingly, blushing as well, "P-pardon?"

"You heard me, you keep getting fucked in the ass. Letting him lead you on like that, and it's fucking  _gay_."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, his blush getting bigger, "W-well, newsflash Minhyuk I am fucking gay!"

"You're also letting your submissive bottom side get the best of you by being the bottom Wonho  _wants_  you to be. You haven't been thinking straight at all."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "What-"

Minhyuk gripped his shoulders, " _You_ are the one who's supposed to be leaving boys speechless and hard, letting them think of you nonstop! You're supposed to be a  _power_ bottom, maybe even a bit of a dom bottom? Now you're letting your guard down!"

"M-Minhyuk, what the fuck are you-"

"Why are you letting Wonho dominate you like this?!"

Changkyun wasn't sure if Minhyuk was being serious or not. He couldn't take him seriously when he poked his lips out.

He just cleared his throat, "I-I j-just like getting dominated by Wonho-"

"So you're a bitchy little submissive now?" Minhyuk exclaimed as if he was a drill sergeant.

"N-no-"

"You're a bitchy submissive aren't you?!"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "No! And who are you calling a bitch?!"

"I'm calling you a bitch, you  _bitch_!"

"I'm not a bitch,  _you're_  a bitch!"

"No, I'm not, you're a bitch! Wonho's bitch! The proof is right there on your fucking thigh!"

Changkyun's eyebrows were furrowed as his mouth was wide open, unable to release any words because he was right.

He had  _indeed_ , become Wonho's bitch.

"Y'know," Minhyuk let go of his shoulders and huffed dramatically, crossing his arms, "I don't know if you've heard, but Wonho's talked  _a lot_  about you. In very dirty ways too, like you're his bitch."

Changkyun's eyes widened. "HUH?"

"Yep. Talks all kinds of shit about filling you up with his cum in your asshole and making you call him daddy. Even saying you were all his and you'd let him do whatever he wanted to you."

Changkyun's eyes got  _wide_ , "No! You're lying! Wonho would never say that! He wouldn't even  _dare_  to say that."

Minhyuk turned to him, eyebrows furrowed, "Do I  _look_  like I'm lying to you!"

Changkyun wasn't sure if that was a trick question because he  _did_  look like he was lying, but he also looked like he was serious.

Plus, Minhyuk wouldn't ever  _lie_.

Changkyun just became furious. He could believe Wonho was talking all that shit like Changkyun couldn't turn the boy on himself. He had led him on once when they first had sex, now he had the nerve to get all cocky because Changkyun let him fuck him in the ass and take the lead once.

He was so fucking sick of fuckboys coming around and fucking claiming him like he was just some fucking barbie doll or sex toy. Wonho  _knew_ fucking better than that to go on talking about him like that, maybe he was drunk a little while saying it, but even so, it was still wrong. 

Oh boy, it pissed him  _off_.

He had a reputation for turning on boys and taking the lead, and here comes Wonho thinking he's any fucking different, when he's not. Sure Changkyun had let his guard down for a bit, but after hearing that he was brought back into reality.

He just took a few breaths, then calmly looked over at Minhyuk, "So, pretty boy thinks I'm just another one of his bitches?"

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you?"

Changkyun gave Minhyuk a devilish smirk, "I don't know, well we'll just have to see."

And with that, Changkyun brushed past Minhyuk, walking out the lockeroom. He didn't get the chance to see Minhyuk nearly laughing his ass off.

"Holy shit, Wonho's  _fucked_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonho broke changkyun and minhyuk fixed him🤠


	15. Chapter 15

**< <<<<**  **his name of backward but that's what the tattoo looks like on kyun's leggo** **😌**

* * *

"Kihyun, where the fuck are my car keys?"

The chestnut haired boy looked up at the dirty blonde haired boy in confusion, "Pardon? Hyungwon, I never took your damn keys."

"Yes, you fucking did," The tall boy groaned, "Last week you said you wanted to borrow my car keys for the week since you're waiting for your new car to come for your birthday. I let you do that because, being the loving little brother of Wonho as I am, I care for you. Now give me my keys back because I'd actually like to take my car today."

Kihyun oohed in response, tapping his chin as he though for a second, looking back up at him, "Okay calm down don't get your lace panties in a bunch."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, " _Excuse_ me?"

"Hyungwon don't play dumb," Kihyun said as he gave the boy a look, "Hoseok told me he's been making you wear thongs for the past few weeks. At first, it was a joke but you took it seriously and now look at you."

"Jesus fucking christ," Hyungwon replied, shaking his head, "Well newsflash, I'm not with Hoseok anymore."

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, "You're not? Hoseok was saying something about asking you to be his baby boy though? What happened?"

Hyungwon sighed, taking a seat on a random desk, "Listen, as much as I  _love_ being a thot, I'm kinda sick of the back and forth shit between us. One minute he's like  _aw baby Hyunnie I love you so much_ next thing you know he's like  _I love your legs and your ass, you're so nice oh my god Hyungwon baby lemme hit your prostate_ -"

"Okay please," Kihyun replied, cutting him off, "Let's just.... _pause_ with the gross ass descriptions."

Jooheon nodded in agreement and Hyungwon snickered at that. Then Jooheon walked off, saying he was gonna go get some juice and ran off as Kihyun yelled at him, telling him to get him an orange juice.

Hyungwon continued the previous conversation, "Ahh, anyways yeah we keep going on and off and I'm so  _sick_ of all that bullshit. I honestly want something  _new_ and fresh you know?"

"Yeah, you want new prey that you can seduce so you can go back to Hoseok later and tell him that he has a bigger dick than them," Kihyun scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Honestly Hyungwon, you should be like your brother and let loose. He's got someone in his life now and he's even stopped being a fucktoy because of it."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he leaned in closer, intrigued, "Oh  _really_? Big brother Won got a new girl? Well I mean, he's a hetero but he's my brother so I  _guess_ I stan-"

"Oh no,  _quite_ the opposite," Kihyun said, snickering, "You'd be surprised."

"Shut the  _fuck up_ -" Hyungwon let out, covering his mouth, "No way, Wonho fucked a transgender woman-"

"Hyungwon would you just fucking-" Kihyun sighed as he shook his head, lowering his voice so no one else could hear them, "No you fucking uptown thot, he fucked a dude."

The boy's eyes became as big as saucers as his mouth slowly parted. He squealed a little bit and Kihyun just rolled his eyes, seeing Jooheon walk over with a bottle of orange juice and handing it over to him. Jooheon looked over to see Hyungwon jumping up excitingly and raised an eyebrow.

"What's his deal?" He asked and Kihyun shrugged his eyebrows.

"He's happy because he's finally done being a slutty little bottom and topped someone," Kihyun spat, then laughed loudly when he saw Hyungwon's expression change and become more spiteful.

The boy just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Kihyun dying like crazy.

Jooheon looked down at him, "If you wanted to, would you let someone top you?"

Kihyun nearly spat out his orange juice as he heard the question, "I'm sorry, what the fuck?"

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows as he asked again, "I'm asking, would you ever let-"

"I know, I heard the fucking question and I'm asking  _you_ what the fuck because  _what the actual fuck_."

"It just came to mind! During our date on Sunday, Minhyuk said at some point he thought you were more like a whiny little bottom than a top-"

"OH, he  _DID_  huh?"

Jooheon nodded, "Yes,  _pay_  attention. I told him no because you're like the biggest dom in the school and no one could ever dominate you, not even Wonho. Then, Minhyuk goes, ' _Oh please, Wonho's such a fucking switch. Y'know, ever since he's been getting dragged along by Changkyun._ '"

Kihyun almost choked on his bagel as he let out a laugh, "Oh please, we all know Changkyun's been acting real crazy lately after he had Won's dick in him. That's just the kind of charm a top has against its bottom."

"That's what I said! Anyways, me and Minhyuk made a bet last night."

"Oh really? What is it?"

Jooheon scooted closer, "We're trying to see if Changkyun can top Wonho."

Kihyun's eyes widened as he snickered, "Really?"

Jooheon snickered too, "Yeah I know, it's hilarious. Changkyun's been acting all hazy and shit so I'm most likely gonna win the bet."

"Holy shit this is so easy, I want in on it."

"Oh my god," Hyungwon spat and both boys jumped in response as they saw him suddenly appear out of nowhere. Then he took a seat on Wonho's desk, "Also..... _rewind_ , what's going on with Changkyun and Wonho?"

Kihyun sighed, "So a few months ago, Wonho and Changkyun had sex-"

"WHAT?!" Hyungwon exclaimed, quickly getting his mouth covered by Jooheon. But he licked it, causing Jooheon to pull away and wince in response.

"Yes," Kihyun sighed, "The two of them have some sort of.... _thing_ going on right now but we have no idea who's gonna make a move first or whatever the fuck's going on. It's confusing right now but they've been fucking each other and Wonho's sexually confused."

Hyungwon oohed at that, "No wonder I saw  _Are you Bisexual_ quizzes on his phone history while going through it the other day. And then there was this weird video of him sleeping and someone laughing in the background, sounded like Changkyun but I thought to myself:  _Nah, never_."

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, "Why are you going through your brother's phone?"

"We have a family plan for Apple Music, but the bitch didn't wanna give me the password so I hacked into his phone," Hyungwon confessed with his whole chest, "His password is 0126 on his phone and I have no idea what that means though. At first, it was his birthday then he changed it weeks later and I got pissed, so I started doing random ass codes."

"It's probably the price he pays for pornhub," Jooheon said, then snickered at what he said.

Hyungwon and Kihyun looked at him in confusion, both exchanging looks of concern.

"Jooheon, sweetie," Hyungwon said as he took a deep breath, bringing his hands together in a praying form, "Who the hell spends a dollar and twenty-six cents on porn?"

The boy slowly stopped laughing as he started thinking about what he just said, taking a seat as he tapped his forehead, thinking  _hard_.

Hyungwon just crossed his arms as he shook his head. Kihyun shook his head as well, then sighed to himself.

"Poor adorable dumbass, dunno how Minhyuk does it," Hyungwon replied, then walked over to Kihyun's desk, taking a seat and crossing his beautiful long legs, "Anyways, I want in on this bet. Even though Wonho's a  _dom_ doesn't mean he can't get dropped."

"Oh?" Kihyun replied with a raised eyebrow, "But weren't you just saying that your brother could top all the people in school-"

"Okay yeah, any  _other_ guy or girl," Hyungwon started to say, "But  _Changkyun_? Listen, before the boy went quiet, there use to be hella stories about how he'd make the men go  _crazy_ , begging for more and more every time after sex. He's like a power sub top? Power versatile sub? Listen, Jackson said the guy was crazy in bed and nearly ripped Yugyeom's dick off. He's demanding, sassy, and  _rough_."

Kihyun and Jooheon's eyes widened in fear, looking over at each other then at Hyungwon as he spoke.

But then Hyungwon snickered, "Listen, Wonho's a tough guy and you guys say Changkyun's been in a trance so I have no doubt that Wonho will top him. But I'm not saying it'll be easy, Changkyun's a wild one."

"Okay so why are you in on the bet then?" Kihyun scoffed, "You gotta pick a side retard. You keep saying that Wonho is gonna win but you're  _obviously_ on Minhyuk's side."

"I'm not picking sides," Hyungwon said as he giggled, "I'm in this because it sounds exciting and I want in on it."

"Want in on what? What you gay nerds talkin' about?"

The boys looked up and saw Wonho hovering over them in his usual semi-formal attire, a white dress shirt tucked in his black dress pants and his pink bangs were parted and poked out. Hyungwon looked up at him, mouthing  _womanizer 101_ and Jooheon just looked at his hair in confusion, but shook it off. Wonho raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer while grabbing the leftovers of Kihyun's bagel and taking a bite.

Kihyun grumbled, but then cleared his throat, "N-n-nothing. We just, um-"

"We have this project we're doing together!" Hyungwon exclaimed quickly. Kihyun glared at him and Jooheon raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him.

Wonho remained confused, "A project?"

Jooheon along nodded, "Y-yep!"

"In what class? I have most of my classes with the three of you and I haven't heard a single thing about a damn project."

Jooheon started sweating bullets, looking to Kihyun for help who was also kinda nervous.

Then Hyungwon finally spoke up for them, "It's um, it's not a class project! It's more or so like a project for a club we're in!"

Wonho squinted his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows, "A club?"

The boys nodded.

"You're telling me that you all joined a club," He started to say, confused as they nodded in agreement. He was still confused though, "Y _ou three? Willingly_?"

Both Kihyun and Jooheon were sweating nervously now, seeing Wonho give him this testing kind of look. Hyungwon saw them getting nervous and cleared his throat to get their heads back in the game.

"Yep! All of us together, hand-in-hand," Jooheon replied, with a little bit of shakiness in his voice.

Wonho wasn't giving up though, "What club?"

Jooheon and Kihyun looked at each other, nearly fucking freaking out, then back at Wonho not sure how to respond.

Kihyun fixed his collar on his leather jacket, "U-uh, it's uhhhh, well umm....it's called-"

"Giving Free Brojobs In The Bathroom," Hyungwon spat, earning a nervous glare from poor Jooheon and a pissed off, but nervous as well, glare from Kihyun

Wonho's glare faded as he grew even more fucking confused than before, "Wh-what?"

Kihyun sighed, "Y-yep. That's the name. But when we mention the club, we usually say the code name so it's less embarrassing."

"Well, what's the code name?"

Kihyun froze again, "Um....well uh, it's-"

"D-I-C-K-S," Jooheon spat accidentally this time. Hyungwon covered his mouth, trying to hide his giggles and Kihyun almost fucking clobbered him to death in his arms. Wonho was still very confused, but refused to ask any further questions.

"If you guys were joining a club where you could give free blowjobs to folk you could've just told me."

Kihyun chuckled nervously, while strangling Jooheon, "Aha! Well you know that's just the name. It's actually a community club where we do community service so, yeah."

Wonho oohed, then sat in his seat by the window. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, paying no attention to Jooheon nearly dying after Kihyun fucking strangled him to death and Hyungwon bursting out into laughter. 

He smiled as he saw that it was a text from " _Kyunnie-bby_ 😘" and didn't waste any time unlocking it.

 **Kyunnie-bby😘:** Hey baby, how's your day so far?

 **🤩Won-WOn:** Pretty great now that you're textin me😍😘

   **Kyunnie-bby😘:** aww you're soo cute! i think ur gonna love what im wearin today

 **🤩Won-WOn:** Oh??? u and these surprises lmao, honestly anything u wear makes you look good

 **Kyunnie-bby😘:** but i dyed my hair too and i got on some nice shorts,,and i found this cool shirt that i cut up and made it look all nice and pretty. i got knee-socks and i did my makeup too

Wonho widened his eyes, but before he started typing, Changkyun sent him a whole ass picture. It showed Changkyun's  _legs_ , slim thick, half-way covered with the white knee socks with a red line at the top. His  _legs_ , they looked so smooth, so tan, so  _pretty_ , and then his eyes trailed over to the tattoo in  _cursive_. Right on his  _mother fucking thigh._ It was so beautifully imprinted on his thigh, his beautiful, smooth, butter pecan colored skin. Wonho just wanted to run his fingers up and down his thigh like no tomorrow.

**_Kyunnie-bby😘 is typing..._ **

**Kyunnie-bby😘:** ur horny rn arent u? i can tell because u just opened my picture without saying smth ;) _  
_

 **Kyunnie-bby😘:** dw daddy, im coming

 _Me too_ , Wonho thought as he started tapping his foot repeatedly, trying to hide the boner getting bigger and bigger in his pants, but that was making it worse. 

Kihyun was too busy choking Jooheon to even notice the boy sweating and panicking. Hyungwon was laughing lightly, then turned over to see Wonho violently running his fingers through his hair, tapping his foot like he was a fucking rabbit as he covered his mouth.

And his face was fucking red as shit.

"Wonho, you good bro?" Hyungwon asked. Kihyun stopped choking Jooheon and looked over at Wonho, seeing his ears get so fucking red it was hard to miss.

Wonho looked over at them and stopped, hiding his phone and turning his legs inside his seat to hide the fact that he was hard.

He just nodded quickly and threw on a fake smile, blushing and sweating like crazy, "Yep! I'm doing just _fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeee_ -"

They were very confused, but then _-_

"HOT, DIGGITY, _DAYUUUUM!_ " Jackson exclaimed, and everyone else looked in the same direction both he and Wonho were staring at.

It was Changkyun.

_Fucking Lim Changkyun._

He was wearing denim short shorts that were ripped at the bottom, with a little bit of lace in the pockets and at the bottom. Yeah, his asscheeks were still covered, but those shorts were fucking  _short_. You could basically see  _Wonho_ tatted right on his thigh. What made it worse was that he even had on Wonho's belt, which was dark chocolate and had  _LHS_ right in gold. He had on white socks that almost went up to his knees, and some Adidas sandals.

His hair was hot black and he had on a pair of Gucci sunglasses. And his shirt was nothing more than an oversized crop-top jersey sweater that had the school's colors, all white with red in two stripes at the end of both sleeves with Wonho's number,  _92,_  smack dab in the middle. It was hanging off his right shoulder, his beautiful smooth sweater.

All the guys were staring, literally trying to hide the growing boners they had coming. But Wonho's, just kept growing, and growing, and  _growing._

"HOLY SHIT, KYUN YOU'RE HOT!" Jungkook exclaimed, and all the guys hummed in response. Mark saw Jackson staring like  _fuck_ and slapped him upside the head. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, then they were right back on Changkyun as he walked-no, fucking  _ran_ over to him.

As did everyone else.

Except Wonho, who looked broken.

Changkyun swatted pass all the guys and walked over to his seat. He took his glasses off, still with the same stern look on his face, bending over to put them in his dufflebag which had his cheerleading attire, as well as his school stuff, stashed inside. He then looked up and caught Wonho deadass staring at him like  _crazy_.

Literally watching his every, fucking,  _move_.

He smirked a very devilish smirk, "Morning."

The way he said it, even with the smirk, it sounded so  _smooth._ It put Wonho in a trance, somehow making him go dizzy and unable to respond clearly.

"I-er-hi-wow-shit-I-uh-um."

Changkyun snickered lightly, "What's the matter Wonnie-" He sat right on Wonho's desk, directly in front of him, "-cat got your tongue?" He replied, flicking Wonho's chin with the tip of his finger.

Wonho swallowed hard, his eyes widening, his blush getting deeper, and-

"I gotta pEE," He said in a shaking stern tone.

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, "Wh-what-"

But before he could finish, Wonho rose up in his seat and ran out of the class. Faster than fucking Sonic. Changkyun still sat on the desk with his legs crossed, looking extremely confused. Then he felt a tap on his knee, and looked over to see Kihyun, slightly blushing.

"U-um, I uh-" He said, clearing his throat, "-hope you don't mind me saying this but may I remind you that you go to a school that's populated with 56% horny males and you're out here looking like you came straight out of Demi Lovato's Cool For the Summer music video."

Changkyun nodded, "I am aware of that."

"Can you tell me,  _why?_  And what, you weren't expecting Wonho to fucking lose his shit? Because that's what the hell he's doing right now. He is indeed in the bathroom right now, probably jacking off."

Changkyun raised his eyebrow, cocking his head slightly to the side, "Oh Kihyun, don't act like you don't know. Minhyuk told me  _everything_."

Kihyun froze as he became nervous, "E-everything?"

Changkyun nodded, glaring at him, "Yep. About how you and Wonho were drunk and he was talking about how I'm a whiny submissive or whatever."

Kihyun's expression changed completely and Hyungwon looked as if he was about to laugh again.

"W-w-wait a minute, what?"

"Yeah, he told me that he was talking about filling me up with cum and making me call him daddy and shit. Little did he know  _I'm_ the one that took the gay out of him.  _I'm_ the one that took the lead and made him flustered for months.  _I'm_ the one that had him begging on his knees."

Kihyun looked over at Hyungwon, who mouthed  _told you_. Then he looked at Jooheon, who's eyes were also widened, as he became terrified.

Minhyuk had already  _completed his part of the bet_. He somehow got under Changkyun's skin and snapped him out of whatever trance he was in yesterday. Because Changkyun looked like he was ready to fuck a lot of shit up.

He swallowed hard, "S-so what are you going to do about it?"

Changkyun grinned, cocking his head to the side like he had all kinds of shit planned.

"I'm gonna put the bitch in his.  _Mother. Fucking. Place._ "

Hyungwon whistled as the bell rung right on cue, walking over to his seat mouthing  _tea_  and chuckling to himself. Kihyun and Jooheon gulped as Changkyun sat down right in his seat, pulling out his stuff from his bag.

Then Kihyun leaned back towards Jooheon, "Jooheon, what the fuck did your boyfriend do or say to Changkyun?"

Jooheon was frozen, then he slowly shook his head, "I have, absolutely. No. Fucking. Clue."

Kihyun sighed, "Well I know one thing. Wonho's manhood is  _fucked_."

* * *

"Yeah um, I'll have like two orders of fresh pound cakes, please. Uh-huh, I'd like one to be chocolate and the other ones to be plain, please. Yes. 6 each. Oh okay! Th-thanks, and no I'm not gonna-oh okay! I love you too mommy, bye!" Minhyuk sighed, putting his phone down and grunting.

He perked his head up and saw Wonho chuckling at his frustration. Most likely because he heard Minhyuk yelling at his mother from afar in the cooking club room.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, I just think I came here at the wrong time overhearing you argue with your mother on the phone," Wonho snickered.

"I was not arguing with her! She owns a bakery in Busan and I needed her to send over some pound cakes."

"Pound cakes for what?"

"Because Kihyun's extra ass apparently wants me and Youngjae to make him this big ass 6 layer marble cake. So we were gonna go shopping and get the stuff we needed for Kihyun's cake," Minhyuk replied and Wonho oohed as he walked a little bit closer. 

Minhyuk sighed, "Jimin offered to take us down there since he has an apartment down there and he was heading back for something anyway, but Youngjae's too busy getting it up the ass," Minhyuk registered his own words and quickly covered his mouth.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Wait, Youngjae? We're talking about _Choi Youngjae_ right?"

Minhyuk shook his head, "N-nevermind! Forget I said anything."

"B-but-"

"Zip it, Hoseok!"

Wonho nodded, shutting up immediately.

It was silent for a moment then Minhyuk looked right back up at him, "So why are you even here anyway? Don't you have football practice today?"

Wonho blushed lightly, trying to hide it by looking away, "W-well, today's the day my vegan meal classes with Changkyun start."

Minhyuk's eyes widened.  _The bet_ with Jooheon, he completely forgot! He doesn't have any classes together with Wonho or Changkyun together so he never got to see how Changkyun completely fucked him over all day. He just remembers Changkyun getting all dolled up, looking hot as shit, saying he's ready to rock some worlds.

So, of course, he was already starting to fuck Wonho over according to what he had  _said_.

He smirked, "Ah, I see. Well, Changkyun's not here right now."

Wonho looked up shyly, then looked away, "Oh."

It was silent. Until Wonho slammed his fists on the counter.

"MINHYUK, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIM THIS MORNING! HE LOOKED SO DEADLY, SO SEXY, SO HOT! HOT DAMN! OH MY GOD! AND HE GOT  _MY_ NAME TATTED ON HIS THIGH! I FUCKING LOST IT! I WAS READY TO GET ON MY FUCKING KNEES AND SUCK HIS DICK RIGHT THERE! HE'S SO POWERFUL, I FELT SO EMPOWERED JUST BY LOOKING AT HIM!"

Minhyuk tried holding in a snicker, pushing some of his hair out of his face, "But you're the almighty  _Lee Hoseok_. You never bend down for anyone-"

"EXACTLY! BUT HERE I AM, TALKING ABOUT LETTING KYUN DICK ME DOWN!" Wonho grumbled, running his fingers violently through his hair again.

Minhyuk laughed loudly, and Wonho glared at him. Then he heard his phone buzz again and saw that it was a call from Changkyun. He kinda hesitated to answer it at first, but then finally got the balls to answer.

He cleared his throat, "H-hello-"

 _"Where are you,"_ Changkyun replied lowly, in a more demanding way rather than a question.

Wonho gulped, "I-I'm in the cooking club room, waiting for you. Where-"

_"We're doing the lesson here. Didn't you get any of my texts?"_

Wonho swallowed even harder. He  _had_ got all of Changkyun's texts, but it was during class and he was trying to  _focus_ and not bust a fat nut in the middle of fucking class. He was trying to keep whatever he had left of his sanity.

He let out a cough, "My teachers t-took my phone for half of the day."

 _"Aha well, you were staring at it all day in homeroom. If I were your teacher, I would've punished you,"_ Changkyun replied, his voice getting a little bit deeper, seductive, husky, and flirty.

Wonho tugged on the collar of his shirt, "P-punish?"

_"Yeah, punish. Like I should punish you now for not showing up to our class or answering my texts, liar."_

"L-listen, I-"

_"Just come here, now. I'll be waiting for you, daddy."_

And with that, Changkyun cut the call, leaving Wonho frightened as well as strangely turned on. He looked at Minhyuk, who was in the back also on his phone then dipped out immediately, leaving Minhyuk alone in the cooking club.

"What do you mean Kihyun's involved?" He exclaimed, seeing as Wonho had dashed out.

 _"I mean, Kihyun wants in on our little bet we made,"_ Jooheon repeated.  _"A-and Hyungwon too."_

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "W-wait...does Hyungwon even know about Wonho and Kyun? I mean that's Wonho's little step-brother, who's a  _whore_ , but like-"

 _"Yeah he knows,"_ Jooheon replied,  _"Kihyun told him."_

 _"Hey cherry bo_ _y! My bet's on Wonho dominating Kyun!"_ Kihyun screamed from behind and Minhyuk let out a sigh.

"Well, there's not much you're going against," Minhyuk replied slyly.

 _"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to ask, what the actual fuck did you do to Changkyun?"_ Jooheon asked.

"I fixed him, talked some sense into him too. Even without this bet, he was losing himself over Wonho, so I gave him some sort of wake up call. I didn't even get to see the whole show this morning but Kyunnie walked out looking like a snack so I already knew Wonho was gonna lose it," Minhyuk snickered.

Kihyun grumbled,  _"Hell yeah! What the fuck Minhyuk, you got Changkyun looking like a fusion of Britney Spears and Miley Cyrus! Wonho was so fucking hard, he wasn't in homeroom or 2nd period all class period."_

"Really? Because Wonho ran in here pouring out how much Changkyun's been fucking him over all day and he'd get on his knees and suck his dick. Kyunie called him no later though and I don't know what he said but what he said, Wonho fucking dashed out."

Minhyuk heard Jooheon groan,  _"Minnie, you're cheating!"_

 _"Yeah, and you're fucking playing dirty!"_ Kihyun chimed in.

The maroon haired boy just rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, you wanted a bet and now you got one. Hope you guys love to lose."

Kihyun grunted,  _"We'll see about that you cherry boy headass son of a b-"_

Minhyuk hung up and yawned, then scrolled through his phone only to see a text from Jimin saying he was outside and ready to pick him and Youngjae up and take them. Youngjae still hadn't shown up though, so he went over to his messages with Youngjae.

 **Jooheon's BBY** 💘💗 **:** hey dicksucker, where are u??? we gotta go get those cakes!! 

 **JB's dicksucker:** omfgggg! i am so sorry minmin, it totally slipped my mind! 

 **JB's dicksucker:** we'll have to cancel our plans for today, im a little held up at the moment

"Unbelievable," Minhyuk huffed, furrowing his eyebrows as he got the text he was expecting to fucking get. 

Then he sighed, dialing his mom's number again, "Hey mommy! Scratch that, looks like I am coming over. But, I was wondering if you could also get down some supplies I need. Yup! I have a list right here."

* * *

 _Fuck, fuck, fucking hell_ , Wonho spat as he rushed down the hall.

Wonho stood right in front of the door, the bulge in his pants growing and hardening. It was hard trying to hide it on the way up the elevator full of freshmen girls, but he brushed past them easily. He hesitated to grab the doorknob, but sighed and did so anyway.

_So what's the worse that could happen?_

Well for one thing, as soon as Wonho opened the door, it was dark. The black curtains covered the windows and there was candles leading to the door, as well as rose petals leading to the big black couch. Wonho slowly approached the loveseat that was next to the couch, too scared to even sit down. He cleared his throat, waiting for something to happen, like Changkyun to kick his ass or beat him with a whip. But nothing happened.

Wonho didn't know if he was lucky or scared.

Suddenly, the door to Changkyun's bedroom opened, and out he walked. He was wearing a black silky robe which was barely covering his body. Not like he had much on, just a black crop top and some black silk shorts. He slowly walked over to Wonho, and dropped his silk robe, sitting his ass right on Wonho's bulge.

He earned a growl from Wonho and it made him smirk, "That's what you get for being late," Then he rubbed his ass against it slowly and roughly which made Wonho moan lowly, "And  _that's_ what you get for lying to me."

Wonho was already breathless, then he looked up at Changkyun.

"T-technically I wasn't l-l-lying. The teacher did take my phone for staring at it too much."

Changkyun grinded harder. "Oh yeah, and why's that darling?"

"B-because-" Wonho started to say, then he reached to grab Changkyun's ass, but his hand was harshly slapped away. He winced a little and looked up at Changkyun, who still had a devilish smirk.

"I didn't say you could touch," He replied lowly.

Wonho blushed lightly, then looked away, "K-Kyunie, wh-what's gotten into you?"

Changkyun pushed his hair back, caressing Wonho's facial features. He brought his close to his proximity, his evil smirk never fading, "Nothing's gotten into me. I'm just doing what I'm good at, which is dominating my partners."

Wonho's eyes widened and he snickered a bit, his face becoming a bit more relaxed.

"Oh yeah, little baby? You really think you can top me?" Wonho replied in a cocky tone.

Changkyun's face was even closer as he licked Wonho's bottom lip, making him shiver.

"I don't know," The boy said, his lips close to Wonho's neck as he licked it  _slow._ Wonho shivered at it, his headmoving a bit to give Changkyun more to reach with no hesitation. 

He kissed his cheek slowly, then smirked, "You tell me."

Changkyun snapped the man's chin so he could look at him properly, parting his lips as he completely  _devoured_ Wonho's lips in an instant. Wonho moans as he felt the boy's tongue against his, didn't hesitate to shut his eyes and kiss him back. He wasn't leading in the kiss though, Changkyun moved at a slow rhythm that not even Wonho could follow. Wonho wanted to grip his hips so bad, feeling Changkyun's hands cup his face and kiss him passionately, not leaving a trace of the boy's tongue behind. 

Wonho moaned as his head went crazy, feeling Changkyun ride up against him as he kissed him, enjoying the sudden dominance from the boy. He'd kill himself if he ever let anyone overtake him like this, but with Changkyun, it felt so right and all he wanted to do was submit to him. Every kiss just got slower and  _slower_ , Changkyun opened his mouth a lot more and his tongue attacked the fuck out of Wonho's that the man almost couldn't even take it. 

The boy basically ate up all his moans and Wonho's moans would get a bit more high pitched than usual, feeling Changkyun's hands go up his shirt and rub them against his abs. Wonho flinched for a second, pulling away from the kiss slowly, but Changkyun pulled him right back in. 

He'd lick his bottom lip and tease him, then go all at it, pulling him in the kiss and making him get lost with no restraint. Changkyun placed his hands on the man's waist and gripped it, Wonho wasn't sure if he was going crazy, but he was pretty sure he groaned, maybe  _whimpered_  a bit? 

Okay, so he didn't care about his pride anymore, long as Changkyun kept doing what he was doing. It felt good, so he just took it without even pulling away, even though he knew he'd regret this later on. 

Changkyun pulled away slowly, getting out of the man's lap. Wonho looked at him in confusion and saw the boy walking over to his room, then curled his finger and gestured him to follow him. Wonho didn't waste any time running in there, closing the door as well.

"Lose the pants," Changkyun said as he turned to face him. Wonho didn't waste any time getting up and shimmying the fuck out of his black pants. As soon as they were off and his grey boxers were visible, Changkyun unbuttoned his shirt a little bit, opening it to reveal Wonho's bare chest. 

Then he pushed him on the bed lightly, Wonho laid back and watch Changkyun hover over him, feeling a bit small as he looked at him with those dark eyes with nothing but pure lust, licking his lips. He ran his hands up and down Wonho's legs slowly, Wonho shivering at the warm touch as Changkyun's fingernails ran up against his thighs lightly and carefully,  _examining_ his thighs with ease. 

He smiled, "You always give me some loving. I'm  _always_ the one in this position just taking it and it honestly feels so good, no doubt."

Then his hands trailed over to Wonho's cock as he lightly rubbed it, "Now  _you_ get to be the bottom for once and know what it's like to be loved."

Wonho moaned breathlessly as he heard Changkyun speak, feeling the boy find his way in his boxers to stroke his dick lightly and carefully. 

" _I'm_ gonna fuck you," Changkyun husked, his lips coming close to Wonho's, "I hope that's not a problem, daddy."

"N-no," Wonho let out within his moan, "I-it's not."

Changkyun reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube, placing some in the palm of his hand and rubbing it together. When his fingers were fully lubricated, he slowly removed Wonho's boxers, tossing them down and placing his hand on Wonho's member carefully, which was fully erect. Wonho gripped the bed sheets tightly as he shut his eyes, his knees rising up as Changkyun stroked up and down his cock at a steady pace. He put more lube on his hands and then placed them on Wonho's dick, making it more smooth so he could go at a faster pace. 

"F-fuck, Kyun," Wonho let out, biting his fingers as he watched the boy, who looked down at Wonho's dick with dark, lusty eyes. 

He saw the boy slowly part his lips, taking in Wonho  _whole._ Wonho couldn't hold back his moan after that, he felt Changkyun's long, dirty tongue go up and down his member, slowly, soft,  _gentle_. He was being so gentle with this, despite the fact of devouring Wonho's mouth earlier and leaving him a sobbing mess. Wonho's low voice got a bit higher as he stroked Changkyun's hair, the boy sucked his cock at ease like it was nothing. He took him in,  _whole_ like it was nothing. 

Changkyun moved  _faster_ and Wonho felt himself getting ready to pass out at how fast he went. He moved his hands over to Wonho's thighs and rubbed over them, showing them attention as he felt Wonho twitch at the sudden touch. Wonho just heaved so much, he didn't control it the faster Changkyun went, until the boy pulled away slowly and went back to stroking his member. The fact that his eyes were just so  _dark_ the whole time is what turned on Wonho more. 

Something about him looking down, looking so dark, it made him more alluring and  _sexy_.

He got more lube on his fingers, going right over towards Wonho's whole and putting one finger in. Wonho whimpered at the sudden friction, then started to breathe heavily. 

"You're so tight," Changkyun replied in a low tone, then he looked up at Wonho with a wicked smile, "It's so  _cute_." 

"I-I never been the one to get fucked b-before," Wonho let out, barely, breathing heavily still.

Changkyun hummed, his finger went deeper till it hit Wonho's prostate, "How does it feel big boy?"

Wonho stretched his body out as he felt Changkyun's finger in him, trying to think of a way to describe this new weird, but overwhelmingly exciting feeling. 

"I-it feels...fucking  _weird_ ," Wonho stammered, feeling Changkyun push in another finger  _carefully_. The boy pressed his thumb up against a sensitive spot on the inside of Wonho's thigh and Wonho moaned at  _that_. 

Literally  _anything_ Changkyun did made him moan, he didn't even wanna try fighting it anymore. 

"That's good baby, just like that," Changkyun let out as he pushed his fingers slowly against Wonho's prostate. Wonho closed his eyes shut, his hands opened out as they gripped the sheets, his chest heaving heavily, taking in Changkyun's long fingers that felt so damn  _good_. He didn't realize Changkyun put in another finger until he felt him going faster. 

That time, Wonho  _growled_ , feeling the boy's fingers push deeper and harder at a fast pace that suddenly made his whole mind go blank. This was so weird, this was  _so_ fucking  _weird_. He's never been a bottom before, he's never moaned at a high pitch, he's never whimpered out someone's name telling them to go harder or faster, he's never done  _any_ of that. Changkyun was just pressing his fingers in him while rubbing his skin lightly with his fingers. 

His fingers were so soft, so gentle, they were so light and if Changkyun touched anything with his pretty feathery fingers, he'd just moan  _instantly_ no questions asked. 

The boy pulled his fingers out as he pulled down his shorts. He didn't have any underwear on, which was good but it wasn't like Changkyun was gonna allow Wonho to pleasure him at this point. The boy was in  _complete_ control of him now, so he had to take the shit instead of giving it to him. This was so weird, but Wonho didn't regret it one bit. 

He only regretted losing his pride since he's getting fucked by a cheerleader. 

Changkyun placed the condom on his member carefully, then grabbed some lube and stroked his ownself like it was nothing. He turned around and separated Wonho's legs carefully, with the help of Wonho who opened his legs for him. Changkyun looked down at Wonho's hole carefully, aligning himself as he started to push in,  _slow_. 

Wonho's ass was  _tight_ , he felt a sharp pain as Changkyun pushed in slowly, feeling himself get a bit heated as well. The dark and sexy persona he had on him slowly faded as he went inside of Wonho completely,  breathing heavy at the friction that was created between the both of them. Even though he was in and there was lube all around to make this process easy, Wonho was a big guy and he was tight around Changkyun. 

He was also  _heavy_. 

But Changkyun took in the pressure and started moving, slow at first so he could get a feel for it rather than hurting himself as well as Wonho. 

"Ch-Changkyunn...p-please," Wonho whimpered a bit as the boy fastened his pace, breathing hard against Wonho. He was sure he could take it, he just had to get his head back in the game and keep going. 

So he did, he started to go a bit faster as he gripped Wonho's thighs tight. Wonho said his name so many fucking times he lost count. He was sure it slurred off and his voice was stuck at this high level and high pitch that made him sound like a girl almost. He just covered his face as Changkyun pushed harder and faster against his prostate like there was no tomorrow. His lips were still visible as they slowly parted, silently moaning and groaning at the new feeling. 

Dammit, he didn't wanna  _ever_ pull away, he didn't want this to ever stop.

His pride was dead, sure, he's getting fucked in the ass by a boy cheerleader. 

But it felt so good the faster Changkyun went, then more he gripped Wonho's thighs tightly as he went, the warmth, the heat, the  _sweat_ , it was all so fucking nice. Changkyun was fucking into him and Wonho didn't even care how hard he was going and how pathetic he sounded as he screamed  _fuck_ ,  _yes_ , a whole string of curse words. 

He just took it like a man, while reacting like a woman. 

Changkyun slowed down, and his slow pace was even better than his  _fast_ one. 

"God, f-fuck," Wonho breathed out, looking up at the boy as he saw him get tired as well after minutes of pushing hard into Wonho. 

Then Changkyun hit his prostate  _hard_ and Wonho whimpered like  _hell_.

"D-dammit," He replied breathlessly, "D-do that a-again, p-please." 

Changkyun looked down at him as he heaved, " _Beg_ for it."

Might as well Wonho, your pride is already  _gone_.

"D-d-do it again, please~" He begged, "H-hit me harder."

Changkyun blushed lightly, then did as he pleased and did it again. 

Wonho whined and begged  _again_  and he did it  _again_.

_Then again._

_Then over and over_ , about 7 times. 

It was over once Changkyun pulled out, seeing his cum settle in Wonho's asshole. He just jumped off his bed and walked over the trash can. Then he saw a towel and tossed it to Wonho as it landed on his face. Wonho let the towel sit on his face, his chest heaved and so was Changkyun's, who was breathing hella hard.

"H-hey, Kyun," Wonho muffled. 

Changkyun hummed as he looked over at him, seeing the man just breath, trying his hardest to keep his breath. Changkyun just removed the towel from his face and placed it on his dick, scooting up to get a better look at Wonho's face. 

He looked up at him, "I just bottomed." 

Changkyun nodded, "You just  _bottomed_."

"Wow," Wonho let out, his breathing calming down. Then he looked up at him, "Does it always feel good like that?"

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "It depends on your partner. You're pretty fucking heavy and big as shit." 

"Yeah, well I just took a 6-inch dick up my ass," Wonho replied as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Then he paused for a second as he looked over at Changkyun, "Doesn't that make me gay?"

Changkyun stilted at that for a second, then sighed as he gave the boy a weak smile, "Not unless you say no homo." 

"Oh," Wonho replied lowly, then looked down as his hands rested on his stomach. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna say it?"

Wonho shook his head, "No, because those are just two words. Can't give me my pride back and can't take back the fact that I just got fucked in the ass." 

Changkyun giggled at that, kinda relieved that Wonho didn't say it. 

It was kinda a sign that Wonho was accepting this side of himself. And even though Changkyun was kinda mad at him still, he could accept this. 

"Hey," Changkyun said as Wonho looked over, "Minhyuk told me some stuff yesterday about you talking about making me call you daddy and shit to Kihyun and it was kinda disrespectful." 

Wonho raised his eyebrow, 'What? I never said-" 

"Don't ever do that shit again or I'll fuck you with a whole ass 13-inch dildo."

Wonho's eyes widened in fear as he swallowed hard, especially at Changkyun sudden dark glare that he was receiving. His darkened glare was still kinda sexy though, just scary and a bit intimidating, especially the 13-inch dildo part.

"Changkyun I never said anything like that to Kihyun," Wonho stammered out, "If anything, Kihyun is so wrapped around Jimin nowadays I get drunk by myself and watch Mulan as I cry myself to sleep."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wh-what? B-but Minhyuk told me that you and Kihyun were talking about filling cum in my asshole and taking advantage of me a-and-"

"Dude," Wonho chuckled as he sat up, "We had a talk about your feelings towards me the other day. You remember me telling you I respected you for who you were and needed time to sort out my feelings. You think after that talk I'd just throw it off like bullshit?"

Changkyun nodded slowly and Wonho sighed. 

Then he gripped Changkyun's shoulders as he pulled him in for a hug. Changkyun rested his chin on Wonho's shoulder, embracing him back.

"Listen, here you gayball," Wonho spat and Changkyun giggled a bit, "You took the  _gay_ out of me and I'm still trying to figure out this whole thing. I'd never talk about you bad like that to anyone because one, you're too precious, two, you'd kick and beat my ass, and three, you'd literally fuck my ass."

"Like just now-"

"I'm trying to get my pride back Changkyun stop," Wonho snapped lightly and Changkyun just giggled away. 

"I'm still trying to figure myself out, just wait for me until then okay?" Wonho replied, his voice soft. 

Changkyun looked a little hesitant, but then he sighed as he held Wonho tighter, "Okay Wonnie, I'll wait for you. I'll wait as long as I can until I can get that answer." 

Wonho chuckled lightly as he pulled away slowly, looking down at the boy. Changkyun just scooted in his lap instantly, smiling softly as Wonho smiled back. Then he lowered himself, lips already parted as he kissed Changkyun slowly. Changkyun hummed in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonho's neck as he let him kiss him as he did the last time, with passion and love.

The man was confusing to Changkyun, he didn't understand him in the slightest, and sometimes, he hated him. But nonetheless, Wonho's proven he's trying to change the best way he possibly could just for him and Changkyun understood that. He understood how hard this was for Wonho, always did without a doubt.

Maybe that's why he liked him so much, Wonho was willing to go far to understand himself as well as be near Changkyun in the process. 

And just like Wonho, Changkyun needed to figure out his feelings as well.

The two pulled away slowly. Changkyun kissed Wonho's lips quickly as Wonho kissed the boy's cheeks, causing him to giggle at that. He just kept kissing him quickly all over, tickling the boy a bit as he laughed softly, laying up against a pillow with Wonho hovering over him now. 

His eyes trailed all over Wonho's features, "Wow, I can't believe I fucked you-"

"Stop rubbing it in," Wonho grimaced and Changkyun giggled in response, "I can't believe you listened to Minhyuk.  _Minhyuk_ of all people, you damn well he hates my ass."

Changkyun saw Wonho getting under the covers, putting the covers on Changkyun as well as the boy held Wonho's head close to his chest, his fingers playing with Wonho's pretty pink hair. 

"But you and Minhyuk made amends though? I thought he was being serious," Changkyun replied, "Minhyuk never lies to me. This is actually surprising."

"Jooheon's made him go wild," Wonho said as he snickered, his hands wrapping around Changkyun's waist as the smaller boy snorted at that.

"You know what, it's funny because Jooheon and Kihyun told me something about you talking to Minhyuk about wanting it up the ass by me forever and always. Like a sex pact or something. I mean, it sounds nice but I was like  _that doesn't sound like Kyun_."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "You're sure as fuck right because I would  _never_ say anything like that.  _Ever_."

Wonho giggled lightly at that as Changkyun pouted a  little, feeling a bit offended. 

Then it was silent as something clicked their minds. 

"They made a fucking bet on us didn't they?" Wonho asked.

Changkyun hummed, "They sure as fuck did." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually dont write bottom wonho bc i get hate for it skssk 
> 
> so if u dont like the fact that wonho is a bottom in this chapter, im sorry but not really bc its my book and i can write what i want YEHAW bye 🤠🤪


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL LIKE BOTTOM WONHO?? I LOVE BOTTOM WONHO TOO, LET'S REJOICE!

Changkyun softly kissed Wonho's lips, giggling as Wonho kissed him right back.

Both were completely  _naked_ underneath the sheets, Changkyun laying right on top of Wonho lightly caressed his thighs, and at some point his ass. They were just giggling and kissing all morning long, it was late start Tuesday so it wasn't like they were gonna miss anything.

At first, it started with Changkyun groaning in his sleep, rolling on top of Wonho who also groaned in the process. The two of them were just talking at some point, which turned to small jokes about fish, which turned to giggles.

Which led to Changkyun saying Wonho kissed like a  _fish_.

And here we are now.

Changkyun pulled away slowly, patting Wonho's plump lips softly, "You still kiss like a fish,  _fish lips_."

Wonho lightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Well you have pussy lips."

"Pussy lips, what?"

"Yeah," Wonho started to say. Then in the silence, he glanced over at Changkyun, smirking, "Kissing you is like kissing a vagina-"

"That's fucking gross," Changkyun shot as Wonho giggled lightly. But he watched as Changkyun sat up, crossing his arms and looking away.

Wonho would've pushed the joke further, but you could saw Changkyun's front view kinda took away the crude humor. He just moved up a little bit himself, holding the boy's hips lightly as he pulled his chin over so he could face him.

He smiled, "C'mon now you know I was kidding. Changkyun your lips are so small but soft, like baby boy lips. I honestly love kissing you."

"That's not gonna take back the fact that you said I had pussy lips," He grimaced, then looked up at him, "You got dicksucker lips."

" _Oh_ ,  _I_ got dicksucker lips? Look who's talking!" Wonho sneered, lightly tickling the boy's sides. Changkyun tried not to giggle but that failed, mainly because he wasn't fully clothed and on Wonho's lap.

He just lightly punched him, the pushed the man back so he would lay down against the pillows again. Changkyun hovered over him, lowering himself a bit and kissing Wonho's lips a bit.

Wonho smirked, his hands right back on the small of the boy's back as their lips met once more. Changkyun rolled his hips slowly, his hands resting on Wonho's chest as they kissed with all the tongue in the world.

"Oh la la," Someone said from afar, causing Changkyun to pull away and look up.

His eyes almost popped out their sockets when he saw Hyungwon standing by the door, looking so indulged in the whole thing, and quite intrigued as well. Then he looked to his left and saw a girl with light chestnut blonde hair looking at them in awe and covering her mouth.

Changkyun's whole face just turned red as he quickly grabbed one of the pillows and covered Wonho's face. Hyungwon and the girl were still staring at him though, someone else walked up too, but he immediately dropped his croissant when he saw the two of them. Yet  _another_ boy walked in who had black hair and glasses and stared at the two in  _awe_.

Changkyun was just blushing like fuck as he stared at them.

The blush blonde boy's eyes just got wider, "Oh my  _holy fucking shit_. Is that Wonho?"

"No!" Changkyun quickly answered.

"Lucas?" Wonho replied, his voice muffled by the pillow in his face, "What's up man!"

Sooner or later, Minhyuk walked in, automatically freezing soon as he saw Changkyun, with messy black hair, sitting on top of a big ass dumbass with buff muscles and a pillow in his face. But he already knew that that man had to be Wonho.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you fucking  _kidding me_? Changkyun, I  _told_ you we were working on the cake today! We were gonna take these few hours to start preparing, not for you to fuck your fuckbuddy."

Lucas blinked back, "F-fuck buddy? Wait, whoa, Wonho's gay?"

"Lowkey," Wonho muffled once more, "I'm like....bi-hetero?"

"Bisexual you fucking idiot," The black haired boy scoffed, shaking his head, "Nevermind, it's still the same old Wonho."

"Holy shit, Ten is that you too? Jesus christ, how many people are out there?"

Hyungwon cleared his throat, "I'm here too, although I'm kinda offended you never informed me of this little affair of yours with Kyunie, but it's fine. Also, you're bisexual so now you can't laugh at me and my gay remarks of wanting it up the ass."

"Wait a minute pause," Lucas said, looking at Wonho, "Wonho gets it up the ass?"

Hyungwon nodded, "That's what Minhyuk said-"

Minhyuk just covered the boy's mouth, stopping him from going any further with the topic. Hyungwon bit his hand though and Minhyuk winced, letting go as Hyungwon stuck his tongue out at him.

The girl was still rather shocked though, "N-no way. Is that really Wonho under there?"

Changkyun just grimaced as he slowly lifted up the pillow, revealing Wonho's face.

"Sup Miyeon," He replied cheerfully.

Miyeon raised an eyebrow, looking over at Minhyuk, "Um, when were you gonna tell me that my little baby has been sleeping with Satan? Minhyuk I'm your sister, you're supposed to inform me of these things!"

Minhyuk sighed, "The sad thing is I let it happen. But you know, look at how much good it's done, Wonho's no longer an asshole."

"Affirmative," Wonho replied, "I may be gay but I am  _still_ an asshole."

"Well you're gay now so that makes you.....wait for it wait for it," Lucas said, giggling to himself, "A  _dick_."

The boy just started laughing among himself, holding his stomach like it was the funniest shit ever. But when he slowly stopped laughing, he saw all the weird looks and glares he was getting from everyone. He just coughed, turning around and walking out the room with an apologetic smile on his face.

Minhyuk sighed, "Look just hurry up and get dressed okay? We need to start planning and get this shit over with since the teachers agreed to give cooking club a day off."

"Wait seriously?" Wonho asked, his head lifting up.

Ten nodded, "I'm like, the principal's son and also president of the student council. Also, Kihyun owns me dinner regardless after me giving him free passes for fucking all those freshmen a year ago."

"Jesus christ, how many freshmen did he fuck?" Hyungwon asked and Ten just sighed, looking up at him, "You don't wanna know."

"Well  _you're_ pretty hard to convince," Miyeon added, looking over at Ten, "How'd he manage to convince you to give him a free pass."

Ten just blushed lightly as he cleared his throat, "Don't worry about that. You don't wanna know that part either."

Hyungwon and Miyeon widened their eyes, looking at each other, then back at Ten kinda just making their own headcanons of what happened.

Then Hyungwon just shrugged his shoulders as he and Ten walked out as well, proceeding on with their conversation. Miyeon was still kinda shocked, but she just rolled her eyes, saying something about  _good boys never last_ and walked out.

Minhyuk looked over at the two of them, who looked at him with wide eyes.

He sighed, "You two  _seriously_ need to get yourselves in check. If anything, you're not even dating and you look like a bunch of hungry thots. Especially  _you_ Kyun, fucking around with the captain of the football team."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, well you sure are one to talk. Minhyuk you fucking lied to me about what Wonho said! Then started some bet with Kihyun about whether or not I could fuck Wonho in the ass."

Minhyuk stilted, completely frozen, "H-how'd you f-find out?"

"Dunno," Changkyun raised an unconvinced eyebrow, reaching over to grab Wonho's phone. He unlocked it, then went to the voicemail section and played a message.

 _'Sksksksk, oh my fucking goddd this bet is gonna be so fucking cool!'_ Kihyun said, giggling, obviously drunk as fuck.

Jooheon giggled as well, but he wasn't completely as drunk as Kihyun was,  _'Hell yeah, minnie's gonna be so pissed because there's no way in hell Wonho can be a bottom for kyun, that's like...gay isn't it?'_

_'Yeah, but we're pretty gay. So is wonho, clearly fucking gay, but we haven't had the talk so we'll get to that later.'_

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "H-hey!"

Then he and Changkyun glared at Minhyuk, who was just sweating as he chuckled lightly and started putting pieces of his hair behind his ear.

Changkyun would've ended the message, but-

_'Oh shit, im so fucking drunk right now, jooheon i could kiss you right now. Like, imma make out with you'_

_'Ki what the fuck no what are you--h-hey! G-get off me man! I have a whole ass boyfriend and so do you!'_

_'But Minnie is out shopping in Busan with Jimin, lets have a lil bit of fun cmere~'_

_'K-KIHYUN-'_

The voicemail ended. Changkyun looked down at the phone in confusion, turning over to Wonho who eventually sat up and looked down at his phone. He took it out the boy's hands, seeing the voicemail thingy, then looking back up at Changkyun who looked at him.

He sighed, "So those loud noises I was hearing when I fell asleep from being too drunk at the christmas party the three of us had together freshmen year--that was the sound of Jooheon screaming because he was getting it up the ass by Kihyun."

"Who says Kihyun's the top when it comes to him and Jooheon?" Changkyun replied, "Frankly, I think he's the bottom. Kihyun may be rough, but I'm sure he likes it up there. Probably gets Jimin to-"

"No no no no way, Jimin has a shrimp dick. He's literally 4 inches, I've seen that shit before and I honestly laughed so fucking hard."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Wonho, what were you doing looking at Jimin's dick?"

"I-" Wonho started to say, then tapped his chin, trying to remember. He shrugged, "I have no idea but it definitely wasn't some gay intention. I'm like still hetero, bi-hetero-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE!" Minhyuk exclaimed, grabbing both the boys attention. They turned their heads in unison and Minhyuk was almost surprised at it.

But he shook his head, "Look, I would rather not worry about how much I'm gonna beat the fuck out of Kihyun for trying to fuck my boyfriend. We'll get to that later, in the meantime, I need you two to get some fucking clothes on and at least get a list from Kihyun of the stuff he needs and go fetch it so we can make the cake."

"Ooh! We can go to the Horde Market for supplies! Maybe visit Youngjae's bakery or something!" Changkyun chirped, then clapped his hands together, "Oh it'll be like a cute little date! Which is fun! Dates are fun, right Won-"

He looked over and saw Wonho looking over at him with wide eyes, a  _huge_ ass blush across his face for some reason. It was almost as if his eyes sparkled for a second and Changkyun just giggled nervously at the boy's stare. Then Wonho came back to reality as he shook his head, looking away.

"W-Won-"

"Don't do that cutesy shit Changkyun," He mumbled, "I-it's hard to resist you sometimes, you know that. Geez....I still can't even get over what happened last night."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he let out an  _oh_ , then chuckled lightly. He grabbed Wonho's face and turned it so he could face him, then wrapped his arms around his neck.

He smiled, dimples forming, "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Wonho poked his lips out a bit as Changkyun giggled lightly, kissing the boy's nose. They heard Minhyuk sigh in the back, giggling to himself as he shook his head.

"You two are so grossly cute, but also hopeless," He snorted, "Anyways, you two handle that for me and then text me the list of Kihyun's cake plans so we can get everything situated and I'll tell you what we need you to buy."

Both boys nodded, waving out to Minhyuk who waved back before shutting the door.

**////**

After a few hours of getting dressed, and Changkyun getting slapped in the ass, him and Wonho finally started walking over towards Wonho's dorm after getting some breakfast from the cafeteria and heading to Wonho's dorm building. Changkyun was wearing Wonho's dirty green hoodie and some black ripped skinny jeans, kinda feeling freakishly small in the hoodie.

Wonho offered it to him since it was supposed to be a bit cold today, the spring breeze kicking in a little. It wasn't even that cold, but Changkyun just insisted that Wonho be a gentleman and let him have his hoodie.

 _Definitely not to be like those girls who own hoodies from their boyfriends no_.

He and Wonho weren't even like that so he couldn't even think like that.

Didn't stop him  _from_ thinking like that though.

Almost every day, Changkyun would feel himself kinda pulling under this weird trance of Wonho making him feel some sort of way. It was strange. He knew they were just best friends with hella benefits and kinda just depended on each other. Yet again, he kinda sorta did confess to Wonho the other day, as well as last night and Wonho respected it.

So what could it mean?

He didn't know, he was pretty sure most of those feelings were just directed towards lust anyways. I mean, that's all they did right? Fuck almost every single day of the week and if it's not fucking then they're making out.

Sure Wonho had his soft moments when they'd study together, watch movies, all that, maybe even spare small kisses from time to time. Maybe to Wonho those were just small gestures, but to Changkyun, it was so much  _more_  and it made his whole head go crazy.

This man, he shouldn't even think about falling for him because Wonho probably says these things but don't really mean them, but is that really the case?

He says a lot of crazy shit, Changkyun wouldn't be surprised if all that was just crazy shit.

But still....Wonho has changed himself ever since he and Changkyun have had sex, so literally, his actions could mean anything. Maybe he did like Changkyun but was too scared to admit it because of his pride? Or maybe he was waiting for the right moment? Maybe because they didn't know each other yet.

Shit, Wonho barely knows Changkyun's story at  _all_  and Changkyun's the one to blame. He knew almost everything about Wonho, but Wonho didn't know a damn thing about him.

He doesn't even know about-

"Hey," Wonho called out, pulling Changkyun out of his thoughts. He looked up at Wonho, who was giving him a worried look, "You okay? You're kinda squeezing my hand hella tight."

Changkyun pulled his hand away immediately as the elevator doors closed, looking away, "S-sorry...I just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh," Wonho replied softly, pulling Changkyun a bit closer to him and closing their small distance, "Well tell me about it. C'mon, you know you can tell me anything."

Changkyun looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eye. He wanted to know the meaning behind that look he was giving him so much, but he knew that would be hard to do seeing as Wonho, as much as he knew him, was such a hidden person. He hid away his true feelings and replaced them.

But maybe he was being true? Changkyun didn't know, but it was driving him crazy.

"I-I don't know," Changkyun replied as he looked down, "S-sometimes I wanna just escape from reality you know? Go into a whole world where I can just be myself without people staring me down and being a fucking nuisance all the time."

Wonho's eyes widened, "What do you mean baby?"

Changkyun rested his hands on Wonho's biceps as he looked at his chest, "I mean I don't know. I wanna enjoy life and I wanna just go for the things I want in life.  _You_ included, I-I don't know...I sound dumb and I know I saw this all the time, but I wanna be with you and I want us and the others to be together forever. I just feel like I can't enjoy it though because what I've been through in my past."

The boy started to tear up a bit, "I-I wanna tell you so much about myself Wonho. I know one day I'll finally release this fear of abandonment and tell you b-but, right now I'm just scared. I'm scared that you'll come into my private personal life just to wreck me over and treat me like shit. I'm so scared."

He held Wonho tight as he started crying a bit more. Wonho was startled at first, but he just smiled softly as he hugged the small boy back. He held him tightly, hearing Changkyun's small cried.

Wonho caressed the boy's hair, kissing his forehead as he shushed him a little, "Baby please don't cry okay? I don't want you to worry about me ever leaving you or abandoning you  _ever_. I'm not going anywhere and you're not in deep shit, I promise Kyunie."

Changkyun pulled away to look up at him with big eyes that were red and filled with tears. Wonho smiled warmly, lowering himself to kiss the boy lightly on his lips. Then lowered for another one, a more softer one. Changkyun hummed within the kiss, wrapping his arms right back around Wonho's neck.

The two pulled away shortly as the elevator doors opened. Wonho held Changkyun close as they both smiled at each other, walking out the elevator happily.

Wonho just spent the short time they hand talking about something that could lift Changkyun's spirits up and Changkyun kinda felt a bit better. Especially when Wonho held him really close this time, making sure he felt comforted, making sure he was happy and comfortable.

Making sure he felt loved.

They walked up to Wonho's door finally and the boy giggled watching Wonho struggle to pull out his keys and open his own dorm. It finally opened and he took Changkyun's hand, walking in immediately.

But soon as they walked in, they stopped for a second, looking over at Kihyun who was wearing a t-shirt and some grey joggers, drinking coffee with his hair all fucked up and Jooheon wearing some pajamas, talking to some weird guy in front of them and laughing at something. Then the two of them saw Changkyun and Wonho and immediately stopped laughing.

The guy with the caramel haired male stopped laughing and looked at them in confusion, turning his head and looking over to see Changkyun and Wonho as well. His eyes widened at the sight, especially with his eyes right on Changkyun.

It was just  _dead_ silent as they all stared at each other.

Especially Wonho, who just cleared his throat.

"Um," He started to say, "Who in the world is this?"

No one said anything, especially when the random guy got out of his seat slowly, walking over towards them.

He was a well-defined man nonetheless, wearing a baggy black jacket with a plaid button-down shirt in it and some light blue denim jeans. He looked down at Changkyun, he was  _tall_ , shit, taller than Wonho a little bit. Changkyun looked up at him for a second, furrowing his eyebrows a little as he lifted his hand up a bit to touch the man's face.

"K-Kyunie?" He replied softly.

Changkyun started tearing up at that, chuckling happily, "Nunu! You're here, oh my god!"

He jumped up and hugged the man tightly as the man grabbed him and hugged him right back. They both laughed as the man spun them around for a quick second, holding each other tight and just laughing amongst themselves. Wonho, Kihyun, and Jooheon all just looked at them confusingly.

Wonho eventually walked up to Kihyun and Jooheon, looking at them in confusion.

Also a bit pissed, "What the fuck is  _this_ dude?"

"Oh, this is the new exchanged student all the way from Singapore. His names Son Hyunwoo, but he said to call him Shownu!" Jooheon chirped, leaning on the counter, "Me and Kihyun saw him at the cafeteria this morning and we've kinda given him a grand tour of the school."

"Yeah," Kihyun started to say, "And he said he didn't know anyone here at all. Well I mean, I wouldn't blame him, not like I  _wanna_ know anyone here. Everyone is a disgraceful thot."

Wonho squinted his eyes, "Pretty fucking ironic coming from you Kihyun, I mean, you and Jooheon  _did_ make a bet with Minhyuk about Changkyun topping me."

Jooheon spat his coffee immediately on Kihyun, looking at the boy with bloodshot wide eyes, "WHAT?!"

Wonho hummed, "Yeah, apparently one of you butt-dialed me last night talking about it. Changkyun also said something Minhyuk saying something about me and Kihyun getting drunk and talking about filling up his ass with cum and making him call me daddy."

"So  _that's_ what that bastard said," Kihyun snapped his fingers, "I should've known he played dirty."

"Yeah well, thanks you to you three I  _bottomed_  last night."

Jooheon spat his coffee again, "WHAT?!"

He looked over and saw Kihyun glaring at him, getting ready to kill him and he just smiled apologetically, setting his cup down and running off to the bathroom.

Kihyun looked over at Wonho, "Wait, s-so you bottomed last night?"

"Yeah," Wonho replied, his voice low so only Kihyun could hear, "Guy literally fucked the shit out of me. Had me screaming and moaning his name and everything."

"Oh my  _god_ ," Kihyun replied, "Wonho, did you say no homo?"

"What no, I thought we were over that stage now. I'm completely fine with being a homo-hetero or whatever."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "My guy, do you mean bisexual?"

"That's what I said," Wonho snapped, glaring at Kihyun who just shook his head, sipping his coffee.

Wonho looked over at Changkyun talking to the guy as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

The way the Shownu dude was just holding him made Wonho feel uneasy a bit? He wasn't even sure why he felt so uneasy, he had no reason to. Changkyun and him were just best friends,  _with benefits_.

So why did he wanna punch that guy into next Tuesday?

Changkyun and the Shownu guy started to approach the kitchen island, talking about famous celebrities and Shownu just brought how much Changkyun loved listening to anything that was just Bruno Mars related.

"-I mean, you should hear this kid sing like... _c'mon_ now! And his rapping? Don't get me started, Kyunnie is like a god basically," Shownu giggled, ruffling Changkyun's hair as he sat in between Shownu and Wonho.

The smaller boy giggled, "Oh my god stop! They don't need to know all that stuff Nunu, that's embarrassing."

"It's not! In fact, I think it's something you should be proud of," He said, booping the boy's nose, "I know I would be damn sure proud of you. I mean, I am  _now_ so y'know. I'm like your biggest fan, if you were in a kpop group, you'd be my bias."

"Nunu stop!" Changkyun giggled louder, playfully pushing Shownu as he giggled.

Wonho just  _harshly_ cleared his throat, stopping the sudden giggles as they turned to him.

"Yeah um, hello," Wonho said, waving to Shownu who just widened his eyes.

Then he chuckled, "Oh hi! Nice to meet you, I'm new to the school, just transferred here all the way from Singapore-"

"Yeah, uhuh, good to know," Wonho cut him off, glaring at him.

Shownu was kinda taken back, but he just snickered, "I see, and you must be Wonho. I've heard some stuff about you from Kihyun and Jooheon and they're not very fond of you sometimes. Something about Kihyun not appreciating you eating all the food but never leaving to get more."

Wonho widened his eyes, glaring at Kihyun who just peacefully sipped his coffee.

Then he looked at Shownu again, squinting his eyes, "Well I'm a big boy and it's like Squidward use to say.... _a big boy's gotta eat_."

Shownu gave him a weirded out look, looking over at Changkyun who just sighed, shaking his head.

"Please don't mind him, he's a dumbass."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey! WHY does everyone have to label me as the dumbass? I'm not even the only dumb one! What about Jooheon, he's a bit slower than me y'know."

Kihyun sighed, "You  _both_ are equally slow. I usually feel like a fucking single dad when it comes to you two. It's kinda embarrassing if you ask me."

Shownu and Changkyun giggled lightly as Wonho just grumbled. He looked down and saw Shownu kinda pat Changkyun's butt and his eyes immediately widened. Especially because Changkyun  _allowed_ it?

That or he was too indulged in whatever Kihyun was going on about.

Wonho just glared and slapped around Shownu's hand, who winced lightly. He didn't even know what happened until he looked up and saw the small glare on Wonho's face.

Wonho then pulled Changkyun's stool closer to him, holding Changkyun closely as well. The boy was confused, especially when Wonho held him so tight he felt like he couldn't even breathe.

Okay but deep down, Changkyun was enjoying this.

"Just an FYI, Changkyun and I have like this  _special_ bond and we can't be separated y'know! We're like really really really really  _really_ close best friends," Wonho replied dramatically, smirking so fucking hard.

Shownu's eyes widened, "O-oh! So you're  _that_ kinda close, I see."

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, hell yeah, we're like boyfriends basically."

Kihyun snorted, almost spitting out the coffee he drank. The boys looked over at him confusingly and he just swallowed the drink, catching a breath. He just waved at them, stopping them from saying anything else and picked up his phone.

"Oh, yes? Y-yeah, hey Jimin!"

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Kihyun, it wasn't even ringing-"

"Oh my god, what?! You bought a black lace lingerie for me? Baby, you shouldn't have, I'm gonna see you till tomorrow and I wanna see you in it now," Kihyun said as he walked over to a drawer, digging for something.

Changkyun grimaced, "Oh no Won, he's actually on the phone with him."

"Oh boy," Wonho said, seeing that Kihyun was  _actually_ having a conversation with Jimin. Then he saw him walking away, "Hey bastard, we need to know what you want on your cake!"

"Jimin no, I don't want you going on that side of Seoul," He said, putting down a sheet of paper, handing it to Changkyun and walking away.

The boy looked at it, seeing that it was a lot of cake stuff and his eyes widened.

"All the stuff for Ki's cake! Oh my goodness, we gotta buy all of this just to be sure we have it all! Or well, I guess I'll Facetime Minhyuk when we get there."

"Right," Wonho said, jumping out his stool chair. He started to stretch, grabbing his keys and walking towards his door, "Well it's nice meeting you Shoooooooo...whatever your name is! But me and Kyun gotta head out and walk to this nice little mall to go on our date so let's go!"

Shownu's face lit up, "Oh! You're going to the Horde Market place? I just came from there, I have a whole ass gift card you guys can just go crazy and stupid with if you want? I can even drive you there to save the trouble."

Wonho chuckled bitterly, "Well...Mister Shoowhore, that's very kind of you but me and Kyun-"

"YOU HAVE A CAR?!" Changkyun exclaimed, surprising both Shownu and Wonho.

Shownu smiled as he nodded, "Yeah! The ladies there are so fricking sweet Kyunie baby, they gave me a card after helping around."

Changkyun awwed, locking his arms with Shownu's, "That's so fucking cute! You're like, the fucking sunshine I swear. You were the same back then and you still are now. I feel like nothing's changed."

"And you're still the same cutie I saved from falling out a tree," Shownu giggled, booping the boy's nose, "You still climbing trees like you use to back at the academy?"

The small boy giggled, Shownu wrapped his arm around his waist laughing with him.

Then they heard a harsh cough and turned to see Wonho, glaring at Shownu with darkened eyes.

"Wonnie," Changkyun said softly, pulling Wonho out of his dark trance.

"YES! My Kyunnie-honey-boo-bear-lovebug?"

Changkyun gave him a weird look, but he shook it off, "Shownu can come with us! He can tell you all of our old camp stories with me! It's gonna be so much fun and it's less walking!"

Wonho's eyes went  _wide_.

He was so fucking ready to say _hell to the mother fucking no_ because he wasn't gonna let this weird-ass, random ass,  _surprisingly good-looking ass_ man come along with them. He was so excited when he saw how excited Changkyun was to know that they were gonna have a small date, just them two.

But, because Shownu was a new guy and for the sake of Changkyun, he knew he had to let him go anyway.

So he sighed in defeat, throwing a small smile on his face, "Yeah sure, why not."

Changkyun and Shownu said a small woohoo, holding each others' hands and giggling as they ran out of the room. Wonho looked down the hall and kinda saw them just laughing with themselves, having a good old time. Especially with Changkyun, the boy was literally  _paralyzed_ with happiness.

Kihyun just walked over to him, sipping his coffee.

He glanced over at Wonho, "Damn Wonho, looks like you just got some competition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn i am so fucking ready to write the next fucking chapter fidgfdjsks


	17. Chapter 17

Wonho _ASSUMED_ Shownu would leave him and Changkyun alone at some point. The guy said he had somewhere to be in the midst of taking them to the market.

Yeah no, this bitch tagged along _with_ them.

Changkyun went down the list gracefully with Shownu by his side. They were literally talking their asses off like old times and it was like Wonho wasn't even _there_. He was genuinely pissed though, y'know, he was happy Changkyun was talking to an old friend of his.

But when they went to the mall? Jesus Christ, it got _worse_.

"Kyunie! Let's go to our favorite pizza place," Shownu replied happily, tugging on the boy, "I believe Angelia Mia's is still around."

"YES! Oh my god, I remember we use to get their deep dish _all_ the time!" Changkyun chirped as they ran over to the food court.

Wonho just watched them, grimacing as he held 2 small bad which belonged to Changkyun. Not like he needed to though when fucking Shownu held his other 5 bags and a whole ass wolf plush from Build-A-Bear workshop.

Okay so, another fun fact of Shownu. Son Hyunwoo, the guy was fucking _loaded_ with cash for some reason. When he pulled out a black card, Wonho already _knew_ he was rich. He has a whole ass Dodge Charger, pure black, shiny, and beautiful that he bought with his own money. He said he did some work for his dad for years, who's like a famous man who creates cigars. Son Gyueom, when Wonho heard that his eyes popped.

Wonho sighed when he saw Shownu tug Changkyun into all his favorite stores. He damn near spoiled the boy to the best of his ability. In total, Changkyun spent about $456 dollars? More than Wonho's entire self-esteem.

_Okay but here's the tea—if Wonho and his dad were hella tight he'd be rich with a black card and a Dodge Charger and he'd spend his whole entire world on Changkyun like nothing._

The boy just sighed as they walked up to the pizza deli.

"Changkyun don't you think this guy is kinda weird?" Wonho whispered, finally catching up to Changkyun, who was right behind Shownu.

Or well, _Wonho_ pulled him from Shownu.

"Who's being-"

"Shh!" Wonho replied, shushing the boy harshly.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Who's being weird? And _why_ are we whispering?"

"Because, I think that he'll hear us," Wonho whispered harshly.

Changkyun was confused, but he looked up at Shownu as he and Wonho stopped in their tracks. He finally understood what Wonho was talking about, "You think Nunu is weird?"

"Nunu-" Wonho started to say, pretending to gag a bit. Then he nodded, "Yes! I think _Shownu_ is being _extremely_ weird."

"Aw c'mon now Wonho, don't be like that," Changkyun replied, patting Wonho's shoulder, "He's just being nice because we haven't seen each other in so long. Last time I saw this guy was in middle school! Fucking summer camp. I mean he was like really nerdy back then but he was hella cute to me."

"Yeah, I know," Wonho grimaced, rolling his eyes, "The guy literally kept telling us _Kyunie_ stories on our way to Dillard's."

"He just misses me Wonho," Changkyun giggled, "I actually kinda miss him too. Actually, he was the best part of Middle School until he moved. Had a whole ass crush on him when he spoiled me in front of everyone in 8th grade."

Wonho's eyes went wide as Changkyun slowly started walking up towards Shownu.

The jock rushed up towards him, "W-wait, what do you mean he spoiled you in 8th grade?"

"What I just said," Changkyun replied, "He used to buy me all kinds of things and called me pretty. Jesus, you should've seen him Valentine's Day, pretty major."

Wonho's eyes just got bigger and bigger, "S-so you mean, Shownu use to spoil you in middle school? I'm sure the guy had a whole girlfriend though-"

"He didn't need a girlfriend when I was his boyfriend stupid," Changkyun snapped, giggling right after, "Why do you think I'm so used to getting spoiled by this man?"

"Hold on slow down," Wonho replied, grabbing Changkyun by his shoulders, stopping him, "So Shownu buys you things. You take them. You guys dated and he spoiled you when you were like....13 or 14 years old?"

"Best few years of my life," Changkyun replied with a blank stare.

"So you were basically a mini sugar baby-"

"Wonho please, it's never that deep."

"HOW DEEP DOES THIS GUY SPOIL YOU?"

Everyone in the mall kinda glanced over and saw Wonho and Changkyun, giving them weird looks. Wonho quickly removed his hands from Changkyun's shoulders, smiling and waving awkwardly. Trying to not make a scene and make it seem like he was like...gay or whatever.

The people in the mall just went back to what they were doing, ignoring Wonho and Changkyun's actions.

Changkyun just sighed, shaking his head, "You _still_ have a problem accepting being seen in public with me. I don't know why you're acting so protective over me when it comes to Shownu."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Protective? What do you mean—I'm just trying to make sure this guy isn't trying to buy his way into your heart."

Changkyun stopped in his tracks, stopping Wonho as well. He turned around slowly, glaring at him as he walked forward.

"Here's the tea Hoseok," Changkyun _snapped_ , his voice deep and nearly scaring the fuck out of Wonho himself. _Especially when he said his real name_.

"All these things Shownu got me today, I'm flattered, but it's not enough to win me over like that. Yeah, I'm a sugar baby at heart, but I'm not a dumb thot. You should know that. Because _I'm_ not the one who got fucked last night."

Wonho swallowed hard, feeling a bit intimidated but also turned on a little, "Yeah, but what's your excuse?"

Changkyun sighed, his glare softening, "It means your dumb, shut up. Money doesn't win hearts, it wins thots."

"But you just admitted to being a whole ass sugar baby in 8th grade," Wonho grumbled as they kept walking.

"I am, but it doesn't mean you have my heart though," Changkyun replied. Then he started to smile a bit, "Shownu can literally buy me _all_ the things in the world, I don't underestimate him. He can make me feel special all he wants, but it will never win me over or make me feel loved."

Wonho's glare softened, "You speak of experience."

"I've been with a line of guys who buy me things to make me feel special, pretty, loved, but buying me things doesn't mean shit. If you really care enough, you should know I don't need all those things," Changkyun replied softly.

"Damn," Wonho let out, then he chuckled, "You're like Angelica Schuyler. Pleased but never satisfied."

"Because a lot of men try buying things to get the hearts of people, but they should try being themselves," Changkyun said, looking up at Wonho, "I like stupid boys who have no problem being themselves in front of me no matter what. If they're _that_ confident enough to know how to be themselves, then they can have my heart. Even dumbass football players."

Wonho's eyes widened a bit, but he just blushed a little and smiled back.

He ruffled his hair, "I like dorky boys who have no problem telling people off and end up being a whole ass cheerleader."

"Oh, you like _boys_?" Changkyun repeated, wiggling his eyebrows, "Let me go tell Minhyuk then-"

"NO! I'm fine," Wonho quickly replied, grimacing as Changkyu giggled lightly in response.

The two finally met up with Shownu, who looked as if he finally made it to Angelia Mia himself.

"Hello! Welcome to Angelia Mia!" The girl at the cashier replied happily.

Shownu has already walked up first, saying hello to the pretty cashier girl already. Changkyun and Wonho finally met up with him, looking at the girl who was working with wide eyes.

"Seulgi?" They both said in unison.

The blonde girl looked at the two of them with wide eyes as well, "Changkyun? So good to see you!"

Changkyun smiled, cute little dimples forming, "Hey! Good to see you too, how's chemistry class without me?"

"Ah well, Bam got sent to the hospital after trying to take a shot of Calcium Chloride. I'm gonna go with Jackson to visit him tomorrow though, hopefully, he's alive."

"I figured soon as I dropped Ms. Yoo, he'd take that as an excuse to kill himself," Changkyun replied, shaking his head.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at Seulgi, "Hey! Seulgi I said hi too! Can't even take a second to focus on me or even say hi back."

Seulgi's smile immediately faded when she looked over at Wonho, "Hi Wonho."

"Wow, driest hello _ever_ ," Wonho replied.

The female rolled my eyes, " _Yeeeah_ um, you _really_ think I wanna say hi to you after you nearly fucked over my friend's life? Irene can't meet someone new now after what you did to her."

"You think that's _my_ fault? Listen, she was talking about wanting me to make her pregnant and I said no-"

"But you also said that if y'all had babies together and got married you'd be the happiest man alive," Seulgi corrected, crossing her arms.

Changkyun and Shownu looked at Wonho as his eyes got big. He blinked for a couple of seconds, "I-I said that?"

"You've told her a lot of shit just to get your dick wet," Seulgi replied, "Said she was the prettiest girl in the world, told her that you wanted to go out with her and she underestimates herself a lot. Next thing you know, boom, you're in bed with Wendy."

" _Oh_ ," Wonho let out, chuckling nervously, "Look, that was like....years ago. I've changed now! C'mon I'm a good guy, just ask Changkyun."

Seulgi gave him an unconvinced glare, then looked over at Changkyun who just sighed. The boy took Wonho by his arm and started pulling him away.

"Shownu you can just get me the usual pizza dish," Changkyun told Shownu before walking off with Wonho, who was hella confused.

The boy nodded along, ordering what Changkyun wanted, as well as what he wanted, and Seulgi went back to her happy self, taking the order and handing it to the guy next to her. Before Seulgi could go in the back though-

"Um excuse me," Shownu replied, grabbing Seulgi's attention. The girl came back near him, humming in response. "What was all that you said about Wonho fucking over a girl named Irene?"

Seulgi sighed, "Let's just say last year he really messed with my friend's feelings saying he wanted a whole relationship with her. Irene went along with it because she thought he really did like her but next thing you know he's fucking her roommate the next day. Irene has been crying over that boy for _days_ now, it's so sad."

"Oh wow," Shownu replied, looking down, "So he sleeps around basically?"

"Yep. He literally fucks girl after girl after girl and never changes. I remember we had something going on for a good few days but whoops—here he goes fucking with Lisa," Seulgi replied, "Wonho uses his looks and title as an advantage to get his dick wet because he knows girls will follow. He doesn't believe in commitment and he's never fallen for anyone seriously."

Shownu's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Mhm, if he's telling anyone he has feelings for them, that's an excuse for him to get them to ride his pony until the cows come home," Seulgi grimaced, "Just ask any girl on the cheerleading team. Or any girl that looks extremely pretty."

Shownu was in awe by this new information. Part of him really wasn't because he saw it coming a mile away, but another part was kinda surprised that Wonho was the type of person to do all this. To him, he just looked like some dumbass football player.

At least, that's how Kihyun described him.

And if Wonho was this way with girls, then why is he just strangely close with Changkyun?

Surely Changkyun knows all this, right?

"Oh here's your food," Seulgi said, taking Shownu out his thoughts. Shownu smiles happily as he grabbed the food, paying for it.

"Hey um, Seulgi was it?" He started to say, "Has Wonho ever fucked with a dude before? Like how he messes with girls, does he do the same with guys?"

Seulgi snickered, "No, I don't think Wonho would _ever_ fuck a dude. He literally chants how non-gay he is in the halls all the time, even though his roommate is literally the gayest person alive. Which is kinda ironic."

"Ah," Shownu asked, feeling some sort of relief, "That's good, I just thought he had something going on with Changkyun or something."

"Oh nope, Changkyun use to be hella freaky but he's not up for commitment anymore. Least that's what I heard."

Shownu handed Seulgi his card, "Not up for it? What happened?"

Seulgi wowed at the card, then started to scan it, "Well he was with this one guy named Leon Makoto for a few years. They were the cutest little couple, Makoto was this bad boy Japanese guy who transferred and caught Changkyun's attention. I haven't heard much of their relationship but I know it got really toxic at some point. Makoto had planned this party for Changkyun and Changkyun got really drunk. Super drunk to the point where Makoto and his friends took advantage of him."

Shownu stilted, "Advantage? Y-you mean-"

"Rape? Yep, that's exactly what I mean. Changkyun took it though, but the next day he and Makoto got into this big ass fight, Makoto abused him and only used him for sex. I ain't never seen someone smoke as much or take in as many drugs as Makoto made Changkyun take. They'd take all types of shit together," Seulgi replied sadly, "I think Irene said they filmed a porno once."

"Seriously?"

Seulgi nodded, "Yeah. But that was years ago, Changkyun has grown past all that. I mean, he was a thot for sure and took in any dude. But after Makoto, he really closed all tags and just changed dramatically. It's insane but understandable."

"W-wow," Shownu replied, completely in awe, "I-I never thought someone as sweet as Changkyun would ever fall for someone like that."

"Yeah but bad boys overcome some cute innocent babies out here," Seulgi said, "He's pretty clean now though. And I see him all happy and jittery again which is really good for him, I'm happy that's he's finally found some peace in his life."

Shownu nodded as the girl gave him his card back, taking his food, "Well thank you for the story Miss Seulgi. I hope to see you in one of my classes."

"Of course!" Seulgi said, happily waving back, "Tell Changkyun I said hi!"

Shownu nodded at that, walking away after waving back. He started to walk off, feeling a bit spiteful for some reason. Changkyun has gone through so much in his life, no wonder, Shownu expected his life to take a _way_ different turn than what it did.

But it just gave him an even better excuse to transfer, he really can't trust that Changkyun will be okay around any of these guys. Especially with all that stuff Seulgi said about that Makoto guy looking like he was really nice when he was really a whole ass bastard.

And _Wonho_ , he already felt some type of way about the guy but now he was _really_ peeved.

Shownu walked up to the two of them and paused for a second. They were in the arcade room at the foosball table, apparently playing around. Wonho beat Changkyun in one round and Changkyun dramatically sighed, leaning on the table saying _oh you beat me again_.

Wonho just chuckled, "Okay you're _definitely_ using this as an excuse for me to kiss you again. Never does your ass suck at foosball _that_ bad."

"I'm not~ Quit lying you pink haired idiot," Changkyun giggled as he saw Wonho walk over. The boy picked him up lightly, placing him right on the table. Changkyun just wrapped his arms right around his neck, pulling him in roughly and it looked like it took Wonho off guard for a second.

Changkyun giggled at the light look of confusion in the boy's face and Wonho glared at him lightly, then _he_ started giggling.

Shownu was kinda _confused_ , surprised really, angry of course, but mostly confused. He was really close with the boy, like _really_ close. If he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure Wonho would've kissed Changkyun on the lips right then and there.

_"No, I don't think Wonho would ever fuck a dude."_

It was strange, this side of Wonho he was seeing was very strange. Maybe Seulgi was mistaken and maybe Wonho really _would_ fuck around with guys like how he fucked with girls. Maybe he was close with Changkyun just to get in his pants.

Whatever it was, Shownu didn't like it at all.

And what threw him off _completely_ is when he saw Wonho slowly lean towards Changkyun and kiss his _lips_. Full blown kiss, it wasn't even a small accidental peck, it was legit a whole ass _french_ kiss. Changkyun _accepted_ to, pulling him closer and closer and grinding up against the boy with his legs wrapped around Wonho's waist.

_"Changkyun use to be hella freaky, but he's not up for commitment anymore."_

Okay, but what the _fuck_.

The two pulled away for a good 4 minutes, smiling at each other. Not even noticing Shownu looking at the whole thing in _awe_.

Because _what the fuck_.

Changkyun just tapped Wonho's chest, "I think that's enough Wonkyun hours for today. Let's go find Shownu, I'm starving."

"Wonkyun hours?" Wonho repeated, giggling, "Did you just put our names together?"

"Yeah," Changkyun replied happily, jumping off the table, "I don't know Wonkyun just _sounds_ right."

Wonho looked like he had to think for a minute, then he nodded along, "Hm, yeah guess it does kinda sound neat."

Shownu's eyes widened as he saw them walking near. He had to make it seem as if he didn't just see them make out for like 5 minutes, and pretend that he wasn't extremely pissed at Wonho but jealous at the same time.

He smiled, turning around then walking towards them, "Changkyun I got our food!"

The boy smiled wildly as he came near him, taking the food, "Oh thank you so much Nunu! Man, I'm so fucking starving I can't wait to eat this at lunch."

Shownu smiled, "Anything for my little Kyuniebear."

"Damn, wish I got some food," Wonho replied as he saw Changkyun pull out the container. Then he looked at Shownu, grinning, " _Heeey_ sugar daddy, mind lending over some money-"

"Wonho that's the gayest thing you've ever said," Changkyun replied as he chuckled. Then he looked over to see Wonho glaring at and he giggled even harder.

The boy just rolled his eyes, "Whatever loser, I'm like _hella_ straight."

The two of them looked at each other for a second then giggled mercilessly as Wonho wrapped an arm around Changkyun's waist shamelessly, just talking away like Shownu wasn't even right behind them.

Kinda _analyzing_ them.

* * *

 

"Minhyuk I said no."

"AWWW Jooheon c'mon! _Pleaaaase_."

"No," Jooheon replied, crossing his arms, "I said I'd never change my hair color for anyone. That includes _you_."

"But _baby_ ," Minhyuk replied, basically begging at this point, "I think you'd look _sooo_ good in black. C'mon now, I'd literally get on my knees for you with black hair."

"You'd get on your knees for him with anything," Kihyun choked out, getting a glare from Minhyuk in response.

Hyungwon just chuckled, "Okay but _tea_."

They were all in the cooking club room now. Minhyuk, of course, used this time to his advantage to start working on the cake Kihyun wanted _so_ badly, nearly busting his ass along with Ten, Lucas, Miyeon, and Hyungwon to help him. Kihyun was just here, Jooheon too, only because they wanted some excuse to get out of all day football practice.

Of course, Minhyuk only got to work on the base of the cake. He didn't get to get the full thing yet because Changkyun and Wonho hadn't came back yet with the stuff, but Kihyun demanded so much so he kinda expected them to take forever.

"Kihyun, you do realize that you saying _oh I cook too_ is not a good excuse for you to skip with cooking club," Minhyuk scoffed.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, "Whatever I still have my football player privilege. Besides, most of my friends are here so I blend in _perfectly_."

"That's dumb but go off," Minhyuk replied, rolling his eyes. Then he turned back to Jooheon, " _Pleaaaase_ dye your hair black."

"No," Jooheon replied, crossing his arms, "I had black hair once and it wasn't a good look on me. I like my red hair now."

"I love your little ginger hair too but you should go _black_!" Minhyuk continued to plead, "I swear I'll literally do anything for you if you go black."

Jooheon's eyes widened as he turned around, looking dead at him, "A-anything?"

"Ooh better watch out Min, that's literally an _okay_ for him to ask you to suck his dick for 12 days," Hyungwon added in, snickering.

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "Wh-what?! No, we have enough sex we don't need any more of that."

It was kinda silent, then Jooheon tapped his chin, "Actually you know what, that would be nice."

"Told you," Hyungwon replied, shaking his head.

Jooheon cleared his throat, waving his hands at Hyungwon as the tall boy giggled lightly, rolling his eyes. Then the boy turned back to Minhyuk, who was still waiting for his answer.

The boy sighed, "I'll dye my hair black if _you_ grow a mullet and dye it a lighter red with pink highlights."

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "That's it? That's all you want? Baby, I dye my hair all the time, doing it again will be _easy_."

"I feel bad for your roots," Jimin whispered to Kihyun who just shook his head.

Jooheon nodded, "Okay then! I'll dye my hair black then, I mean I guess it won't be too bad to have something new. Jet black would probably look good on me."

The maroon haired boy giggled, "Trust me, with black hair, I'm _literally_ putty in your hands baby. I'm your whole ass husband, for life. We can get married and you can fuck me _anytime_."

"R-really?" Jooheon asked with a wide smile on his face. Minhyuk nodded, hugging the boy as Jooheon hugged him from being, resting his head on his chest and smiling all cheerfully.

Kihyun sighed, "Where's Wonho and Changkyun? I'd rather see them kiss and makeup than these two. We've been dealing with this for 2 months now."

Jimin giggled, "Don't worry baby, they're just in love like us. I'd be on my knees for you too if you ever went strawberry blonde."

Kihyun's eyes widened as he looked up at Jimin who was smiling at him softly. He had to think for a moment, tapping his chin while doing so. Then he looked up at Jimin, who sat in his lap, with a smile.

"If you dye your hair lavender then you got yourself a deal," Kihyun replied. Jimin hummed, "I can work with that."

The two presses their foreheads together, Kihyun laughed softly as Jimin kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. Hyungwon and Ten were kinda just sitting there, third-wheeling as always. Well, Ten eventually walked off and left Hyungwon alone.

Hyungwon kinda just sighed, seeing everyone else so happy with their mates, feeling a bit left out. But it was fine, least they were all happy. Kinda made him wish he didn't bail on Hoseok so quickly, maybe they would've been something. But Hoseok already moved on quickly to the Yoongi boy, so that was that.

Then he saw Changkyun and Wonho walk in, of course laughing amongst themselves. He was really happy his brother finally stopped his fuckboy ways and kinda warmed up to Changkyun. Even if he still wasn't openly gay, he was still trying it out and changing. And it was all because of Changkyun—made Hyungwon feel a little happier.

Someone else walked in with them and his whole world _stop_.

Some Greek GOD, holy shit the man was a bit taller than Wonho, had some muscle too. He was taller than Hyungwon too and his aura, man listen. Who the hell was he though? Plaid button-down shirt that wasn't even buttoned but opened up and his sleeves were pushed up, exposing the muscles he had. He looked _amazing_ , it's like God blessed Hyungwon with a good looking man who was strong, tall, tan, _handsome-_

"Hyungwon are you broken?" Kihyun asked, looking over at him.

The boy blushed lightly, "N-no! I was just um...I was staring into space and shit...like um, yeah."

Hyungwon's eyes were still on the man who was talking to Changkyun. He heard his voice and felt his insides melt _instantly_.

"I think he's staring at Shownu," Jooheon replied, then giggled a bit.

Minhyuk looked at the boy, known as Shownu, then right back at Hyungwon, "I hope you don't think he's like some target or whatever."

"No! I don't, in fact, that's rude of you to assume I wanna fuck him," Hyungwon huffed, "He just looks nice, goddamn."

Jimin giggled, "No I don't think it's that. I think Hyungwon's finally found _true_ love for the first time."

"Oh miss me with that _gay_ shit chief. I don't fall in love, I get fucked."

"Like a thot," Kihyun spat, getting a snicker from Minhyuk and a high five.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, storming off and mumbling something under his breath.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows at Kihyun, "Aww baby c'mon, maybe Hyungwon is changing a bit. Remember when he said he really wanted to find someone who loved him for more than his body out there?"

"Yeah, but he put that on himself when he said _I don't fall in love_ , _I get fucked_. I'm all in supporting him because he's my best friend and Wonho's little bro, but he can't keep going with that kind of mindset."

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "That's a wise thing coming from you."

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, "Wonho's got me seeing that people can change once they find the right person. I mean, I changed when I found Jimin and _you_ changed when Jooheon came around."

Minhyuk looked down at Jooheon, smiling as he hugged him again, "Yeah, guess you're right. And I guess we can say the same for Changkyun and Wonho."

"The debate still on the table," Kihyun hummed, "Wonho's going around saying that he's homo-hetero. I need a full blown _I'm bisexual_ from him and then I'll change my mind."

"Guys!" Wonho happily exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table, "I have excellent news!"

"You're giving up the homo-hetero bullshit and finally coming out bisexual."

"You're gonna stop being a dumbass and tell Changkyun how you really feel and finally get together you fucking piece of shit."

"You fucked a transgender."

"Nope! Fuck you too Kihyun. And," Wonho stopped, looking over at Hyungwon with a raised eyebrow, "Hyungwon what the fuck?"

The boy was gonna say something, but Shownu and Changkyun walked up to the group and the boy froze completely. His eyes were right on Shownu, who was kinda giving him a weird stare but he quickly changed it, smiling and waving.

But Hyungwon was just moving his mouth up and down, lost for words.

"Nunu!" Changkyun replied cheerfully, "These are my friends! You probably know Kihyun and Jooheon." Changkyun introduced as the two boys nodded their heads. Then Changkyun walked over to Jimin, "This is Kihyun's boyfriend Jimin, don't mind them, they're happy in love."

Shownu nodded as he waved to the cotton candy haired boy who cheerfully waved right back.

Then Changkyun ran up to Minhyuk, squeezing him tightly, "And THIS! Is my best friend in the entire world. I'd literally die for this bitch right here, he's the one who I send you emails and shit about. My fucking brother, my homie, my-"

"I'm Minhyuk," The burgundy haired boy giggled, reaching out to shake Shownu's hands.

Shownu's eyes widened a bit then he smiled, "I remember you. Changkyun this is your lesbian beach buddy."

Minhyuk froze for a second, "His _what_ -"

"No no! That was Miyeon, his twin sister, this is _Minhyuk_ Nunu," Changkyun corrected and Shownu finally got it, oohing in response.

As the two walked away, Minhyuk remained frozen, looking at Kihyun, Jooheon, and Wonho who were looking at him weirdly.

Especially Wonho, "You mean to tell me Miyeon has been a fucking lesbian this _whole_ time?"

"Yeah, this was _after_ you fucked her," Minhyuk replied, getting up from Jooheon's lap and walking in the back where everyone else was.

Kihyun and Jooheon were damn near ready to laugh their asses off, especially at Wonho's perplexed expression of this new information.

"I TURNED A STRAIGHT HOTTIE INTO A LESBIAN-"

 _Meanwhile_ , Changkyun was taking Shownu around the room, introducing him to everyone who he associated with on a daily basis and who he liked talking too. Shownu was kinda in awe at all the new faces and loved the energy he was getting from everyone. Ten and Lucas were like an old married couple, even though they weren't dating-

Miyeon was the sweetest, but she was kinda like Minhyuk- which wasn't necessarily bad, _sometimes_.

And Hyungwon was just....staring at him the whole time.

Other than that though, everyone was pretty nice. Shownu was quite fond of everyone and the watched as they all came together and baked Kihyun's cake. Just doing it happily with no kind of trouble at all.

Even though, the only person who Shownu couldn't help but feel _irked_ at....was _Wonho_.

Wonho wouldn't even be doing anything and he'd still piss Shownu to the max.

See, Shownu was an _excellent_ baker, in fact, he made cupcakes and impressed everyone with the way they looked and the way they tasted. Minhyuk was even considering letting him in cooking club early. He made cookies, red velvet cake cookies, and melted everyone's whole hearts with them since they tasted like pure love.

But the only person he was _cooking_ them for, was too busy laughing with Wonho as he told embarrassing ass dad jokes.

Shownu tried again when everyone was playing a little game of Uno. He won almost _every_ time, but he was a master of games like this, only Changkyun knew that. Changkyun was the only person he knew could put up a challenge with him.

But Changkyun, of course, wasn't paying attention because he was too busy poking at Wonho's cheeks as he sat in his lap, letting Wonho see his cards fully and cheat. Then laughed it off as if it was a joke- even though everyone else was giggling too, Shownu didn't find it really funny.

He was just pissed.

Pissed as fuck that this fuckboy football player who was _supposed_ to be straight was fucking around with Changkyun mindlessly. They'd even go in some little part of the room, and when no one was looking, spare a small kiss- _when turned into Wonho manhandling the boy in the fucking closet and aggressively making out with him_.

Shownu didn't understand it, but he wanted to understand it so fucking bad.

This boy didn't care about Changkyun, he was _straight,_ wasn't he?

Why's he fucking with Changkyun?

"I wouldn't think about it too much," Minhyuk replied, scaring the fuck out of Shownu.

The man looked down at him, "U-uh, wouldn't think too much about what?"

Minhyuk looked at him with a soft unconvinced look, "Shownu it's okay. I know you're confused as fuck as to why Changkyun and Wonho are so _close_ with each other like that when they're not even dating."

Shownu was gonna retaliate that but then he sighed, looking at the two boys laugh. Changkyun wiped whipped blue frosting on Wonho's nose and giggled at the cute perplexed expression on his face.

"I just don't understand," Shownu said softly, "Wonho is... _straight_ , why's he fucking with Changkyun? I came all the way here to finally declare my love for Changkyun, hopefully, but he's too busy having sex all over the place, getting caught in some foursome, and now fucking with a football player who's _straight_."

Minhyuk froze, "W-wait, how do you know about all that?"

"I asked some girl when she yelled at Wonho at the mall earlier. Her name's Seulgi I think," Shownu replied, grumbling a bit.

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, but he just held back the small bit of anger within him.

He patted Shownu's shoulder, "Shownu, I like you a lot okay? You seem nice. But you can't just go around asking random people about Changkyun's business when you have no right knowing it. You should've asked Changkyun himself rather than going out and asking someone else. I think that would've been the respectful thing to do."

"You're right," Shownu replied softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked someone else, I should've gotten the information from Changkyun."

Minhyuk nodded, "Also, declare your _love_? I'm sorry buddy, but I think Changkyun's way past that point to accept it. We both know that." He said, pointing to Changkyun as he got picked up by Wonho lightly. "I think the best thing to do is just stick by his side as a friend he can turn to and see that Changkyun has actually become pretty independent. He'd appreciate that since he loves you so much."

Shownu's eyes sparkled a bit as he looked up at Minhyuk, "He does?"

"He does," Minhyuk repeated, "I think we both know that. You just gotta consider his feelings and be the best friend you can possibly be."

Shownu's eyes widened at the boy's words, then he nodded happily.

"Okay, I will."

* * *

It was 7 ol' clock finally.

The gang were all in cooking club playing multiple rounds of Just Dance, of course having a good time. Shownu, Minhyuk, Miyeon, and Wonho provided food, some homemade pizza bagels and more of those red velvet cake cookies that everyone happily scarved down. At some point, Kihyun made a gay ass toast, telling everyone how thankful he was for all of them existing in his life, _yes_ , including Minhyuk

Then they were just talking amongst themselves, kinda hyping Kihyun up about his birthday party that was gonna be in a few days. Of course by popping champagne bottles and drinking it, then splashing their leftovers all over the boy.

It was really nice though catching up like that, they were really all seniors entering their senior year with an iron fist.

Felt good.

"Bro, I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't a football player, I'd be a badass producer right now," Wonho replied to Changkyun as they walked in the hallway.

They were putting away the extra cleaning utensils that they used to clean up the cooking room. Well, Changkyun and Wonho raced to get there, but Changkyun beat him because he was holding less and he was a good runner. So Wonho just gave up at some point and told them instead of just running back to the club room, they should just walk and talk.

And _hold hands_.

"I mean I think you'd make a pretty good producer too, maybe even a singer," Changkyun giggled.

Wonho chuckled as he raised an eyebrow, "Singer too? Think I can pull a Bruno Mars?"

"Okay let's not go _that_ far," Changkyun chuckled.

Then he felt his arm swinging and looked over to see Wonho grinning hard for some reason. The boy raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened as he finally realized what Wonho was gonna do.

"Please _meee_ baby, turn around and just tease _meee_ baby-"

"Oh my _god_ ," Changkyun groaned playfully as he rolled his eyes, Wonho twirled him around as if they were dancing on a ballroom floor.

"You know what I want and what I neeeeed, _baby_ ," Wonho sang, and it sounded beautifully too. Changkyun just giggled as he felt Wonho stop twirling him around to place his hands on his hips, looking right at him with a big dopey smile on his face.

The boy looked right back up at him, blushing like crazy, then looked down trying to hide his blush and his cute little smile.

"Hey," Wonho said softly, which melted Changkyun's heart even more. He looked up at him in response, "You're cute."

Changkyun snorted, "And you're _annoying_ as hell."

"But I can sing my ass off though," Wonho sneered, "That's why you're so girly and gayer than usual."

"You're gay," Changkyun teased, sticking out his tongue.

Wonho blew a raspberry, "I'm not gay, I'm straight as _fuck_."

There was a small silence between the two as they looked at each other, then bursted out into laughter.

"Okay I got fucked in the ass, of _course_ I'm not fucking straight," Wonho snickered which made Changkyun laugh even harder.

Then Changkyun looked up at him again as he slowly stopped giggling, with those big doey eyes of his. Wonho's eyes widened a bit, feeling something weird inside him just get ready to beat out of his chest and his stomach just get really fluttery.

"Changkyun," He said softly, the boy hummed in response, "Can I kiss you?"

The boy almost laughed his ass off, "You're _asking_ me if you can kiss me? I think you've gained all kinds of access to do whatever you please to me-"

"No I mean," Wonho replied, kinda nervous in his tone, "Like _seriously_ kiss you. Not the lusty kisses we always give each other but like a _real_ ass kiss as if we're umm....I don't know...like how a boyfriend and a girlfriend would kiss."

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun replied, hearing the shakiness in the boy's tone.

Was he _really_ nervous to kiss Changkyun _for real_ this time rather than just to make out for fun or anything like that?

It was _cute_.

The boy looked just at him, slowly smiling as his dimples formed, "Yes you can."

Wonho flattened his lips a bit as he nodded. Changkyun would've thought he was kidding, but Wonho's hands slowly moved to cup the boy's face gently, slowly bringing his lips to meet his. Changkyun's eyes _widened_ , he felt like all his feelings he had deep inside hidden away were coming _back_ with the way Wonho kissed him.

There was something different about this kiss, it was different from them making out, different from when they would have sex- _no_. This kiss had a lot of passion in it that made Changkyun's _heart_ go wild and head go crazy. Usually, his mind would go hazy and he'd completely lose it, but Wonho kissed him with barely any tongue and it felt like it had so much meaning behind it. Even when he cupped his face, that's what did it for him. Changkyun gently shut his eyes as he tugged on one of Wonho's long sleeves, standing on his tip-toes a bit to get more of this kiss Wonho was delivering.

All those feelings he was abandoning, they came back. Changkyun felt like Wonho's little baby all over again. This time though, he didn't wanna leave the more Wonho slowly kissed his soft lips. He kept it going, his heartbeat was increasing more and _more_. This kiss felt _so_ much more better and so much more meaningful than their other kisses.

This kiss...damn near made Changkyun lowkey fall in love with Wonho and how soft he was. The soft side of Wonho that Changkyun loved seeing, the dorky football player who loved being around him and made him feel whole again. The dorky football player who made it possible for him to strangely feel love again.

The dorky football player he was _falling_ for.

Wonho eventually pulled away, looking down at Changkyun who's eyes were just _sparkling_ away. Wonho blushed lightly as his eyes widened at the boy's expression, trying his best to look away and not get pulled in.

"Um, well uh, THAT was new! Aha," Wonho replied as he pulled away, laughing awkwardly, "Maybe we should um...get back to the cooking club room before they assume we ran off fucking somewhere."

Changkyun blinked as he came back into reality, blushing like _fuck_ and chuckling awkwardly, "Uh YEAH! Totally should do that! Yep, uhuh! Yes sir!"

They were kinda just awkwardly laughing as they made it up to the door. Wonho was kinda frustrated because why the hell was it so awkward now? They usually kissed _all_ the time and he never felt like seriously whipped like this.

But that kiss felt so fucking real- and it did something to him _big_ time.

Changkyun made it to the door, stopping for a second. Wonho was confused as to why he stopped, but then saw the boy turn around quickly, blushing a lot more than before as he looked down at the ground.

He looked up then smiled, "Th-thanks for that, Wonho."

He walked up to him slowly, standing on his tip-toes to give Wonho a small peck on the cheek. With that, the boy just smiled and waved as he walked in the room. Wonho was _speechless_ , his lips parting slightly as his face heated up more and _more_.

What. The. _Fuck-_

He felt a tug on his arm and damn near would've screamed if the same person who tugged his arm hadn't put his hand on his mouth, covering it. Wonho was trying his hardest to get free, but when he opened his eyes and was scared- as well as confused as fuck.

It was _Shownu_ , "Let's get _one_ thing clear you fuckboy football player. You better keep your filthy ass hands off of Changkyun starting _right_ fucking now. If you keep up this shitty ass affair you have I'm damn sure gonna tell him about the shit that happened between you and my sister."

"Wh-what the fuck?" Wonho grunted, "Who the fuck is your sister-"

"Oh, you know who she is, you fucked over her entire life and she's been crying over you," Shownu scoffed, "I was the _only_ one who texted you and told you to fuck off then told her she should change and scare you away, fucking you up as much as _you_ fucked _her_ up."

When he said that, Wonho's eyes widened, "I-Irene is your _sister_?"

"Yes," Shownu replied harshly, "And I should beat your _ass_ for how much she cried the summer over your ass. There's no way in hell I'm gonna watch Changkyun go through the same shit. I've heard all types of shit about you, and frankly, I'm not fond of you."

The boy threw Wonho against another wall, a _lot_ more harsher than Wonho thought it would be. He looked up at the guy, who seemed so fucking sweet as shit, glaring at him, staring him down like he was a piece of shit.

"Touch Changkyun _anytime_ , _anywhere_ , or _at all_ , you're gonna regret the fuck out of that shit. If you even speak to him, I'm beating your ass," Shownu demanded as he walked into the cooking club room, slamming the door.

Wonho was just breathing heavily, holding his chest as he still stared at the door with wide eyes.

"What the fuck," He heard, damn near screaming at the voice.

Then he sighed in reveal when he realized it was just Kihyun, who was standing next to Jooheon who had a towel on his head. They were both looked at him with wide eyes, trying to decipher the whole situation.

"What the hell was _that_?" Kihyun asked, looking down at Wonho who was still _scared_.

"I-I don't fucking know, Shownu just _snapped_ on me!"

"Well duh," Jooheon replied, "We heard some loud crashing noise from down the hall and decided to check it out. I didn't think it would be Shownu manhandling you and telling you to stay away from Changkyun."

Wonho just rolled his eyes as he struggled to stand up. Kihyun and Jooheon rushed over and helped him up, dusting him off a little bit.

"Wow," Kihyun let out, "So Shownu really moved all the way from where he came from just to claim Changkyun and kick your ass for hurting Irene. Honestly, I feel him, I wanna beat your ass too."

"Yeah well, _he_ doesn't fucking know what really went down," Wonho replied, irritated as he dusted himself off, "Fucking bitch thinks he knows everything. Then goes _snooping_ around for information, that's _uncool_ as fuck."

Jooheon hummed, "So what now? You gonna back down?"

"Aha! As if you think I'd back down," Wonho replied in a cocky tone, poking out his chest, "I'm fucking Lee Hoseok. I can do whatever the fuck I want, and I'm not letting that oversized thumb in there boss me around like I'm some bitch."

"Well I mean technically you are one now since you got fucked in the ass," Kihyun replied, getting a snicker from Jooheon.

Wonho just rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, fuck you both."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss scene was so sweet wtf-
> 
> Honestly, u guys think that if u fuck u catch feelings instantly, no, it takes a while for both partners to catch feelings and wonho and changkyun have a hard time trying to fight those feelings because they've both been through a lot
> 
> Thats why its taking them so long to get together- think about that cuties ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh shownu big mad

 

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, “Damn, Changkyun use to be his sugar baby?”

Wonho grumbled, “Yeah! It’s hella aggravating!  _ HE  _ thinks he can one-up me when it comes to Changkyun, but I think I actually have a one up against him which is why he’s so scared of me.”

Kihyun  _ also  _ raised an eyebrow, “Wonho, he nearly beat your ass yesterday-”

“LET’S NOT discuss that in public please,” Wonho replied shushing the small boy as he chuckled lightly, “C’mon, no one needs to know all of that stuff. It’s not relevant to anything and you’re not helping anything Ki.”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows as he bit the boy’s finger, causing Wonho to quickly pull away.

He, Kihyun, and Jooheon spotted cute little Changkyun by their class, socializing with Hyungwon. 

He was wearing an oversized maroon sweater, the sleeves long, and some black ripped shorts that went to his knees-  _ covering the tattoo with Wonho’s name for  _ **_now_ ** \- with some checkered vans. Also, Wonho kinda noticed something different about his hair if anything.

“See, good thing Shownu isn’t gonna be near him  _ all  _ the time,” Wonho snickered, “I’m just gonna sneak in some moments. He doesn’t even have all the classes we have together.” 

“Ahh, who knows what today’s anime drama sequence will bring us?” Kihyun snickered to himself.

Jooheon snickered with him, “Will Yuuki Cross fall for Zero Kiryuu or Kaname Kuran? It will be revealed in the next episode….which is in three thousand years.”

“Are you two  _ seriously  _ talking about Vampire Knight?” Wonho grimaced as he saw Jooheon dramatically fall into Kihyun’s arms. He just shook his head, “Mhm, don’t worry I won’t tell Jimin and Minhyuk about you two making out.” 

Kihyun dropped Jooheon immediately as his eyes went wide as  _ fuck _ . 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” He exclaimed, “HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!” 

Wonho looked at him, “Same way I found out about that stupid ass bet you guys had on me and Changkyun. You butt-dialed me and left a voicemail and we heard you getting ready to make out with Jooheon. Well, Minhyuk heard too so he kinda knows-” 

“MINNIE HEARD TOO?!” Jooheon exclaimed as he sat up, crossing his arms, “No  _ wonder  _ he hasn’t texted me all this morning. He usually sends cute good morning messages to me but I haven’t gotten anything this morning and I haven’t seen him all morning either.” 

Kihyun shook his head, “Never  _ mind  _ that! I haven’t gotten a cheesy ass  _ I love you  _ call from Jimin all morning. He’s in Busan again but like... _ who fucking knows _ ! Minhyuk probably told him and they’re probably ignoring us right now!” 

Wonho heard the both of them whine at that on and on about that, sighing as he shook his head. Then he just puffed his chest out as he marched towards Changkyun. The closer he got, the more he realized that Changkyun was wearing big round golden specks and his hair was bright orange, with streaks of purple in the front as it stayed curly. 

It was  _ really  _ curly, and it fit him so well. 

Brought out the cute innocent side of him  _ so  _ well. 

Changkyun then spotted Wonho from afar and started to smile widely as he waved. Hyungwon turned around and waved too, but Wonho  _ only  _ saw cute little Changkyun waving at him with his whole heart. Honestly, if Wonho could see a pretty smile like that every day  _ all  _ day, he’d feel like the luckiest man ever. 

Sounded pretty gay but it was true. 

He didn’t know, his head literally got all wacky ever since yesterday when he kissed Changkyun in the hallway as if they were dating. The fear of Wonho coming gay towards everyone still scared him, and he’d  _ sometimes  _ come to terms with it when he was with his friends. 

But when it came to everyone? He didn’t know.

Then again, he and Changkyun already had this connection where they seemed like they were dating so... _ maybe _ ?

He walked up to him, snickering, “If you dye your hair anymore I swear it’s gonna fall out.” 

Changkyun grinned as he walked up to him, placing his hands on Wonho’s waist, “ _ That’s  _ ironic coming from you. Did your pink hair get lighter?” 

“Mmm  _ maybe _ ?” Wonho giggled as he felt Changkyun’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer, “Why? You don’t like your pink bunny?” 

“No, I love my cute little pink bunny,” Changkyun replied softly as he got on his tiptoes, lightly kissing Wonho’s cheek as the boy giggled, wrapping his own arms around his waist. Then they both heard a harsh cough as they pulled away, seeing Hyungwon looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, what the fuck,” He said as he raised an eyebrow, “You two have  _ fucked  _ each other like 18 times. Wonho has  _ bottomed  _ before. You’ve been like lovey-dovey and shit and it’s been like...what...3 months? When are you two gonna hook up and call it a day?” 

The two looked at him with widened eyes, then back at each other and started blushing a bit, pulling away. 

Wonho chuckled nervously, “W-well, for starters I guess we’re not  _ ready _ ? I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“Doesn’t  _ seem  _ that complicated,” Hyungwon argued, crossing his arms, “You two are cute and I love the fuck out of you. Now make Wonkyun real you fucking twinks.” 

Both boys blinked back as they furrowed their eyebrows. 

“Hey! I’m honestly ready for anything!” Wonho preached, “I mean I’m comfortable with my homo-hetero self-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Changkyun let out, looking up at him, slightly glaring, “Homo-hetero isn’t a  _ thing _ . It’s called  _ bisexual  _ my guy, get it right.” 

“Well they’re basically the same thing so why can’t I say homo-hetero?” Wonho argued back, huffing. 

Changkyun raised an unconvinced eyebrow, “Actually  _ smart ass _ , bi means  _ two _ . You are attracted to both sexes, which is  _ two  _ genders, male and female. Therefore, you are sexually attracted to both,” Changkyun paused for a second, then fixed his glasses as he crossed his arms, “ _ Bisexual _ .” 

“That’s dumb, and how dare you only limit the world to two genders. There could be  _ many  _ genders!” 

“That’s what we have pansexuals for dumbass,” Hyungwon spat, the huffed, “I’m offended that you don’t know that. I’m pansexual and I tell you this all the time-”

“Wait really? I thought you were just gay,” Wonho added, then snickered to himself, not even seeing the glares on Hyungwon and Changkyun’s faces. 

Hyungwon sighed, “Now I see why you two aren’t dating yet. You’d be stuck with this dumbass for the rest of your life. I mean we’re already related so I’m unlucky as it is. Changkyun I love you, I don’t want you to get stuck with this idiot too.” 

“I AM RIGHT HERE!” Wonho exclaimed. 

Changkyun took one look at him, then back at Hyungwon as he shook his head. 

Then he giggled, “It’s okay, this idiot is a cute idiot. I’m willing to wait for him whenever he’s ready for me.” 

Wonho heard his words and couldn’t help but feel flattered at that a little. Then that little warm fuzzy feeling again when he saw Changkyun giggling. It was that feeling of puppy love or the feeling of getting a whole ass touchdown wholeheartedly on the field. It was that feeling he’d get when he won a game or just  _ in general _ . 

He  _ always  _ felt so happy and goofier than usual towards this boy, it was really weird. Maybe that’s why he kissed him yesterday, he wanted to confirm his feelings and the way he kissed him yesterday deciphered something…..

_ Right _ ? 

He just turned towards Changkyun, smiling warmly, “Changkyun...I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” 

The boy looked up at him with his big ol’ eyes that seemed even bigger and cuter with his glasses. 

He batted his eyelashes slowly, “Yes?” 

Wonho blushed, getting ready to speak his mind out, “I actually wanted to-” 

“CHANGKYUNNIEE!”

The hot pink haired male was knocked to the ground instantly as Shownu came running over him, rewarding Changkyun with a bright smile. The small boy smiled back at him then saw him holding a bouquet of red roses, to match his outfit, dressed in a black button down shirt that was tucked in his black trousers. 

He looked so fucking classy, most of the girls were oohing at him and kinda awwing at the scene of Shownu handing Changkyun flowers, then deadass carried him into the classroom. 

Hyungwon looked from afar and held his heart a bit, looking at the scene with sparks in his eyes and his face red a little, “Oh  _ Shownu _ -” 

“Um, can somebody fucking  _ help  _ me?!” Wonho groaned. Hyungwon left his fantasy world and sighed, holding his hand out for Wonho to grab. Wonho took it, using Hyungwon to lift himself up easily, tugging Hyungwon down a bit. 

Then Wonho and Hyungwon walked into the classroom, looking over at the whole thing. 

All the girls, mostly the cheerleaders, were all over by Changkyun’s seat, surrounded by the small boy who was laughing and chatting with all them. He looked cute and happy, of course, it was  _ Changkyun _ .

Only  _ L  _ was he was sitting on Shownu’s lap, who was passionately rubbing his hand down the boy’s thighs. 

Wonho grumbled as he and Hyungwon walked in, “This is so  _ stupid _ . This  _ man  _ is so fucking stupid. I mean...who is  _ he  _ to pull me away from Changkyun and tell me what the fuck to do?! He’s nothing but a whole ass sugar daddy.”

“Mhm,” Hyungwon hummed as they sat across the room from the crowd over at Hyungwon’s assigned desk. 

“I mean, me and Changkyun have  _ so  _ much more moments than he and him  _ ever  _ had.” 

“Mhm.” 

“And plus, all he does is throw his stupid money at him and make him feel pretty but it’ll never win!” 

“Mhm.” 

“Changkyun has made his feelings clear towards me so basically- I  _ win _ .” 

“Mhm.” 

Wonho looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows, “You have absolutely  _ no  _ fucking clue what the hell I’m even talking about do you? Are you even listening?” 

“No, I am,” Hyungwon let out, “I’m just also trying not to because it sounds like nonsense.” 

“WAIT HOW!” Wonho lightly exclaimed, “My feelings for Changkyun aren’t  _ nonsense _ ! I like the hell out of that boy, scout’s honor!” 

Hyungwon snickered lightly, bringing his attention towards his brother, who looked hella serious, “I know you like Changkyun. You let him fuck you and you enjoyed it-” 

“Why the  _ fuck  _ does everyone keep bringing that  _ up _ ?!” Wonho grumbled as he sat in the seat in front of Hyungwon’s. 

The ashy blonde continued, “Listen, besides you getting it up the ass, there are many  _ other reasons  _ as to how I know you like Kyunie. Shit, the way you are towards him, you’re so fucking gay and obvious Wonho, when I was asking about you two earlier, I wasn’t necessarily asking Kyun, I was asking  _ you _ .” 

Wonho’s eyes widened as he pointed to himself, “M-me?” 

Hyungwon nodded, “Changkyun’s ready for you. He’s opened up to you in the best ways possible. I mean sure, you don’t know him from the back of your head but you know him enough that he deserves someone who wants to love him and get to know him the right way. Which is definitely you. You just gotta stop being so fucking scared of what everyone thinks of you and admit that you’re in love with this boy.” 

“C’mon now Hyungwon, that’s ridiculous!” Wonho replied, blowing a raspberry, “Me and Changkyun are just friends-” 

“With benefits.” 

The pink haired boy grumbled a little, “No! We’re just buddies-”

“Fuckbuddies-”

“WOULD YOU JUST-” Wonho held in that anger as he aggressively screamed with his lips clamped together, looking hella pissed. 

Hyungwon sighed, “Look, Hoseok I’m gonna be serious with you.  _ Forreal _ . Mom would want you to be honest with yourself no matter what, as well as happy. You can’t stay fucked up over your past with Irene and the fear of people judging you. You’re fucking Lee Hoseok, my arrogant ass brother who usually says fuck logic if you wanna call someone a cunt just call them a cunt.” 

Wonho’s glare softened a bit as he looked over at his brother as he spoke, hearing the softness and seriousness in his tone. 

“I love you okay,” Hyungwon replied with a smile, “And I  _ love  _ seeing you happy. Especially with Changkyun, you’re honestly so much happier than how you use to be. If he makes you happy and you wanna be with him, then say that to yourself Wonho. And own up to your sexuality. Not just to your friends but to  _ everyone  _ else as well.” 

The pink haired boy was nervous at first, but then Hyungwon’s words kinda just replied over and over in his head.

_ If he makes you happy and you wanna be with him, then say that to yourself _ .

He smiled, “Thanks Hyungwon. You know you’ve become way more wiser and supportive after you and Jung Hoseok called things off.” 

The boy shrugged, “Eh, I’m a thot and I like to have my sexual fun but there’s a point in time when you gotta get serious about certain stuff. Hoseok just wasn’t the one I was meant to get serious with I suppose but who knows, maybe I’ll get lucky with a prince charming one day.” 

“Ew, that’s gay,” Wonho teased as Hyungwon lightly punched him, the two of them laughed softly.

Then the bell rung as everyone  _ finally  _ went to their seats. Wonho saw Jackson ready to sit in his proper seat, so the male got up and happily walked over to his. 

_ Good thing  _ Changkyun was still in front of him, smiling as wide as ever as he turned around in his seat. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry about that,” Changkyun let out, “Nunu has been acting strange all damn day. He’s like...spoiling me more than usual and it’s making me uncomfortable.” 

Wonho looked up at Shownu as he stood up front, socializing with the homeroom teacher who was laughing about some math joke he told.  _ Fucking nerd _ .

“Well if he makes you uncomfortable again, you let me know,” Wonho replied softly. Changkyun smiled at him as his dimples formed, the pretty sun from outside shining on his cute little face. Wonho’s eyes widened as he blushed lightly, reaching out to hold Changkyun’s hand-

“Wonho!” The teacher, Ms. Rias, called from behind, “Can you sit in the seat behind that seat you’re sitting in? Our new student would like to sit there and get more comfortable and closer with his  _ cute  _ little baby.” 

All the students oohed, some giggled, and a few girls awwed at Changkyun’s small blush of embarrassment and Shownu’s wholehearted smile. Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Kihyun all looked over at Wonho, seeing him get ready to lash out in a whole  _ instant _ . 

But the boy sighed, getting up from his seat and moving a seat back, sitting across from Jooheon. 

The boy mouthed,  _ It’ll be okay _ and Wonho nodded at that, seeing Shownu instantly sit in front of him, holding Changkyun’s hand the whole time in class. 

* * *

So….let’s say this was a rough ass Wednesday.

Literally  _ everytime  _ Wonho and Changkyun got anywhere  _ near  _ each other, Shownu came out the mother fucking cut and literally split them up. In each class, Shownu took Wonho’s seat and Wonho would either sit behind him or get placed in the fucking back as if he didn’t belong with the class at all. 

Art class, the teacher said to walk over to your groups- of course, Wonho and Changkyun were together in a three-person group with Minhyuk.  _ Jungkook was sick so he couldn’t participate _ . So Shownu came along and literally fucking played his part in the group, getting everything done well and perfectly without the need of his group. Of course, Minhyuk and Changkyun, as well as everyone else were amazed by his skills. 

Wonho however, he made some stupid little cube with dad jokes all over it that only he and Changkyun understood together. But Shownu took away his attention, as well as everyone else’s. 

_ Then there was cooking club _ . 

Shownu was literally good at making  _ every single fucking meal _ . Or any kind of meal, from desserts to fucking full course masterpieces. And his cooking? Literally to fucking  _ die  _ for, this bitch had everyone in fucking tears. 

The whole day was literally filled up with everyone’s everlasting love for Shownu, who was like a whole ass  _ angel  _ or god from heaven. Angel god? Whatever works. 

Wonho couldn’t be pissed at him, I mean, he understood why everyone liked him so much he was literally so fucking perfect. And every chance he got, he fucking carried Changkyun away bridal style and kissed all over him, the pretty boy giggled along with him and it made Wonho’s insides tighten a bit. 

Kinda frustrated him how perfect Shownu was, he was all out there about his life and how great he was. Great cook, good looks, amazing friend, a wonderful artist, a great athlete- HONEST TO FUCKING GOD WHAT COULD HE  _ NOT  _ DO?!

He was just so  _ perfect _ . 

Wonho  _ wasn’t  _ perfect. 

And the main thing that made him better than Wonho, was that he was wholeheartedly willing to accept the fact that he was gay. He literally announced it in gym to everyone how gay he was and how he loved Changkyun since they were babies. 

Changkyun seemed to be all over him too. If Wonho wasn’t mistaken, they’ve literally been flirting this whole time all day and the small boy didn’t even notice Wonho kinda walk away from it and isolate himself from everyone. He wasn’t really feeling that happy feeling anymore, it was more so remorse... _ kinda _ . 

Whatever it was, it just  _ hurt _ . 

“Wonho,” The pink haired boy looked up at Minhyuk who furrowed his eyebrows, “You’ve been sitting here stirring that same pot of pasta sauce for an  _ hour _ . I think your rigatoni will be ready before you are.” 

The boy just dumbly nodded as he stopped stirring, sighing as he put on his black hoodie, “Sorry...I’m just hella distressed right now and junk. Not that deep.” 

Jimin hummed as he walked over, leaning on the counter, “Well what’s troubling you Won? Honestly, you’ve looked like a wet diaper all day and it’s honestly  _ not  _ like you at all. You’re usually all up and over Changkyun.”

“Yeah, but he has Shownu now,” The boy rasped, stabbing a block of cheese, “He don’t need me bothering him when he’s got the most  _ perfect  _ man over there spoiling the fuck out of him like there’s no fucking tomorrow. It’s fine, it’s all fucking  _ fine _ .”

Minhyuk and Jimin looked at each other then back at Wonho as he groaned, banging his head on the countertop. 

When he did that, they finally understood why Wonho was so fucking upset. 

Minhyuk sighed, “Okay Wonho, no need to get jealous over it. It’s not that deep. Trust me, Shownu is a good guy but he’s not Changkyun’s type.” 

Wonho froze for a second, getting ready to call out  _ hey  _ before registering Minhyuk’s words, “W-wait...he’s not?” 

Minhyuk shook his head, “He’s a  _ sugar daddy _ . Changkyun has been getting things from him since they were fucking kids and the guy has confessed to him all the time. Changkyun has said no to him a lot but he assumes dying for a good few years and then coming back  _ big daddy style  _ will help his image. It won’t because Changkyun will only see him as a friend.” 

Jimin hummed, finally understanding it himself, “I get it now. That’s why Shownu buys him all this junk- it’s to hopefully win the boy over.” Then the lavender-haired boy sighed, “Poor Shownu, he just doesn’t get it. If anything, that makes a person feel uncomfortable to get all that kind of affection in the form of money. Money doesn’t get happiness.” 

“You can’t  _ buy  _ someone’s love,” Minhyuk added, “That’s what whores are for. And another thing about Shownu that I don’t appreciate is that he thinks he’s better than everyone with this information he obtains from others without  _ asking  _ his own damn self.” 

Jimin shook his head, “No wonder Changkyun doesn’t like him like that.” 

“He’s just so full of himself, that’s the other thing,” Minhyuk replied, then sighed, “But that’s a natural rich boy for ya.” 

Wonho’s eyes just widened at their words as he looked over at Shownu. He thought Shownu was just some big shot rich guy who was  _ perfect  _ for Changkyun, but maybe he was  _ too  _ perfect and kinda made Changkyun feel overbearing with all this affection he was showing. 

Actually, now that he  _ notices  _ it, he could kinda see the discomfort from the small boy. 

“Anyways, you don’t gotta worry about Changkyun running off with Shownu,” Minhyuk replied as he took Wonho’s hand, “That boy is so shamelessly into you, I’m just gonna come off and say it because you’re dumb ass fuck.”

Wonho’s eyes widened, “W-wait what the hell…” He paused for a second, then looked back up at Minhyuk and Jimin who were both holding his hands. 

He squinted his eyes, “Really?” 

“Yes Wonho,” Minhyuk replied, annoyed, “He has your  _ name  _ fucking tattooed on his leg. At this point if you question his loyalty towards you then I’m seriously gonna fucking strangle you to the ground.”

Wonho widened his eyes at him, furrowing his eyebrows, “Well...it’s  _ not  _ my fault Shownu literally swept him off his feet today! That man is  _ fully  _ all over Changkyun and their probably gonna get married and shit. Graduate High School together. Live in a nice beach house with a golden retriever. Or maybe a pitbull or a husky- Changkyun  _ loves  _ huskies. No he loves dogs, so much. He has a whole collection of puppy books. He’s so cute, even though he calls me a bunny. He’s like a cute little puppy- “

“Are you  _ dumb _ ?” Jimin asked. 

It was silent, seeing Wonho open his mouth to say something, but Jimin covered it. 

“That was a rhetorical question,” Jimin said, “I know you’re dumb.” 

“Okay but what the fuck-” 

“Wonho, please Changkyun isn’t even comfortable enough with boys who spoil him with affectionate gifts,” Jimin replied, “You don’t need to be rich or spoil him with money to win his heart. He likes you for your same dumb ol’ self and you don’t need to change in the slightest. Shownu has nothing against what you have.”

“But their like….campton sweeties? Or I don’t know...Shownu reminds me almost  _ every  _ fucking hour. At gym, he beat me in track and then smacked me with a towel. I saw him slap Changkyun’s ass too when he was doing stretches! If Kyun wanted to he could’ve fucking karate kid that mother fucker to the ground.”

Both boys looked at Wonho weirdly as he went on, then the man saw them staring at him and just huffed and blushed, crossing his arms.

Minhyuk cleared his throat, “ _ Anygays _ , you and Changkyun have a strong bond. Literally, no one can get in the way of you two and you should be  _ proud  _ of that. I don’t know  _ why  _ you’re holding back so much. Wonho I know you like him too,  _ damn straight  _ I know you like him.” 

“Straight my ass,” Wonho coughed out. Then he looked up to see the two boys giggling and blushed like fuck, “I DON’T MEAN LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING WEIRDOS!” 

Before he said anything else, everyone in the room saw Changkyun storm into the room, opening the doors wide open. Shownu was running behind him, Jooheon and Kihyun too, who were just looking like lost puppies following behind Shownu like this. He tried to reach out for Changkyun’s hand, but the boy snatched his arm away. 

“Shownu,” Changkyun let out, “I fucking said  _ no  _ alright. I don’t like you that way and I never will.” 

The taller man came up closer to him, “C’mon Changkyun! You don’t have to lie to me, we’re Camptown  _ sweethearts _ we’re literally meant to be together. Ever since you kissed me on the cheek that one time.” 

“Okay,” Jimin said low enough so only Minhyuk and Wonho could hear, “I know  _ I’m  _ gay, but that was  _ hella  _ gay.” 

Both Wonho and Minhyuk nodded in unison. 

Changkyun continued, “Shownu, it’s not like that alright. Buy me all you want, the prettiest pearl  _ ever _ . You can’t win me over with money though. This is the real fucking world and it doesn’t work like that.” 

Shownu glared at him a little, then saw Wonho from across the room, glaring at him. 

“You like  _ him _ ?” Shownu asked, pointing to him, “The fucking  _ womanizer  _ of the whole school. A dumbass who  _ still  _ don’t know what 60 times 30 is?”

“Hey!” Wonho snapped, “I do know what 60 times 30 is! It’s 180, obviously.” 

As if on cue, there were sounds of crickets in the background as Wonho said that. He looked around, seeing everyone giving him concerned glares as well as those  _ you’re a fucking dumbass  _ kind of glare and shrunk down in his seat, shutting the fuck up.

Shownu turned to Changkyun, “He hurt my sister by fucking her feelings over. He walked  _ all  _ over her like she was trash and told her she was  _ nothing _ . That she  _ meant  _ nothing to him and left her devastated. He’s nothing only done that to just her, he’s done it to countless women. What makes you so sure he likes you back and that you’re not his next target?”

Changkyun looked over at Wonho who looked back at him as Shownu went on about how imperfect he was. Wonho kinda shrunk down more, hearing all the direct attacks more and more about how stupid and imperfect he was compared to the man speaking of him.

Made him feel  _ less  _ of a man.

Maybe he was right, he didn’t deserve Changkyun.

“Okay and?” Changkyun let out in the silence, “Are you done? This is getting kinda boring.” 

Shownu’s eyes widened,  _ as did everyone else’s in the fucking school _ . They all widened their eyes, especially Wonho when he heard the charming, bitchy, sassy side of Changkyun pop out  _ instantly _ . 

_ What he loved about him the most _ , “Wonho isn’t perfect. He’s not smart and he does a lot of dumb shit that makes me wanna push him off a cliff. But he’s also honest about what he wants most of the time. He’s generous towards his friends and he cares an awful lot about us, me included. I care about him because he isn’t afraid to be himself….or well... _ part  _ of himself at least.” 

“B-but!” Shownu started to say, “H-he’s so-” 

“Reckless and stupid? I know,” Changkyun said, sighing. 

Then he looked over at Wonho, a small smile on his face. 

“I love my imperfect, reckless, dorky football player,” He replied so cutely, hearing him say it caused it to echo in Wonho’s head all  _ over  _ and  _ over _ . 

_ I love my cute little imperfect, dumbass, pink bunny, dorky football player _ . 

“This is  _ not  _ fair!” Shownu exclaimed, throwing a fit, “ _ I’m  _ perfect! Changkyun I cook for you, I tutor you when you need me too. I literally buy you tons of shit and you just walk over me like I’m a piece of  _ shit _ !” 

“I am what I am,” The boy replied emotionlessly as everyone behind him tried to hide their snickers in the back. Especially Jimin, Minhyuk, and Wonho who were giggling like crazy. 

Shownu saw them all laughing a little and blushed embarrassingly, glaring at the boy before him, “Why are you like this?! Where’s my cute little Kyunie from years ago who accepted everything and loved me back?!” 

“He’s in your head,” Changkyun replied emotionlessly again, everyone laughed a little louder than before. 

Shownu blushed harder, getting more and more  _ pissed _ , “You’re not  _ even  _ this way! You’re just…. _ a-acting  _ like a sugar baby headass!” 

“I  _ am  _ a sugar baby headass,” Changkyun replied, raising an eyebrow, “What’s  _ your  _ excuse?” 

Wonho snorted really loud before anyone could snicker again. After he covered his mouth, all eyes were on him for a hot minute before everyone laughed softly with each other. Shownu looked around, seeing everyone laughing among themselves and was confused as to why, as well as frustrated. 

He didn’t understand why everyone was laughing at him rather than feeling bad- there was nothing funny about this. Especially Wonho, he wanted to punch the living shit out of him-

“Hey,” He heard, turned around to see Changkyun looking up at him, “Shownu you’re not like this. I know you’re not. If anything, you’re like a big brother to me and I appreciate you and everything you do for me. But money doesn’t win over anything, it’s you being yourself. I like you for  _ you _ , not your riches.”

Shownu’s glare softened as he held the boy’s hand, “I understand that….but Kyunie, why  _ him _ ? He’s so bad for you, he hurt my sister, I don’t want him to hurt you or play with your feelings  _ ever _ . If anything I wanna protect you, just like I promised your parents I would.”

“I know you do Nunu, but I’m 17 now and I can make my own decisions,” The boy replied, then looked over at Wonho from across the room. He smiled, “Besides, he isn’t as bad as you think he is. When you get to know him, he’s actually pretty cool. We’ve been through a lot together so...it’s understandable. And I think if you _really_ wanna support me, then you gotta let me do my thing.” Shownu looked at him worryingly, then back at Wonho.

He sighed, slowly smiling as he let the boy’s hand go, “Okay...but be careful Kyunie, please.”

The pretty boy smiled widely as he kissed Shownu lightly on the cheek and ran off, sitting next to Wonho and chatting with Minhyuk and Jimin. Shownu just looked over at him,  he couldn’t help but feel regretful of course, he couldn’t save the boy before Wonho got to him like he wanted to-  _ which is why he transferred over to the school in the first place _ .

But Changkyun was happy, Wonho was the person who made him happy. He could at least be grateful for that more than anything.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Shownu heard from behind. He turned and spotted Hyungwon walk over to him, drinking pepsi, “Wonho may be irritating and full of himself but nonetheless he cares about Changkyun more than anything. The whole thing with Irene, it wasn’t his intention, trust me. He felt more hurt and went through so much in the midst of it which led to them breaking up. But I don’t think your sister filled you out on the whole story.”

Shownu’s eyes widened, “W-wait what? What do you mean?”

“Your sister  _ said  _ she was into Wonho, but she was caught making out with Seulgi on the same day Wonho was gonna ask her out to homecoming. He just never said anything because he didn’t wanna expose her, and around that same time, our mother passed,” Hyungwon sighed, looking over at Wonho, “He’s been dissatisfied ever since. But ever since Changkyun, he’s just been happy. He’s trying to discover himself though, so give him time.”

Shownu looked over at Wonho laughing loudly as Changkyun told him something, who laughed along with him.

Then he smiled, “Yeah, I guess I will. I was planning on leaving though since the only reason I transfered was to get close to Changkyun. But he already has friends and a good man watching over him.”

“Nah,” Hyungwon nudged him, “Stick around, you might like it over here.”

“Really? You think I should stay?” Shownu asked and Hyungwon nodded. 

“Changkyun could use the extra support,” Hyungwon replied, giggling.

As he started to walk off, he lightly touched Shownu’s arm, looking up at him, “And  _ who knows _ ? You might be lucky enough to find someone who appreciates your methods of affection.” 

Shownu’s eyes got  _ wide  _ as the boy smirked at him, walking out the room. The man didn’t know  _ why _ but when Hyungwon slurred that last word out of his sentence, he felt something  _ arise  _ in him, making him feel heated and blushing softly. 

He looked down for a few seconds at the floor, then back at the door, contemplating. 

Then he ran after him in an  _ instant _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit or miss has 12 more chapters sadly- i love this book so much bc i get to flex these characters and make them all stupid asf dskfdmsk- but yk i got so many more comedy fics coming so yaya


	19. Chapter 19

"Jooheon, for the  _millionth time_ , I don't care if you were drunk and made out with Kihyun. It's  _fine_ ," Minhyuk grumbled, looking over at the boy who was balled up in his sweater in shame, avoiding his glance. 

"I don't care if you don't care! That's basically  _cheating_ , and I should be ashamed," Jooheon whined in his sweater. 

Minhyuk sighed, looking over at Kihyun who was just leaning on Jimin's shoulder, who was just calmly cutting potatoes with a smile on his face. 

He raised an eyebrow, "You have no shame?" 

"I have shame," Kihyun replied, "Jimin just knows what I'm about to say because I've been in this situation before. He's seen it for himself I'm like incredibly needy when I'm drunk. Ain't that right baby?" 

Jimin looked down at him, his glare forming, "Oh no, I'm pissed as fuck. Actually, the mere thought of you letting this happen for the second time with the same person is saying a  _lot_ to me." 

Kihyun's eyes widened, "B-but you were so calm when I told you-"

"Because you have a drinking problem and you take it out on Jooheon," Jimin replied calmly, "I noticed this last year during the Christmas Party when you were telling Jooheon to fuck you in the locker room-" 

"YOU NOTICED!" Kihyun exclaimed, standing up. He didn't even peep Minhyuk's snickers in the back, trying his hardest not to lose his shit. 

Jimin nodded, "But it's okay baby, I've had my payback so we're even." 

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" 

Jimin looked up at him, eyes have lidded as he raised an eyebrow. Then he stood, walking over to Minhyuk, who was just looking up at him confusingly. The boy sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's neck and pressed his lips against his. Kihyun watched the action with wide eyes, so did Jooheon as he unzipped his hoodie, mouth slowly parting. Minhyuk was confused with the action, but he just went along with it as he pulled Jimin closer and the two ended up making out right then and there.

"Oh my god-" 

"What the  _fuck_." 

The two pulled away, Jimin patted Minhyuk's shoulder as he looked up at Kihyun. 

"Minhyuk and I got really drunk in Busan together and  _accidentally_ made out too," He replied, "So don't worry, we're even." 

Jimin got out of Minhyuk's lap, high-fiving him as he waved towards Jooheon and walked near Kihyun, pulling him out of the cooking club room by his collar. 

"Now c'mon, let's go have some hardcore make-up sex," He said, pulling Kihyun by his collar and leaving the room. 

Leaving Jooheon  _shocked_ and Minhyuk  _speechless_. 

Then Jooheon turned to Minhyuk, furrowing his eyebrows, "Y-you and Jimin made  _out_?!" 

Minhyuk nodded, "Yeah, that's why I told you it was okay that you made out with Kihyun on accident. Besides, I know you're too loyal for your own good and I made a mistake just as much as you did." 

Jooheon looked down a bit, "I don't know....it feels dirty though. Like we're being all wild out of the blue while being in relationships. I'm such a...I don't know, hopeless romantic and all my romances go by the books and movies. I don't wanna end up thinking it's okay to just cheat and or be with multiple people at once. I'm not like you and Kihyun and Jimin." 

"Baby it's okay," Minhyuk replied, hugging him, "I know you didn't mean to intentionally, I understand that. You're like the most precious and innocent little honey pup ever. I know you're not all about that freaky stuff. You're no bad kinky boy like Kihyun- thank  _god_."

Jooheon embraced him back, sadly, "I don't know. I think me being like this is kinda boring you....I mean, I'm not boring you....am I?" 

"No!" Minhyuk exclaimed, pulling away, "You're so sweet and precious Jooheon! Honestly, there needs to be more boys out there like you that are so gentle and caring. I mean....if you were kinky like Kihyun or wild like Wonho while we're having hardcore sex, that'd be  _everything,_ but you're you! I love you for you and your ol soft self." 

"Minhyuk," Jooheon said softly, looking up at him, "We've only had sex once. Other than that I feel like we're only going slow and shit because I'm like.....really soft and I wanted you more than just to have sex. I wanted us to just be soft and cuddle forever. B-but I don't know, I have a freaky side I just get too ashamed to show it- I'm supposed to be the dom! But I'm like....a soft bottom."

"Lee Jooheon just because the one time we had sex you were scared and let me top you doesn't mean you're the bottom. Changkyun's fucked Wonho and look, Wonho's still a dom! And I'm pretty sure Kihyun's bottomed before. Don't label yourself baby, we're just being us and that's more than enough," Minhyuk hugged him once more, "You don't have to force yourself to be something you're not just to impress me. We've been together for almost 4 months, you should know that by now." 

Jooheon pushed him away slowly, looking up at the boy with sad eyes. Minhyuk looked down, kissing his forehead and pulling his head against his chest as he caressed him softly. Jooheon just hugged him back, sighing in response, trying his hardest to at least be happy that Minhyuk loved him for him. But based on his knowledge, most people would leave their partner if the partner moved the relationship slowly. 

Of course Minhyuk loved him for him, Jooheon was the only person who showed him the other parts of being in a relationship  _besides_ the sex. Other than that he was a nice breather from all the other assholes who  _only_  wanted nothing but sex from him. So he was being honest with Jooheon when he said he loved him for who he was which was a genuine bit ol' softie who wanted nothing more than to make sure Minhyuk was always happy. 

And of course Jooheon was happy, but something in him deep down was scared that he wasn't....I don't know..... _wild_ enough for someone such as Minhyuk who was hella experienced with these kinds of things. Maybe if he were more straight-forward like Kihyun or wild and charismatic like Wonho, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about Minhyuk running off to someone else who was more wilder than him. 

He didn't know himself, but he couldn't help but feel sad about it. 

He pulled away from the hug, "I-I gotta go. I'll text you when I get to my dorm. I gotta umm...go see a man about a dog." 

"Oh," Minhyuk replied sadly, waving to the boy with a smile, "W-well be careful honey pup, I love you."

Jooheon smiled as he waved back, putting on his hoodie and walking out the room. 

Minhyuk was still waving, but then slowly stopped and sighed to himself, feeling guilty for some reason. 

"If you were more kinky like Kihyun or wild like Wonho?" He heard someone say, then turned around to see Miyeon looking at him with her arms crossed. 

That guilt in Minhyuk rose, "L-look! I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings! I am really grateful that Jooheon is the way he is, he's so cute and precious. Trust me, our relationship is fine as it is! It's fine." 

Miyeon raised an eyebrow, "But Minhyuk, you need to also be honest with yourself. Jooheon may be the cute hopeless romantic who's scared to dominate, but how long exactly do you think you're gonna be able to sugar code it? What if he goes to college and says something about not wanting to have sex until you two for  _sure_ get married?" 

"C'mon now," Minhyuk said, giggling, "Jooheon won't be like that. He's just shy because this is his first relationship and he isn't brainwashed like Kihyun or Wonho that sex is all you need in a relationship. He respects me and that's all you'll ever need from a man." 

"Yes, true, which is why I'm glad he isn't like Chanyeol. But also Min, you gotta think about this for a hot second," Miyeon said, sitting down in the chair next to Minhyuk, "I'm glad you guys are being all cute together, but I know deep down you're getting too impatient in this situation due to Jooheon's inexperience, but how long are you gonna be able to stick with this pace. Surely it's irritating you." 

Minhyuk looked at Miyeon for a few seconds, then his smile slowly faded the more she went on. Not like he had a problem with taking things slow, he loved Jooheon, he was such a nice guy. He had his moments of being exciting..... _sorta_. 

Okay, who was he kidding- it  _did_ tick Minhyuk off. 

He'd get jealous of Changkyun and Jimin sometimes because their partners were literally the most softest but kinkiest bastards in the whole school. He was  _hoping_ one day Jooheon would come around and change you know? Take up after Kihyun and Wonho and drop the fairytale bullshit to get a little bit exciting. Shit, he'd be surprised if Jooheon would try his hardest to claim his dominance, but he was such a softie it was hopeless. 

Even their  _makeouts_ were soft. 

"I-I guess you have a point," Minhyuk let out shyly, "But I don't wanna change him or tell him to not be himself because then everything will just...I don't know! I'll hurt his feelings and he'll think I'm only with him just to have sex- which I am not!" 

Miyeon sighed, patting his shoulder, "I think you should talk it out with him. Tell him how far he's trying to go with you guys and have a deep conversation about it. Maybe he'll understand and hopefully you guys can have more fun rather than looking like every single cheesy ass cutesy couple in the books." 

"Aw but he's already feeling bad and I hate hurting my puppy-" 

"Well you're gonna hate it even more if you're both 30 and he's still talking about being too scared to fuck you." 

Minhyuk looked at the girl, then sighed to himself, running his hands through his pink hair.

"You're right," Minhyuk nodded, "I'll talk to him tomorrow! Maybe he'll understand I'm not trying to hurt his feelings and we'll have like a soft sex session. Or probably be like Changkyun and Wonho and go hard I don't know."  

Miyeon gave him a confused look, "That's  _another_ thing I don't get. Those two are out there having soft emotional sex and Changkyun's even confess to him, right? What the fuck is Wonho waiting for? A raise?" 

"Wonho's just confused," Minhyuk let out as they both stood, walking out the room, "He doesn't know what he wants but I know for sure he has feelings for Changkyun, no doubt. And he's so fucking  _soft_ with Changkyun, those two are probably making out with each other right now as we speak and sobbing about how much they love each other." 

* * *

"Changkyun,  _move_." 

"I'm  _moving_ dammit! How much m-more do you f-fucking want me to...move?!"  

Wonho groaned the more the boy forcefully plopped his ass down on to his erection, trying his hardest not to cum before  _he_ did. 

Okay, recap- Changkyun and Wonho ran into Wonho's dorm and started arguing about the Shownu situation and Changkyun being a sugar baby. Wonho, of course, underestimated Changkyun's dominance and told him he'd probably fuck him better than Shownu ever could because he makes him cum faster than the speed of sound-  _then murmured something about being a rapper because he had bars._

Changkyun got pissed off and told him he could make  _him_ cum faster than he already does-  _because let's face it, that man didn't stand a damn chance against this dangerous ass boy_. 

So they betted on who could cum faster, and now we're here. 

"You look like you're getting  _tired_ Wonnie~" Changkyun replied in a sing-song tune, "You ready to cum big boy?" 

"N-no! But if you plop your ass on my dick one more time I'll give you a piece of my-" 

Changkyun plopped down,  _harshly_ on top of Wonho, making the man moan in a husky tone. 

And he came right inside the boy. 

Both heaved heavily, sweating and everything as Changkyun rested his head on Wonho's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Wonho just grasped the boy's ass, shaking Changkyun's up a little, but then he relaxed with Wonho patted it a little. 

"Okay, you win," Wonho replied in defeat, still breathing heavy. 

Changkyun pulled away, patting his shoulders, "Of course I win, I'm always the one who has to please you."

Wonho watched as the boy lifted himself off of him, looking around for his underwear and shorts. 

He raised an eyebrow, "What? You're not  _always_ the one pleasing me. I mean, I please you from time to time. You just try to out dom me sometimes." 

"Yeah but that's because I'm so used to out domming men," Changkyun replied, putting his underwear on, "It's like...my talent. Like, I'm the reason your questioning your sexuality right now." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward to grab his boxers, "Okay yeah but you just sat on my lap and bounced on my dick like it was nothing. You  _scare_ me sometimes." 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, tossing his shorts aside and walking back over to sit in Wonho's lap, "I'm a power bottom. I think you've said this to me once but you were bad at explaining it. Like you said I'm like a switch bottom or something....I don't know." 

Wonho hummed, turning the boy around as Changkyun rested his hands on his shoulders, "You could try being a dom though. I think you'd be really good at it. You just like being babied because being a brat is in you.  _Apparently,_ you're already a sugar baby." 

Changkyun giggled, "I'm just a boy who breaks a lot of labels. Like I like getting it up the ass and delivering the pleasure is so much  _work_. I'd rather receive it, it fits me more. No one I know can handle me though." 

"You're saying  _I_ can't handle you? Pretty sure I can if I'm still having sex with you." 

"I'm sure you can, you just haven't proved that to me yet," Changkyun replied, patting his shoulder, "It's okay though, you've just never fucked a boy before."

"Well yeah but I think I know you well enough to know how to please you," Wonho argued back, "Likeeee.....pretty sure if I sucked you off right now, you'd just be all over the place.  _Oh Wonnie don't stop-_ " 

Changkyun hit him harshly, not  _too_ hard, as the man giggled lightly. The boy got out his lap and looked around for his shorts again, until Wonho grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back on to the couch. He watched in confusion as Wonho gave him some kind of determined smirk and got off the couch and on to his knees. 

"Wonho," Changkyun replied, his voice had gone soft, "Wh-what are you doing?" 

The boy looked up at him nonchalantly, "Oh, I'm trying to prove a point." 

Changkyun was still confused, but he blushed when he saw Wonho slowly separate his legs removing his underwear, resting each leg on his shoulders. Before he could say anything, he felt big hands massage his cock against his stomach softly,  _gently_. Changkyun moaned at the touch, his legs shook up a little bit at the sensation and just wanted as Wonho calmly rubbed his dick with ease. It felt  _weird_ but it was a good weird. 

No, it was a  _great_ weird- it felt amazing. 

All he did was lightly touch him carefully and Changkyun already felt like melting. But it wasn't enough, he hoped Wonho go far rather than just stroking him and playing around with him. Wonho had the ability to do  _anything possible_ to please Changkyun-  _Changkyun_ was the one who didn't want to admit it out loud. He just started moaning breathlessly as he sat up, running his fingers through Wonho's pink locks. 

When Wonho's warm tongue met Changkyun's salty skin, Changkyun tried his damn near  _hardest_ not to moan loud as  _fuck_. Especially since he felt that same tongue that attacks his own against his skin. He's been dreaming about that moment for  _ages_ , but he knew Wonho wouldn't dare go that far and kiss him down there, his lips would be too close to his dick and that was  _gay_  to him. Even though, this  _whole_ situation was fucking  _gay_. 

Wonho just licked the insides of his thighs  _slowly_ , then pulled away and put his tongue right on to his cock, licking it at a slow pace. Changkyun tried to hold himself he saw Wonho start to take him in, but the boy just gave up trying and called out Wonho's name  _so_ fucking much he didn't even feel ashamed of it anymore. That name stuck on to his tongue like  _glue_ , Wonho just kept going, fastening his pace and Changkyun countlessly breathed heavily while moaning senselessly. 

"Oh my  _god_ ," Escaped Changkyun's mouth in a low and aggravated but satisfied moan, "Won- fuck... _Wonho_ d-don't stop,  _pleaaase_." 

Feeling his tongue on him like this did a lot to Changkyun and made his head crazy and overwhelmed with all types of thoughts. He didn't even know what to think of Wonho anymore, he was a man filled with so many surprises that threw Changkyun off guard from time to time and the boy loved the excitement. He adored Wonho's wild side and the side that would come out on top  _period_ , because that's just what he was known for. Changkyun would be damned if he ever let this man go, he was whipped for him just as much as Wonho was. 

As he stated before, he's the main reason Wonho questioned his sexuality in the first place. 

But Wonho is the reason Changkyun questions their relationship and rather he'd risk letting this sweet sensation go. He wanted him to take him in more, he wanted Wonho to rub up against him more, he wanted their bodies to stay close together forever, even if they weren't dating, he didn't care. He just wanted  _him_ , he wanted all of him. 

He was  _in love_ with this man. 

Wonho pulled away, looking up at Changkyun's fucked up state and seeing that he came a little. 

He chuckled, "I  _can't tame you_ , huh?" 

"Oh my  _god_ ," Changkyun let out, looking down at him, "How'd you do that? Where'd you learn that? Did Kihyun teach you how to suck a dick because I'm sure your straight ass did  _not_ just do that." 

Wonho giggled, "Nah, I just assumed where you liked being sucked off the most. That's just the magical power of my tongue." 

Changkyun hummed, "Well I hope you're not thinking of kissing me when you just sucked my dick. Rule one of dick sucking camp: Never makeout after the dick sucking." 

"That's gross I wouldn't do that," Wonho snickered as he moved the boy's legs and walked over to the bathroom. 

Changkyun watched him walk in, assuming he was probably gonna go use some mouth wash or something and sat back in the couch. His head was just swirling with all types of thoughts, because what just happened did  _not_ just happened. 

No way, Wonho did  _not_ just suck your dick. 

 _Wonho_ , the guy who's supposedly straight who's also gotten it up the ass by a guy himself- 

Changkyun didn't know why, it just made him think  _hard_. He tried putting his underwear back on to get the thought  _out_ of his head, but the feeling of Wonho's tongue was all he could think about. He did it so slowly and so willingly, Changkyun had the feeling of it and the thought in his head the whole time he tried to dress himself, but it was just  _stuck_. It was fucking irritating, he promised Wonho he'd wait and not let his feelings get the best of him. 

Especially since all those times they've made out with each other and it was soft and genuine, leaving Changkyun a whole ass  _mess_. That's what he felt like, a big  _mess_. There'd be times when he himself didn't wanna fall for Wonho and tried his hardest to leave him, but at the same time, he didn't want to and just imagined the man would see him for him and confess how  _gay_ he was to him. 

He wanted so much, but he knew he had to keep his guard up just a little. 

The boy stood as he saw Wonho walking out the bathroom, who was surprised to see him come over to him. Changkyun wrapped his arms around his sides, embracing him tightly which left Wonho a little confused. But he just wrapped his arms around him in return, seeing the boy go a little soft. 

"What's wrong?" Wonho replied. 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You mess with my head sometimes and make me forget that I'm trying to get over you. It's like...I can't predict you anymore and I don't wanna get attached but at the same time I want us to just be like  _this_." 

He looked up at him with a soft expression, "I like  _this_." 

Wonho's eyes widened, then his expression softened too, "Yeah, I like it too."

"I know you've said something about like...needing time to figure out what you wanted and I understand that. I understand you're not gonna leave me anytime soon but what if you do one day? Like some hot ass thot walks into the school and pulls you down by your collar? Like...what the fuck am I gonna do?" 

Wonho snickered at that, "Changkyun, you do realize I've had sex with damn near  _all_ the girls in school. Honestly, if I wanted to act straight right now I honestly would have. But right now I don't wanna mess around with anybody else," He looked down at him, "Not if that person isn't you." 

Changkyun's eyes went wide, then he slowly smiled, "That was  _gay_." 

"Yeah, I think we know that Kyun," Wonho grumbled as Changkyun giggled lightly. 

The boy sighed, hugged Wonho again as Wonho hugged him right back, the two of them standing in silence for a little bit. Oh, who was Changkyun kidding? They've been at it for  _months_ now, he knew any minute Wonho was gonna come around to telling him he wanted to be more than friends at some point. Everyone got so used to seeing the two together in the hallways, so why not? 

Wonho was gonna come around any minute now, he  _knew_ it at this point. 

"Hey," Changkyun replied softly, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Irene last year. Hyungwon told me everything about you two being close but she cheated on you with Seulgi and tried to blame you for it." 

Wonho sighed, "It's okay, I knew she was gonna cheat on me at some point and I had to worry about keeping up with my family and everything so it's cool. Plus it all paid off because I got you now." 

Changkyun smiled at that, nuzzling himself in Wonho's chest. Then he pulled away, looking up at him. 

"Hey, is Kihyun perhaps coming back to the dorm anytime soon?" 

"Now that you bring that up, I have no idea. I've basically been cruising here alone for about a week now and Kihyun texted me earlier about being out for another week. Something about Jimin as gonna destroy the fuck out of him or something like that, I don't know," Wonho replied. Then he looked down at Changkyun, "What do you have in mind?" 

Changkyun smirked, wrapping his fingers on the back of Wonho's neck as he pulling him down slowly, their lips  _meeting_. Wonho hummed at the warm sensation, wrapping his arms around the boy fully as he registered the hot and moist kiss the best he possibly could. But even a small kiss like this left the man speechless. 

The two pulled away, both their eyes half-lidded, looking right at each other. 

"I think I'm gonna stay here for about a week and keep you company," The boy replied, his voice deep, "Maybe we can have some hot shower sex and you can watch me dance around in your football jersey-" 

"Oh my  _god_ hell yes," Wonho quickly replied as he picked the boy up from his thighs. Changkyun didn't waste any time cupping Wonho's face as he lowered himself to kiss him messily, giggling as he saw Wonho walking backward into the bathroom. 

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a week and I haven't seen Jooheon." 

"Maybe he died." 

"No that's not it, his mother is still emailing me about going to her honey bun convention." 

"Maybe he realized Minhyuk isn't the one and ran away because he was too scared to tell him. Sounds like a very Jooheon thing to do." 

"Or he probably went to go find someone else." 

"Wonho don't say that, you're gonna make Minhyuk cry." 

"R-right.... _sorry_ ," Wonho replied as he, Changkyun, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Shownu all looked down at Minhyuk's sadden state. 

The boy just groaned putting his head down on the desk. He just remained quiet, somewhat feeling partially responsible as to why Jooheon randomly disappeared. Of course, he didn't mean to drive him away, but the male had called him  _so many times_ and usually, Jooheon answered immediately.

But he didn't answer him at all and that's when Minhyuk started to worry a  _lot._ Literally, he'd cry most nights because Jooheon didn't answer the thousands of text messages he left for him or even send him a message telling him he was okay he was just taking a break from them being together. Minhyuk would sometimes get tired of spending  _all_ their time together being all  _cutesy_ but now he missed Jooheon's back and foot rubs. 

Fuck that, he missed  _Jooheon_. 

"This is rather strange though," Shownu brought up, "I mean from what I could tell, Jooheon's a very high-spirited boy who loves coming to class as much as he loves coming to indoor track practice. He loves everything.....I know I'm very smart but even I get tired of school from time to time." 

"Yeah like Shownu said even nerds need breaks," Wonho replied, not even peeping Shownu's glare. 

Kihyun sighed, "I don't know last time he was out like this it was when some girl told him he was moving slowly in a relationship." 

"WHAT?!" Minhyuk exclaimed, raising his head up immediately. 

Kihyun gave him a scared looked but continued, "U-um yeah it was back in freshmen year. He fell for some girl and tried going steady with her. They went out for like 3 months but the girl got aggravated because Jooheon was too busy being the perfect boyfriend while  _also_ taking things slow. And by  _slow_ I mean within the 6th month they dated is when they escalated from kissing each other's cheeks to kissing on the lips." 

" _6th month_?" Hyungwon replied, then sighed, "Poor girl." 

Changkyun harshly elbowed him as Hyungwon winced in pain. 

"W-well I mean if I were her I'd get mad. I mean,  _not_ doing any action until the 6th month? God bless Jooheon for being such an innocent little puppy but that's gotta be aggravating," Hyungwon replied, crossing his arms. 

Kihyun shook his head, "His mother and grandmother have spoiled him with the though of fairytale romance since we were in preschool. His first kiss was accidental with the science teacher in middle school. Cut him some slack." 

Shownu raised an eyebrow, "But he hangs out with you and Magic Mike over here. Surely he knows nice guys tend to finish last. Trust me, I've learned the hard way." 

" _Some_ nice guys finish last. You just gotta find the right one," Hyungwon replied, taking a seat in Shownu's lap, who just slowly smiled at the action.

Wonho watched in confusion, leaning towards Changkyun to whisper, "When the fuck did  _that_ happen?"

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea." 

Then he sighed looked back over at Minhyuk, "Look Minhyuk, I'm sure Jooheon's finally realizing he did something bad or maybe he lost a family member! He's not hurt or in trouble or anything like that. I mean when's the last time you spoke to him?" 

Minhyuk gave him puppy dog eyes as he looked up at him, "Last time we talked, he was concerned about going slow in the relationship or worried I'd leave him for someone who was more wilder than him. And I......I guess  I told him if he were kinky like Kihyun and wild like Wonho-" Minhyuk paused in his sentence as he realized what he was saying, then groaned even louder with his face in his hands, "N-now I know why he left! I  _obviously_ triggered him and made him think about his past with that girl! I'm horrible." 

"Yeah," Kihyun let out, causing the gang to shush him harshly.

But Minhyuk just cried even more, feeling the guilt in him rise to the bare minimum as Changkyun held him, comforting him. 

Then they all heard loud motor noises come from outside and all the students got up, rushing to the big windows to see what all the fuss was about. Damn near  _everyone_ lost their shit when they saw a fresh 2020 Harley Davidson black motorcycle with white diamonds all over it.

Wake up in the sky was blasting from the radio as the biker hopped off his motor vehicle, black ripped jeans, a black jacket, and a black t-shirt on. They looked up and saw everyone looking him them, everyone's eyes were wide. Minhyuk remained in the seat with his head down after seeing everyone run to the windows, he didn't even bother going over to see what everyone was looking at, nor did he care. 

He just wanted Jooheon to come back, that's all he cared about. 

"LEE MINHYUK!" 

The pink haired boy's eyes widened as he lifted his head up at the sound of his name being called. He looked over to see everyone in the class looking over at him. The boy was confused, but then he got up out his seat, slowly walking over to look out the window and see what all the fuss was about. His eyes widened too when he saw the motorcycle and the guy standing beside the motorcycle. The guy finally saw him by the window and urged him to come out, of course with Minhyuk hesitating, but eventually running out. 

He saw everyone else who was standing outside looking at him as he slowly walked up to the guy by the motorcycle who was still blasting his music on the radio. But then his eyes were on the guy with the helmet covering his face when he finally walked up to him. 

But then the guy removed his helmet and-

"JOOHEON?" Minhyuk exclaimed, seeing the boy with platinum blonde hair with black tints hidden. The boy smiled warmly, pulling Minhyuk in by his waist and then pulling him down, kissing him right on the lips. 

Everyone back in the classroom was astonished too, eyes wide, mouth parted.

"JOOHEON- you know what fuck this, I'm gonna need a fucking martini," Hyungwon let out, being the only within the crowd without his eyes widened and mouth parted. 

The couple pulled away, Jooheon smirked as he saw Minhyuk looking up at him with sparkly eyes, lifting him back up. 

"Wh-what in the  _world_? Wh-where have you  _been_?! Why didn't you get any of my texts or answer my calls?! I've been worried sick about you...." Minhyuk let out, looking down at him with a soft glare, "It's been a week and you never told me where you were. I-I missed you....and I'm so sorry for telling you all that shit! You're perfectly fine the way you are." 

Jooheon sighed, "No you were right. We were moving so slowly and I was just getting anxious and letting my fear get the best of me because I'm inexperienced. I needed some time to think though, to prove to you I want us to take it to the next level and go  _all_ the way." 

Before Minhyuk could ask, he watched as Jooheon turned his music down, then pull out something from one of the pockets in the motorcycle. It was a big jersey that said  _24_ on it and he put it on Minhyuk, of course, it was a little big on him but still fit him perfect. The boy giggled as Jooheon put his black and red football jersey on him, then saw he put on his black and red varsity jacket as well. 

Then his eyes widened as he saw the boy get down on one knee, holding his hand. 

"J-Jooheon, we're only 17!" Minhyuk exclaimed, his voice a little bit shaky because this was too much for him. 

Jooheon giggled as he opened the red box, putting the small silver ring with a gold diamond on Minhyuk's finger, "Don't worry, it's just a promise ring. Just to promise to me that you'll stick by my side no matter what comes between us. No matter what we go through in life, if we go to separate colleges and all. I still want us to be together as partners in crime, as best friends, as  _us_." 

He looked up at Minhyuk passionately, "I'mma marry you one day Lee Minhyuk. Especially when all this crazy shit is over. We've been through a lot of it and I know for sure you and I are gonna keep going through it together. You're my fucking best friend as well as my boyfriend and you spice up my life more than anyone ever has. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, for sure. I just wanna make the best of what we have today."

The tears were already falling down Minhyuk's cheeks as he tried his hardest to keep his smile. But he lost it when the platinum blonde stood on his feet, still holding his hands in his own. 

"Let's run away together," Jooheon whispered, "I got my uncle to reserve us a nice condo in Japan, even though it's not a condo it's a fucking penthouse, but who cares it's still nice." 

"J-Japan?" Minhyuk replied, looking a little worried, "Holy shit...that's big." 

Jooheon hummed, "And we get to spend quality time together, all alone,  _with me fucking you against a wall_ -" 

"Okay Romeo shut the fuck up and take me away," Minhyuk replied cheerfully, jumping into the boy's arms. 

The two giggled as Jooheon placed him in the motorcycle, putting a pretty rose quartz helmet on to the boy's head. His song restarted and he turned up the volume, putting his helmet on as well and starting the engine. Everyone from the classroom was just cheering them on and Minhyuk and Jooheon waved to all of them in return. Then Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Jooheon's waist happily as the platinum blonde pulled off. 

The bell rung after that, which meant class started and everyone walked over to their appropriate seats. Except Hyungwon, who just remained in Jooheon's seat, getting comfortable. 

"I can't believe Jooheon just pulled some Bonnie and Clyde shit and proposed to Minhyuk in front of the whole school," Then he turned to Wonho, "Hey loser, take notes. Apparently the innocent little honey pup has more balls than you." 

"Hey!" Wonho exclaimed as the gang all giggled around him. He just huffed as he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. 

"Alright class, settle down please," Their teacher, Mr. Escar replied, quieting everyone down. 

When they all got quiet, looking up at him, he cleared his throat, "Look I know you all are excited with all the stuff going on in your life, as well as  _math_ , but we have to settle down for a second so I can introduce the new student." 

Everyone oohed at that. 

Wonho just blew a raspberry, "Nah it's probably just some basic bitch. Like all the other basic bitches. Or maybe another sugar daddy nerd to add into the group." 

"Lee Hoseok, I swear until the day I die I will always hate you," Shownu replied from behind him.

Wonho hummed happily, "The feelings mutual." 

Everyone silenced as they saw the female walk in. They were all amazed at her features, pretty long rosy red hair that was wavy with chinese bangs covering her forehead and eyebrows. The boys in the class paid  _close_ attention to the girl with the smooth light, rich caramel skin and icy blue eyes. She was Japanese, she was tall, her breasts looked about to be a  _d-cup_ and her hips swayed left to right in slow motion. Her girl was a short schoolgirl skirt and she wore a black school suit jacket, with a button-down shirt in between. 

Even her legs were mesmerizing with her kneesocks high and prideful, her black doc martens fit with her style completely. She was finally in the classroom as she stood proudly, looking around at everyone as they looked at her. 

Hyungwon pushed his glasses down slowly, letting out a small  _oh_. Changkyun just gave her a weird look, trying to figure out where he's seen her before. Shownu, Wonho, and Kihyun just remained speechless, like all the other guys in the class that wanted to dick this girl down  _immediately_. 

Especially  _Wonho_ , who was just  _staring_ for a long ass time. 

"Nice to meet everyone!" The girl replied, "My name is Leon Ching, it's a pleasure meeting you all." 

Her voice was so  _soft_ , so  _delicate_ , all the boys hummed in response as they replied with soft  _Hi Miss Leon Ching_ in unison _._

Of course when she said that, Changkyun's eyes widened in fear at the familiar last name. 

_Leon._

Sounded  _so_ fucking familiar and it made him shake a little in his seat. 

 _"Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you, Kitten-_ "

"Changkyun?" The boy heard Wonho's voice and turned around to see him holding his shoulder, looking at him worryingly, "You okay?" 

Changkyun nodded quickly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. It's been a long day and shit, the whole Minhyuk and Jooheon thing shook me up a bit. B-but don't worry I'm fine! Honest to God I'm fine." 

Wonho looked at him wearily, but then gave him a weak smile. Then he leaned forward, kissing his forehead lightly. Of course, Changkyun blushed at the action, surprised by it and didn't expect Wonho to get so soft so suddenly. 

"Look I know you're not okay, but whatever it is, whenever you're ready to talk about it you can tell me. Okay?" 

Changkyun widened his eyes, then he nodded as he smiled right back. The boy turned around, sighing to himself then looked up at the girl who was smiling and waving towards everyone. 

She caught Changkyun's stare and smiled, waving at him too. 

Changkyun was startled but he waved to her too while throwing a fake smile on his face. 

Because for  _some_ damn reason, he couldn't help but get a weird feeling about this girl. 

* * *

 

_** Minn_pupp posted: ** _

**lmao guess im never going back home** 🌚❤️  **now that i'm with my Clyde**

 **3,075 likes** ❤️ **| 23,908 comments**

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"She's so fucking  _gorgeous_."

"Is she a model? Goddammit, she has to be, especially with a body like that like hot  _damn_."

"Her curves are umm...well defined a-and very voluptuous-"

"Shownu shut the fuck up with the nerdy shit, she's hot as fuck."

Kihyun and Shownu hummed at that as the boys all watched the pretty new girl, Leon Ching, prance around the cafeteria. They weren't the only ones in complete awe of the new girl and her  _charm_. Apparently, everyone else was completely smitten by the girl's looks. She literally brightened up the whole school with her smile which seemed so cheery and bright. She was just so  _lovely_ , she sat at the cheerleaders' table already.

Hyungwon was just looking over at her along with the boys, seeing them completely eye-candying her and shaking his head. The boys didn't even pay him no mind, they all just kept their glance over at Ching as she laughed softly, already getting a warm welcome from the cheerleaders.

He sighed, "Welp, looks like  _she's_ getting corrupted."

"Don't say that," Kihyun hissed, "Not all the cheerleaders are complete bitches. Changkyun is the co-captain and he's not a bitch.  _Most_ of the time."

Shownu widened his eyes, "Wow, I can't believe boy cheerleaders even exist. Back in Busan, they don't even allow boys to express themselves like that, although there are about 7 boys who label themselves as gay or even bisexual."

Then he looked at Hyungwon, "How come you're not a cheerleader such as Minhyuk and Changkyun?"

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey I'm a thot but not  _that_ kind of thot. I'm like the natural one that's still normal and not a fucking cheerleader."

"But you can dance," Shownu argued, "Your dancing is amazing and elegant, I'm pretty sure if you showed it to the cheerleaders they'd adapt to it and it would look marvelous."

The vanilla blonde stopped drinking his drink as he blushed lightly. He looked over at Shownu who had a sincere expression with a small smile. The boy wasn't sure how to read it, but he just looked down, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

"Y-you really think so?" He muttered.

Shownu nodded, "I think they'll appreciate the help a lot. Try coaching them in dancing for one practice they might like it."

Hyungwon hummed in response. He was deep in thought about something for a second- his memories just warped back.

_"You really think you can dance? You really can't, you look dumb as fuck."_

He tsked, "That sounds nice, but as I said before, I'm not a fucking cheerleader."

Shownu was confused by the sudden darkness in his tone, but before he could even ask, Hyungwon hurriedly got up from his seat, grabbed his purse bag and drink and walked away from the table. Shownu, of course, was utterly confused, especially when he just got upset out of nowhere and stormed off.

Hyungwon, of course, had his  _sassy-like_ moments towards Shownu, but he never knew why. He was such a nice boy capable of so much, he just lowered himself to this level and made himself think lowly of himself.

_Why?_

"Shownu," The man looked up in surprise, seeing Wonho look back at him. He was mainly surprised to hear Wonho call him by his name and not some dumbass nickname.

"It's not your fault, Hyungwon's just been through a lot in his life," He replied lowly, "The guy who he used to mess with, his name was Jung Hoseok, they're relationship was pretty screwy and it messed up Hyungwon's point of view of  _everything_ which is why he doesn't put effort into anything anymore."

Shownu's eyes widened as Wonho continued, "Hoseok always told him what to do and how to live and I suppose Hyungwon followed. Being the hopeless romantic he was. That includes dancing. Especially after our mom died, Hyungwon use to dance all the time. Ballet, pop,  _anything_. He just gave it up because Hoseok said so."

Wonho tsked as he took a sip of his drink, "Even though when Hyungwon needed the bastard when our mother passed, he went on and cheated on him. And Hyungwon  _still_ stayed with him."

"I see," Shownu hummed, "But I don't get why he seems so against cheerleading. I'm sure he wants to! He just needs the right motivation-"

"He won't," Kihyun replied, "Not with the rude awakening Hoseok gave him. In the middle of their halftime show, Hyungwon was a cheerleader and the main dancer for the dance team. But Hoseok called him out and told him he was dumb as fuck and literally dragged him off the field."

" _Oh_ ," Shownu let out, frowning, "Th-this Hoseok guy...does he still go here?"

The two boys looked at each other, then nodded. Kihyun pointed and Shownu looked behind him to see a guy with curly black hair laughing with a couple of other guys at the table as well, all of them wearing big black, white, and red football varsity jackets.

Kihyun spoke, " _That's_ Hoseok, also known as JHope. It's some dumbass nickname he came up for himself that  _nobody_ calls him."

"Namjoon does," Wonho replied, then snickered, "For a good few seconds."

Shownu just looked back at him and saw him laughing with the others.

He slightly frowned, "Do  _all_ the guys who look like fuckboys literally traumatize  _everybody_ in this school?"

"Now now Shownu, when there's a situation with someone it isn't entirely the football players' fault-"

"Yeah," Wonho cut in, "It's usually the person who expects the most out of the football player that causes the football player more trouble than anyone else does." 

Shownu furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? This is coming from the same guy who's fucked every single girl in this school because he has trust issues. Hyungwon seemed to have gone through the same situation and I  _fail_ to believe that it was the death of your mother that drove you two to be like this-" 

"Shownu-" 

Wonho slammed fists on the table, glaring at the man before him, "What I've gone through as  _well_ as what my brother has gone through is  _NONE_ OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS you fucking  _BITCH_! You're just some confused bastard who had sex with my brother and think that means something when you're  _just_ another bastard who's NO fucking different than ANYONE ELSE!" 

The tall caramel blonde rose his eyebrows to the max. Kihyun looked up at Wonho and could see the anger in him just  _rising_ , he could feel it too. Wonho just tensed as his glare softened the more he saw the hidden panic all over Shownu's face, as well as confusion and frustration. Then he saw how he caused sudden silence and gained everyone in the cafeteria's attention. 

He started to say something, but he retaliated a bit. 

Shownu gave him a sincere look, clearing his throat, "Wonho...I apologize if I crossed a-" 

Before he could even finish, Wonho got out of his seat and stormed out the cafeteria. Shownu watched as he leave, which scared a couple of kids who were entering and side to himself. He knew he was out of line, he shouldn't have even pushed it that far. If he was being honest, the outcome of both Hyungwon  _and_ Wonho after their mother's death was rather strange. 

Then again, people handle grief differently, maybe this was their way of handling it. 

"Don't feel bad," Shownu heard Kihyun say, "Wonho just needs some time. I mean, you were pushy bringing up the topic of his mother, but it's understandable to be confused towards Wonho and Hyungwon's actions." 

Shownu looked down, "No there's no excuse, I was out of line and I shouldn't have brought up such a sensitive topic. Wonho, as a person, confuses me as a whole and I don't really understand him." 

Kihyun watched as Shownu groaned, violently running his hands through his hair, "I-I'm trying to understand him more, for Changkyun's sake. Changkyun is very important to me and I understand they care deeply for each other, but I don't appreciate that Wonho is so.... _carefree_ towards everything. It bothers me. He just bothers me." 

"And people in life are like that," Kihyun responded, "You gotta accept the fact that you can't just get everything you want, information included. Some things are just simply none of your business or not fit for you to know. And if you want to, it's best until you wait for that person is ready to tell you, than try to get it out of them by targetting them- because then, you're not gonna get anything out of them." 

Shownu's eyes widened at his words as he saw the boy take his can of red bull and open it. 

"You need to learn patience, my friend, because you suck ass at trying to get it," Kihyun replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

Shownu sighed, gripping his hands together tightly, "I know, I know. I've never gone to a public school and I've never experienced  _real-life_ situations. I'm just book smart towards these kinds of things and hope for the best out of them." 

"Yes but not everything goes your way," Kihyun replied, "You gotta understand that too." 

The man groaned again as he got up from his seat. 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "Where ya headed?" 

"I'm gonna go try talking with Hyungwon and see if he's willing to accept my apology for intruding in his personal past. I feel that if I get on his good side again, surely Wonho won't try to clobber me." 

"Not exactly the best idea Nu-" 

"Don't care, I'm a stubborn bastard and I'm gonna do what I do best." 

With that, the boy ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Kihyun at the table to shake his head as he took another sip. 

"Minhyuk and Jooheon get married and all of a sudden it's the end of the world," The boy replied, chuckling to himself as he himself walked out of the cafeteria,  _most likely to meet up with Jimin_. 

 

* * *

 

Wonho stormed out of the room, of course trying his damn near  _hardest_ to avoid any contact with anyone else and just went to his room. He didn't even know why he was so mad, maybe it was the fact that Shownu basically called out his mother in  _vain_ and tried bad mouthing Wonho as if everything he's been through was his fault. 

Okay,  _part_ of it was his fault, but that wasn't the case. 

He finally made it to his room, taking a breath as he plopped his forehead on the door trying to grasp this situation. There was no reason to be mad at all, but there was- but there  _wasn't_ \- or he wasn't sure, shit he was just as confused as the next guy. He just had this sudden rage of anger boil in him when Shownu tried to down talk him and his brother like that, especially when he thought he was special just because he had sex with Hyungwon  _once_. 

It infuriated him how he thought he had a say in something- he really didn't. 

Ever since that shit with Changkyun telling him off, Shownu's just been on Wonho's ass constantly. Wonho understood that it was because he was being protective over her in her name, but that happened so long ago and he had no right to just bring up his mother in vain as if he and Hyungwon hadn't really been through it. He didn't know  _anything_ about them. 

No one did. 

Wonho just reached for his keys and started for the door, opening it to see that the lights were dimmed with a few candles on the island of his kitchen counter, hearing some  _soft_ Drake music, sounded like it was Jungle. 

"Hey," He turned and saw Changkyun walking out, his pretty strawberry blonde hair was damp and curly and he was wearing Wonho's football jersey-  _probably with nothing on underneath_. 

"Hey," Wonho replied, slightly smiling as he closed the door, "What's this, like some little ritual to calm your senses after classes?" 

Changkyun snickered as he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Wonho's neck, "No, this is what I do to collect myself to get ready for the amount of cheerleading practice I have this week. Irene is gonna kick my ass with this co-captain shit she has prepped and I don't think I can take it." 

"Maybe she found out about us and got jealous," Wonho teased, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Changkyun just blew a raspberry as Wonho lowered himself to kiss the boy softly on his lips. Changkyun kissed back cheerfully, of course, then Wonho just rested his head on the boy's shoulder, embracing him. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "You okay? You seem more soft than usual. You're usually all fired up from football practice and ready to have sex at this point." 

"Yeah cause that's all I know how to do," Wonho murmured under his breath. 

But Changkyun  _heard_ that shit, "Wait what?" 

He pulled away, seeing Wonho look a little bit defeated. His expression softened, "Wonho what's wrong? Is everything alright?" 

Wonho gave him a soft look as he pulled away, walking over to the couch just to plop on it harshly. Changkyun, confused as fuck, sighed as he walked over to the couch, standing in front of Wonho just to take a seat in his lap. And he was wearing bottoms apparently. He looked at Wonho, playing his hands on his shoulders as he saw the man looking down, somewhat pissed off about something. 

"C'mon," Changkyun replied, in a somewhat whiny tone, "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about it." 

Wonho looked at him, seeing that the boy was really eager to know what was on his mind and also worried about him as well. And Wonho knew he couldn't keep anything from Changkyun, not when they were working on being honest and telling each other everything that was going on with themselves. 

"I got into an argument with Shownu at lunch," Wonho finally said, "A very  _heated_ one." 

" _Oh_?" Changkyun answered with a raised brow, "What did you say  _this time_ that has pissed my sugar daddy off?" 

Wonho snickered a little at the tease, so did Changkyun a little bit. 

Then Wonho sighed, finally looking up at him, "Well he was talking about cheerleaders and dancing, then asked why Hyungwon wasn't one,  _being Shownu of course_." 

"He's never been to a public school.... _nor_ has he been around people his age to understand certain things," Changkyun replied in defeat, "Blame his father for doing nothing but just teaching him online rather than sending him to an actual school." 

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, I told him the whole thing with Hoseok and what he did to him which traumatized Hyungwon into backing down to literally all of his human rights and being some sort of sex slave. That led to Shownu saying something about football jocks always traumatizing people but Kihyun and  _I_ said that it's not always us doing the shit, it's the people who expect so much of us because  _shit_." 

He balled his fists, feeling that anger come back up, "The school already wants us to be perfect and play well but it's hard keeping up the school spirit and all. Then we have our own personal lives to worry about, losing people,  _all_ that. Not to defend Hoseok or back him up, but he's probably going through some tough shit too. Life is just... _hard_  and all we want is someone to lean on." 

"Wonho," Changkyun called out softly, seeing Wonho get really sensitive towards the topic. He got more comfortable in his lap. He moved his hands and held Wonho's in his, looking up at him, "Don't get too tense about it, cool down before you go on and get even more pissed towards the topic.  _Slow_ down and breathe." 

"I-I," Wonho stammered, shutting his eyes tightly as he saw that some tears started to form as well. He was breathing heavy a little bit, hyperventilating the more he shut his eyes trying to come back down to earth. 

_"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN SUNMI! WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT?!"_

_"I WANT YOU TO BE THERE FOR ME AND YOUR CHILDREN INSTEAD OF SHAMING THEM LIKE THE SHADY BASTARD YOU ARE!"_

Wonho kept his eyes closed, continuously shaking his head as more and more things came to hit him. More  _memories_ that ventured off to his family and how hard it used to be trying to be respectful towards his father and stay strong for Hyungwon as well as his mother. All his  _life_ had been hard, Wonho's way of copping the pain was always wanting to lean on someone. He was so dependent towards the warmth of people, but refused to get close because it would only lead to his demise. 

He  _hated_ getting close with people. He  _hated_ talking about his emotions. 

He  _hated_ it. And it was all his father's fault. 

Then he felt warm hands on his face. He looked over and saw Changkyun staring at him, his expression soft, caring, welcoming. Wonho's eyes widened the more he looked at him, slightly furrowing his eyebrows as he saw the boy giving him a worried look. Then the boy smiled slowly, one hand holding Wonho's as he mouthed,  _breath_  to him. Wonho wasn't sure why, but looking at Changkyun just calmed his whole blood pressure and stopped it from rising. 

He just let a small tear fall, bringing Changkyun closer to him into a warm hug. Changkyun, surprised of course, hugged him right back. He didn't understand Wonho and why he had a slight panic attack like that, but he knew it probably had something to do with what he was saying earlier about Shownu just saying that it was always the football players doing the most when it wasn't. 

And Changkyun knew that,  _all too well_. 

He stayed quiet the tighter Wonho held him. Changkyun just hugged him as tight as he could, feeling some of Wonho's tears on his shoulders while rubbing his back. 

"I-I just wish...sometimes I wish my mom and father never went out that night," Wonho started to say, his voice shaky, "They usually go out at night when they're having a heated argument. My dad tries to cool her down but she was just not up for it. Which led to them getting into a car crash and my mom having a whole ass concussion. When she recovered after that, she got Basedow's disease right after and basically became weak. I always assumed it was my fault because she was always handling everything and got shit for it. I was too weak to take care of things and depended on her for everything. I let her down." 

He hugged the boy even  _tighter_ as more tears fell, "I-If I was strong enough...I feel like i-if I could've stopped my dad from hitting her all those times a-and manned up...she would  _still_ be here. If I had the money for her surgery, I could help her. I-if I wasn't such a fucking  _pussy_ and turned to people like how I d-do without having the fear of getting close with others....without having the fear and getting close with my dad.... _I_ could've done so fucking much Changkyun. I really c-could've." 

"I know," Changkyun hummed, trying not to cry himself at this raw version he was receiving, "I mean I get it, most guys get their way all the time and you're never able to just relax and breathe. But you can't sit here and blame yourself for your mother's death Wonho, it's not your fault. You also need a better alternative of dealing with your problems, you can't always depend on people." 

Wonho nodded, sniffing, "It really got worse after Irene. I'm pretty sure my distance after my mom passed away and me never telling her is what led her to cheat on me." 

Changkyun sighed as he finally felt Wonho calm down, resting peacefully on Changkyun's shoulder. 

"I just wanna be happy and look out for my friends. I wanna be myself, I wanna laugh and joke around with all my friends, I wanna...." Wonho pulled away to look at the boy in front of him, who gave him the softest concerned look ever. He smiled weakly, "I wanna be with you. A-and not in some fake way or a fuckbuddy upgrade, I wanna  _really_ be with you." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he blushed lightly, smiling a little bit. 

Wonho sighed, "I just need to get myself together and gain the confidence to come out and fight these demons. It's not fair how Hyungwon gets to be gay and I'm stuck trying to label myself while being insecure about what people think and about my dad finding out." 

The two sighed at that, looking down at their interlocked hands. Then Changkyun looked up at him, seeing Wonho smile a little as he stroked Changkyun's soft and small hands in his, it was almost as if he was serious about what he was saying- but it's not like he needed a confirmation towards it, Changkyun knew how sensitive Wonho was. 

The boy put his hands on Wonho's shoulders, seeing Wonho look up at him in confusion. Then he leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. When he moved his hands to cup Wonho's profile, Wonho lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around the boy's hips. Wonho hummed at the soft kissed when Changkyun pushed himself up, kissing him more passionately.

 It was just his way of saying, he wasn't gonna go anywhere, he was gonna be here for the man  _always_. 

Changkyun pulled away, looking at Wonho who gave him this bewildered and astonished  _in love_ sorta look. 

"I know you're getting sick on waiting on me. Trust me Changkyun, I'm trying to speed this process so I can claim you as fast as the next guy." 

Changkyun chuckled deeply, "I want you to take your time Wonho. I'm not gonna get snatched, I'm not gonna get taken away. I'm always gonna be here waiting for you to come around when you're ready. I promise." 

Wonho smiled at that, seeing Changkyun start to lower himself as he spoke, "Now let me kiss those sorrows away." 

The man chuckled into the kiss that was delivered, escalating it to the best of his ability the more Changkyun kissed him. He started to get up, holding Changkyun by his thighs as the two just kissed and giggled into his room.

When they entered, Wonho laid the boy down on the bed slowly, still kissing him with ease. Changkyun just slowly pulled away, which made Wonho start on the boy's neck. Changkyun moaned at that, holding Wonho close to him, who just kept kissing all over the boy's neck slowly and soft. His kisses got more playful towards the end, which made Changkyun giggle a little bit as he slightly pushed Wonho away. 

Wonho was confused, but he saw the boy sit up and pull him more and more on to the bed. Changkyun's head rested against the pillows as he saw Wonho hover over him, removing his white shirt. He lowered himself, slowly attacking the boy's lips once more as Changkyun kissed him back, trying his best not to get all riled up by a bunch of kisses. But who was he kidding, even though he was playing on just taking the lead today, he just let Wonho show his ways of affection and let him kiss him on his lips over and over until he got tired. 

And Changkyun was  _pretty sure_ he wasn't gonna get tired of that. 

Then Wonho lowered down a level, lifting the jersey to kiss all over Changkyun's tummy, which caused soft giggles to escape the boy's mouth. 

"W-Wonnie, stop  _that_ ," Changkyun giggled, "That  _tickles_." 

Wonho looked up at him, seeing Changkyun pout a little bit. He couldn't help but smile, "Does it? You know you radiate baby energy the more I kiss you. It's like, you're all giggly and girly and sensitive. It's cute." 

"Whatever," Changkyun rolled his eyes as Wonho giggled softly. Then he watched as Wonho started to lower himself, the kisses going lower and lower on to Changkyun's v-line. 

Changkyun's soft giggles slowly turned into moans as he felt Wonho's lips on to his thighs, slowly licking the boy up and down at his on demand and Changkyun's pleasure. He removed Changkyun's shorts, seeing that the boy had nothing on under them. Changkyun just arched his legs as Wonho sat them down, lowering himself as his lips met up with the boy's length. Changkyun's breathless moaning is what kept Wonho going, wanting to please the boy more and  _more_. 

He wasn't lying when he stated how he wanted Changkyun- he really  _wanted_ him, of course we know that. 

What's stopping him? He didn't even know. 

All he knew was that Changkyun had grown so patient with him and so use to all of this, Wonho, who thought it was weird and always made himself think he was supposed to hate all this, actually enjoyed it the more they went on along with it. He learned more about Changkyun, his body, what he liked, what he didn't like, what he hated,  _where he liked being kissed and how he liked being kissed_ \- basically all he could ever learn about him. 

He wasn't sure how to feel towards it still, but he liked it for sure. 

He loved being with Changkyun, he loved the boy's support, he loved that he was always near him. He loved the fact that Changkyun understood his situations and would always bring the best out of bad situations. Like today, when Wonho was hella pissed off, Changkyun was  _still_ there and made an effort to make him feel loved, to make him feel at home. To make him feel like he had a purpose for once. 

Changkyun made him feel  _special_. 

Changkyun  _loved_ the  _hell_ out of him. 

 _Now open your fucking eyes Wonho_. 

Wonho slowly pulled away, looking towards Changkyun who's eyes were closed. Then he looked up and saw Wonho looking down at him with a big ass smile on his face. 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "What?" 

Wonho giggled, "You're so cute." 

He watched as the boy blushed lightly, throwing a pillow at him, "And you're  _mean_! Wonnie you're so mean." 

Wonho giggled lightly to himself, looking at the flustered boy look the other way. Wonho just lowered himself to kiss Changkyun's stomach again, the boy softly giggled. 

"So pretty," Wonho replied softly, his hands rubbing up against Changkyun's upper boy, the boy moaned softly in response, "So  _cute_ , so precious. You're such a  _baby_." 

"Wonhooo," Changkyun let out, his voice soft, " _You're_ such a gay ass sweet talker." 

"I'm  _your_ gay ass sweet talker," Wonho giggled as he rose up to Changkyun's level, kissing the boy's lips softly, "Now let me keep pleasing you baby." 

Changkyun just smiled, nodding in response. With that, Wonho kissed him more and more, Changkyun just giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck. Wonho's hands landed on the boy's ass as he massaged it with care, kissing away the soft moans that released away from Changkyun's mouth. He just fingered him slowly, seeing how loose the boy was already but still melting at Wonho's touch. 

Wonho pulled away from the kiss and giggled, "You know, it's hard to believe you're the same boy who fucked me in the ass." 

"Fuck you, just keep kissing me," Changkyun demanded, pulling Wonho closely to him, their lips melting against each others' once more. 

Wonho's fingers fucked him slowly, smoothly as he entered in another finger. Changkyun continued to moan in the kisses, wanting more from Wonho,  _so much fucking more_. Then he entered a third finger, continuing to go at a slow pace which made Changkyun's hips roll, letting out soft  _oohs_ and  _ahhs_. Wonho's lips stayed on his, deepening the kiss further, feeling Changkyun's warm tongue against his, overpowering the boy the more his fingers went into him and pressed against his prostate. 

" _W-Wonho_ ," Changkyun let out softly as he pulled away from the kiss, Wonho's lips were right back on his neck, sucking the boy's salty skin.

 Wonho licked his neck a little bit, going on over to his collarbone, getting motivated to keep going with the help of Changkyun soft little high-pitched moans and beggings. He wanted to please the boy to the best of his ability, he didn't wanna just have rough sex as they would always have with each other or as if he was just someone else Wonho has fucked. 

No, he was really intending on making the boy feel  _wanted_ and special, like he was his own little treasure. Wonho cared about him, he needed to start showing it more, he needed to be  _out_ there more. He needed to prove himself to Changkyun before anything and step up to anyone else in his way. He wanted to be able to say I love you without giving a fuck or having to hide the feelings. 

He couldn't even erase them if he tried. 

" _T-touch_ me more," Changkyun moaned out, running his fingers through Wonho's pink hair, "T-tell me I'm your pretty baby again." 

Wonho kissed his collarbone, leaving the 4th hickey, "You're my pretty baby. You're  _so_ pretty Kyunie." 

"S-say it again," Changkyun whined at the feeling of Wonho's tongue right back on his neck and the man's other hand massaging his balls slowly while his one hand was occupying his hole. 

"You're pretty baby," Wonho giggled softly, pulling away as he looked at Changkyun, with this dopey smile, "Prettiest boy I know." 

Changkyun blushed heavily at that as his lips slowly parted. Wonho pulled away from him slowly, unbuckling his belt and taking it off the loops, tossing it aside. He was gonna ask Changkyun for the condom, but he just reached over and got it himself, pulling down his jeans, as well as his boxers, and putting the condom on himself. Changkyun just watched in surprise because usually, he was the one to do it for Wonho. 

But he did it himself. 

Actually, now that Changkyun thought about it, Wonho was doing  _everything_. 

He separated Changkyun's legs, leveling himself with the boy's hole. 

Then he looked at him with a cute bunny smile, "You ready?" 

Changkyun nodded happily, grinning, "Go for it daddy." 

Wonho whistled at that call, slowly pushing himself inside the boy. Changkyun's lips parted at the sudden push, already murmuring some curse words under his breath. In fact, the more Wonho went, the  _slower_ he went, the more Changkyun called out his name and gripped the pillows tightly. He actually took one, covering his face and felt foolish for making all these weird ass faces that could turn Wonho off the faster he went. 

But then he felt the pillow get out of his grasp and looked closely at Wonho. 

"Don't hide yourself from me baby," Wonho let out roughly, but his voice was still soft, "I wanna see all of you." 

Changkyun's blush got bigger and bigger at that. Why in the world was Wonho being so soft and gentle with him? It wasn't like he never was, Wonho would be gentle with him from time to time and considered his feelings, but now he was really being soft with him. It was almost a passionate feeling, Changkyun didn't wanna submit to it when he felt Wonho slowly start to fasten his pace, but he loved the feeling  _so_ much. 

It was so  _warm_ , being connected to Wonho in a way such as this was always giving Changkyun a warm feeling and he couldn't hold himself anymore. He just held on to Wonho's arms, looking at him with this soft baby look, puffy lips, completely putty in the man's hands. He couldn't let this go, he couldn't let this man and his wonderful passionate self go, not like this when he had him so close like this. 

Wonho slowed long after, he and Changkyun breathed slowly as the two looked at each other. 

Wonho looked down at Changkyun's stomach, seeing the small mess that was made, "Did I cause that?" 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Cause what? Me to cum on my stomach? Yes, you did." 

Wonho giggled, "Least I came in a condom dork." 

The boy rolled his eyes as Wonho removed the condom and tossed it, pulling up his boxers and pants. He watched him walk into the bathroom to get a towel, wiping the substance off of Changkyun's stomach. Changkyun giggled at that when he felt the towel make contact with his stomach. Wonho then laid down on the bed next to him, seeing Changkyun instantly curl up in his arms and nuzzle himself in the man's chest. 

Wonho snickered, kissing the boy's forehead lightly. 

"You should dye your hair blonde," Changkyun let out, "I think you'd look super hot." 

"I think I'd look like a whole ass anime character. I already do with this fucking pink hair," Wonho groaned as Changkyun giggled in response. 

Then he sighed as he smiled, resting his chin on top of Changkyun's head, "But I'll think about it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if its too short and yall wanted some juicy drama but yk, we always need a just wonkyun chapter out of this and i wanted u to see the dynamics of their relationship as well as sex and how far its come from chapter 3 to now. I don't wanna put them together just yet until both characters truly understand what's to come in the relationship. 
> 
> A lot of people say that I'm doing this on purpose and dragging u along with the wonkyun train, i apologize that you're impatient with the pace I'm going at, but then again im trying to make this situation as realistic as possible lmao.
> 
> And no this isnt something im going through, i wanna make it clear that its hard letting go of the past and jump into something new. Wonho is a confusing guy who not a lot of people understand and he's built walls to rebut people from getting close with him- Changkyun's the same way. 
> 
> the two are slowly starting to learn how much they need each other and how much they matter to one another, in different povs even if it's confusing. So this chapter was to solely see a raw side of wonho and how Changkyun could handle in as a friend and like a soulmate
> 
> long authors note, i just thought i should point that out. 
> 
> this book isn't just sex and boom wonkyun is canon, none of my fics are like that because thats not the real world lmao, people actually gotta think before they jump to conclusions and prepare themselves in a relationship, sometimes its hard to move on too and you gotta understand that the boys have been through a lot and need time to prep themselves. 
> 
> yes the casual sex isn't a good stradegy, but thats just how it be sometimes. 
> 
> i wasnt trying to nag u guys or like make it seem like im yelling at u, im just telling u guys know that even tho this book is goofy as fuck and we have a good laugh, theres some serious moments too.
> 
> hope yall understand, i love yall <3


	21. Chapter 21

**fyi, Leon Ching is actually mixed racial, Liberian and Japanese, my mistake**

**She looks like H.E.R but instead of black her hair is rosy red**

 

       

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**⇇ WARNING ⇉**

** this portion of the chapter will include mentions of sexual abuse. If you are easily triggered, you can skip the italicized words in the beginning and please, do not read it if it is too traumatizing for you. Please, please, PLEASE, I don't wanna get reported and booted off, if it's too graphic please DM me and let me know, thank you **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Changkyun drunkenly walked the halls of Raku Academy, tired, limping, his whole face was puffy as hell. The boy was literally dragging himself around with puffy red lips, trying not to cry as much as he did already. But he started thinking, what the hell was the point- crying only made it worse. He tried looking around for some kind of relief, maybe that would lift his spirits up, but there was no use._

_It was midnight, everyone was either sleeping in their dorms or at that party._

_That_ **_damned_ ** _party. It was humiliating._

_Only flashes of hands grabbing all over his legs, his whole exterior, that's what made walking home the most painful. He knew he could never forget about all that shit that happened, it was just unbearable. Here he was thinking it was all just some cute little celebration with his boyfriend- with Makoto, who claimed he loved him more than anyone in the entire universe and promised his safety. He promised he'd never hurt him, he'd never let anyone hurt him and that Changkyun was all his._

_So why?_

**_"You look so cute kitten."_ **

_Why._

**_"Poke your ass out for me baby."_ **

**_Why._ **

**_"Shut the fuck up, this won't take long."_ **

_"Just be the little slut I know you know how to be."_

_Changkyun felt himself getting ready to cry again as he slightly tripped. He just got himself back up off the ground, trying his hardest to dust his knees off, but he just felt himself fall again. This time the boy tried to get up, he stayed down on the ground, his chest feeling heavy as the tears started strolling back, getting knocked down._

**_Getting KICKED right in the ass._ **

_"I-I...I'm so sorry," Changkyun whined, his voice weak and frail, he just held on to his chest as he laid on the ground, crawling up in a little ball._

**_"Fucking bitch," Makoto rasped as he kicked the boy who was kneeling on the ground. Changkyun fell forward, looking up at him with fear deep in his eyes. He saw a couple of Makoto's other friends come from behind him, all of them looking at him with darkened eyes and wicked smiles._ **

**_"Changkyun, we just want you to give us a little something," Makoto tsked, kneeling down to look at the scared boy before him, "I mean...the only reason I dated you was to train you to become my own little whore. And you're okay with that, right?"_ **

**_"W-what?" Changkyun replied weakly. "B-but you said you loved me. You said I was your precious little jewel. That you'd never let anything bad happen to me and that I was yours f-forever-"_ **

**_"Oh my god Kyun, open your fucking eyes," Makoto exclaimed as he picked the pink haired boy up from his pretty white oversized sweater. He threw him on the big bed and the innocent boy looked up at him with pure fear in his eyes. He saw Makoto get ready to remove his jacket, tossing it on the floor and crawling forward._ **

**_"TJ, Shin, and Rocky," He called out, looking at the three boys behind him. They all looked back at him, waiting for his response, "Leave the room, I need a moment with my precious flower."_ **

**_The boys all nodded as they walked out the room, locking it right after._ **

**_Changkyun scooted back until he reached the headboard of the man's bed. Makoto harshly snapped the boy's chin so he could face him, seeing those dark eyes of his. Changkyun tried to free himself, but it was too late when Makoto rammed his lips against his, pushing Changkyun down on the bed and kissing him with so much force. Changkyun tried his hardest to push him off and break free, but Makoto forced himself on to the boy, gripping his wrists harder and harder._ **

**_Changkyun literally kicked all over him, his legs squirming all over the place. At some point, he kicked Makoto harshly in the dick and the man grunted loudly as he rose up to slap the boy harshly in the face, leaving yet another bruise. Changkyun felt himself crying hot tears as he looked up and saw that beastly look on Makoto's face. It wasn't the soft look the boy would usually give him, no._ **

**_It was dark._ **

**_"You're so fucking stubborn," Makoto grumbled, "It pisses me off."_ **

**_Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "N-no! What the hell is wrong with you?! Wh-why would you d-do that to me Koto. I thought you loved me why-"_ **

**_"Shut the fuck up," Makoto husked, shutting the small boy beneath him up immediately. Then he leaned down, his face close to Changkyun's, "I don't fucking love you. Never did. You were just some thot on the cheerleading team who helped me ace a test and got attached for why? You should've known not to trust the bad boy biker who dresses in all black and smokes."_ **

**_"K-koto you-"_ **

**_"Listen," Makoto replied lowly, "There are some boys out there who are waiting to get a taste and gangbang you. I want my money off of you and I promised these guys a good time, so just get out of this whiny bitch phase and do what I tell you to do."_ **

**_Changkyun felt his tears arising, "K-Koto no I don't want-"_ **

**_"You love me don't you?" He replied, which made Changkyun freeze in an instant._ **

**_He loved him....he sure did. He would do anything to ensure Makoto was happy no matter what happened. He has done a lot of suggestive things just to make sure of it. He's smoked, had loads of sex, even allowed the man to finger him in public for his own enjoyment, well both of their enjoyment. The two have ditched school together, got drunk together, cooked together, they were just being themselves and Changkyun fell in love with that man who brought the wild side of him out._ **

**_They were the_ ** **_wild ones._ **

**_Changkyun's tears still came down, but he smiled weakly, "Y-yes...I do love you Koto."_ **

**_"Good," Makoto replied lowly, releasing the boy out of his grasp. He wiped the tears that fell down Changkyun's cheeks softly, looking at him with no emotion in his eyes. Then he got off of the boy, getting ready to walk out the room._ **

**_"Get yourself ready," Makoto replied, his voice dark, "I'll let you know when they come."_ **

**_And just like that, the man closed the door, leaving Changkyun sitting up on his bed. The boy's tears still fell, his vision purely glass as he sniffled and got off the bed, removing his small white shorts with no sort of underwear on at all. He felt so fucking pathetic, letting himself fall like that._ **

**_His friends warned him so many times about this boy, if he as smarter and not acting like a lovesick puppy who believed in the romance he sees in the movies thinking he could change such a bad person....damn if he had only been smart and thought about this. If only Minhyuk stopped him from coming and allowing him to be with this boy._ **

**_If only someone actually cared._ **

**_If only he didn't let Makoto touch him all those times...._ **

_If only._

_"Changkyun."_

_The boy looked up in front of him to see someone with black hair looking down at him. He was scared because his vision blurred out who the person was, so he wiped his eyes and got a better look at who it was. And he could believe his eyes when he saw that it was Minhyuk, wearing his cheerleader baggy varsity jacket._

_"O-oh my god!" The boy exclaimed, kneeling down to feel the boy's face, "Wh-what happened to you?! You have h-hickies and bruises everywhere a-and what the hell! Your lip is bleeding too! Fuck you have scratches on your knees and blood all over your pretty white sweater. What the fuck happened?!"_

_The boy started to say something, but he felt something in him snap as he looked up at Minhyuk, unable to say a word._

_It was as if he was on mute._

_Minhyuk's eyes widened as he saw the boy touch his throat countless times, trying to talk but unable to do so. Instead, the boy just started crying as he looked like he was getting ready to choke himself, his hands gripping his neck violently. But Minhyuk waved his hands away, pulling the boy in his arms immediately._

_Changkyun cried in his arms, trying to get loose and let out a few words. But he just gave up and cried, whispering soft sorries in response. Minhyuk squeezed him tightly, holding on to the boy's head as he felt Changkyun's hot tears on his shoulder, feeling his own self getting ready to cry._

_"Th-this is all my fault," Minhyuk cried a little, "I-I'm pretty sure that bastard Makoto did this to you. I-I knew he was trouble, I fucking knew it. But I let him stay with you because....b-because you loved him....and I thought he did too."_

_Minhyuk pulled away from the hug and lifted Changkyun up. The boy was struggling to stand, seeing as his ankle was sprained a little. So Minhyuk picked him up bridal style, carrying him back to their dorm. Once they made it in, Minhyuk sat Changkyun down on their couch, rushing over to the kitchen island to grab some snacks._

_He came back with a water bottle, giving it to the small boy as he looked up at Minhyuk with big eyes. The boy just hurried around the house to look for some stuff, extra pillows as well as some bandages to ease the bruises a little bit. Changkyun just opened the water bottle and drank the cold water, letting it settle his burning throat. He winced a little, seeing that it hit his throat hard and he went back to take another sip._

_He saw Minhyuk rushing over with a few things in his grasp. For one, he had some chips and tea from the kitchen, setting that down carefully. Then he had some first aid utensils to wipe away Changkyun's bleeding and patch up his bruises. He also had some new clothes for the boy, an oversized black t-shirt and some black joggers which were Minhyuk's of course, and a few pillows._

_He gave Changkyun the hot cup of tea, "No no baby, you were supposed to drink this first and then the water. The water is cold, so it might just make the swelling of your throat even worse than it already is."_

_Changkyun let out a quiet oh as he sipped his tea peacefully, watching Minhyuk pull over the first aid kit. He started to clean the cuts on the boy's legs and knees, putting cream on it and wrapping the right knee, which had the most damage, up completely. Then he went to massage the boy's ankle, which of course was sprained and patched it up perfectly fine._

_When all his cuts and bruises were cleaned up, Minhyuk carried the boy to their bathroom, running bath water for him and allowing Changkyun some time and space to clean himself up in a nice little stand-up bath. When he finished, he walked out shortly to see Minhyuk had made him some ramen, beef of course, and some more hot tea with honey this time._

_Changkyun took that, happily eating his food and sipping his tea as Minhyuk watched him with close eyes, smiling to see Changkyun was pretty happy and satisfied with the treatment. It was still really late, but that didn't matter, not like Changkyun was gonna attend his classes anyway, he was too scared to- least that's what Minhyuk assumed. He saw the boy yawned lightly and the two of them walked to his room, Minhyuk helped him out as Changkyun laid in his bed, getting in his covers._

_"If you need anything Kyun, let me know," Minhyuk replied, "I-I'm gonna go in my room and head to bed. You take care."_

_Changkyun's eyes widened as he shook his head, grabbing Minhyuk by the wrist. The boy was confused as he looked over at Changkyun, who was giving him this look that was basically begging him to not leave him here. Minhyuk wanted to leave, least to give the small boy some space. But Changkyun was intended on Minhyuk staying with him._

_Minhyuk sighed, "Fine, but only until you fall asleep little dork."_

_Changkyun smiled a little seeing Minhyuk walk over and crawl in the bed with Changkyun. The boy smiled warmly as he scooted closer towards Minhyuk, nuzzling himself in the boy's arms. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he sighed to himself. He kissed the top of Changkyun's head softly, looking up as he rubbed the boy's back._

_"You didn't deserve that," Minhyuk replied, "Wh-whatever Makoto did you to. Even if we are just roommates and our relationship never meant anything to me at first....you still considered me being your friend. You were always looking out for me like a precious little angel."_

_Changkyun nodded at that, looking at Minhyuk, "I'm sorry Changkyun. I've been nothing but a bitch to you. You're nothing but cheery and kind and....I'm so jealous of you. I wanna be all cute and cheery like you. The boy who everyone loves and who people can turn to no matter what. The boy who's the reason boys are allowed to be cheerleaders in the first place. If I started acting more like a friend....whatever Makoto did you....it wouldn't have happened."_

_Minhyuk looked down at him, "If I cared about our friendship as much as you do, this wouldn't have happened. I took your feelings for granted and I'm sorry for that, I'm so sorry. I-I'm never gonna let anything like this happen to you ever again. I swear on my soul I'm gonna protect you from now on and make sure you're okay. As a best friend from now on. I promise."_

_Changkyun's eyes widened, getting big as a sparkle from the moonlight fled right through them. Those words, they were so kind and genuine, but as much as Changkyun wanted to believe them, he couldn't. Not in the state he was in right now at least, he wanted to let this die down and probably accept Minhyuk's token of friendship._

**_But let's face it, he'll probably forget about you next year._ **

_Changkyun just nodded shyly, resting in Minhyuk's eyes as Minhyuk held him close again, the two sitting in their own warmth._

* * *

Changkyun looked down at the white sweater with nothing but utter spite, his dark brown hair with chocolate brown highlights in his face, his bangs slightly parted. Of course, he wanted to wear something nice, it was a beautiful first day of fall and these along with some light blue ripped skinny jeans and Tims would fit perfectly.

But this sweater, it held so many  _dark_ memories. That and he promised himself he would never look at this sweater or wear it anymore. He kept it hidden away in the back of his closet. He wanted to just burn the sweater or dispose of it in a way where he would never see it ever again. Shit, he didn't even know why he kept it close, all it did was bring back horrific memories every time he picked it up, smelling nothing but the smell of strawberries and cigarettes.

Smelling  _him_.

"Goddammit," Changkyun heard. He looked behind him and saw a familiar figure with faded light pink hair, bangs all in his face, dressed all nice. He was wearing a blue down shirt with some white trousers, struggling to put on a cufflink.

Changkyun smiled slightly, "Do you need help?"

Wonho shook his head, "No no, I got it. It's just a dumbass little button."

"Wonho, you've been struggling with that same cufflink for about an hour now," Changkyun giggled, seeing him struggle to put it on for about the 11th time. The boy sighed as he put down the sweater and walked towards Wonho. He adjusted the sleeve, folding it a little bit and putting on the cufflink properly.

Wonho's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the boy who just put on his shit with ease. When he finished the other hand, he looked up at Wonho as he dusted off the top part of his chest and smiled softly, adjusting his collar and everything.

He patted the man's bicep, "There you go you big tittie bitch, easy as that."

Wonho wowed at that, looking down at his wrists as Changkyun went back in his room to get a few things out of his closet.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay but what the hell. Why is it so fucking hard to put on dressy attire for me but for you, who I've never seen wear a dress shirt before, it's so fucking easy? It's not fair at all if you ask me."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, giggling, "You think your shirt is about as whipped for me as you are?"

"It's a shirt Changkyun."

"Yeah, but it behaved perfectly fine for me."

"You know what fuck you," Wonho grumbled as the boy giggled lightly at that, still digging through his closet. He walked in the room, taking a seat on Changkyun's bed as he watched the boy go through his clothes. "You look like you're struggling to find the perfect outfit."

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "Well unlike you who  _has_ to dress up nice for that field trip you have today, I get to dress like my old casual self. But I have trouble getting dressed in the morning, I always try to impress you."

"Okay but even if you threw on some random fabric or something else I'd still be impressed," Wonho replied, smiling, "You're gorgeous regardless Kyunie."

Changkyun turned around to see that cute little warm smile on Wonho's face. He just blushed a little bit, rolling his eyes playfully as he went back to digging through his clothes. He tossed away the sweater to the side as he went through them all though. Wonho looked down with a raised eyebrows, picking up the sweater.

"Why not just wear this?" Wonho replied, "It's in pretty good condition."

Changkyun turned around to see what he was talking about and he stilted, "U-um...no thanks. I don't really look good in it."

"Oh c'mon now stop saying you don't look good in something," The grown man replied as he sunk down to wear Changkyun was at, "You need to stop downing yourself and your body and get comfortable in your own skin."

Changkyun tsked, "Yeah I should."

"I'm  _serious_ Changkyun," Wonho said, his hand on the boy's to stop him from digging through his clothes, "I'm sure if you feel more confident in yourself and in your actions as well as who you are, you'll feel a lot better. I mean....you got the attitude and love yourself when it comes to others, but when it comes to being alone you just....hate yourself."

"I don't need anyone telling me how I should and shouldn't be. If I hate myself then let me fucking hate myself-"

"I'm not if you have no damn reason to do it."

"Wonho why the hell do you even care? You don't have enough confidence to come out let alone be yourself because you have some mommy issues and put all your problems on other people who have nothing to do with it like some problematic crybaby," The smaller boy shot.

Then he paused as he registered his own words, looking over at Wonho who was taken back immediately. In Changkyun's mind, he knew damn well he slipped up crossing that line-  _dammit_. He knew Wonho was gonna yell at him, maybe even hit him or tell him not to go that far. He might just say something even worse to make Changkyun feel bad.

Changkyun knew it was coming....because he didn't know how to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Wonho replied softly, "Apparently you're going through some phase and I crossed the line trying to help. My bad."

The boy just stood up, walking out of Changkyun's room without saying another word. Changkyun was confused as to why he was so, sincere, with that answer. Surely he was expecting Wonho to yell at him as he did with Shownu yesterday. He did that with everyone who tried bringing up his issues with his mother.

So why was he so soft with Changkyun?

The boy just sighed, getting up from his spot and walking out the room to meet up with Wonho, who was sitting on the couch going through his phone. Changkyun slowly walked towards him, seeing Wonho avoid eye contact and look at his phone, probably through his Instagram or something like that.

"Hey," Changkyun replied softly, "I'm sorry about that....I didn't mean to-"

"No it's cool Kyun I get it," Wonho responded, "I shouldn't have tried to pretend like I understand what you're going through. Honestly, if I were you I'd yell at me too."

"No no, you were trying to help," Changkyun replied as he finally reached the couch, taking a seat next to Wonho, "I just...I don't know I got pissed off for no reason when I shouldn't have. Clearly, you were just being a friend towards me and I appreciate that."

Wonho sat his phone down, looking at the boy, "No it's not just that. It's just as a person I think you should respect your values and let yourself be whoever you are. You're always trying to be someone you know you aren't to fight back your past mistakes but no matter what you do the past is the past. You can't change it no matter how much you try to change yourself."

"I see," Changkyun sighed, "I've been doing that a lot since...well since freshmen year."

The boy crawled into Wonho's lap, laying on his chest, "I've been trying to hide who I really am from people all my life. I just feel like people around me don't deserve me or my personality. I wanna just be myself around my friends."

"But at what cost? Is it worth hiding yourself around others? You got all this smack talk about confidence yet you can't even be confident towards everyone around you," Wonho replied.

Changkyun looked at him with wide eyes, "But I-"

"Your personality is what draws people towards you baby," Wonho replied softly, smiling slowly, "You're a bitchy ass boy who knows his shit and tells people to piss off when they cross several lines. You're confident and you tell people off but you also help them get back on their feet and tell them not to settle for nothing. Your sass and confidence is who you  _are_ Changkyun. Don't let whatever happened to you in the past stop you from being yourself."

Changkyun's eyes got bigger as he felt himself blush lightly. He wasn't sure if Wonho was saying all this just to be nice or as a true friend....but whatever he was saying it for, it really helped Changkyun open his eyes. He was right, for all that stuff that happened in the past, Changkyun couldn't change it at all.

He just had to face the facts and move on with his self. Maybe if Changkyun worked more on loving himself, then he'd  _really_ move on without having to be held down by others. Maybe... _just maybe_ he'd accept a lot of his friends on his life.

 _Including Wonho_.

He smiled,  _kept_ smiling at that, "When did you get so smart?"

"I'm learning as more months past," Wonho grumbled and Changkyun chuckled lightly at that.

Then he sighed, looking at the pretty light pink haired boy before him, "Hey, maybe if you accept yourself too then your life might get a little bit easier on you. I have so much faith that it will."

"Funny that you say that," Wonho chuckled deeply, pulling out his phone. Changkyun was confused as to why he was laughing, but then the male showed him this post on Instagram and the boy's eyes go so fucking  _big_.

**_Wonnieonethousand posted_ ** **:**

**So a little birdy told me I need to be true to myself and accept who I am. I figured, why not tell him to shut the fuck up and stop telling me what to do and come out to all of yall. Pretty random to do it on social media but yk a lot of people do this so here I go! I'm actually gay yall. Hella gay. I'm gay as fuck- wait no I'm not gay-gay but im half gay....uh bisexual, yeah! So yeah I still like girls, don't get it twisted. Anywho, I'm saying all this because there's this really special guy out there who I've been with and thinking about for months now.....you guys might know if you pay attention to us in the halls. But he's super special to me, he's sassy and tells people off. He's a super nerd- yes thats a thing, and he's really special to me. I care about him an awful lot and I just want you guys to know that too. AnyGAYS I'm gonna go enjoy being gay and if you have a problem with that, suck my dick ladies AND gents, thank you :)**

**10,454 likes ❤️ | 100,091 comments**

"Oh my god," Changkyun spat, looking at the man who just smiled with his eyes closed. Then he looked down at the phone again and started laughing to himself. Wonho laughed softly with him, the dorm room being filled with nothing but Changkyun and Wonho's buckets of laughter.

However, Wonho opened his eyes to see that Changkyun wasn't just laughing, he was  _crying_.

"Woah Kyun," Wonho replied softly, "Wh-what's wrong you okay? Was I too straight-forward or should I have just told you instead of posting it? Damn, I should have....would've been way better to do it in person than just on social media but everyone's always doing shit on social media.. _fuck_. I'm sorry, don't cry."

Changkyun chuckled lightly, sniffing, "N-no...I'm not crying because of that. Well, I AM but I'm not...wow."

"Oh," Wonho snickered, holding the boy. Then he looked down at him, "I'm sorry."

Changkyun lightly hit his chest, "No you're not!"

Wonho chuckled at that, "You're right, I'm not. Also, would it be gay to give you a necklace with your name on it too and informally ask you to be my boyfriend and go on a magic carpet ride with me? Wait shit, you wanna be my bitch? Hold on...that sounds like a dick move. You wanna be the asshole to my di-"

"WONHO!" Changkyun laughed loudly, hitting the man's bicep. The two laughed loudly at that as Changkyun hugged Wonho tightly. Then the boy pulled away, looking at him, "Wait, you have a necklace with my name on it?"

"Yeah!" Wonho replied cheerfully, "I got it yesterday when I went out with Jimin and Kihyun. They called me gay for getting one with my name and one with your name."

Changkyun oohed as Wonho pulled out the gold necklace that had his name on it engraved in gold, the letters in soft light cursive writing. Wonho put the necklace in Changkyun's hands, he looked at it with big sparkly eyes, giggling to himself.

"This  _is_ gay," Changkyun giggled.

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Well it's nice and I like it."

Changkyun snickered deeply as he looked up at the cute boy, "I like you."

Wonho smiled widely, "I think I love you."

"Oh my goodness who are you and what have you done with Wonho!" The brunette replied dramatically as Wonho rolled his eyes playfully, laughing in response. Changkyun put the necklace back in his hands, jumping up cheerfully as he turned around, urging Wonho to put the necklace on him.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "You wanna wear this one? I thought you'd wanna wear the one that has your name on it."

"I'm yours aren't I?" Changkyun replied lowly, looking at Wonho from the corner of his eyes, smirking a little.

Wonho's face lit up as he blushed softly, "U-uh...I don't know  _are_ you mine?"

"Put on that necklace and see for yourself," The brunette slyly replied, looking forward as he waited for Wonho to put the piece of jewelry on him. Wonho just looked at him, kinda dazed, especially with the part of Changkyun's back that was exposed for him to see.

Then he smiled warmly, happily putting on the necklace slowly and carefully. Changkyun held the engraved  _Wonho_ in his fingertips, smiling as a soft red blush came across his face. He thought he had to wait  _ages_ for this kind of moment, and well....he  _kinda_ did. But it was worth the wait, now he didn't have to worry about Wonho going somewhere else and trying to regain being hetero again. Because they were dating now.... _and_ he came out to the world.

Pretty big.

The boy turned around and Wonho whistled at the sight of the necklace, "Holy shit, it does look better on you."

Changkyun giggled, wrapping his arms around Wonho's neck, "Maybe you can wear the one that has my name on it to pump you up for that college visit you have today. Think of me when it comes to pushing your limit for some hot sex later."

"Oh I do that already you don't have to tell me that," Wonho blew a raspberry as the brunette softly giggled.

"So we're a couple now?"

Wonho looked up as he poked his lips out. Then he nodded, "Guess we are,  _boyfriend_."

The two giggled amongst themselves again softly. Changkyun caressed Wonho's facial features as Wonho gave in to his touch, it was almost as it Changkyun was petting a cat. Then the boy pulled Wonho close, the two sharing a soft, warm, welcoming and passionate kiss. Changkyun felt himself laugh softly in between kisses as he felt Wonho's grip around his hips get tighter.

The boy yelped when he felt Wonho pick him up by his thighs, pulling away from the kiss and looking at Wonho with wide eyes.

"W-Wonho, I got classes in 20 minutes-"

"Miss Pim can wait, I wanna love up on my boyfriend right now," Wonho replied kissing all over the boy's neck as he walked them back into Changkyun's bedroom, with Changkyun giggles filling the room.

* * *

"Wonho's gay?"

"He's WHAT?!"

"I fucking knew it, I saw it coming a mile away."

"Oh my god he's bisexual....a-and he's with Changkyun?"

"Changkyun most definitely fucked him and made him gay. Why do all the thots gotta take the good people?!"

"They're so cute!"

"So Wonho's been gay this whole time wow..."

Homeroom  _boomed_ with all kinds of comments about Wonho and Changkyun officially dating. It's hard to tell when the gossiping started, either after Wonho posted about being gay or when he and Changkyun walked down the halls, holding hands, both of them wearing necklaces with the other's name on it.

Some people, the whole cheerleading team as well as a few students, found it cute that they were dating and the whole football team cheered him on, minus the few football players who felt weird about their captain being gay. Other people had a  _lot_ of opinions towards them dating, a lot of negative remarks and some girls were kinda pissed at Changkyun, going on and on about how he just went back to his ways and stole Wonho.

Of course, Changkyun and Wonho were ready to tell hella people off-  _being them_. But they just ignored it, long as they were happy and all their friends were happy for them it didn't really matter, they didn't care.

Changkyun just happily walked around the school, his arm interlocked with his boyfriend's as he wore his big red and black football jersey and varsity jacket with some black ripped jeans. Wonho took Changkyun to the cafeteria, buying his breakfast as well as a nice ice coffee and walked him to class before he had to leave out.

Hyungwon, Jimin, and Kihyun clapped them on as they saw them entering the class.

"Well well," Kihyun cheered, "It's about  _damn_ time! Minhyuk is gonna flip out when he comes back and sees you two finally cuffed."

Changkyun giggled, "You know it was lowkey shitty because Wonho didn't give me a big ass gay confession."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, I  _totally_ did when I told you to love yourself this morning! In fact, I've expressed how I've felt about you in many ways. You're just blind to not know that they all meant something til now."

"I knew what they meant, I just didn't think you were serious," Changkyun giggled, as the boy got on his tip-toes, kissing Wonho's lips lightly. Wonho chuckled as he wrapped his hands around his waist, kissing him back slowly and softly.

Jimin awed, "You guys are so fucking  _cute_."

"Yeah grossly cute," Hyungwon teased, "I hope you guys don't become like Jooheon and Minhyuk and get married."

Changkyun pulled away as he blew a raspberry, turning to face the boys, "Nah, we won't be that tight. I mean we'll be  _tight_ but that's like movie star romance."

"Well you guys rub your dicks together," Kihyun sneered as he wrapped his arms around Jimin, "You might as well join the cuffed club and get grossly adorable to make all the single people jealous."

"That sounds nice," Wonho replied calmly as everyone laughed at that. Then the pink haired boy pulled away, "Anyways, I gotta go before the bus leaves. Ki, you gotta leave too man."

"Unfortunately," Kihyun groaned as he kissed Jimin's cheek lightly, pulling away.

Wonho hugged and kissed Changkyun one last time before walking out the room with Kihyun. Hyungwon, Jimin, and Changkyun waved to them, wishing them luck on the 3-day football vacation. Then the bell rung at that, everyone walked to their assigned seats. Except for Hyungwon and Jimin, who sat close to Changkyun.

Jimin sat in Kihyun's seat, grinning at Changkyun, "Sooooo, you and Wonho huh?"

Changkyun playfully rolled his eyes, blushing lightly and giggling, "Yes, we're a thing now. It's so  _unreal_ isn't it?!"

"Honestly I was making a bet with Kihyun saying that you two would get together before Minhyuk and Jooheon came back," Jimin chuckled mischievously, "Now he owes me a foot rub when he gets back in three days."

Changkyun chuckled at that, "Shit I'd love a foot rub. Pretty sure If I sucked Wonho's dick he'd totally rub my feet but he has some fear of toes or whatever. It's weird. But he loves me so that's that."

"Oh!" Jimin chirped, "The best way to guilt trip a man is to pretend to be all sad and depressed. Like sulk around the dorm all day and all day in school and be nothing but this huggable brat. He'll love that and he'll literally be puty in your hands. I do it to Kihyun all the time it works like magic."

Changkyun oohed, "Really? That actually works?"

"Every time," Jimin nodded, "But you gotta also seduce him too. When he comes back, surprised him dressed in nothing but a pretty black chef apron and wear wolf ears with your hair all frizzy and shit. Then he'll  _definitely_ be puty in your hands."

"Oh my god," Changkyun replied speechlessly as Jimin put his hands on his hips confidently, smirking. "Jimin you are a genius. I think I'm gonna need you for more dating advice in the future."

Jimin just winked, the two of them chuckling amongst themselves softly. Hyungwon just looked at the two of them laughing and felt remorse a little bit. All his friends were happy and with someone, of course he was happy. He was hella thrilled to see Wonho finally come out as openly gay and the fact that he was dating Changkyun was even better.

But the boy himself just couldn't help but feel.....small.

Hyungwon sighed, "Okay you all are cuffed and shit, I'm happy all my friends are happy and gay. Meanwhile...it's been three days since Shownu's even spoke to me."

Changkyun and Jimin's smiles faded as they looked at the platinum blonde's sadden look. Hyungwon registered his words and shook his head, chuckling nervously, "S-sorry about that! I mean...I'm happy for you guys. You're all happy and gay and whatever....I'm happy. It's whatever."

Changkyun and Jimin gave him worried looks as they looked at each other, then back at Hyungwon. Changkyun held the boy's hands, "What do you mean? Why hasn't Shownu spoke to you?"

Hyungwon blinked back, then looked down, "I um....I don't know. He's been distance these last couple days."

Jimin awed, "Maybe he's going through something and needs some time to himself. It's usually like that sometimes."

"Yeah Wonho is  _always_ mad," Changkyun sighed, "You as his brother don't even need to tell me because I already know. Anyways, for Shownu, he gets frustrated sometimes and pulls a tantrum when something he wants to go his way never goes his way but I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"That's the thing though," Hyungwon mumbled, looking down as he crossed his arms, "Last time we talked, he was trying to get me into dancing again but it backfired and I just stormed off. Pretty sure I pissed him off somewhat."

Changkyun let out a soft aw, "You still kinda damaged over that whole Hobi thing?"

Hyungwon nodded sadly which caused Changkyun to aw at that, hugging the boy tightly. Jimin didn't understand what they were talking about, but he hugged Hyungwon supportively anyways. Hyungwon just took in their hugs, smiling a little as he hugged them back.

"Anyways," Changkyun replied to break the small moment, "A little bunny told me to not let the past reflect your decisions and be whoever you are. The past is in the past and you can't change it, just accept the fact that it happened."

Hyungwon and Jimin looked at him with widened eyes, completely speechless at that.

Then Hyungwon giggled, "Going gay really made Wonho smarter, huh?"

Changkyun shrugged as he gave both boys a smug look, " I think I made him smarter."

They all laughed softly at that, seeing that the bell rung once more which met class was starting officially. A lady who looked as if she was in her late thirties with blush blonde hair walked in wearing a nice white button-down shirt tucked in black bootcut dress pants with white vertical stripes. Some of the guys oohed at the mixed racial teacher who was half french half Indian.

It was none other than their homeroom teacher, Miss Pim.

"Hello lovely hormonal twerps," The lady replied in her rich Indian accent, "As you all know I would gladly teach you French as usual since that's what you guys love the most about your homeroom class. Plus, no football players for 3 days means nothing but fluent work without Jackson yelling  _you're hot as fuck_ in the back."

The class snickered at that little joke as the lovely lady continued, "However, we have to set up something for the school's mid-fall festival in celebration of homecoming which will be in 3 weeks. The festival is in 3 days so I want us to do something a little creative and  _way_ more exciting than the one we did junior year. All suggestions are available and must be given to our class rep Irene."

The girl with the long black hair stood proud as she walked to the front of the class. The students applauded her respectfully since she was the representative of the class of course. Changkyun made a slight joke as she walked up there to Jimin and Hyungwon and they giggled lightly when she finally stood next to Miss Pim.

Irene nodded at Miss Pim as she took her seat at her desk. Then, the lovely female cleared her throat before she spoke, "So as you all know, we're one of the top classes that have the best portion of the festival and I'd like to keep things that way. Any suggestions you have will be highly appreciated so feel free to speak up now or forever hold your peace."

"Maybe we should do something video game themed! Like, Wreck it Ralph or something?" Joy replied cheerfully and some people nodded at that suggestion.

But Irene shook her head, "We did that sophomore year against Mr. Turk, maybe something else?"

"We should do a hardcore gothic army war!"

"Roman gods! I'd love to see Ten dress up as Hermes-"

"Hell no, let's do disco or something related to Grease!"

"Actually you know what the Roman Gods idea sounds nice..."

"Let's be a rock metal band!" Yeeun and Seungyeon chirped in unison.

"Sailor Moon!" Haechan giggled, looking at Taehyung, "I think Taehyung can pull off Sailor Moon hella well."

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh so Mark isn't here and all of a sudden your bold?"

Yeri cut in their argument, "Haunted house!"

"Fucking supernatural witches."

"Let's do Hamilton," Hyungwon suggested, "I wanna see Changkyun in a dress."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "You said that shit last year. I'm not dressing as Eliza Hamilton and putting on a fucking dress to sing Helpless for your ass."

Hyungwon groaned, "C'mon! Let's do it! I definitely don't wanna see Taehyung dressed as Sailor Moon or Ten dressed as Hermes."

"Hey!" Both boys shouted as they heard that.

The whole class was just shouting out different types of suggestions back and forth in the class, some getting in heated arguments for no reason. Changkyun was just looking around to see some people get seriously upset that they disagreed with others ideas, which concerned him a little bit. He looked up to see Irene looking around the room with widened eyes, then ducked when someone threw a pen.

She looked at Changkyun mouthing  _please help me_ as poked her lips out. Changkyun shook his head as he sighed. He stood up, slamming one of his textbooks on the table which shut everyone in the room up  _entirely_.

They all looked at the boy, who cleared his throat, "C'mon now twinks, we fight over the topic every year. Aren't yall tired of that?"

Everyone looked at each other, then they all mumbled something as they took their seats.

"I think we should do something Egypt-wise," Someone replied from across the room. The class turned their heads and looked over to see that it was nothing than the caramel-skinned redhead that blessed their presence.

 _Leon Ching_ , the new girl, "We can be in the Nile and throw on this little survival game that will be pretty exciting. We can get paintballs and  _all_ that good shit. The game can be like...someone is trying to get through all these hard obstacles to save a princess or something...like Mario. Maybe we can have some people dance for our even too!"

The class all looked at the girl with wide eyes, seeing her enthusiasm rise. Some were surprised at the fact that she suggested that in the first place, others were surprised at the idea in the first place. Then they were all having their own little conversations amongst themselves, seeing how that idea wasn't such a bad idea.

Changkyun just looked at the Liberian girl, his eyebrows twitched a little.

He was started to feel that weird fear in him rise.

"What do you think Changkyun?" She replied in a chill tone, "Doesn't that sound nice?"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but shook his head, smiling a little, "Y-yeah...that sounds really nice."

"Good," Ching smiled, "I knew it did."

"Well then it's settled," Irene said as she clapped her hands together, "We're definitely doing a nice rich and royal Egyptian theme this year."

The class cheered seeing as they had yet another raw ass theme for the year. Some girls, the cheerleaders, walked up to Ching to start a conversation with her happily. Changkyun just looked over at her as he slowly took a seat.

He crossed his arms, "Th-that was  _my_ idea."

Jimin looked over at him, "What do you mean Kyun? I'm sure it was a coincidence that you and Ching had similar ideas."

"No," Changkyun huffed, "Actually, I texted Irene earlier about my idea. That's why I stopped everyone from yelling and damn near killing themselves."

"Oh c'mon now, you don't really think she somehow stole Irene's phone and  _stole_ your idea do you?" Hyungwon replied, then snickered at it, "Actually you know what that would be hella funny if that was the case."

"Whatever I don't care," Changkyun said as he rolled his eyes, "It's just a silly idea...not gonna let it get to me."

Jimin clapped softly at that, "That's good! Don't involve yourself in silly little nonexistent drama just keep minding your own business. You're the co-captain of the cheerleading team, leader of the cooking club, famous mathlete, and you have a wonderful boyfriend who loves you for you. Honestly, I think you'll be fine."

Hyungwon groaned, "Bro fuck all this sappy gay shit I want  _drama_."

"No," Jimin snapped lightly, "You have your drama with Shownu to fix up so shush."

The platinum blonde rolled his eyes as he turned in his seat.

Changkyun just sighed to himself as Jimin and hyungwon went on and on. He looked up to see all the people cheering Ching on and on, even asking her for her number. The girl cheerfully took all their requests and numbers, feeling a little jittery and welcomed with all the love she was getting. Changkyun just couldn't help but feel so spiteful towards this girl, ever since he heard  _Leon_ in her last name it made him wonder.

Not as if she looked anything like Makoto, I mean a  _little_ , Makoto's father was black and Makoto had some pretty tan skin, but Ching was such a nice girl who seemed pretty smart and friendly so what gives?

Why the  _fake_ vibe?

The girl saw Changkyun looking over and waved happily. Changkyun just smiled and waved back, seeing the girl go back to her previous conversations. He saw her bright smile, her pretty face, she really did seem like a nice girl.

And she was high spirited too.

Why was Changkyun so worried? Everything was  _obviously_ fine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, that was a fucking  _lie_.

All day Changkyun's been feeling hella weird towards this girl since first period.

Ching has been top-notched with everything in classes, it was only her what...5th day? Some boys had offered to do her homework, but fuck, she did hers  _and_ theirs. In math class, she was a fucking  _beast_. She dominated almost everyone during the math jeopardy and bombed the smartest kid in that class,  _Kim Taehyung_. Of course the tall boy was pretty pissed off and hated Ching for that, but they eventually made up and Taehyung asked her for advice.

She was a  _great cook_. Oh my god, if Minhyuk were here, he'd literally praise the way she made chicken alfredo like a champ. Her dish was almost as successful as Wonho's spaghetti was which made Changkyun feel even weirder. But he just shrugged it off and let her join the club anyways just to be nice since she did well and everyone loved her.

In the  _gym_? Ching was hella strong.

She and Jimin played against Yoongi and Hyungwon in volleyball. Yoongi was the star volleyball player in the whole school no cap, Hyungwon was pretty experienced and was a good receiver. But when Ching came up and damn near stopped  _every hit_ she fucking won that shit with no problem at all. Everyone cheered her own and Yoongi, the meanest bitch in the school besides Changkyun, asked her to be on the team.

 _Yoongi_ out of all people.

Ching just happily accepted it, high-fiving him and Hyungwon.

Changkyun had been watching her and seeing her character throughout the whole day. No way was someone  _that_ fucking smart,  _that_ fucking strong,  _that_ fucking good at  _everything_ in the whole school. No fucking way. How did she even get here?

Hyungwon spouted something about  _that's that black girl magic_ thing but Changkyun didn't really understand, nor did he care.

He was just so....fucking.... _pissed_.

"Bro, did you see the way she hit that shit? Oh my god, she is fucking  _amazing_!" Jimin cheered, "I mean like I've never met someone who puts so much passion into the things they like to do every day."

"I'm telling you! That's that black girl  _magic_ ," Hyungwon snickered.

Jimin looked up at him weirdly, "What does her skin color have to do with her abilities?"

"No no Jimin it's a saying calm down," Hyungwon reassured him, "However, a lot of black people are superior when it comes to certain things. Ching's Liberian and she's pretty damn cool  _and_ she's from the states. Apparently her mom's Japanese and her dad's black but you know that doesn't matter she's still cool."

Changkyun froze at that.

Jimin hummed, "I can't wait to see what else she's capable of because she's really amazing. And really pretty too! Black girls are very gorgeous and stunning, she just proves that. I wonder what skin routine she uses?"

"Jimin I think we just became heteros today," Hyungwon teased and the boys giggled lightly at that. Before they went into the stadium, they looked over to see Changkyun looking down holding his red and black duffel bag, frozen for some reason.

_Her mom's Japanese and her dad's black._

**_Sounded like Makoto's parents-_ **

"Kyunie?" The brunette's head popped up as he heard Jimin's soft voice. The boy looked at him worryingly, "You okay?"

**_What's the matter kitten, you miss me?_ **

The boy shook his head, then laughed softly, "Y-yeah I'm fine! I'm just a little shaken up because wow! Today was so exciting and full of so many surprises. I just wanna get this cheerleading practice settled for the homecoming game and get everything together."

Jimin and Hyungwon exchanged looks of worry, looking back at Changkyun who just smiled oddly and met up with them.

Jimin held his arm, "Are you sure you're okay? If not then we can tell Irene you need to sit out for practice today. It's no trouble at all."

Changkyun shook his head, "N-no! I'm good. I swear I am...let's just go."

The boy pulled away before Jimin could say anything else, jogging into the field and meeting up with the others who were all out on the field, which were Momo, Joy, Yeeun, Seungyeon, Wendy, Jennie, Lisa, Rose, Doyoung, Haechan, Soyeon, Soojin, and Irene.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he and Hyungwon walked up the bleachers, "You think something's up with Changkyun? He's actually been acting a little off lately ever since this morning when Wonho left."

"Oh I've noticed," Hyungwon said as they sat down, "He's been acting like that since Miss Ching stole his idea for the class festival."

Jimin looked up at him, "Really? I thought he was over that whole thing though."

Hyungwon shook his head, snickering, "Hell no, that boy has been letting that girl get under his skin all day and I know why."

"Oh no! You don't think Changkyun has something against-"

"No Jimin, he's not racist. In fact, he's had a mixed racial boyfriend before," Hyungwon replied in a chill tone, watching Changkyun as he did a little routine with the others. The boy crossed his arms as he laid back.

Jimin was shocked though, "W-wait what? So Changkyun doesn't like her because she reminds him of one of his exes?"

"You're partially right Jimin," Hyungwon replied, "You remember Leon Makoto right?"

The light blue haired boy had to think hard for a moment, "That name sounds  _familiar_. Sounds like the name of the boy who hosted that one big party after-"

"That football game freshmen year," Hyungwon answered, "You remember how Changkyun was back then around him right? All lovey dovey and literally wrapped around him like how you have your mouth around Kihyun's dick all the time-"

"Okay that was  _rude_ ," Jimin huffed, "If anything, Kihyun had his lips around  _my_ dick all the time-"

"That's besides the point you power bottom," The blonde boy scoffed, "Anyways, Makoto was hella bad to Kyun. I'm not sure if you were around at the time but that's when Changkyun got really sensitive sophomore and junior year, lowkey the beginning of this year too."

"Oh," Jimin let out, finally understanding, "Yeah...I remember Minhyuk saying something about Changkyun getting really hurt when I first came to the school. Something about some Leon Makoto guy sexually harassing him and abusing..." Jimin paused in his sentence as he finally registered what Hyungwon was trying to say. When he did that, the boy with the big round glasses looked at Hyungwon with  _wide_ eyes.

Hyungwon nodded, " _Leon_ Makoto. I'm not sure if my hunch is right but if it is...I think his sister just transferred to this school."

" _Oh_ ," Jimin let out. Then both boys saw a familiar girl walk out wearing really short track shorts and a white t-shirt that was tied at the bottom. She had on pretty colorful circle sunglasses and her curly hair was up in a ponytail. She walked up on the field and when she did, Jimin felt his insides churn.

" _Oh no_ ," He replied, holding himself.

Hyungwon smirked, "Oh hell yeah.  _Tea_."

The gang had just finished practicing a routine, to seven rings by Irene's choice. She let them sit out, some did sit down as the others went to go get cold water bottles for the others. Changkyun tired sat at the bench with Irene, who was drinking some water from her pink water bottle already. She saw that he was hella fatigued so she offered her water and he took it happily, thanking her and air drinking from it.

She watched him as she finally caught her breath, sighing.

"So, you and Wonho huh?"

Changkyun  _damn near_ choked on the water.  _Dammit, this day can't get any more weirder_.

He looked at her as he gave her the bottle back, "Wh-what did you say?"

"Hey hey I'm not here to pester you about it Kyun," The female replied in a chill tone, "I'm just asking... how're things between you two?"

Changkyun's eyes widened, "O-oh, well things are pretty good I guess. I mean it's been that way ever since we've met. He's kinda a stubborn mother fucker but I care about him and his well-being."

Irene snickered, "Yeah don't I know it. I just wish I could talk to him normally again. He and I haven't been on good terms ever since we broke up and I feel partially responsible."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow as she kept going, "Wonho's so stubborn when it comes to getting  _really_ close with people. Ever since his mother died, he's really been closed out from everyone and forcing himself to be this person everyone expects him to be. Like when he and I were dating, he was trying to be a perfect football player and make his family proud, but he wasn't doing it to make himself proud. I started to realize his true intentions later when we dated. Yeah, I got mad at him sometimes for not being honest with me and cheated on him as an alternative....but I wanted him to learn that not everything can be handed to you."

She sighed, leaning back, "I did him a favor. He talked about us getting married in the future and I just....I was happy but I panicked and yelled at him for it. So I slept with someone else then left him and lied to everyone telling them all this shit about it seeing how Wonho would react. I was 16 and emotional so please cut me a little slack."

"I see," Changkyun let out, "Least you had a good intention behind it However it was still wrong." 

"No need to remind me, I know already," Irene replied, "I'm literally reminded of it every day I see him. And it was no better when Shownu came and pesters him about it even though I tell him  _not_ too. Fucker isn't perfect either even when he thinks he is."

"Oh my goodness, tell me about it," Changkyun replied tiredly as the two of them chuckled lightly.

Then Irene smiled at him, "But I'm happy that Wonho's finally got someone looking out for him. I trust you two will go out and Wonho will let go of some of those walls and be his true self."

Changkyun smiled back, "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

Irene opened her arms out for a hug and Changkyun opened his arms out too, scooting close to hug her tightly.

He didn't know why he was expecting her to yell at him or put him down for dating Wonho, it was  _Irene_ , she was like a second female version of Minhyuk, someone who's always been there for him no matter what. That little talk brought up his spirits up and the boy finally sighed in relief as the two of them pulled away, getting up and walking towards the group before them.

"Hey I also noticed you seemed a bit...tense during practice today," She said as she looked at him, "If you wanna call off practice for today and take it easy I completely understand."

Changkyun giggled, "Nah I'm cool. That talk actually brought up my-"

The boy froze as he looked over in front of him to see what the gang was looking at. They were all in awe at a certain redhead doing multiple flips, impressing the hell out of everyone. Irene eventually looked over as well, her eyes widened as she looked at the Liberian girl dance gracefully to some music someone was playing on their phone, slightly impressed.

"Holy shit," Irene let out, blushing a little bit. "It's that Liberian girl."

Changkyun felt his insides churn a bit, his eyebrows twitched.

Ching was finally done with her performance, the group applauding her happily. Irene slowly clapped as well, shaking away the slight blush she had and gave her a small smile. Changkyun just remained frozen, staying still. He felt all that anxiety rise up again for some reason, but it was  _strong_ when he saw that she was wearing some circle glasses.

 _Looked like Makoto's_.

"Is there literally nothing you  _can't_ do," Irene mumbled.

Changkyun looked at her, confused, "Wh-what?"

Irene saw his confused look and cleared her throat, blushing like fuck, "I-I mean um...Ching! That was fucking amazing! Like queen, the way you hit them splits... _amazing_ as  _fuck_."

"R-really?" Ching replied, out of breath a little bit, "I mean, I felt like I could've backflipped a little better and my splits weren't as sharp as I hoped."

 _But you made me fucking gay for those sexy ass splits_ \- "N-no no! Your splits were graceful and beautiful! Like you, you're so graceful...a-and  _beautiful_."

Changkyun looked at the flustered female weirdly, seeing her cough nervously when she walked up to Ching.

"U-um..." Irene started to say, "H-how would you like to stay for cheer practice and work with us? We could use someone with your kind of sass on our team."

Ching let out a small  _oh_ , seeing everyone else around her nodding quickly, urging her to stay. And  _then_ she looked at Changkyun, who furrowed his eyebrows visibly when she looked over at him.

"I'll stay if it's okay with him," Ching replied, pointing to Changkyun.

Changkyun  _froze_ , "Wh-what?"

Irene blew a raspberry, "Of course Changkyun's okay with it! He's okay with everything...r-right? He's so fucking chill and relaxing and funny, honestly, he couldn't say no. Right Changkyun? She can stay right?"

The brunette looked at Irene, who was sweating like crazy and smiling widely as fuck.

 _Lesbean_ , he said to himself.

Then he looked around to see everyone else giving him puppy eyes, begging him to say yes and let Ching stay. His eyes were right on Ching, who was giving him a bright little smile waiting for his answer. He still got that weird feeling he's been getting from her all day and didn't want her to be here.

In  _fact_ ,he wanted her to fuck off and not try to dominate another thing he's fucking good at.

But he sighed, smiling in defeat, "Of course she can stay. Wouldn't kill to have another member around."

"Woohoo! It's settled then!" Irene replied happily, taking Ching's hand and taking her to the center of the field, with the other cheerleaders following right behind them. Changkyun stilted a little as he grumbled, but he followed soon after.

And Jimin and Hyungwon saw the whole thing.

Jimin bit his nails as Hyungwon sipped his tea, "We might need some more  _popcorn_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly had an estimate of how many chapters of this fic is left but idk anymore skfd- 
> 
> welp, ill let yall know until then read away we got a black lead role in this bitch ^^


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

"Woah so you're gay gay? Like....you get fucked in the ass or you just fuck dudes-"

"Jackson why do you have to make it weird, you're gay too," Wonho grimaced as the brunette shrugged his shoulders. The boy was talking to him and Kihyun from his own seat, turned around to see from behind.

Kihyun sighed, "Yes, Wonho is  _gay gay_ , are we done here?"

"No no!" Hoseok replied, turning around as well, "I have  _lots_ of questions."

"I can't answer all of them," Wonho replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "Also last time I recall, no one on this fucking team is straight. I'm literally the only straight guy on this team who hasn't come out yet."

"Wait are you sure about that?" Jackson asked, "I mean, that new guy on the team has a girlfriend while the rest of us are fucking dudes."

Namjoon hummed from behind, "Or we can be like Jungkook and  _get_ fucked."

The blonde boy blushed lightly, hitting Namjoon in the arm, "For the  _record_ , I am  _not_ gay okay? I don't fuck dudes and I don't like it up the ass, I'm good. You guys can all be gay but I have a whole ass girlfriend."

"Sure," Taehyung replied, looking down at him, "Tell that to Wendy who was complaining about you saying you wanted  _her_ to fuck you."

"Hey! Don't put me on blast like that Tae, you're not the extremely dominate one here either," The boy argued.

The redhead snickered, "Yeah well...least I don't pretend to be straight unlike some people I know," He coughed harshly, "Like  _you_ , ahem."

Wonho and Kihyun widened their eyes, turning around to look at the boy who was just avoiding their glance. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What?! Wonho you've gotten it up the ass and now you're gay so don't look at me like that."

Wonho raised his hands up in defeat, "I said  _nothing_ I said absolutely nothing. Take that up with Taehyung."

Taehyung giggled, "Jungkook's just mad because he had a crush on Changkyun-"

"I DIDN'T AND I'M NOT GAY!" The boy exclaimed, closing his book shut and walking to the back of the bus, which was still lowkey empty.

When he made his way back there, another small boy with red boarded the bus, taking a seat next to Namjoon.

"Sup Huta," Wonho replied happily, "How're things been going for ya lately?"

The boy looked up at him in surprise, grinning a little bit, "Nothing, a little birdy told me that  _you've_ taken the gay path and you're dating Jaebum's boy now."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Jaebum's boy? I don't know who that is."

"WHAT?!" All the boys exclaimed in unison, scaring the hell out of Wonho, who shrunk down in his seat. Kihyun groaned, "Sometimes being your best friend is embarrassing, just know that."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Well  _I'm_ sorry, but I don't know who the fuck this  _Jaebum_ guy is. It's not like he's a top-notch football coach all the way in Busan. Like the famous JB, who's a football coach and is preparing us for the homecoming game for 3 days."

 _Silence_.

Huta raised an eyebrow, "Wonho, you do  _realize_ that JB  _is_ Jaebum....right?"

"Huh?" Wonho replied, his eyes going big.

"Um yeah," Taehyung started to say, "JB is Jaebum. Full name Im Jaebum."

"Shut the fuck up," Wonho replied, sounding visibly speechless and in awe. He looked at Namjoon, then Jackson, then Kihyun and Namjoon, then at Huta. Then back at Kihyun, "Are you guys for  _real_ right now?"

Kihyun nodded slowly, "Yeah, we're for real. Lim Jaebum is the top-notch  _famous_ Korean football player and coach from Boston who you gush over. He's  _also_ Changkyun's older brother." 

"No fucking way," Wonho replied, holding the sides of his face, resembling the kid from Home Alone a little bit, "Why didn't Changkyun  _tell_ me his brother is like....the most famous guy in all of...well the NFL?! No fuck that, he's my fucking IDOL! He's been my idol since....well shit since I was fucking 14!"

"Damn you sure about that? You didn't even know his full name-"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT!" The boy exclaimed, "You know because there's like....thousands of people with the same damn name. You got Hoseok here and my name's Hoseok," Wonho looked at Huta, "You got the only  _Minhyuk_ at this school who I like."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment but okay," Huta replied, looking away.

Namjoon chuckled, "Well shit yeah but did you ever pay attention to the fact that Changkyun and Jaebum have the same last name?"

"Okay but a lot of people here have the same last name," Taehyung started to say, but then Namjoon glared at him and the boy put his finger down, "Okay nevermind....I see your point."

Jackson looked at Wonho, "Hey...do you even know a lot about Changkyun? I mean, I'm just throwing that out there. Changkyun is a very umm.... _secretive_ person and last time he opened up to someone they fucked him over so he closed himself out."

Wonho thought about it for a second, then his eyes widened in realization.

He  _didn't fucking know a single damn thing about Changkyun_.

The boy knew so much about him, shit, he could read Wonho's mind at this point. Wonho had spent most of their times together just telling him constant things about himself and opening up to him because he just felt  _that_ comfortable. Sure, he'd try to slip in a question about Changkyun, but Wonho didn't know anything about him.

I mean, it's not like he didn't know  _anything_ about him, but still the basic shit he didn't know. Like how Changkyun's big brother was a famous NFL player and he's about to meet him right at this fucking moment.

"I open up to him a lot but....I never thought of this before," Wonho replied softly.

Namjoon sighed, "That's understandable. Changkyun's never really opened up to anyone besides Minhyuk. But you guys are dating now and I think you should at least ask him about himself now and get to know him now. I mean...you guys are already physical so take the time to get to know him in a more mutual best friends type of way."

Huta nodded happily at that, "Yeah! You should still talk to him as a best friend and get to know him better. You know, so it won't be completely embarrassing when you guys have to do some weird couples therapy thing and you won't be sitting there looking dumb as fuck."

"No Huta, I think that's just you," Taehyung replied with a raised eyebrow, "You've been with Ten for about 3 years and still don't know when his birthday is-"

"Shut the fuck up, this isn't about me this is about Wonho," Huta shot.

Hoseok looked at Wonho, nodding in response, "I know good dating advice is the last thing you'd wanna hear from me, but they're right. Take this time to warm up to Changkyun while you can. I mean, you've made this far and he even lets you hold his fucking hand. Meanwhile, I ask for a pencil and get some weird Irene icy glare."

Wonho widened his eyes at that, "Seriously?"  _Thinking of how they first met and Changkyun was very very willing to let Wonho touch him, this information was pretty interesting_ , "I didn't think he was that anti-touchable."

"Well shit, after that Makoto incident I would be too," Kihyun sighed, crossing his arms, "Sometimes the things people do and say can push someone into a strange position and cause them to just...give up on trying."

"Or everyone can stop being a bitch and move on," Taehyung replied. Then he sighed as well, "But yeah, it be like that sometimes."

Wonho just wowed at that, looking down.

 _Changkyun was just a mysterious boy as a whole._ He never knew anything about him except that he was a boy with many secrets. But as the boys stated, he's finally made his mark and he's dating him now. Not only that, they've been comfortable under each other's touch and Wonho knows how complicated Changkyun is when it comes to considering other people's feelings.

Maybe this was a good thing though, they can be more than just an  _always fucking each other_ couple and turn into a real genuine couple. Changkyun turned his world around, maybe he can do the same thing.

The other football players soon boarded the bus, putting their luggage in the little carrier thing and signing off before they got on. Kihyun put in his earbuds eventually and just zoned everyone out eventually while Wonho just looked out the window, kinda thinking to himself about his relationship with Changkyun as a whole. He never thought of getting to know the boy, which was pretty bad on his behalf.

So maybe now it was finally time to do that.

He looked up and saw Shownu board the bus no longer, occupied in a call.

Which reminded Wonho that he hadn't spoken to him since he yelled at him 4 days ago. Shownu just took a seat across from him and Kihyun, too bad Wonho was closest to the window and Kihyun was the one sitting near the aisle. But Shownu had looked up from his phone for a second and then looked over to see Wonho looking back at him.

Wonho just smiled and waved, mouthing a  _Hey sugar daddy_. Shownu just shivered at that, looking back at his phone, ignoring Wonho's constant calls. Wonho realized that Shownu was purposely ignoring him and just gave up at some point, seeing that he wasn't really up for talking and sighed to himself.

 _This was gonna be one weird ass trip_.

Wonho just sat by himself, watching a few shows he found while scrolling around on Hulu, some show called Star, and started watching it realizing that this was gonna be a long bus ride seeing as it was three hours. The opening was pretty catching and Wonho only watched it out of boredom, but season one got him more into it and he started to pay attention to the character Alex Crane.

How stubborn she was and how she was avoiding getting close with everyone, but when Derek came along, her whole perspective changed and she was like a more open person. She went from a whole atheist to praying God could forgive her and settle her problems. Looking at her more and more, it reminded him of how Changkyun was when they first met, and how they've developed into what they are now.

Especially with Alex's parents being so rich as well as Changkyun's.

He also saw how she ran away from her parents constantly due to not wanting to live up to their name.

Maybe...that's why Changkyun was the way he was and didn't want Wonho to know that side of him. Because living by rich parents was just....unbearable in a way.

He didn't know, but he sure as hell wanted to find out.

 

 

**➼**

 

 

The bus finally approached a nice looking resort smack dab in the middle of downtown Busan. All the boys oohed when they approached it, the bus stopping in a nice little lobby area so they all could collect themselves.

Their Coach,  _Jackson's dad,_ Coach Ruji Wang, stood nice and proud as he looked back at the boys.

"So we will be staying here for 3 days to learn about better techniques as well as prep yourselves for the Homecoming game," He replied, "I also want everyone to relax but we'll be going by a nice little schedule to remind you of break times as well as working times."

Yugyeom raised his hand, "Sir I left my packet at school-"

"I figured, it's something on paper and you all are easy to forget you need  _paper_ and  _pencil_ on this trip," Coach Wang sighed, "Therefore, I emailed it all to you. You guys suck ass at keeping up with schedules and I learned my lesson during the seniors' freshmen year."

Wonho giggled, "Hell yeah, I lost that bitch on the first fucking day of school."

The older man shook his head in disappointment, "See boys, even your captain lets things slip under his grip."

"That's not the only thing slipping under Wonho," Kihyun teased the boys who understood the joke snickered amongst themselves. Some were confused and just looked at the Coach, who kept shaking his head.

"Quit sleeping with cheerleaders boys," Coach Wang announced.

"Hey some of us don't mess with cheerleaders!" Taehyung replied mockingly, "Nah I'm deadass kidding, I've been fucking Joy since junior year."

"Damn seriously?" Jackson asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, but I got my eyes on someone else though and  _they're_ not a cheerleader," Taehyung winked as all the boys sighed.

"Well Namjoon is with Yoongi, he's a volleyball player," Jackson announced, "And the first one to come out as gay."

The coach harshly cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Okay this isn't the  _gay fest_ , we left school so you boys could focus on this game. You guys do so well as a whole and I brought you here so we could possibly make it to the championship. But we'll only do that if you guys stop talking about fucking girls-"

" _Ahem_."

"Fucking every gender there is out there," The coach replied, correcting himself but cringing a little bit after he said it. "Look just get off the bus so I can assign you your rooms and roommates."

The boys all nodded at that, getting out the bus and grabbing their things. Wonho stayed with his closest friends, seeing as everyone on his team was his friend or whatever, and just paused the episode he was on of Star before anyone could see what he was watching. He just grabbed his two duffle bags, one that had a small keychain with Changkyun's name on it.

He heard Taehyung ooh teasingly, "Damn you got his name all over you already? You're like Changkyun's property now."

"It's not like that!  _Well if anything I own him_ but yeah," Wonho replied, smacking Taehyung's hand away.

Kihyun snickered, "Hell no, you let him fuck you in the ass."

"You let Jimin fuck  _you_ in the ass," Wonho argued back, which caused the boys too ooh in response, being the instigators they were. Kihyun just rolled his eyes, "Okay but c'mon now, you cling to Changkyun as a sub clings to their dom. What the hell makes you think you're the dominant one?"

The rose gold-haired boy lightly cleared his throat formally as if he was going to tell him the smartest speech ever. Then he opened his eyes, half-lidded, with a big smirk on his face, "Because Mr. Fuck-Face, even though I have only bottomed  _once_ , I am the superior one and I have fucked Lim Changkyun in the ass more times than I can count."

Namjoon shook his head as Huta, Jackson, and Taehyung quietly applauded the boy. Kihyun raised an eyebrow and was gonna say some sly remark, but he looked from the corner of his eye and saw someone with a silver mullet walk towards them in heavy grey joggers and a red sweater. And  _he_ knew who it was, good thing Wonho had his back turned.

The ashy haired boy smirked, looking at Wonho again, "I'm  _sorry_ you mind repeating that for me again? I couldn't hear you."

Wonho raised a confused eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Kihyun you already know that-" 

"That what? You're a bottom? Hell yeah, you're built like you like it up the ass," Kihyun snickered. Taehyung, Jackson, and Huta snorted really loudly then paused when someone walked up to them slowly. Namjoon sighed, then he looked up at the guy coming towards them too and mouthed:  _Oh my god_.

And Wonho  _still had his fucking back turned_ , "I'm not a fucking bottom Ki!"

"Yeah that's right, think you can repeat your speech again so I can hear it clearly?"

Wonho rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he smirked a little bit more deviously, "What? That I have fucked Lim Changkyun more times than I can count? Hell yeah. I got that boy  _right_ where I want him, I fuck him  _real_ good he can occasionally whine out a  _daddy_ call right in between those soft, luscious lips of his. Fuck, those pretty lips of his feel like heaven against mine, and my-"

The boy heard a harsh cough from behind and got a tap on his shoulder. He was confused, but soon as he turned around and saw the dark ass icy glare from the man before him, his face got pale as  _fuck_.

 _Lim Jaebum_ , "Nice to meet you too,  _Lee Hoseok_."

Wonho swallowed hard, smiling apologetically, "H-hi m-mister L-Lim....whew....JB!"

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, his icy glare stayed. And it looked  _just_ like Changkyun's, but  _darker_.

"Not sure if I wanna beat your ass for talking about my little brother like that or not. You're 18 and a minor. However, I'm only 21 and I'm not  _too_ old enough to kick your fucking ass."

"A-ah, ain't that nice," Wonho replied, chuckling like  _fuck_. Because he felt his heart ready to beat out of his chest, but only since he was just talking about how he fucked his idol's little brother in the ass and how good his lips feel on his dick.

Oh shit, he's screwed.

Jaebum just nodded, proceeding to walk away and talk to Coach Wang.

 _Meanwhile_ , "I can't believe you had the  _balls_ to talk about Changkyun like that in front of his brother? Oh my my my, Wonho that's inappropriate-"

"Eat a dick Yoo," Wonho grimaced, storming into the resort as the boys followed behind him, laughing like fuck.

Wonho just stayed out of reach as the coach started to go over their schedule for the three days and how much training they were gonna do. So, in the mornings from 9 AM to 12 PM was the morning practices were they usually stretch, run, and go through a couple of routines. 1 PM to 4 PM was the freebie time as well as lunch, then 5 PM to 8 PM was more practice, 9 PM to 10 PM being dinner, then sleep. Seemed like a pretty neat schedule considering the time swaps and Wonho felt as if he could handle it.

Some time to focus on his football future and not  _other_ things that had been distracting him, such as cooking club, Jooheon's situation with Minhyuk....and of course Changkyun. But the time he spent away from the boy kinda sorta made him miss him a little bit. It's like Kihyun had said, they were always near each other-  _literally_. Time off was pretty much all Wonho needed to get himself together.

And also time to think about his future in regards to Changkyun and college.

Which made him wonder....what did  _he_ wanna go to college for?

Changkyun had so many talents and personalities he could easily get into theatre, yet he was also a good cook so he could go into culinary, or maybe go to the states and study business and English. Or dive deep into that athletic portion of him, maybe even be a dance coach? He could do so much with himself- yet Wonho really never knew what Changkyun liked doing the most.

He was literally just being himself, which is one of the things Wonho loved about him.

Everyone else could have shit they're good at and you could tell, but Changkyun was just good at these things without having only  _one_ thing he was good at. Plus, the kid is damn near rich, he could get into anything and be super good at it. Changkyun  _was_ good and he could do a lot better than Wonho, which saddened Wonho because....

.....why the hell did he waste his energy getting with someone like  _him_?

"Okay so here are your keys to your rooms, these you  _cannot_ replace and do not depend on your roommate to have theirs," Coach Wang replied, then looked at the yellow-haired boy, "I'm talking about  _you_ Yugyeom."

He nodded shamefully as some of the guys snickered lightly. Then everyone split, which left Wonho, Kihyun, Taehyung, Huta, Jackson, and Namjoon all in the lounge room.

"I'm gonna go to the food court seeing as it's only 12 PM and we don't have practice til 5," Taehyung waved off as he ran, with Huta following right behind him.

"I'm gonna check out my room and take a shower, been a long ride," Namjoon replied, walking off as well. Jackson nodded at that, "I'm gonna head off with him. Let's just hope it's not next year and I'm bunk with Joon and he starts facetiming Yoongi all fucking night long."

Kihyun and Wonho snickered lightly as the boy ran off.

Then Kihyun sighed, looking over at Wonho, "Looks like it's just you and I, you martini shaped whore."

Wonho glared at him, "No you fucking thot you just made me embarrass myself in front of Changkyun's older brother  _and_ my fucking idol. Think I wanna hang out with you?"

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "I don't know... _do you_? It can be like the good ol' days before Jooheon came freshmen year-"

"Alright I'm out," Wonho replied, getting his bags and dashing off.

Kihyun just sighed in defeat, seeing everyone had left him. He had seen a nearby gift shop and was headed towards it, until his eyes caught something. He saw Shownu laughing with some girl holding towels, pretty slim thick,  _really_ cute. She had luscious red hair and judging by her uniform, she looked like the lifeguard for the pool. Kihyun squinted his eyes as he watched Shownu rest his arm on the pole to get a closer look at her  _face_.

And when he did that, it made the boy wonder as to  _why_. Seeing as, Shownu claimed he had a crush on Hyungwon and that he was the most magnificent boy he's ever known. So was all that shit just  _literal_ bullshit or what? Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't let Wonho find out because seeing as Shownu's on thin ice for mentioning their mother problems- he was probably gonna beat his  _ass_.

So Kihyun remained quiet, until they started walking towards him. The boy panicked trying to find somewhere to hide and just jumped behind a chair, trying his hardest to not make himself visible. Also so he could  _definitely_ eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-aw I'm so sorry to hear that," He heard the girl with ruby red hair say, "I'm sure he would've been a good friend if he opened up more."

"Yeah well...that's just Hyungwon I suppose," Shownu sighed to himself, "Not really the  _opening_ up type."

The girl laughed softly, "Well you know, you sound like a nice guy Shownu. I'd definitely date you if I went to your school, too bad I gotta work here because well...family business and shit. So I go to school online."

"Well, I think you're a nice intellectual wherever you go miss," Shownu replied, his tone genuine and soft as he smiled warmly, shaking the girl's hand, "I hope to see you around more often when I go for a swim Miss."

"Jisoo," The girl replied, smiling widely, "You're adorable I hope I see you near my pool as well."

And with that, the girl walked off, with some sway in her hips as she walked off. Shownu sighed to himself, then looked at his phone with  _widened_ eyes, seeing that the girl had left her phone number on there as well.

Before he could chuckle to himself, however-

"AH!" Kihyun exclaimed as he jumped from behind, pointing at Shownu and glaring at him with his piercing brown eyes, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
  
Shownu raised his hands up in defeat, "KI-KIHYUN! H-hello there! Um...n-nice to see you there."

Kihyun squinted his eyes, "Don't you fucking  _nice to see you there_ me! I totally saw you. You were trying to hustle with that hot ass lifeguard chick with the fine ass."

"I wasn't trying to- wait did you say she had a fine ass-"

"That's not important!" Kihyun growled. Then he paused for a second to think of what he said and hummed in response, "Okay I will admit, she had a pretty nice ass."

"Well I wasn't even looking at that, but she is a nicely build woman. Very cute," Shownu replied as Kihyun nodded in response.

And they were just nodding along and humming until he remembered what he confronted Shownu for. He cleared his throat, "Okay listen....I definitely saw you trying to hook up with her and well, that's kinda strange for someone who said he was madly in love with Hyungwon the other day."

Shownu's eyes widened, "Y-you remember that? Aha! Yoo Kihyun, it was just a small little tease! Or some small attraction point...I don't  _really_ have feelings for Hyungwon! You must be out of your marbles my good fella!"

"Shownu, you were talking about how you'd spoil the hell out of Hyungwon and make him feel pretty."

The man started sweating nervously, "W-well y-yes but-"

"You said he was the most magical boy in the entire world and you want to give him the world both sexually and romantically."

"Well, I-"

"You said you loved him more than you love Changkyun because he opened your horizon and showed you a whole new  _world_ , then proceeded to sing a whole new world from fucking Aladdin-"

"ALRIGHT, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man exclaimed, which raised a sudden silence in the whole lobby. He opened his eyes and looked to see everyone staring at him weirdly as they continued doing their own thing. Then he looked at Kihyun, whose eyes were  _wide_ open.

He sighed in defeat, "Okay okay....so I like Hyungwon... _a lot_."

Kihyun tsked, "Uh yeah, no offense, but you talked that girl off all about him but played it off and said he was just a friend. I mean who the fuck  _are_ you, Adrien Agreste?"

"Cut me some slack okay?" Shownu groaned, taking a seat, "I mean...Hyungwon is like...the love of my life now and all we did was have sex but it's like he's the light of my life now. He's just so wonderful, talented, spontaneous-"

"Stubborn, selfish, listens to no one but himself," Kihyun cut him off, but then saw the glare on Shownu's face and giggled apologetically, "My apologies, carry on."

Shownu looked down, playing with his fingers, "Look I  _really_ crossed the line that day with Wonho and Hyungwon and bringing up their mother. Since that day, Hyungwon doesn't even bother being a  _friend_ to me and it's hella frustrating. So I've been sleeping with other females and males to hopefully get over this stupid crush and go back to myself."

"And yourself is being a  _real_ sugar daddy as well as a thot and fucking multiple people because you're too stubborn to accept your own feelings-"

"Okay are you over here to help me or make me feel worse?" Shownu snapped, glaring at the ashy curly-haired boy.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, "No, I'm trying to understand this situation and why  _exactly_ is it so bad? I mean, the only bad thing is you lying to yourself and saying you don't like Hyungwon and then forcing yourself on to other people, which makes you  _miserable_ by the way and you should know better than that."

Shownu groaned, his face landing in his hands, "I just wanna be  _happy_ dammit. WHY can't I just be happy?"

"Maybe you can be if you learn to accept your feelings," Kihyun replied as he walked over, patting the man's back. He kneeled down to his level, "Shownu, I understand what it's like to wanna  _not_ feel these emotions because it hurts to feel that way. This person makes you feel so complete and you just wanna love them but sometimes you can't and it kills you, trust me, I know."

Shownu looked up at him as Kihyun continued, "But if you learn to just accept that you feel this way towards this person, I'm sure everything will be fine and you're gonna be okay. I promise you. I went through the same thing with Jimin, Jooheon and Minhyuk went through it too, and you fucking  _see_ how long it took Changkyun and Wonho to get together."

The man looked down, bringing his hands together as he furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his glance low.

Kihyun was right, lying to yourself and throwing yourself at other people just to avoid the fact that you love this  _one_ person would do nothing but crush you up inside. It hurt loving Changkyun knowing that he didn't like him back, but falling for Hyungwon was more  _extreme_ seeing as the boy believed in him and gave him more faith than anyone else he's ever known.

Hyungwon was such a  _good_ person, but the boy lowered himself as well as his own standards and that's what hurt Shownu more than losing their friendship did.

But he had to be honest with himself because if  _anything_ , if Hyungwon needed someone to turn to, he wanted to be the first one he could turn to.

He snickered lightly, looking over at the small boy, "You know what, coming to this school and attending it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I've never felt so close to a group of people before."

Kihyun shrugged, "Welcome to the family thot."

He slapped the man's back and Shownu winced a little, but then the two of them snickered lightly. Then Shownu sighed, standing up, "Okay, I think I'll be honest with myself and accept my feelings for Hyungwon! Even if he'll never return them and he's too stubborn to understand them."

"That's the spirit big guy," Kihyun replied, patting his back lightly this time, "I mean even if you guys fucked multiple times it's okay. You can be like Changkyun and Wonho but bolder."

"Um Kihyun," Shownu started to say, "Hyungwon and I have only had sex once."

"Oh," Kihyun said as his eyes widened, then he patted his back again, "Well least I know sex isn't one of the main reason you've fallen for him. Wonho and Changkyun....I mean, they're crazy sex beasts but Wonho talked about Changkyun's smile and flexible personality while Changkyun talked about how much of a dork he is. They're made for each other."

Shownu nodded. Then he brought his index fingers together as his face became a bit soft, "Um....also Ki, you mind keeping this away from Wonho? I don't want him to know...least not yet. We still haven't properly made up yet."

"Ah," Kihyun replied, winking, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'm like the king of secrets this year, so I gotchu."

Shownu smiled, "Thank you I appreciate it. Wanna get something to eat? Maybe go to the swimming pool later-"

"We're not going to go see Jisoo you sugar daddy," Kihyun grimaced and Shownu just nodded at that, looking away as they walked up to the food court.

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

Wonho made it to his room after talking the fuck out of some random people in the elevator. Some guy name Romeo was hella pissed off after Wonho insulted his crocs, but didn't matter because Wonho just threw up his middle finger and... _moonwalked_ out?

He was just sliding backward- but yeah let's call that a moonwalk.

The whole time overall, he was just unpacking his luggage, throwing on some fresh new clothes and getting himself together since he had the time, kinda enjoying the little isolated time he had from everyone else. I mean, the boys were probably downstairs cracking jokes and shit, but he had a few hours to spare before going down there and joining them himself. So he just grabbed the remote, which was a Raku remote and had all kinds of stations.

From  _Hulu_ to  _Netflix_.

Wonho just chirped happily as he jumped up on the bed and kicked off his shoes, turning on Hulu and going to his previous episode of Star that he left off on.

Episode  _4_ of  _season fucking 2_.

He tossed the remote to the side and grabbed his phone, taking a quick little selfie before proceeding on to watching his show. He looked at the nice picture and hummed to himself, thinking of a caption-  _and of course whether or not he should tag Changkyun in it_.

He just shrugged his shoulders, typing up... _something_.

       

       

**_ Wonnieonethousand posted: _ **

**A bitch felt cute gays, might delete later to not make your boyfriend or girlfriend jealous ;)**

**5,454 likes ❤️ | 345 comments**

 

 

**@yerionice: okay im loving this new YOU bitchhh yass 😝😝❤️**

**@heony2000: get em queen ❤️😎**

**@bambam1: hell what kind of face product do you use because u look so fucking good man 😍**

**@minn_pupp: ur such a badass i love you wonho and ur fucking adoRABLE😭**

**@kyunniepooh: fuck ur so adorable imu and i wanna kiss ur soft lips 🥺**

**@wonnieonethousand: imu2, thinking bout u rn @kyunniepooh 🥺💘**

**@yookeys: this is smth a bottom would post**

**@kyunniepooh: @yookeys stfu u ARE a bottom🤭**

**@yookeys: touche kyun, touche 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻**

 

 

Wonho snickered at the comments, then went over to his dms to see that Changkyun had been begging him to call him like minutes ago. As much as Wonho wanted to call him, he also wanted to give the boy his personal space seeing as they've been glued to each other this  _whole fucking time_. Literally, ever since they've had sex it's always been them together.

But not really as just fuckbuddies, but as friends as a whole. And it's like Wonho said, he eventually opened up to Changkyun and treated him as if he was just another one of his pals, he just grew fond of him.... _extremely_.

Now they're dating and it was gonna get  _wilder_.

Nonetheless, Wonho couldn't say no to that.

So he went over to his call app and called  _Kyunie_ 🥺💘.

"Hello my lo-"

 _"Goddammit, it took you long enough,"_ Changkyun growled on the other line,  _"I swear I've been calling you since you left! Well, I mean....I don't know, I know I called you after third period, it's 1 PM and classes are over for now."_

"Aww baby, I'm sorry about that I've been on the bus for fucking 3 hours now and it's  _crazy_ ," Wonho replied, chuckling lightly, "I was bored as hell though and the guys and I were just making all kinds of jokes."

 _"Oh shit 3 hours?"_ Changkyun asked and Wonho nodded.

"Wait, I'm gonna facetime you hold on," Wonho said, requesting the little facetime thing. Once it connected, he was blessed with Changkyun's presence. I mean, it was on the phone but it still counted as a good thing.

Changkyun smiled brightly, "Waddup dork. That rose gold hair of yours really looks good on you."

Wonho chuckled, "Does it? I mean I thought I was a little crazy letting the pink hair get a bit soft but it's grown on me. I feel like a peachy blonde type of color though? Maybe Jungkook might get mad because his hair isn't as great as mine."

"Jungkook? You mean that kid who tried to go against you in lifting class but ended up almost killing himself trying to lift 65-pound weights?"

"Hell yeah, that kid who also says he's  _straight_  but I know damn well he's got his eyes on Taehyung."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh c'mon now," Wonho said as he blew a raspberry, "Taehyung is like...even more of an asshole than  _me_ and Jungkook is the most stuck up kid on the team...and a snobby mama's boy who gets money at his bidding. They're always arguing and Taehyung ends up slapping his ass-"

"Oh wait nevermind, they're definitely fucking each other," Changkyun replied in defeat and Wonho nodded, the two of them chuckling after because....the hell was wrong with them?

They always brought up weird conversations, Changkyun most definitely with his weird little conspiracy theories about the universe and stars, how there's a mistletoe star that comes around the fall and how Wonho teased him and said he'd kiss him under it. They would always talk about random ass things, but they enjoyed each other's company nonetheless.

And Wonho loved hearing Changkyun talk on and on and be his inner self. The sparkle in his eyes whenever he talked about something he loved which was science related or something involved with theatre was so adorable and made Wonho giggle a bit. He was whipped, he'll admit that, especially when it came to laughing at Changkyun's cheesy ass Harry Potter dad jokes, but he just loved him.

Loved seeing him happy.

_I think you should at least ask him about himself now and get to know him now. I mean...you guys are already physical so take the time to get to know him in a more mutual best friends type of way._

Wonho smirked, "Okay  _smart ass_ when the hell were you gonna tell me that you're related to the most famous NFL player of all time?"

Changkyun suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Wonho with wide eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked,  _visibly_ nervous.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "I caught you in your lie you evil wolf. When were you gonna tell me that your older brother is the one and only JB from the NFL? The best fucking football player of all time  _and_ my fucking idol? Like c'mon now Kyun! You could at least mention it or something y'know."

The boy watched as Changkyun looked down, pushing up his glasses. He was  _obviously_ nervous, feeling himself get more and more tense as he closed up his science textbook and put his pencil down. Wonho kinda grew worried as he saw the boy just look down, holding one of Wonho's pillows in his arms.

He sighed, "I-it's not like that Wonho. I just don't want you to meet that side of my life."

"What do you mean?" Wonho asked, his voice soft, "Don't you trust me? I tell you all about my life and you see how dysfunctional my family is. Shit, I've literally been this open guy ever since we met actually. I don't know...kinda hurts that you don't really trust me like that."

"I do trust you Wonho!" Changkyun replied, his voice soft as well, "Just that...last time I opened up to someone and told them all about myself...I ended up getting gangbanged by all his friends and left the party a whole limping mess. Why do you think I close myself out from people? It's not easy to open up sometimes....it can be hard when the world is nothing but tough on you."

Wonho hummed at that, "Yeah...I know that. Can't always keep your head up because shit keeps coming for you."

Changkyun nodded and the two boys sighed in unison. Then Wonho looked at him, "Changkyun, I love you though, and we've literally made it this far as being an  _official_ couple now. I know opening up is hard, trust me, took me 6 months to come out as gay and finally ask you out and now look where we are. I wanna make us work you know I've never been in a  _real_ relationship since Irene and I've never felt this real with someone before."

He smiled slowly, "I wanna be real with you Kyun. I want us to make this work as long as we can and hopefully see the best in it. Who knows if we'll make it all the way to college? Who fucking cares! I wanna spend time with you now and I want us to have fun as boyfriends  _and_ as best friends. Trust me on that."

Changkyun looked at him through the phone, then looked down with a cute little pout. Then he smiled warmly, looking back at Wonho, "I wanna be real with you too Wonho."

"Well," Wonho replied, dramatically laying back, "Tell me about yourself then baby boy. Introduce me to the other side of Changkyun that I'm opening up to."

The boy on the other line with the big round glasses sighed, setting his phone down.

"Well," He started to say, "I am hella rich. My mom's a famous astrologist named Minetta Queen Lim, also known as Moon. My dad, Professor Lim Oswald Geom is a great professor at Harvard down in the US. They live in Busan though after we all moved. Jaebum stayed in Boston to become a famous football player, but supposedly he's on vacation for you guys. And  _Youngjae_ -"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Changkyun quickly replied, then he cleared his throat, "Anyways yeah. I moved here with my parents when I was 12 and I've been attending boarding school for as long as I can remember. Not that I'm trying to run away from my parents, although having my mother as a famous astrologist and my dad as a mathematician isn't really good on my conscience sometimes."

"So that's why you went to boarding school and do all these things?"

The boy nodded, "I wanted to explore myself and go outside of the box. Making a cooking club, dancing with the cheerleaders, performing in theatre, even writing my own songs for fun. I wanna do so much with myself in life. I wanna love myself and appreciate all these talents of mine so when I go to college next year...I'll know what I'm going for rather than taking some astronomy or astrology field or be a scientist in any way. I wanna be my brother and be someone different you know?"

"Yeah," Wonho smiled, "That's really cool Changkyun. I just want you to know though...no matter whatever you chose to do, whether it's cooking for people, telling folks how many stars are up in the sky, or even dancing in a play, I want you to know I'm gonna be here to support you and not bring you down no matter what."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Really? You mean that?"

"Hell yeah! You'll be the best singing, cheerleading, dancing, scientist chef  _ever_! Bet on that! Most definitely got yourself a big fan right here!"

The boys giggled lightly at that, then sighed as they looked at each other. Changkyun just kept smiling and blushing, then he looked down as his smile faded a bit.

"Wonho," He said, softly, "Makoto really hurt me. He lied to me and told me he loved me for a whole 9 months and my entire freshmen year was just filled with fear and hate, not just towards him but myself. Sophomore year and Junior year were only a breeze because I isolated myself. I couldn't trust anyone after what he did to me. Telling me he loved me but making me smoke with him, filming porn, skipping class- getting gangbanged at a fucking homecoming party. It all just hurt so much and I couldn't even bear being friends with anyone or moving on. It was hard."

The rose gold boy nodded his head at that, looking at Changkyun as he struggled to get these words out. He was opening up to him though, and that's all Wonho wanted besides his full trust. He wanted to show Changkyun he could trust him and Wonho was never gonna let anything like that happen to him.

"Then you came and I wanted to at least open up," Changkyun continued, sniffing, "We had sex and it was...well  _wow_ it was amazing. It was so great it made me realize how closed out I was and that I was getting a second chance to open up and be myself again. A happy boy who loves making friends and loves people. Th-then I started falling for you when you said you wanted to get to know me as a friend...we got closer and- fuck I still have your fucking name on my  _thigh_."

"That's true," Wonho giggled.

Changkyun giggled as well, then continued as that smile came back, "Listen...all I'm saying is, you changed me. You continue saying I changed you but I think you changed me more than anything. And I love you for that, especially after that talk from this morning and that fucking  _post_ oh my god. It opened my eyes."

"I know right!" Wonho exclaimed happily, "It feels good being out and open. I get to be a bad bitch."

Changkyun snorted when it grew silent, then flew back as he held his stomach, laughing his ass off. Wonho just poked his lips out, rolling his eyes as he waved his hand at the boy.

"You're just mad because I'm the  _badder bitch_ ," Wonho teased, "But it's okay sister, you can be a  _bad_ bitch."

"Oh my god," Changkyun replied within his laughter, "P-please  _stop_. You sound like James Charles."

"I know! It's whom I was going for," Wonho replied, flipping his hair a little bit as the two of them giggled. Then he sighed happily as he saw Changkyun proceed to giggly, he was holding his phone up high, with the pillow on his stomach so you could see his messy chocolate brown hair with lighter brown highlights on the other pillows and his pastel blue short shorts.

Wonho smiled, "Hey...this is pretty gay, but I love you."

Changkyun slowly stopped giggling too, then smiled back, "I love you too."

"Man no, I miss you so much I talked about how much I wanna make love to you to your brother accidentally."

"Oh my god," Changkyun's eyes widened, "Are you fucking serious? Wonho that is  _so_ bad. My brother already wants to kick your ass as it is, he knows a lot about you."

Wonho's face paled, "Are you fucking  _serious_? So he would've given me a dark glare as it is?"

"Yeah because well....word goes around and let's just say when you and Irene were  _beefing_ , she and Jaebum were close buddies and-"

"Oh my fucking  _god_ ," Wonho groaned, "Irene's ruining my fucking life still and we're not even together any fucking  _more_!  _Dammit_!"

Changkyun giggled, "Hell yeah and you had the chance to redeem yourself but you told my brother you wanted to fuck me in the ass."

"IT WAS KIHYUN'S FAULT OKAY!" Wonho exclaimed as the boy on the other line giggled lightly, "He kept making some dumb ass joke about me getting fucked in the ass by you and  _I_ told him, even though Changkyun has dominated me  _once_ , I have fucked him in the ass multiple times. Then next thing you know I turn around and Jaebum is staring  _right_ at me man. THat's embarrassing."

The boy with the glasses snickered, "Yeah it is. You have such a Kyun kink I think you might kill yourself being away from me for 72 hours."

"I just fucking  _might_ ," Wonho grunted and Changkyun giggled lightly at that.

Then it grew silent as the boy bit his lip a little bit, thinking of something that made him blush a little bit. Wonho was confused, but then saw Changkyun move his legs a little bit, which was kinda  _hot_.

Changkyun looked back at Wonho, "H-hey...I really miss you."

"You think I don't miss you?" Wonho replied, his voice soft and tender, "I know you might be tired of fucking and kissing, but that's what I wanna do with you right now. Maybe cuddle or hear you whine out a daddy call as I'm sucking you off-"

"D-don't say that," Changkyun replied, his voice got a bit high-pitched and almost sounded like a whine, "You're gonna make me feel things I'm not supposed to feel right now. I just got out the shower  _fingering_ myself."

"Oh yeah?" Wonho snickered, "Did it feel good?"

"Felt good because I was thinking of you," Changkyun replied,  _softly_ , "I miss you Wonho."

"I miss you too,  _fuck_ ," Wonho replied, biting his lip, "Now you got an image of you fingering yourself in the shower over me in my head and it's driving me  _crazy_. I just wanna kiss the  _fuck_ out of you."

"Maybe I should just finger myself now for your enjoyment?" The evil boy on the other line replied, giggling at Wonho's sudden blush. He clicked his tongue as he smirked, "I'm not wearing any underwear and I smell like strawberries."

"You used my strawberry shower gel didn't you?" Wonho replied, furrowing his eyebrows as his hands went down to unzip his own pants, "Now that I think about it, ever since I've given you the key to my dorm you've done nothing but take my stuff and use it."

"Oh yeah?" Changkyun slurred, Wonho loved how fucking  _smooth_ it sounded coming out of his mouth, which urged him to release his dick and stroke himself. He just watched as Changkyun's hands reached low to tug his shorts off,  _slowly_ , "What are you gonna do about it? You're in Busan right now masturbating and you can't do shit."

"Can I tell you how much I'll spank your ass when I get back and literally wreck you?" Wonho replied as he continued to stroke himself  _slowly_ , seeing the boy finally remove his shorts and throw them down on the floor.

He snickered as he started to pump his fingers in his hole, only two, and pushed them in and out  _slowly_  enough to irritate the hell out of the man on the other side, "Sure, let me tell you how  _open_ I am right now because of you. You drive me insane and I want you  _now_."

"You think I drive  _you_ insane?" Wonho grumbled as he started to fasten his pace, "Hearing you and being  _inside_ you like that makes me go crazy. Feeling your nails dig in my back as I'm going into you man it just...f-fuck."

"It  _what_?" Changkyun whined as he pushed a third finger, "It does  _what_ Wonnie?"

"It does s-so fucking  _much_ ," Wonho slurred off his tongue as he started to huff at the mere thought of being with Changkyun right now. Seeing him naked as a whole and imagining doing all  _kinds_ of lovemaking with him made him feel hazy and his mind went blank.

He just looked at Changkyun, "Phone sex doesn't feel right, I want the real thing."

"Y-yeah," Changkyun let out, "I f-feel like I'm talking to myself right now and it's so weird just fingering myself and talking about how much I wanna just sit on your lap and bounce."

Wonho giggled, "You think this is how long-distance couples do it? Think they use Skype and just facetime while masturbating to the thought of each other?"

"No that's so awkward," Changkyun chuckled, "Minhyuk said they send like nudes o-or some shit and then masturbate to the pictures. Or maybe they do facetime and fuck on the phone?"

"Oh yeah? You should moan for me then," Wonho replied with a sly smirk as he fastened his pace, "I wanna hear you moan my name out loud and just imagine sitting on my lap."

"Oh my  _god_ ," The boy whined out, grunting a little bit, "W-Wonho I can't do that."

"Do for me baby,  _please_."

Hearing that little  _please_ was like setting the ignition in Changkyun. The boy just giggled as he pushed in a third finger, "You just  _love_ pulling out my inner kink you fucking blockhead."

"What your daddy kink?" Wonho sneered, "Hell yeah, I love hearing you moan period. Sounds so beautiful coming from you."

"Y-yeah because you sound like a fucking  _lion_ when you moan."

"Do I?" Wonho replied, raising an eyebrow.

Changkyun nodded, "Y-yeah. But I love hearing you  _roar_ out my name in a deep voice. It gets me  _going_  and makes  _me_ moan more than you thrusting into me does."

"Guess we're both just being bold on the phone huh?" Wonho teased as he started palming himself more. He was just watching Changkyun huff more and more as he pushed  _another_ finger inside himself, looking back at Wonho with dark hazy eyes, his glasses lowkey falling off his face.

" _W-Wonnnie_ ," The boy replied in a stifled moan.

"Yeah baby?" Wonho replied, trying to bite back his moan, "Call me again."

" _Wonnnnie.~_ "

"Say it again."

" _Wonnnnnie.~_ "

"A-again...f-fuck, Kyun you're gonna make me come."

"Yeah I'm close too, oh my  _god_ ," The boy moaned loudly, "I want you  _now_  Wonho. I want you so  _bad_.  _Wonnie I want you so bad.~_ "

"Man I want you to ride the  _hell_ out of me and-" 

"OH MY GODNESS, WONHO!"

Both boys froze at the loud voice. Most definitely Wonho, who damn near jumped so high he fell off the fucking bed and dropped his phone. Changkyun, was confused, seeing at the screen had gone black. But he took that as a chance to hurry and grab his shorts.

Wonho  _however_ , wasn't very lucky to see Jaebum and Shownu standing in the doorway, looking at him with pale ass faces. His face was so fucking  _red_ as he stuffed himself back in his pants, zipping up his zipper and standing up straight as he held his phone behind his back, looking at the two gentlemen in the doorway.

He snickered, "H-hi....Shownu, h-hi Jaebum."

The two were still frozen in place. Shownu most definitely, who just slowly walked backward and didn't say a  _damn_ thing. Jaebum was just staring at him with widened eyes, trying to process the whole damn  _thing_.

"Holy shit," They both heard. Wonho damn near cursed himself, forgetting to hang up the fucking phone. "That's my brother ain't it?"

"Hell yeah it's your fucking brother," Jaebum gruffed, which made a large chill ride up Wonho's spine.

Wonho slowly put the phone up to his ear, "I-I'll call you later Changkyun."

"G-got that," The boy replied, not wasting any time to hang up the call.

Which left Wonho alone with Jaebum, who was staring him down like  _fuck_.

"L-look," Wonho started to say, "I-it's not what it looks like-"

"Were you just having phone sex with my baby brother?" Jaebum roared, "Are you  _fucking serious right now_?"

Wonho blinked back, "Okay so it  _is_ what it looks like. B-but you know! We're horny teens! Fucking um.... 18-year-olds, damn-near adults as well as grown men. I-if we wanna masturbate with e-each other then I-I don't see why not."

Jaebum's eyebrows twitched as he slowly approached Wonho, who swallowed hard as he saw him come near. The man stared him  _down_ , which made Wonho feel way more smaller in every single aspect of his body. He was gonna say some sly joke, but he couldn't seeing as he had already disappointed this guy not once- but fucking  _twice._

But Wonho just sighed, "Look, I know our encounters have been pretty bad and you think I'm bad for your brother. But if you just take the time to understand-"

Before Wonho could even finish, Jaebum already kneed the man harshly in the dick. And I don't mean like  _harsh harsh_ , I mean, it felt worse than hearing fingernails on a chalkboard. It was a pain worse than  _harshly_ stubbing your toe, it was a kind of pain that could make Wonho have some sort of erectile dysfunction.

Which Jaebum probably had no problem delivering.

"Stay away from my fucking brother you high school slut, or next time I'll make you have an erectile dysfunction," The man growled under his breath, walking out the room and slamming the door shut.

Wonho just winced, crying a little bit too as he held himself, rolling on the floor.

Shownu walked in no later, seeing the boy holding himself in his pants.

He sighed, as he tossed his bags on the bed, "I'll go get the ice."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonho's right yk, horny teenagers masturbate all the time :v
> 
> Okay no in all seriousness, writing a phone sex scene is literally the best thing i've ever written in all my 17 years of life-
> 
> i have never fucking laughed so goddamn HARD oh my god.
> 
> Yall i love this fic so much, hope yall like it too bc i literally love writing it to flex out my inner comedian side. Plus a nice feel-good fic is what everyone needs in their lives and not the cliche ones but the ones with twists where changkyun is a cute cheerleader and wonho is so much of a bad boy jock or bad boy asshole ya feel me :v


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had the fattest writers' block, my apologies for the lack of updates :(

"How's your balls?"

"They're uh...fine? I guess? I mean, I don't know. Still stings."

"Well no shit, Jaebum deadass gave you a whole ass Mortal Kombat fatality and kicked your balls back inside your pelvis-"

" _Thanks_ Shownu. I don't really need the reminder right now. It makes it hurt waaaay more."

"Right right," Shown replied, then looked down for a second. Then he looked back up, "I've never gotten kicked in the dick so I don't exactly know how it feels."

"Wow! Okay. Well, it  _doesn't_ necessarily feel good," Wonho sarcastically replied, groaning.

The chestnut haired boy with the square glasses just furrowed his eyebrows at him, crossing his arms, "Okay so you got kicked in the dick. Big deal-"

"Excuse me? The hell do you mean? It  _is_ a big deal," Wonho said, furrowing his eyebrows, "You don't know the excruciating pain I'm feeling right now. I'd advise you to stop pretending you know what I'm going through before I  _punch_ you in the dick."

"Okay but you're making it sound like it's the worse feeling in the world. Least you still get to fuck Changkyun-"

Before Shownu could finish his sentence, Wonho punched him directly in the dick, as  _harsh_ and  _hard_ as he possibly could. Shownu groaned in response, immediately holding himself as he rolled off the bed, Wonho glaring at him as he fell and groaned.

Shownu held himself tightly, "Y-you were right. I-it does hurt."

Wonho hummed in response, then looked down at the ice pack in his lap and sighed, tossing it to Shownu from below. Shownu  _struggled_ to take it at first, slowly rolling over to his side and picking it up, rubbing the pack on his hurting member.

Wonho sighed, "I'm sorry buddy. You uhh...you didn't deserve that."

"No it's fine," Shownu replied, or at least tried to under his groaning, "I'm guessing this is my payback for calling you and Hyungwon out the other day. I kinda...ugh, deserve this."

Wonho's eyes widened, "What? No Shownu I forgot all about that. That was like three days ago it's cool. Besides, I can understand your frustration towards it all so there's no trouble right now."

"No no," Shownu grunted, sitting up finally, "It was uncalled of me. In fact, everything I've done towards you and said towards you is highly uncalled for. You're just such a provocative boy, you're like those basic fuckboys on the football team who all the guys wanna be and all the girls wanna be like. Except, the whole football team, I thought you all were assholes."

Wonho hummed, "Yeah, but we're not like that you know. This team is full of gay ass boys who are all goofy as fuck and love being a team. If anything the cheerleading team plays around more than us."

Shownu chuckled, laying his head back on the bed, "Coming to this school I've learned a lot. Not to depend on  _movies_ to tell you how High School is like."

"Pft, you should've  _been_ learned that buddy. C'mon now, you're like hella smart."

"Yes but I don't have much experience thanks to my dad," Shownu said, sighing, "All he's ever taught me was to take what I want and get to people learning their weaknesses. When I met Changkyun, he showed me that I can get what I want with being who I am. I fell in love with his rebellious attitude and how badass he is."

Wonho tsked, "Hell yeah, the guy made me  _gay_. Or well...maybe realize how versatile I really am when it comes to sexuality and like....sexual position wise-"

"What?"

"What?" Wonho said, blushing hella hard at the memory. Then cleared his throat, coming back to Earth, "A-anyways..you were saying about your childhood and shit."

Shownu looked at the boy weirdly but sighed, proceeding, "Anyways, I started to explore more based on what he taught me and ended up becoming some top-notch playboy. Like a sugar daddy of some sort for all these females and males. But I was only like this because I thought that was the only way I'd find someone to love. Then I came here and..."

He looked at Wonho with a softer glare, "I saw him and you. I saw how happy you two were together when we went to the mall. You two were in the arcade room making out all sweetly and softly as if there was something more between you two. It was beautiful."

Wonho's blush softened, "Shownu-"

"I wanted that too you know," Shownu said, looking away, "I got jealous at how such an ignorant, arrogant, lowlife, stupendous, absolutely ridiculous idiot-"

"Get to the point."

"I was jealous at how someone like  _you_ managed to grab Changkyun's heart," Shownu said, his tone softer than before, "So I wanted to bring out your weakness and mention my sister, seeing how you'd handle that and I wanted to watch you fall. But apparently, Changkyun loved  _you_ so much he saw past that and embraced you. He welcomed you into his life."

Shownu gripped his fists, "I was  _so_ jealous of that. So jealous that someone I've literally strived to impress was able to be taken by the likes of you. I didn't understand it. Never understood why no one falls for the rich and intelligent anymore."

Shownu unballed his fists, looking over at Wonho who was giving him this sensitive look in return.

He flattened his lips, "Then I met Hyungwon."

Wonho's eyes got  _big_ as his eyebrows twitched a little. Shownu saw and swallowed hard, seeing Wonho scoot closer towards him, slumping down on the floor right next to him. Shownu was kinda surprised at how chill Wonho seemed, wincing a bit seeing as he was still in pain obviously.

Then he looked over at Shownu, "You have feelings for my brother?"

Shownu's eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

Wonho snickered, "Well...for one thing, you're  _soooo_ fucking easy to read. I can tell when someone shows compassionate feelings as a friend and when someone shows compassionate feelings because deep down they fucking love that person more than they love themself. It's kinda this thing us humans go through."

"Holy shit," Shownu said, astonished, "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say ever since we first met."

"Piss off," Wonho groaned as he softly pushed Shownu who chuckled lightly in response. Then Wonho sighed, shaking his head, "I'm serious though, you got feelings for my brother and I respect that this is you're way of breaking it out to me."

Shownu nodded and Wonho hummed, "I figured. And being in love with him has opened your eyes to a lot and made you realize how close-minded you really are."

"He's just so open, he made me see that you don't need to be rich and handsome to get someone," Shownu said, looking over at Wonho sincerely, "You have to show you care a lot for that person. Show them how much you love and respect them for who they are. Be empathetic. Love them. Let them know that even if everyone else leaves them behind, you'll have their back no matter what and understand them more than anyone. Be that shoulder for them to cry on. That stress relief."

Wonho snickered, "Hyungwon showed you all  _that_?"

"Welll," Shownu sneered as both men chuckled lightly at the thought. Then Shownu suddenly stopped, smiling to himself.

_"I don't want you to just love me Hyungwon, I want you to love all of me."_

He sighed, "I just wish I knew how to handle these feelings. It feels weird, to be honest because I've never liked someone like this before. I use to be able to settle in any relationship without any trouble, but I'm just battling myself in this one."

"Trust me, I know that feeling," Wonho said, nodding at his words, "I use to think everything could just come to me. I use to think all I had to do was have sex with someone and boom, all mine. But first-time Changkyun and I had sex, before actually, he called my ass off and reminded me that having all the free sex will do nothing but leave me dead in the streets."

"How  _did_ you end up being like that Wonho?" Shownu asked, raising an eyebrow, "You, believe it or not, seem like such a charismatic smart boy who's way more capable of doing so much more with himself than having sex all the time. Why do it?"

Wonho looked over at him with a small grin, "Same reason you did it. To find some sort of happiness and block out the bad shit going on in life. Trying to find some sort of closure and someone who understood me. Find a way around my mother's death and just hide my past from others. No one needed to know shit about me and who I was. So I kinda sheltered myself."

Shownu hummed, "Is that why Hyungwon does it as well?"

"Ahh," Wonho tensed, "Hyungwon was lost and use to look up to me for advice until he met Hoseok. Hoseok poisoned the thought of him needing to use his body for what he wanted to get and Hyungwon believed him and left me. His stories a bit different than mine."

"It seems to be, and yet," Shownu said, patting Wonho's shoulder, "In some way, he was probably doing it for the same reason we were. As was Changkyun, Kihyun- almost everyone in our school has to have the same reason to sleep around and that's to find some closure because we're all so alone."

Wonho's expression softened, "Well, when you put it like that it sounds sad as fuck."

"Because it is sad as fuck," Shownu snickered, "But as teenagers, that's just how it is sometimes. We crave something we don't need and can't have and have sneaky and hurtful ways of understanding everything. Then we branch out into adulthood where we  _really_ don't understand what the fuck we're going through."

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, it's like a hit or miss situation."

"Indeed. You take your hit and miss that opportunity the first time. You continuously miss shit in life no matter how much you hit it you know," Shownu said, sighing softly, "That's like me trying to make as much money to impress someone and find someone to love. And you having sex with a lot of people so you won't be so lonely."

"Makes sense," Wonho replied.

Then he started laughing softly and Shownu looked over at him confusingly, "What's so funny?"

"Pft, it's just funny," Wonho started to say, "This is the first  _actual_ conversation we've had without us fighting each other."

"Oh! You're right," Shownu said, snickering as well, "Maybe us getting kicked and punched in the dick made us go soft."

"Indeed," Wonho said, nodding a bit, "Hey, this might sound crazy and you might not understand it, but you and Hyungwon are like Star and Noah Brooks."

Shownu raised a confused eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's from this show I've been watching all day called Star," Wonho said, nodding his head, "Hyungwon is like Star, he wants to fall in love and find someone but he's too stubborn to accept his feelings sometimes which is hella frustrating sometimes. And he's been hella hurt so many times so he has trust issues," He looked over at Shownu, who was slightly saddened at that fact.

Then Wonho gave him a small smiled, patting his shoulder and looking over at him, "Don't worry bro, if anything Kihyun, Jimin, Changkyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and I will most definitely help him come to you and realize his feelings too. Whatever it takes."

Shownu smiled back, "Thanks Wonho, I appreciate it."

"No problem," Wonho said, then got up slowly, "Now get up because this is kinda getting gay, even for me."

Shownu snickered, "Says the guy who finally came out to everyone and told him he was  _hella gay_ and loved Changkyun  _very very very_ much."

Wonho shrugged, smirking slightly, "Hey I'm not a fuckboy anymore, but I'm  _stillll_ Wonho."

 

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

 

"You're doing  _what_?"

Irene looked across at Changkyun with a warm smile, "I'm changing the cheer routine for homecoming. Even though 7 Rings in a  _nice_ idea, Ching and I were talking privately and she gave me the idea to go with Bad Decisions by Ariana Grande instead. It's a bit less explicit and you don't have to twerk and do and split in this one."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "W-wait a minute, Irene we've been working on that routine for a month. We've been trying to perfect it for so long. Ching has been here for two fucking days and now we're suddenly making changes to the whole thing?"

"Kyun I know you're mad-"

"Damn  _right_ I'm pissed," The boy exclaimed, slamming the door of his locker, "Irene. We can't just switch up everything all of a sudden. Homecoming is in 2 weeks, we need to be prepared for no matter what. I already got my mother setting up with the backup dancers I ordered-"

"I already contacted Miss Hyolyn, she's fine with the changes. In fact,  _everyone_ knows about the changes and know how strict our schedule is now to learn this new routine. Ching choreographed the whole thing and we even have some of your moves from the 7 Rings routine so we're good."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "She took pieces out of my choreo?"

"I was going to change the whole thing," Irene said softly, "But  _Ching_ insisted that you would be upset about us changing everything. So she added in your bits as well, even gave you a new solo piece to follow so you still get that spotlight since I told her you're our main dancer."

"But Irene-"

"As co-captain of the cheerleading team and one of my closest friends," Irene replied, her soft tone vanishing completely, becoming more strict, "I expect you to understand and respect this decision at least. While I'd love to hear your side, I think this is what's best for us Kyun. And with us following Ching, we'll be able to pull this off. Right now, I just want your support."

Changkyun looked at the girl, who's expression got a bit softer. Then he sighed to himself, realizing he was already as stressed as it was worrying about Ching's presence in the school as a whole. His mood was already cracked, he didn't need it to fuck up anymore because of Ching interfering.

 _Once again, for fuck's sake_.

"Alright fine," Changkyun replied, lowkey irritated, "I'm okay with it."

Irene nodded, hugging him tight, "I promise you  _won't_ regret it! I totally owe you one more definitely for agreeing with this! Now I'll send you the schedule but I got a date with Ch- I-I mean umm...I gotta go handle a few things and let Seulgi know we need some touch-ups to our uniforms for the game. Love ya!"

Before Changkyun could ask her anything else, the girl ran down the hall.

He just sighed, walking off to his next class seeing as he had a few minutes before any of bells started ringing which marked 3rd period. Changkyun just kept on going, feeling all kinds of anger  _boil_ in him that he couldn't even explain or express. This whole time he just felt pissed off and wanted to  _throw_ that new girl off a fucking cliff.

_Ching is so amazing!_

_She's so flexible!_

_What a smart girl you are, Miss Leon._

_She's so beautiful._

_We LOVE YOU CHING!_

Changkyun shook his head at the thought and just kept walking, ignoring those horrible ass mentions of that girl.

He still felt hella inferior to her and wanted to know what her deal was, but after Jimin told him not to stress about it he's been doing everything in his power  _to_ stress over it. It just bothered him and he couldn't get it out his mind- he needed some sort of closure.

He needed  _Wonho_.

"Hey there," Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked over to see someone in the darker portion of the hallway where the lights were sorta flickering. The boy didn't see anyone there so, so he just kept walking pretending he didn't hear a single thing.

But then he stopped in his tracks and looked over. When he did, he finally saw someone leaning on the lockers wearing short grey shorts and a long sleeve black crop-top sweater, poofy hair up in a ponytail, eyes covered with silver shades.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Hello there, thought you were too busy swooning everyone to talk to me."

"Yeah but brainwashing people ain't that fun you know," The caramel skinned female said, coming from out of the shadows, a sucker in one of her hands. She raised up her glasses, smirking, "You're so cute when you don't get your way, you know that."

"I figured you had some motive coming here and it wasn't just to make friends and  _be all nice and change yourself_ ," Changkyun grimaced, "All that bullshit you love to spill out to everyone. And Irene too, you're totally playing her aren't you?"

Ching shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, she's cute maybe I'm just doing it because everyone else acts like they're all hot shit after fucking with the popular kids."

"Okay, she's been through enough Ching," Changkyun sighed, "Don't do her dirty like that-"

"Why not? You mad because you spent two months on a helpless ass routine meanwhile I've been here for like...I don't know, a damn  _day_ and already have a spot on the cheerleader team, dozens of friends, boys coming for me and girls literally calling my name?" Ching gloated, snickering, "Hell yeah, being you makes me feel  _hella_ good. I loooove being the school's attention whore."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Attention whore? Excuse you?"

"Oh!" Ching said, tossing her sucker in the nearby trash. "Was it  _not_ you who freshmen year slept around, caught the attention of the cheerleaders, had dozens of friends, and boys coming for him left and right? Hm, I might be confused. Pretty sure I remember you're the cute little self-centered bitch that pushed me into a locker and told me to get lost you know."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Ching, c'mon now, I'm not that same Changkyun. If anything, I've matured since then. Ever since I had that hardship with Makoto...a-and everything else. I'm basically out of that stage now."

Ching rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure. After you broke my brother's heart when he proposed to you at the homecoming game-"

Changkyun's eyes got  _big_.

_"M-Makoto get off of me-"_

_"No! Not until you know damn well who you belong to you stupid slut."_

The boy shook his head, looking up at the female, "Ching...you don't know a damn thing that happened that night. You don't know anything about me and your brother and what  _really_ happened. You weren't there because you were too busy trying to gain some dumbass title that you didn't fucking have you never fucking will have. Irene maybe forgot about you, but I still remember that same little wimpy cheerleader that came knocking at my door freshmen years asking me for help."

"And I still remember that  _same_ boy who promised to be my best friend," Ching called out, her voice a bit soft as well as hurt, "Changkyun, we were best friends. We were gonna stay that way, but then you stabbed me in the back during the tournament and let the popularity get to your head and left me to go have sex with my brother, as well as all the other football players on the team."

Changkyun's expression softened, "Ching...look that was a long time ago okay. And I didn't plan on getting with Makoto willingly. He just helped me out with something-"

"Oh boy, here ya go again with the lies," Ching chuckled bitterly, "You say you changed but you're still lying to me, as fucking always."

"Ching I loved being your friend because you were the first friend who saw me beyond being Kim Hyojung's son. You saw me more than being the rich kid exchange student from Boston with the famous parents, mansion, all the money," He started to walk up to her, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Ching. I really am. I shouldn't have let all that shit get to me and left you hanging."

Ching shook her head, "Whatever Changkyun I don't care. You supposedly still have a reputation here and I could care less," She turned from him, "In fact, I'm only here to let the past haunt you and take shit from you. Basic bitch stuff."

"Ching, we can talk this out like the 18-year-olds we are, or you can keep bitching about it and walk around arrogant as fuck like you know what's going on," Changkyun scoffed, "Your brother  _hurt_ me."

Ching sharply turned around, glaring at him, "Makoto didn't do a  _damn_ thing to you."

"Believe that all you want like you're his bitch Ching," Changkyun said, glaring back at her, "What happened to the girl who didn't wanna live up to her brother and be nothing like his stupid ass-"

"She-" Ching started to say in her sentence, but she looked at Changkyun, who was staring her down sharply.

_"M-Makoto! He didn't even DO anything to you-"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP CHING. I'm gonna go to that school and KILL that son of a bitch, and you're not gonna stop me."_

_"Makoto I- MAKOTO LOOK OUT-"_

Then she frowned a bit, letting go of her glare, "She crashed and burned and now she's here."

Changkyun's glare softened up a bit as he saw how less tense she became, looking as if she was remembering something, but she was fighting it off.

He started to reach for her hand, "Ching, let's talk-"

"I think we're  _done_ talking, Changkyun," Ching said, snatching away. Her glare came back, dark as ever as she walked off, ignoring the boy who was standing in the hallway all alone and confused.

But he also felt bad for some reason.

"Damn," The boy heard, turning around to see a black-haired boy with curly hair whistling as he saw the girl storm off. He looked at Changkyun, who was damn near surprised to even see him here.

He snickered, "Okay I leave for a few days and now the drama queen is back."

Changkyun smiled a bit, hugging the boy tightly. Minhyuk was surprised, but he giggled lightly and hugged Changkyun right back.

"Holy fucking  _shit_ I missed you so much," Changkyun said, squeezing him tight, "I've had some eventual couple of days."

Minhyuk tsked, "I'll fucking  _say_. I leave and miss Wonho coming out to everyone telling them he's fucking gay as shit and  _finally_ asking you out. Not only that, but the Liberian drama queen of freshman past has come back to haunt your ass and remind you of your past with Makoto."

Changkyun flattened his lips, "Yeah...so you  _do_ know what's going on."

"Well other than spending countless days getting fucked in the ass, I've kept up with you through Hyungwon and good ol' Kihyun," Minhyuk said, winking, "Besides, I was starting to get homesick and totally missed my best friend for fucksake. Now I'm here and I'm seeing the bitch that haunts the both of us to this day."

Minhyuk chuckled lightly to himself, then looked down to see Changkyun wasn't too thrilled about that, nor did he find anything about that comment funny in the slightest.

So Minhyuk's giggles stopped, "Hey...why you seem so sad? So what if the crazy bitch is back."

"Min," Changkyun said softly, looking up at the boy, "She doesn't know what happened between me and Makoto."

" _Oh_ ," Minhyuk said slowly, looking a bit worried, "Well then...that's her fault for not trusting you and then screaming at you during the cheerleading tryouts. She didn't have the chance to hear you out nor did she try to so that's that. I wonder why she's back though. Whatever the reason is, she totally glowed up from freshmen year-"

"No it's not that Min," Changkyun said, visibly tense, "It's not that she didn't try to hear me out, she couldn't."

"What do you mean she couldn't?" Minhyuk said, furrowing his eyebrows and seeing the boy get nervous. He squinted his eyes, "Changkyunnnn, what exactly are you  _not_ telling me?"

The boy bit his lip, "Minhyuk, I haven't exactly been honest about the way Ching and I fell out and I really wanna tell you why and how and  _everything_ that happened but I-"

At that note, the bell rung, meaning both boys were late for class. Changkyun cursed under his breath, looking at Minhyuk who was kinda pissed off, looking at Changkyun and kinda unsure if he  _should_ be pissed or if he shouldn't.

He just grabbed Changkyun's arm, "You got a  _lot_ of shit to tell me, boy," He said, dragging him out the hallway.

Changkyun was just confused, "What? Wait! Where are we even going?!"

"To the cooking club room so you can explain yourself! I'm back now and I'm  _not_ gonna let you treat me like Wonho and slide your feelings under the bus," Minhyuk scoffed, "You know damn well I never let you do that."

 

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

 

_**Three days til the Cheerleading Tournament.** _

_"C'mon guys! Put some pep in your running! You can dance all you want but all that dancing won't pay off if you can't run as well!"_

_And the whole new group of newbies had been practicing with their captain, Jeon Jiwoo, all morning. She trusted the new group of cheerleaders, even the small amounts of boys that wanted to participate as well, thanks to a small cheerleader in general for coming up with the idea because she wanted her friend to dance with her._

_Meteora Leon, aka, Ching._

_She gained the nickname thanks to a few of her fellow members because they said ching was like another way of saying 'spark' in their case. And Meteora was the spark of the team so far, everyone's favorite, everyone loved her very very much. Not only was she an exchange student, but she was smart, popular, and very very pretty._

_"That's enough for today you guys," Jiwoo said, seeing the tired females and males heading over to the bleachers to take a breather. She chuckled, "Damn, you guys are kidding about this tournament in a few days. You guys are hella dedicated and I like that fire in you all. Keep that same energy when it's time for the big day."_

_They all nodded, opening their bags to get their water bottles. Meteora was looking around for hers and found no sight of it in her bag. She grumbled under her breath as she continued to dig down in her bag, but there was no luck. She felt nothing wet in her bag or anything cool at all, it was just her extra clothes for after practice._

_"Looking for something?"_

_The chocolate colored girl looked up to see a boy looking down at her with poofy curly hair in an undercut style, ear piercings all over._

_Meteora smiled, "Thanks Changkyun, I thought I was going to die."_

_Changkyun giggled, "You were. Dude, you ran like 8 laps, that's a total of almost 2 miles."_

_"Really?" Meteora said, downing the water, "I was thinking it was at least 1 mile."_

_"4 laps is a mile stoopid," Changkyun giggled, "Just ask Joy, she's on the track team. She asked me if I wanted to join but I told her I wasn't really interested," Then he smirked at Meteora, "And I also told her that you might be interested in joining. You can run your ass off."_

_Meteora giggled, "It's all in the genes. My dad lives in Libera and he kicks ass on the field. Best African track runner in history. Pretty sure you guys got it too."_

_"Well other than racial stereotypes, I don't even know," Changkyun sighed, "I mean there's this guy named Hyungwon. He's pretty fast."_

_"Wasn't he on the cheerleading team as well?" Meteora said, raising an eyebrow, "I heard he tried out but he never came to practice after the football players were practicing on the same day as us on the field."_

_Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Some football player probably called him a fag or something. Which is odd because last time I checked the football players are actually really really nice guys."_

_"Yeah oookay," Meteora giggled, "You try dating one of them. Like that Lee Hoseok guy one day. Get a kick out of that."_

_Changkyun hummed as he and Meteora looked over on the field to see a guy with blonde hair run over to a girl with strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail. It was Irene, who was giggling as the boy gave her some flowers and she hugged him tightly as a few cheerleaders awed at the whole scene._

_Changkyun snickered, "Not my type. I'm not interested in beefy football players."_

_"Aww c'mon though, he's cute! He gives Irene flowers all the type at practice and they always walk around the school holding hands-"_

_"And they have warm and cuddly sex in the dorms," Changkyun said, mocking Meteora's cutesy tone as the girl giggled at his impression. Changkyun pretended to gag, "I'll pass. I like hot bad boys who can for sure show you a good time."_

_"Oh, my," Meteora oohed, then giggled, "Someone will come around and sweep you off your feet Changkyun, I have faith."_

_Changkyun nodded at that, he and Meteora continued to giggle amongst themselves. Until Changkyun stopped giggling and looked from behind his friend and saw some guy with puffy blue hair in a black shirt that seemed like a turtle neck with short sleeves. He had on black ripped jeans with a chain hanging from the pockets and black fingerless gloves._

_Light caramel skin, soft looking plump lips, a scar under his eye._

_Changkyun felt his face getting red as he blocked out whatever Meteora was saying and kept staring at the boy coming near them, looking intimidating as ever._

_Intimidatingly hot._

_"-man I should totally ask him if he's single," Meteora continued to say, not noticing that Changkyun dozed off the conversation. Then she looked at him and saw his eyes all big, face a bit red and raised an eyebrow._

_She waved her hand in his face, "Helllooooooo! Earth to Changkyun!"_

_Changkyun blinked back, coming back to Earth, "What? H-huh? Who? Oh..." He looked at Meteora, who was kinda confused, as well as concerned why he was looking out like that. Then he chuckled lightly, "Um yeah! I'm sorry...what were you talking about?"_

_Meteora furrowed her eyebrows, but before she could say anything-_

_"Goooood morning little one."_

_The girl turned around and saw the dude with the puffy blue hair looking at her with a smile. Changkyun saw him finally up close and oohed quietly at the sight of his nose piercing and eyebrow piercing on his silted eyebrows. Especially the long chain piercing on his ears._

_And something about that eyebrow piercing made him look ten times hotter than he was already._

_"Hey Koto!" Meteora chirped happily, "How come you're out here so early? You never come out unless Mrs. Yoo forces you to."_

_The boy sighed, "Well I snuck out of class obviously. C'mon now Ching you know I don't take school seriously like you. I mean who does? It's kinda pointless sitting in a class full of people who teach all these things about math, reading, and science when half of it we won't remember and it doesn't apply to real life."_

_"Y-yeah!" Changkyun sparked out, a bit. Meteora and the boy both looked at him with wide eyes, which made Changkyun blush even harder. He swallowed hard, "I-I too think school is kinda pointless sometimes. What's the point of taking world history when we're not gonna remember any of it when we enter the real world when it comes to taxes a-and shit."_

_The boy looked at him for a few seconds, then snickered, "Hell! That's exactly what I'm saying, man! How the hell is the history of South Korea gonna teach us about how to save money in a bank account! Or even live on our own! I'm gonna graduate next year and not know shit about the economy and how it works. Fuck you school!"_

_Changkyun giggled a little bit, then covered his mouth to stop the embarrassing laughter. Meteora was kinda eyeing him a little weirdly, but ignored it and assumed he was just going through some phase._

_"Hey Ching, you never introduced me to your little friend here," The boy said, walking towards Changkyun and taking his hands. He smiled, "He's kinda cute."_

_Changkyun's eyes became as big as fucking saucers as he giggled deeply, not even stopping the blush from growing more and more._

_Meteora cleared her throat, coming in between the two, "Oh! Well um...Koto this is Changkyun! This is my friend who's a cheerleader. The main reason I convinced Jiwoo to let boys on the cheer team!" She looked at Changkyun who nodded at her with a smile, "Changkyun, this is my big brother, Makoto."_

_Makoto smirked as he took the boy's hand and kissed it gently, "Pleasure to meet you...Kyunie."_

_Changkyun's smile just widened as he blushed heavily at the action, looking deep into Makoto's light brown eyes. Meteora finally understood the situation and just coughed out a laugh, removing Makoto's grip off of Changkyun's hand and smiled at him widely._

_"Well, Koto, I'm sure you got tons of other things to be doing than flirting with my best friend," Meteora sneered, raising an eyebrow._

_Makoto sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "I do I do, you're right. I gotta hurry up and meet with Shang and the others. We're getting ready to start up this big party to kick off the track season, it's gonna be fire as hell."_

_He looked at Changkyun and his pretty smiled and grinned, "Maybe you should come too Ching. Invite some of those cheerleader friends of yours, maybe some of the football players," He winked at Changkyun, "And this PYT right here."_

_"I'll think about it," Meteora replied, kinda annoyed, "Anyways, we got practice right now so umm...begone thot."_

_Makoto held his heart dramatically, awwing at that, "Aww, you're just gonna kick your big bro to the curve? How horrible Meteora, you should be ashamed," He teased as he and Changkyun giggled lightly at the little joke._

_Meteora didn't really find it funny, but she sighed to herself, crossing her arms, "Byeee Koto."_

_Makoto waved at the two, running off back into the school. Meteora sighed and looked over at Changkyun, who was still kinda dazed off but then noticed her looking and returned to Earth._

_He chuckled, "Aha, I didn't know you had a brother."_

_Meteora raised an eyebrow, "He's bad news Changkyun. I didn't wanna introduce you to him because he does a lot of things that are kinda troubling and shows off the troubling side of our family. I mean, I love him, but every time I introduce him to a friend of mine they end up ditching me for him."_

_Changkyun's smile faded, "Oh...what do you mean?"_

_"I mean they fall madly in love with my brother and hang out with me to only hang out with him," Meteora snapped, "Then when I say I don't want to hang out with them, they stop being my friend as a whole. That's how Wendy and I stopped being friends."_

_"Oh I'm sorry M," Changkyun said, hugging her in reassurance, "I had no idea. If I would've known I would've never tried to talk to him or seem cool in front of him or whatever. He's just so-"_

_"Charming? Yeah I know," Meteora sighed, "Don't let that attitude fool you though. He's such a dick and a player. He just has sex and goes off doing whatever to people's feelings. I'd be damned if he ever did something like that to you and break your heart."_

_"Yeah," Changkyun said sadly. Then he hugged her tighter, "I promise I won't let anything like that happen. I'll try to hold in my thottiness and stay away from your hot ass half Japanese half Liberian brother as far as possible! For ma fave black girl, I promise you Meteora."_

_Meteora giggled, lightly, hugging him tightly right back, "Thank you Changkyun, I appreciate it."_

_The two pulled away shortly, Changkyun giving her a determined glare, "Now then, let us go take one more lap around the field and talk about this dude who you have a crush on and hopefully get you with him!"_

_"His name's Jooheon and sure!" Meteora giggled as the two of them continued to run off._

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

"You said you like fucking Changkyun in his face  _and_ got caught masturbating on a Facetime call with Changkyun by him as well?"

"Yes."

"Wonho that is the most pathetically dumbest shit you have  _ever_ done."

"Oh and you running away with Minhyuk for 2 weeks  _isn't_?"

Jooheon sighed, "Okay that's  _different_. You've been embarrassing your ass off in front of Changkyun's older brother. Least Minhyuk's parents like me."

Kihyun oohed, "He's got you there."

Jackson, Namjoon, Huta, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Shownu all hummed in agreement as Wonho groaned, holding his face in his hands. They were all in the workout room upstairs, relaxing and minding their own business as usual and completing the packet the coach assigned to them last minute for them to complete.

Jooheon stopped by after dropping off Minhyuk and got caught up on everything, even told he was going to bunk with Jungkook, who didn't seem pleased but it was whatever. So Kihyun filled him in on the stuff he missed, even though he kinda got the team of everything that had been happening. New girl at school, Changkyun and Wonho dating, Wonho coming out to everyone.

And Wonho getting his ass kicked by Changkyun's older brother.

So now they were just here, lifting weights and talking about all of this. And even though they were all around each other, they were all paired up. Shownu and Wonho, Jooheon and Kihyun, Namjoon and Taehyung, and Jackson and Huta. Jungkook kinda stayed near them by the leg stretcher talking to them as his partner left to go to the bathroom.

"Brother, Wonho," Jackson started to say, "You need to up your game to this guy. So far he thinks you're a sleazy nobody who isn't fit to date his brother at all"

"I mean he is a sleazy nobody," Kihyun spat, "We all know that."

"Hey! I'm not a nobody!" Wonho groaned as he lifted the heavy bar, "I-I am definitely someone capable of dating Changkyun. Changkyun and I have our differences but we're lowkey made for each other. I-I think."

Shownu nodded from behind, guiding Wonho, "Yeah I mean, Wonho has his moments but we all know he's fit for Changkyun because Changkyun accepts him for who he is. We all do. Long as we get Jaebum to understand the good aspects of Wonho as we all do, we're in good hands."

"Woah," Jooheon let out, "Since when did you and Wonho become best friends?"

"They're roommates now. I assumed they had a gay ass heart to heart conversation," Kihyun snickered.

Wonho rolled his eyes as he rose the bar, "Whatever man."

Namjoon chuckled too, "Shownu's right though. We all see the good in Wonho, regardless of whatever we think of him. I think it's fair if we just help him show JB who he really is and what Changkyun sees in him, we're good right?"

"Gonna be hard but why not," Taehyung replied as he leaned on the bar, "I mean what does Wonho have that's good about him?"

The boys remained silent as they all started to think. Which kinda pissed Wonho off at how silent it was and he groaned, setting the bar back in its original spot.

Huta shrugged his shoulders, "I got nothing."

"Well you have a nice jumpy personality," Namjoon started to say, "You're always looking out for your friends and have their best interests at heart."

Jooheon went on, "You uhh...you were my first friend man. You and Kihyun are awesome ass friends and help me kinda grown on the football team as a whole. WIthout you though, I don't even think I'd be here. So thanks Wonho."

Kihyun sighed, "I guess without you I wouldn't really have all the friends I have now and Jimin and I wouldn't even be dating right now."

Taehyung looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How have you two been able to keep it up for so long-"

"Don't worry about it."

Jackson spoke up, "You're really funny and cool and friendly as fuck too. You break all the basic football player stereotypes and you helped us kinda outgrow being the only fuckboys in the school. Even though we aren't and we're all out here fighting for love sorta," Then he patted the boy's shoulder, "Thanks for that."

"See we all know there are some good things about Wonho," Shownu replied, "Now we just gotta prove that to JB."

Kihyun snickered, "Yeah, let's prove how the dumbass lover boy Wonho is an actual softie and deserves Changkyun."

"Yeah!" The boy cheered in unison.

Wonho pretended to tear up as he looked around at them, wiping away a fake tear, "You guys are awesome. Greatest friends a guy could ask for. Sexiest bitches ever-"

"See you made that shit weird," Taehyung replied, grossed out as the boys around him chuckled lightly.

Then they all heard the music was lowered down as they looked up to see that Jaebum had entered the room with the coach, talking about some plan. He caught all of the boys' attention, who were all looking at him with widened eyes, waiting for whatever he had to say.

He cleared his throat, "I see you guys have been working out pretty hard these few hours and I'm kinda proud to see a group of passionate guys ready to get this show on the road. However, it's gonna take more than lifting some 45-pound weights to impress me. I wanna see how dedicated you guys are for these 3 days you have with me."

He walked in the center, "I'm gonna set up a workout plan for each of you. Some of you might be lucky enough to have it with your pals, others might not. I made this plan strictly on what your coach has told me about you all and what you can and can't handle, making sure the things you can handle can strengthen, and the things you can't handle can  _become_ the things you can handle."

"Weight lifting is a very important portion of the packet," Jaebum continued to say, walking around the barbells and weight lifting machines, "It's the biggest portion because this is a section that you all will be focusing on to strengthen yourselves and make sure you're fit enough for the game. You're all starting off on lightweights-"

"Wait what?" Someone said amongst Jaebum's speech. Everyone looked over to see Wonho sitting up a bit, his eyebrows furrowed, "Why are we starting off light? We don't need some package plan to teach us how to lift light weights. Some of us can pick up 60-pound weights without even trying."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you think you're  _that_ much in shape to lift heavy weights now Mr. Lee?"

Wonho looked around at his friends who were all shaking their heads, trying to tell him to say no. But then boy furrowed his eyebrows, nodding, "Hell yeah. The heaviest pound I can pick up is about a 65 at least."

Jaebum hummed, "Alright then."

Shownu glared at him a bit, "Wonho! What the hell are you doing?" He whisper snapped, "You're just gonna look like even more of an asshole-"

"I know what I'm doing Shownu, calm down," Wonho whispered back, "I'm trying to prove to Jaebum that I don't need to be babied and I'm capable of handling heavy situations.  _Literally_. I mean, starting us with light weights? What are we? Babies?"

"No, but-" Shownu stopped when he saw Jaebum pick up two 70 pound weights with no trouble at all. He placed them on the sides behind the two 65 pound weights that were already on the bar, then tightened them up.

He nodded at Shownu, which was a gesture for the boy to move. Wonho's eyes widened at the bar, then at Shownu when he saw him step over to the side. He tried to gesture him back and not to leave, but Shownu shrugged his shoulders, standing next to Kihyun and Jooheon. Wonho laid back down, looking up at Jaebum, who was staring daggers into the boy's eyes.

"Since you think you're hot shit," Jaebum scoffed, "Why don't you go ahead and lift this bad boy 10 times for me."

Wonho nodded at that, gripping the bar tightly and taking it off the hooks. It was heavy as  _fuck_  and Wonho was for sure he felt his elbows crack a bit, but he continued anyway. He pushed it up once, struggling a little as Jaebum gripped the bar as Wonho pushed it up and down a few times.

The boy damn near struggled, looking at Jaebum's dark intimidating glare and continued to push it up. But he just felt even more intimidated when Jaebum leaned forward once Wonho was getting ready to push it up a ninth time.

"You headass  _jock_ ," Jaebum whisper scoffed, "You think you're hot shit because you can lift heavy weights? Think you're a star football player? Football is more than just looking good in front of cheerleaders and an excuse to get your dick weight. It's about the dedication you put into play and who you're out here fighting for."

Wonho gritted his teeth as Jaebum pushed the bar farther down, "I've heard a  _lot_ of shit about you. You're an arrogant, sleazy, good for nothing bastard who's been fucking cheerleaders left and right. A dumbass who's somehow made it to the top and calls himself a good player. And a fuckboy who's only sticking around my baby brother thinking that he's worthy of his time at all."

Jaebum pushed the bar on his chest  _forcefully_ , "Well listen here  _bitch_ , it's not that easy and you're not gonna be the same arrogant headass here. I'm gonna show you how hard it is to get to the top. And I'm gonna show you just how weak and pathetic you actually are. So know your place, and  _piss off_."

Jaebum pulled the bar back up, helping Wonho breathe a bit as he finally let go. The man walked away, going up to the front as Wonho started to regain himself from the aggressive ass peptalk.

"Starting with lighter weights is what builds you up to start on heavy heights," Jaebum said, glaring at Wonho, "This is why you start light on your feet, so you can be ready for what's coming towards you. I want you all up bright and early tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep and some breakfast and head over to the field."

Jaebum nodded the players out as he walked out the room.

Wonho remained frozen, seeing his friends walk over near him.

Kihyun snickered lightly, "How do you feel?"

Wonho gulped, "I-I feel like I just pissed myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit or miss has 7 more chapters left yalls! <3


	24. Chapter 24

So...it was day three of football camp, and Wonho felt like utter  _shit_.

No seriously, Jaebum pushed his limits to the highest extent and he felt like dying at this point. From running about 10 laps every morning, to skipping lunch to lift weights hella early, to even now becoming his personal assistant for all the demonstrations.

And by that, I mean his personal punching bag.

"I FEEL DEATH!" The man exclaimed exhaustingly finally hitting his bed after nearly 12 hours of torture. He knew exactly why he was getting treated like this- Jaebum didn't like him because he saw him as a sleazy fuckboy loser.

But every time Wonho tried proving himself, it'd go in vain in an  _instant_. Like when he tried making a protein shake for Jaebum and the entire top flew off as he was shaking the bottle causing the whole shake to hit the man's face.

And Jaebum wasn't just pissed.

He was  _pissed_.

Wonho would even head out for lunch and call Changkyun just to check up on him, but he would literally feel Jaebum walking up on him like a ghost, breathing down his neck. Of course, Changkyun would call his brother occasionally and told him to back off.

But did he listen? Hell fucking no.

Jaebum would sugar code the call and then hang up and turn into an entirely different person.

Kihyun snickered, "Damn, he really hates your ass. All you did was say you love fucking Changkyun and  _boom_ , here comes his overprotective brother."

Shownu furrowed his eyebrows, "It's technically your fault he's in deeper shit than he was already," He sighed, looking over at the exhausted Wonho, "Now  _I_ even feel bad for him."

Wonho groaned loudly as Jooheon gave him some kind of deep tissue massage. But it wasn't because of the massage, it was because he was exhausted enough as it was.

"No, surprisingly it's not just Ki's fault he's after my ass," Wonho said as he lifted his head, "Kyun said that Jaebum already knew about me because of the whole Irene incident. They were....I'm guessing... _best friends_ and now he knows all about me."

"Damn," Jooheon replied, "So  _Irene_ really hates your ass."

"Irene's been after his ass since day one," Kihyun said, putting down an uno card for Shownu to continue, "She's literally spread all kinds of rumors about Wonho because that's how pissed she was. I mean, it's her fault Wonho became a sex beast."

Shownu nodded, "And it's also her who told me that you were bad. Of course, I see you as an equal now because I understand you a bit more and see you're not such a bad guy...you're just-"

"Idiotic and stubborn," Kihyun chirped, smiling, "But it's okay we still love you for you buddy."

Wonho flattened his lips, laying his head back in the pillow as Jooheon continued to give him the massage.

Jooheon sighed, "Well maybe we can find a way to get Jaebum hate Wonho less like Shownu. I mean Irene respects him, Shownu respects him. They both hated Wonho as much as Jaebum does now."

Shownu oohed at that, "That's a brilliant idea! Maybe we can get Jaebum and Wonho together to eat or like a jog or something and they can talk it out. Wonho can prove to Jaebum that he's a good guy for Changkyun and  _boom_! Friendship is magic."

"Yeah but there are so many problems with that," Kihyun proceeded to say, placing down another card, " Jaebum doesn't wanna give Wonho the time of day because he's either busy torturing him or he's minding his own business. Most likely in his hotel room though. So Wonho trying to get his attention is literally gonna backfire."

Jooheon and Shownu awed at that, going back to the silence as they started thinking hard. 

Then Wonho's head rose up, "Unless  _I_ go to him."

"Oh?" Kihyun said with a raised eyebrow, "That's rare-"

"Uno," The boy turned his head to see that Shownu successfully placed down his first to last card, smiling at Kihyun happily as the boy lightly glared at him.

Then his eyes were back to Wonho, "How are you gonna go to him? You don't even know where he is."

"But you said he was in his hotel room all the time right?" Wonho said, sitting up, "Let's go up to the ninth floor and find him. Track him down and get to talk to him personally. We'll have a heart to heart conversation with gay feelings and shit and me getting all gross and emotional, he'll hear me out, we'll be good."

"Hey like you and I did," Shownu chirped, putting down his last card and beating Kihyun. He just ignored Kihyun's glare and walked over to Wonho, "This is a perfect idea! If you just standby his hotel room he'll for sure hear you out."

"I mean that's a bit stalker-ish," Jooheon winced. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "But what the hell, I'm game."

The three of them looked over at Kihyun, who was looking back at them. He raised an eyebrow, "Guys it's like 10 PM, I highly even doubt we'll be able to talk to him because he's probably sleeping. We're supposed to be sleep as well."

"Since when were you the respectful parent on this trip," Wonho said, putting his hands on his hips, "C'mon Ki, it'll be quick! Besides, it's nice to have some good fun on this trip for once seeing as this is our last day."

Kihyun looked down for a few seconds, then sighed, "Alright what the hell why not."

The boys all quietly celebrated, coming close to Wonho who called them for a huddle.

"Okay here's the plan," Wonho said in a hushed tone as they all huddled together, "So we're all gonna sneak up to his room. Shownu and I will walk in and make sure everything's good while you two," He said, pointing to Kihyun and Jooheon, "Make sure no one interrupts us."

"You make it sound like you're gonna fuck him," Kihyun said, then he oohed, "Y'all are gonna have a threesome. I knew you had the hots for his brother."

Wonho blinked back confusingly, "Wh-what the hell- NO! Anyways look, you guys are in charge of lookout while Shownu and I handle this situation."

"Okay but," Jooheon started to whine, "Why the hell does Shownu get to go in and  _we_ gotta do lookout?"

"Gee I don't know," Wonho replied sarcastically, "But supposedly, I trust him more than I trust the two of you  _combined_. Jooheon, you're gonna spout some dumb shit and Jaebum's not gonna take me seriously," Then he looked at Kihyun with his eyes squinted, "And you're gonna make things  _worse_."

Kihyun nodded, grinning, "Smart boy Hoseok. Very smart boy."

"Shownu's the only one who will back me up," Wonho replied, "Besides, it's like he said, he once hated me too so maybe he can also help me prove to Jaebum I'm not some headass jerk."

Shownu nodded, "Sounds fair."

"Wait wait," Kihyun said, stopping them before they all ran out the room.

As they froze, Kihyun grabbed a few pillows from the closet and stuffed them under Shownu and Wonho's covers securely. The boys watched him confusingly as he speedily finished the job, running back over to them.

He raised his eyebrows, "What? The coach does room check to see if everyone's in their rooms sleeping. I sneak out all the time to go play cards at the pool with Jackson and Namjoon so I know what I'm doing."

They all oohed at that, nodding along as Kihyun praised himself.

Then the boys all nodded at that, walking out of the door room and immediately sneaking to the elevator. This was their curfew time, most definitely, but luckily Kihyun knew shortcuts around the place beyond compare.

The original way towards the elevator, of course, was the front path down the hallway, but the boys snuck behind because they figured the coach would be up there checking the rooms to see if everyone was sleep. It was near the spa room, take the nearby stairs and use the elevator on the 5th floor, that seemed to be a smarter idea.

Kihyun led them once they finally made it downstairs, running towards the elevators. But soon as they were close enough, Kihyun bumped into someone, causing the boys to bump into them as well.

Everyone groaned in response, looking over at the person that caused the commotion,  _praying_ it wasn't their coach.

It wasn't him, luckily.

It was a boy with blonde hair, wet, wearing big round glasses, an oversized football jersey, and some short black swim trunks.

 _Jungkook_ , "What the hell are you guys doing out?"

Jooheon and Wonho blinked in response, dumbfounded. Shownu looked over at Kihyun, kinda panicked but calm.

Kihyun cleared his throat, "W-we were just gonna head over to the pool. Check out the babes there and shit. Definitely go skinny dipping."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "But the pool's closed. I was just there a second ago."

"Wait-" Wonho started to say, "Why are  _you_ at the pool?"

"That's none of your-"

"Hey Kookie, did you-"

The boys' eyes widened as they spotted the male coming from down the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist, red hair all wet and in his face. But he could still see Wonho, Shownu, Jooheon, and Kihyun looking at him with widened eyes.

 _Taehyung_ , "Wh-what the hell- why are you-"

"We should be asking you the same thing," Jooheon said, furrowing his eyebrows, "You two were totally at the pool having a  _good_ ass time fucking each other. Taehyung, that's your jersey man!"

Jungkook groaned, "See! I fucking told you they would notice!"

"Jungkook we've been at this for 2 night now," Taehyung argued back, "And by my surprise, on the last night, of course, we get caught."

Kihyun oohed at that, "2 nights? Something was telling me you two were gonna be  _fucking_ each other," Then he grumbled under his breath, "I should've betted it on."

"Why are you guys out right now?" Taehyung asked all nonchalantly, "Kihyun you're usually sneaking around this way with Namjoon and Jackson."

"Yeah well," He patted Wonho's shoulder as they all stood, "Wonho's gonna have a nice little talk with Jaebum in private and tell him he's sick of being treated like daddy's bad little boy and give him a piece of his mind."

Taehyung and Jungkook's eyes got hella big as Wonho blushed lightly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"NO! I'm not having sex with him! I'm gonna tell him why I'm a good person and tell him to lay off," He replied with a small smile, "Hopefully he'll lay off and totally not call the cops or some kind of hotel security service to kick me out."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "After all that ass kicking he's been giving you, you kinda deserve it."

"Yeah well, you totally deserve a walker for all that dick you've been getting. Surprised you haven't started wobbling yet Mr.  _I'm So Fucking Straight I got A Whole Ass Girlfriend But I'm A Whiny Bottom_ ," Wonho shot back, "But that's  _none_ of my business."

Jooheon, Shownu, and Kihyun oohed at that, snickering lightly at the light shade of red that came across Jungkook's face. The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows, then looked over at Taehyung who was also snickering at it.

He nudged him harshly then strutted off without him, hitting Wonho's shoulder a bit as he left.

Wonho looked at Taehyung, "He's just a prude man, why do you see in him?"

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders, "He's a bitch for sure. In front of people that is. But with just us, he's actually really cool. And I don't know," The boy said shyly poking his fingers together, "I guess I kinda like fucking him."

Wonho oohed at that, kinda getting a weird sense of deja vu.

 _Sounded all too familiar_.

"We should probably take the elevator now," Kihyun said as they all walked towards the open metal door.

Wonho nodded, then smiled at Taehyung, "Go get him tiger. Maybe in some crazy ass way, you two will end up going from fuckbuddies to fuckbuddies with feelings for each other."

Taehyung's eyes widened, "You really think so?"

Wonho snickered, "Let's just  _saaaaay_ , I've been there."

"Wonho!" Kihyun shouted, "You can be gay with Taehyung and foreshadow shit later, let's go!"

Wonho rolled his eyes, nodding Taehyung out as the redhead nodded back at him. Then he ran over to the elevator, making it before it closed.   
  
  
  
  
  


➼  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I don't know why I agreed to this."_

_"Because you love me more than anything else in the entire world."_

_Meteora sighed, "Whatever you say Changkyun. Jiwoo said she's familiar with my brother and loves his parties. So maybe this is a way I can become the captain of the cheerleading team!" She cheered, then put her fist down sadly, "I-I hope so."_

_The two of them walked over to the East Building and made their way to Makoto's dorm._

_Meteora's hair was burgundy now, all in a pretty curly ponytail. She was wearing a crop top black hoodie with some white ripped jeans. Changkyun, pierced his ears with many piercings and wore a nice wavy white crop top shirt with some black ripped jeans, a chain hanging from them._

_They made it up a bit closer, seeing the older kids standing around with cigarettes and red cups full of alcohol and panicked a bit._

_Meteora gulped, "H-holy shit, they have cigarettes and drinks," She grabbed Changkyun's arm, "Maybe we shouldn't go. The dean could come any minute and we could get in trouble."_

_"Relax M," Changkyun said, gripping her shoulders, "It's just what cool kids do! And obviously, they've gotten away with drinking and smoking all this time otherwise they wouldn't still do it. It's fine! We'll be good."_

_The black girl was still kinda scared as she looked back over at the kids through her big round glasses. Then she looked back at Changkyun's reassuring and warm smile, kinda loosening up a bit._

_She sighed, smiling, "You're right. Besides, we're not gonna be doing all that stuff. So if we get tested for drugs and alcohol we'll be clean!"_

_"Right!" Changkyun said, locking arms with her as he grinned determinedly, "So let's goo queen!"_

_The two happily walked over to the door, finally closer to the kinds outside Makoto's door. When they noticed Changkyun and Meteora, they immediately stopped laughing and looked down at them confusingly._

_"Meteora!" A bubbly redhead exclaimed from behind. The cheerleaders turned around and saw a small boy with red hair in a football varsity jacket run up towards them and give the girl a big hug, "Hey! I'm so glad you're here too! I thought I was gonna be alone."_

_Meteora blushed heavily, "J-Jooheon! Hi! Um," Meteora tried getting out while getting squeezed to death, "I-it's so good to see you too! I didn't think you would be coming."_

_"Oh hell yeah!" Jooheon chirped, "Me and my buddy Kihyun always come to these parties for a good time. Since we can't hang out with our friend Wonho tonight. Something about a family crisis."_

_"Oh," Meteora said sadly, "Aww I'm so sorry. I hope he's okay."_

_"Don't worry he'll be fine," Then the boy looked over at Changkyun and oohed, "Hey! You're one of the boys on the cheerleading team. Changkyun, right?"_

_Changkyun nodded, smiling, "Indeed. You must be Jooheon," He said, shaking his hand. Then he grinned at Meteora who was watching him closely, "A very very close friend of mine talks an awful lot about you."_

_Jooheon's eyes widened, so did Meteora's as she started blushing. Jooheon oohed, "Really? Are they on the cheerleading team? Oh my god! I'm kinda nervous now, wow okay. What do they say?"_

_Changkyun giggled, "Let's just say they're very fond of you and actually wish to share a dance with you tonight. Only if you're interested."_

_"Are you KIDDING?" Jooheon exclaimed, "I've been wanting to meet up with them and dance with them for so long! Maybe even date them! They're so beautiful and spontaneous and wonderful! I've liked them for years now, I had no idea they liked me back."_

_Meteora's eyes widened as she looked at Changkyun, who was still smirking. Then he nodded, "Well I hope they get to dance with you, Mr. Lee."_

_Jooheon woohooed as he walked into the dorm room with some other football players who were near him. Then Meteora looked at Changkyun, who gave her a sly smirk._

_"I-I," Meteora started to say, "I think he likes me."_

_"You think?" Changkyun said, snorting loudly as they ran into the dorm, laughing with each other._

_The two of them oohed at the sight. It really did seem like a nightclub, only it was just a big ass dorm. People were literally dancing around having a good ass time, minding their own business. Some were taking shots of alcohol of all types, getting wasted until there was no tomorrow._

_There was also edibles being served at the counters, as well as non-contaminated food. Changkyun and Meteora didn't even know where to start, but Changkyun looked around at all the flashy purple lights and just felt something emerge in him that has never emerged before. These flashy lights, all these people._

_It just made him wanna get wild and excited for some reason. Like some wild side of him was opening up more and more and he wanted to dance his problems away._

_He literally led the way, pulling Meteora in, who was kinda nervous the more she was looking around to see the intoxicated older kids. There were some cheerleaders and other football players as well, but she only saw a few freshmen she knew._

_The rest were just seniors._

_"Oh my god! Break up with your Girlfriend I'm bored is playing!" Changkyun exclaimed, "M, this is our song c'mon now let's get lit and drunk and shit."_

_Meteora laughed as he twirled her around, "I don't know Kyun. We're not supposed to be drinking and shit remember? We entered this party clean and we're gonna stay clean."_

_"Okay buuuuut," Changkyun started to say, seeing someone walk past them with a red tray of Jell-O shots. The boy took 4 off the tray, "Why do I have alcohol in my hands now?"_

_Meteora's eyes widened as she saw the boy down about three of them, tossing them on the floor and shouting loudly._

_"K-Kyun!" Meteora whispered snapped, taking the last one from him, "We're gonna get in trouble! We're not supposed to be taking these."_

_"C'monnnnnn M, everyone else is doing it!" Changkyun whined, his lips poking out, "I thought you wanted to be cool."_

_"I do! B-but drinking isn't it! We could get in serious trouble."_

_"I'm sure Jooheon's doing it though," Changkyun said, crossing his arms, "He seems like the type to get drunk and party all the time and I'm sure he won't find you very cool if you're not doing it too."_

_Meteora flattened her lips, looking at him, then back down at the shot glass in her hand. It was pretty long actually, longer than the other ones Changkyun drank out of and she was pretty sure she was gonna get into some messy shit if she took it._

_But Changkyun was doing it, and he said it was okay. Everyone else was doing it, and that seemed okay. Jooheon was doing it apparently, and he wouldn't find her cool if she came to a party to just not get drunk and have a good time._

**_Peer Pressure._ **

_She sighed, shutting her eyes slowly as Changkyun looked at her confusingly, arms crossed. Then his eyes widened as she saw the girl down the entire drink with no trouble at all. She winced, then looked as if she was about to throw up as she sat the shot glass on a nearby coffee table._

_Changkyun chuckled, "Look at you! Seeee, now we're coooool kids!"_

_Meteora giggled lightly, "Yeah! That was pretty fun."_

_"And it was only one drink, ma'am! You survived the night," Changkyun giggled as they continued to dance around to Ariana Grande._

_But it wasn't just_ **_one_ ** _drink throughout the whole night._

_No, Meteora and Changkyun literally downed all kinds of cups of alcohol just like everyone else here. The two got incredibly drunk and danced with everyone else, some even twerked as Nick Minaj music played through._

_Even though drunk, Changkyun, and Meteora still stayed together the whole night as they promised. They got drunk together, smashed food together, split an edible and damn near threw up eating it together. Everything they did, they did it together._

_Even twerked and body rolled with each other._

_It was like all the rules were broken tonight, Meteora was sure she broke a few. But it didn't matter because throughout the night, she had her best friend breaking the rules with her. They sang music loudly together and jumped in the crowd together._

**_Together_ ** _._

_They did_ **_everything_ ** _together._

_At some point, Earned It by the Weeknd was playing on the speakers and everyone started slow dancing, or making out on the couch._

_Changkyun and Meteora stayed by the kitchen, laying on the island bar, completely drunk and exhausted._

_"Holy shit," Meteora let out, "I think I'm seeing stars."_

_"Really?"_

_The girl hiccuped, then giggled, "Yeah....I wanna slow dance with everyone else here too."_

_"Wanna slow dance together then make out later?"_

_"Ew," Meteora hissed as Changkyun giggled, his head hanging a bit. Then she sighed, looking over to see Jooheon swaying side to side with a bottle in his hand._

_"You know what," Meteora started to say, "I'm gonna go dance with JooJoo."_

_"You do that," Changkyun said as he jumped off the counter, "I'm gonna go peepee."_

_He walked past a few people in his way, finally making it towards the bathroom. As he entered, he calmly let the fluids out. On the toilet, however, he heard arguing from one of the rooms and stayed silent to hear who it was._

_"I'm so over this Koto! I'm over you!"_

_"Please Chaeyoung, let me prove myself one more time!"_

_"No, because you're just a good for nothing asshole who's always playing with girls and their feelings! Fuck you!"_

_Changkyun's eyes widened as he saw the door wasn't closed but cracked a bit, seeing a girl with short blonde hair storm away. The boy sighed, flushing the toilet a bit and then wiped himself, but then noticed the door swing open and saw Makoto looking dead at him with widened eyes._

_Changkyun lightly exclaimed, "D-dammit! Close the door!"_

_"Oh shit!" Makoto said as he stepped back, "S-sorry. I didn't know you were in there. The door was slightly open."_

_"You didn't hear the toilet flush?! Geez!" Changkyun grumbled, then saw that Makoto had closed the door. He sighed, pulling up his pants and buttoning them, "You can come in now."_

_There was silence._

_Then the door slowly opened, revealing Makoto, who was covering his eyes as he shut the door._

_Changkyun watched him walk in and chuckled a bit, "Y-you don't have to cover your eyes. I'm all good."_

_Makoto moved one of his hands and then saw Changkyun smiling at him a little bit. He sighed in relief, snickering a bit, "I-I'm sorry about that, again."_

_"It's fine," Changkyun said, "I guess you scared the drunkness out of me."_

_"You were drunk?" Makoto said surprisingly, then whistled, "Look at the new cheerleader twink being a bad boy."_

_"Hey!" Changkyun pouted, "That's kinda rude."_

_"You're right," Makoto said, then leaned against the sink, "I'm sorry...I guess I'm kinda in a shitty mood as of right now. My girlfriend kinda broke up with me."_

_Changkyun walked over near him, leaning on the sink as well, "Why? If you um...don't mind me asking?"_

_Makoto chuckled at the nervousness in his voice then sighed, "Well, she thought I was cheating on her when I told her I met this really cute person and invited them to my party tonight."_

_"Oh c'mon, don't give me that bullshit," Changkyun said, nudging him a bit, "Obviously you did something or said something wrong and well...maybe she's not that into you anymore."_

_"She was mad because I said I didn't feel like eating her out," Makoto replied bluntly, "Then when I told her I was spacing out, thinking about," He looked over at Changkyun, who was waiting for him to respond, "When I told her I was thinking about someone, I guess she took it the wrong way."_

_"Damn," Changkyun let out, "Well...that someone as totally worth breaking up your relationship."_

_"Ehh, she was a bitch anyways," Makoto said, sighing._

_He dug in his pocket and picked up a cigarette and a lighter, getting ready to light it up, but then he saw Changkyun looking at him with widened eyes, clearing his throat as he did it and put the cigarette in his mouth._

_He took it out, "Does this bother you?"_

_"A little," Changkyun snickered nervously, "I grew up around a lot of people in America who did that. A friend of mine died because of it."_

_"Damn, way to be a buzzkill," Makoto groaned._

_Changkyun looked down, folding his hands, "S-sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Obviously, you came in here to cry about the loss of your girlfriend who dumped you so....I'll leave you be."_

_Makoto watched him get ready to leave, then grabbed the boy's wrist before he could exit. Changkyun stopped and then looked back at Makoto, who sighed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out in the nearby ashtray._

_"I'm sorry," Makoto let out, "I'm in a pissy mood and I don't mean to take my anger out on you. You were actually helping me out," He said, pulling him closer, "I'm sorry."_

_Changkyun blushed lightly, then looked down a bit, "It's fine, it's not a big deal."_

_Makoto gave him this soft look, then lifted up the boy's chin so he could look directly at him. Changkyun felt his heart beating heavily in his chest as he looked into those icy blue eyes, they were soft, sincere._

_He just pulled Changkyun a bit closer, putting his hands on his hips slowly, "You ever kissed a man before?"_

_"U-um..." Changkyun wasn't sure how to respond. He just looked at Makoto, shaking his head no._

_Makoto hummed, playing with his hair and his facial features a bit._

_"Do you want to?"_

_Changkyun looked up at him, seeing how serious Makoto was about it._

_He's never kissed a man, never had sex, the whole virgin. But Makoto seemed so serious about it, also welcoming and gentle. He was so calm and warm and smelled like strong french vanilla that only pulled closer._

_Changkyun didn't even need to respond, his lips were already needy enough to show how desperate he was. With Wicked Games by the Weeknd playing in the back, he just felt like this was a nice little moment._

_So Makoto took his silence as an answer and leaned forward, slowly kissing him. Changkyun, who was still too drunk to understand the situation a bit, took in the soft and gentle kiss._

_Makoto pulled away shortly, looking at him and seeing his wide big pretty brown eyes._

_Changkyun cleared his throat, "Y-you taste like vanilla and cigarettes."_

_"Oh," Makoto let out, then chuckled a little bit, "Well you taste like strawberries and liquor. Guess we're both rocking with bad combos tonight."_

_The two snickered lightly amongst themselves, only to look back at each other and gaze into each others' eyes again._

_Then Changkyun closed his eyes slowly, "Kiss me again."_

_Makoto widened his eyes at that, then smirked as he lowered himself once more to kiss the small boy. This time, Changkyun registered the kiss fully, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck slowly and blissfully. Makoto's hands slowly landed on the small of his back, then on to the boy's ass, gripping it slowly as he pulled him up and continued to kiss him._

_The soft gentle kisses soon became rough, lusty, passionate ones as Changkyun allowed Makoto's tongue to enter, french kissing him until he couldn't anymore. Changkyun whimpered a bit as he felt Makoto's hands grasp his ass tighter and tighter, feeling completely intoxicated at the new and warm feeling._

_And it felt so right. Felt so good._

_Makoto literally guided his lips through everlasting heaven the more he kissed him. Changkyun was sure he let out a few moans the more he got used to Makoto's tongue technique and continued kissing him effortlessly._

_It felt right, it felt amazing. It was his first time and it felt so fucking good._

_"Ch-CHANGKYUN!"_

_The small boy ripped himself away from Makoto's lips as he looked over and saw Meteora in the doorway, eyes widened at the whole thing. Changkyun's eyes just got bigger and bigger the more he looked at her, silent and everything._

_Tears started to fill the girl's eyes, "Ch-Changkyun, you promised!"_

_"M-Meteora wait!" Changkyun started saying as he jumped out of Makoto's hold, "I-I can explain-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it!" The girl shouted. She gave Makoto a sharp ass glare and the boy himself was scared as well. She furrowed her eyebrows, "You told me you were gonna stay away from him! You said you wouldn't let your feelings get in between anything! Was that a lie? Did you just bring me here to get me drunk so you could go and fuck my brother?"_

_"Ching, he was helping me-"_

_"HELPING YOU WITH WHAT?! Helping you ruin yet another fucking friendship_ _of mine_ _?!"_

_"Meteora please..." Changkyun said, starting to cry, "Please just hear me out-"_

_"I don't wanna hear another damn excuse from you, you fucking slut!" Meteora exclaimed, running away from both of them._

_Changkyun's eyes welled up with tears as he ran after her, hoping to catch up with her. But as he made it out, he noticed Meteora had already vanished out of the party. Changkyun fell on his knees, tears continuing to go down his cheeks as he held his face._

_He looked down, ashamed of himself for getting carried away with it all._

_Thinking back on it, Meteora literally broke a lot of rules and trusted Changkyun was gonna stay by her side._

_He took advantage of her, and he felt like shit for it._

_"Hey," The boy looked up and saw Makoto looking at him with a soft look._

_Changkyun just continued crying as he flung himself into Makoto's arms, crying his heart out. Makoto sighed as he patted his back, holding him close._   
  


 

 

➼

 

 

 

"Oh my god, did you fuck him?"

"Ew, what the fuck? Minhyuk-" 

"I'm  _serious_  c'mon now. No doubt as shitty as Makoto was he was hella hot and you two definitely fucked that night."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Changkyun said, rolling his eyes, "He was hugging me until I fell asleep and shit because I was a mess all night trying to call Ching and apologize to her. We didn't have sex until he asked me out a week after." 

"There is  _no_ way on this fucking Earth you waited a fucking week to fuck each other," Minhyuk groaned, slamming the counter, " _And_ you were a horny virgin!" 

"I was a virgin, I was scared of sex at the time."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "Also, I thought you ent around the school fucking everyone. But even THAT was a lie- Changkyun what the hell-"

"That was  _after_ Makoto," Changkyun corrected him, slamming the refrigerator shut, "Everyone thinks it was before Makoto but it was after. But I couldn't tie myself down because Makoto traumatized me too damn much." 

Minhyuk hummed, mixing the cake batter, "Well okay. I get all that, it actually makes  _tons_ of sense now. I guess that's my fault for seriously not paying attention because of the Chanyeol thing." 

"Yeah we were stupid ass teenagers," Changkyun sighed, "We still are I have no doubt about that. Our boyfriends are probably doing some stupid shit at the hotel right now."

"Meanwhile we're ranting about old friends while making brownies" Minhyuk replied, then he took the cup of chocolate chips from Changkyun and poured them into the bowl.

Then he sighed, looking at the boy as he stirred the bowl more, "To be completely honest, I had no idea she liked Jooheon. He was so head over heels for me I never paid attention."

Changkyun turned to him, "So you  _knew_ he liked you and you  _knew she_ liked him as well?"

"Okay bitch you fucking fucked her brother and made pornos." 

"Let it DIE damn." 

"No you fucking clown," Minhyuk scoffed, "If you really wanted to be her friend you would have told her how you really felt about how you felt instead of lying and making it seem like you didn't care. That's not a very  _Changkyun_ thing of you to do-" 

"YOU THINK  _I_ HAD A CHOICE TO TELL HER OR NOT?" Changkyun exclaimed, slamming a cupcake pan on to the counter, which damn near scared the fuck out of Minhyuk. 

He glared, "Even if I told her how I felt, she would've put her feelings first before mine but I  _tried_ putting hers first- because that's all I ever fucking did. I fucking put her first. I went to the party and let myself go because I wanted to be myself instead of being held down by so many other bitches because ever since I fucking moved here, it's been like that. Did I pay the consequences for fucking with Makoto? Yes, I've dabbled in being a bitch and learned my lesson. If you have an issue with how fucking stubborn I am, then suck my fucking dick." 

Minhyuk blinked back as the boy turned away, crossing his arms, "I have every right to be stubborn. I always feel like I'm following people and I never get to think for myself. And  _I_ have to feel bad for hurting someone else. In what world does  _that_ make sense? I'm fucking 18, I'm not gonna be pulled around some imaginary collar and leash like I'm a dog." 

Changkyun just felt some of his anger levy down a bit as he breathed out a bit. Then he looked over at Minhyuk who was looking at him with widened eyes. 

Changkyun registered his words and his face got red in an instant as he cleared his throat.

"I-I'm sorry Min," He started to say, "I didn't mean to lash on you like that. I swear! I-I'm just-" 

"It's okay," Minhyuk said, nodding, "I'm glad you got your feelings out. Seemed like you needed too."  
  
Changkyun's eyes widened as Minhyuk walked over, smiling. He was thrown off guard a bit as Minhyuk hugged him tightly, unsure if he was trying to kill him or if this was a genuine hug. 

Either way, felt nice. 

"I'm sorry you've felt like a caged bird baby boy," Minhyuk said hugging him tight, "You're literally my best friend and if anything I'd want you to feel comfortable to do whatever you please. I mean, I guess I was kinda scared to let you go because of Makoto and what happened but it's your life and you can do whatever the hell you want. I'm still gonna be your best bitch and back you up no matter what."

Changkyun slowly smiled back, hugging Minhyuk right back, "Thanks Min, I appreciate it."

"No problem! If you wanna go out here and be the smartest and sexiest thot who doesn't give a fuck then  _go_ ahead! Bitch it's your life and people learn as they go," Minhyuk replied cheerfully as Changkyun giggled in response. 

Minhyuk warmed up a bit as his hug got less tight, "Changkyun you're not the same young and dumb kid from before," He said that and Changkyun's smile slowly faded, "In fact, you've learned from just goofing off all the time and learned that you can change. You  _have_ changed. You're dating the fucking softest dumbass ever! You made a hella lot of mistakes, but when you keep your guard up, stop being on dummy shit, and just keep in mind what's really important you're all good."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "You sound like a mom."

"I  _am_ your mother bitch," Minhyuk said, ruffling the boy's hair as he giggled a bit. 

Then Minhyuk pulled away and Changkyun still looked a bit saddened. 

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "What's up? You got some else on your mind." 

Changkyun looked up at him, "I wanna make it up to Meteora." 

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "Woah woah. Kyun, when I said do whatever I didn't mean bring old bitches back in your life. That's toxic."

"I know, and I'm not bringing her back in my life," Changkyun said, sighing, "Her coming back into my life is strictly her choice, not mine. I don't wanna force a friendship that's not even there."

"That's true," Minhyuk said as he sat down, "Soooooo what are you gonna do?" 

Changkyun sat next to him, "No clue. I was most definitely gonna try talking with her during practice or lunch. Maybe force her to pay attention I don't know."

"That's possessive."

"No, possessive is literally chasing her down the halls to talk to her," Changkyun hissed, "I'm not  _that_ thirsty."

Minhyuk sighed in relief, "Okay sooooo maybe we can like invite her to the cooking club sessions tomorrow? See if she'll hear you out by then. Annnnd the boys will be back so they can help too!" 

"Yeah! Maybe if she listens to me as we're cooking then she'll understand!" 

"Shit let us pray," Minhyuk said, dipping his finger in the brownie batter, "I sure hope your talking is as well as your cooking."

Changkyun snatched the bowl, "Well my brownies are gonna taste like cock and balls if you keep sticking your nasty ass fingers in my brownie batter, you mega gay man." 

Minhyuk gasped dramatically gasped and Changkyun giggled lightly in response, pouring the brownies into the cupcake pan. 

Then Minhyuk sighed, looking at his phone as he read the messages between him and Jooheon, smiling. 

"I wonder what the boys  _are_ doing though," Minhyuk said out loud, "This is the longest we've been separated from them and it feels weird. I kinda miss Kihyun and Wonho yelling at each other."

Changkyun giggled, "They're probably yelling at each other right now. Let's pray Wonho comes back in one piece and doesn't die because of my brother." 

 

 

➼

 

 

 

"I'm gonna die and it's all Kihyun's fault." 

The boys were on the ninth floor, looking around to make sure the coast was clear and no one else they knew was around. I mean, after meeting Jungkook and Taehyung, they hadn't really seen anyone else around. 

Which was good because they literally tiptoed through the whole floor just to find Jaebum's room. 

Shownu claimed he knew where it was, but Kihyun refused to listen to him and just kept minding his own business. Wonho and Jooheon just followed and Shownu sadly sighed as they continued to go on. 

And they fucking went in circles. 

"This is a load of bullshit," Shownu spat, "Can we just fucking go the way  _I_ said we should go? Like, I've been to his hotel room before and I have a pretty good memory." 

Kihyun oohed, "What were you doing in his room Shownu? Getting a glimpse o that dick? I knew you were a bottom."

Shownu raised an eyebrow, "What-" 

"Ignore that," Wonho hushed him, then looked at Kihyun, furrowing his eyebrows, "Bro he's right. We've been walking in circles since we left the fucking elevator. My fucking feet hurt."

"Yeah," Jooheon groaned, holding his stomach, "I'm hungry and you promised me fried chicken. Well you know, I could  _definitely_ go for some good ass KFC right about now and Busan has the fucking best."

"Would you all shut the fuck up and stop complaining," Kihyun hushed as he stopped in his tracks. 

They all stopped with him, looking at the small man confusingly as he looked dead at something. Then he turned back to them, looking at the three boys who wanted to know what was up.

He just pointed his finger in another direction and walked forward, ignoring Jooheon, Shownu, and Wonho's groans.

Then he stopped again, holding his hand up as they were finally in front of a room. 

Shownu raised an eyebrow, "What is it now? You gotta pee again?"

"No smartass," Kihyun said, his voice getting a bit quieter, "I believe  _this_ is the room."

They all looked at the door then back at Kihyun unsurely. 

The boy raised his eyebrows, "What? I had to do one of those walk checks I see in the spy movies on Spy Kids and you know, check the whole floor before assuming I know where I'm going."

"I just fucking lost brain cells- a-are you FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Shownu exclaimed. 

But his mouth was covered in an instant and he was held back from Kihyun, who was confused as to why he was so pissed but shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms. 

He smiled, "Your  _welcome_."

Shownu was gonna rage again, but Jooheon and Wonho shook their heads and Shownu sighed as they finally let him go. 

Then he rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I would've gotten us here  _first_." 

"Doesn't matter," Wonho said as he walked up to the door, "This is it. My chance to finally talk to Jaebum and clear things up. I pray that he'll hear me out and I  _hope_ he'll understand."

Shownu walked up to him, patting his shoulder, "You got this Wonho. Even if he doesn't talk to you then it's fine with him just hating you forever. You got us and you got Changkyun most definitely. Jaebum will.... _eventually_ come around."

"Or he'll hate you forever," Kihyun said, patting his other shoulder, "Either way, you're totally not gonna get his respect for being past curfew and sneaking into his room."

Both Wonho and Shownu glared at the small boy as he furrowed his eyebrows, "What? I told you guys this was a bad idea. Just let him hate you and it's good. Jimin's brother Jin hates me and I'm fine with it."

"Jin called you a tiny dicked hypocrite-"

"Shut your mouth," Kihyun snapped, "Go on and makeup with your boyfriend's brother or whatever."

"Yeah and hurry," Jooheon said from behind, "I'm so hungry, my stomach is eating itself out." 

The boys looked at him weirdly and Jooheon didn't even bother to take back what he said. He just gave them a slight glare and Wonho, Kihyun, and Shownu all flinched a bit looking away from him.

Wonho looked at the door hesitantly, then sighed to himself, knocking on it lightly. 

He stood back to wait for a response, looking over at his friends' reassuring looks then back at the door. 

He knew why he was so fucking nervous, he literally broke all rules tonight just to talk to some guy who he was pretty sure wasn't gonna give him the time of day.

Not only that, but this could damage so much in his football career or his future as a whole- he was  _literally_ risking his life for this shit. He didn't even wanna go through with it, tomorrow they were leaving anyway, so what was the point?

Then again, he wasn't sure how long he and Changkyun were gonna be together for- he was hoping a long time or as long as they could be- but Jaebum's hate would surely come back to kick his ass he knew that for a fact. 

After waiting a bit, there was no answer and Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, knocking again. 

No answer. 

"Damn," Kihyun said, "He totally sensed your presence." 

Wonho rolled his eyes, knocking again, this time twisting the knob. As he did, it opened and his eyes widened as the door itself opened. 

_Deja vu senses tingling._

"Bro," Jooheon said from behind, "who leaves their hotel door  _unlocked_? Literally, all types of creeps could walk in and like try to do shit or steal your shit most definitely."

Kihyun looked at him, "Well  _we're_ most definitely creeps tonight. It's like the song says:  _The Freaks Come Out At Night_."

"Kihyun, shut the fuck up," Wonho hissed, "You're making this shit  _way_ worse than it is and it's pissing me off," He snapped his head, "You're either with us or you can suck your dick and shut up." 

Kihyun was a bit offended but he shrugged it off, " _Whatever_." 

Wonho sighed as he slowly swung the door open, walking in slowly. He urged Shownu to come with, who was hella nervous but walked in with him anyway as they went to the other portion of the hotel room.

Jooheon and Kihyun just watched them from the doorway, keeping a lookout for someone who might find it suspicious. 

Even though, it was  _hella_ suspicious. 

Wonho looked around the walls and literally oohed at all the posters of all the football players in  _every_ state down in the USA. He literally recognized the men and their faces and tried hard not to fangirl at it. 

Especially when he looked over and saw Jaebum's trophy case, trying not to squeal as he ran over to the case and looked at all the trophies the dude basically won with an iron fist. 

Shownu was by the bathroom, but then looked over to see Wonho stargazing at all the trophies and shit and sighed. 

"Wonho!" He whisper snapped, "We need to focus on talking to JB! Not admiring his awards."

"Right right!" Wonho said, immediately looking away from the other trophies. 

Then he saw another table and oohed, picking up some cool looking all glass award.

"This is the Champy Awards Cup!" Wonho squealed, "He literally won this when he was 14 years old and started off playing in the fame league when he was hella young! He's so fucking amazing man. Best quarterback and linebacker."

Wonho held the trophy up, "Thannnnk yooooooou! I'd like to thank my parents for this opportunity!"

"Wonho," Shownu groaned, "Now is  _not_ the time to-"

"Jae?" 

Both boys froze in an instant. 

They looked at each other to see where the noise was coming from. Shownu silently asked Wonho and Wonho silently asked Shownu, both replying no. Both of them looked around to be sure they weren't hearing things.

Then-

"Beomie? Is that you?" The person said again in a sweet tone, "Are you finally ready? I've been waiting for  _hours_. I literally fingered myself in the shower for your hot ass."

Wonho's mouth opened wide as he looked at Shownu with a panicked expression. Shownu just shook his head repeatedly, telling him  _not_ to say shit.

Then Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, " _Why the hell does that whore sound like Youngjae?"_

"Jae???" The mysterious boy called again, "C'mon! You know how scared I am being out here. I'm already  _not_ supposed to be here because school and shit. I don't know how this really works."

" _Oh my fucking god_ ," Wonho mouthed out, then tried not to laugh, " _It's fucking Youngjae._ "

Shownu rolled his eyes, " _Whatever, let's just go."  
_

Of course, Shownu turned around and started walking away.

But Wonho-

"Yeah baby," He replied in a deep deep ass voice, "I'm out here waiting for you. Just come on out, don't be ashamed I got the whip and  _everything_."

Shownu furrowed his eyebrows, " _Wonho_!  _Are you fucking INSANE-_ "

" _I know what I'm doing, shhhh._ "

It was silent as both boys looked at the bathroom door. 

"Okay!" Youngjae chirped, then giggled, "Since you're so needy tonight. Should I take off my robe?"

 _Fuck_ , "U-umm...no babe. Don't do that. Least um...no yet, I'm not ready for that yet."

"You're right you're right," Youngjae replied, "Besides we're both blindfolded so it's not like you can see it yet. And I want  _you_ to take it off." 

Wonho's face paled as he looked at Shownu, who was urging him to leave. But before they could, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a blue haired boy with a black blindfold on his eyes and a white robe on. 

"Wow," Shownu mouthed as the boy started to slowly walk out the bathroom, which was pretty steam. 

Wonho was nervous as Youngjae start waving his arms in the air to look around for who he believed was  _Jaebum_. 

"Where are you?" Youngjae whined, "You know how much I hate hide and go seek! We did that last night, I actually wanna just be blindfolded and just kiss you regularly." 

Wonho chuckled nervously, clearing his throat, "W-well uhh-" He looked over at Shownu, who looked at him and told him to keep going. Wonho shook his head, but Shownu told him to do it since he got himself in the mess anyway.

So Wonho, without hesitation, sighed in defeat silently and walked up to Youngjae, who was still trying to find him. 

Wonho grabbed his wrists and Youngjae oohed in response, smiling, "Foooound yooooou." 

"Y-yeah," Wonho said unsurely, "Is it okay if we like...uhh I don't know...skip the sex and love stuff for tonight? I'm kinda," He yawned, "I'm exhausted from today and everything. You know, coaching those boys."

"What?" Youngjae snorted, "C'mon baby, you can stop playing innocent for me. I  _wanna_ get wrecked tonight. You don't remember all the dirty text messages you were sending me before you came up here?"

"Oh  _word_?" Wonho said, then cleared his throat when he realized he broke his accent, "U-um...you uhh...care to remind me?"

Youngjae giggled, "You said: When I see you were gonna suck my dick and my balls while you lick my asshole all at the same time." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Shownu who was  _deadass_ trying so hard not to laugh.

"And  _then_ ," Youngjae continued, pushing Wonho near the bed, "I said I was gonna ride your face so good, all of your acne is gonna clear up."

"What in the name of-" Wonho shook his head, trying not to lose his shit. 

_These bitches are fucking crazier than me and Changkyun- why the hell is his brother coming for me when he's dating someone waay younger than him I-_

Wonho's thoughts were interrupted as Youngjae forcefully pushed him on the bed, jumping on top of him. 

Shownu stopped laughing and panicked, looking at Wonho who clamped his lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Doggie style? No fucking way." 

"Yes fucking way," Jooheon said confidently, "I totally  _did_ that shit."

"Wow," Kihyun said, flabbergasted, "I'm actually pissed off. Jimin says he's not interested in getting fucked in the back because he doesn't wanna seem like a dog. But we've done roleplay so many times."

Jooheon froze, "My guy what?" 

"Yeah, we were like furry animals and-"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE MOST DEFINITELY A FURRY KIHYUN OH MY GOD!" 

Kihyun looked at him weirdly, then registered his words and widened his eyes, blushing heavily. 

"NO NO WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY FURRY ANIMALS! I-I umm...I have a yandere kink and uh-"

"IT'S EVEN WORSE!" Jooheon exclaimed, "You're a weeb, furry, AND you watch anime. Bro wait, you like girls who are insanely in love with you they'd literally  _kill_ other people for you?" 

Kihyun nodded, poking his fingers together, "You know bloodthirsty girls are nice but bloodthirsty GUYS? Especially whiny subs? You should see Jimin when he's angry. Best thing  _ever_."

Jooheon sighed, shaking his head, "I think I've lost all faith in you. Like... _for real_ this time."

Kihyun just rolled his eyes, looking away from him. 

But as he did, he caught sight of someone walking in a black tee and some gray joggers. And his eyes  _widened_ when he saw that it was Jaebum.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Kihyun let out.

Jooheon sighed, "Yeah. That's what I should be saying because you're a fucking  _weirdo_ -"

"No, you dumbfuck," Kihyun said, pointing to Jaebum. When Jooheon turned and saw him his eyes widened as well as he turned to Kihyun, "HOLY FUCK IT'S JAEBUM."

"YEAH! No shit Sherlock," Kihyun replied back as he looked over at him. He saw his hotel door was open and quickly shut it close, making sure no one was looking as he did. 

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing? What about Shownu and Wonho?"

"We're supposed to be covering their asses right?" Kihyun said, "So let's stall the fuck out of him." 

"Wait wait," Jooheon said as he grabbed Kihyun's arm, "If Jaebum's right there then- who's in there with Wonho and Shownu? The door was opened so someone obviously snuck in there."

"Either that or Jaebum probably expected Wonho to come?" Kihyun said.

As he said that, both boys laughed their asses off. 

Jooheon wiped a tear, "You're right that's  _soooooo_ unlikely." 

"Well I don't know maybe Jaebum forgot to close his door," Kihyun said, "I mean...Wonho forgot to lock his when he got caught having phone sex."

"Poor soul," Jooheon said. Then he saw Jaebum coming closer and thought of an idea, "Let's hype him up! To help Wonho! Maybe if we help him and let him know Wonho wants to just talk things out, he'll understand and won't wanna kill him." 

Kihyun hummed, "Look at yoooou being smart. Fucking Minhyuk in the ass really paid off." 

"Yeah, and being a weird-ass furry helped you out-" 

"Don't fuck up the moment." 

"Sorry." 

Both boys ran up to Jaebum, who luckily didn't see them coming from where they were because he was on his phone. Then he looked up and saw them, looking confused. 

"Jooheon? Kihyun?" He said as they caught up to him, "Why are you two up right now? You both should be in your dorms right about now. Least, that's where I thought you two were. Ain't it like y'all bedtime or something?"

Kihyun blew a raspberry, "It's the last day dude. We literally leave tomorrow. Coach said we can get fucking lit tonight." 

Jooheon nodded, "We were just um...coming from the vending machine room and got messy." 

Jaebum oohed as he understood, snickering, "Well I understand that. I mean, I know y'all occasionally sneak out the rooms anyways and I'll let you know you have nothing to hide from me." 

He grabbed bother their shoulders, smirking at the two of them, "And if you both wanna fuck somewhere, you can most definitely go to the sauna." 

The boys blushed heavily as they pushed away from him. 

"WE'RE NOT DATING DAMMIT!" They said in unison.

Jaebum giggled, "I'm kidding I'm kidding. Even though I lowkey thought you two were. You're always next to each other, running with each other- you even go to the showers together. Thought you both were fucking."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "And who the fuck are you? The football shipping king?" 

Jaebum snickered, "Nah no shipping king. But it's nice to tease you guys." 

He waved to both of them as he proceeded with walking. Jooheon snapped out of his small embarrassed phase and ran towards him, leaving Kihyun who eventually followed him. 

"Hey!" Jaebum turned around to see Jooheon catch up to him now, a bit out of breath, "We wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't for a reason. We just wanted to talk to you about our friend Wonho." 

Jaebum's smile immediately faded. He crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? What about?" 

"Well uh-" 

"Why are you such a bitch to him?" Kihyun spat, without hesitation. Jaebum and Jooheon widened their eyes at his tone.

He continued, "Look, I know he didn't make much of a  _good impression_ with the whole sex call, that's whatever. But other than what you see him ass or heard what he's like, you don't know him and you have no right to judge him and treat him like a dog because that's what you think he is. Wonho is actually the most genuine guy I've ever met and I feel like he and Changkyun have gone through enough together to know their perfectly fine together." 

"Wonho, when no one else believed in me, actually helped me become the outgoing guy I am," Kihyun said, his voice a bit soft, "He's been like a brother to me since we were kids and I'm always gonna see him as a brother and damn near the best roommate forever. Sure, he makes a  _lot_ of dumbass mistakes and he is a dumbass, but he means well. He puts pride and effort into playing football and he loves Changkyun, so fucking much."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms, "If you don't like him, that's on you. You don't make any decision for Changkyun and you have no right to be an asshole and tell him who he should and shouldn't be with. In fact, you should hear Wonho out and stop being a prick about them dating. Whatever you've heard about him, let it go, that's not him anymore. Just give him a damn chance." 

It was  _silent_.

Jaebum was just in awe at Kihyun's words as Kihyun looked at him with this sharp ass glare on his face, eyes half-lidded. 

Jooheon was in awe and looked at Kihyun surprisingly, smiling widely because that was the nicest shit he's literally said in  _forever_.

Even if Jaebum was gonna tell him to piss off, least Kihyun would be good with getting that off his chest. 

Jaebum sighed, smiling in defeat, "Alright. I'll talk with him."

Kihyun and Jooheon's eyes widened as they looked back at him, "Wait really?" 

Jaebum nodded, "Yeah I will. I guess...after talking it out with a close friend of mine, he helped me realize that Changkyun isn't just some little kid and I can't just protect him from everything. She told me Wonho was really good for him and they're happily in love now and I shouldn't intrude in my baby brother's life no matter how scared I am for him. 

Kihyun and Jooheon smiled as they nodded in response. 

"He's uhh," Jooheon said, laughing apologetically, "He's umm actually in your room waiting to speak with you now." 

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kihyun cleared up, covering Jooheon's mouth, "What my friend meant to say was that we'd love to see your trophies in your hotel room! Like your class champs award!" 

"Oh of course!" Jaebum said happily, "Maybe you guys can call up Wonho too and tell him to come over so we can chat with some ramen and beer." 

Kihyun nodded with a fake smile on his face as Jaebum proceed to walk up. When he as finally far enough so he couldn't hear Kihyun, he glared at Jooheon.

"Don't fuck it up for him," Kihyun whisper snapped, "I just saved his  _ass_. You all fucking owe me one." 

Jooheon nodded, "Y-yeah noted." 

They walked up to Jaebum, but before they met him-

"Hey, Kihyun." 

Kihyun hummed in response, looking back at him.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said about Wonho?"

Kihyun shrugged as he turned around, "I don't know, I was just babbling random shit you know." 

"Oh," Jooheon said, finally getting it as he caught up with him. He was glad Kihyun didn't notice him look over at him and see a small soft and genuine smile on his face. 

Jooheon chuckled to himself,  _He totally meant that shit_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"C'MOOOON BABY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO FUCKING LONG TO SUBMIT!" Youngjae exclaimed, trying to kiss Wonho who he believed was Jaebum, but Wonho pushed him up before his puckered lips could meet his clamped ones. 

"I caaaaaan't WAIT to do a triple back handspring to a round-off full ridge somersault to a split leap on to that big DICK OF YOURS!" 

Wonho's muscles got a bit weaker as he started pushing him off more. He looked over at Shownu, mouthing  _HELP ME_ and telling him to come and help. 

Shownu eventually ran over and tried pulling Youngjae off. 

The boy oohed, "OH SHIT! A threesome? You totally called that ramen guy and said you wanted to make it double? Bitch I love you!" 

Shownu and Wonho looked at each other, then back at Youngjae as he started to lunge himself on to Wonho. Shownu tried his hardest to pull him off, jumping on the bed and using all his strength possible.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" 

Everyone  _froze_.

Wonho and Shownu slowly looked in the doorway, seeing Jaebum, Jooheon, and Kihyun standing  _right_ fucking there.

His face was pale, Jooheon covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Kihyun just sighed, silently facepalming himself. 

The only one confused, was Youngjae, "What's going on? Who's there?" 

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, "Youngjae, it's me. The  _real_ Jaebum."

"Oh my god WHAT?!" Youngjae exclaimed. 

Then the boy finally decided to remove the blindfold and looked down to see Wonho looking up at him with an apologetic smile.

The boy  _screamed_ , "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK YOU- WONHO WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

"I dunno  _you_ tell ME," Wonho shot, "You were gonna do a somersault on my fucking PENIS!" 

"NO NOT- OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" he said, ripping out of Shownu and Wonho's hold. He glared at Jaebum, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING PEOPLE OVER?!" 

Jaebum sighed, "I didn't know they were  _coming_ ," He said, deadass looking at Wonho who felt his heart beating incredibly fast. 

 _Aw shit_.

"Well then," Youngjae huffed, "I'm gonna go to the sauna. Let me know when you're done talking to-" He looked over at Wonho, hissing, " _Other_ Jaebum."

Then the boy sashayed out of the hotel room, leaving Kihyun, Jooheon, Shownu, Wonho, and Jaebum.

Jaebum looked over at Kihyun and Jooheon, then at Shownu, then  _dead straight at Wonho with all types of anger_.

_He's with Changkyun and he's good now Jae. Changkyun told me you'd be giving him a hard time, but don't. He's learned from his mistakes._

Jaebum sighed, "Shownu, Jooheon, and Kihyun, why don't you all go back to your dorms." 

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Kihyun said, turning away and walking out. 

Jooheon followed right behind him quickly.

Jaebum walked up to Wonho, who swallowed hard when he was coming up.

Shownu furrowed his eyebrows, "Jaebum, please listen. We didn't mean to cause any-"

" _Leave_ ," Jaebum replied strictly as  _fuck_. 

And it didn't even sound like a request, it was deadass a demand. 

Shownu hesitated a bit, then sighed, patting Wonho's shoulder and walking out. 

And as he left, shutting the door, Jaebum and Wonho stared at each other in  _dead_ silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh shit will wonho live??? o r not??? stay tuneeed :o


	25. Chapter 25

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
➼  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonho looked at Jaebum, nervousness filling up in his stomach like someone was literally pulling parts and parts out of him.

He didn't even need the man telling him how much deep shit he was in, because he already figured he was in  _deep_ shit.

No words exited out of anyone's mouth for at least a good 30 minutes. It was just Jaebum staring at Wonho with this sharp glare and Wonho looking at him, sweating his fucking ass off.

He wanted him to say the first word, or at least get his punch in. Maybe even a quick kick in the dick.

Then Jaebum opened his mouth and Wonho flinched in an instant, "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK INTO YOUR ROOM AND TOPPLE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Jaebum blinked back confusingly, "Wh-what?"

Wonho opened his eyes, "I-I didn't mean to break into your room and umm...topple your boyfriend."

"Oh," Jaebum let out cooly, then sighed, "It's whatever. Youngjae isn't my boyfriend."

"Huh? He's not?"

Jaebum shook his head, "It's umm...it's more of a sugar baby type thing? I don't know I'm paying him some money for sex-"

"That's kinda illegal-"

"It's not shut the fuck up," Jaebum growled as Wonho flinched again, covering up his face. Then Jaebum sighed to himself, putting his fist down, "I'm sorry."

Wonho's hands slowly came down, "Wh-what?"

"I said I'm sorry," Jaebum let out, "You're right, it is kinda illegal when you think about it. But I don't know....to be honest I don't wanna just be fuckbuddies with Youngjae, I don't know."

Wonho watched as Jaebum put his hands in his pockets, walking backward to sit on the edge of his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit because he noticed to softer tone in Jaebum's voice, so he wasn't sure if that was a sign that he didn't hate him anymore or what.

He didn't wanna get too comfortable.

"He's really nice," Jaebum said, "Smells really nice. Takes good care of me, literally the best kind of mutual support. I guess before when I met him at this party the whole sugar daddy thing was a joke but then I got attached to him as he got attached to me. I mean I can't tell."

Wonho's eyes widened as he continued, "It was supposed to be a secret of course, until his cousin found out and was after my ass. Now it's like pressuring to him because he didn't want anyone finding out he was sleeping with a star football player."

"A-and um," Wonho started to say as Jaebum looked up at him, "Why is uhh....why is that a bad thing? I mean...don't get me wrong but Youngjae's at least 17 years old and you're like almost 22 and a star athlete. The world finding out about you two could lowkey damage your career."

Jaebum flattened his lips, "I know and it bothered me a little at first. Then I guess I got so attached I stopped caring."

"Oh," Wonho said, loosening up a bit, "Well you know...it be like that. You know you love someone so much you kinda risk everything to be with them. Like your dignity, your pride, basically your whole reputation."

"You speak of experience," Jaebum replied, chuckling lightly. Then he leaned forward, "What have you risked for people you loved?"

Wonho's eyebrows rose as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember, "Ahh...it's hard to name but I guess a lot of things. I risked my whole scholarship for my mother. I risked getting hurt for this girl who said she liked me but ended up cheating on me. I risked my sanity to find happiness."

"What's that mean?"

Wonho sighed, "After me and my ex-girlfriend- I'm pretty sure you know of Irene, after we broke up I kinda tried covering up my sadness by having sex with other people. Like she cheated on me and I thought it was something I did wrong. Turns out it wasn't, I was just-"

"That was a dumbass decision," Jaebum spat, seeing Wonho looking at him with widened eyes. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't let any girl, or guy, or  _anyone_ make you change yourself and you shouldn't lie to yourself. If you just relax yourself and be whoever you are I'm sure things will get better and the people who really care for you will back you up."

He chuckled, "Like your friend Kihyun, he seems like he has a strong honorable brotherly love for you."

"Kihyun?" Wonho repeated as Jaebum nodded.

"In fact, he's the reason I'm not kicking your ass into oblivion right now," Jaebum replied, "He told me that I was a bitch to you and that you two have been close for a while. He said you're a guy that means well and I should give you a chance."

He smiled a little, "And he said that you love my brother a lot."

Wonho couldn't even believe his ears. Was he  _hearing_ this correctly?

Did Kihyun literally sweet talk him to Jaebum and did  _Jaebum_ actually hear him out and understand? Did  _Kihyun_ literally just  _genuinely_ help him out?

"Hey," Wonho looked over at Jaebum as his face got serious, "I don't know of the shit that happened with you and Irene. The way she made it seem, it seemed like you were one of those ungrateful fuckboys looking for a good time. But  _now_ I see it wasn't you who started the problem."

Wonho flattened his lips, "No."

"I see that now," Jaebum replied calmly, "So I'm sorry for assuming the worst of you. But...Changkyun, when I heard that  _you_ were with him, I don't know, I just fucking lashed out. I was so ready to-"

"Beat my ass," Wonho nodded, "Yeah I know. I've been going through this series of  _If you fuck with Changkyun then I'll cut your dick off_ from a few of his closest friends and it's been...trippy so far this year."

Jaebum snickered, "I can imagine. Sorry for being so hard on you."

Wonho shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Jaebum, "It's fine. I've had this confrontation with his friend Minhyuk and then Shownu. I'm kinda used to it by now. It just shows me that he's got a lot of people who care about him. Though sometimes he acts like he doesn't and he's hard on himself for it."

Jaebum raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"He continues to let his past come and bite him in the ass and he can't fight these stereotypes he gives himself," Wonho replied lowly, "Especially after what happened between him and this Makoto guy I keep hearing about. I don't know. I know I can't make him forget about whatever happened but reminding himself every day just to be harder on himself isn't gonna help him and it isn't healthy."

"Wonho," Jaebum replied softly, "That Makoto guy emotionally abused Changkyun."

Wonho's eyes got big, "Wh-what?"

Jaebum nodded, "Makoto abused him emotionally and forced him to do and believe things Changkyun didn't wanna follow. He felt that if he did those things, then Makoto wouldn't leave him and he'd love him forever. That was back when Changkyun thought he was in love and they were meant to be. He literally clung to him because he thought he and Makoto were  _really_ supposed to be together. Then when they parted from each other, Changkyun was lost. He was confused. He didn't know who to turn to and what to do. He distanced himself from the people who cared about him because he didn't know what love was anymore. He lost so much hope in people in general and closed all contact."

"Oh," Wonho replied, looking down, "He doesn't usually tell me all the details. And I don't wanna force it out of him."

"Which is good because you need him to warm up to you good enough so he can speak out to you and be honest with you rather than following you and doing everything you tell him to do out of fear," Jaebum strictly replied. He looked down, glaring slightly, "I don't know what the hell snapped in Makoto and made him like that, but whatever it was, I know it had to deal with whatever beef Changkyun had with his sister."

"His sister?"

"I don't know all the details but I know it has something to do with that," Jaebum said, "Changkyun has built up so many walls since then. Kinda like how you have your walls built up and not getting attached to anyone after Irene, but he's more antisocial than you."

Wonho snickered, shaking his head, "I know, trust me. All of sophomore and junior year, he was so fucking silence. Irene used to tell me that he went through something really deep but never went in depth about what exactly it was he went through. Nooooow that I'm kinda thinking about it," Wonho said, flopping backward on the bed, "He doesn't really make an effort to tell me much about himself."

Jaebum hummed, "Well it's all about getting to be his friend first. Changkyun's got bad trust walls and it's up to him if he wants to break them. He's already gone far enough to claim you and date you. All you gotta do is wait for him to fully commit to you," He said, giving the boy a small soft look, "It takes introverts a long time to adjust to certain people."

"Yeah, but people are bitches too."

" _Exactly_ \- now you see why Changkyun is so shaky towards you."

Wonho groaned, holding his face in his hands.

It's not like he was mad, Jaebum was right...Changkyun needed space. However, waiting for the opportunity of Changkyun being so out and open  _personally_ with him was something he didn't wanna wait for. He didn't wanna shake it out of him, as Jaebum said, it's better to be patient and not force him to do anything.

And only  _God_ knew how Changkyun didn't show any respect towards  _anyone_.

"What do you love about my brother?" Wonho heard, looking up at Jaebum who was more comfortable with talking with him now.

_What do you love about my brother?_

Such a big question that could've been answered in  _so_ many ways.

It made Wonho slowly smile the more he started to think about it, the more he started thinking about  _Changkyun_. What  _exactly_ did he love about him? God, there was so much, a whole ass list at that.

His sass, his personality, his  _attitude_ , his aura, his face.

His  _ass_.

"He's so...brave," Wonho replied, seeing Jaebum's eyebrows raise at that. The boy put his hands behind his head, "Changkyun's attitude and personality stands out more than  _anyone_ I know. He can be someone caring to someone who's a big ass bitch in a second. He's so smart- such a fucking smart ass and always thinks twice before jumping into situations he shouldn't be. I like that he's so bold and he's able to tell people what he wants from them. He sees everyone's strengths and flaws and respects people for who they are and not just what they wanna be."

Jaebum slowly smirked the more Wonho went on, "His flexible personality and boldness is what attracted me to him. Not only that, he knew me more than anyone else ever had. He knew what I was trying to be and took me in for my flaws  _and_ perfections. He took me in as I am without me having to change myself to impress him. He knows me, he loves me, he respects me. He's like...another half of me."

"Okay Romeo, I just wanted to hear  _one_ thing. Not an entire fucking paragraph."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, seeing Jaebum giggle lightly in response. Then he rolled his eyes, chuckling a little bit himself.

"Now I see where Changkyun gets his  _cockiness_ and asshole vibe from," Wonho snickered, "You two are tight as hell, aren't you?"

Jaebum shrugged his shoulders, "As tight as my mother's ass."

" _Ew_ ," Wonho hissed as Jaebum and he laughed softly at that little remark.

Wonho kinda liked talking to him now. It was like talking to a brother he had always wanted- no offense to Hyungwon, but maybe like an older brother figure and not one who was exactly his age. The more they kinda talked and joked around, Wonho learned more and more about Jaebum, seeing exactly where Changkyun picked up most of his traits from.

His attitude and his  _asshole-ness_ , all from his big brother.

Which made Wonho fearful of how Changkyun's parents were.

"You mean to tell me that Shawn Michaels is the best wrestler in your opinion?"

"I mean..." Wonho shrugged, taking one of the fried chicken wings out the KFC box, "If he could've beaten the Undertaker like he said he would then he deadass would've been the most superior wrestler ever."

Jaebum rolled his eyes, "Puuhlease, anyone who has said they were going to kick Undertaker's ass has failed. Except for that one aggressive ass bald guy who kicked his ass to the ground. I forgot his name-"

"Brock Lesner? Oh hell yeah, I knew he was gonna win from the start," Wonho replied, shaking his head, "Bro, do you remember CM Punk verse Undertaker?"

"Hell yeah, that shit was ass. He ran away from the ring.... _twice_. Good thing his fatass manager called the match quits otherwise I think Punk would've died," Jaebum reached for another chicken leg and grabbed a biscuit, "Least he lived up to his stage name. Although AJ Lee sure did want a piece of dat ass."

Wonho's eyes grew big, "I KNOW! Now they're married, I'm happy for them. They kinda sorta were my WWE OTP you know."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, "You're  _really_ out here shipping wrestlers bro?"

"Listen," Wonho said, holding up his hand in defense as the mullet boy across from him laughed, "Wrestling was the fucking  _shit_ back in 2014 and 2015. Now? It's just fucking gay with weird ass wannabes on there who can't even make wrestling look real  _or_ fun anymore. You don't even wanna see my youtube history of how many Dolph Zigler stage scenes I have."

Jaebum mimicked the boy from home alone as he dramatically gasped, "Oh my  _god_ I had no  _idea_ you were so gay for Dolph Zigler."

"Hush," Wonho said, as he continued to eat his chicken, ignoring Jaebum's constant giggles.

Then the man sighed, looking over at him, "You're really cool Won, I'm glad my brother is dating someone as laid back and fun as you."

Wonho smiled at that, "Thanks, it's nice to hear that for once. You don't know what I've had to go through to earn the respect of Changkyun's friends. Minhyuk wasn't as bad though. He was actually the first one."

Jaebum tsked, "Puhlease, he's still after my ass. The main reason I have to be such a fucking  _smartass_ to his cousin, it's like he doesn't trust me. Which is fine. I kinda do gamble a lot, I have a whole ass gang-"

"WHAT?!" Wonho exclaimed, "No fucking way.... _you_ gamble  _and_ have a gang?"

Jaebum smirked, crossing his arms, "Where the hell do you think Changkyun gets his high and mighty ass protection system from? Definitely not me and a bunch of pussy ass American football players, that's for fucking sure."

Wonho oohed, scooting closer, "Damn. I guess that makes a lot of sense as to why Changkyun is such a great card dealer. I am never playing spades with him  _ever_ again."

"Oh no, Wonho baby, that was such a horrible ass mistake. Changkyun can kick  _anyone's_ ass in spades."

"I KNOW!" Wonho groaned. Then shook his head, "Anyways, this isn't about me. This is about you and getting close with Minhyuk. You can't just let him pull you out of a relationship you wanna have, you have to stubbornly  _fight_ for it," Wonho said pridefully, punching the air, "Tell Minhyuk how much you fucking deserve him and how you love him with your whole heart. You can't pussy out now."

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, "Who the fuck said  _anything_ about pussying out? I-I wasn't gonna give up-"

"Are you  _sure_? Sounded like you were waving the white flag and giving him the permission to emotionally attack your ass."

"Okay but have you fucking  _MET_ Minhyuk? He's like Regina George reincarnated into a narcissistic bitch ass boy. His bark is  _much_ worse than his fucking bite."

Wonho just thought about those words, also thinking back to Minhyuk.

And all the  _shit_ he's had to deal with over the past few  _months_.

_"Stand up tall! C'mon now, you're a football player, not an asswipe."_

_"You're nothing but a dumbass hardheaded jock that doesn't know his fucking place."_

_"Sorry, I'm not eating your prison food. I'm pretty sure you didn't cook it well either."_

_"Really? So worrying about your schedule of having sex was more important than school?"_

_"Stop insulting me dickhead before I call this off."_

He sighed, "Trust me when I tell you I've been through the Minhyuk train so I know how it feels to be..... _pressured_ ," He said, giving Jaebum a reassuring smile as he patted his back, "But Minhyuk also has grown out of that and knows he can't control people's lives. He's just doing it out of fear for his loved ones to get hurt. Like how you paralyzed my balls for a good 2 days."

"Oh," Jaebum replied, looking down, "Sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine," Wonho nodded, "Anyway, you need to prove to Minhyuk how much you love Youngjae, otherwise, you'll never get him. And tell Youngjae how much he means to you. If you do that, then you got it all in the bag and don't have to worry about a damn person standing in the way of you two being a thing."

Jaebum's eyes widened, "Y-you really think that'll work?"

"Guaranteed to work! Shit, bring up your whole ass biker gang and gambling buddies and make a big deal out of it. That'll really show Minhyuk something."

"Is any of that even necessary?" Jaebum said, raising an eyebrow, "I feel like I'm going to propose to him."

"It is," Wonho said, giving him a determined glare, "Anything is necessary with the power of  _love_ ," He said, holding his fist close to his chest as he stared into space, giving the world before him a passionate glare.

Jaebum was still uncertain, but then furrowed his eyebrows, "Alright. I'll do it."

"That's the spirit! Big ass biker proposal!" Wonho squeaked in response, clapping his hands together.

"But you need to help me plan this shit," Jaebum said, slightly glaring at the boy.

Wonho just nodded, smirking and furrowing his eyebrows as he held up a pencil and notebook, "Letz go."   
  
  
  
  
  


➼  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, it took me at  _least_ 4 school hours but this was  _sooooo_ fucking worth it."

"Changkyun," Minhyuk let out, looking up at his piece in  _awe_ , "What the actual  _fuck_ is this?"

Changkyun looked down at Minhyuk from the ladder, smiling widely, "You like it? It's my cupcake tower! It's such a nice and welcoming way to introduce Ching to the cooking club. Hyungwon and I spent 4 hours of class time making it."

"And it was  _totally_ worth it," Hyungwon said, coming from behind with a cupcake in his hand,  _eating it_ , "I made so many red velvet cupcakes, but Changkyun said  _marble_ cupcakes are the best so he put my cupcakes at the fucking bottom," Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "What a  _bottom_."

"Sounds about right," Minhyuk said, crossing his arms, "How the hell is this going to woo Ching over though? She's gonna take one look at this and then look at you like you're fucking insane."

"Oh well, it's totally worth it," Changkyun said, jumping off of the ladder.

Minhyuk panicked as he moved out the way in an instant, causing Changkyun to land in Hyungwon's hands.

He looked over at Minhyuk, squinting his eyes, "What a fucking best friend  _you_ are. You were gonna let me die."

Minhyuk was in a panicked position, then quickly fixed himself, "Last time I caught you when you fell was when you were drunk as fuck and then asked to ride me like a seahorse. I'm  _still_ traumatized by the way."

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun said as Hyungwon put him down. The boy blushed lightly, "That was a year ago-"

"That was  _this_ summer actually," Minhyuk said, raising an eyebrow, "We went to Hawaii with my sister and parents and you got extremely drunk and tried to fuck this one guy named Ren because he looked like Maui from Moana."

"Oh my  _god_ he was so hot," Changkyun said, putting his hands on both sides of his cheeks, "And he kept teaching me how to swim- I would've let him spank me in the massage area with those big meaty hands of his."

"Coming from the same guy who said he didn't like big meaty guys," Minhyuk shot, looking at the boy with his eyes half-lidded.

Hyungwon snickered, "Wonho probably has fun eating your ass."

"Actually," Changkyun said, turning around, glaring at the boy slightly, "Wonho has  _yet_ to eat my ass. He isn't that special now. I mean, he won't even massage my ass or give me an ass massage," The boy pouted, crossing his arms, "I know he has it in him. His hands are big and meaty enough. Like his muscles," The boy snickered lightly as he started blushing lightly, "And his  _dick_."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Is there  _anything_ you like about Wonho other than his muscles and his dick, which indeed is pretty big. I've seen it, unfortunately."

Minhyuk and Changkyun both looked over at him, " _You've_ seen it?"

Hyungwon hissed, " _Unfortunately_."

Changkyun hummed in response, "Well...there's a lot I love about Wonho. But it's just...saying it gets me really flustered and shit and I'd rather not talk about my feelings."

"Aww c'mon," Hyungwon said, grinning, "The world is  _dying_ to know why you're so in love with my brother and I as his little brother have to see if you are  _worthy_ Mr. Im Changkyun."

Changkyun blushed lightly, looking at Minhyuk, who just shrugged his shoulders, kinda interested in hearing this information as well- even though he kinda already knew. Diving back down into the things he adored about the man was just such a nice road down memory lane.

"Wonho is," He started to say, smiling to himself, "He's so  _open_ with everyone. I love his spirit and the fact that he's able to bring in everyone together no matter what or who they are. Sure, he comes off as an arrogant bastard, but how could you not love that side of him right? He's so cute..." Changkyun giggled, "He's so shy too. And....I love the side of him he shows to me when he's being very soft and tender."

Changkyun hugged himself, thinking of Wonho's arms around him, "He's spontaneous and generous and does everything he can for the people he loves and everything he can to prove that he's worthy of everyone's hearts. He's like a bunny. He's so cute and cuddly, but also stubborn and snappy and stupid as fuck. I love his goofy ass."

_"So cute, so precious. You're such a baby."_

_"I'm your gay ass sweet talker. Now let me keep pleasing you baby."_

Changkyun couldn't think of anything else except that moment he shared with Wonho, actually the only soft sex moment they've had that Changkyun never let go of. He didn't want to, that was the moment Changkyun loved the most with Wonho.

The fact that he was able to be soft and goofy during sex.....gay ass cutie.

Changkyun looked up and saw Minhyuk and Hyungwon sobbing slightly, holding each other as they looked at him.

Changkyun tsked, "You both look like the iPhone pleading emoji, would you both stop it."

"S-sorry," Hyungwon said, mimicking the emoji he was referring to, "That was just so  _beautiful_. You are such a worthy thot. I hope my brother loves you  _just_ as much."

"Oh don't worry," Changkyun giggled, "He does. For fucking sure I know he loves the hell out of me."

The three of them looked over to see a few girls, as well as  _Jimin_ ,walk into the cooking club room. They all oohed at the wondrous sight, seeing the big ass 7 feet stack of cupcakes before them. Some of the cheerleaders ran towards it, going over to grab one from a reasonable spot so the tower wouldn't fall.

Changkyun blinked back, looking over at Jimin, who finally escape the uproar of cheerleaders.

"Jimin," Changkyun sighed, "When I said: _'invite the cheerleaders'_  I meant Ching, Irene, and a  _few others_. Not the whole ass fucking  _team_."

Jimin heaved, trying to catch his breath, "I-I tried! But fucking Irene shouted  _WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE COOKING CLUB FOR FREE BAKING LESSONS_ and they all just toppled me here! It's not  _my_ fucking fault!"

Minhyuk shook his head, "Good job brave soldier," He patted his shoulder, "You have served us well."

Changkyun saw Irene coming, grinning, "I thought  _why_ not make a day out of it!" She winked, "Smart ass idea right? You can thank Ching for pitching it in," She said as the black girl chirped up from behind, smiling widely.

Ching wrapped her arms around Irene, "It as such a good move Irene! You're  _sooooooooo_ smart!"

Changkyun watched as the two females kissed lightly. Of course, Irene was a bit giggly and flustered, but his eyes were right on  _Ching_. She just looked up at Irene with this smile that Changkyun could already tell was fucking fake as shit. He saw the small glare and smirk she was slightly giving him and kept complimenting Irene, kissing her cheeks.

 _Stop using her_ ,  _this isn't you at all._

**_Oh, and you would know, right? You did the same thing to my brother._ **

"Uhhh this is pretty awkward," Hyungwon said, looking at the two of them, "Should we just be  _going_ or are you two gonna just eat each other's faces?"

Irene giggled like a dork as she lightly pushed Ching off, "M-my apologies! We kinda got a little carried away there," She said, then looked at Changkyun, "We'll be waiting for the bakery lessons in a bit Kyunie. You let us know when we're going to start."

Changkyun nodded at that as he watched Irene walk over to the cupcake tower.

Then his eyes darted at Ching, crossing his arms, "You're still being a  _bitch_."

"Takes one to  _know_ one," Ching tsked, crossing her arms, "I heard you've been sleeping with the captain of the football team," She raised a sly eyebrow, "How'd you manage to do that? Did Irene allow you to borrow her boyfriend for a few months?"

"No, she-"

"Actually bitch," Minhyuk scoffed, cutting Changkyun off, "Irene cheated on Wonho  _years_ ago and then came out as bisexual 5 months ago. Wonho came on to Changkyun and the two of them are happy together," He hissed, "Changkyun isn't a sneaky ass little traitorous slut like you who fucking abandoned him because  _you_ couldn't fit in and  _you_ weren't good enough to be on the team."

Ching hummed, "I see now. So power-bitch Changkyun has teamed up with an uptown slut bitch to try and intimidate me."

"Oh, I'll  _show_ you a fucking uptown slut you worthless piece of horse shit-"

"Minhyuk."

The boy looked over at Changkyun, who held his hand up to stop him. He nodded, "It's cool. Just let her have her win."

Ching grinned, "Listen to him baby boy," She teased, slightly glaring at the boy of them, "At least  _he_ knows when he's really beat."

With that, the girl sashayed away, walking towards Irene and a few other cheerleaders.

Minhyuk groaned, "Oooh I can't  _wait_ until you tell her ass off Changkyun," He looked down at the boy, "How come you didn't? You're usually one to tell people off in an instant like the tough bitch I know you are."

"Because she has me  _beat_  Min," Changkyun replied, his tone aggravated. He looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes, "She's  _always_ had me beat and I have to live up to that if I'm going to make it up to her."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait wait....so you're going to make it up to her...by kissing her ass?"

"I'm not kissing her ass, I'm just letting her have her way and not trying to be a bitch about it."

Jimin hissed, "That kinda does sound like a kiss ass."

"Would you all get off of  _my_ ass before I make you all kiss my ass?" The boy said, turning to the three of them. They all held their hands up in defense, looking at Changkyun who was slightly pissed off.

He looked over and saw all the cheerleaders talking with Ching kindly, the girl smiling widely as she excepted all their lovely compliments and everything. Changkyun couldn't help but look over at her, feeling the pit in his stomach get larger and  _larger_ until he couldn't ignore it anymore.

_"I don't wanna hear another damn excuse from you, you fucking slut!"_

He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he shot the thoughts away, "C'mon, let's just get this over with."

Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jimin nodded as Changkyun stormed off, all looking at the boy with concerning looks.

 _This_ wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


➼  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"M! Meteora I know you're in there! Meteora please open up the door!"_

_Changkyun knocked on the door to their dorm millions of times, but still no kind of response. He even banged on it and tried getting her to answer, calling her phone but there was no hope. It had been at least three days since the party, since Meteora abandoned the boy completely and left him out to hand with the other cheerleaders._

_Since then, all sorts of rumors got out about Changkyun._

_"Meteora please," Changkyun said, leaning against the door, "I'm sick of us fighting. We're supposed to be best friends, you and I. A-and today's the tournament, I can't go out there without your support and guidance....M, I need you."_

_He looked back at the door, no response._

_Tears welled up in Changkyun's eyes, "Meteora! M-Meteora...you're my best friend. I'm not going away until you talk to me."_

_He sniffed as he leaned against his door, deadass waiting there for hours and hours for the girl to eventually come around and talk to him. He had been there all morning waiting for her, but still got nothing in response back. It was like she was purposely ignoring him now, Changkyun figured that was the case._

_And she hadn't left her room either so, maybe that was a sign._

_"Changkyun?"_

_Changkyun opened his eyes and looked up to see a familiar girl with her black hair now straight instead of in its curly form._

_He blinked, "M-Meteora!"_

_She tsked, "Uh yeah. Why are you sitting in front of my door?"_

_"I came to talk to you of course," Changkyun said, standing up, "A-and...this is our dorm. I wanted us to work things out finally after you ignored all my calls and messages. I thought doing it face to face would be more presentable."_

_"Yeah well I've been busy practicing all day," She said as he moved to the side, letting her enter their dorm room, "I've been working with Irene personally to get some things together. She's been helping out, as well as my other new friends. They don't leave me hanging when I need them and they definitely don't fuck me over just to fuck my brother."_

_"Meteora," Changkyun, walking in, "Makoto and I haven't even done anything together! I mean yeah, I'm staying at his house but only because you shut me out and wouldn't let me stay in the dorm-"_

_"Because you were with my brother."_

_Changkyun gave her a weakened look, "Meteora_ **_YOU_ ** _shut me out of the dorm...you left me hanging-"_

_"I DIDN'T DO SHIT TO YOU!" The girl exclaimed, snapping over to glare right at Changkyun. Changkyun was frightened at her glare, but he swallowed hard as she spoke, "You lied to me and told me you were going to stay away from my brother. So I separated away from you before you could hurt me and tell me you didn't need me. Why should I care what you do or how you're living?"_

_"Meteora..." Changkyun tone was weak, "You're my best friend okay? I didn't wanna tell you how I was feeling because well.....I knew you wouldn't accept the fact that I had genuine feelings for your brother."_

_"So you lied to me to make me feel better?"_

_"YES!" Changkyun said, taking her hand, "You wouldn't have understood even if I told you. B-but I broke things with Makoto and told him to let me come talk to you. He told me it would be best if I came to you and tried working things out with you seeing as he really thought about what happened."_

_Meteora's glare slowly faded, "So you two...you two stopped having whatever you had together because of me?"_

_Changkyun nodded slowly, starting to cry, "I-I'm sorry I let my feelings get in between our friendship. I shouldn't have even interacted with your brother. I should've just let him go and ignored him like you wanted me to. F-for you."_

_Meteora stiffened, looking away from him, "You should've, but that doesn't matter anymore. You left me when I needed you that night. After Jooheon told me he wasn't interested in me, I went around looking for you but you were too busy kissing my brother in the bathroom."_

_"Wh-what?" Changkyun snapped his head up at her, "I thought he liked a cheerleader though...o-or you at least-"_

_"He wasn't talking about me," Meteora tensed, "He was talking about Minhyuk."_

_"O-oh..." Changkyun let out, "I'm sorry for getting your hopes up-"_

_"It's whatever Changkyun," Meteora said, walking past him as she went into her room, "You should probably leave though. I invited Irene and the others for a slumber party. A-and since you're not a cheerleader anymore then you're not invited. Ever since you left cheerleading behind."_

_"I-I did it because I didn't wanna steal your shine," Changkyun said, his voice a bit weaker than it was, throat heavy, "I told Irene I didn't wanna be a cheerleader anymore because I thought it would be best for you. You always wanted to be a cheerleader and I just followed you so you could be happy. Everything I've done, I've done it for you-"_

_"That's great Changkyun," Meteora snapped, "Listen, you can go off and sleep with my brother or whatever now since all the things you did with me were just for your benefit so we could stay friends. You lied to me and never told me the truth. You were never honest with how you felt and if you at least cared enough or had been bold enough to be honest with me...then maybe I would've understood- but things are different now."_

_She looked at him, "This is what friends go through, they grow apart. That's what I'm doing with you right now, I'm growing apart from this friendship and becoming someone I wanna be. You and I are two different people and we both want different things okay? That's what I've realized when we split ways, I realized how different we are and how you're only doing things and being the way you think you should be because I told you so."_

_"B-but I don't want us to just stop being friends because we're different? Friends go through changes in their life but that doesn't mean we have to let each other go-"_

_"Yes," Meteora glared at him, "It does."_

_Changkyun was just lost for words. He tried to think of so many other things that would get her to stay, but the female just seemed like she wasn't up for hearing it. It was like she really wanted to let him go and stop hanging on to something that's not even there anymore. Their whole friendship...it was over now._

_And partially, it was Changkyun's fault for pushing the button that gave Meteora the permission to let it go._

_Which made something in Changkyun start to emerge._

**_Isolation._ **

_ "When you go to school, some of those bastards aren't even going to give two shits about you." _

_The boy balled his fists,_ **_Jaebum was right._ **

_He sighed, slightly crying, "O-okay then. I'll pack my things and go stay at my house from now on," He walked to his room, right past Meteora, "What time do Irene and the others come over?"_

_"At 7," Meteora said, "B-but I can help you pack if you-"_

_"I'm fine," Changkyun said, wiping away some access tears, "I'll call my brother and ask him to come pick my stuff up."_

_Meteora's eyes widened, seeing that he was actually serious about it. She ran towards his room, "W-wait Changkyun, I didn't-"_

_The door slammed immediately in her face. Meteora looked at the door in awe, putting her hand on her heart, feeling it slightly crumble. When her friend Yeri told her to let go of Changkyun for the better, she thought it would at least be a bit easier and Changkyun would happily accept the request._

_But with the way she was making it seem, it seemed like she was kicking him out forever._

_Meteora left the dorm an hour ago to give Changkyun some room to pack up and leave out. Eventually, she had returned into the room with a bunch of cheerleaders on her side, who were happy to see her and walked into the girl's empty room with joy._

_The girl smiled warmly as she let them all in, then looked over to see the door to Changkyun's room open with the lights on._

_Meteora furrowed her eyebrows, walking towards the room._

_She saw a girl with short blonde hair looking over at her with a warm smile, "Hi! You must be Meteora, my new roommate! I just moved all the way over here from the states, my name's Somi."_

_Meteora's eyes widened, "O-oh...hello. I'm Meteora," Then she threw on a small smile, "I will be your new roommate."_

_It had been a month since then and things had been trippy._

_Meteora walked around with her group of cheerleader friends, looking around for a familiar boy in particular._

**_Why do you feel bad? He deserved it for sleeping with your brother._ **

_She sighed to herself as the girl all went off to their designated classes, leaving Meteora alone to do her own thing. The girl waved back, going into her locker to grab a few books. As she opened the door, out came a photo, which the girl picked up and looked down at it._

_Her insides turned._

_"Changkyun," She said, looking at the picture of her and Changkyun at the beach, with BEACH DAY FUN DAY at the bottom in bold letters. Meteora flattened her lips, putting the picture back in her locker somewhere deep and continued to look for her supplies. As she did, she heard snickers from down the hall._

_Curious, the girl slightly closed her locker door, locking it, and walked near the soft giggles she heard. Her eyes widened when she saw that the giggles belonged to Changkyun, seeing him and someone else talking, someone with curly brown hair._

_It was Changkyun and Minhyuk._

_"Cooking club? I've never heard of it before," Changkyun said as they talked, "Enlighten me Min, how great is it?"_

_"Oh my god!" Minhyuk chirped, "It takes away all of the stress. Especially for you since you've been dealing with that cheerleading mess and won us the tournament single-handedly by yourself! I'm so proud of you, but you got so much on your plate and you need a fucking break. And, you can totally impress Makoto with your cooking skills since he's a big fan of brownies- your brownies."_

_"Minhyuuuuk!" Changkyun said, blushing as he lightly pushed the boy who giggled lightly, "Stooop it! You're going to embarrass me. Besides, Makoto's cooking is by far the best ever. He made this one Italian themed dinner for me last night before we had sex, it was so fucking good."_

_Minhyuk chuckled lightly, "Look at you two being domestic. And for a whole month too? Oh my god, I need my power couple to chill a bit."_

_Changkyun and Minhyuk giggled at the little tease, until Changkyun looked forward. His smile dropped immediately at the sight of Meteora at the end of the hall. Minhyuk looked up and saw her, oohing at the very sight of the girl with rich caramel skin and long black hair._

_Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "C'mon, let's just go the other way."_

_Meteora cleared her throat, "No worries. I-I was just going to leave in a minute. I have class."_

_"That's nice," Changkyun said, walking in another direction._

_Meteora stopped in her tracks and saw, furrowing her eyebrows, "You don't have to go that way Kyun, you can just-"_

_"Don't call me that," Changkyun replied, "Only my friends, teammates, and boyfriend call me that. And as far as I'm concerned, you're none of those. Seeing as you're not even a real cheerleader anyways. You're just some backup stunt girl we need in case of backup. You never were my friend."_

_Meteora held her heart, "Ch-Changkyun...I thought you were going to see past that-"_

_"Yeah," He tsked, "See past the fact that you shut me out and kicked me out of your life so you could better yourself? All because you accused me of sleeping with your brother and never gave me a chance to explain myself. But whatever...it's fine, it's whatever remember?"_

_"Changkyun...we're supposed to be f-"_

_"Don't you fucking lie to me you stupid bitch!" Changkyun exclaimed, rushing up towards Meteora. The boy pushed her into a locker, gripping her shirt tightly as he looked at her with this dark ass glare, "We're_ **_not_ ** _friends anymore. We're two different people who want two different things. You should've made up your mind a month ago when you decided to shut me out."_

_Meteora looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Looks like it's time for you to eat your own fucking words."_

_"Kyun," Minhyuk called from behind, pulling him off the girl, "Let it go. It's no point diving in the past and trying to fight for something that's not there anymore."_

_Changkyun shook his head, nodding at that, "Y-you're right Min. I'm sorry you had to see that."_

_Minhyuk looked at Meteora, glaring at her a bit, "C'mon, let's just go head to class."_

_The two boys nodded in unison as they walked off, leaving Meteora alone in the hallway._

_Meteora watched Changkyun leave, her vision blurring the more she looked at him as she felt tears in her eyes. The girl looked around, seeing her books scattered everywhere, not even bothering to pick them up or even make an effort to go to class._

_She didn't even wanna be here anymore...._

_"M-Makoto..." The girl cried, "H-help me...please....I don't wanna be here anymore."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


➼  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun and the others had been giving baking lessons for a while now. Minhyuk handled one half of the group with Hyungwon as his assistant while Changkyun took care of another group of cheerleaders. Which of course, made things a little bit easier seeing as there were about 14 cheerleaders in total.

But unfortunately for him, he took the group with  _Ching_ in it.

And the whole time he was trying to show the group something, Ching would just impress everyone else with something else which at some point- pissed Changkyun the fuck off on so many fucking levels. She'd even try to take over the class,  _on purpose_ , and impress everyone else with something instead of everyone looking at Changkyun...

Which  _also_ pissed him off.

At some point, he passed over the spoon to her when she made these triple chocolate deluxe brownies that everyone just fell in love with over Changkyun's marble cake recipe. All the cheerleaders oohed, moving over to work with her separately instead of working with Changkyun.

"This is a  _nightmare_ ," Changkyun replied under his breath, "There's no way in hell she's doing this as an accident. She's  _purposely_ taking all the fucking attention away from me just for her own benefit and it's seriously pissing me  _off_."

"Mhm," Minhyuk hummed.

Hyungwon nodded, "Totally  _unfair_."

"What they said," Jimin nodded.

Changkyun turned to see them all eating a small plate of Ching's brownies in unison. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Wow, thanks guys for being the best of fucking friends a guy could ever ask for."

Hyungwon nodded, taking one of Minhyuk's brownies, "Yeah yeah, no problem."

Minhyuk glared at him for that, then sighed, "Look Changkyun, it's not personal. Maybe Ching actually has her own thing going on and you should respect her space. I mean, this is her way of warming up to you...which benefits your case. I wouldn't worry about it. Long as she isn't directly terrorizing you then you're good."

Jimin nodded, "And chasing after the past isn't gonna help you outdo her. You gotta show her that you're completely over what occurred and respect it or else she's just gonna keep teasing you and play unfairly. You don't wanna throw fire at fire, it's just going to start more fire. Just let it go."

"Besides," Hyungwon hummed, "Her brownies are literally to  _die_ for."

Changkyun looked at the three of them, unconvinced with a raised brow. Then he saw Minhyuk's plate of brownies, an idea uprising in his mind.

He smiled, "Yes Hyungwon, you're right," He said, taking one of Minhyuk's brownies as well, "Her brownies  _are_ to die for."

Before anyone could question what he meant, Changkyun walked away from them with a slick grin on his face, ignoring Minhyuk's glare as he walked off with the brownie behind his back. He met up with Ching, who's back was turned from him as she was talking. Until he tapped her shoulder lightly, causing the girl to turn around and look at him as well as his sly grin.

"Oh boy, what a pleasant surprise," Ching replied as she glared at Changkyun with a smirk, "Your classes were so helpful Changkyun. I'm glad you let me take them while I needed them, even though....I kinda took care of the rest of it for you anyway."

Changkyun hummed, "Yes you did. In fact, I'd like to properly invite you to join cooking club. However-"

The boy cut himself off as he put the brownie from behind his in her cleavage roughly. Some people who witnessed it gasped loudly as they saw it, as did Ching, who looked at Changkyun as he wiped some of the access chocolate frosting from the brownie off his hand and on to her collarbone.

He snickered, "They're kinda missing a bit of oil, but it's  _whatever_ I guess."

He turned away, ignoring how Ching was damn near  _fuming_ at that action. Then the girl had an idea, looking at the cupcake tower from behind her and smirked herself, walking over and grabbing at least two.

"Hey  _Changkyun_ ," She shouted, causing the boy to stop and turn.

But soon as he did, there was a cupcake that landed right in his face, frosting and all.

Ching giggled, "I should say the same for your cupcakes. Someone should've told you not to use buttermilk instead of actual milk- but you're such a headass who never likes to listen to people so I can understand why they taste a bit.... _off_."

The cupcake slowly slid off of Changkyun's face as he glared at her, "Oh...so  _that's_ how it's gonna be?"

With that, the boy stormed towards Ching's small collection of brownies, throwing them in her direction. Ching dodged  _most_ of them, running towards Changkyun's cupcake tower and throwing multiple cupcakes at him. Everyone just watched them in awe, kinda confused, kinda  _scared_ , and also mad that cupcakes and brownies were getting wasted.

Irene just walked near Minhyuk, "Y-you can tell Ching and Changkyun that we'll be in the stadium when they're done umm.... _battling_ it out."

Minhyuk nodded as Irene and most of the cheerleaders hurried out, without Changkyun and Ching even noticing.

He looked at Jimin and Hyungwon, "Sh-should we  _stop_ them ooor...?"

Jimin tensed, "I think they're too involved with their sweets to even stop."

"Yeah," Hyungwon said, then turned over looking at the fight with an excited grin, "Kick her in the balls!"

Changkyun looked over and saw that he had run out of brownies, cursing under his breathe because of it. Ching chuckled, "As  _always_ Kyunie, I remain superior to you and your fatass."

"You  _bitch_ ," Changkyun husked, sprinting towards the girl and tackling her right on sight into the tower of cupcakes, knocking them all down.

Hyungwon and Jimin oohed as Minhyuk's eyes just widened in fear, letting out a soft ass  _oh no_ as he saw that the fight was still going on. Ching and Changkyun literally rolled all over floor trenched in nothing but cupcakes, brownies, and frosting. Ching ended up on top of Changkyun, grabbing two cupcakes and stuffing them in his mouth.

She laughed evilly, "Yeah! Take those in like how you deepthroat balls you  _slut_."

Changkyun coughed in response as Ching pulled back, her eyes widened as she noticed that he was actually choking. Then he glared at her, smacking a cupcake right in her face as she rolled off of him. He grabbed a few of Hyungwon's red velvet cupcakes and started throwing them, Ching did the same soon as she regained herself.

Then the two of them stopped slightly, looking down at the cupcakes in their hands.

Ching hissed, "Ew, you like red velvet cupcakes?"

Changkyun gagged, "Hell no, Hyungwon made those."

"HEY!" Both of them snapped their heads at Hyungwon, who was highly offended, "Red Velvet cupcakes are bomb as fuck! You bitches are just hella uncultured."

Ching sighed, putting them down, "There's no use. I'm not gonna keep fighting you. I mean...what's the point if you're just going to one-up me. Like you  _always_ do," The girl balled her fists, "You  _always_ one-up me in situations like this. It isn't fucking  _fair_. I should have something in the palm of my hands for once without having to fight you for it for fucksake."

Changkyun's expression softened as he saw Ching slump down, slightly crying a bit in an angry way. She shook her head, "It's not fair how I can never have that  _one_ thing and you always gotta be better at me. You always have been better than me, I've just been jealous of you and shut you out when you were the only person who really accepted me for me....Changkyun I'm sorry."

"No Ching," Changkyun said, crawling up to her, "It's not just your fault for the fallout between us, it's  _both_ our faults. If we had just put our feelings aside and actually talked it out- if I didn't become some cold ass bitch who just took everything away from you that you worked for...we would've have been in this mess in the first place," Changkyun looked down with a slight glare, "If I wasn't some needy  _bitch_ -"

"But you genuinely liked my brother," Ching said, looking up at him, "He liked you too! Y-you two had something...I should've known seeing as you were actually trying to reach out to me. I was just so overprotective of you at the time and never wanted to let you go. I knew I had to which was one of my motivations for doing what I did."

Changkyun bit his lip, "Makoto didn't love me. Well...at the time he did, at the beginning of course. After me and you fell out and we just started taking care of each other. Then after a year of us being together, he snapped on me and started to get really possessive over me. I think it was because I let him take over me...which I wish I never did."

Ching's eyes widened, "That night of the homecoming game when he proposed to me, during his party, he tossed me in a room and got me really drunk and forced sex on to me. He raped me, sexually abused me, he did a lot of shit and made me  _do_ shit I didn't wanna do and I finally escape from it sophomore year."

"Changkyun-"

"I was so lost and  _scared_ , traumatized at that. I started to have sex with multiple guys to get over it but," Changkyun started to cry slightly, "B-but I was too fucking scared to tie myself down, so I isolated myself. I-I thought if I did that, then at least I could gain my sanity. I-I felt s-so stupid for going to  _him_ instead of running back to y-you...I-I missed you," He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "M-Meteora I'm so sorry."

"O-oh Changkyun," Ching let out as the boy fell right into her arms. Meteora hugged him right back, crying a bit even herself, "I should've  _known_ he was going to do that shit. One night, he was driving off to Seoul after we moved to Daegu and tried getting back at you...but then we got into a car crash in the process."

Changkyun pulled away, "Were you two okay? Is he okay?"

Ching nodded, "He's fine, he just has a broken leg. But he never told me what happened after you two broke up. He just became darker than he was....it bothered me," She looked at Changkyun, "I came back to find out for myself what happened instead of kissing Makoto's ass to find out for myself."

"Makes sense," Changkyun replied, chuckling a bit as he wiped some of his tears, "So...are you gonna leave now that you know the truth?"

Ching hummed in response, then shook her head, "I think I'll stick around and find myself. I haven't done that in a while and I'm 18 years old. I wanna start over the  _proper_ way," She hugged him tightly, "Especially with you. I want us to try again and be friends the  _right_ way instead of me getting jealous at you and you getting pissed at me."

Changkyun chuckled, "Petty queen and king on a role."

The two of them chuckled lightly at that, then continued to hug each other in silence as Minhyuk and Jimin awwed in response. Hyungwon just proceeded to tsk, smiling at the action.

"Oh wow, it's gayer over here than it is at the hotel."

Changkyun's eyes popped open as he looked up at the familiar rose gold blonde in front of him, who was giving him a warm smile.

"Wonho!" He said, ripping away from the hug he and Ching shared and hugged his boyfriend tightly, kissing him on the cheek. Wonho giggled, hugging him back, "Hey baby, I miss you too. Wh-why on Earth do you have-" Wonho sniffed, "-chocolate and strawberry frosting all over you?"

"It's a long story," Changkyun said, pulling away. Ching walked up to the two of them, waving at Wonho.

Wonho's eyes widened, "Oh. You're the new girl, right? It was Ching...wasn't it?"

Ching looked at Changkyun, who just nodded at her with a smile. Then Ching looked back at Wonho, "A-actually...it's-"

"Meteora!" The poofy redheaded girl looked over and saw a boy with silver hair run towards her. She was surprised in the slightest, as well as confused as she looked at the boy and his bright smile, his dimples poking out.

Her eyes widened, "J-Jooheon! Hey!"

"Hey goofy," Jooheon said, hugging her tighter, "I fucking missed my mess-up twin! Where in the hell have you been?"

Meteora chuckled nervously, "O-oh...I've been umm... you know... _around_. But I'm back for senior year and I'm here to graduate with my class because I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well it's  _nice_ to know that you're back," Minhyuk said, clearing his throat as he walked in between the two. Jooheon oohed at that, hugging Minhyuk tightly as Minhyuk hugged him, kissing his cheeks.

Meteora oohed, "I see I see. Jooheon finally got his dream boy," She said, nudging Changkyun.

Changkyun giggled, "It's been a while."

Jooheon nodded at that as he and Minhyuk walked out of the room.

Meteora sighed then felt Hyungwon's hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to the third wheelers club bitch."

The girl chuckled as the two of them walked out, having their own conversation.

Kihyun soon walked into the room too which gave Jimin  _no time at all_ to run towards him, hugging him ever so tightly. Kihyun hugged him right back, kissing all over his neck as the boy giggled in delight. Shownu soon walked in, hissing at the action as he watched the two walk off in the hallway.

"Well hello to you too Kihyun," Changkyun said, giggling. Then he looked up at Wonho, "Jaebum didn't kill you, did he?"

Wonho snickered, "At first he gave me  _hell_ ," Wonho said, shivering, "But then we talked it out and I kinda sorta realized how much alike we actually are. Kinda scary but it's actually refreshing," He smiled at the boy, "He helped me realize a lot of things about you that I'm going to see when we're dating. He also said that I shouldn't force anything out of you."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "What does that mean?" 

"Well," Wonho put his hands in his pockets, "He told me that I need to be patient with you when it comes to you opening up and pushing down those walls. Especially with you and your big past with Makoto. And I don't want you to feel as if you  _need_ to tell me that, I want you to tell me whenever you're ready to," He said, holding the boy's hands. 

The boy with dark chocolate hair looked up at him with these big worried doey eyes, which made Wonho chuckle a bit, "Baby, don't worry, he didn't tell me anything about him. I'd rather hear that from you. I want us to be in this together and come together, like a  _horizon_ you know."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Who the fuck told you that gay shit?" 

"Being on the bus with Kihyun and Jooheon has its unfortunate results," Wonho hissed as Changkyun chuckled lightly at that. Then he sighed, "Anyways, we  _just_ got together and I want us to take as many baby steps into this as we can. You're my rock and my other half Kyun, and I love you so so fucking much. I want us to come together no matter how long it takes."

Changkyun slowly smiled, looking down as a small blush started to form. 

_There's that soft man I fell for._

He looked back at him, "I love you too. I love how patient you are with me and you take me for who I am...you see me outside of my cracks and bruises," He came closer, "You're my big adorable bunny, I love you so  _much_." 

Wonho smiled warmly at that as Changkyun came close. He put his hand on the back of Changkyun's neck, kissing him softly. Changkyun blissfully hummed in response, his hands resting on the man's chest as he accepted his warm kiss, missing the feeling of Wonho's soft plump lips against his own. 

Changkyun pulled away slightly, smiling, "Well I miss you," He said, putting Wonho's hands right on his ass, "Wanna show me how much you miss me?"

Wonho smirked at that action, leaning down to kiss the boy swiftly on his lips once more. Changkyun wrapped his arms around his neck as he hummed in the kiss, feeling Wonho's lips again after at least three days felt like utter  _heaven_ to him. And Wonho was sucking his cute little baby lips, due to all the frosting that was all over his lips and face entirely. 

Changkyun giggled as he felt Wonho nipple on his bottom lip a bit, "Do I  _taste_ good too?" 

"Hell's yeah," Wonho chuckled as he pulled the boy up by his thighs, "You taste like strawberries, my greatest weakness you should know that by now." 

"I know," Changkyun giggled, bopping Wonho's nose, "I  _love_ being a tease. I think it's very sexy of me." 

"Well," Wonho raised his eyebrows as he smirked, "I wanna lick you up and down until you say stop."

Changkyun gave him the same sly smirk, "What if I  _don't_ say stop?"

"Then don't talk, just  _listen_ ," Wonho said, kissing his neck softly. 

Changkyun giggled mercifully, "Did you just fucking quote Jodeci? You're a whole  _weeb_." 

"We listen to Jodeci every time we have sex," He said as he walked them out of the room, "No fucking difference. Also, don't judge my fucking taste in music when you bop to Summer Walker you uncultured swine." 

"Okay but she's way better than H.E.R," Changkyun huffed, "Suddenly, I don't wanna have sex with you anymore." 

Wonho giggled at that, "I know damn sure you're gonna change your mind soon as we go up to your dorm and I sit you down, you're gonna be like.... _Oh Wonho, daddy lick me puhleaaaaase_ -" 

"Ew!" Changkyun hissed, hitting the man lightly on his chest, "You're so weird." 

"But you like me though," Wonho said, smirking, "You technically signed yourself up for this."

Changkyun poked his lips out, then looked down at Wonho, seeing his small smile. He smiled himself, "Fucking  _dork_." 

Wonho smiled back, "I'm  _your_ dork just like you're my baby boy." 

"Fair enough." 

 

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this makes yall feel better after all that hell from MINE dfdf
> 
> love yall <33


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so YALL got lucky this isn't the last chapter
> 
> chapter 27 is the last chapter sksk, i had to chop this chapter up into two piecES BC it was like 20k words and im like THAT'S TOO MUCH JDIFDKF 
> 
> so one more hit or miss update then an epilogue <3
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy fuckers :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"T-Touch me  _right_ there, r-right there. Leave your handprints all over my  _ass_."

"Like that?" 

Changkyun huffed, "Y-yeah... _just_ like that. Oh my  _god_."

Wonho heaved, slightly smirking as he looked up at Changkyun, "You've never ridden my dick b-before, this feels  _weird_ but a good k-kind of w-weird," He looked up at Changkyun with that same smirk, "It really h-helps when you just came out of the sh-shower and you're already all hot and bothered." 

"Can you just  _stop_ talking," Changkyun rasped, leaning down to kiss Wonho hard as fuck. Wonho kissed him back, pushing Changkyun's curly black bangs out of his face. Changkyun moaned between kissed, lifting up and groaning the faster he made himself go. 

He groaned, " _Fuuuuck_ , I hate being on top it's so  _tiring_." 

"You've been bouncing on me for 5 minutes Changkyun-" 

"I  _hate_ it," Changkyun huffed as he released himself, leaning back. He breathed heavily, looking up at the ceiling, "How the hell are tops able to be so rushful and shit with the same energy?" 

Wonho snickered as he rose up, "Because you were going so fucking  _fast_. You need to pace yourself if you want it to feel good," He said as Changkyun rose his knees up slowly, "We've been together for 2 months and you're  _just_ now knowing your technique?" 

Changkyun sighed, "I thought it was gonna be like when we had sex at homecoming! That was so hot- we fucked in the fucking football stadium." 

"Because we were hot and like, I don't know," He looked down at Changkyun, "I think you were just drunk. O-or the both of us I think? We were just in this sexual mood. Especially at Jooheon's party, we locked a whole ass room and made out for a whole hour." 

Changkyun groaned softly at the thought, giggling deeply, "I think about it every night," He said, biting his lip. He looked up at Wonho with a raised brow and a smile, "You know  _damn well_ how to kiss me better than anyone I've  _ever_ fucking kissed." 

Wonho snickered, "I should be saying the same thing," He said, bending down as he kissed the boy softly, opening up the oversized button-down shirt Changkyun wore. Changkyun opened his legs, welcoming him and kissing him passionately. The boy moaned softly in the kiss, feeling Wonho's hands move all over his lower boy, his  _thighs_ , his  _everything_. 

Then Wonho pulled away as an idea spark in his head, "I have an idea! I think I know a position you'll like."

Changkyun's eyes widened as Wonho moved up. He laid down in a model pose on his side, one elbow on a pillow as one of his hands ended up on his hip. Changkyun was confused at the position, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why the fuck are you laying down like Rose did for Jack's painting?" 

"Because I want you to paint me like one of your french girls." 

Changkyun's face got really red as he looked at him, eyes  _widening_ , "Whaaaat....the fuck-" 

"Changkyun I'm kidding," Wonho said, laughing his ass off, "Oh my fucking god, look at your fucking  _face_! That's the cutest little look I've ever seen you have in a  _while_  oh my god." 

The black haired boy crossed his arms, looking away, "What fucking  _ever_." 

"No I'm serious baby," Wonho said, patting in front of him, "C'mere, I wanna try something on you." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "If it's some weird ass BDSM shit then  _no thanks_." 

"It's not," Wonho replied, smiling, "I  _promise_ you. It's gonna be nice, slow, and soft and probably teach you how much I love soft and sensual sex more than aggressive, fast, and rough sex sometimes," Wonho coughed a bit, looking away, " _Sometimes_." 

Changkyun was still unsure, but then he sighed, scooting up in defeat and laying in front of Wonho. The man chuckled at Changkyun's soft little blush, kissing the side of his face before rolling over to grab his phone and play something. 

Changkyun recognized the song that was being played in an instant.

Especially when he heard the words-

_Don't talk. Just listen._

"Oh my fucking  _god_ ," Changkyun replied, hearing Wonho's giggles in the back, "You are  _not_ going to fuck me to Jodeci." 

"I most definitely  _am_ ," Wonho giggled as he set his phone down. He went in his drawer to get some lube, turning over to put some over the boy's open hole as he was satisfied to hear Changkyun's deep moans in response. 

After readying his boy, Wonho put the lube back down, rolling back over behind him. Wonho looked at Changkyun with this focused look as he spooned the boy, raising his leg up slowly until he found Changkyun's entrance. With that, Wonho slowly entered himself in at a slow  _pace_ , hearing nothing but Changkyun's moans turn into whimpers. 

"S-so good," Changkyun replied lowly as his body rolled the same time Wonho inserted his cock in, "Y-you're right...this  _does_ feel good."

Wonho hummed at that, holding Changkyun's leg up a little, "I've never spooned someone before, but Kihyun told me that spooning is about the greatest sex position and is better than any position sooo I wanted to try it out on you," He replied, his lips reaching the boy's ear, "I figured you'd  _love_ it." 

"Y-yeah," Changkyun let out, then gasp slowly as he felt Wonho's hands  _right_ on his shaft. 

"Now I can give you a handjob while fucking into you slowly," Wonho teased, his voice deep as he stroked him slowly, "How does  _that_  feel?" 

Changkyun's whole mind went  _hazy_ -  _so many things happening to just him at once, this was the best feeling in the world_.

"My m-mind is so  _hazy_ ," Changkyun let out, breathing deeply, "I-I can't th-think or  _talk_." 

"Then don't  _talk_ ," Wonho whispered as he went slower, stroking the boy's penis at a slower pace than before, "Just let  _loose_ ,I wanna  _hear_  you baby boy." 

" _Wonhoo_ ," Changkyun let out in a beautiful moan, his pitch getting a bit higher when he felt Wonho's body roll against him, going deep into him as his plush walls took in the sweet ecstasy of Wonho's dick against them, hitting Changkyun's prostate with every soft hit he made. 

Not only that, but Changkyun had to also handle the hand that slowly stroked his penis. He was so caught in the sweet abyss he received more and  _more_ , rolling his head back the more Wonho dealt with him. He felt like puty in his hands,  _completely_ , Wonho's body rolls, the motion of his hands, all of it went  _slow_. 

Changkyun hated going slow, especially with sex. He felt that if it went fast and it hurriedly went by, then it would be more enjoyable. But Wonho  _changed_ that thought the more they're bodies pressed up against each other. The more Changkyun rolled against Wonho's slow and steady moments, and Changkyun was  _damn_ sure if he saw how serious and how sexy Wonho looked as he was going into him, he'd be gon  _completely_. 

He felt Wonho going a bit faster than he already was, showering Changkyun's neck with little baby kisses as Changkyun moaned breathlessly, feeling ultimately powerless against him. 

"Wonho," Changkyun breathed out, putting his hand on the hand Wonho was using to stroke his dick with, "W-Wonhooo.. _pleaase_." 

"Please  _what_ baby?" Wonho husked in the smaller boy's ear. He squeezed Changkyun's thigh, successfully earning multiple whimpers as he pumped in a bit faster now, hitting the boy's prostate at ease that Changkyun's mind was completely blank,  _unable_ to process any audible words. 

Wonho licked his neck, tasting the salty skin as his other hand went back to stroking his dick  _slowly_ as he went into him at a medium pace, "Does that feel  _good_? Do you feel good baby?" 

Changkyun could only hum in response. He looked up, eyes half-lidded as he kept his mouth open, taking in the thrusts and light strokes only  _Wonho_ could deliver. Only  _Wonho_ knew how to please him, take care of his body, treat his body like it was the most treasured piece of art in a museum. He treated him just like how he felt about him- with  _love_. 

This passionate soft sex that Changkyun only imagined he'd never had made him feel so loose, it was like getting his virginity taken all over again. 

Wonho practically  _owned_ his entire body, every inch of it. From his neck to his legs. 

"W-Wonho-" Changkyun squeaked, "Wonnie, I-I'm gonna-" 

"I know baby," Wonho said, moving his body faster as his teeth sunk into Changkyun's neck. 

Changkyun rasped at the contact, heaving so goddamn hard he was sure his voice was going to be hoarse with all the  _screams_ of pleasure he let out in response. He called Wonho's name-  _Hoseok's_ name about 10 times?  _20 times_? No fuck that, the boy lost count of it  _all_. He just filled the room up with beautiful senseless moans, Wonho's touch leaving him completely helpless and  _senseless_. 

" _Yess_... _hell_  yes... _fuck yes._ Wonho, oh my fucking  _god,_ keep going-  _fuck_ ," Cold  _sweat_ was all Changkyun could let loose, that's all he felt. 

He heaved as Wonho started to stroke him faster, "H-Hoseok.. _f-fuck....Hos-seok..."_

"Stop holding off on me Changkyun," Wonho said as he went fast, " _Cum_ for me baby." 

"I-I don't want to." 

" _Changkyun_." 

Changkyun's eyes darkened, his dark hazy look came back as Wonho thrusted  _faster_. 

"Let it  _out_ baby," Wonho rasped in his ear. 

"I-I..." Changkyun let out, then moaned effortlessly as he finally let his fluids go entirely, breathing slowly. He just kept breathing as he looked down at Wonho's hand, seeing the sticky liquid, "I just came in your hand." 

"You did," Wonho replied, "This is kinda gross but hot at the same time." 

Changkyun turned around to look him in the eyes, "Who the hell taught you  _that_?" He said, squishing the man's face, "You're so fucking sexy bro...what the actual  _hell_. That was so fucking sexy what the fuck." 

Wonho giggled, "Changkyun-" 

" _What_ the fuck Wonho?" Changkyun groaned, furrowing his eyebrows, "You have the right to remain  _sexy_. Anything you say can and  _will_ make me bust a  _nut_." 

"Uhh," Wonho said, waving his hand with the semen on it, "It's a little too late for that." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Fuck you," He said, shoving Wonho away as he laughed. Changkyun crossed his arms, huffing, "That was so fucking hot. I want you to fuck me like that in the morning like that. Or  _no_ , when you come back from football practice all hot and sweaty and energized," Changkyun nodded as he grew this competitive look on his face and a wide smile, "Yeaaah, you can fuck me slow and  _hard_ tomorrow after football practice." 

Wonho blew a raspberry as he walked over to the bathroom, "Changkyun, tomorrow is parents' day. Meaning I'm gonna be stuck at practice doing nothing but trying to play captain and push the boys to their limits tomorrow. Which is why I spent the whole day with you today."  

"Aww," Changkyun whined, rolling over and looking at the man in the bathroom, getting a nice view of his ass, "So we can't have  _any_ sexy time tomorrow? We can't even kiss each other or hug each other?"

Wonho shrugged, "I don't know. To be honest, I'm not even sure if parents' day will apply to me," He said, grabbing a pair of shorts, "Besides, aren't  _your_ parents coming tomorrow as well? And Jaebum told me that your parents are helly strict on your ass." 

"Oh whatever," Changkyun groaned, "My parents aren't coming. They never come to these types of things unless it benefits them," The boy sat up as he held his hand high, "It's  _too unnecessary to come and visit our son when we have no need to. Unless he's winning some sort of noble prize, we're not interested._ "

Wonho whistled, "That's ass, but my dad's kinda the same. Although he did tell me he was going to make an effort to come tomorrow. The championship game is the day  _after_ that too so I don't even know what the fuck to expect these couple of days," He sighed as he laid on the bed, right next to Changkyun, "This shit is so stressful. I just wanna graduate already."

Changkyun smiled a bit as Wonho laid his head in his lap, hands behind his head. He looked down at him as he played in his hair, "I wanna graduate too...but I wanna become a writer and dancer. I actually wanna do so much with myself, but I don't know where to fucking start with myself. And I  _definitely_ don't wanna deal with my parents telling me I can't do shit for some dumbass reason." 

"Same," Wonho replied, "I just wanna play football and cook a bit. Not become a professional cook, but maybe a chef that's worthy enough for pleasing his future soulmate in the kitchen," He said, looking up at Changkyun, smiling, "I hope I can please you well enough in the future."

"Well you just fucking fucked me the sexiest way possible," Changkyun replied as Wonho giggled in response, "Soooo I think I'm in good hands. Or you are at least," He smiled, "I'm  _all_ yours. Although, talking about how we'll be in the future is very scary. I like to live in the  _now_ moment." 

"Yeah," Wonho said, holding the boy's arms as Changkyun crossed his arms, resting his arms on his chest, "But right now...I think I'm just enjoying being wrapped with you," He looked up at him with a warm smile, "I want us to experience as much as we possibly can together. Especially now since you're finally comfortable with it." 

Changkyun snickered at that, hugging the man a bit, "Yeah...it took me a while to let go and  _fully_ commit to you. It's just so hard with the whole Makoto thing holding me down...it's hard to let go sometimes." 

"Hey," Wonho said, sitting up. He caressed Changkyun's cheeks carefully, "He was a fucking  _bastard_ to you alright? Making you smoke, treating your body like it was trash. You're so much more than some slut that he pressured you to be baby," He replied as Changkyun straddled his lap, giving him this small soft look. 

Wonho slowly smiled, pushing Changkyun's fuzzy bangs back. He took off the wrist band from his wrist and tied Changkyun's black hair in this messy low ponytail. Then he smiled widely in view of Changkyun's bare forehead, kissing it lightly. 

"You're such a baby," He smiled, "My little baby boy." 

That remark made Changkyun smile so hard you could see his little dimples forming. Wonho leaned in, kissing his collarbone, gifted with the sound of Changkyun's deep giggles as he ran his fingers in Wonho's dark hair frizzy hair. He closed his eyes, rolling his head back as he felt Wonho's soft lips kissing him all over, even felt some sensual licks too and giggled lightly.

"I don't care what that bastard did to you," Wonho replied deeply, picking up one of Changkyun's legs as he softly laid him against the pillows, "You're  _mine_ now and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it." 

Changkyun didn't say a  _damn_ word to that, because he knew how right the man was. Wonho left cute little love bites all over his neck, licking and kissing over them, pleased by the sounds escaping Changkyun's lips. Changkyun just ran his hands down the man's back, digging his nails in as his lips slowly parted, feeling Wonho's hands roam all over his thighs and  _ass_. 

"T-Touch me," Changkyun let out, "Hoseokie..touch me  _more_." 

Wonho smiled in the kisses, "Of course, my little prince."

Wonho's lips slowly pulled away from the boy's collarbone down to his chest, kissing lightly all over it, sucking his salty skin countless times. When his tongue touched his nipple, Changkyun's hands rose up to Wonho's hair, fingers playing in his scalp uncontrollably. His heart beat unconditionally as he felt Wonho's hand massage his v-line lightly, rubbing his thumb against his stomach. 

Changkyun's legs shook up a bit at the warmth of Wonho's tongue licking all over his stomach, his upper body in general.

Wonho kissed down his stomach after leaving the 9th lovebite he could give, reaching down to Changkyun's member. He lifted himself up as he grabbed Changkyun dick, stroking it gently again, then  _roughly_ pulling at it a little bit at the same time. 

Changkyun's eyes shot open, "O-ow! That kinda hurt."

"Oh shit," Wonho said, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you," He said, stroking a bit softer, "How's this?" 

"N-no," Changkyun said, looking at him, "Tug at it again." 

Wonho giggled, "I thought it hurt?" 

"I mean it did but it also felt good?" Changkyun replied, looking up at the ceiling a bit to see if that made sense. Then he hissed lightly as he felt Wonho's thumb messing around with the tip of his dick. 

Wonho eyed him down, smirking a bit, "How's  _that_ baby? Want me to just play around with your tip like that?" 

"Y-yess-" 

"Baby I can't hear you." 

"Yess  _dammit_ ," Changkyun growled, his head going back as he gripped the sheets, "Goddammit why are you so good at this?" 

Wonho chuckled deeply as he stroked the boy's balls at the same pace, lowering his lips to kiss the boy's tip. Then he licked it slowly, parting his lips slowly as he took Changkyun in fully. 

Changkyun was sure, at that very fucking moment, his voice was gonna be hoarse tomorrow with how loud he passionately screamed Wonho's name out loud. He just held his head as Wonho bopped his head up and down his cock, his tongue licking the boy's penis with much satisfaction and passion Changkyun couldn't even decipher. 

He rolled his hips against Wonho as his chest heaved heavily, pretty plump lips parted as he let out multiple breathless moans, shamelessly  _whining_ , begging for more attention. 

" _Fuck_ ," His eyes darkened, as he kept breathing at a steady pace, or at least  _trying_ to. 

But the more he felt Wonho's warm, wet tongue against his erection, he couldn't help but whine more than moan. He balled up the sheets in his fists, eyes squeezed shut the more he felt that tongue, the more Wonho sucked him off as if he was sucking all the pain away. Which was ironic from how someone who said they would never suck dick- and he was so  _good_ at it. 

Changkyun wanted to believe he was better, but this man literally took the stress away and made him feel as if he was special, like he was the only boy in the whole goddamn world. 

Wonho pulled away slowly, a string of saliva escaping his lips. He kissed the boy's tip once more, winking as he did. Then he rose up, pushing his bangs back as he looked down at the fucked up Changkyun before him, whose lips were still parted as he tried catching his breath. 

Changkyun looked at him, "You're so sexy." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "You're  _sexier_ ," He said, laying at his side as he put the covers over them, "But I got so many hickeys all over you." 

Changkyun looked down at his chest to see the only ones he was able to see. Then he just shrugged his shoulders as he got all warm and comfy with Wonho in his big arms. 

"I'll just wear a turtleneck tomorrow." 

"And what about your voice?" 

"I'll live," Changkyun replied lowly, smiling as he sunk himself in Wonho's embrace, "I love you." 

Wonho smiled at that, resting his chin on top of Changkyun's head, "I love you too baby." 

 

 

 

➼

 

 

 

The  _Parents' Day_ banner hung high in front of the school. Some parents already showed up for the beginning announcements for a few kids ad their awards, some showed up to see the kids take them around the school to get at least a nice little tour. The football players, of course, wasted no time to show their parents the field- in fact, all the kids involved with sports were excited to show their parents around. 

Except-

"I do  _not_ wanna see my fucking parents," Changkyun groaned as he laid his head on Minhyuk's shoulder. 

Minhyuk sighed, "Trust me, I don't wanna see my mother either. She's supposed to be bringing some rich guy from England. Fucking Lucifer-" 

"Minhyuk," Meteora let out, raising an eyebrow, "His name is Greg." 

"His name is fucking  _Lucifer_ because he's the fucking  _devil_ ," Minhyuk roared, "I don't want no British asshole telling me  _Oh my god son, I'm so proud of you! When are you gonna introduce us to your small boyfriend, he's so so nice_." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "But I thought he already met your parents already? Jooheon said he likes Greg." 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, " _I_ don't, Greg is such a snarky asshole who pisses me off and deserves to die a thousand  _deaths_." 

Meteora sighed, "Well least your parents give you space. I think my dad has been worried for me ever since I came back here from Daegu," Meteora replied, picking up her phone out of her pocket to show the boys the millions of messages that her father sent. She frowned, "I'm scared though because...my dad and I are so close, but I'm not sure how he's gonna react when I tell him I'm gay." 

Both boys oohed at that, then awwed as they hugged the girl on both her sides. 

"Ohh baby," Minhyuk replied softly, "I think if you talk it out with him properly then he'll understand," He said, patting her shoulder, "Coming out to your parents has to be the hardest thing ever. I still don't know how Angie managed to tell her parents she's a transgender female." 

"Bro she's a fucking queen," Changkyun huffed, "I respect how much her mother supports and promotes her future as a singer, what a queen." 

Meteora hummed in response, "And she's so fucking nice. I'm so glad we get to graduate with her in our class," She replied as all of them all hummed in response, hands on their hips in agreement.

Then the female sighed sadly, "I'm so fucking scared though. My dad is always on talking about how he wants me to find this big strong man to support the family, but I don't like guys. I'm not sure how I'm gonna tell him that I'm dating Irene right now," Meteora replied, poking her fingers together. She looked at the boys, "How did you two come out to your parents?" 

Changkyun tensed, "Ahhh...my mother and father don't know I'm gay surprisingly. In fact, they think I have some really rich girlfriend who's a cheerleader but that's Jaebum's fault for telling them that I'm some kind of big baller." 

"Well those hickeys sure will give  _something_ away," Minhyuk sneered as he and Meteora giggled lightly at Changkyun redden face. 

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms, as he moved up the collar of his white and black turtleneck to cover them, "Wh-whatever, I had a hell of a good time with my man last night and I'm just sad I can't see him at all today. Least until after the championship game." 

"So you finally got the power of  _spooning_ last night," Minhyuk replied, smirking, "How'd it feel?" 

Changkyun looked at him, his lips slightly parted, "I've  _never_ experienced something like that before. Deadass I've only gotten thrown on a bed and received hardcore anal," The boy hummed blissfully, "Wonho's so slow and gentle. And it's hard to imagine he was someone who said he was fucking straight and only fucked girls about a few months ago." 

Meteora snickered, "He had the gay wake up call and got some of that changbooty-" 

"Don't start with that shit again," Changkyun grimaced as the Minhyuk and Meteora chuckled lightly in response. 

" _Channngkyun_! Dearest," The group heard, looking over to see a long ass white sparkly limo with white diamonds in front of it pull up to the school. In fact,  _everyone_ was looking and oohed at the scenery.

Except for Changkyun, who just groaned, "There they are." 

As the limo stopped, a woman exited out of the car first. She was a tall slim thick woman, dressed in a nice little long black maxi-dress with a big furry white coat on. Her black hair was down, long, her dark makeup and ruby red lips complimented her beauty  _entirely_. SHe looked over at Changkyun and immediately grew a wide smile on her face. 

 _Mrs. Im Choiseong_ , "My baby boy! There he is!"

Changkyun just tensed up as his mother came running towards him. She hugged him tightly, Changkyun got so wrapped in her arms he smelt the smell of her white diamond perfume,  _pure old lady perfume_.

She pulled away, squeezing his face, "You're so  _cuuuute_ and look at you! You're getting so big," The woman squeaked, "These gold specks look so cute on you! And so does this nice little turtleneck from Forever 21- the unique male edition," She smirked, "Someone's been taking my advice and using his black card." 

Changkyun chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah. I went shopping with my friends yesterday," He said, pointing to Meteora and Minhyuk who just waved at the woman nicely. 

Choiseong oohed, "Well it's very nice to meet you both!" She eyes Meteora, noticing the cheerleader shirt she was wearing with her number on it. She grinned at Changkyun, "Is this lovely girl with the purple hair your smart cheerleader girlfriend?"

Changkyun's eyes widened, "N-no! Mom no, she's just my friend. And she's not really interested in guys," He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh," Choiseong replied, then bowed, "My apologies for assuming. You know crazy kids out there are always experimenting at this age," She shook Meteora's hand, "I am so so very sorry Miss. You look so pretty I thought my son and you would at least be dating each other." 

"Oh heavens no," Meteora chuckled nervously, "Changkyun and I are just very close best friends. That's all." 

"I see," Choiseong replied, smiling. Then she turned to Changkyun, "Well baby, do you mind showing me around the school? I wanna see what my baby boy does every day while we're all the way in the states missing you. Your brother is here but he said he doesn't get to come around and check up on you as he should." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "Wait...mom where's dad? I thought he was coming?" 

 "Unfortunately he's on a business trip and said he had more-" Choiseong bit her lip, sighing sadly, "- _important_ matters to attend to." 

The smaller boy grimaced, looking down, "Of  _course_ he did." 

Meteora and Minhyuk looked over, seeing the small irritated glance Changkyun delivered. They knew how  _loose_ Changkyun's relationship with his father was. He had a rough couple of years trying to impress him, keep his grades up,  _all that_ good stuff and the fact that his father couldn't even come, not this one time, for the last parents' day of his high school years was  _irritating_.

They never make an effort to come because they're always busy- but his mom shows up for once even while she was busy. She flew all the way over here to come visit him and see how he was doing,  _at least she fucking cared_ enough to send over gifts, cards, all that. 

His dad?  _Never_.

"Buuuuut," Changkyun heard his mother say, "I did arrange something so your father wouldn't be able to miss this moment. I know how wacky your relationship is with him  _soooo_ -" She said as their butler walked over next to her, gray beard and all. He was holding an iPad of course, which had the words connecting on the screen. 

Until the screen went away and there was a man with blonde hair on the other side, bangs pushed back. 

"I-Is this thing on?" The angry man who looked as if he was in his late thirties said as he tapped the screen. 

Changkyun's eyes became as big as fucking saucers as he saw the man wearing a tight black button-down shirt, sleeves pushed up that his muscles were showing, a diamond watch on his left wrist. 

"This  _damn_ technology, Sally be a dear and fix it!" 

"But Mister Hyojung," The lady dressed up in a maid outfit, who Changkyun believed was Sally, said as she pointed to the screen, "I-its working already."

The man looked at it one more time and his eyes widened as he saw Changkyun. 

Then he slowly smiled, "Ch-Changkyun." 

"Dad..." Changkyun let out, looking at his father through the screen. He unknowingly smiled slowly, "H-Hi dad." 

 _Kim Hyojung_.

"H-hey ol' sport," Hyojung replied, chuckling lightly, "How're things? We kinda miss seeing you around Boston son." 

"Things are good," Changkyun said, looking at his friends who just nodded and told him to keep on talking. But the boy was so nervous, "Th-things are well...I was just about to show mom around the school b-but I had no idea that you were going to even show your face," He giggled, "L-least not like this." 

Hyojung sighed, "I was going to come by, but things are so tight. I'm in London signing a few papers with some big businesses and I'm definitely checking out that nice little university of science a couple of streets down," He replied, "It's so grand packed and I think you'll love it! I've been trying to tell your mom about it, but she refuses to listen."

"W-wait," Changkyun smiled faded, "In London? You want me to go to college in  _London_?" 

"Yeah! It's a big ass university with science-related things," Hyojung replied with a big smile, "Which you know is good for the family business since we gotta start working on new scents for the Crystal Waters line. You're going to college for chemistry, remember?"

Changkyun looked down a bit, "Uhm...yeah, I guess I am." 

"I know you don't like the modeling and attention so you're not going to the fashion college-"

Choiseong cleared her throat, cutting him off, "We will discuss Changkyun's future  _later_ dear," She smiled at him, "Changkyun, show us around the school please." 

Changkyun nodded at that, looking over to Meteora and Minhyuk who just gave him a small thumbs up in reassurance. The boy took a deep breath, giving his parents a small smile, "Okay, follow me this way." 

 

 

➼

 

 

"So  _this_ is where you're always working your ass off?" 

Wonho nodded, holding the ball in his hand as he, Hyungwon, and his dad walked around the track, "Most of the time I'm out on the field. But  _other_ times I'm cramming it in class." 

Hyungwon tsked, "Don't listen to him dad, he never pays attention. Either that or goofing off with his pals Jooheon and Kihyun," Hyungwon teased as Wonho lightly glared at him in response.

Lee Hongsuik chuckled lightly, "Well...it's nice to know that you two are doing okay. I decided to come by for once and see how my two favorite boys are doing after so long. It's been pretty hard for me as an assistant manager at Geologic Tech, but I'm getting there," He wrapped his arms around both boys, squeezing them tight, "And you two are fucking  _seniors_! I'm so proud."

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Thanks dad."

As his father walked up, Hyungwon nudged Wonho a bit. 

Wonho looked at him, whispering, "What?" 

"When are you gonna tell him?" Hyungwon whispered back, "It's about time he knows about you and  _Changkyun_."

"I'm getting there," Wonho replied, "I was gonna tell him while we're playing catch or something and he's going on about college or some shit like that." 

"Oh my god, you're  _gay_. That's the most cliche thing you could ever fucking do." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Well you only got fucking sugar coded because you're the baby of the family and  _everyone_ loves them some sassy Hyungwon." 

Hyungwon blew a raspberry, "How could you not? I'm such a cute little baby boy." 

"If you're such a card why haven't you told Shownu how you felt about him yet-" 

"Shut your  _mouth_ ," Hyungwon grunted as he wrestled Wonho a bit, who just giggled lightly in response. 

Hongsuik turned and saw them, "Hey hey now! Calm down, I'm here to give both my favorite boys attention," He replied, breaking up the small fight. He snickered, "Wonho you're 18, Hyungwon you're 17m and you both are  _still_ the fucking same old goofy ass boys who like to wrestle each other and get into small arguments," Hongsuik chuckled.

"Welp, old legends never die," Hyungwon teased, crossing his arms. 

"Now then," Hongsuik said as he clapped his hands loudly, "Let's go to that nice little bake sale that I keep hearing about. You two are in cooking club so I'm sure you two can give me a big ol' hand in taking a few brownies and cupcakes before I leave out."

Hyungwon slowly looked over at Wonho, "Actually dad, Wonho had  _something_ he'd like to talk to you about." 

Wonho's eyes widened as Hyungwon pushed him forward. He glared at the boy who just urged him to go on, "I'm gonna go get those brownies and  _try_ to save you some. You both can meet me up over there!" 

Before anyone else could respond or ask, Hyungwon dashed away from the both of them. Wonho's eyes were wide, but he looked at his father, who just shrugged in response, chuckling deeply. 

"Your baby brother is  _always_ something," Hongsuik said as he turned the other direction, continuing to walk the track, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Always full of surprises. Like the both of you, you two are always full of something I just never know about," He sighed, "I just wish your mother could be here to see how you two have grown." 

Wonho's expression softened as his father continued, "I know it's mainly my fault that I couldn't support her for her surgery. I-I tried Wonho," He let out weakly, "You know I did. But so much was happening and I couldn't be there for you boys. I just want you to realize how sorry I am and how I'm trying to make it up to the both of you."

"I know dad," Wonho replied, patting the older man's back, "I know you did everything in your power to save her, but it's okay," He smiled a bit, "I've actually started to let go of so many things in the past and realized how much I pressured myself for no damn reason."

"Really?" He father asked as they sat by some bleachers. 

Wonho nodded, "I tried to be the man of the family. I tried to one-up you...but I should've known it wasn't my place to do that. I tried being strong for both Hyungwon and I but I lost myself in the process and blamed everyone for it," The boy looked down, his fists balling up, "It's just mom....I miss her so fucking much." 

Hongsuik patted his shoulder, "I know, I miss her too. But we gotta stay strong," The man smiled, " _You_ gotta stay strong and live on your own, by your  _own_ choices. Not from what  _I_ want you to be or what your mother wanted to be," He pointed to the boy's chest as Wonho looked up at him, "You decide who  _you_ wanna be. If it's a professional football player or cook, or even a good husband to cater to someone, then so be it."

Wonho smiled warmly, "Thanks dad, I appreciate it."

Hongsuik nodded. Then he poked his lips out, "Also, when were you gonna tell me that you were gay?" 

Wonho's eyes widened, "WHAT?! W-wait...h-how did you know I was-"

"Your brother," Hongsuik snickered, "Who  _else_? He told me before we walked over to the stadium to come see you. Plus he told me how you've been through some vacation cards and how you're discovering yourself."

"That little  _shit_ stole my shine," Wonho grumbled, "I had a whole thing planned! We were gonna play catch and talk about college and I was gonna tell you I was bisexual!" 

"That's gay." 

"Dad!" 

"Sorry sorry," Hongsuik giggled as his son groaned, putting his face in his hands. The man looked down at him, patting his back, "How is he? Your boyfriend that is." 

Wonho sighed as he rose up, looking up at the sky, "He's  _very_ questionable at times. Determined and bold at that, but," Wonho slowly smiled, "He's really good to me and knows me up and down. Dad I...I really love this boy, it's the first time I've experienced real love since Irene and I wanna experience as much as I possibly can with him. He's my rock y'know?" 

Hongsuik snickered, smirking a bit, "Oh  _I_ know," He replied, nudging the boy a bit as he laughed. Then he smiled, "I'm proud of you no matter what though, I want you to know that son. And I'll always be here to support you whether you like fucking boys or girls-"

"Oh my god dad," Wonho said, shoving his dad playfully as the man laughed, "C'mon now! Be serious you goofy asshole." 

"I am!" Hongsuik snickered, pulling Wonho down to give him a little nuggy, "I'm super proud of you and I'm happy that you got someone to love! No pressure or pun intended." 

Wonho giggled as the man let him go, then hugged his father tight. 

"Thank you so much for being there for me dad," Wonho replied, smiled wholeheartedly. 

Hongsuik smiled back, hugging him back, "No problem Hoseok, that's what fathers are here for."   


 

 

➼

 

 

"This is the cooking club room," Changkyun told his mother and father, "This is where I mingle with a few of my friends from school when I'm not in class. We're also hosting a bake sale too! So mom, feel free to take any gluten-free snacks," Chagkyun said, looking up at his mother who didn't waste any time grabbing a gluten-free apple pie. 

She hummed in response, "Oh you already knew I was going to take one without your father knowing I'm eating it!" She teased, nudging the boy lightly, "You know I'm supposed to be laying off the snacks, but I can't help it when I see apple pies. My ultimate weakness."

Changkyun giggled, "I know." 

"Ahh Changkyun," The boy looked at the tablet, as he heard his father call him, "This is all nice and dandy. I'm glad you're doing nice and swell in school, keeping your grades up in your classes as a future chemist at Rollen Maybelline  _should_. Let's just hope those grades can get you in this college down in London." 

Changkyun bit his lip as he and his mother went to go sit by a table in the back. He gave his father a look of uncertainty, "D-dad...I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Sure sure," Hyojung replied, "You can do that after I pull up the university's website on my phone." 

"Oh..okay," Changkyun replied sadly, looking down. 

 _He's doing it again_.

Changkyun saw hands hold his own and looked up to see his mother smiling at him with a warm smile. The boy smiled back, then noticed his mother whisper something to the butler. The man nodded, pressing the mute button on the iPad. 

Choiseong sighed, "Now then, all that pressure is  _off_ for now," She said, looking at Changkyun, "Now you talk to your mommy and tell me how you're  _really_ feeling about your future and what you  _really_ wanna do."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "M-Mom..." 

"I know you don't really wanna take part in the family business baby," She said, caressing the boy's cheeks, "I read your mind so well, you know that. And Jaebum has  _personally_ told me that you wanna do so much more than branch inside the family business. You've always followed on your brother's path of being independent, that's why you're so strong." 

Changkyun bit his lip, "But I'm scared to open out to you mom. I don't want you to be disappointed in me and-" He looked at his father on the screen who had his glasses on, scrolling through the phone, "-I-I don't wanna embarrass you and dad with my feelings and how I'm personally feeling about the whole thing. It's too much of a burden I'm not ready to take."

Choiseong awed at that, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "You're my  _baby_ and I'm gonna love you no matter what you do or who you are Changkyun." 

The boy smiled slowly at that, "Long as you're honest with me and come to me whenever you need me. Your brother as well-" Choiseong snickered, "-and let us  _hope_ your father will someday respect that as well." 

Changkyun and his mother chuckled lightly, sighing in unison as they continued on their conversation. 

"Mom, I wanna stay in Seoul," He said with a nervous smile, "A-and I wanna go to the University of art and design. I wanna be a dancer a-and a writer one day," The boy replied, seeing his mother's surprised look, "I-I'm a cheerleader here as well and...and I really enjoy dancing with the other cheerleaders." 

"Oh," Choiseong replied, astonished, "Well...that's  _new_. Cheerleading is for girls and I never imagined you'd wanna do something like that. It  _is_ rather strange for me to take in."

The nervous knot in Changkyun's stomach slowly returned as he looked down, fiddling with his fingers. Did he make the wrong choice with telling his mother? No! She wanted to know everything and he shouldn't feel wrong for telling her otherwise. At least it was a nice test run before he told his father. 

"Changkyun," The boy snapped his head up,  _don't cry, don't cry_. 

The woman smiled, "I'm happy for you baby, don't be scared."

Changkyun nodded slowly, his hands shaking visibly, "M-mom...also I-"

Changkyun looked up and saw a familiar boy with a red hoodie and gray joggers on walk in with some other man by his side. The man spotted someone and patted the boy's back, running off somewhere- looked like Meteora's brownie section where she and her father stood. 

Then the boy with the red hoodie looked over at Changkyun as Changkyun looked back at him. 

He smiled, jogging right in his direction. 

 _Goddammit_ , Changkyun said to himself, watching Wonho come his way. 

"Hey Kyun!" Wonho replied happily. 

As he spoke, Changkyun mother turned around and oohing at the mere sight of him, "You're a big strong fellow. It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh," Wonho let out, shaking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

He then looked up at Changkyun, who was just giving him this nervous glance. Soon as he saw that, he registered the situation, looking down at the woman's hand he was shaking. 

Wonho gulped instantly, "O-oh...you're Changkyun's mother! I-I'm so sorry, my name's Wonho I'm Changkyun's umm....very very  _very_ close friend." 

Choiseong oohed, nodding along, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Wonho! You seem like such a nice boy. Are you playing football?" 

Wonho nodded as he walked over to Changkyun's side, sitting next to him, "I do. I plan on getting a scholarship to Seoul University- the football scholarship that is. I'm the captain so it's kinda sorta a lot of pressure on me but our championship game is tomorrow and I'm planning on bringing my team to justice for the last game of the season." 

"What a nice little motive," Choiseong replied, clapping her hands together.

Changkyun felt  _extremely_ queasy as Wonho and his mother continued to talk away. He didn't even know why he felt  _so_ nervous, this wasn't like him at all. If Jaebum were here, he'd be bolder in telling his mother and father that he was gay, in fact, he  _was_ during his game when he deadass invited Youngjae during his big game and proposed to him right on the spot. 

So why was this so fucking  _hard_? 

He felt a hand on his on and looked down. It was Wonho's,  _of course_ , who else was it. 

The boy slowly looked up and saw Wonho smiling over at him, holding that same hand in his. Changkyun looked at him with widened eyes, his stare softening the more he saw that smile and remembered exactly  _why_ he shouldn't be so nervous. 

Wonho was  _right_ here with him.

The boy gave him a determined glare, looking at his mother, "Mom, there's something else I need to tell you too." 

"Of course there is," Choiseong teased, giggling, "You're so full of surprises tonight."

Changkyun gave her this serious look, holding up the hand that was holding Wonho's in it. The woman slowly stopped giggling as she saw the two hands intertwined with each other. Then she looked over at Changkyun's determined glare, seeing how  _serious_ he was about this. 

"Ch-Changkyun..." Choiseong let out, completely speechless. 

The boy just looked up at Wonho, who looked at him surprisingly. But before either of them could register Changkyun's actions, the boy leaned in slowly, kissing Wonho's lips as lightly as possible so they couldn't get too carried away.

He pulled away slowly, looking back at his mother, "Mom...I'm gay, and this is my boyfriend." 

Choiseong looked at him  _speechlessly_ , looking back at Wonho as well. The boy was just as surprised, looking at Changkyun who just shared the same glance, nodding at him with this reassuring smile. Then Wonho just smiled back, nodding in return.  

And when Choiseong saw how they were looking at each other, her expression softened, seeing something blossom in Changkyun that she had never seen in him before. 

 _Love_ , she smiled.  

" _What_." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked back to the iPad, forgetting his father was still on the phone. 

 _Shit_.

"Changkyun," The man let out, furrowing his eyebrows, "What the  _fuck_ is going on? Why are you over there kissing boys?" 

Wonho worryingly looked at Changkyun, who kept his glare, unmuting the call. 

"Dad," Changkyun said, "I'm  _gay_ and the boy I kissed is my boyfriend."

His father looked at Wonho, then back at him furiously, "No... _no_. Changkyun this is  _not_ you. I knew when your brother went out and proposed to that other boy it would get to your fucking head. You are  _not_ gay Changkyun- this is  _unacceptable_ -"

"How would  _you_ know?!" Changkyun exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table, "You've never bothered to get to know me as a person! You always pressured me with the family business and told me to be this person that  _I_ don't even wanna fucking be," The boy replied, balling his fists as a few people looked over at him surprisingly.

His dad was held back by that, "Wh-what are you talking about Changkyun? You  _wanna_ be a chemist-" 

"No, I  _don't_!" Changkyun exclaimed, tears slowly welled up his eyes, "I don't wanna be a chemist dad! I'm not some smart ass guy taking millions of science classes and that chemistry career tech class you wanted me to take so fucking bad. I'm a cheerleader! I like to cook! I like to do gymnastics! I like talking to my friends and going to parties, getting drunk, being a  _teenager_. I love being a normal boy and pretending like he isn't the son of some billionaire all the way in America." 

Hyojung's glare softened, "I-is that why you wanted to go to boarding school? T-to escape from us?" 

Changkyun sniffed, "I was always under your shadow and you  _always_ tried to make me this boy I didn't wanna be. I don't wanna be a scientist, dad. I don't wanna travel to London for college and I don't wanna take part in the family business. I don't wanna feel so burdened in this family and held back from being independent. I-I wanna be happy," He said, talking Wonho's hand, "A-and Wonho...I love him so much. He takes me for who I am and respects my decisions no matter how fucked up and stubborn I am. I love him dad."

Hyojung tsked, shaking his head, "No no, this is a joke. You're obviously bluffing- see I should've known not to send you to that school. It's tainted you and made you believe that you can be this person you're  _not_. I'm sending a plane over there tomorrow to come pick you up and signing you up for Huntington in Boston. That's a boarding school too so maybe-" 

"I'm not going  _anywhere_ dammit!" Changkyun sobbed, "Wh-why can't you just be HAPPY for me? The fact that you just said whatever when Jaebum came out to you but can't support my decision is favoritism and  _BULLSHIT!_ So  _fuck_ you!" 

Hyojung furrowed his eyebrows, "Changkyun!" 

The boy got up out of his seat quickly, running out of the room past all the parents. Everyone else looked back at Wonho and Choiseong, who were looking at each other, and looking around at everyone else. 

"Ugh, hey you're his friend right?" Wonho heard Hyojung say, groaning, "Can you talk some sense into him? He's very delusional at times." 

Wonho looked at the man with a perplexed expression, furrowing his eyebrows a bit, "No thanks, and with all due respect, sir, you're an asshole." 

"Wh-what? H-how dare-" 

Wonho nodded at him with a smile, then bowed at Choiseong before getting up out of his seat, running after Changkyun. 

 

 

 

➼

 

 

 

Wonho called for the boy about several times, but there was no hope. He even looked around in all the possible places that he could find him, the art room, the dance studio, even the yoga room. But there was no luck, the boy was nowhere to be seen. He would've gone to the dorms to see if he was there, but the students were forbidden to go to their dorm buildings during family day. 

He looked in front of the school but there was no luck. Wonho asked a few of Changkyun's friends, but even they didn't know where he could've possibly ran off to, which was weird. 

There was no way in hell Changkyun just went missing somewhere. 

Wonho walked into the planetarium, sighing to himself as he pulled out his phone, deciding to the  _smart_ thing and hopefully call the boy. He sent about a dozen text messages to hopefully catch him, but he should've known Changkyun wasn't going to respond. He was balled up, crying somewhere from the looks of it. 

He dialed the boy's number, putting the phone up to his ear to hopefully get some kind of pick up. 

Until he heard Ariana Grande's NASA buzzing somewhere in the area and his eyes widened. 

He looked around and saw it, someone's fuzzy black hair sticking out as a few stars on the ceiling floated on his hair. 

Wonho smirked,  _Found him_. 

The man walked over to the area, damn near scaring Changkyun as he finally caught sight of him. Wonho snickered, "Okay I'll admit, if you and I were to play hide n go seek, you would definitely kick my ass if you kept your phone silent." 

Changkyun looked at him with a little pout, then looked down as the song kept playing. 

Wonho saw he wasn't laughing and sighed, sitting next to him on top of the desk, "Sorry....not funny at all. Especially when you're not really in a laughing mood right now." 

The boy sighed, "It's fine. I-I should've known my dad wasn't going to accept me for who I was. I was blinded at the fact that he'd understand what I was going through, but he only thinks I'm just a runaway," Changkyun buried his head in his knees, "He sees me as a small disappointment...just like he sees Jaebum." 

"Has he always saw you as this smaller version of him? Deciding your future and shit for you?" 

Changkyun nodded, "He never lets me be myself. That's exactly why I came here," Changkyun said, lifting his head up, "I wanted to escape the rich kid life and realize what it was  _really_ like to be a teenager. The kids who were like me were and  _are_ assholes. But when I came here, sure it was bumpy, but I still discovered the hard world on my own. I learned what it was like to be independent." 

The boy sat up, sitting next to Wonho on the desk, "I mean yeah....I've done a lot of reckless things, dabbled in being a bitch, but I felt so free and not held back from everything and everyone," He slowly looked up at Wonho, "I felt free...I hate being pulled back and told what to do. That's all I've gotten my whole life and it's  _irritating_." 

Wonho hummed, "Yeah I know the feeling," He chuckled, looking at the fake stars above them, "I always felt like I had to prove something to my mom. I thought I had to be this man my father wasn't. I thought I was better than him...you know?" Changkyun nodded at that, "But it took me a while to learn that I put so much pressure on myself when I never got to see the beauty of what it's like to be a teenager. I liked goofing around and just being me. I learned to accept my father and his mistakes slowly as I progress. I mean..I'm 18 now, why not you know?" 

Changkyun chuckled lightly at that, laying his head on the man's shoulder, "I just wanna live in the moment. Which is what I was telling you before last night when you made me feel like the best boy in the universe." 

Wonho giggled at that little tease, "Oh my god, you're still on that?" 

"Yes! I've been trying to  _not_ think about it all damn day," Changkyun sighed, "It's so fucking  _hard_ though. I went to the bathroom and remembered your hands. That's it, all I could feel was your fucking big meaty claws." 

"Ew," Wonho hissed as Changkyun giggled lightly at that joke. 

Then Wonho looked over at him, seeing those big doey eyes of his and smiled warmly. 

Changkyun looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "What's with the dopey smile?" 

Wonho slightly shrugged, putting a piece of Changkyun's hair behind his ear, "Nothing. You're just," He started to say, seeing the boy's face and bright smile as the stars from above reflected on his face, "You're so beautiful. And I love you, so much." 

Changkyun gave him a warmer smile, coming closer, "I love you  _more_." 

"Ah what? No waaay!" Wonho sneered as the two of them giggled lightly.

"Can you believe that just 5 months ago we had sex for the first time and you called me a super nerd for liking musicals?" 

Wonho snorted loudly, "Yeah, and I remember the day after you wore my belt to class and left me with a fucking boner with the rest of the day. Until Minhyuk came and kicked my ass to the curve." 

"Oh my goodness! I remember you two used to fight all the time," Changkyun snickered, "And Jooheon, I  _knew_ he had a fat crush on him but I never wanted to say anything because you know.... _boundaries_." 

"Bro, remember when Shownu fucking came and he hated my  _ass_ ," Wonho whistled, shaking his head, "Now we're good, he's just too much of a pussy to tell Hyungwon how he feels. Hyungwon likes him too...but they just don't wanna come together on their own because they're too shy to even say it. Or Shownu is, "Wonho sighed, "I don't know about my brother." 

Changkyun grinned at that, scooting closer to him as they cuddle with the cold air in the back. 

"I think they'll eventually come together. For now," Changkyun said, looking up at him, "I just wanna be in your arms right now." 

Wonho smiled at that, "I love you." 

"I love you too," The boy replied back as Wonho leaned in, blessing him with sweet kisses. 

Changkyun purposely left NASA playing the back, but it's not like it mattered. They were alone, kissing as the stars shine above them- fake stars but who cared. He just wanted the man he loved right next to him as he walked down his path which was going to be hard and rough for him especially with his dad constantly on his ass.

But not like it mattered, he still had Wonho, Meteora, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Shownu- literally  _all_ his best friends by his side no matter what. 

"Oh my." 

The boys pulled away, looking over at the familiar woman in the doorway. 

Changkyun's mother giggled, "Now when you said you were gay you weren't  _kidding_." 

"M-mom," Changkyun replied, pulling himself off of Wonho and storming towards his mother. But he didn't hug her as soon as he met up with her. Well, he did, but part of him was still nervous, "Y-you're here." 

"Indeed, but I will be leaving shortly," Choiseong replied giggling, "I just wanted to come and check up on you buuuuut-" She said, looking over at Wonho with a grin, "-seems like you're already  _occupied_." 

Changkyun looked down with a small smile as he giggled deeply. Then he sighed, "M-mom...I'm sorry I disappointed you. I just wanted to be someone else for once," He looked up at her, "I came to boarding school to get away from all of that pressure of being like dad. Like Jaebum...I wanted to be independent and be myself, pursue my  _own_ life. B-be with whoever I want."

Choiseong smiled warmly, gripping his shoulders, "I know you did baby. And I'm sorry if we ever made it seem like you had to be someone your not. I know you too well and knew that's why you escaped, but it took me a while to take it in and realize you're your own person. Changkyun I love you for you, as I said before, and I will continue to support you deep down no matter what."

She looked over at Wonho with a smile, then back at Changkyun, eyes half-lidded, "Besides, I know love when I see it. And this boy is so passionate about his career and what he wants to do. As long as you keep yourself on the right track, I'll be here for you. Whether you're a gay cheerleader or a gay scientist."

Changkyun's smiled widely, hugging his mother tightly. The woman hugged him right back, tight as ever as she cried a bit. Wonho smiled at that, then saw how Choiseong was urging him to come over and join the hug. Wonho happily ran over to join in the group hug, enveloping in Choiseong's motherly warmth. 

Changkyun pulled away, but then he saw that Wonho as still hugging his mother and snickered a bit to himself.

"Uh, Wonho?" Changkyun replied, giggling as the boy let the woman go, blushing heavily. 

He cleared his throat, "S-sorry...it's been a while since I've hugged a mother." 

Choiseong laughed softly, "It's fine Wonho. You can come to me  _whenever_ you need me. Long as you promise to take good care of my son as he continues his path on wherever he's headed." 

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked at Changkyun, who nodded at him with a smile. Then Wonho smiled, nodding at his mother, "Of course, Mrs. Im, I promise I'll take good care of him." 

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," Choiseong replied, patting both boy's shoulders. Then she stopped in her tracks, looking over at the two of them, "Also Changkyun, you might've wanted to put a little bit of makeup on those hickeys of yours. Especially when you have your football game tomorrow." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he blushed heavily, pushing up his turtleneck. 

Choiseong snickered at that as she waved both boys out once more, leaving the planetarium. 

Wonho looked at Changkyun's flustered expression, giggling, "Yeaaaaah Changkyun, do a better job at hiding them." 

"What the fuck- YOU GAVE ME THESE!" Changkyun exclaimed as he repeatedly hit Wonho as the man's giggles filled the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit or miss is purely made to reflect us teenagers and what we experience in our lives. it was meant to take as a joke at first because we have our little goofball runthroughs, but seriously as well because you know we always have trouble going through certain things- ESPECIALLY when it comes to telling our parents what we wanna do and who we wanna be. 
> 
> coming out to parents is very very scary, i had a very hard experience, but me and my mother talked it out and she told me she understood and we cried it out. some kids, however, when coming out to their parents, don't really have it all that easy which is why i wanted to show both sides of coming out to parents
> 
> the ones that try to understand, the ones that dont but still remain respectful towards their kids choice, and of course the negative reaction which 50% of the LGBT community go through.
> 
> but long as you remember that it's your life and you get to do what you want, and if your parents learn to boost past that and remember that you're forever gonna be their little boy or girl, and also understand that you're going through tuff CHANGES, then it's okay. 
> 
> it's hard for us out here, but even if your parents don't understand, just remember there are others out there who do understand the changes you're going through whether your gay, bi, lesbian, trans, or anything at all!
> 
> love is love <3 and I love yall


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long ass ride and this story will never stop making me laugh lmao.
> 
> i'll leave the big old emotional speech but i've decided to die down the chapters to 27 because, all it was gonna be was some goofy ass fillers but they're all in this chapter for your enjoyment <3
> 
> I love you guys so fucking much and thank you for supporting this little goofy ass story of mine that's FINALLY fucking finished, i may make a nice little college sequel in the future, not sure what i plan on doing
> 
> oh well

"Alright, listen here you beautiful beautiful  _bitches_. It has been an amazing run this season and may I say you all are very fantastic women indeed. We've fought for this opportunity, deadass killed for this trophy and we will most certainly continue to do so and show those bastards NO MERCY! We are Raku Academy's greatest cheerleaders in and out- we're a family, and we're  _never_ gonna give up on each other! Never!" 

The girls all cheered Changkyun as he bowed, taking in all the applauds and everything. 

Minhyuk shook his head, "That's a pretty dramatic ass speech for someone who isn't declared captain until spring." 

"Well," Meteora giggled, "Let him have his shine. He deserved this moment." 

Irene snickered as she walked up next to him, "Thank you for those kind words Changkyun," She replied, patting his shoulder, "You are an amazing influence on everyone and we love you very much. This season wouldn't be as complex without you." 

Changkyun nodded as he took the small medal from Irene. 

The girl smiled, "You will make an  _excellent_ cheer captain for the next season." 

"Thank you," Changkyun replied, then turned around, "But of course, a captain isn't nothing without his right-hand man."

Meteora looked at Minhyuk, smirking from the corner of her eye, "I think that's your cue." 

"Meteora Leon!" 

The girl froze, looking down at Changkyun who was standing on the gym stage. He was smiling widely as he waved his hand around, "C'mon! The girls and guys gotta meet the new co-captain of the cheer team for the spring season!" 

Meteora's mouth dropped at those words, completely  _surprised_ and astonished in the slightest. 

Minhyuk closed her mouth smoothly, giggling, "Actually....that's  _your_ cue." 

"This girl has been my passionate cheer buddy from day one," Changkyun continued, "Without her, I wouldn't even be here. I wouldn't have the opportunities I have now and I certainly wouldn't be a fucking cheerleader at all if it wasn't for her bringing in the boy cheerleader rule."

Meteora's eyes just got bigger as she heard his speech, taking in  _every word_. 

"She's my best friend and an incredible leader. Without her, I'm lost for sure." 

The girls and guys all around her clapped for her, even cheered as she slowly got up, walking to the stage. She looked at Changkyun and Irene, who were giving her warm smiles as Irene held her hand out for her to take. Meteora took it, guiding her way up the stairs. She speechlessly took the medal, looking at it and seeing the engraved words. 

_Leon Meteora, Co-Cheer Captain of the 2019-2020 Season, 2nd Semester._

"W-wow..." She replied, looking at Changkyun who was still smiling widely at her. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh wow oh wow oh wow oh WOW!" she replied, hugging the boy tightly as he giggled, accepting the tight hug, "I-I don't DESERRVEEEE YOOOOU," The girl sobbed in his arms.

Changkyun giggled, patting her back, "You've worked so hard for this one moment," He said, pulling away, "Of fucking  _course_ you do you, cute ass bitch." 

Meteora giggled, punching the boy lightly in his arm. The two giggled as Irene rightfully announced them the new leaders of the cheerleading team for the 2nd semester and of course the two of them bowed rightful at the cheers and applauds. 

Afterward, it was just relaxing time.

Thanks to Irene's dad for funding, the team was able to go to one of the party centers build for the school to have a nice little cookout in celebration of winning the cheerleading tournament for the season and continuing to be an amazing team. There was a nice little bonfire too and some of the kids from volleyball, track, and of course the football team came around to celebrate too. 

"Hyungwon, I can't believe you told dad I was gay before I could even tell him. Like, you fucked up my surprise!" 

"Well, you procrastinate like a bitch," Hyungwon replied, raising an eyebrow, "We  _all_ know that." 

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever, I  _totally_ was gonna tell him. I had a whole ass plan too and the moment was perfect. But ooooh noooo, I couldn't tell him because my stingy ass little brother had to ruin the moment and take my spotlight." 

"You're welcome," Hyungwon winked, chuckling lightly at Wonho's groan in response. 

And remained pissed, until he felt Changkyun's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was blessed with the boy's warm smile, "Don't worry. At least he knows and you guys are closer than you ever were," He said, taking a seat in the man's lap, "That's a good sign...right?" 

Wonho sighed, "I suppose so. I'm just so  _mad_ right now, and heat from all this pressure with the fucking championship game tomorrow. We barely escaped the playoffs with the Shadowbolts on our ass and now we're going against those Golden Seahorse bitch ass losers." 

"Yeah trust me I'm not as excited to face them either," Jooheon sighed sadly, "I mean, rumor has it, they're unstoppable and literally any high school that has gone up against them as literally failed miserably. We went up against them before Wonho, you remember that one guy. I think his name was Mark Tu-" 

"A guy whose  _name_ will not be mentioned," Wonho replied, gritting his teeth, "Ugh and we won't be able to escape them tomorrow morning because their gonna be in the front of the fucking school. Him with his dumbass looking flaming hot cheeto puff hair. Fucking dwarf looking  _ass_ punk ass bitch," The man replied, aggressively squeezing a juice box.

"Wow," Shownu replied, looking at Kihyun, "I've never seen him so angry. I mean, besides the one time I made him angry but like-"

"This is a whole nother level of pissed Shownu," Hyungwon replied, dramatically waving his hands, "He and Mark Tuan have a  _hisssstoooooory_."

Shownu's eyes widened, "Really?" 

"A history that involves him getting his ass kicked by this guy in games  _all_ the time," Kihyun replied, sighing, "They were good friends in middle school until Wonho moved and came this school. Then he and Mark met again for the first junior varsity football game and let's just say...that encounter wasn't necessarily a  _nice_ one."

"Mark tripped Wonho's  _ass_ ," Hyungwon replied, snickering at the thought. Then he looked around to see everyone eyeing him weirdly and slowly stopped, clearing his throat as he drank his drink, "My apologies." 

Irene sighed, "Well the team is gonna be here tomorrow you know and Mark's gonna expect the same place from you. Because you're always shooting the same play at him every year you two go face to face," She crossed her arms, "You're too predictable."

"And  _you_ need to mind your own goddamn mother fucking-"

"Wonho," Changkyun replied softly, hitting him a bit, "Calm down. It's never that serious, Irene's right though you should think of some new play that Mark isn't gonna recognize and try to shoot you with. And if you try  _not_ to focus on ways to beat his ass and think of ways to strengthen the team for the game, you might get yourself a good game plan."

Meteora oohed, "True words spoken from a  _true_ captain." 

Changkyun waved his hand at that. 

"I agree though," Irene said as she stood, "Which is why I have a proposition for you Wonhoe."

"Don't fucking call me-"

"Why don't you put me on the team?" Irene replied, seeing all the boys at the table look at her with widened eyes. Deadass, even her own girlfriend was shocked. 

Minhyuk coughed a little, "I-Irene....I-Irene.... _sweetie_ , the football team is so crushy and ruthless. It's a team full of bastards who have no idea what the fuck they're doing."

"Hey!" Jooheon, Shownu, Kihyun, and Wonho all replied in unison, glaring at him slightly. 

Irene sighed, "Listen, I'd make a good player on the team okay. I have great strategy ideas and gameplay. Not to mention, I'm the one who taught Wonho all about gameplay before the cough  _ever_ could. I have every right to be put on this team and you all  _know_ it." 

"Irene," Kihyun started to say, "Dearest, you're a  _girl_. Those bitch ass mother fuckers will  _destroy_ you."

The female with the black hair crossed her arms, "You're acting like I can't  _dominate_ a man."

"Wow," Changkyun replied speechlessly, "Woman empowerment game strong tonight." 

"I'm just saying if there are male cheerleaders who can damn near do just as great as the female cheerleaders then you all should let me go out and do my thing and play with you! And it's only for  _one game_ , I promise I won't ask again." 

"Okay but that's different though," Jooheon replied, "Cheerleading is diverse you know-"

" _So_ is literally every single form of sports out there. Whoever said volleyball was a female-dominated sport? Track is diverse as well- it's a fucking SPORT!" She looked over at Wonho, her arms crossed as she waited for his honest response, "You need me Wonho. You of all people know that." 

Wonho saw her softened glare, seeing how extremely dedicated she was to it.

In  _many_ ways, he did owe her. The two of them have been through thick, thin, and thick paths once more and never truthfully saw eye to eye. That is until Wonho finally decided to talk it out with her and the two of them decided it was best to put aside their differences and at least try being good friends for the sake of Changkyun. 

 _At least_.

And Changkyun, if it were him, he'd do the leader thin and give Irene a chance. Technically, there was no rule that only males could participate in football-related activities and despite choosing the path of a cheerleader, Irene was really skilled both physically and mentally. And that glare of hers comes in handy once in a while as well as her previous role as the captain of the cheerleading team for 2 years.

Besides, with a girl on their side, they could most  _definitely_ surprise the fuck out of Mark.

 He sighed, "Fine. You can show up to practice tomorrow and show me if you know the ropes or not. After you should me your skills tomorrow morning I'll decide which position you can be." 

Irene slowly smiled, nodding at that, "Thank you Wonho," She said, then stuck her tongue out at Kihyun, who rolled his eyes.

Hyungwon just high-fived her, "Alright, so we got the badass Irene on the team. That's a nice little kick to the ass for Mark and surprise as well."

"The game's tomorrow though," Shownu said, looking over at Wonho who seemed worried, "Are you sure you're ready for that change in plans? I mean, I believe you'll move around it...but-"

"I'll see it myself," Wonho replied, getting up from the table and walking away from them, his hands in his pockets, keeping him distracted. Changkyun just watched him closely, seeing the man was really deep in his thoughts, almost  _too_ deep to think of anything else but the faith of the game. 

It was something he did every once in a while, and as nice as it was it also stressed him out. 

Changkyun knew him like it was  _nothing_ , he knew when the man would escape from everything else when things got too tough.

"Damn, this game really is getting to his head isn't it?" MInhyuk said to Changkyun, who sighed at that. 

"No, it's a lot  _more_ than this game that's bothering him. I'm pretty sure." 

"Yeah, all he needs a nice soft sex session with Changkyun and he's all good," Kihyun replied, "Maybe he'll rethink the whole letting Irene on the team thing." 

Meteora raised an eyebrow, "You are just a natural-born asshole aren't you?" 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, smirking at her, "I don't know. I've never been known to show actual care towards anyone or their undesired opinions." 

Hyungwon just got up from his seat, "Welp, I'm going on a nature walk before going to the dorms," He looked around the table, "Anyone care to join me? 

"No thanks I-" Shownu started to say until Kihyun nudged him lightly. He looked down at the small boy, seeing him look at Hyungwon and then back at him, making weird little kissing gestures. Shownu didn't get it until his eyes widened and his face got really red. 

Jimin looked over at Kihyun and rolled his eyes, "Go on ahead with Hyungwon, Shownu."

"But I-"

"Oh! Mister Shownu wants to tag along?" Hyungwon replied, putting his hands on his hips, "Well c'mon now, don't leave me hanging. There's this park I wanna go check out. It's usually fireflies over there around this time," Hyungwon said as he started to walk away anyway without hearing Shownu's response. 

The man was kinda nervous, then looked around at everyone at the table giving him a thumbs-up gesture, a way of telling him that he  _had this in the bag_ and  _he can finally tell him how he feels in private_. 

Shownu took a deep breath, getting his gamer face on as he let out a small  _okay_.

Then in seconds- 

"I'M cOMiNG hYunGWoN!" He screamed as he started to robotically follow the boy, too stiff to even relax himself. 

Kihyun just snickered to himself, "Watch him piss his self before he even gets to say I like you."

 

➼

 

 

Shownu had lost Hyungwon a while after pausing in his steps, but then he shook his head, getting a hold of himself to somehow find the boy with the flowy and very pretty vanilla blonde hair, one bang all in his face to cover his left eye. He just kept walking on the trail, loosening up on the way as he caught sight of the sights. 

It really  _was_ beautiful at night in the school woods. Some of the clubs came out here to camp in the creek and do some extra studying. Least that's what he got from all the stories about environmental club that Hyungwon told him about, which fascinated him. However, he found it quite weird how whenever Hyungwon talked about his  _favorite_ things to do, he'd drop it immediately. 

It was as if Hyungwon didn't want him to see the really smart side of him and he was only trying to express his side which was related to his label given to him by Jung Hoseok,  _the baby thot_. 

Shownu oohed when he moved the trees out the way, looking around him and seeing all the fireflies in one spot. They were flying around and about, and the area itself was really pretty, gardened perfectly well with roses, tulips, you name it.

It was like some secret garden of some sort, it was really pretty. 

"Hey, you made it!" 

Shownu looked up and saw Hyungwon sitting on a bench, holding a few flowers in his hands. He smiled, "Welcome to my secret garden."

"No way," Shownu replied speechlessly, "You own a garden? I can't believe it, I would've never thought someone like you would ever make such a wonderful garden such as this! It's so nice for a tiny one, no need to be extremely huge or overfill a population of umm...whatevers."

Hyungwon giggled as he stood, "I know! Back in my environmental club, I use to come over here whenever they went to  _their_ school garden. This is my private area where I like to unwind myself away from all the drama and shit that's always happening. It's like my second home that no one really knows about."

"No one?" Shownu asked, seeing Hyungwon nod. 

"Not even Wonho, which is crazy right? He's my brother and I'm supposed to be honest with him  _alll_ the time but it gets overbearing sometimes when someone's always trying to be this protector you don't need."

Shownu heard the softness in his voice as the boy kneeled a bit, playing with some flowers. He furrowed his eyes a bit as he walked over to him, "What do you mean?" 

Hyungwon looked at him then sighed as he rose up, continuing to walk his little trail. Shownu followed him of course, listening to his story.

"I don't know, back when Wonho was like really overprotective of me after our mother passed away it got overbearing. I always use to run away from tough situations I put myself in because I hate putting myself in tough decisions which involve choices I may or may not like," He replied, crossing his arms, "I'm so used to having things handed to me and being the  _favorite_  and it just clouded my mind of what I really wanted out of life. And then being with Hoseok all that time and the way he just treated me, the way I let him treat me....I don't know."

Shownu hummed at that, "Everything must've been hard for you back then?"

Hyungwon nodded, "Everyone was always asking how someone else in a situation I've been with someone how  _they_ feel. Everyone's always gotta ask for someone else's opinion and then force me to follow it and pretend like I don't have one. No one ever asks for my side- like with  _Hoseok_! No one ever cared about what I had to say or how I felt. And I have a lot to say for myself." 

"Well," Shownu replied, pausing in his steps. Hyungwon was confused as to why, then he saw Shownu looked at him with his hands on his hips. He smiled slightly, "I wanna hear your thoughts Hyungwon. I wanna hear what you have to say. I wanna hear  _everything_ about you...even the embarrassing stories."

Hyungwon's eyes got really really big as he looked at the boy in front of him, seeing him take his hands, "This is gonna sound really weird for a friend to say to another friend- w-wait no! It shouldn't sound weird! It should be very uplifting and should most definitely help you out in the future! I want you to trust that you will tell me everything that's going on with you! I trust you that as your friend I'll always be here to listen."

"R-really?" 

Shownu nodded, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" His expression softened, "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from anyone. No one needs to have bunched up feelings and never get it out. You need to get it out to someone! M-maybe not the whole world like how your brother is- but maybe to a trusted friend or someone you know would never rat you out." 

Hyungwon was surprised at that, then he suddenly smiled, giggling to himself. 

Shownu raised his eyebrows, "What's so funny?" 

"I don't know," Hyungwon replied as he continued laughing, "You look so passionate in that statement it's  _almost_ cute." 

Shownu blushed heavily, furrowing his eyebrows, "I-I was just trying to be supportive! But  _whatever_. Since everyone else around here is so damn  _carefree_."

Hyungwon looked over and saw Shownu huffing slightly. He just smiled at that, "You're right. I'll start telling you everything. You always see the good in me sometimes it's really scary. I guess I've never really had a  _real_ friend in a while besides Wonho's friends. You kinda count as his friend." 

"Well," Shownu started to say, seeing a nearby rose. He thought of an idea and ran towards it, picking it nicely and running back to Hyungwon. Hyungwon watched him in confusion as the boy removed all the thorns, then pulled up the boy's bang that cover the other half of his face. 

He twirled his hair around the flower, then put it nicely behind his ear so the flower could poke out. Shownu looked back at him in awe, and also kinda proud of himself for the outcome of it. It was as if the rose balanced out the beauty of Hyungwon's face altogether. He could see him clearly now, his pretty brown eyes, soft features,  _everything_.

Shownu swallowed hard, "W-well...I'M your friend! I've always been  _your_ friend first and no matter what happens," He took his hand, "I always will me. Long as you continue to open up to me and uhh....trust me." 

Hyungwon looked down with the soft blush on his face, coming closer as he placed his hand on the man's chest. He looked up at him as that same hand landed on Shownu's shoulder, "I trust you." 

"R-right," Shownu replied nervously, "A-as you should. Why wouldn't you though? I mean you should most definitely trust yourself  _first_ before anything. You're such a good person, you just fail to believe in yourself and belittle yourself because of what people said you should be like and who's side they venture out towards. But I'll never leave your side."  

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Never?"

Shownu shook his head, "Never in a million years." 

The blonde boy smiled, his hand moving towards the back of Shownu's neck. Before Shownu knew it, Hyungwon brought himself closer to the man's lips, their lips meeting in sweet ecstasy. Shownu was surprised of course, unsure how to react. Should he run? Should he hide? Should he just... _let it be_? He's been trying to gain this moment for so long, but his mind was clouded with so many thoughts, he couldn't even enjoy it. 

It was  _weird_  he wanted to kiss Hyungwon back, even a soft kiss. 

He just  _couldn't_ do it physically. 

"Shownu are-" Hyungwon said, slightly pulling away, "Are you alright? Did I scare you or something?" 

"No no! You didn't scare me at all! I was just trying to get a hold of my feelings a-and how I really feel about you because you're so beautiful-" Shownu froze in his sentence as he looked over at Hyungwon with widened eyes, seeing his blush get bigger. He pushed away from him, "I-I mean...I'm being stupid! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that- HAHAHA!"

Hyungwon slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait...you.... _don't_ think I'm beautiful?"

"N-no! That's not- ARGH!" Shownu groaned lightly, putting his face in his hands, "I-I don't want it to sound like I'm coming out to you or something!" 

"Well it did," Hyungwon replied, balling his fists, "You called me really pretty, put a flower in my hair, and just told me you'd never leave I....I-I thought that was your way of telling me you really liked me." 

Shownu's blush got bigger-  _it was._

"N-no...I mean no it wasn't- I mean, fuck I was just-" 

"Were you just trying to make me feel better?" Hyungwon replied, glaring at him slightly, "Were you just telling me all those things to not feel bad? Because you meant it as a  _friend_? Shownu there was so much more in those words and you  _know_ it you're just too shy." 

"I'm not shy! I'm the son of the greatest gambler in the whole country! I've never been scared of anything," Shownu argued, "And I was saying as a friend! Do you j-just..... _randomly_ kiss your friends out of nowhere when they tell you you're beautiful?!" 

"No, because I can tell the difference!" Hyungwon exclaimed, his voice a bit shaky, "I can t-tell when someone's saying as a friend to cheer me up and when someone's telling it to me as if they genuinely mean it and they really really  _like_ me," Hyungwon replied, holding his heart, "I thought you...all this time...I thought you liked me." 

_I do! I do like you!_

"I-" Shownu began to say, but deep down inside, something was eating him alive. It was the struggle of coming clean to the boy he's been going head over heels for after  _so_ long. And it was also another fear within him that made him fall back. 

Him and his ego, and what his father would say in response to him falling for such a boy  _like_ Hyungwon. 

He sighed, "I-I'm sorry....Hyungwon I'm really-" 

"It's whatever," Hyungwon replied, snickering bitterly, "It's  _fine_. I should've known not to listen to Changkyun and Minhyuk and take their dumbass advice with finally coming clean to some guy who's got his foot so far up his ass to even realize that someone who really loves him has been right in his fucking face. Thots don't deserve love, do they?" 

"Hyungwon-" 

The boy just hurriedly took the flower out of his hair, throwing it at him and running past him with tears in his eyes. 

Shownu watched him leave, sighing to himself as he felt the knot in his stomach get bigger and  _bigger_. 

He felt like a whole  _asshole_. 

Especially after watching the love of his life just run away from him, even when he felt the same way. 

He balled his fists, hanging his head down, "I-I'm such a fucking  _idiot_." 

 

 

 

 

➼

 

 

 

 

Wonho thoughts already filled with so many random scenarios of how the gameplan should go the next day, and it wasn't even time for the game yet. He felt like this championship game was on the line. His  _scholarship_ to Seoul University- that football scholarship was on the line. So much unknown pressure on himself, all he wanted to do was use all this on the field, but he was so shaken. 

His colleges were gonna be there. 

His  _dad_ was gonna be there. 

Everything was on the line now, there was no turning back.

He heard small yawns from behind and turned to see Changkyun rubbing his eyes, black hair all over the place, Wonho's oversized red and black football jersey hanging from his shoulders. 

"Hey baby," Changkyun yawned, his voice deep from just now waking, "How's everything going?"

"Everything's fine," Wonho sighed, making a cup of coffee, "I'm just stressing out about everything in general and like...I don't know, this game is  _stressing_ me out not even cuddling with you can make me feel better." 

Changkyun awwed at that, seeing Wonho scroll through his phone and seeing that the other team was on their way now. They were set to practice together on the field, but the coaches decided it was best not to intrude on each other's practices. So the Golden Seahorses were to go to the old field while the Red Wolves stayed in the new stadium, which is where they always practiced. 

The cheerleaders got to stay in the gym to practice luckily, but Changkyun wanted to be out with Wonho and at least make sure he didn't lose his shit. 

He wrapped his arms around Wonho, comforting him, "Stop worrying about the game right now. I want some attention." 

"I'd love to," Wonho replied, putting his cup down as he turned to look at the boy with the messy hair and poked out lips, "But I got so much more to focus on and you  _know_ how serious I am about football baby. This can really change my life for the better." 

"But it's not good to put that pressure on yourself," Changkyun replied, holding Wonho's face, "I know you wanna go out there and make  _everyone_ proud of you. You wanna literally rip yourself into shreds to prove a point, you wanna make your mother proud. You wanna show those schools and your dad they've got someone to root for, baby I know, I've been there." 

He put a piece of Wonho's hair behind his ear, "But you can't do it unless you give yourself some time to breathe and take a moment to endure it all. If you calm down and remember what's most important out of all of this, I'm sure you'll be just fine and it should release you from all the stress." 

Wonho slowly smiled at that, "I love your little morning peptalks. Changkyun I'll tell you this now, without you I think I'll lose my mind." 

"Trust me, I know," The boy replied as Wonho giggled a bit. Then Changkyun immediately jumped up, Wonho caught him by the thighs, looking at him as Changkyun wrapped his arms around his neck helplessly

Wonho giggled, "Where's your underwear, you skimpy boy?"

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "When's the  _last_ fucking time you've seen me around your dorm with  _underwear_ on? Especially with your jersey on? I just feel comfortable in my nice little naturalism state. Are you jealous?" 

"Hell no, I love it," Wonho replied, gripping the boy's ass lightly as he earned a nice little deep moan in response, "You think I wear underwear after I put on a pair of joggers to sleep?" 

"Oh my GOD no! You need to stop that!" Changkyun replied, hitting him lightly as he giggled, "I remember I had the cheerleaders over for a sleepover and you woke up with a  _boner_." 

"Better out than in-"

"Shut the fuck up," Changkyun groaned as Wonho continued to laugh, smiling a bit deviously as he looked at him. The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh you think you're  _sooooo_ fucking cute." 

Wonho nodded, "Hell yeah, I'm fucking adorable." 

Changkyun snorted softly at that, rolling his eyes as Wonho placed him lightly on the counter, "You're such an asshole, I can't stand you." 

"You love me," Wonho replied lowly as he leaned in closer, his lips meeting perfectly with Changkyun's. 

Changkyun hummed beautifully, wrapping his arms around Wonho's neck fully as he pulled him closer, leaving Wonho shook for a second, but he just giggled as he gripped the boy's hips, pulling him closer as both males giggled within the playful lazy morning kisses. The kisses slowly got slower and sensual with more tongue involved, especially with  _Wonho_. 

The smaller boy liked to think he tasted like dark cherries in the morning, especially with the amount of tea he drinks more than coffee, which is kinda why he was surprised Wonho chose coffee out of any beverage. But that wasn't stopping him from pulling Wonho closer, his body slowly moving against his.

He pulled away as Wonho kept trying to keep the kisses going. He saw Changkyun looking at him rather slyly, " _Nooope_." 

"Stop teasing me," Wonho grumbled, "It's not cute."

"You're right it's not," Changkyun replied with a slight pause. 

Then he smirked, "I think it's  _fucking adorable_  Wonho." 

Wonho just rolled his eyes as he continued to kiss the boy's neck, Changkyun giggling in response. Until there was a loud knock at the door and both of them pulled away shortly. 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "It's fucking 7 am, it's not even time for classes yet. Who the fuck is out there now?" 

Changkyun said, shrugging his shoulders as Wonho walked over to the door anyway. Wonho just sighed to himself, not even bothering to look in the little eyehole on the door and swung it open. When it opened, both he and Changkyun looked at the person with widened eyes.

"Shownu?" They both said in unison, looking at the sad male with the blue cover with stars on it draped over his shoulders, brown hair all over the place. 

He looked at the both of them, bags under his eyes, "Guys...I-I fucked up  _really_ bad last night." 

Wonho looked at him with widened eyes, looking back at Changkyun who was just as confused as he was. Then the boy jumped off the counter, walking over to the door as well to meet up with Shownu. 

"Oh my god you look  _horrible_ ," Changkyun replied, caressing the man's cheeks, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Yeah man, and did you forget the game's today-"

"Wonho."

"What? He looks like he only got 2 hours of sleep!"

Changkyun sighed, looking up at Shownu, "Look, don't mind that," He said, pulling Shownu in the dorm, "This is  _way_ more important than some game right now. There's something on Shownu's mind and I'm pretty sure he came to us to go through it and talk it out. At least, that's the only reason I can think of."

Shownu sniffed a bit, sitting down, "N-no, you're kinda right."

Both Wonho and Changkyun looked at him from above as Shownu prepared himself to talk. 

"S-see," Shownu started to say, with a sudden pause. Then immediately, tears started to pour from his eyes as he sobbed, "I-I fucked up r-really b-bad with Hyungwon last night! And I need you two to give me a peptalk on what I should do and how I should apologize." 

The two boys who stood widened their eyes, looking at each other, then back at him. 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "How badly did you actually fuck up?" 

"Hyungwon and I...we were going in this little secret garden of his, I don't know, he kinda sorta invited me there to be nice. We were just talking and he was talking about his life story and how he's never had a true friend before. Everyone is always treating him like this....doll I guess, that's supposed to be perfect and satisfy everyone. But I told him that I've always been his friend and I'll always look out for him."

"That sounds like a confession," Changkyun spoke out, also crossing his arms. 

Shownu's eyebrows raised, "It  _does_?" 

"The way you're saying it, it most definitely does," Changkyun responded, sighing, "Hyungwon most likely thought you were finally coming out to him- especially when I told him how deadass whipped you are for him-"

"CHANGKYUN! N-no wonder he was so confused- WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Bro, you like him right?" Wonho started to say, sounding a bit pissed, "Don't tell me you were pulling my leg when you told me on the football trip that you liked my brother and wanted to come clean to him. You were genuine with those words, they sounded real, and you mean to fucking tell me you've been playing me this whole time-"

"I SWEAR I WASN'T LYING!" Shownu replied, raising up his hands as he saw Wonho walk towards him. 

Wonho saw him a bit shaky and sighed, loosening up, "Shownu, Hyungwon's had it hard ever since our mother died. He doesn't know what to follow or what to believe anymore. Any form of love to him is just lust. He doesn't even like to talk to me about his feelings anymore. The fact that you're being a pussy about telling him how you feel is really pissing me off." 

"W-Wonho-"

"Me too." 

Shownu snapped his head at Changkyun, "G-guys!" 

"You love this boy," Changkyun said, furrowing his eyebrows, "I don't know what's holding you back and if you say it's your ego I will beat your ass into the ground right fucking now." 

The male scooted back, held back from that comment. Wonho looked over at the boy, whistling in response and saying how  _lucky he was_ in his head. 

Changkyun sighed, continuing, "Hyungwon cares a lot about you. He's honestly trying to show you a side of himself he doesn't show anyone. And when that person starts to open up to you, that's how you know for sure that the person has some special place for you in their heart. He's shown that side, now it's time for you to show that side too."

Shownu's expression softened, looking down, "I-I don't know how to though. There's so much holding me back but....I don't know what it is and why it's stopping me from telling Hyungwon how I feel. I wanna talk to him and everything. I wanna hold him, kiss him maybe, I wanna get out all these feelings. I just feel pushed back. I feel like I can't."

"That ego man," Wonho replied, his glare fading, "You can let it go because that's deadass the big fear in you stopping you. I'm sure if you learn to let that go and talk to Hyungwon, tell him how you  _really_ feel and make him understand that all those feelings are real, he'll come around."

Shownu looked up at them both, "You guys really think so?"

The two of them nodded. Changkyun smiled, "That's how we got together, I'm sure you two can do it too."

Shownu sighed to himself, giving them both a more determined smile, "O-okay!" He said, standing up, "I shall talk to Hyungwon today and properly confess to him! Hopefully, he'll hear me out," The man preached as both boys clapped in response. 

"You two may go back to your morning sex now." 

 _Silence_.

Wonho blinked a few times, "Wh-what?" 

"Oh, is that what you two were doing?" Shownu asked, raising an eyebrow, "Neither of you are wearing any underwear and Changkyun's hair is a mess so I just assumed-" 

"Shownu get the fuck out." 

"Yes Changkyun," Shownu replied, hurriedly walking out the door and closing it. 

Wonho just poked his lips out, looking at Changkyun, "I-I mean, we kinda were gonna have morning sex-"

"Wonho shut the fuck up."

"You got it." 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

Classes went by smoothly. Although most teachers were unable to get a few things taught because everyone was buzzing about the game to even focus on what was even going on. With everyone buzzing all over Snapchat, Instagram, and Twitter the game was basically trending. Now that all the practices and shit were over, it as finally time for the game, it was the big moment of a lifetime for  _everyone_. 

All the students literally came and cheered the band on as they prepped up for the players, even playing a few things in return. It was a bit chilly because of the late fall early winter weather, but it was nothing that everyone else couldn't handle. They all still came, and they all still screamed their asses off. 

"I'm gonna freeze my fucking  _ass_ off."

"Minhyuk we're not even outside yet." 

"And we're wearing red joggers, shut yo ass up." 

"Hey!" Minhyuk said, point to Meteora, "I can still be cold no matter what! Changkyun wants us to go out and perform for halftime in  _this_ weather. It's damn near 65 degrees and I don't have a sweater. Someone might as well kill me." 

"Well Jimin made these outfits for us and I think it fits us pretty well," Changkyun replied, putting his hands on his hips happily. 

He wasn't lying. Ever since Jimin fully transferred over to Raku, it's been a nice little benefit for him. Since his mother was basically paying the school to let him attend anyways. Changkyun saught him to be the new designer for the cheerleading team for the next semester, with approval from everyone else as well. 

So the boy just prepped up red joggers that were sorta sparkly with glittery black lines on the side of each, and a crop top long-sleeved black jersey with red stripes on the side and their names on the back of each. 

Meteora nodded, "He did my hair pretty well too, although I feel kinda weird going out there with an afro looking like the human version of Sandy Cheeks."

"You'll live, it's cute on you anyways," Changkyun replied, then looked at Minhyuk, "He'll live too, he just needs to stop being such a bitch to the weather and get through it." 

The two of them snickered at Minhyuk as he rolled his eyes in response. 

"Hey whores," They looked over to see Jimin and Hyungwon walking their way with snacks in their hands and some hand warmers as well, "You all look like sexy ass people going out here getting ready to bust your ass on that cold ass grass." 

Meteora blew a raspberry, "It's not that bad soon as you go out there and get the performance over and done with. The grass is wet too so we kinda sorta might mess up the pretty outfits," She replied, looking at Jimin, "S-sorry." 

Jimin shook his head, "No worries! I've aware that cheerleaders like to get  _down and dirty_ sooo the outfit is literally flexible for  _any_ occasion." 

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "Soooo...let's say I wanna get it up the ass quickly by Jooheon right after halftime-" 

"Minhyuk no," Changkyun grimaced, "You fucked up your last cheerleading outfit trying to get it up the ass by Jooheon the  _last_ game. You can hold in your horniness so when the game's  _over_ , you can take your clothes off and fuck until your heart's content." 

The boy pouted in response, rolling his eyes. Then he looked over at Hyungwon, seeing him kinda standoffish about something. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Hey Hyungwon, you doing okay?" 

Hyungwon pulled out of his thoughts, looking over at him, "Oh yeah, I'm cool. Why you ask?" 

"I don't know you just...." Minhyuk hummed, "You seem a lot more out of space than you usually are and I just wanted to know if everything's cool." 

"I'm good," The boy snickered, "I'm just hella tired and I'm ready to see Wonho out there in action finally so he can stop yelling at me about college and shit. Here to support all my friends and all that shit." 

Changkyun gave him a soft look, deadass reading right between that lie. He was still upset from yesterday most likely and knowing him, he was probably thinking too hard about it and was trying to think of ways past the whole thing. Crazy thing about it though, he couldn't, his feelings were all over the fucking place. 

"Hey guys, you go ahead and start warming up," Changkyun replied, "The game starts in a few minutes anyway so you might as well prepare early."

Minhyuk and Meteora nodded at that as they and the other cheerleaders went out to go warm up a bit, even Jimin followed behind to go find some good seats near the cheerleaders-  _actually right above them_. Hyungwon almost went out with them, but Changkyun grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back.

"You're not going anywhere," Changkyun replied lowly, his eyebrows furrowed, "What's the  _real_ issue?"

Hyungwon chuckled, "There's no issue Changkyun-" 

"Bullllshit, I know bullshit when I hear it," The boy responded, crossing his arms, "You lie just as bad as your brother does." 

The blonde widened his eyes, seeing Changkyun demand a truthful answer from him. And of course, after hearing the stories from Wonho himself, he knew damn well Changkyun wasn't gonna take any more bullshit for an answer.

He sighed, "Last night, I took both yours and Minhyuk's advice and kinda sorta came clean to Shownu....or well I kinda showed it to him and I was testing him to see if he actually liked me because I didn't trust your statement the other day. I wanted to hear it from himself that he liked me and he kinda showed the signs...but when I kissed him he just froze." 

Changkyun hummed, "I figured. Shownu came crying to me and Wonho this more about the whole thing so I had to at least hear your side too." 

"Really?" Hyungwon said, his eyes widened. 

Changkyun nodded, "You're both my friends and I'm not all about that picking sides shit. I'd rather hear both," He replied, sighing, "Also, you two are  _ridiculously_ in love with each other it's so hard watching you two just avoid each other." 

Hyungwon huffed, "Well Shownu made his choice. He's too stubborn and scared to make a commitment to me. He's too stupid to figure out what he really wants and it really pissed me off. When he finally has the chance to come clean and tell me how he's feeling, he just  _doesn't_ tell me and freezes up. I know it's selfish for me to demand, but I'm tired of getting lied to and sugar-coded to."

The boy just tensed up as he tried not to cry, "I-I just want someone to have my side  _for real_ for once. It's not fair."

"I know," Changkyun said, grabbing the boy's shoulder, "People do have your side, you just need to open up yourself and realize it too. Because judging by my own experience of shutting people out and trusting myself, closing yourself out from the real people who have your back is never the way to go. I know this world is filled with crazy people and you got a lot of walls built, but you gotta barricade them." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "You gotta barricade those walls and realize you're not alone in this school, in your life, in this  _world_. You've got a circle of friends who've got your back Hyungwon. Even if Shownu doesn't come clean with his feelings, least you know that you got people who have your side as well as his." 

"You won't leave my back....will you?" 

"Of fucking course not you pretty but dumb bitch," Changkyun replied, hugging him a bit, "I understand where you're coming from and I know it's hard, but I'll never leave you hanging. As clingy as your brother is, I can let go just to take care of you. And you're my best friend man why wouldn't I?"

Hyungwon slowly smiled, hugging Changkyun right back. 

"Now will you stop starring in when smart pretty boys go stupid?"

Hyungwon snickered, "I'll try." 

The two of them finally joined the others by the bleachers, then looked out to see that everyone was ready to start the game. The band played High Hopes really loudly and everyone cheered proudly at the cute little formation they did of the school's symbols. Soon as they finished, Changkyun and Minhyuk walked down and brought the banner for their team to run right into.

Everyone lost their whole shit soon as the football team ran out. Dressed in new attire just for the special occasion, black jerseys with red stripes and red football pants. All the men happily bunked heads covered in helmets as they came together in a huddle. 

All the men  _and_ Irene.

"Okay guys, you all remember the game plan right?" Wonho started to say, "As much as we wanna win, we gotta keep sight of what's really important which is teamwork and-"

"Bruh shut the fuck up with the gay shit," Irene growled, putting her hand in the middle as she yelled, "RAKU WOLVES LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOOO!" 

The men all shouted along with her as they put their hands in the middle as well, countdown and separating on to the field. Irene watched them with her hands happily on her hips, until she looked up and saw Wonho kinda sorta glaring at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "What? I'm sorry, the speech would've been lovely-"

"Irene, let me explain something to you," Wonho replied, his voice stern, "You're an amazing goal kicker and we love you for that. Trust me. But this isn't your cheerleading shit, this is  _my_ football team so you can trust me on this. And stop yelling out of term if you wanna be on this team, we all share one goal, one brain."

"So I gotta fuck a lot of bitches too? Well, I'm gay and Meteora would be mad but-"

" _Irene_."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'll stay in my place." 

Wonho nodded at that, running off to the field as Irene removed her helmet, walking over to the benches as the play began to start. She sighed to herself, then looked over at the cheerleaders who were doing all types of cheers. The girl kinda felt weird about leaving them instead of joining them now....but it was in good hands thanks to Changkyun.

Unless she wanted to join once more.

"Hey baby!" Irene snapped her head over to the girl with the two poofy purple ponytails. 

She smiled as Meteora took a seat right on her lap, kissing her forehead, "Hey! How come you don't have your afro anymore? You worked so hard on it this morning."

"I know," Meteora sighed, "But I was trying to find some closure. And I'm trying to go natural instead of getting some random ass perm to curl it up like the ones my mom sent over. She says it can mess up your hair so I at least want it to be maintained you know. Black girls got it hard out here when it comes to hair." 

Irene giggled, "Least you don't have to worry about split ends."

"Puhlease I have so much hair I get tired of those shits." 

The two girls giggled lightly at the little joke. Irene looked over to see Minhyuk and Changkyun in her view, both of them holding the now ripped highschool banner. And by the sounds of it, it looked like Minhyuk was pissed off that they ripped it, while Changkyun was trying to tell him there are multiple other banners. 

"-Minhyuk there are  _multiple_ other ones for them to rip, you'll live."

"But I worked so fucking hard on those! I'm not gonna go out knowing all my hard work was just ripped into fucking pieces," He replied, snatching away the other piece from the boy, "I'm gonna go find tape and tape it back together for when we win." 

Changkyun watched him sashay off, shaking his head as he overheard Irene and Meteora laughing softly at their little banter. 

Then Changkyun looked at the two of them and sighed, "Waddup lesbeans." 

"Lesbeans?" Meteora giggled, "Really Kyun?" 

"Well, you're always saying gaybeans sooo.... _lesbeans_." 

Irene chuckled lightly at that joke, then sighed to herself as she heard the whistle, giving the go for the guys to start playing.

"I wish Wonho made me wide receiver," Irene replied, sighing, "He gave me the position for the goal kicker but like...that's so little and doesn't do  _anyone_ any justice. That's like, the least action on the whole ass team." 

"Not necessarily," Changkyun replied, "Jooheon was the goal kicker before he became the defense. Apparently, if you kick the ball perfectly into the goal then you can get the most points for your team. It's like soccer only you kick the ball up." 

"I know," Irene replied sadly, "I just wanna do so much  _more_. Wonho's just being a cockblocker right now." 

Changkyun frowned a bit, seeing that Irene was genuinely taking this to heart. He looked out at the field, seeing the guys play, seeing Wonho immediately block one guy down as Kihyun ran off with the ball in hands. Even with the helmet blocking about half of his face, he could still see Wonho was frustrated as fuck in trying to get through the game. 

Especially with the Mark guy on his ass.

He sighed, "He's not being a cockblocker, Irene I'm sure Wonho sees the good in you."

Irene looked at him, "You really think so?" 

"Yeah," The boy replied, hearing Wonho growl angrily under his breath after the 6th play, "He's just....under a lot of pressure right now." 

 

 

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

"Wonho, call a time out," Jackson sighed, as the team huddled together, "This play is getting us nowhere man. We've been tied ever since the game started and those seahorse whores are kicking our whole  _ass_."

Kihyun sighed, "You're telling me. I think that one guy with the black hair, his name's Yugyeom I think I heard one of them say, I think he's on to me. And I don't mean like in a game rival type shit I mean he's  _literally_ on my fucking ass trying to get up my ass."

All the boys raised an eyebrow as Kihyun nodded slowly, "Those mother fuckers are  _gay_ as shit. Even gayer than us and I feel extremely uncomfortable with the highkey slaps on my ass."

"Listen it's just their way of getting into your heads," Wonho replied, "Trust me. We've been against them once and they see us as a threat because we made it so far. Don't let them or they're gay ass teases fool you."

The boys nodded at that as Wonho continued, "We're gonna do this play right for second quarter. They have us tied at 20 so we can undermind them because we're better than them," He looked at Namjoon, "Namjoon, you take cover for Kihyun on the 20 line," He looked at Taehyung, "You're my running back Tae, I need you ready when I pass. And Jungkook-"

"I'm not catching the ball Wonho," Jungkook argued, "I refused to get my ass handled by that one weird dude who keeps saying  _In the Honor of Ma_ in his little accent."

"It's Jamaican actually," Someone replied as the boys broke off the huddle, looking over at the other team. It was a guy with really long dreds and a light seagreen headband on in front, dark skin, looking at the boys with utter disgust, "I didn't even touch you either. You saw me comin' and let yourself get tackled."

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "I did NOT! But go off I guess," He replied, walking back over to the benches with the other players.

Wonho heard snickers and looked to see two other players wearing the same attire as the black guy walk up. Both removed their helmets to reveal someone with long black hair and another guy with fiery red hair.

"Aww, did your little bitchy baby boy player get intimidated by big boy Cyrax here?" The redhead laughed, "Damn man, Wonho I gotta say this team is ass but you guys are showing us one hell of a good time so take that as a compliment."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Mark. We were talking about our play and you shouldn't even be over here right now. That's cheating you fucking loser."

"Ahhh baby Wonho, still getting made about me cheating?" Mark replied, crossing his arms, "Are you still being a sort loser about the junior varsity game? You lost fair and square man no need to be such a bitch about it. I heard you got yourself a nice girlfriend and you're still going to Seoul University. Shut the fuck up."

"Actually Mark guy, he has a lovely  _boyfriend_ who Wonho really loves very much!" Jooheon spat, huffing right after.

Wonho just looked at him, slapping his forehead.

Mark's eyes got wide, "Ohhh...so Wonho's a fag now-"

"Fuck  _off_  Tuan," Wonho husked as he put his helmet back on, storming away from the tension.

"Poor sportsmanship as always," Mark tsked, walking off as he put on his helmet, "Cyrax, Yugyeom, let's go and wipe the floor with these soft ass cry babies."

Cyrax nodded, putting on his helmet as well as he jogged over to the proper side.

"Psst," Kihyun looked over at Yugyeom, who winked, "I'll see you out on the field perky ass."

A shiver went up the boy's spine as he held himself, watch Yugyeom run over to his side of the field. He sighed, feeling Taehyung pat his back in reassurance, "I feel  _incredibly_ uncomfortable, but that's beside the point. We need Wonho to cool down and keep him focused on the gameplay."

"Hell yeah," Jackson said, "I mean, what the hell happened before him and Mark anyway? I wasn't around junior varsity time so I never really understood what the beef towards him was all about."

"Mark finessed the whole ass game and tripped Wonho during the playoffs," Jooheon replied, "They use to be close friends but Mark went to the really rich boarding school in America and Wonho stayed here. Mark has been one-upping him ever since that game and getting under Wonho's skin and let's just say it wasn't all that great."

"And Wonho  _sure_ isn't gonna win this game if he keeps letting that shit get to his head," Shownu said, looking over to see that Wonho was still irritated, "Guys we gotta think of a  _new_ gameplan and we gotta do it now."

They all nodded in unison.

"But first," Kihyun said, looking over at a familiar female who was sitting on the bench with the others. He flattened his lips, "I'll be right back, we actually need someone new if we're gonna win this thing."

The guys kinda watched in confusion as Kihyun jogged over to the bench, confused on what he was going to do. Until Jooheon and Shownu registered his actions and then slowly smiled as they realized what he was going to do.

"-bro, it's not gold and white oh my god."

"I  _swear_ it is, I recognize that dress from  _anywhere_."

"It's just an illusion Jungkook- Jesus christ," Irene sighed, then her eyes widened when she saw Kihyun standing in front of her.

He swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck, "Look, I know you're our kicker and all...but you're also an amazing wide receiver and we kinda sorta need you on our team right now," He looked over at Jungkook, "This guy is a pussy-"

"HEY!" Jungkook exclaimed.

Irene was still shocked at Kihyun's words however, unsure how to take the gesture. It was a chance for her to show her stuff proof how much they really did need her on the team. This was a chance to prove that girls could literally do  _any_ sport. She just didn't know why she was so fucking scared of actually going out.

"Irene," She looked at Kihyun's hand, seeing that he was getting ready to pull her into the game, "You're a good player and you're right...girls can do anything when they put their minds to it. If you give us the gameplay and help us out, I'll try talking to Wonho and see if he can give us the okay to at least let you be a member of the team," He said with a smile.

The girl was  _completely_ astonished, then she grinned, taking his hand, "Let's go take names and kick some ass."

Kihyun smirked at that as the two of them ran up to the field.

Wonho looked over and saw her coming near. He raised an eyebrow, "Kihyun what are you-"

"We need her Wonho," Kihyun replied, "This is your  _co-captain_ telling you to stop being a bitch and letting Mark get to your head before we get our asses handled in front of the Seoul University officials and take this shit seriously," He snapped, giving Irene the go to speak.

She nodded, looking at Wonho, "I know how we can get second-quarter handled. If you put Namjoon, Jackson, and Hoseok on defense, that'll buy you enough time to run off and pass to Kihyun. Kihyun can pass to Taehyung and if Taehyung can maneuver something and pass it over to me then we should be good with our little sneak attack plan."

Wonho's eyes widened as she spoke, "Namjoon and Jackson make a great defense team and Taehyung is a good guard, you're gonna need them in those new positions if you want to get past the seashores, because as far as I'm concerned, they have your whole gameplan in the back of their heads."

"She's got a point," Jooheon replied, then shrunk down as Wonho slightly glared at him.

Wonho sighed, "What about you and Shownu? Shownu's the-"

"Defense tackle," Irene finished, raising an eyebrow, "I was watching him play. Leave the blocking to him, Namjoon, and Taehyung. You remain the linebacker and guide Kihyun, who's your cornerback and Jooheon who's your running back."

"We need a wide receiver," Kihyun announced, "And Irene can catch better than all of us."

Wonho nodded, looking at Irene who was kinda nervous for Wonho's final response. Then man sighed in defeat, giving her a defeated smile, "Welcome to the team," He replied, shaking her hand.

Irene nodded, "It's a pleasure." 

They all nodded in unison running off to the field for the next play. They each got in their positions, Wonho in the center, looking directly at Mark who was just smirking at him until he noticed Irene on Wonho's other side. 

"Hey there hot thang," Mark snickered, "You a little too sexy to be out here playing on the field with the big boys." 

Irene grimaced, looking at Wonho, "Is this guy serious?"

Wonho sighed, "Unfortunately." 

With that, the whistle blew and Wonho shouted hike, passing the ball right to Kihyun who remained behind him. Kihyun ran as fast as he could, seeing players on his left and right. But both players were all taken down by Namjoon, Jackson, and Shownu in an instant. The boy nodded at that, running up to Jooheon. He passed the ball, and Jooheon caught it successfully running close to their side. 

However, some guys came near him soon as he was going to get ready to pass to Irene and tackled him before he could make it to the touchdown mark. The whistle blew and Jooheon sighed as the ref took the ball, preparing them for the next play. 

Kihyun jogged over to him, helping him up, "Don't worry, that's the closest we've been to a fair touchdown since this whole ass game. I feel like we have a chance once again." 

"Yeah!" Jooheon replied, then saw Irene jogging over, "Irene your gameplan is amazing."

Irene nodded, "Thank you. All we need to do is keep pushing and we got ourselves a good game. C'mon boys!" Irene replied as Jooheon and Kihyun nodded at her orders, running towards the center. 

"Irene!"

The girl looked behind and saw Wonho running towards her. She was kinda nervous, but then she just calmed herself down, "Yeah?"

Wonho finally jogged up to her, looking at her very seriously and kinda tiredly at the same time. He looked as if he was struggling to say something, but the man just flattened his lips, taking a deep breath. He smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Thanks," Wonho replied softly, "Thanks for everything." 

Irene slowly smiled, "I owe you, don't thank me. I owe you for giving you such a hard ass time freshmen year and putting the odds against you when  _I_ cheated on you. So don't thank me until we win this bitch." 

Wonho chuckled at that, fist-bumping the female as they got ready to play for the rest of second quarter. 

 

 

 

**➼**

 

 

 

Second-quarter passed and it was now halftime. The score was kinda bendy, with the seahorses at 45 and the wolves at 40, but if it wasn't for Irene's gameplans, they wouldn't have even made it this far. Mark was even pissed off with the many wins the wolves started to get and was trying to outride them, not even seeing that the  _hot mama_ on their team was the one making all the plans. 

During halftime, the band performed a nice little cadence and then continued to play popular songs like an r&b version of Break Up Wih Your Girlfriend I'm bored by Ariana Grande and Sorry mashed up with Me, Myself, and I by Beyonce, with the help of the cheerleaders doing a nice little dance performance, led by Meteora Leon herself. 

When they were finally finishing it up, the teams and people cheered for the big finisher. The girls literally lost their marbles for Meteora's big flip as a finisher and the split she did after it. Some of the cheerleaders were running up to Meteora as her father tossed a bouquet of roses and she just giggled as she took them, trying not to cry. 

"Holy shit," Kihyun snickered, looking at Irene, "Changkyun coached all of  _that_?"

"He put it together, directed it, wrote the music for the band-" Irene paused, smirking at the boys, "He's really  _that_ bitch." 

"I'm not fucking surprised," Hyungwon tsked, "Do you remember what he put together for the fucking homecoming game? A whole ass 7 Rings cadence. Like the performance was so good, you got fucking  _Taehyung_ twerking to it."

"Hey!" Taehyung exclaimed as the boys all laughed at that little joke. 

Wonho crossed his arms, "Changkyun's a natural-born leader  _and_ that bitch. I wouldn't even be surprised if you told me he came up with the show plan of what you guys did for the cheerleading tournament." 

"Oh my god," Irene gasped, "He kinda did but he and Meteora got literally have the same brain so they wrote it together. I was literally in awe of how they thought out the whole plan bro, wish you guys were there to see how Changkyun beat our fucking asses." 

"He's gonna be a good captain," Hyungwon replied as they all hummed in response.

With the audience finally silenced, the band started to slowly play an instrumental of Versace on the Floor. 

Irene furrowed her eyebrows, "This is new....what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow, "This isn't apart of the show?"

"No, I don't remember them practicing to this in the morning." 

"Hey!" They all looked over at Jooheon, who was looking around, "Has anyone see Shownu?"

The team shook their heads, all wondering where the man was themselves. Until Wonho and Kihyun looked out onto the field and saw someone walking in the center. Someone  _vaguely_ familiar.

"Wonho," Kihyun replied, "You don't think that's-" 

"Deadass sure it is." 

The rest of the group looked out to see Shownu standing in the middle with a microphone in his hand, swaying with the rest of the band. They were all confused as to why, but just shrugged their shoulders at it, kinda sorta clapping for him. Except for Hyungwon, who just looked at him tentatively.

"Um," Shownu started to say on the mic, "How's everyone? Enjoying the game? I'm glad you all are," He cleared his throat, "I'm not going to be singing, was never much of a singer. But uh, I have a proposal for someone who means a whole lot to mean and has been nothing but kind to me ever since I enrolled in this school." 

The man took a deep breath, "This person does so much for me and for everyone else. All their life they've thought they had to be this  _people's pleaser_ but that wasn't the case. They've belittled themselves to this belief of who they have to be- I think a lot of us do that nowadays. We all take this form of someone we're not just to please people. We go to these people and think they're our friends, forgetting the people who  _really_ care about us and we get really bitter over it never telling people who we really feel."

"We're so scared to be ourselves, afraid that others will judge us for our actions. And we continue to stay by the people who countlessly hurt us and bring us down, pressuring us into this corner where we have nowhere else to go. But if you learn to keep those close to you who will  _never_ pressure you and will always guide you down the right path, then things will get easy. If you just be yourself and see the people who  _actually_ give a fuck about you, you'll see you're not alone."

The man looked dead at Hyungwon, "And you're not." 

Hyungwon widened his eyes, seeing all his friends look right at him. 

Shownu continued, "Hyungwon, I'm so sorry for not being honest with you about how I feel. I care an awful lot about you. I  _love_ being around you. Literally being with you gives me purpose and it's so fun hearing your words of advice for life. I follow by your words, because you know better than anyone else here that life ain't easy. I meant what I said last night, I will always be by your side and back you up. But I was so scared and let my ego get the best of me and second-guessed my feelings. I was scared but, not anymore-"

"SHOWNU JUST FUCKING CONFESS ALREADY DAMMIT!" Kihyun exclaimed as the rest of the team and the whole collection of students in the bleachers cheered loudly.

The man chuckled, "I-I was getting there," He looked at Hyungwon seeing him still kinda softly glaring at him a bit.

"Go to him Hyungwon," Wonho nudged him as he smiled, "I think this is a big of an  _I'm sorry for being a dick and rejecting you_ apology." 

Hyungwon snickered at that, then he sighed, slowly walking up to Shownu, meeting him on the field. He just kept looking at him with this unknowing smile, giggling lightly to himself. 

"When I said be  _honest_ with yourself," Hyungwon giggled more, "This is not exactly what I meant." 

Shownu took off his helmet, shrugging his shoulders, "Well...you love yourself some attention. I felt it was necessary." 

Hyungwon shook his head as Shownu chuckled a bit. Then he noticed the guy getting down on one knee and his eyes became as big as fucking  _saucers_. 

"Shownu what the fu-"

"Hyungwon," Shownu replied, looking up at Hyungwon with a warm smile, "Can I be your boyfriend?" 

There were multiple  _aws_ within the stadium as everyone awaited Hyungwon's answer. The boy was just looking at him, so many emotions came across his mind he wasn't even sure how to fucking respond. All you saw were tears glistening from his eyes and he just continued to wipe them away, laughing a bit to himself. 

Shownu looked at him confusingly, "Hyungwon are you okay?"

"You stupid bitch- YES I'm okay! I'm just hella overwhelmed right now," Hyungwon sniffed, "You just fucking asked to be my boyfriend in front of  _millions_ of people. You got the whole ass band playing my fucking favorite song-"

"Sooo is that a yes?"

"That's a HELL yes!" Hyungwon exclaimed as he squeezed SHownu's face, his lips immediately meeting with his. 

The football team hooted for them as everyone else screamed and cheered loudly for the lovely little couple shared a warm embrace. Shownu finally stood, carrying the boy bridal style as he shouted happily and the football team just cheered right back for him. Hyungwon just giggled at the little cheers back and forth and pulled Shownu in for yet another kiss, who of course kissed him back.

Long after halftime ended, it was now time for third quarter and fourth, and third quarter left them a bit heavier than the second quarter did. Irene kept trying to think of newer plans for each play, but they still had to deal with only being one point off from the seahorses. 

Fourth-quarter. 

Seahorses: 67

Wolves: 66

"We gotta think of a new plan," Wonho replied to Irene, "We deadass have 60 seconds left on that clock and if we lose this game I swear I will lose my whole  _shit_ -"

"Wonho," Irene gripped his shoulder, "Calm down. I'm trying to figure out a new play too but you need to calm down and use all that aggression out on the field." 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Wonho replied, looking over at her, "What's the plan?"

Irene hummed, "Well it seems as if on our side we've been successful, accept the fact that every time Jooheon has the ball and gets ready to pass it over to me, he gets tackled. Shownu and Tae are his defense, but they're too busy trying to stop the bastards from getting to Ki."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Unless we switch Jooheon's position to center and I'll be the running back." 

"Are you sure?"

"Think about it," Wonho replied as he and Irene got in their own little huddle, "Mark already has his eyes set on me to tackle me soon as I pass the ball, but if Jooheon's center, he's not even going to bother coming for him. He's going to make himself defense and send Cyrax out for center and Cyrax-"

"Won't be able to attack Jooheon," Irene replied, her eyes widening as Wonho nodded in response, "But what about those guys blocking me? That Yugyeom guy? He's gonna come for me and  _know_ that you're the one passing the ball to me." 

"Irene, he's a guy," Wonho snickered, "I give you full permission to kick him dead in the  _balls_." 

Irene's eyes widened at that as Wonho pulled away from her with the others. Then the female smirked as she ran up with him. After informing the others of the  _new_ plan, they all nodded in response, getting in their positions and slapping their game faces on. 

Mark snickered, "Look at all of with your game faces on. Even though you all are gonna lose within 60 seconds-"

"Aye Mark," Irene called out. He looked over at her, seeing her icy glare.

Jooheon got in his position, "Ready!" 

Mark smirked, "What is it baby mama?" 

"Set!" 

"Go do everyone a favor, and suck a dick." 

"Huh?"

"HIKE!" Jooheon exclaimed, immediately passing the ball to Jackson as he took it and ran faster than the speed of light. Mark was confused as to why he was going and just as Wonho and Irene suspected, he sent out Cyrax to chase him. 

Mark kept his eyes on Irene, who was running down at command, confused by her actions  _and_ words. He was confused on who he should follow, Wonho, or Irene. The man just groaned, figuring that Irene was going to be the one to catch. 

Kihyun caught the ball from Jackson, then ran quickly, making it to Wonho's side. He looked over at Wonho, tell him to go long, which was a sign telling him to go further near Irene. Wonho nodded at that, running a further distance for Wonho to catch the ball, dashing away from the Seashorses' defenses. 

He caught sight of Irene, both of them excited with 20 seconds on the clock seeing that they were going to possibly win this.

Irene waved her hands in the air, but looked in front of her and saw Mark running her way. Leaving the woman completely confused, she ran the opposite direction. The girl smirked as she stayed in her position, seeing Mark come her way. 

Mark smirked, "Time to lay down baby mama. Football is a boys-only sport." 

Mark was running towards her, the ball was coming her way, 10 seconds remained on the fucking clock. The girl wasted no time catching the ball as she ran closer and closer to the touchdown line, jumping in the nick of time. 

And with only 4 seconds on the clock, Irene successfully made it. 

The ref blew his whistle aggressively, "2 POINTS ON THE SCOREBOARD! THE RED WOLVES WINNN!" 

Everyone, the adults, the students, EVERYONE deadass cheered loudly as multiple horns blew in response to the win. Irene didn't get tackled, she just jumped on the ground, unfortunately with Mark on top of her, looking at her weirdly and confused as to  _how_ she caught the ball and managed to make it before he could interfere. 

He stood, "I don't fucking understand," He glared at her as she stood, "Did I just get fucking undermined by a fucking  _girl_?" 

Irene nodded, "You sure did," She replied,  _kicking him harshly in the balls_. 

Mark fell on his knees as he held himself, looking up at her as she kneeled to his level.

"And don't ever call me.... _baby mama_ ," The girl sassed, seeing the other players come by and pick her up in response to the victory. 

Everyone was in the center now as red, white, and black streamers flew from all over the place. Cheerleaders and football players and a few others rejoiced all together and cheered as the ref brought over the trophy in their honor. 

"WE WON!" Wonho exclaimed, unaware of Changkyun running right in his direction. The boy jumped on his back and Wonho turned around, holding him up high as he showered him with  _multiple_ kisses. 

As they pulled away, Changkyun snickered, "Told ya soooo.~" 

Wonho snickered, looking over to see his whole team altogether in a huddle. The boys all hooted as they held Irene up, who held the big ass trophy up with pride as they continued to bask in the win, continuously calling themselves champions over and over again. 

Because indeed...they were all  _champions_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end <3


	28. Epilogue

we've finally reached the end, we had quite a run yall ;)

I just wanna say, thank you all so much for sticking around and reading this lovely little fic of mine. At first, it started off a little joke to pin off what people go through in high school and kinda go in-depth with people's feelings, show the fun side as well as the serious side of shit. I really enjoyed creating such a fun-loving book to explore all sides of high school struggles and all that shit, just in general writing, it was so much fun. 

I'd like to personally thank my best friend Zac for the idea of the book and for kinda giving me new ideas every damn day to put into this little crazy ass book. She's my hypeman, always have been and always will be the main person to hype me up more and better than anyone I've ever know. All my friends support me and believe in me, including my best buddy Mear who's been a really amazing support system for me, but Zac's been supporting me and believing in me since day one and I really dedicate this whole book to her crazy ass. Deadass wouldn't even exist without her. 

This book is out to you girl <3 

I'd love to thank all of YOU for reading it and having it reach the top for Wonkyun stories on wattpad not once but like THREE TIMES LMAO. It's set for the watty's now and I hope since now that it's finished it has a better chance of winning it. You all, everyone who has read it and support this book to the very end and continue to share laughs with me, I love each and every one of you. Thank you for the hidden memes, the messages in my watt dms, and just the appreciation I feel like sometimes I don't deserve lmao. 

I've had it rough a couple of weeks, I suppose. I believe that last Saturday (the one that just passed) is when I decided to give up all of social media as a whole and deleted  **ALL**  my social media accounts, unfortunately, sorry :( I know some of you were hoping I'd stick around and like post the crazy things I do, but you know I've just learned that social media isn't really the main focus for me anymore. I've lost countless friends from it and frankly, the apps themselves are a big ass curse. 

The first day when I deleted them all was kinda hard of course- ask my boyfriend, y'all I was struggling so hard (which is hella sad) but I think Thursday is when I fully adjusted to not being on it so much and got to be around the people I know will support me till the very end no matter what. Which is good. I've kinda adjusted to my uhh.... _social medialess?_ life and I'm happy I get to focus more on what's important to me which has never been to gain fame or anything but just continuing to write books and please myself and the people I write for in millions of ways. 

Of course, I miss social media a bit, but I don't think I'll be going back there for a long ass time. 

Lmao like 2 to 3, or 4, or 5 years without it, sounds long but it probably won't feel like it :)

So far it feels good to me, I just feel like it's better to go on in life knowing that you're loved by some people than going out and knowing that people hate you and you got these people watching you down your back all over the world. 

Like you just got yourself out there and I didn't even realize it until I put it aside and kinda took a deep breath. It's best going out with a smile and not knowing people's unwanted opinions about you, so take a break, I think it'll help. 

A few of my friends, I kinda told them about it and they've given it up too and are kinda at peace with their lives, so I'm suggesting it to you all as well. If you're ever stressing or worried or something like that, cut ties with the app and just go out there and be yourself. Take a deep breath, don't become over-dependent of what your friends or family or anyone else thinks and just take time to yourself. 

Spoil yourself, it's fun, trust me. 

(sorry for the little story about my life, I've been writing so much, more than ever actually and this really soothes me) 

 

 

 

 

Anyways, as for Hit Or Miss, I made this book to portray the life we go through as people and how people push past situations aside to better themselves. People who really wanna change themselves but they're too scared to or they're held back a little bit because of what others may think of them. Peer pressure is literally the worse feeling in the world, trust me I know that for certain, but letting go from the person holding you down is the most important thing to do as well.

For Changkyun, it's stepping out the box and breaking his shell. For Wonho, it's just dying away from the attention and stop lying to yourself of  _who_ you are or who people say you are and just be YOU. Can't nobody be you better than yourself and you gotta show them dumbasses out there how good of a person you really are inside and out. And no, don't go being a people's pleaser, just be you and keep your circle of friends whether they're small or big or even if it's just your family. 

Or even if you don't have any friends, just keep being you and the right people who do love you will come around and support you, boost you up no matter what. 

As fun as this book was to write, there were so many serious takes on life, such as Changkyun fully getting over his past with Makoto, Wonho finally coming clean to everyone that he was gay and being with someone who sees him for all of him, Minhyuk with letting go of the past and seeing there was someone who liked him for more than just his body, Hyungwon opening up and being honest with himself, and Shownu breaking down his ego to get a taste of the real world. 

Being a teenager,  **in general** , is so fucking hard. Especially when you become a senior and you gotta figure out what's next for your young adult life. (I'm a senior now and I'm scared) but just take babysteps into the right path and literally all things good will guide you through it all. The depression, heartbreaks, struggles of grades, friendship issues, all of it. Keep calm, take a breather, and you'll be fine. 

I believe in you <3 

Honestly, I don't know what's to come of this fic or if I'll ever think about making a sequel for it like college lives or something like that, but just know that everyone's happy, the same couples went to prom together and they're all graduating together :) 

 

and that changkyun is still shamelessly getting it up the ass ._.

BUT that's it for my little ending note! I love you all so very much, thank you for supporting Hit Or Miss during its long ass journey (I know some of you from Mine moved over here bc ur too scared to read what happens next, but don't worry Mine had about a few more chapters left so ksdks) 

But once Mine is also done I can't wait to dive back into Regalia, Bonnie & Clyde, and our newest story  _Special Agent: I.M_ which is gonna be a fun read if you're familiar with  _ **certain**_  secret agent shows ;) 

Oh! And feel free to leave any thoughts on Hit or Miss, favorite moments, fav characters, and all that here too! Not like it's going anywhere I'm jus saying ksks

i love yall <3  
       - bri ❤

 

 


End file.
